Einmal Atlantis und zurück
by Ani-darkwing
Summary: Eine Reise quer durchs PotterUniversum vorzugsweise durch Snapes Kerker. Nebenbei beinahe alle bestehenden Mythen und Legenden streifend und selbige mit unnachahmlicher Eleganz zu Boden schmetternd...
1. Kapitel 1

Vorbemerkung

Nichts von allem gehört mir. Fast nichts. Auf diesem Trip durch Möglichkeiten und Unmöglichkeiten habe ich mir die geniale Figur des Severus Snape lediglich ausgeliehen. Für diesen komplexen und in meinen Augen facettenreichsten Charakter im Potterverse danke ich JKR bis in die Steinzeit.

Mythische Stätten und Orte, Legenden und historische Fakten gehören ebenfalls nicht mir, sondern den entsprechenden Kulturkreisen. Kenner der einen oder anderen Materie mögen mir vergeben, dass ich mir gewisse Gegebenheiten den Erfordernissen entsprechend zurechtbog. Dichterische Freiheit? Dankeschön! Das erleichtert mich ungemein. Also ist das Ganze mit einem Augenzwinkern zu lesen. ;)

Die Story spielt unmittelbar nach Band 4 und lässt alle folgenden Ereignisse außer Acht.

Besonderer Dank gilt meinen Betas Mariacharly und Ninni, die sich durch nicht gerade kurze Kapitel zu wühlen haben.

* * *

**Kapitel 1 – Erste Begegnungen**

Unruhig wälzte sie sich im Schlaf hin und her. Das Klopfen in ihrer Brust nahm unerträgliche Ausmaße an. Sie wusste nicht, woher dieses Geräusch kam, das sie fast bis an die Schmerzgrenze trieb. Irgendein Mechanismus erlöste sie und ließ sie aufwachen. Sie riss die Augen auf und hatte vorübergehend Mühe, sich zu orientieren. Es war dunkel. Allerdings war es die Sorte von Dunkelheit, die sie automatisch mit Wärme und Geborgenheit assoziierte. Das war ein sehr seltsamer Gedankengang und ließ sich auch nicht schlüssig belegen, wollte man ihn hinterfragen. Es war so.

Dennoch war irgendetwas fremd. Das Geräusch in ihrer Brust ließ nicht nach, im Gegenteil, es nahm an Intensität zu.

Sobald sich ihre Augen an das Dunkel gewöhnt hatten, registrierte sie, dass sie nicht in ihrem Bett lag. Dieses hier war viel größer. Es war wuchtiger als ihr eigenes und trotzdem war es auf merkwürdige Weise ihr eigenes. Die Bettwäsche hätte sie in erfrischende Kühle hüllen sollen und sie fragte sich, weshalb sie dennoch schwitzte. Ihre Hand fuhr an ihren Hals und sie hielt inne. Sie schimpfte sich selbst einen Dussel. Denn was sie in der Hand hielt, war der Auslöser für das Geräusch, das sie aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen hatte.

Ein Herzschlag. Das Donnern, das sich anhörte wie eine Stampede, war ein Herzschlag. SEIN Herzschlag.

Vorsichtig drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite und wusste, es war kein Traum. Der Mond schien nur spärlich, aber dennoch würde sie dieses Profil selbst in einer anderen Galaxis wieder erkennen. Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen Schmunzeln. Ja, das würde sie, schließlich hatten sie galaktische Eskapaden hingelegt, die wohl neu und ungewöhnlich für schottische Verhältnisse waren. Seine langen Haare und die unergründlichen Augen sah sie jetzt nicht. Lediglich die kühn geschwungene Nase verriet ihr, dass sie wirklich neben dem Mann lag, der ihr sein Herz geschenkt hatte. Der zu ihr gehörte und zu dem sie gehörte. Ihr Schmunzeln wurde zu einem fetten Grinsen, als sie daran dachte, wie unmöglich, unvorhersehbar und unvorstellbar das Ganze noch vor sieben Jahren gewesen war.

Damals, als noch alles fremd und neu war und zwischen ihnen beiden der Notstand herrschte. Damals, als sie sich im Grunde genommen permanent mit einer imaginären Parlamentärsflagge gegenüberstanden, sorgsam hinter dem Rücken versteckt, ohne es vom anderen zu wissen. Aufgeben? Keiner machte den Anfang. Sie waren gleich stark, sie waren gleich stolz.

Als diese Erkenntnis langsam dämmerte, lösten sich diese Flaggen irgendwann auf und machten etwas anderem Platz.

Unglauben.

Aus Unglauben wurde Respekt und aus Respekt wurde so etwas wie Freundschaft.

Etwas, das es normalerweise zwischen Lehrer und Schüler nicht gab. Eine Freundschaft, die tief war, aus der mehr hätte werden können, die lange gehalten hätte. Hätte. Wie sehr sie auf tönernen Füßen stand, merkte sie schnell.

Denn dieser Beziehung fehlte eines: Vertrauen. Genau aus diesem Grund wurde sie durch ihr Geständnis und ihre Offenheit brutal zerstört. Sie verschwand so schnell, als sei sie in Treibsand geraten. Sie hatte alles auf eine Karte gesetzt und er war unfähig gewesen, damit umzugehen. Er konnte nicht vertrauen, er konnte sich nicht öffnen. Weit schob er alles von sich. Auch tiefere Gefühle, die an seinem Image kratzen könnten und nach seinem Dafürhalten nicht zu ihm gehörten.

Aber eines Tages geschah etwas, das sie für immer zusammenschweißte. Nie würde sie diesen Tag vergessen. Nie. Offenheit gegen Offenheit. Vertrauen gegen Vertrauen. Und es war so verdammt schwer gewesen. Für ihn.

Ein Gedankenstrudel riss sie sieben Jahre zurück.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Die Dämmerung brach so schnell herein, dass das Auge kaum folgen konnte. Der Wind fuhr in die mahagonifarbenen Locken des Mädchens, das am Rande des Sees wartete. Er zerrte regelrecht daran. Schnell zog sie ihren Umhang enger. Wärmer wurde es natürlich nicht, aber irgendwie fühlte sie sich darin geborgen. Er war das letzte Stück Heimat, an das sie sich klammern konnte. Er war so sehr Australien wie sie selbst. Beinahe schmeichelnd glitten ihre Augen über die Farbe, die wie Sand war, vermischt mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren rötlichen Ton, der so sehr ihr Zuhause widerspiegelte.

Es hatte in ihr einen beträchtlichen Schock hinterlassen, als sie in der Winkelgasse einkaufen gewesen waren und ausschließlich schwarze Umhänge sah. Scheinbar trug man die hier in Europa. Wenn australische Magier eine solche Farbe tragen würden, dann würden sie im Outback wohl einem Schwarm verirrter Krähen gleichen, der wie die Heuschreckenplage durchs Land zog.

Hoffentlich beschränkten sich die Unterschiede zwischen Europa und Australien auf ein Minimum, so dass ihr die Umstellung nicht allzu schwer fallen würde. Zu ihren Augen mochte diese Farbe sehr wohl einen guten Kontrast herstellen, mehr aber nicht.

Diese Augen waren das ungewöhnlichste an diesem Mädchen. Ein einziges Meer aus Bernstein. Am schönsten sahen sie aus, wenn die Sonne unterging und ihre Strahlen über die Iris irrlichterten. In diesem Augenblick verwandelten sie sich selbst in winzige Sonnen. Jetzt aber lag ein Schatten darüber und er wurde immer trüber, je dunkler es wurde. Ihr kritischer Blick wanderte über den See und ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten.

Da stand sie nun, Aniram Hawkwing, frisch importiert aus Australien, und bekam vor lauter Staunen und Ehrfurcht den Mund nicht mehr zu. Was glücklicherweise niemand sah.

DAS also war Hogwarts. Demzufolge war sie doch nicht so begriffsstutzig, wie sie angenommen hatte. Denn als ihr Vater sehr erschöpft von einer Unterredung mit Professor Dumbledore wiederkam, brachte er nur noch die Kraft auf, um von Schlössern und Häusern zu murmeln. Jetzt, wo sie dieses imposante Gemäuer sah, das sich wie ein Adlerhorst in die aufkommende Dunkelheit schmiegte, war es kein Wunder, dass sie ihn nicht verstanden hatte. Sie legte den Kopf leicht schief.

In Australien gab es keine Schlösser. Ihr Vater sprengte die Grenzen ihrer Vorstellungskraft, als er auch noch behauptete, dieses eine Schloss hätte Häuser. Sie hatte sich schon auf den Anblick eines seltsamen und lächerlichen Gebildes eingestellt. Mehrere Häuser in einem Schloss! Also entweder ein Schloss oder ein Haus.

Gut, Hogwarts sah gewaltig aus und Aniram revidierte ihre Vorstellung von einem Haus. An dieser Stelle zumindest erkannte sie, dass ein Haus nicht nur eine architektonische Definition erfuhr. Ihr Vater hatte gesagt, nach dem Umzug nach Europa käme sie in das Haus Ravenclaw. Ihre Gedanken ratterten weiter. Wie wohl die anderen Häuser heißen mochten? Hatte das alles etwas mit Tiernamen zu tun und war sie auf Grund ihres Nachnamens nach Ravenclaw geraten? Aber was geschah dann mit Schülern, die Allerweltsnachnamen trugen?

Sie war neugierig, sehr neugierig. Es war keine Scheu oder Schüchternheit, die sie befiel, als sie daran dachte, dieses unbekannte Terrain zu betreten. Sie sah es als Herausforderung an und nahm sich vor, so selbstbewusst wie möglich aufzutreten. Also so, wie sie selbst auch war. Und sie würde Fragen zu stellen. Schließlich sollte sie eine Zeitlang hier verbringen.

Jetzt wartete sie eigentlich nur auf jemanden, der sie da hinüberkutschierte oder über den See transportierte oder was auch immer. Sie hasste es, von irgendetwas oder irgendwem abhängig zu sein.

Erneut brodelte der Ärger in ihr hoch. Ärger über ihren Vater. Normalerweise wäre sie teleportiert und wegen eben dieses Ansinnens kam es gestern Abend zum größten und besten Streit seit Jahren im Hause Hawkwing. Sie wollte einfach nicht einsehen, warum ihre übliche Fortbewegungsmöglichkeit hier in Europa nicht mehr möglich sein sollte.

Die von ihrem Vater vorgebrachten Argumente zerschnipselte sie mit ihrem messerscharfen sechzehnjährigen Verstand. Sie wollte sie nicht akzeptieren, sie weigerte sich. Denn immerhin sollte sie nicht unter Muggeln, sondern unter Magiern leben, die wohl kaum zusammenzucken würden, wenn sie auf einmal weg war. Sicherlich hätte es niemand bemerkt, wenn sie sich nachts in den Garten geschlichen hätte und verschwunden wäre. Nicht einmal mit einem Plopp! Einfach weg von einer Sekunde auf die andere.

Aber nein, Mister Hawkwing, der große Erfinder, bestand darauf, dass sie den Hogwarts-Express nahm. Sie schüttelte sich noch nachträglich, als sie an die Fahrt in diesem schnaufenden, altersschwachen Ding dachte. Ihr anfänglicher Missmut schlug erst recht in Ärger um, als sie die Abteile abklapperte und zu ihrem Entsetzen erkannte, dass sie der einzige Fahrgast war. Welcher Trottel auch immer dafür verantwortlich zeichnete, er schien diese komische Mühle einzig und allein für sie eingesetzt zu haben. Die Kette der Fragen mit allem Warum, Wie, Wer oder Was schien nie abzureißen. Seufzend stand sie hier und wusste, die Antworten darauf bekam sie nur dort drüben.

Aniram schnitt Grimassen und rekapitulierte den ellenlangen Vortrag darüber, was sie in Zukunft tun durfte und was nicht.

Unauffällig benehmen. Aber klar. Eine Hawkwing benimmt sich nicht auffällig.

Keine kilometerlange Teleportation wie in Australien. Oho, wenn sie gezwungen war, noch einmal dieses Dampflok-Ding zu nehmen, dann würde sie das mit Sicherheit tun. Außerdem ging es schneller. Ihr tat jetzt noch der Hintern weh.

Und so weiter, und so fort. Überall Verbotsschilder. Einfach nur ätzend. Wenn das ihr zukünftiges Leben hier war, dann gute Nacht! Ihr Vater rieb ihr noch mit mütterlicher Unterstützung Regel Nummer Eins unter die Nase:

Kein Wort von zu Hause.

Ha! Eine schweigsame Hawkwing? Er hatte wohl vergessen, dass sie seine Tochter war. Am besten tackerte sie sich den Mund zu, so dass kein Sterbenswörtchen über ihre Lippen kam. Bis zu einem gewissen Grad verstand sie die Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, denn Australier lebten für sich. Aniram wusste auch, warum. Allerdings unterschied sie zwischen Vorsicht und Vorschrift. Was ihr vor die Nase gesetzt wurde, waren alles Vorschriften.

Unruhig begann sie hin und her zu laufen und schnaubte durch die Nase. Ihr Vater war ein großartiger Kerl, aber in gleichem Maße unheimlich stur. Ein fettes Grinsen bemächtigte sich ihres Inneren und sie dachte, dass sie ja irgendwas von ihrem Vater haben musste. Ihre Mutter hörte sich einen Vater-Tochter-Disput in der Regel so lange an, bis es ihr zuviel wurde und zu nerven begann. Dann wurde sie mindestens genauso laut. Aber egal, in Australien konnte man laut werden wie man wollte, die nächste Nachbarschaft war weit entfernt.

Australien! Sie geriet wieder ins Träumen und wünschte sich augenblicklich nach Hause. Ihr Unwohlsein stieg und ihre Schritte beschleunigten sich. Erst dieses eigenartige Beförderungsmittel und jetzt dieses Klima. Ihrer sonnen verwöhnten Haut war es viel zu kalt. Zudem fing es noch an zu nieseln. Wann würde sie diese Warterei endlich hinter sich haben? Aus ihrer Ungeduld wurde langsam ein bisschen Grimmigkeit. Wie konnten die einen so lange warten lassen? Erst der einzige Fahrgast und jetzt? Es war eine bodenlose Frechheit.

Nicht zum ersten Mal stellte sie sich die Frage, wie viele tasmanische Teufel ihre Eltern geritten hatten, um sie zu veranlassen, nach Europa zu gehen. Nun ja, das australische Zaubereiministerium und in oberster Instanz die Internationale Magiervereinigung als tasmanische Teufel zu bezeichnen, war schon reichlich vermessen. Und womit hing das alles zusammen? Sollte sie stolz oder wütend auf ihren Vater sein? Ihm war es gelungen, einen interkontinentalen Portschlüssel zu modifizieren. Dieser Erfindung würde wohl kaum eine solche Bedeutung beigemessen werden, wenn nicht Voldemort wieder aktiv wäre.

Der war – im Gegensatz zu den antiquierten Europäern, die anscheinend nicht teleportieren konnten – in der Lage, immer und überall aufzutauchen. Aniram hatte noch nie davon gehört, dass ein Apparieren von Kontinent zu Kontinent möglich war. Ihres Wissens reichte ein normaler Portschlüssel nur innerhalb eines Landes. Oder eines Kontinents.

Aus den Erklärungen ihres Vaters ging nur so viel hervor, dass die Magier diesen besonderen Portschlüssel hier, an der einstigen Wirkungsstätte des Dunklen Lords, haben wollten. Und nirgendwo anders. Niemand wollte sich auf Portschlüssel oder gar konventionelle Muggelbeförderungsmittel verlassen, die sich Schiffe und Flugzeuge nannten.

Zwar war es nicht ihre Aufgabe, sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, warum um dieses Ding so ein Wind gemacht wurde. Sie tat es trotzdem. Wahrscheinlich hing es mit der Tatsache zusammen, dass australische Hexen und Zauberer von Natur aus starke Teleporter waren und damit das Wort und die Tätigkeit Apparieren ersetzten. Also irgendeinen Sinn musste es schon haben, dass es jemand als nützlich ansah, eine ganze Familie aus Australien kommen zu lassen.

Mit einem gewissen Stolz dachte Aniram daran, dass sie die ersten gewesen waren, die diesen Portschlüssel ausprobierten. Zuerst ihr Vater, der zur Unterredung mit Professor Dumbledore hierher gereist war, und jetzt die gesamte Familie. Dabei konnte noch nicht einmal gesagt werden, ob drei Personen über so eine gewaltige Distanz transportiert werden konnten. Sie taten es einfach. Ohne Experimente keine Ergebnisse. Das Credo der Australier, mit dem Aniram aufgewachsen war.

Ihr Vater erfand alles Mögliche und Unmögliche, also diesmal einen solchen Portschlüssel. Und? Ihr mittlerweile wirklich grimmiger Blick schoss über den See. Unwillkürlich verglich sie diesen schwarzen Kasten mit dem Ayers Rock. Aber der Rock war wärmer, er war schützender. Selbst in der Nacht verlieh er einem noch Sicherheit. Diese Festung dort drüben wirkte einfach nur abweisend.

Wenn Hogwarts für sie nach den ersten Augenblicken bereits ein hoffnungsloser Fall war, dann führte sie das weiter zu der Überlegung, wie der Unterricht aussehen könnte. Dass er sich in den wesentlichsten Sachen von dem zu Hause unterschied, dessen war sie sicher. Zu ihren Fragen von vorhin fügte sie noch eine hinzu: Gab es hier Teleporter? Die Antwort lag eigentlich auf der Hand und war mit einem klaren Nein zu beantworten. Wenn die Europäer so versessen auf diesen Schlüssel waren, dann definitiv nein. Sie stellte fest, je länger sie warten musste, desto weniger konnte sie das Wort Schlüssel sagen oder denken.

Krampfhaft versuchte sie, an etwas Angenehmeres zu denken. Sie landete prompt wieder in Australien. Im Augenblick gehörte es noch in die Kategorie der Nebensächlichkeiten, woran sie dachte, denn solange sie hier stand und Wurzeln schlug, konnte sie denken, was, so lange und so oft sie wollte.

Lächelnd erinnerte sie sich an ihr erstes Schuljahr. Ob hier wohl auch so viele Touristen herumschlichen wie um den Ayers Rock? Wenn ja, wie bekam man dieses Problem hier in den Griff? Nicht ein einziger Mensch wäre auf die Idee gekommen, dass es sich bei der Schar Kinder, die sich um den Ayers Rock tummelte, um Schüler aller Jahrgangsstufen handelte. Und erst recht wäre keiner auf die Idee gekommen, das Planetarium im Fels zu suchen. Die Touristen bestaunten den roten Felsen und zischten wieder ab. Natürlich kam es vor, dass sie mit ihrem Geplapper und Geknipse reichlich störend in den Unterricht eingriffen, ohne es zu ahnen. Hier war es wohl kaum vorstellbar, dass Lehrer dafür sorgten, ihre Klassen mittels Teleportation ungefähr fünfzig Kilometer zu versetzen und den Unterricht fortzuführen.

Genau diese Aktionen waren der Grund, weshalb australische Zauberer sandfarbene Umhänge trugen. Es musste manchmal ruckartig vonstatten gehen und diese Farbe war nichts weiter als perfekte Tarnung und Anpassung an die vorherrschende Farbe im Outback. Sie brachte ein innerliches Glucksen zustande. Verursacht wurde es von der Farbe Schwarz. Wenn man die zu Hause tragen würde - nein. Sie stellte sich vor, wenn sich eine Masse von Schülern in schwarzen Umhängen erhoben hätte. Das musste doch für die Muggel wie ein Weltuntergang wirken. Nein, ihre Farbe war perfekt, denn so sah es jedes Mal wie ein leichter Sandsturm aus und sie hinterließen nichts weiter als flirrende Luft. Für ein ungeübtes Auge nicht wahrnehmbar, WAS dort eben verschwand. Die Luft flirrte sehr oft um den Ayers Rock. In der Muggelpresse schrieb man dann von ungewöhnlichen Vorkommnissen.

Überhaupt kam sie aus einem Land der Ungewöhnlichkeiten. Nur war es für sie Normalität. Ihr graute irgendwie vor dem Zusammenstoß mit der Realität, wenn sie feststellen musste, dass es KEINEN Unterricht am Ayers Rock gab, KEINE Erforschung der Traumzeitpfade der Aborigines, KEINE Arbeiten mit Magnetfeldlinien, die um solche magische Stätten wie den Rock am stärksten ausgeprägt waren. Die am besten und strengstens gehüteten Geheimnisse trug sie mit sich herum. Wieder tauchte vor ihrem geistigen Auge dieses Verbotsschild auf:

Nichts von zu Hause erzählen.

Sie dachte an die Aborigines, die Ureinwohner Australiens, die in ihren Augen selbst halbe Magier waren. Sie brauchten nicht einmal eine Ausbildung. Denn wie sonst wenn nicht durch Teleportation bewegten sie sich vorwärts? Aniram war manchen dieser Geheimnisvollen auf ihren Wanderungen begegnet. Sie erinnerte sich noch an ihren aufgeklappten Kiefer, als sie von einer kurzen Ablenkung wieder auf ihren Gesprächspartner schaute oder besser gesagt schauen wollte, aber der war weg. Weit und breit kein Busch, kein Baum oder Stein, hinter dem man sich verstecken konnte. Kahler Boden und heiße Luft. Aber der Aborigine war trotzdem weg. Es war manchmal unheimlich. Und unwahrscheinlich. Sie zweifelte jetzt schon daran, ob ihren Worten jemals Glauben geschenkt werden würde.

Das Unwahrscheinlichste war jedoch die Traumzeit und ihre Erlebnisse darin. Zwar ungern, aber dennoch mit einem gewissen Stolz erinnerte sie sich an die zurückliegenden vier Jahre. Knochenhartes Training, das schon Kampfsport gleichkam, gleichzeitig Meditation, um eine größere Zielsicherheit und die Fokussierung der Körperkräfte auf den mit Magnetlinien verstärkten Umhang zu erreichen. Nur mit diesen Fähigkeiten hatte man überhaupt eine Chance, aus einer anderen Zeit zurückzukommen.

Die Traumzeit-Teleport-Prüfung war die schwerste Prüfung im Leben eines australischen Magiers. Auch wenn es seltsam erscheinen mag und für manche zu früh war, diese Prüfung absolvierte man am Ende der vierten Klasse. Die eigenen Vorbereitungen wurden von den Lehrern mit peinlicher Genauigkeit überwacht. Natürlich wurden auch die Eltern mit eingespannt. Nicht selten war es ihre Mutter, die sie mitten in der Nacht anstupste und sagte: „Unsichtbarkeit." Aus dem Stand, genauso genommen aus dem Schlaf heraus musste dieser Trank samt Zutaten, Zubereitungszeit und Wirkungsweise heruntergeleiert werden. Dieses umfangreiche, solide fundierte Wissen musste sein, denn ansonsten konnte man sich die Zulassung zur Prüfung abschminken. Ganz einfach deshalb, weil man allein war. Kein Lehrer, kein Eingeweihter, mit dem man durch ein dünnes Band noch verbunden war und von dem man sich Rat holen konnte, nichts. Es gab nur noch den Schüler und seine Fähigkeiten, denn selbst ein Zauberstab war in der Traumzeit wirkungslos, regelrecht außer Gefecht gesetzt.

Bei dieser Prüfung zählte wirklich, entweder teleportieren oder für immer von der Bildfläche verschwinden. Die Vermisstenmeldungen hielten sich zwar in Grenzen, aber sie waren unleugbar vorhanden. Aniram mochte sich nicht ausmalen, wie es wohl war, in einer fremden Zeit festzustecken, für immer, ohne Hoffnung auf Rückkehr. Niemand konnte vorher einschätzen, wo und vor allem wann er landete. Manchmal lagen zehn Jahre zwischen Start und Ziel, manchmal tausend.

Sie selbst hatte wohl vor zwei Monaten alle vorhandenen Rekorde gebrochen. Voller Stolz hatte sie ihren neuen Zauberstab entgegen genommen. Ein australischer Magier besaß in seinem Leben zwei Zauberstäbe – den ersten zu Übungszwecken bis zur vierten Klasse, den zweiten nach bestandener Prüfung. In sehr seltenen Fällen – und Aniram wusste, die Anzahl derer war nicht hoch – besaß man als drittes den seines Pendants. Wenn man eines hatte oder war. Durch eine solch intensive mentale Verbindung war man in der Lage, ungeheure Kräfte freizusetzen und mit ihnen zu arbeiten.

Der Kern eines Zauberstabes bestand aus mehreren Komponenten. Er enthielt grundsätzlich einen Splitter des Ayers Rock, umschlossen von einem Mitbringsel aus der Zeit, in der man gelandet war. Professor Adomoo-Dongkada, ihr Schulleiter, machte jedes Mal ein großes Geheimnis daraus, wenn er die Zauberstäbe verteilte. Immerhin war zu einem solchen Anlass alles, was einen sandfarbenen Umhang trug, anwesend. Es trieb ihr jetzt noch die Schamesröte ins Gesicht, weil er auf sie ganz besonders stolz gewesen war. Aber da schloss er sich nur dem Urteil der anderen Lehrer an. Sie war schließlich die erste und einzige, die es jemals geschafft hatte, die…

„Bist du Hawkwing?"

Durch diese Worte wurde sie sehr unsanft aus ihren Träumereien gerissen. Wie aus dem Boden gewachsen stand eine Gestalt vor ihr und bellte sie an wie der Höllenhund persönlich. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und das Mindestmaß an Höflichkeit aufbietend beließ es Aniram bei einem Ja.

„Na dann komm, hab nich den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Sie fühlte, wie ihre Wut greifbar wurde. Ihre Angst, ihre Neugier und ihre Ungeduld wichen dem letzten Gefühl, das sie beherrschte: Zorn. Da wurde sie stehengelassen und dann so heruntergeputzt? Oh nein. Die Gestalt am Boot drehte sich um, als sie keine Bewegung hinter sich ausmachte.

„Bist du festgefroren?"

Aniram schloss die Augen und zwang sich zur Beherrschung. Das sagte sich in dieser Situation einfacher als es ausgeführt werden konnte. Sie fragte sich, wer da vor ihr stand. So eine Art Fährmann vielleicht? Aber warum war er dann nicht früher aufgetaucht? Denn soweit sie ausmachen konnte, stand sie seit Stunden allein hier am Ufer. Definitiv war sie der einzige Fahrgast gewesen und dieser schrullige Typ brauchte gewiss nicht noch auf Nachzügler zu warten. Sie brachte ihre Kiefer kaum noch auseinander, als sie antwortete.

„Ja, könnte man sagen. Mit wem habe ich das zweifelhafte Vergnügen?" Normalerweise stellte man sich einander vor, wenn schon kein Dritter anwesend war, um das zu übernehmen.

„Zweifelhaft?" geiferte die Person. „Du wirst nie an Argus Filch zweifeln, dass versprech ich dir. Genauso ein Lauser wie alle anderen, nichts als Ärger…", der Rest ging in einem Brummeln unter.

Immerhin hatte ihre Wut jetzt einen Namen: Filch. Bevor sie zur nächsten Frage ansetzen konnte, wurden ihre Grübeleien mit einem recht unsanften Knuff in die Seite unterbrochen.

„Was ist, steig endlich ein." Filch stieg ins Boot. „Oder willst du fliegen?"

Lachen konnte über diesen Witz nur einer der beiden Anwesenden. Ihre Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn. Wie lange sie schon hier stand. Warum er sie Wurzeln schlagen ließ. Warum er sie beleidigte. Hatte das was mit ihrem Nachnamen zu tun? Egal. Es dürfte wohl kaum von Bedeutung sein, dass sie sich zum Animagus ausbilden lassen wollte. Im Moment war sie einfach nur wütend und vor allem müde.

Hatte sie vorhin etwas von Sturheit gedacht? Nun, jetzt war es soweit, sie kam zum Einsatz. Aniram nahm sich vor, diesem Gerippe vor ihr eine Lektion zu erteilen, die sie nie vergessen würde. Das wäre doch gelacht. Sie fragte sich überhaupt, warum sie so weit weg von ihrem Vater seine Anweisungen befolgte und NICHT teleportierte. Den Erdboden hatte sie noch nicht sondiert und das gestaltete ihr Vorhaben etwas unsicher, brachte sie jedoch keinesfalls davon ab. Dieses Versäumnis war nicht mehr aufzuholen. Sie wusste also nicht, welche Linie sie tragen würde und welche nicht. Aber Australier taten alles. Noch dazu, wenn sie der felsenfesten Überzeugung waren, sich etwas nicht bieten zu lassen. Aniram fasste ihren Umhang fester und zog sich mit der Kraft ihrer Gedanken vor das Schlossportal.

Das darauf folgende DONG erklang mit einem Widerhall, der der größten Glocke dieser Welt alle Ehre machte. Aniram fühlte sich wie auseinander genommen und falsch herum zusammengesetzt. Sie war abgeprallt wie… ja, wie was? Wie ein Tennisball vom Netz. Ihre Verwunderung stieg ins Grenzenlose, als sie feststellte, dass sie sich in der Horizontalen befand. Noch dazu am Boden. Wieso lag sie? Sie befahl der Glocke in ihrem Kopf Einhalt, aber die hatte eine andere Meinung und klang fröhlich weiter.

Sie grübelte. Dann hatte sie eine Erklärung parat. Durch den Abprall lag sie neben dem Eingang im Gebüsch. Sie ging davon aus, dass es in Europa Gebüsch gab. Froh, eine Antwort auf die selbst gestellte Frage zu haben, befahl sie sich ein Hochrappeln und erneutes Klopfen an die Eingangstür. Vor wenigen Sekunden hatte sie zwar einen lebenden Türklopfer in Perfektion demonstriert und der konnte unmöglich überhört worden sein. Aber was, wenn diese Europäer nicht nur dämlich, sondern halb taub waren?

Doch schon beim ersten Versuch sich aufzurappeln, stöhnte sie laut auf. Die Glocke im Kopf war präsenter denn je und jagte eine Schmerzwelle nach der anderen durch den Körper. Grauenvoll, so zerschlagen hatte sie sich noch nie gefühlt. Verdammt, was war passiert? Bevor sie diese Tatsache einer weiteren gründlichen Analyse unterziehen konnte, hörte sie ein wattiertes Gackern.

„Hey, Hawkwing, bist du das da hinten? Weiß nich, was du gemacht hast, aber scheinbar ging's schief. Meine Fresse, so ein Geschepper und Gerassel, das hab ich bis hierher gehört."

Das Gackern ging weiter.

Weniger ihr misslungener Versuch zu teleportieren trieb ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Körper, sondern eben dieses Geräusch. Die Laute einer Ziege klangen weitaus angenehmer und harmonischer. Aber das hier tat einfach nur in den Ohren weh. Die Glocke schien etwas Platz gemacht zu haben, allerdings im ungünstigsten Augenblick. Obwohl ihre Sinne noch nicht beieinander waren, hörte sie die Ziege näher kommen.

Mit beinahe brachialer Gewalt aus dem Busch gezerrt und landete mit einem Aufschrei auf der Erde. Sie schaute auf ihre Hände, auf die eine warme Flüssigkeit tropfte. Blut. So vieles stürmte gleichzeitig auf sie ein, dass sie nicht wusste, worauf sie zuerst reagieren sollte. Aber beim Herausziehen hörte sie ein Ratschen und das konnte nur bedeuten, dass sich ihr Umhang verabschiedet hatte.

Sie fuhr Filch an: „Du Dussel, genau damit kann man…", teleportieren sollte das nächste Wort sein, aber der Schmerz nahm ihr die Luft. Keuchend setzte sie sich auf. Sie hatte sich wohl mehr Verletzungen zugezogen als gedacht, denn sie sah fast nichts mehr. Alles war verschwommen. Ihre Umgebung nahm sie nur noch wie durch einen Schleier wahr.

Vordergründig beschäftigte sie die Frage, wogegen sie gedonnert war. Wenn es eine Abschirmung war, dann war das die stärkste, mit der sie es je zu tun bekommen hatte.

Viel schlimmer war die Frage - wie sollte sie einen solchen Umhang wieder bekommen? Noch nie hatte sie von reparierten Umhängen gehört. Dazu waren sie viel zu komplex und bildeten mit dem Träger eine Einheit. Sie waren mehr auf den Träger geeicht, als es jemals ein Zauberstab sein konnte.

Bevor ihr noch mehr Fragen durch den Kopf schossen, erreichte Filch seinen Sättigungsgrad an Säure: „Jetzt steig endlich ein, sonst verpasst du noch das Abendbrot und kriegst nich mal mehr ein Bett." Diesmal widerspruchslos und ihre Schmerzen ignorierend stieg Aniram ein.

Schaudernd sah sie diesen schwarzen Kasten an, der auf sie wie ein Gefängnis wirkte. Was würde sie wohl dort drüben erwarten?

**xxxXXXxxx**

Diese Frage wurde ihr leider schneller beantwortet als ihr lieb war. Sie befand sich in der Steinzeit. Das war jedenfalls ihre prompte Meinung über den Krankenflügel und die in Weiß gekleidete Schwester – eine Farbe, die sie als durchaus angenehm empfand - die hilflos an ihrem Bett stand. Außerdem waren da noch ein Mann mit einem weißen Bart und eine streng aussehende Frau mit Hut. Also Krankenstation. Scheinbar war dieser Filch doch nicht so ein Esel. Dennoch sprach sie ihm trotzig jedwede Form von Intelligenz ab. Basta.

Trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl, zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort zu sein. Nichts deutete darauf hin, ob sie schon untersucht worden war. Wie stand es um die inneren Organe, Knochenbrüche und den Blutverlust? Herrschaftszeiten, sie musste unbedingt wissen, wie schwer sie verletzt war. Warum war sie nur von Schweigen umgeben? Tot konnte sie nicht sein, ihre Augen und andere diverse Sinne arbeiteten noch. Dieses weiß-violett-grüne Trio starrte sie aber nur an. Das war schlimmer als auf einer Beerdigung.

Nun, wenn die anderen nicht daran dachte, den Mund zu öffnen, sollte sie das wohl tun. Zuerst stellte sie die Frage, die sie am meisten beschäftigte.

„Wie stark ist das Schulhaus abgeschirmt?"

Antwort erhielt sie in Form eines verwirrten Blickwechsels zwischen den beiden bunten Personen. Freundlich oder höflich schienen diese Europäer nicht zu sein. Erschöpft schloss sie die Augen und dachte, dass es auf eine dermaßen simple Frage doch eine Antwort geben müsste. Wenn irgendjemand diese Abschirmung errichtet hatte, sollte er folgerichtig in der Lage sein zu antworten. Selbst wenn die Abschirmung jahrhunderte, jahrtausende alt war, irgendwer musste dieses magische Konstrukt weitergegeben haben.

‚Große Mutter Kunapipi, wenn du mich schon zu Unfähigen geschickt hast, dann sorge wenigstens dafür, dass sie mich nicht ständig anschweigen. Ansonsten grenzt es ja an ein Wunder, dass ich überhaupt hier liege.'

Da sie immer noch keine Reaktion bekam, machte sie einfach den Anfang: „Sind Knochen gebrochen?"

Die Schwester zuckte leicht zusammen. „Ähm, ja, angebrochen, in zwei Stunden dürften sie geheilt sein. Solange müssen Sie noch ruhig liegen."

Wenn Aniram jetzt lachen könnte, würde sie es lauthals tun. „Mir ist nicht gerade nach Samba tanzen zumute. Innere Organe?"

Sie registrierte bei allen drei Personen ein unaufhaltsames Nach-Oben-Wandern der Augenbrauen. Wenn nicht alles so schmerzen würde, würde sich zum Lachenwollen noch ein Augenverdrehen gesellen.

„Es ist nicht die erste Verletzung dieser Art, also sagen Sie mir gefälligst, wie schwer sie ist." Langsam verlor sie die Geduld.

„Nein, soweit ich feststellen konnte, hat es keine Organe erwischt. Die Rippen haben einen Bogen drum gemacht." Diese Antwort von der Schwester kam recht schnell.

Oh, das war kreuzgemein. Da lag sie hier, konnte nicht lachen und dann begegnete sie solch einem trockenen Humor. Sie verzog das Gesicht und grinste. Also doch ganz brauchbar. Vielleicht ließen die Europäer nur auf diese Art und Weise mit sich reden? Hm. Brauchbarer Gedanke, unbedingt festhalten.

„Helles oder dunkles Blut?"

„Dunkel. Kommt aus Nase, Mund und Ohren und ich an Ihrer Stelle würde jetzt die Klappe halten", wurde sie von der Lady in Grün angezischt. „Das heißt, Sie haben geblutet, dank des Blutstillungstrankes, den wir Ihnen aber nicht oral verabreichen konnten, bleibt uns dieser unerfreuliche Anblick jetzt erspart."

Professor McGonagall konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Dass ausgerechnet ihr, der Stellvertretenden Direktorin von Hogwarts und Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, das passierte, war ein absolutes Novum.

Dass dieses Mädchen dalag und sich selbst kaltblütig sezierte, raubte ihr den letzten Nerv und konnte einen wirklich die Beherrschung verlieren lassen. Mit solchen schweren Verletzungen konnte jemand unmöglich in der Lage sein, eine Beurteilung über seinen Gesundheitszustand abzugeben - ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, exakt beschränkte Fragen zu stellen. Fragen auf das Wesentliche. Normalerweise gefiel ihr ein solcher Charakter, aber nicht mit diesen Verletzungen.

Genau betrachtet, stellte das Mädchen die Fragen, die eigentlich aus ihrem oder Albus' Mund hätten kommen sollen. Nachdem sie sich gefangen hatte, konnte sie ein anerkennendes Aufblitzen ihrer Augen nicht verbergen.

„Ist gut, Minerva, ich schätze ein, dass das nicht das erste Mal ist und dass sich Miss Hawkwing unter anderen Umständen genauso gut zu helfen gewusst hätte."

Der Mann im violetten Umhang sprach leise und gütig, fast einschläfernd. Aber schlafen war das Letzte, das sie jetzt wollte. Aniram fühlte einen leichten Brechreiz in sich aufsteigen und wollte nur noch in ihr Bett, ihr richtiges Bett.

„Stimmt, hätte ich." Sie warf einen kritischen Blick auf die Krankenschwester. „Ich warte noch zwei Stunden, dann gehe ich. Meine Verletzungen sind nur oberflächlich."

Nachdem sie drei fassungslose Gesichter sah, meinte sie: „Na gut, für den Fall der Fälle, geben Sie mir noch was Schmerz stillendes mit. Oder jetzt gleich. Wird ja wieder oral gehen", murmelte sie.

Die Reaktionen waren interessant. Diese Minerva schnappte nach Luft, der Herr in Violett schmunzelte und von der Krankenschwester war von einem Moment auf den anderen nichts mehr zu sehen. Ob sie vielleicht auch teleportiert war? Ach, unmöglich.

„Nun, scheinbar kann man Ihrem Willen und Ihrem Durchsetzungsvermögen keine Grenzen setzen, junge Dame. Sie selbst wissen sicher am besten, was wann möglich ist. Wenn Sie also der Meinung sind, Sie können sich in Ihren Schlafsaal begeben, dann tun Sie das. Ich werde die Hauselfen informieren, so dass Ihr Gepäck schon vor Ihnen da ist."

Verständnislos schaute sie ihn an. „Haus… was?"

„Hauselfen. Sie werden sie kaum zu Gesicht bekommen, aber sie sind da. Ich bin übrigens Professor Dumbledore und das", mit einer eleganten Handbewegung zeigte er auf die grüne Frau, „ist Professor McGonagall, meine Stellvertreterin. Ich überlasse Sie jetzt wieder sich selbst, nachdem ich mich davon überzeugt habe, dass es Ihnen bis auf einige Kleinigkeiten gut geht. Schlafen Sie gut."

Damit zog er Professor McGonagall wenig professionell und gar nicht wie ein Direktor am Umhang und verließ das Krankenzimmer.

Draußen machte sich Professor McGonagall so richtig Luft. „Albus, das ist doch wohl nicht Ihr Ernst? Dieses Mädchen sieht schlimm aus. Sie hat schlimmere Verletzungen als mir je in meinem Leben untergekommen sind, und Sie nennen das alles Kleinigkeiten?"

„Natürlich fällt es mir nicht leicht, sie einfach so", er schnipste mit den Fingern, „zu verlassen."

Nachdenklich blickte er auf die Eingangstür zum Krankenflügel. „Aber ich glaube, Miss Hawkwing kann selbst einschätzen, was ihr fehlt und was nicht. Ansonsten hätte sie trotz ihrer Verletzungen nicht so konkrete Fragen gestellt. Dazu gehört ein sehr disziplinierter Geist, meinen Sie nicht auch?"

Widerwillig musste sich Professor McGonagall eingestehen, dass Professor Dumbledore Recht hatte. Mit blitzenden Augen schaute sie ihn an.

„Ich bin gespannt, was sie in meinem Unterricht liefert."

„Ich bin gespannt auf JEDEN Unterricht, das dürfen Sie mir glauben", schloss er mit einem unergründlichen Lächeln.


	2. Kapitel 2

Ich danke Sympa und Tashgan für ihre ausführlichen reviews. Da mir diese Seite hier immer noch wie ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln erscheint, haben sie mich umgehend ermutigt, das zweite Kapitel hochzuladen. Wenn ich eben im DM was falsch gemacht haben sollte, nun - Anfängerpech.

Sevena, ebenfalls danke. Und mein Versprechen halte ich.

Maria, dich als Beta knuddel ich ohnehin zu Boden.

* * *

**Kapitel 2 - Konfrontation**

Mit denkbar schlechter Laune und finsterem Blick, also im Dauerzustand, machte sich Professor Snape auf den Weg zum Kerker, wo ihn eine Bande ausgelassener und lärmender Schüler erwarten würde. Warum sollte es ausgerechnet in diesem Jahr einen Tag nach den Ferien anders sein? Solange er hier unterrichtete, es war immer dasselbe. Erst als er an ihnen vorbeischoss, ihnen das Gefühl gab, von einem eiskalten Hauch gestreift zu werden und sich dann umwandte, waren sie still. Endlich still. Diesen Moment genoss er außerordentlich.

Er katalogisierte die so genannten Schüler als Hirn amputierten und undisziplinierten Haufen. Schon längst hatte er die Feststellung getroffen, dass es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war, einem Haufen Jahr für Jahr die exakte Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei nahe zu bringen. Erfolglos. Absolut erfolglos. Niemand interessierte sich für Tränke, für deren Zutaten – ganz zu schweigen von der Wirkungsweise. Nicht nur die Tränke, sondern auch die Wirkungen waren so mannigfaltig, so vielschichtig… sie konnten heilen, sie konnten verletzen, desillusionieren, ja, sie konnten sogar töten.

Doch in keinem Augenpaar sah er Begeisterung aufblitzen. Nein, jeder wollte nur schweben und verwandeln und weiß der Teufel alles tun. Hauptsache, es hing mit Fuchteln zusammen. Dieser Haufen fühlte sich anscheinend nur wohl, wenn er einen Zauberstock zücken konnte. Und selbst auf diesem Gebiet waren ihre Versuche lediglich als lächerlich zu bezeichnen.

Zu diesem Unmut gesellte sich das Wissen, dass er dieses Jahr wieder nicht Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten durfte. ‚Wieder nicht' bedeutete Dauerzustand Nummer Zwei. Dies war aber einer, gegen den er wenigstens Jahr für Jahr ankämpfen konnte. Es hatte all die Jahre nichts gebracht, obwohl er rebellierte und sich ob dieses Dauerzustandes seine Gedärme verknotet hatten.

Trotzdem würde er nächstes Jahr weiterkämpfen. Irgendwann, redete er sich ein, irgendwann würde Albus nachgeben. Er konnte sehr hartnäckig sein, wenn es um die Verwirklichung seiner Ziele ging. Lehrer der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu sein – zu werden! - motivierte außerordentlich.

Vor seiner Tür holte er noch einmal tief Luft. Luft, die er gleich brauchen würde, weil er sie mit Maden teilen musste. Schadenfreude bemächtigte sich seiner, als er daran dachte, dass dort drin der Jahrgang der Fünftklässler wartete. Das bedeutete ZAG's. Also würde er dieser Bande noch ein klein wenig mehr einheizen als üblich. Ein sardonisches Grinsen zog über sein Gesicht. Mehr als üblich? Gab es für ihn kein Limit, hatte es für die Schüler auch keins zu geben.

Es würde Hausaufgaben hageln. Diese wiederum zogen schwitzende Schüler und schlechte Noten en masse nach sich. Wenn die Schüler schwitzten und er schlechte Noten verteilen konnte, stieg sein Zufriedenheitsfaktor enorm. Dies machte wenigstens die beiden Dauerzustände erträglich. Außerdem konnte er auf dieser Ebene Macht ausüben und die Geschicke und Ungeschicke nach seinem Dafürhalten lenken.

Er riss die Tür auf und stürmte mit langen Schritten und wehendem Umhang nach vorn. Die Tür fiel von allein zu – inzwischen hatte er den exakten Kraftaufwand herausbekommen, sie nur so weit und dennoch kräftig genug aufzureißen, dass sie nicht nur an die Wand, sondern umgehend und unheilvoll wieder ins Schloss knallte. Ein jahrelang in Szene gesetzter Auftritt, der immer wieder in allen Klassenstufen wirkte.

Abrupt drehte er sich um.

„Dieses Jahr wird kein Spaziergang. Ich hoffe - auch wenn ich die Hoffnung darüber, dass Sie denken können, aufgegeben habe - dass Sie sich im Klaren darüber sind, dass Ihre ZAG's vor der Tür stehen. Das bedeutet, Sie müssen noch ein klein wenig mehr arbeiten als sonst. Keine Zauberstäbe in meinem Unterricht, keine verrückten Sprüche, nur das, was vor Ihnen steht. Ob Sie es schaffen", er machte eine zynische Pause, „liegt allein bei Ihnen."

Stille. Ängstlich glotzende Gesichter. Es gab nichts Schöneres als verstummte Kinder. Ja, man konnte auch Fünftklässler noch einmal daran erinnern, wie klein sie noch waren.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Ob sie die Arbeit für die Muggel wirklich erleichterte, wusste sie nicht, aber Dampfwalzen waren eine grausame Erfindung. Aniram fühlte sich immer noch wie von einer überfahren und entschloss sich, noch einmal diesen weiblichen Knochen- und Seelenklempner aufzusuchen. An ihre Ankunft, die überhaupt nicht so verlaufen war wie gedacht und die recht schmerzvolle Nacht mochte sie sich nicht erinnern.

Nachdem die beiden bunten Personen verschwunden waren, hatte sie den Weg aus diesem ulkigen Sanatorium in Weiß von allein gefunden. Voller Unverständnis darüber, weil niemand ihre Frage beantwortet hatte. Eventuell hatte sie sich doch nicht deutlich und klar genug ausgedrückt.

Ihre Frage nach der Abschirmung wurde gestern von niemandem mehr beantwortet. Dieses ‚niemand' schloss eigentlich alle ein. Wenn die Erwachsenen schon so maulfaul waren, dann durfte sie auch von den flatterhaften und aufgeregten Mädchen, die im Schlafsaal ihrer Ankunft harrten, nicht viel erwarten.

Entweder handelte es sich um ein Thema, das sie nicht interessierte oder aber sie wussten wirklich nichts. Sie seufzte. Das war keine gute Voraussetzung, gar keine gute.

Abgesehen von ihrer unbefriedigten Neugier war sie enttäuscht, dass Madam Pomfrey ihr nicht großartig weiterhelfen konnte. Wie denn auch. Dazu müsste man einige Wunder unter den Europäern bewirken, damit sie in der Lage waren, entsprechende Diagnosen zu stellen. Sie war eine bessere Schwester als das Trio von gestern Abend zusammengenommen. Das hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass sie solche Verletzungen kannte. Das hatte mehr damit zu tun, dass sie schlimmstenfalls hätte tot sein können, bevor sich jemand bequemte, sie über den Zustand von Blutverlust, Knochen und inneren Organe aufzuklären. So etwas musste blitzschnell gehen. Die Antworten kamen viel zu lahm. Es war ein insgesamt lahmer und oberflächlicher Haufen.

Tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, sie tat der Schwester Unrecht. Aber immerhin sollte sie bis zu ihrem Schulabschluss hier leben. Mangels Erfahrung hatte sie nur einen simplen Schlaftrunk bekommen, damit sie die Nacht überstand. Im Klartext: ohne Schmerzen schlafen konnte. Die erhoffte Wirkung blieb jedoch aus. Aniram brauchte jetzt so etwas Ähnliches wie ein Aufputschmittel, denn sie torkelte durch die Kante wie ein leer gesaugter Windbeutel.

Hoffentlich, hoffentlich gab es so etwas hier und wurde auch an Schüler ausgeteilt, denn das brauchte sie unbedingt, um diesen Tag zu überstehen. Was plapperten die Mädchen gestern? Sie sollte nicht zu spät kommen zur ersten Stunde Zaubertränke. Oh nein, Aniram kam vielleicht ab und an, wenn es unumgänglich war, zu spät, aber nie zu Zaubertränke. Die Mädchen faselten auch etwas von Punktabzug.

Darunter konnte sie sich beim besten Willen nichts vorstellen. Wollte ihr der Lehrer welche wegnehmen? Schon allein bei dieser Vorstellung musste sie grinsen. Wenn ihr welche weggenommen würden, dann wäre es wohl besser, sie hätte einige in der Tasche, damit sie dem Lehrer die Punkte geben konnte. Offensichtlich war das ein Tauschgeschäft – der Lehrer nahm, der Schüler gab. Das hatte jedoch wenig mit Tauschen zu tun und warum hieß es Abzug? Egal wie sie es drehte, es machte alles keinen Sinn.

Was war noch? Aniram hatte Mühe und versuchte verzweifelt, die Informationsflut aufzuarbeiten und zwischen wichtig und unwichtig zu entscheiden. Gestern – noch dazu in ihrem ziemlich lädierten Zustand – war sie schlichtweg überrannt worden und konnte die Gedanken nicht mehr sortieren.

Zwei Namen hatte sie behalten. Josephine Reeves, die mit ihrem Vornamen nicht ganz einverstanden war und sich Josy nannte, und Cho Chang. Wenigstens das war greifbar. Die beiden wollten ihr einen Platz zwischen sich freihalten. Auch wenn sie partout nicht begreifen wollten, dass Aniram vor dem Unterricht noch einmal zur Schwester gehen wollte. Sie wurden bleich und waren entsetzt. Warum eigentlich?

Als nächstes versuchte sie sich noch daran zu erinnern, was es mit diesem ominösen Zaubertrankmeister auf sich hatte. Die eine hatte ja ziemlich von ihm geschwärmt. Aniram überlegte, ob dieser Professor hier an dieser Schule vielleicht den Status von Professor Yulin hatte.

Ihr Lehrer für Wahrsagen sah verteufelt gut aus und hatte die meisten Stalker. Aniram grinste sich einen ab, als sie an seine Schüchternheit dachte und die Tatsache, dass er mit der Regelmäßigkeit eines Uhrwerkes von fanatischen, frisch verliebten Teenagern Reißaus nahm. Mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit. Es würde schon seinen Grund haben, warum er sich nicht von seinem Teppich trennte. Wenn man über Yulin sprach, kam letztendlich nur ein Tuscheln heraus. Ein Tuscheln darüber, wie und wo zum Henker er seinen Teppich getunt hatte – denn einfache Turbofransen waren das nicht mehr, an denen er zupfen konnte – und wie er denn bei seinem nicht vorhandenen Draufgängertum jemals zu einer Frau kommen wollte. Sollte. Konnte. Müsste.

So glatt geleckte Typen waren ohnehin nicht ihr Fall. Denn hinter einer rauen Fassade verbarg sich oft ein viel interessanterer und vielschichtigerer Charakter. Ihr kam es nicht auf das Aussehen an, solange sie die Gewissheit hatte, dass INNEN alles in Ordnung war. Mehr als in Ordnung. Ein solcher Mann sollte außerdem noch über eine gehörige Portion Charisma verfügen und eine Herausforderung darstellen. Intelligent, brillant und witzig sein. Für sie gab es eigentlich nur einen Mann auf der Welt, der ihr alles bedeutete, zu dem sie gehörte – der aber leider unerreichbar war. Trotzdem hatte sie gewisse Vorstellungen, weil sie alles und jeden an ihm maß und messen würde.

Aber es lag noch viel Zeit vor ihr, um das Problem Mann weiter auszuwalzen. Sie war gerade mal sechzehn.

Der letzte Satz vor dem Einschlafen, der an ihr Ohr gedrungen war, kam von Cho.

„Morgen haben wir gleich als erstes mit den Slytherins, das kann heiter werden. Das sind ja seine Lieblinge."

**xxxXXXxxx**

All diese ungeordneten Gedanken purzeln durch ihren Kopf, als sie bei der Krankenschwester ankam. Die ihr eine Begrüßung im wahrscheinlich besten Europastandard entgegendonnerte: „Himmel, Kindchen, müssten Sie nicht im Unterricht sein? Das gibt doch bestimmt Punktabzug."

Aniram verzog das Gesicht, als hätte sie Zahnschmerzen. Das war doch wirklich kaum noch zum Aushalten. Zu Hause stellte es kein Problem dar, da konnte man kommen und gehen wie man wollte, solange man das Ganze diszipliniert tat. Schließlich stand sie nicht hier, weil sie Freude daran fand oder gar unter Langeweile litt. Nicht einmal grüßen konnten die hier.

„Guten Morgen!", entgegnete sie demonstrativ und überlaut.

„Ich wollte eigentlich bloß sagen, dass der Trank gestern nicht so richtig geholfen hat. Nun ja, das ist gelogen. Er hat GAR nicht gewirkt. Ich fühle mich noch ziemlich daneben. Ungefähr dort."

Sie zeigte von sich aus bis zur fünf Meter entfernten Fensterbank. „Hätten Sie vielleicht etwas, das mich umgehend wieder auf die Beine bringt? Ich glaube, sonst stehe ich diesen Tag nicht durch."

Madam Pomfrey war entsetzt zu hören, dass ihr Trank nicht geholfen hatte. Er wirkte bei jedem! Wenn Severus erfahren würde, dass seine Spezialmischung wirkungslos geblieben war…

Als sie ihr ins Gesicht sah, wurde sie eines Besseren belehrt. Dieses Mädchen sah wirklich grauenvoll aus, wenn auch das Blut weg war. Regelrecht geschockt hatte sie diesen… Menschenbrei gestern entgegengenommen und stand hilflos davor. Auch der Schulleiter und seine Stellvertreterin waren ratlos gewesen. Noch geschockter war sie, als sie diese ungeduldigen Fragen nach den Verletzungen hörte. Sie klangen, als hätte sie sich lediglich das Knie aufgeschlagen.

Freundlich lächelnd nahm sie Aniram am Arm, führte sie zu einem Stuhl. „Warten Sie hier, ich bin gleich wieder da." Mit einem Augenzwinkern verschwand sie.

Wenigstens das ließ Aniram ein klein bisschen hoffen. Es dauerte gar nicht lange und die Schwester kam mit einem Glas zurück.

„Trinken Sie, das muntert auf und Sie werden sich nicht nur gleich besser fühlen, sondern auch besser aussehen. Und dann aber ab mit Ihnen, bei wem haben Sie denn heute die erste Stunde?"

Besorgnis schwang in ihrer Stimme mit und eigentlich hoffte sie auf den Namen Flitwick. Aber Aniram raubte ihr diese Illusion mit einem Wort: Zaubertränke.

Madam Pomfrey konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr ein bedauerndes „Ach du liebes bisschen" herausrutschte. Sie seufzte. Um nichts in der Welt wollte sie jetzt in der Haut dieses Mädchens stecken. Selbst wenn Professor Snape ausnahmsweise gute Laune hatte, so wusste man doch nie, wo dieses „gut" einzustufen war. Wenn ihm danach war, zog er schon beim Frühstück Punkte für falsches Atmen ab.

Die Gelassenheit des „Opfers" gab ihr allerdings zu denken. Scheinbar gab es in der Ecke, aus der sie kam, keine Punkte. Sonst hätte sie vorhin das Gesicht nicht verzogen, als würde sie chinesisch rückwärts hören und konzentriert übersetzen müssen. Nun ja, sie musste ihre eigene Erfahrung mit Severus Snape machen. Mitleidig schaute sie Aniram hinterher.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Leidlich wiederhergestellt machte sich Aniram auf den Weg. Krampfhaft versuchte sie, der Beschreibung zu folgen, die die Mädchen ihr gestern geliefert hatten. Aber irgendetwas störte sie. Irgendetwas war falsch. Denn sie konnte sich sonst immer auf ihren Orientierungssinn verlassen. Diesmal fühlte sie sich beengt und unwohl – ein Gefühl, das ihr vollkommen fremd war.

Missmut befiel sie. ‚Kann ja heiter werden, wenn ich noch später komme als ohnehin schon. Können die hier keine Hinweisschilder anbringen, wo was ist? Kerker, wenn ich das schon höre.'

Sie schüttelte sich bei dem Wort, als sie den Gang entlang lief. Viele Türen gab es nicht, dafür umso mehr grimmig aussehende Gemälde, die sie vorwurfsvoll und neugierig anstarrten.

„Was ist", blaffte sie, „noch nie einen Menschen gesehen? Oh Gott, ich dreh durch, jetzt red ich auch noch mit Bildern, die mir hinterher starren."

Dann packte sie kurz entschlossen eine Klinke und drückte sie herunter.

Sie blickte in Dunkelheit und quietschte laut. Vermutlich war das fehl am Platz, für sie aber absolut angebracht. Diese Urmenschen hielten scheinbar nicht einmal etwas von Kerzen. Wer fast vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag Sonne in die Augen bekam, den erschreckte diese Dunkelheit.

Da sie die Sitten und Gebräuche nicht kannte und sich zudem die Worte der Krankenschwester in Erinnerung rief, blieb sie zurückhaltend an der Tür stehen. Erst als nichts geschah, begann sie in höflichem Ton zu sprechen.

„Guten Morgen, bitte entschuldigen Sie meine Verspätung, ich hatte noch etwas zu erledigen."

Normalerweise war das schon zu viel, denn in Australien entschuldigte sich niemand für Gänge, die notwendig waren. Man sagte Bescheid, aber entschuldigte sich nicht. Wie sollte man sonst als halber Mensch dem Unterricht folgen können? So jedoch dachte sie, dass sie auf Nummer Sicher ging. Dieses merkwürdige Punktegeschwafel ließ sie gegen ihren Willen nicht los. Es beunruhigte sie jedoch nicht, sondern sorgte allenfalls für große Neugier. Dann begab sie sich frohen Mutes nach vorn, wo sie Josys roten Lockenkopf entdeckte.

Sie hatte noch nicht einmal die Entfernung von zwei Schritten hinter sich gebracht, als etwas Schwarzes auf sie zukam, sich vor ihr aufbaute und sie gefährlich leise anzischte.

‚Fantastisch, wundervoll, prächtig! Hawkwing, wo bist du gelandet? Ein blöder Hausmeister, schweigende Direktoren, ahnungslose Mitschüler, inkompetente Krankenschwester UND jetzt auch noch ein Lehrer, der zischt. Fehlt nur noch, dass er dazu spuckt. Himmel, kann der nicht normal wie jeder Mensch reden?'

„Verspätung? Erledigen? Ich verlange Pünktlichkeit und Disziplin in meinem Unterricht. Name?"

Professor Snape war wütend, äußerst wütend. Wie konnte diese Göre es wagen, einfach so in seinen Unterricht zu platzen, noch dazu mit Worten, die nicht einmal entfernt nach einer devoten Entschuldigung klangen?! Gerade hatte er die Klasse ruhig bekommen, hatte den Schreck in den Augen der Schüler genossen, als er ankündigte, was dieses Jahr auf sie zukam, wollte soeben seine Anweisungen verlauten lassen und jetzt? Jetzt stand jemand vor ihm, der sich anscheinend einbildete, zu kommen und zu gehen wann es ihm passte.

Dann stutzte er kurz. Diese Schülerin hatte er in den vergangenen vier Schuljahren noch nie gesehen. Oh Merlin, dass wird doch wohl nicht die Neue sein, von der Albus gestern noch gesprochen hat? So kurz wie möglich natürlich, denn warum sollte er sein Kollegium umfassend informieren? Nur eines war in seinem Gedächtnis hängen geblieben: Australien. Verächtlich musterte er sie von oben bis unten und wartete immer noch auf eine Antwort – in der Pose eines schwarzen Racheengels.

Wenn er allerdings geglaubt hatte, sie mit seinem Auftritt eingeschüchtert zu haben, sah er sich maßlos enttäuscht. Denn sie sah ihm in die Augen, IN DIE AUGEN, bevor sie sich herabließ zu antworten.

„Mein Name ist Aniram Hawkwing, ich bin erst vor zwei Tagen aus Australien gekommen. Bei meiner Ankunft gab es ein unerwartetes Ereignis, das mir ziemlich zu schaffen gemacht hat. Deshalb war ich noch einmal bei der Krankenschwester. Sie hatte mir gestern Abend so eine stinkende, grünliche Flüssigkeit mitgegeben, wodurch ich angeblich schmerzfrei schlafen hätte schlafen können. Bäh, in einer kleinen zierlichen Phiole, als ob die Verpackung was ausmacht." Halb vorwurfsvoll, halb ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Das Zeug hat überhaupt nicht gewirkt. Außerdem musste ich mir wie aus dem Nichts einen neuen Umhang besorgen, weil meiner von diesem Idioten Filch zerrissen wurde. Jetzt hab ich so ein Second-Hand-Teil in diesem grässlichen Schwarz, das hier üblich zu sein scheint. Scheußlich."

Unwillig zupfte sie an dem neuen Umhang herum und machte damit deutlich, dass schwarz absolut keine angemessene Farbe für einen Magier war. So rannten die Anhänger der dunklen Künste herum, ja, aber normale?

„Nun hoffe ich doch, ich bin wieder auf dem Dampfer. Vielleicht ist der Hersteller der Schmerzmittel in Sachen Aufputschmittel bewanderter. Elender Stümper, so was kann man doch nicht verabreichen."

Ihr Tonfall war mittlerweile patzig. Dann schob sie ihn beiseite und ging nach vorn.

„Wenigstens einen Platz könnten Sie mir anbieten, wissen Sie das? Sie benehmen sich wenig gentlemanlike, das muss ich sagen, wie die Axt im Walde." Damit saß sie.

Professor Snape hingegen starrte immer noch auf die Tür, auf den Fußboden vor ihm – wo niemand mehr stand. Das war einfach unfassbar. Nicht nur, dass sie die Stirn hatte, ihn in Grund und Boden zu reden und Vorträge über Sachen zu halten, die ihn nicht im Mindesten tangierten, nein, nun durfte er erfahren, dass SEIN Trank bei irgendeiner Person nicht anschlug. Stümper?! ER ein Stümper? Dass Filch ein Idiot war, wusste er selbst. Und was bitte gab es gegen die Farbe der Umhänge einzuwenden? Aber erst recht nicht ließ er sich von irgendwem aufzählen, wie er sich benahm. Er war schockiert und drehte sich nur langsam um – das Gesicht so starr wie noch nie. Gerade diese Langsamkeit sorgte in seinem Unterrichtsraum für die entsprechende Spannung. Nichts wäre fataler gewesen, als auch nur halb den Eindruck zu erwecken, er hätte sich nicht im Griff.

Trotzdem nahm die Geräuschkulisse für Kerkerverhältnisse ungewohnte Ausmaße an. Jeder beobachtete Snape: die Slytherins mit Vorfreude, die Ravenclaws mit einem unterdrückten Glucksen, so sehr unterdrückt, dass es schon einem Grunzen glich – wer hatte es jemals gewagt, Snape die Stirn zu bieten? - und doch ein bisschen Angst. Gespannt wartete jeder ab, was weiter geschah. Dieses Vorkommnis ließ sich hundertprozentig in die Kategorie der Einmaligkeiten einordnen.

Wütend und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen fixierte er sie. Er war kurz vor dem Explodieren. Sollte er sich aber dazu hinreißen lassen, seine ganze Energie schon in der ersten Stunde aufzubrauchen, dann würde er heute Abend die Strafarbeit, die es gleich hagelte, nicht entsprechend genießen können. Was waren das nur für Umgangsformen an dieser Schule? War es dort gang und gäbe, sich einfach vorbeizudrängeln und ohne Erlaubnis Platz zu nehmen?

Was ihn wirklich traf und zu schaffen machte, war die Tatsache, dass sie seinem Blick standgehalten hatte. Das brachten nicht einmal alle Kollegen fertig. Keiner schaute Severus Snape ungestraft in die Augen.

Die Klasse, die sicherlich jetzt das Übliche hören wollte, musste er gründlich enttäuschen. Einzig zu seinem Vergnügen. Er hatte andere Pläne. Gerade ausgearbeitet. Frisch aus der Maschine. Ein wahrhaft sardonisches Grinsen glitt über sein Gesicht. Federnden Schrittes begab er sich nach vorn an sein Pult und die Verkündung des Abzugs von hundert Punkten war wirklich nur eine Nebensächlichkeit.

Das unterdrückte Stöhnen bereitete ihm eine größere Wohltat, als wenn er jetzt laut herausgeschrieen hätte. Er wusste zwar, dass die Punkteuhren in der Eingangshalle diese Arbeit erledigten, aber er schlug trotzdem das Buch auf, tauchte die Feder ein und vermerkte diesen Punktabzug. Da er eine Vorliebe für exakte Gliederungen hatte und vor allem sehr klein schrieb, fanden alle vier Häuser auf einer Seite Platz und aus einem unerfindlichen Grund gab es Soll- und Haben-Spalten. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass die Soll-Spalten überquollen, während die Haben-Spalten eine gähnende Leere aufwiesen.

Als er die 100 geschrieben hatte, wusste er, warum er das tat. Die Abnahme der Saphire in den Punkteuhren irgendwo in der Eingangshalle sorgte noch lange nicht dafür, dass seine schlechte Laune beim Anblick dieser gigantischen Zahl fast augenblicklich nach Schönwetter umschlug. Er fühlte sich wie neu geboren. Zufrieden mit seinem Werk lehnte er sich zurück und betrachtete die Neue mit einem äußerst unangenehmen Blick. Giftig. Stechend. Genervt. Deutlich verkündend – du bist überflüssig und eindeutig zu weit gegangen.

Übergangslos und sich ihrer Aufmerksamkeit sicher zischte er: „Ich stelle sehr hohe Ansprüche. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Ihr Zuspätkommen eine Einmaligkeit war. Denn aus Australien zu kommen rechtfertigt noch lange keine solche Disziplinlosigkeit. Es interessiert mich nicht im Mindesten, womit Sie sich herumzuschlagen hatten, Sie haben pünktlich in meinem Unterricht zu erscheinen. Eventuell hätten Sie sich zeitiger auf den Weg machen sollen. Mich beschleicht das dumpfe Gefühl, dass an dieser Schule der Hagel an merkwürdigen Berühmtheiten", er machte eine sarkastische Pause, „einfach nicht abreißen will."

Aniram saß einfach nur stumm da. Sie hörte Gewisper von beiden Seiten.

„Haben wir dir doch gestern gesagt, mit dem ist nicht gut Kirschen essen. Au weia, hundert Punkte, hast du ne Ahnung, wie wir die wieder rausholen sollen?"

Cho hielt sich nicht viel mit Worten auf, sondern rammte ihr den Ellbogen in die Seite.

Unterdrückt stöhnte sie auf. Verfluchte Schmerzen. Die sofortige Entschuldigung von Cho half auch nicht viel weiter. Sie fragte sich verzweifelt, warum die nur alle auf diesen dämlichen Punkten herumritten. Spielten die hier vielleicht doch eine Rolle? Und das Palaver von diesem Lehrer erst… Okay, Biss hatte er. Könnte glatt „Meckie Messer" singen und keinem fällt es auf, dass dort KEIN Hai singt. Josy erntete einen prüfenden Blick. Was sie nur an dem fand… Unwillig schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Finden Sie meinen Vorschlag zu abwegig, als dass Sie ihn in Erwägung ziehen würden?"

„Häh?" Verschreckt ruckte Anirams Kopf nach oben.

„Weshalb schütteln Sie den Kopf?"

„Ach so!" Aniram ging ein Licht auf. „Hat nichts mit Ihnen zu tun."

Snape stand auf und ging unendlich langsam um sein Pult herum. Bevor er sein Lieblingsspielchen startete, fuhr er sie an.

„In meinem Unterricht hat alles mit mir zu tun, verstanden?"

Er war fassungslos. Da saß jemand vor ihm, der unendlich frech war. Aber diese Frechheit würde diesem Bündel schnell vergehen. In Australien konnte sie von ihm aus treiben was sie wollte, aber nicht in seinem Kerker.

„Dann wollen wir mal sehen, wie es mit Ihren Kenntnissen auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke aussieht."

Arrogant, überlegen und ganz Meister postierte er sich. Wer ihn nicht kannte, dachte sich nichts bei dieser seidigen und leisen Stimmlage. Im Gegenteil, der beschäftigte sich mit dem Gedanken, dass er schon wieder zischte und schob das Ganze auf einen Sprachfehler. Der Rest jedoch sah alarmiert auf.

Das Verhältnis dieser Personen stand eins zu neununddreißig.

Snape wäre nicht Snape, wenn er nicht beabsichtigte, noch ein paar Gifte und Gegengifte einzustreuen und abzuwarten, ob sie etwas damit anzufangen wusste. Spätestens nach der dritten Frage würde sie stolpern. Mit dieser Gewissheit legte er los.

„Wofür wird Cornus Circinata am häufigsten gebraucht?"

„Einsatz erfolgt bei Malaria, aber auch bei Leberentzündungen."

„Wo findet man Hypericum?"

„Johanniskraut wächst größtenteils hier in Europa, aber auch in Westasien und Nordafrika."

„Was gehört alles in den Perforatus–Trank?"

„Drachenmilch, Hundehaare, unbedingt weiß, ein paar Blätter Chelidonium, eine Unze von der Brechnuss und natürlich drei Tropfen vom Gift der Buschmeisterschlange. In genau dieser Reihenfolge."

Frage für Frage prasselte auf sie nieder und Aniram begriff nicht wieso. Waren hier alle so schlecht, dass sie vor Stundenbeginn ausgefragt werden mussten oder stellte das hier eine Art Warm-up für Zaubertränke dar? Es ergab für sie nicht den geringsten Sinn. Bis jetzt war sie in diesem Fach eine äußerst aufmerksame Schülerin gewesen und darum kamen ihre Antworten genauso schnell wie die Fragen. Es ging auch schon weiter.

„Was verwenden Sie für ein Conscius-Elixier?"

Aniram überlegte nun doch ein bisschen. „Ich nehme stark an, die Wirkung entspricht dem Tjukurrpa?"

Professor Snape hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was ein Tjukurrpa war, aber mit der Überlegenheit des Lehrers fauchte er nur: „Selbstverständlich."

„Gut, dazu gehören auf alle Fälle Pitjuri, Melaleuca alternifolia, Papaya-Konzentrat und der Binah-Nebel."

Jetzt verstand Snape nicht einmal mehr die Hälfte dessen, was diese Schülerin von sich gab. Also nickte er nur hoheitsvoll vor sich hin, als hätte er genau diese Antwort erwartet.

Schlappen irgendwelcher Art konnte er keinesfalls auf sich sitzen geschweige denn die Schüler spüren lassen, denn in Hogwarts im Allgemeinen und in seinem Kerker im Besonderen hatte er einen Ruf zu verteidigen. ER war unschlagbar und würde es immer sein. Also warf er zwei Worte als Fangfrage in den Raum, wohl wissend, dass dieser Trank nie und nimmer ins Stoffgebiet der vierten Klasse gehörte. Normalerweise.

„Mentitum Mortem?"

„Aber sicher."

Also gehörte das Wort NORMAL definitiv nicht nach Australien. Es war sicherlich nicht nur der Überraschung zuzuschreiben, dass irgendetwas eiskalt seine Wirbelsäule hinauf kroch. Er ließ sich nicht das Geringste anmerken und spöttelte von oben herab: „So? Sicher? Was gehört dazu?"

„Das Basisgemisch besteht jeweils zur Hälfte aus Kamillensud und Milch. Darin aufgekocht werden Convallaria majalis, Delpininium, Lupinus polyphyllus und Aconitum napellus. Dann kommt es natürlich darauf an, wie lange er wirken soll, nicht?"

Dann zählte Aniram an den Fingern die Zusätze samt ihrer Wirkungsweise auf.

„Die Essenz von Maiglöckchen setzt den Takt der Herzfrequenz herab. Es schlägt kaum merklich weiter. Die getrockneten Samen von Rittersporn führen zur Verlangsamung der Atemfrequenz und in höheren Dosierungen bei Tieren sogar zur Lähmung der Gliedmaßen. Die Samen der Vielblättrigen Lupine sorgen für eine an den Beinen beginnende Lähmung der Gliedmaßen, bis der ganze Körper schlaff ist. Sonst glaubt doch keiner, dass derjenige tot ist. Der Blaue Eisenhut würde eigentlich für diesen Trank allein schon genügen, denn er vereinigt alle Wirkungen der vorher genannten Pflanzen in sich. Aber, und das ist das wichtigste", ihr Zeigefinger erhob sich, um deutlich zu machen, dass jetzt etwas sehr, sehr wichtiges kam, „er sorgt für Unterkühlung und Schmerzunempfindlichkeit. Diese Dosierung muss sehr genau vorgenommen werden."

Damit war sie eigentlich fertig, aber sie wäre nicht sie, wenn ihr nicht noch ein Zusatz einfallen würde.

„Wem dieser Trank immer noch nicht ruhig stellend genug ist, der kann noch Lavendel dazugeben. Gegen den ekelhaften Geschmack kann man sich mit Honig helfen. Auf- oder abrunden, je nachdem, was für ein Zuckermäulchen derjenige ist, der ihn schlucken darf."

Er war drauf und dran, wütend mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand zu rennen. Er spürte, wie ihm das Ruder entglitt. Beinahe verzweifelt suchte er nach einem Ausweg, wollte er nicht physisch blaue Flecken davontragen. Mit diesem Trank hatte er geglaubt, ihrem Wissen und ihrer – im Vergleich zu Hogwartsschülern – Überlegenheit in Sachen Zaubertränke eine Grenze zu setzen.

Jetzt aber konnte und wollte er sich einer gewissen Faszination nicht entziehen. Auf dem Weg zum Unterricht hatte er sich über die tumben Gestalten geärgert, die er unterrichten sollte und jetzt saß jemand vor ihm, der mit leuchtenden Augen deklamierte und mit Giften jonglierte, als wäre es Spielzeug. Sie saß einfach hier und redete, als würde sie nicht nur an einem Seminar des Internationalen Zaubertrank-Kongresses teilnehmen, sondern es leiten. Die Selbstverständlichkeit, die Leichtigkeit, mit der sie antwortete, zogen ihn in ihren Bann.

Er musste unbedingt mehr darüber herausfinden. Sei es über sie, ihren Professor, über Australien… Vorübergehend trat alles andere in den Hintergrund.

Snape schürzte die Lippen. „Ich gehe davon aus, Ihre Kenntnis sind theoretischer Natur, denn…"

Weiter kam er nicht, er wurde von einem Lachen unterbrochen. „Du meine Güte, Theorie? Was ist denn das?"

Zornesrot im Gesicht starrte er sie an. „Sie wollen mir doch nicht ernsthaft weismachen, dass Sie diesen Trank gebraut haben? Wenn jemand über einen Trank spricht und alles, was dazu gehört, an den Fingern aufzählt, kann es durchaus Theorie sein. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn ich Sie frage, wie oft sie ihn gebraut haben, bekomme ich keine andere Antwort als von jedem anderen Schüler hier. Und sie lautet: Nie!"

Beinahe siegessicher stand er vor ihrer Bank. „Also, wie oft, wie lange wirkte er und wo getestet?"

In seinem Hinterhirn arbeitete sich eine Antwort hervor, die er hören wollte. Nämlich wirklich entweder nie oder an Ratten. Zu seiner Enttäuschung hörte er etwas vollkommen anderes. Etwas, das ihn an ihr und ihrem Kontinent und überhaupt an der ganzen Welt zweifeln ließ.

„Oh, gebraut haben wir den oft. Sehr oft sogar. Das längste, was wir zustande gebracht haben, war eine Woche. Und getestet? An einem Mitschüler selbstverständlich."

„An einem Mitschüler?" fuhr Snape entsetzt auf. „DAS tut man in Australien?" Nur ganz kurz schoss das Fragment durch seinen Kopf, dass er sich wohl um eine Versetzung bemühen sollte.

„Selbstverständlich." Aniram tat dies mit einem Schulterzucken ab und konnte es gar nicht fassen, dass der Zaubertrankmeister deshalb so entsetzt war.

„Okuna würde nie einen Trank verabreichen, wenn er sich nicht sicher wäre, dass er hundertprozentig in Ordnung ist. Da können Sie Gift drauf nehmen."

„Gift. Eine absolut passende und kongruente Ausdrucksweise. Wie ging es denn dem Mitschüler hinterher?"

„Das ist ja das Gemeine, dem ging es besser als uns allen. Der war wie neu geboren."

Er gestattete sich lediglich ein kurzes Hochzucken der Augenbraue. „Erklären Sie sich deutlicher."

Aniram lehnte sich zurück und lachte.

„Er hat doch die ganze Zeit gepennt. Wir standen um ihn herum und haben uns bis zu seinem Aufwachen eine Woche lang nicht getraut, die Augen zuzumachen, weil wir dachten, er wacht aus dem Scheintod nicht mehr auf. Natürlich ist das unmöglich, wenn Okuna dafür bürgt, dann kann man das beruhigt trinken, aber trotzdem, wir mussten auch noch Protokolle anfertigen. Stress."

Jetzt grinste sie ihn offen an. „Sie kriegen Brief und Siegel, den Mentitum Mortem würfel ich im Schlaf zusammen. Schließlich wollte jeder von uns mal dran sein, also haben wir ihn gebraut bis zum Abwinken. Eine Woche Schlaf ist was Herrliches."

Obwohl sich jeder in der Klasse zusammenriss, um ihn nicht noch mehr zu reizen, hörte er an der einen oder anderen Stelle doch ziemlich unterdrücktes Glucksen. Wütend fuhr er herum.

„Ich finde daran nichts Erheiterndes, Herrschaften. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob Sie sich alle dessen bewusst sind, dass man in Australien einen ganzen Schritt weiter zu sein scheint. Mehrere Schritte sogar - denn der Mentitum Mortem ist Stoff der siebenten Klasse. Nun frage ich mich ernsthaft, an wem ich das Niveau messen soll. An Schülern wie Ihnen oder mir. Aber seien Sie versichert, ICH beherrsche diesen Trank. Demzufolge liegt es offensichtlich an Ihrer nicht vorhandenen Intelligenz."

Ein Stöhnen aus einer einzelnen Kehle aus den Reihen der Ravenclaws ließ ihn herumfahren.

„Willkommen in der Steinzeit, wusst ich's doch."

Noch während Professor Snape seine Ansprache gehalten hatte, wurde Aniram bewusst, dass dieser eigenartige Krankenflügel samt kompetentem Personal keine Ausnahme darstellte.

Er schlich auf sie zu und fragte lauernd: „Steinzeit, Miss Hawkwing? Ich glaube, in Australien gibt es mehr Steine als hier."

„Das mag sein, aber mir wird schlecht, wenn ich daran denke, dass ich mich auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke und wenn ich eine vorsichtige Diagnose stelle, wahrscheinlich nicht nur in Ihrem Fach, um zwei Klassenstufen zurück bewegen muss." Es klang traurig, beinahe depressiv.

Seine Augen verengten sich noch mehr. Gab es überhaupt eine Situation, in der sie nicht das letzte Wort hatte? Also fügte er seinem vorhin gefassten Plan eine weitere Facette hinzu.

„Wenn Sie sich hier… in Europa…", er ließ bedächtig jedes Wort einzeln tröpfeln, „dermaßen degeneriert fühlen, erlaube ich Ihnen eine zusätzliche Arbeit unter meiner Aufsicht. Abends."

Ungeachtet der Schmerzen hieb Aniram mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Tatsache? Geil! Danke."

Er beugte sich über den Tisch und quetschte aus einem Mundwinkel hervor: „Geil? Was soll daran geil sein?"

Die Antwort bekam er aus einer anderen Richtung.

„I… ich glaube, das ist eine etwas andere Art, um Begeisterung auszudrücken, Sir."

Josy heftete bei ihren gehauchten Worten stur ihre Augen auf seinen Umhang und wandte danach umgehend ihr Interesse der Tischplatte zu, feuerrot bis unter die Haarspitzen.

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckte spöttisch. „Sie sind begeistert von dieser Aussicht?"

„Na klar, ich erhoffe eine sehr fruchtbare Zusammenarbeit. Und wehe, sie endet furchtbar." Scherzhaft drohend erhob sie ihren Zeigefinger.

Das war unfair, absolut unfair. Er fragte sich, in welches Wasser Albus ihn da geschmissen hatte. Noch nie, noch nie, noch nie stand er vor einer Situation wie dieser. Und ihre eigene Definition respektive Erwartung ihrer „Zusammenarbeit"… dann dieser Zeigefinger und der Schalk in ihren Augen.

‚Aber ich schaffe das', dachte er mit glitzernden Augen, ‚ich schaffe alle, also auch sie.'

Teils wütend, teils amüsiert, weil so fremd und unerwartet, registrierte er die Bemühungen ihrer Nachbarin, sie endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen. Sein Blick wanderte vollkommen desinteressiert zur Wand.

„Miss Chang, wenn Sie so weitermachen, hat Miss Hawkwing Plattfüße. Wollen Sie das?"

Seine Augen glitten blitzschnell zur Vertrauensschülerin der Ravenclaws - die urplötzlich genauso wie Josy den Tisch anstarrte.

Aniram runzelte die Augenbrauen, schaute ebenfalls dorthin und fuhr mit dem Finger über die Tischplatte. Dann zuckte sie hilflos mit den Schultern. Sie konnte beim besten Willen nichts Außergewöhnliches daran entdecken.

Weil es ihr zu lahm voran ging und sie die abschließende Meinung getroffen hatte, dass er mit seinem merkwürdigen Frage-Antwort-Spiel wohl fertig war, hob sie den Kopf und sprach erneut, ohne gefragt zu werden.

„Haben wir heute eigentlich Theorie oder Praxis?"


	3. Kapitel 3

Zuerst einmal mein herzlichster Dank an meine Reviewer. Ich weiß, ich verlange ganz schön viel, weil die Kapitel nicht gerade kurz sind.

Sympa, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, folgt hier gleich die nächste Konfrontation #g#. Das Dauergrinsen ist sehr gut, bitte behalte es bei, du wirst es brauchen.

Ninni, wenn ich über eines glücklich bin, dann über die Tatsache, damals mit dir dieses kleine Ausflugsstückchen gespielt zu haben. Du hast immer wundervoll snapil reagiert und mich oft überrascht stehen lassen. Du BIST gut!

Cardie, der Schrecken ist da. Lässt sich nicht leugnen. #knuddelt zurück#

Tashgan, danke für dieses Kompliment, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es wirklich von einem Verlag gelesen werden würde… Mit so einem Gedanken habe ich mich noch nie beschäftigt.

Was deine Frage angeht – die Kapitel werden etwas kürzer werden, ich schätze so 7 Seiten. Lässt sich vielleicht leichter lesen. Was den Umfang der Story angeht, habe ich davon selbst noch keine Ahnung. Ich habe schon sehr, sehr viele geschriebene Kapitel und bin immer noch am Anfang…

In diesem Sinne – fröhliches Weiterlesen ;)

* * *

**Kapitel 3 - Im Rausch der Geschwindigkeit**

Was! Sollte! Diese! Frage!! Theorie oder Praxis!

Gefährlich leise zischte er: „Wie soll ich das verstehen?"

Aniram verstand diese Frage überhaupt nicht. Wie brachte man es nur fertig, einfach nur hierzusitzen und zu reden statt das zu machen, wonach der Unterricht hieß? Nämlich Zaubertränke. Zu Hause wäre das unvorstellbar, zu Hause wurde keine Zeit mit Frage-Antwort-Spielchen vergeudet. Dementsprechend fiel ihre Antwort aus.

„Na ja, wir sitzen nur hier rum und palavern, inzwischen könnte doch die erste Suppe fertig sein, oder?" Sie unterbrach sich nur kurz, indem sie sich am Kopf kratzte.

„Professor Okuna wäre jedenfalls nicht zufrieden. Aber was will man von der Steinzeit mehr erwarten…".

Den Rest dieser kleinen, aber offenen Provokation ließ sie in der Luft hängen. Er würde diesen Satz schon selbst zu Ende führen, wenn er intelligent war.

Die unsichtbare Grenze war überschritten. Er konnte nicht mehr anders, als seinen lange unterdrückten Wutausbruch zu manifestieren. Zornesrot im Gesicht hielt er sich an ihrem Tisch fest. Das anfängliche Grollen steigerte sich unaufhaltsam.

"Was glauben Sie eigentlich, wer Sie sind? Wenn hier jemand in meinem Kerker das letzte Wort hat, dann bin ich das. Wagen Sie es nie wieder, irgendetwas besser wissen zu wollen als ich. Wenn ich rede, haben Sie bis zu den Kniekehlen im Fußboden zu versinken. Ihre unorthodoxe Ausdrucksweise sollten Sie sich schleunigst abgewöhnen, sie sitzen im Fach Zaubertränke und nicht Zaubersuppen. Noch eine solche unqualifizierte Bemerkung und ich trage mich ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken, Ihnen in meinem Unterricht den Mund zu verbieten. Außerdem", er schnappte nach Luft, „hätten wir längst begonnen, wenn Sie nicht zu spät gekommen wären."

Sein Gesicht zitterte. All seine Kraft, seinen Unglauben, seine Weigerung zu akzeptieren, was da vor ihm saß, legte er in diesen Ausbruch, der gewiss mehr unter sich begraben hatte als Pompeji.

Davon vollkommen unberührt schielte Aniram vorsichtig nach unten, um zu prüfen, ob ein Einsinken möglich wäre. Es erweckte den Eindruck, als ob sie ein laues Lüftchen genießen würde statt sich einem tobenden Orkan gegenüberzusehen. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf – eine Tätigkeit, die ihn noch mehr aufbrachte.

„Und jeder Satz, den Sie an mich richten, hat mit einem respektvollen SIR zu enden, verstanden?! Sollte das in Ihr sonnenverdampftes Hirn vorgedrungen sein, fände ich es ergötzlich, wenn Sie still wären!!"

Wurden Wutausbrüche dieser Art in der Regel vom höhnischen Gekicher der Slytherins begleitet, blieb es diesmal aus. Das wollte einiges heißen, wenn sie sogar vor dem Hauslehrer, der sie sonst mit Samthandschuhen anfasste und seine gebündelte Wut am Rest von Hogwarts ausließ, kuschten.

Die Ravenclaws hingegen bebten und erwarteten ergeben den nächsten Punktabzug. Keiner wollte Snape noch mehr reizen als es innerhalb weniger Minuten diese einzige Person geschafft hatte.

Mit anderen Worten: es war totenstill.

‚Was für ein Feuer, meine Güte, ich dachte, der Vesuv ist erkaltet.' Das tobende Raubtier schüchterte Aniram keinesfalls ein. Sie legte den Kopf schief.

„Wenn Sie darauf bestehen. Sir!" flötete sie hinterher.

Ihre kleine Konversationsfreudigkeit inklusive ihres Vorschlages, dass er doch etwas umgänglicher sein könnte, wurde eingedämmt. Es lag ihr auf der Zunge, aber etwas ließ sie schweigen.

Äußerlich ähnelte er Okuna etwas, aber nur äußerlich. Sein Wesen, sein Inneres musste sie erst ergründen, bevor sie sich weiter vorwagte. Reizte sie schon der Satzbau, war sie bei dem Befehl, ihn mit Sir anzureden, einem öffentlichen Grinsen sehr nahe. Krampfhaft versuchte sie, sich einen einzigen ihrer Lehrer einschließlich des Direktors mit diesem eigenartigen Satzbau vorzustellen. Es gelang ihr beim besten Willen nicht.

Snape war innerlich inzwischen an der 270-Grad-Grenze angelangt und es fehlte nicht mehr viel, bis er vollends in die Luft ging. Das war sicherlich der Grund dafür, dass er nicht mehr so eiskalt, gelassen und überlegen reagierte.

Etwas in seinem Kopf hatte klick gemacht. Die Sicherung war draußen und in diesem Moment dachte er nicht im Traum daran, sie wieder in die vorgesehene Fassung zu drehen. Zum Teufel mit den Fassungen! Es ging nicht an, dass in seinem Kerker jemand die Dominanz an sich riss.

Dementsprechend ungeduldig und barsch prasselten seine nächsten Worte auf die Klasse nieder. Es war vollkommen sekundär, was und wie viel sie beherrschte.

„Ich dulde nicht, von einer Bande unwissender Trottel umgeben zu sein. Jetzt, heute und hier beweisen Sie mir auf der Stelle, dass Sie genauso viel können wie auf einem anderen Kontinent. Der Mentitum Mortem wird gebraut. Ich gehe davon aus, Sie haben sich Notizen gemacht", bellte er.

Dann schoss er nach vorn und als er in die vielen ungläubigen Gesichter schaute, brüllte er: „Anfangen!"

Ein kleines Stimmchen piepste. „Notizen? Wie soll denn das aussehen, Professor Snape? Die redet ja wie… wie… was weiß ich, viel zu schnell. Da kann man nicht mitschreiben."

„Miss Parkinson", begann er mühsam beherrscht, „es gibt magische Federn zu kaufen, wie Sie eine besitzen. Allerdings nutzt diese Geldausgabe wenig, wenn man nicht damit umgehen kann. Das sollten Sie sich unbedingt zeigen lassen. Denn", er hatte sich wieder unter Kontrolle und ließ sein gefährliches Zischen hören, „irgendetwas von dem, was ich sage, KÖNNTE wichtig sein. Meinen Sie nicht auch?"

Pansy Parkinson nickte mehr als heftig, auch wenn sie nur die Hälfte verstand. Wenn er was sagte, okay, aber sie würde doch nicht mitschreiben, wenn eine Schülerin, noch dazu keine Slytherin, den Mund auftat.

„Falls Sie die Zutaten vergessen haben sollten, was ich durchaus vermute", wiederum ein heftiges Nicken, „gibt es schließlich noch Ihr Zaubertrankbuch. Vorausgesetzt, Sie haben sich den Namen dieses Trankes gemerkt."

Es tourte weiter in ihm. Allesamt mit Dummheit und Blindheit geschlagen. Warum nur wurde dieser eigenartige Neuzugang nicht seinem Haus zugeteilt? Verflixt, da hätte er endlich ein helles Köpfchen, das würde eine Menge Punkte für sein Haus bringen, die er höchstpersönlich in der Haben-Spalte seines Büchleins vermerken könnte und nicht zuletzt wäre er endlich einmal in der Lage, es den hochnäsigen Gryffindors zu zeigen. Denn Minerva trug ihre Nase inzwischen genauso hoch wie ihre Schüler es taten. Es war unerträglich.

Aniram hörte nur das Wort Buch und schluckte. Nicht gerade leise wandte sie sich an Josy.

„Sag mir jetzt ja nicht, ihr arbeitet mit Büchern." Diese Worte wurden von einem stummen Flehen aus ihren Augen begleitet.

Josy, die genau wie alle anderen fassungslos war, dass es jemand wagte, so mit Snape zu sprechen, schaute ihre neue Klassenkameradin perplex an. Wie konnte man nur eine solche Frage stellen?

„Klar braucht man Bücher. Hast du etwa keine?" Mehr als ein Wispern ließ sie nicht hören.

Aniram nahm es mit der Lautstärke nicht so genau. „Nö, wozu denn. Was ich weiß und wissen muss, hab ich im Kopf. Aber na ja, euer Griesgram kann mir bestimmt weiterhelfen."

Sie zwinkerte verschmitzt und rief durch den Raum Snapes Namen.

Josy wollte sie noch warnen und betete inständig, dass die Ravenclaws nicht noch mehr Punkte verloren. Denn das würde unweigerlich passieren, wenn Snape erfuhr, dass jemand unvorbereitet in seinen Unterricht kam. Und Bücher gehörten definitiv zur Vorbereitung.

Langsam, fast in Zeitlupentempo, drehte er sich um. Seine Frage wurde von einer leicht nach oben gezogenen Augenbraue begleitet.

„Miss Hawkwing, haben etwa sogar Sie Ihre gerade aufgezählten Zutaten vergessen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht." Sie wedelte durch die Luft. „Aber ich habe kein Zaubertrankbuch. Könnten Sie mir vielleicht so ein Teil aufreißen, Sir?"

Seine grimmige Mine machte ihr klar, dass sie nicht vor Okuna stand. Am liebsten hätte sie sich auf die Zunge gebissen. Aber es war nun mal heraus. Jetzt half vielleicht nur noch ein schüchterner Dackelblick von unten. Dabei hatte sie doch diesmal an den Sir gedacht. Das war eine komplizierte Angelegenheit. Sie modellierte den Filmtitel „Leichen pflastern seinen Weg" kurzerhand in „Sirs pflastern ihren Weg" um.

„Kein Buch? Arbeitet man in Australien nicht mit Lehrbüchern? Hoffentlich können Sie lesen."

Er knallte ihr ein Exemplar auf den Tisch. „Wie ich Ihnen bereits vorhin nahe legte, arbeiten Sie an Ihrem Sprachschatz. Ich kann Ihnen lediglich ein Buch aus-LEIHEN."

Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen vermerkte er noch einen Punkt auf seiner abendlichen Liste.

„Aber nicht doch, vorhin sagte Sie, ich sollte mir meine unorthodoxe Ausdrucksweise abgewöhnen. Das ist etwas ganz anderes als am Sprachschatz arbeiten. Glauben Sie mir. Und äh ja, danke."

Voller Irritation fiel ihr Blick auf diesen unheimlich fetten Wälzer. „Äh, Sir."

Er holte Luft und wollte sie maßregeln. So! Sprach! Einfach! Kein! Schüler! Dann jedoch sah er fassungslos zu, wie sie mit spitzen den Deckel anfasste und sich bis zum Inhaltsverzeichnis vor grub. Neugierig, was weiter folgte, musterte er sie wie ein seltenes Tier. Es ermunterte ihn nicht gerade, dass sie entrüstet die Backen aufplusterte und die Luft geräuschvoll entweichen ließ. Vollkommen ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass er vor ihr stand.

Aniram hatte genug gesehen. Das war alles ein Klacks und wurde im Vorbeigehen erledigt. Jeden Trank beherrschte sie. Wenn die das aber hier so wollten – und dieser Lehrer ganz besonders - dann würde sie eben so tun, als ob sie ein Buch zur Hand nähme. Sie sah sich um.

„Wo ist denn das Basisgemisch?"

Alle anderen Zutaten hatte er mit einem kurzen Wink seines Zauberstabes fein säuberlich auf einem seitlich angeordneten Arbeitstisch platziert. Aber die Flüssigkeiten?

Snape beschäftigte sich immer noch mit dieser interessanten Unterbrechung seines Unterrichts. Die ihm gar nicht mal schlecht gefiel, wenn sie etwas anders verlaufen wäre. Etwas mehr nach seinem Coleur. Er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass er keinesfalls so reagiert hatte, wie es sonst seine Art war. Aber welcher Schüler wagte es schon, ihm einen offenen Affront hinzulegen?

Er hatte erwartet, dass sie auf die Knie sank, um Gnade winselte, weil hundert Punkte unheimlich viel waren und überdies noch rückwärts auf den Knien rutschend die Kerkerfliesen vor ihm ableckte, damit er gefahrlos darauf treten konnte und sich die Schuhe nicht schmutzig machte. Was tat dieses Energiebündel stattdessen? Grinste ihn an, sprach, wenn sie nicht aufgefordert war, bediente sich unbeschreiblicher Worte und hatte genau damit dafür gesorgt, dass er für sich selbst auf vorübergehende Unzurechnungsfähigkeit plädierte.

Jetzt scheuchte sie schon wieder seine Gedanken auf – mit einer Frage wie aus dem Nichts. Jeder andere Schüler hätte sich erst einmal dezent geräuspert, wenn überhaupt; Räuspern war in seinen Augen unangebracht, ungenehm und hoffnungslos überflüssig - im Optimalfall hätte der Schüler die ganze Stunde seinen Arm in der Luft hängen lassen.

Wütend schaute er sie an.

„Ach, Sie sind ja noch da. Oh, Sir."

Ein Wink seines Zauberstabs genügte, dass das Arbeitsmaterial vorhanden war. Sprechen, Zusammenstauchen oder sie nach allen Regeln der Kunst des Origami zusammenfalten konnte er nicht. Noch nicht. Dazu musste er erst noch ein bisschen Anlauf nehmen.

Aniram war heilfroh, dass es endlich etwas zu tun gab. Mit blitzenden Augen und einem fast schon geschrieenen Danke sprang sie auf, wirbelte um den Tisch herum und bewaffnete sich mit allem, was sie brauchte. Kessel, Schneidbrett, Messer, Mörser, Stößel, Spatel und Waage.

Snape hatte sich inzwischen zu seinem Pult begeben. Im Augenblick war es wohl besser zu sitzen, sonst rannte sie ihn noch um.

Nachdem sich Aniram mit den Arbeitsmitteln versorgt hatte, rannte sie umgehend zum Regal, zerrte ein geeignetes Gefäß heraus, maß zu gleichen Teilen Milch und Kamillensud ab, verrührte alles mit einem Glasstäbchen und ging zurück zum Tisch. Was dann folgte, war für niemanden mehr nachvollziehbar.

Aniram legte ihren Umhang ab, ließ ihn auf ihren Stuhl gleiten, warf mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben das Buch hinterher und begann, nachdem sie das Basisgemisch in den Kessel gegeben und Feuer darunter angezündet hatte, mit der Kleinarbeit.

Schon längst hatte sie vergessen, wo sie war. Sie arbeitete so schnell, dass man glaubte, einer optischen Täuschung zu unterliegen. Sie entwickelte beim Zerhäckseln, Zerschneiden und Zermahlen eine so hohe Geschwindigkeit, dass niemand mehr ihren Händen folgen konnte. Die perplex aufgerissenen Münder um sich herum bemerkte sie ebenfalls nicht.

‚Faszinierend, ich glaube, ich könnte ihr die Augen verbinden und sie trifft trotzdem noch alles. Dieses Im-Schlaf-Zusammenwürfeln sollte ich ihr wohl abkaufen.'

Was sich seiner bemächtigte, war jedoch nur Neid. Neid auf diesen australischen Professor, bei dem die Schüler Schlange standen, um einmal dran zu sein. Neben dem Neid arbeitete sich ein gewisses Maß an Zorn empor, weil niemand so arbeitete wie sie. Niemand in gleichem Maß für sein Fach zu begeistern war. Snape fragte sich, ob sie eine Ausnahme in Australien war. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Rest der Schüler.

Er schnauzte: „Vom Zusehen wird Ihr eigener Trank nicht fertig."

Als hätte man sie aus ihrem schockgefrosteten Zustand aufgetaut, kam Bewegung in die Schüler. Sie begannen, sich ihre Zutaten unter Zuhilfenahme des Buches zusammenzusuchen. Ohne Buch ging gar nichts, das musste immer mit. Nicht nur für den Fall, dass etwas vergessen wurde zu holen, sondern weil ihnen dieser Trank nicht nur unbekannt, sondern auch unheimlich war.

Er war ihnen genauso unheimlich wie das, was sich in der ersten Bankreihe auf Ravenclaw-Territorium abspielte. Mit Zutaten und Arbeitsmitteln schlichen sowohl Slytherins als auch Ravenclaws an dieser Bank vorbei, um mit eigenen Augen Zeuge dieses Wahnsinns zu werden.

Mit teilweise dezentem, teilweise überdeutlichem Kopfschütteln schlichen sie wieder zurück. Sie legten großen Wert darauf, das Ganze ohne Kopf und ohne Hals zu tun, nur um der Aufmerksamkeit Snapes zu entgehen.

Diese Sorge war jedoch unbegründet, denn der war mit seinen Gedanken weit weg, wenn er auch jedem Schüler im Kerker vermittelte, ihn genau in diesem Augenblick im Visier zu haben.

Während die flinksten die Nase abwechselnd ins Buch und in den Kessel steckten, reckte sich Aniram. Ihre schwitzenden Hände wischte sie am Rock ab. Mit einem letzten Blick in den Kessel vergewisserte sie sich, dass sie durchaus zufrieden sein konnte. Mit geschlossenen Augen fächelte sie sich das Aroma zu. Immer wieder, denn ihre Nase hatte in diesem Moment das Sagen.

Er warf einen zufälligen - wirklich zufälligen? - Blick in ihre Richtung. Wäre sein Haar nicht so lang und schwer, würde es wohl augenblicklich in die Höhe schnellen und für eine Weile dort verharren. Es lähmte ihn regelrecht, was er sah. Noch nie, bis auf eine einzige Ausnahme, nämlich sich selbst, hatte er jemanden erlebt, der einen Trank roch. Aber diese Hawkwing hielt definitiv die Augen geschlossen und sog den Dampf ein. Das nächste, was er hörte, traf ihn nicht minder.

„Und welcher als nächstes?"

„Ähm, Sir", legte sie noch nach. Schon wieder hatte sie diese hochherrschaftliche Anrede vergessen.

Lauernd, wie ein Raubtier, das sich seiner Beute näherte, ging er auf ihren Tisch zu.

„Als nächstes?"

Ihn beschlich ein dumpfes Gefühl der Vorahnung und wollte die Antwort, die jetzt kam, lieber nicht hören. Definitiv nicht, weil sie einfach im Bereich des Unmachbaren lag.

„Na, ich bin fertig. Bin ich im Altersheim oder wie? Wollen Sie kosten? Äh, Sir, Sir." Sie riss den Deckel vom Kessel und verkündete strahlend: „Drei Tage und fünf Stunden, SIR!"

„Fertig, Miss Hawkwing?"

Fassungslos schaute er in den Kessel. Diese Fassungslosigkeit versuchte er mit einem lediglich neugierigen Blick zu kaschieren. Unvorstellbar. Nein, es war wirklich nicht möglich, diesen Trank in nicht einmal einer halben Stunde fertigzustellen. Es gab weitaus einfachere, an denen er mit diesen Stümpern manchmal drei Tage herumwerkelte. Wie machte sie das?

„Nu ja, glauben Sie es endlich", zappelte sie herum, „Sir. Also, Sir, das bringt mich echt ins Schwitzen, Sir."

Damit knallte sie den Deckel wieder auf den Kessel und schloss die Augen.

Er quetschte aus dem Mundwinkel hervor: „Sie können Ihren Nachbarn zur Hand gehen, das machen Sie als nächstes. Und nach der Stunde melden Sie sich bei mir."

Freudestrahlend riss sie die Augen auf. Aniram konnte das Ende der Stunde kaum abwarten. Vielleicht bekam sie Sonderarbeiten? Ansonsten war es ja langweilig. Wo war sie nur hingeraten? Seufzend schaute sie auf ihre Nachbarn, denen sie helfen sollte.

Weniger wegen der Tatsache, dass Josy und Cho Blut zu Wasser schwitzten, sondern weil sie sich jetzt in dieser komischen Sprache versuchen wollte, unterdrückte sie ein kleines Kichern. Mit einer übertriebenen Verbeugung verneigte sie sich vor Josy.

„Darf ich Euer Unvergleichlichkeit zur Hand gehen?"

Die Angesprochene wimmerte und suchte irgendein klitzekleines Mauseloch, in das sie jeden Augenblick schlüpfen konnte. Egal, wie groß es war, es bot ein ideales Versteck.

War Aniram denn nie ruhig? Wenn Snape sie so angebrüllt hätte, sie wäre wahrlich bis zu den Kniekehlen versunken. Darüber hinaus noch freiwillig bis zu den Hüften. Egal wie weit, egal wie tief, aber sie wäre gesunken. Schon allein deshalb, damit man seinem Zorn nicht mehr ausgeliefert war. Jetzt alberte sie auch noch herum. Eigentlich wäre es etwas zum Lachen, aber schon allein der Gedanke, in Snapes Gegenwart laut aufzulachen, ließ sie nicht einmal daran denken.

„Wenn du nicht gleich ruhig bist, tret ich dir in den…", Cho ließ den Ort, an den sie zu treten wünschte, unerwähnt.

Aniram sah die Gesichter um sich herum und fühlte sich wie im Leichenschauhaus. Sie erfüllte Chos Wunsch - oder auch Befehl - und war still. Danach erklärte sie mit unglaublicher Sachkenntnis und Konzentration ihren Nachbarn, was wann zu tun war. Schließlich kam es auch auf die Reihenfolge der Zutaten an.

Snape ließ seinen Blick durch die Klasse schweifen. Ihm wurde das eigenartige Gefühl vermittelt, nur eine Person würde arbeiten. Es ließ ihn nicht los, als er sich vergegenwärtigte, wie sie ihm immer wieder unaufhörlich über den Mund fuhr. Oh nein, dafür, dass sie ihn von einer Fassungslosigkeit in die nächste ritt, musste sie bezahlen. Fertig.

‚Als nächstes.' Was kam noch alles? Hatte sie einen Trank schon fertig, bevor er gesagt hatte, welcher gebraut werden sollte? Grimmig fuhr sein Blick über die gebeugten Häupter, irgendein Grund zum Punktabzug musste sich doch finden lassen. Dass es nicht sein Haus betreffen würde, verstand sich von selbst. Also richtete er seine volle Konzentration auf die Ravenclaws. Zu seinem Leidwesen arbeiteten sie immer schneller und wilder.

Diese Hawkwing war mal hier, mal dort, erklärte, braute mit. Nicht nur, dass ihre Präsenz an so vielen Tischen unnatürlich und unwirklich erschien, darüber hinaus wirkte sie auf ihre Mitschüler wie eine Droge. Schneller, höher, weiter. Und noch schneller. Ihr Elan schien die anderen anzustecken und nicht selten sah er ein Ravenclaw-Gesicht schadenfroh zu seinen Slytherins wandern. Es schien, als würde sie an allen Orten zugleich sein.

Dort, wo sie auftauchte, nahm der Trank seinen Fortgang und die Stunde ebenfalls. Leise erklärte sie, wie er auszusehen und zu riechen hatte. Bekümmert seufzte sie, als ihr Unverständnis entgegenschlug.

„Ihr lernt das schon noch."

Verspürte sie anfangs noch ein Hochgefühl, so brauen zu können wie zu Hause, wurde sie im Laufe der Zeit von beinahe grenzenloser Resignation heimgesucht. Zu einem ausführlicheren Satz konnte sie sich nicht aufraffen. Ihre Mitschüler hatten sich mehrfach vergewissert, ob das, was da vor ihnen blubberte, wirklich Scheintod bewirkte. Nach der zehnten Frage ging sie in die Luft.

„Nein, ihr seid dann in der Lage, Sprünge von fünf Metern aus dem Stand hinzulegen."

„Wirklich?"

Ihr war nach Weinen zumute. WAS brauten sie hier eigentlich? Hatte sich jemand die Mühe gemacht, nicht nur Rezeptur, sondern auch Wirkungsweise durchzulesen? Hatte jemand zugehört? Wohl kaum, denn sonst würde sie nicht vor solch geistreichen Fragen stehen.

Glücklicherweise hatte sie genügend Haare, die sie sich raufen konnte. Fassungslos ob einer solchen Dämlichkeit wollte sie zu einer geharnischten Antwort ansetzen, als für Lehrer und Schüler der Gong die Erlösung verkündete.

Pause. Endlich raus hier.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Fluchtartig leerte sich der Kerker und Aniram blieb verdutzt mitten im Gang stehen. Niemand, wirklich niemand, hatte dafür gesorgt, seinen Arbeitsplatz aufzuräumen. Im Gegenteil, unter vielen Kesseln brannten sogar noch die Feuer.

Eine kurze Sprachlosigkeit bemächtigte sich ihrer, was wirklich sehr selten vorkam, und die Tatsache, dass sie sich nach der Stunde bei ihm melden sollte, hatte sie kurzfristig ins Reich der Nebensächlichkeiten verbannt. Als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, polterte sie los.

„Elende Sauerei."

Snape fuhr entsetzt auf. Wenn jemand in seinem Kerker fluchte dermaßen ungeniert fluchte, dann war er das. Noch nie hatte sich das eine andere Person erlaubt geschweige denn erdreistet – nicht einmal ein Erwachsener. Er hatte viel zu viel durchgehen lassen und die Liste seiner abendlichen Punkte erweiterte sich. Sie würde lange Zeit damit verbringen, diese Liste abzuarbeiten.

Schon jetzt bereitete es ihm diebische Freude, Punkt für Punkt abhaken zu können.

Ein Wink des Zauberstabs brachte die Feuer zum Erlöschen. War das jemals vorgekommen, dass die Schüler davon stürzten, ohne alles ordentlich zu hinterlassen? Entsetzen kroch in seine Eingeweide. Eigentlich hätte er das nie und nimmer dulden dürfen. Und wer war schuld an diesem Dilemma, dass ihn diese Rasselbande anscheinend nicht mehr für voll nahm? Diese Person, die ihm jetzt ein freundliches Dankeschön entgegen schmetterte.

Mit in die Seiten gestemmten Händen blieb sie stehen. Ihr fiel doch noch etwas Entscheidendes ein.

„Äh, Sir. Das macht mich wirklich wahnsinnig, wissen Sie das? Seit wann seid ihr denn Sirs? Von der Queen zum Ritter zerschlagen oder wie? Oh nein, ich glaube, ich fertige mir Kärtchen mit diesem Wort an und damit ich es ja nicht vergesse, halte ich so ein Kärtchen während meiner gesamten Rede hoch. Ein fantastischer Einfall, Miss Hawkwing."

Australisches Eigenlob stank nie und deshalb hatte sie auch keine Probleme, sich selbst zu loben. Jemand anders tat es ja nicht.

„Herkommen!", befahl Snape.

„Warum?" Etwas Geistreicheres fiel ihr beim besten Willen nicht ein.

„WARUM?! SIR?!"

Ihm war danach, sie in der Luft zu zerpflücken.

Aniram beschlich das Gefühl, wenn sie ihm jetzt diese beiden Worte genauso entgegenbrüllte, würde sie das nicht überleben.

Gelassen, äußerlich sehr gelassen, ließ sich Snape hinter seinem Pult nieder. Ihn beschäftigte immer noch ihr „fertig".

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass in Australien eine Zaubertrankstunde den ganzen Tag dauert."

Etwas Gönnerhaftes und Nachsichtiges schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Wie viele Tränke brauen Sie in einer solchen Stunde?"

Ihr Blick war schlichtweg entsetzt. Dann fuchtelte sie aufgeregt mit den Händen.

„Nicht doch, genauso wie hier. Eben eine Stunde. Schaffen?" Aniram zuckte die Schultern. „Och, kommt drauf an. Im Durchschnitt zehn. Das ist abhängig davon, wie Okuna drauf ist, dann werden es eben nur sechs oder sieben. Wenn er anfängt, einen Schwank aus seiner Jugend zu erzählen, ist der Gute nicht zu bremsen." Sie kicherte.

Zehn? Hatte sie eben zehn gesagt? Seine Finger krallten sich um seine Armlehne.

„So, zehn. Schön", ließ er sarkastisch fallen, „sind Sie zu Hause genauso frech?"

Aniram überließ es ihren Augen, die entsprechende Frage zu stellen.

Ein bleiches Gesicht hing auf einmal vor ihr und zischte sie an. „Sie wollen mir doch nicht erzählen, dass ein solcher Tonfall von Ihren Lehrern geduldet wird."

Antwort bekam er keine, dafür ein Lachen ins Gesicht. „Uiuiui. Wissen Sie, unsere Lehrer waren auch mal Schüler."

Er bebte vor Wut und ihm fiel nur noch eins ein, nämlich, weshalb er sie überhaupt hierher bestellt hatte.

„Diese Bloßstellung vor der gesamten Klasse werden Sie mir büßen."

Ihre Reaktion fiel keinesfalls aus wie erhofft. Im Gegenteil, sie strahlte ihn erfreut an.

„Oh klasse, ich könnte Ihnen glatt den Orden der Barmherzigen Samariter an die Brust klatschen. Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass ich schon mal damit beginnen kann, mir eine andere Kutte zu besorgen? Büßer laufen in grau rum, richtig? Ähm, ja, dann muss ich wenigstens nicht mehr diesen ekelhaften schwarzen Fetzen tragen."

Sie spitzte ihre Lippen und sah ihm in die Augen, die Unheil verkündeten. Oh nein, schon wieder… Wie viele Sätze waren das jetzt gewesen?

Sie rasselte einfach am Stück mehrere Sirs herunter und gestattete sich die Bemerkung, dass es wohl drei Sätze gewesen waren.

Unendlich leise fauchte er: „Sie büßen in Schwarz, Abend für Abend."

„Och, Sie sind aber auch mit nischt aufzuheitern", maulte sie.

„RAUS!" Sein zitternder Finger wies auf die Kerkertür. „Heute Abend um sieben."

Das war deutlich.

„Aye, aye, Sir!"

Damit drehte sie sich um und verschwand. Die Art und Weise ihres Verschwindens ließ ihn jedoch ernsthaft daran zweifeln, ob sie eben richtig zugehört hatte. Denn sie hüpfte fröhlich den Gang entlang statt wie eine Amöbe zu schleichen. Schon das allein empfand er als pure Provokation. Immer und immer wieder gab sie ihm Widerpart. Seine Kiefer mahlten. Sie mahlten so stark, dass er das Gefühl hatte, seine Zähne zu zerkleinern.

Nachdem dieses unbeschreibliche Wesen endlich, endlich durch die Tür war, versiegelte er sie. Anschließend rannte er in ein kleines privates Nebengelass, schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und brüllte das Fenster an. Als er damit fertig war, zog er zischend die Luft durch die Zähne ein und war wieder Snape. Diesen Snape konnte er heute Abend gebrauchen.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Zum Leidwesen aller nachfolgenden Klassen war der mahagonifarbene Wirbelwind gleich zu Beginn hereingeschneit. Dass sich andere Klassen nicht im Geringsten von der ersten unterschieden, was Enthusiasmus und Mitarbeit anging, war weder seiner Laune noch seiner Gesundheit zuträglich. Im Gegenteil, dieser Fakt ließ Snapes Stimmung unaufhaltsam dem Nullpunkt entgegensacken.

Den geplanten Besuch der Bibliothek musste er wohl auf die Nachtstunden verschieben. Notgedrungen dann, wenn er mit ihr fertig war. Gegen künftige Überraschungen wollte er gewappnet sein.

Die Bibliothek war groß, also musste sie auch ein Buch über Australier und ihre Eigenarten enthalten. Mindestens eins. Gegen seinen Willen kehrten seine Gedanken immer wieder in die erste Stunde zurück und er wurde immer unzufriedener und mürrischer. In der vierten Stunde war sein Nervenkostüm bereits dermaßen zerrüttet, dass er sogar Slytherin zehn Punkte abzog.

Was er auch anpackte oder befahl, alles vereinigte sich irgendwann in zwei bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Augen, die begeistert aufblitzten, die ihn frech anlachten. Die ihm deutlich machten, dass sie es nicht erwarten konnte, endlich, endlich einen Trank herzustellen. Augen, in denen er deutlich erkennen konnte, dass sie mit Tränken und sämtlichem Zubehör etwas anzufangen wusste, dass es unnötig war, ihr die einheimischen Namen von Kräutern oder Giften mühsam beizubringen, weil sie aus dem Stand das Lateinische übersetzte.

Ihm war danach, Gringotts zu überfallen, auszurauben und dieses alte Leder von Hut zu bestechen, nur damit er seine Entscheidung rückgängig machte und sie nach Slytherin sortierte.

Die Anzahl der abgezogenen Punkte stieg direkt proportional zur fortschreitenden Tageszeit.


	4. Kapitel 4

Liebe Tashgan, herzlichen Dank für dein Review. Wenn ich über eines glücklich bin, dann die Tatsache, jemanden zum Lachen gebracht zu haben. Die Welt ist ernst genug, finde ich. Danke auch für das Lob zu meinem Schreibstil. Hm, verglichen mit dir komm ich mir aber tatsächlich etwas hölzern vor. ;)

Maria, wie immer tausend Dank. Und ja… ich weiß. :D Ich fand, seinem Haus Punkte abzuziehen, das hatte was. ;)

Ansonsten platze ich vor Neugier, wie es sich mit dem Upgrade so leben lässt. Ich bin mir sehr unsicher, ob ich diese Seite jemals begreifen werde. :D

* * *

**Kapitel 4 - Edelsteine**

Mit einem Fauchen, in dem noch längst nicht die allerletzte Kraft lag, entließ Snape die letzte Klasse. Wenn er jetzt auch noch Abendbrot ausfallen ließ, würde er besonders unleidlich sein. Ein gewisses Gefühl der Zufriedenheit überkam ihn. Kurz schaute er an die Decke. Schräg über sich wusste er die Große Halle. Albus würde ihn vielleicht vermissen, aber der Rest? Nein, wohl eher nicht.

Also verzichtete er auf diesen unnötigen Weg. Seine Entscheidung fiel zugunsten der vor ihm liegenden Arbeiten. Er nahm am Schreibtisch Platz.

Nach seinem Verständnis waren es weder Niedertracht noch Überfall, gleich am ersten Schultag Arbeiten zu schreiben. Es war normal. Außerdem war es wunderschön zu beobachten, wie sie erschraken. Keiner konnte sagen, nein Professor Snape, ich will nicht. Obwohl er es sich bei einer Person vorstellen konnte.

Diese Person wiederum war so neu, so ungewöhnlich und entsprach in ihrem Verhalten keineswegs europäischem Standard. Ihre psychische Schmerzgrenze musste erst ausgelotet werden. Wagte sie es, ihn während des Unterrichts in den physischen Ruin zu treiben, dann durfte er sich wohl einen entsprechenden Konter leisten – ebenfalls im Unterricht, sobald er herausgefunden hatte, wodurch sie zu bändigen war.

Äußerst befriedigt von diesem Gedanken zupfte er kurz die Ärmel seines Umhangs hoch und griff nach der Feder.

Vertieft in seine Korrekturen hätte er beinahe vergessen, einen Blick an die magische Uhr zu werfen. Es klopfte. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich maliziös.

„Herein!"

Sein Blick war nur kurz, genügte aber vollkommen, um sich dieses Bild einzuprägen. Er würde es benötigen für die Analyse zwischen Vorher und Nachher. Diese Nervensäge namens Hawkwing schlenkerte fröhlich mit den Armen den Gang entlang.

„Melde mich gehorsam zur Stelle, Sir!"

„Auf die Knie", befahl er.

„Ich soll… was?"

Diese Worte hatten wohl ihr Ohr erreicht, veranlassten aber ihr Gehirn noch lange nicht, den entsprechenden Befehl zum Körper zu senden. Nein, da lieber redete sie sich ein, dass ihr Hörvermögen vorübergehend außer Betrieb sei.

Nach diesem Dilemma in der ersten Stunde hatten es ihre Klassenkameraden endlich für nötig erachtet, ihr die Königsdisziplin in der Denksportart ‚zwischen wichtig und unwichtig unterscheiden' abgenommen und sie darüber aufgeklärt, was und wie Snape war. Die einhellige Meinung wurde vertreten, dass sie irgendwann Ravenclaw in den Ruin trieb.

Snape jedenfalls sollte kreuzgefährlich sein, gemein, hinterhältig, fies, unfair und noch vieles mehr. Obendrein wurde genuschelt, er sei ein Todesser. Die letzte Behauptung war etwas, die sich mit einer simplen Frage aus der Welt schaffen ließ. Alle anderen ihm zugesprochenen Adjektive musste sie wohl selbst und ohne Fragen herausfinden.

Aber jetzt und hier auf die Knie? Niemals. Sie blieb stehen.

„Nun, Miss Hawkwing, wenn Sie an jemanden denken, der Buße tut, wie tut er das?"

Ein gefährliches Glitzern trat in seine Augen.

Scheel blickte sie ihn an. Sollte sie lieber doch auf die anderen hören?

„Er steht rum und büßt", murrte sie.

Snape steckte die Feder ins Tintenfass, erhob sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung und glitt wie ein Schatten auf sie zu.

„In Europa", er unterbrach den Satz mit einer zynischen Kunstpause, „büßt man auf Knien. Also runter." Jetzt war nur noch ein Zischen übrig.

Vorsichtig lugte sie von unten hervor. Oh, diese Augen, die sahen aus, als wollten sie zum Zauberstab greifen und den letzten der drei Unverzeihlichen Flüche aussprechen. Sicherheitshalber ging sie auf die Knie und studierte das Leder seiner Schuhe. Als sich selbige von ihrem Stand… nein, Knieort entfernten, redete sie sich ein, es wäre nur von kurzer Dauer.

Zufrieden mit seinem Werk wandte sich Snape wieder dem Schreibtisch zu. Die Feder kratzte erneut über das Pergament.

Nach einer Weile europäischen Büßens registrierte Aniram einen zunehmenden Schmerz an ihren Knien, also setzte sie sich auf ihre Fersen. Froh darüber, einen Ausweg gefunden zu haben.

„Auf die Knie", kam es vom Schreibtisch gefaucht.

„Mehr als jetzt kann ich nicht auf die Knie gehen, ich bin ja schon unten." Ihre Stimme klang trotzig. Sie klang wie die eines kleinen Kindes, das zum Spielen allein gelassen wurde.

„Ich sagte Knie, von Hinsetzen war nicht die Rede."

Oh Mann, der Typ war wirklich verrückt. Irgendwo. Wem so viele Adjektive zugeschrieben wurden, der durfte auch noch Verrücktheit für sich beanspruchen. Mühsam kämpfte sie sich wieder hoch. Dann fiel ihr ein anderer Ausweg ein. Aber bevor er wieder anfing zu meckern, wollte sie sich lieber seines Einverständnisses versichern.

„Sagen Sie mal, kann ich vielleicht auch im Schneidersitz büßen?"

Snape bemerkte, dass jedem ihrer Sätze die entsprechende Endung fehlte. Er nahm sich vor, sie so lange knien zu lassen, bis sie diese drei Buchstaben locker über die Lippen brachte.

„Mich deucht, nein."

Ihrer Kehle entrang sich ein Wimmern. Mich deucht… Zaghaft setzte sie an: „M… mi… mich deucht? Wer redet denn heute noch so?"

Voller Amüsement kam es vom Schreibtisch: „Ich vielleicht?"

Aniram brummte etwas vor sich hin. Dann war sie für eine Weile ruhig und wälzte ihre Gedanken von der rechten in die linke Hirnhälfte und wieder zurück. Ihre Überlegungen beendete sie mit einem Seufzen, aus dem rasch ein Stöhnen wurde.

‚Verrückt, einfach nur verrückt. Severus, Australier sind verrückt, lass dich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.'

Das Stöhnen ging trotz dieses Gedankengangs weiter und wenn er alles Mögliche wollte - die Tatsache, dass es vielleicht draußen zu hören war, gehörte nicht dazu. Obwohl er sich schwerlich vorstellen konnte, dass um diese Zeit freiwillig jemand die Kerkergänge aufsuchte. Selbst wenn – wer war hier der Herr? In seinen Räumen konnte er veranstalten, was er wollte. Niemand riss sich freiwillig um Präsenz jenseits des Unterrichtsgeschehens. Doch schon bald reichte es und er fuhr sie an.

„Was soll das? Mir ist nicht bekannt, dass Büßer solche unartikulierten Geräusche von sich geben. Also büßen Sie still vor sich hin, damit ich die Arbeiten zu Ende korrigieren kann."

Aniram wurde neugierig. „Arbeiten?"

Sein knappes Nicken ermunterte sie, auf Knien zum Schreibtisch zu rutschen. Sie hielt sich an der Schreibtischkante fest, zog sich hoch und Zentimeter um Zentimeter wuchs ihr Kopf dahinter hervor. Staunend blickte sie auf die vielen Pergamentrollen, die sich da türmten. Wahnsinn, und das am ersten Schultag? Ungeniert blätterte sie den Stapel durch und grabschte dann nach einer Rolle, um sich mit ihrem Inhalt zu beschäftigen.

Sofort wurde sie ihr wieder aus der Hand gerissen. „Was fällt Ihnen ein?"

„Zeile vier ist falsch. Mir ist langweilig. Können Sie nicht runterkommen und ne Runde mitbüßen? Bitte." Sie versuchte, einen Dackelblick aufzusetzen.

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten verächtlich, als er das sah. „Halten Sie jetzt endlich Ihren Mund!"

Unmittelbar nach diesen Worten flog ihre Hand zu ihrem Mund. Hinter der Hand kamen glucksende, gurgelnde und fiepende Geräusche hervor.

Sie schaffte es immer wieder, ihn aus der Bahn zu werfen, kaum dass er glaubte, seinen ruhenden Pol gefunden zu haben. Ungläubig schaute er in diese Feuerwerk sprühenden Augen und fragte sich, wen oder was diese Laute imitieren sollten.

„Sind Sie Fisch, Vogel oder Mensch? Was tun Sie da?"

Aniram nahm die Hand weg, sagte schnell „Ich halte meinen Mund" und schlug die Hand wieder davor. Dann packte sie das große Lachen. Ihren Kopf legte sie einfach auf ihre Hände, die wiederum Platz auf seinem Schreibtisch fanden und feixte.

„Um mich zum Schweigen zu bringen, müssten Sie mich schon fesseln oder so."

Ein gelassener Blick traf ihre Augen, sein Mundwinkel zuckte wiederum, diesmal vor Erleichterung, und er quetschte hervor: „Ich staune über Ihren Einfallsreichtum. Fast bin ich geneigt, mich zu bedanken."

Er zog seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf sie, zischte etwas Undefinierbares und ehe sie es sich versah, saß sie gefesselt auf einem Stuhl. Damit er wirklich die entsprechende Konzentration zum Korrigieren hatte, selbstverständlich mit einem Knebel im Mund.

Aniram war sprachlos. Wie hätte sie auch mit einem Knebel im Mund reden können?

Ob er doch so gefährlich war, wie die anderen sagten? Selbstverständlich hatte sie ihren Satz als Witz verstanden, von Anfang bis Ende, weil KEIN Lehrer daraus Ernst machen würde. Nun ja, kein bisher bekannter Lehrer.

Ein wütendes Knurren verließ ihren Mund. Leider nicht laut genug, denn durch diesen albernen, dämmenden Knebel klang sie mehr wie ein Werwolf auf Entzug.

Angst hatte sie keine, noch lange nicht, denn was sollte er ihr schon tun? Um die Ecke bringen? Oh, das würde auffallen, wenn sie nicht mehr auftauchte. Unwillkürlich verglich sie den tobenden Snape von heute Morgen mit diesem gelassenen, eiskalten Teufel. Sie hmpfte und legte den Kopf schief. In der zweiten Variante behagte er ihr wesentlich weniger. Da sollte er lieber toben. Eine unkontrollierte Person konnte man viel besser und schneller in den Griff bekommen.

Jetzt sah sie, dass er den Zauberstab wegsteckte, was wohl bedeutete, dass ihr momentaner Aggregatzustand eine Weile andauern würde. Er wandte sich gemächlich den Arbeiten zu. Blödmann! Sie ruckelte mit dem Stuhl herum, was aber bald ihre Kraft erlahmen ließ. Irgendwann gab sie auf und ihre Schultern sackten nach unten.

‚Depp, elender, das wirst du mir büßen', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Urplötzlich rannen Tränen über ihr Gesicht und sie brachte halberstickte Laute hervor. Sie weinte, weil sie so sehr lachen musste.

Denn genau deshalb saß sie hier: zum Büßen.

Snape warf einen unwilligen Blick auf diese eigenartige Schülerin. Unheimlich-heimliche Schadenfreude durchflutete ihn. Hatte er sie doch schneller weich bekommen als gedacht. Sie weinte schon beim ersten Mal. Wunderbar. Fantastisch. Herrlich. Mit wachsender Begeisterung verteilte er Sechsen und Fünfen auf den vor ihm liegenden Arbeiten. Unterbrochen von nur einer einzigen Vier. Nach einer Stunde konzentrierten Arbeitens war er fertig und erlöste sie von ihren Fesseln.

„Sie können gehen. Ich hoffe, diese Lektion arbeiten Sie bis morgen auf. Um sieben."

„Khr… khr…", Aniram fehlte schlichtweg der Speichel, um reden zu können. Also verließ nur ein Krächzen ihre Kehle.

Hilflos und entschuldigend zuckte sie mit den Schultern, um anzudeuten, dass sie ohnehin nicht sprechen könne und stapfte nach vorn. Mit den Umhangärmeln wischte sie sich die Tränen vom Gesicht, welche von Snape vollkommen falsch interpretiert worden waren.

An der Tür angekommen, drehte sie sich um und öffnete den Mund. Da ihr die Stimme immer noch den Dienst versagte, nahm sie kurzerhand ihren Zauberstab zur Hand und wischte einen Strich in die Luft. Dann war sie verschwunden.

Glücklicherweise war Snape allein, denn sonst hätte er jedem und allem Gelegenheit gegeben, eine mindestens tausendseitige Abhandlung über entgleiste Gesichtszüge zu verfassen. Der Strich, den der frisch ernannte Staatsfeind Nummer Eins hinterlassen hatte, formte sich zu zwei Worten.

Gute Nacht.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Mit Macht gab sich Snape der Illusion hin, am gestrigen Abend irgendeinen Erfolg erzielt zu haben, sah sich allerdings einer vollkommen anderen Realität gegenüber.

Diese Person kam mit demselben Elan, mit derselben losen Klappe in den Unterricht. Was ihn davon abhielt, sie ungespitzt in den Boden zu rammen, war ihre Sachkenntnis. Sie überraschte ihn mit einer Beschlagenheit, die durchaus dem Wissensstand von Siebtklässlern gleichkam oder gar überstieg.

Sie gehörte in vielerlei Hinsicht zu den Exoten und einzig und allein seine Neugier – Snape verfluchte sich dafür – ließ ihn auch diese Stunde überstehen. Jawohl, auch ein Snape durfte neugierig sein, wenn jemand aus Australien kam und womöglich noch unbekannte Tränke oder Rezepturen in der Tasche hatte. Er ging jedenfalls davon aus, dass dem so war.

Nach diesem lässigen Gute Nacht von gestern fragte er sich, was sie noch alles auf Lager hatte. Sie schien nicht im Geringsten eingeschüchtert zu sein. Leider.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Abends. Abendbrotzeit. Fast sieben Uhr. Aniram verschlang, was nur möglich war und ein heranwachsender Teenager so brauchte. Da sie nicht wusste, was sie heute Abend erwarten würde, deckte sie sich mit mindestens zwei Litern Wasser ein. Nur für den Fall, dass es wieder so eine trockene Angelegenheit wie gestern werden würde.

Auf dem Weg zum Kerker überlegte sie, welche Kreation er wohl heute auf Lager hatte. Zu ihrem Glück hatte er ihre Belustigung und die damit verbundenen Tränen vollkommen falsch interpretiert. Davon ging sie jedenfalls aus, denn sein Gesicht war noch immer das eines Siegers gewesen, als sie mit wehenden Fahnen dieses grässliche finstere Gewölbe, das mehr einer Krypta glich, verlassen hatte.

Sie klopfte an und im Sturmschritt, als hätte ihr ein Kapitän den Befehl zum Entern gegeben, bewegte sie sich nach vorn. Ein breites Grinsen sparte sie sich lieber, denn dann hätte sie sich die Wasserprophylaxe sparen können. Ihre Lust, sich die Kehle ausdörren zu lassen, tendierte gegen Null.

Stumm wartete sie vor seinem Tisch. Erstens wusste sie nicht, was sie sagen sollte und zweitens ging ihr dieses Sir-Geaffe auf den Geist. Sich dort einzureihen, wo alle standen, dagegen weigerte sie sich entschieden. Sie wollte abwarten, auf welcher Ebene er heute zu arbeiten gedachte.

Snape lehnte sich zurück und fixierte sie. Nanu, kein einziges Wort? Was sie konnte, brachte er schon lange zustande. Er hob die rechte Augenbraue und zog spöttisch den linken Mundwinkel nach unten. Dann tippte er mit dem Zeigefinger auf den Fußboden.

Mit ihrer Beherrschung war es vorbei. Als sie in die Knie ging, konnte sie sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ihr Gesicht ist ein wunderbares Koordinatensystem. Sir."

Sein Blut kam umgehend zum Kochen. „Inwiefern, Miss Hawkwing?" Im Gegensatz zur Temperatur seines Blutes klirrte seine Stimme wie Eis.

Vollkommen unbeeindruckt von dieser Tatsache – sie nahm sich vor, ihm demnächst ein Feuer im vorhandenen Kamin zu empfehlen - kniete sich Aniram hin und wedelte mit den Händen in der Luft herum. Dann brachte sie endlich so etwas wie ein Kreuz zustande, dessen Schnittpunkt von ihr aus gesehen seine Nase war.

„Nun gucken Sie mal, wenn ich mir Ihre elegant geschwungene Augenbraue hier und Ihren zynisch verkniffenen Mundwinkel dort ansehe, dann erblicke ich eine formvollendete Tangente."

„Ich nehme an, Sie wissen, was eine formvollendete Statue ist. Geschaffen von einem Meister." Blitzartig zog er seinen Zauberstab und verdonnerte sie wieder zu Unbeweglichkeit und Stummheit.

Ihr Lieblingsstuhl bekam wieder Besuch von ihr. Sie saß darauf und rollte mit den Augen. Sie rollte damit, um wenigstens einem Körperteil die Möglichkeit zur Bewegung zu geben. Wenn er sich nicht bald etwas Sportlicheres einfallen lassen würde, dann würde sich Grünspan auf ihr breit machen. Herrgott, verfügte er denn wirklich über so wenig Kreativität? Gestern sitzen, heute sitzen… Sie rollte weiter.

Aus unerfindlichen Gründen begann er mit einem kleinen Exkurs in die europäische Geschichte.

„Es heißt, von der Queen zum Ritter GEschlagen und nicht ZERschlagen." Er wusste nicht warum, aber ausgerechnet dieser Satz war ihm gehörig in die Nase gefahren, welche bekanntermaßen beträchtliche Ausmaße hatte.

Koordinatensystem. Seine psychische Erschütterung nahm Ausmaße an, deren Ausläufer das Seeufer erreichten. Nicht einen Millimeter kleiner war sie hier hereingekommen. Er fragte sich, wie er das nennen sollte, was sie ihm lieferte. Frechheit? Nein, das wäre zu einfach. Mut? Auch nicht. Eher schon Wagemut, gefährlich dicht an der Grenze zum Wahnsinn. Denn wer ihm solche Wortgefechte lieferte, musste zwangsläufig wahnsinnig sein. Etwas Derartiges war ihm noch nie über den Weg gelaufen, noch nie.

Die Nase im Buch vergraben dachte er, dass sie durchaus ein hochkarätiger Edelstein sein könnte, wenn er einmal geschliffen war.

An den folgenden Abenden war es immer dasselbe. Das Büßen lief nach einem festen Schema ab, beinahe rituell. Sie kam, sah – und siegte.

An irgendeiner Stelle seines Unterfangens sah Snape eine unwirkliche Grenze wabern. Eine, die nicht da sein dürfte. Die selbstverständlich auch bis jetzt kein Schüler wie eine Wellenfront vor sich hergetragen hatte.

Pünktlich um sieben stand sie vor ihm, kniete sich hin und plapperte so lange, bis er sie auf den Stuhl verbannte. Erst dann konnte er sich ungestört dem Gedanken widmen, warum sie immer noch ungebrochen war und nicht leer zu werden schien. Seine Methoden, schon allein seine Aura hatten bis jetzt immer gewirkt. Hier jedoch sah er sich verletzt und wollte, dass sie brach. Jeder ließ sich irgendwann brechen. So aber musste er nur die ernüchternde Feststellung treffen, dass sich dieser Wunsch hundertfach vervielfältigte, je länger er kämpfte.

Mit dem Namen Hawkwing verband er nur die Vorstellung von einem geschmeidigen Getreidehalm, robust, lebensbejahend, sich selbst nach dem größten Sturm wieder aufrichtend. Absolut stark und überlebensfähig. Stärke und Überlebensfähigkeit duldete er jedoch nicht in seiner Nähe. Hatte er am Anfang dieses Spielchen noch amüsant gefunden, begann es ihn zu langweilen. Eben weil keine Änderung eintrat.

Seine Frustration konnte im Unterricht nicht größer sein. Das gestand er sich schonungslos ein. Weil es die Wahrheit war. Es nagte an ihm, dass sie NUR ruhig zu stellen war, wenn er sie mit simplen Stricken fesselte oder ihre Stimmbänder mit einem Zauber lahm legte. Herausoperieren war wohl keine gute Idee, denn er war sicher, am nächsten Tag hatte sie neue.

Er war nicht der einzige, der sich Gedanken um sein Gegenüber machte. Aniram versuchte zwar unbeteiligt auszusehen, wenn er wieder mal „Manöver Stuhl" durchführte, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob das funktionierte.

Aufmerksam studierte sie seine Mimik und sah, dass ihn etwas äußerst intensiv beschäftigte. Oh, es war noch lange nicht so, dass sie lediglich eine steinerne Miene vor sich sah. Nein, nein, hinter dieser Maske war mehr Bewegung als im ganzen Schloss. Sie fand es bewundernswert, wenn sich jemand so im Griff hatte, dass er seine Umwelt Glauben machte, er hätte keine Seele.

Und was wusste er denn schon? Ihm würde wohl übel werden, wenn er wüsste, dass für jemanden, der nicht nur einmal in das ausdruckslose, wie in Stein gemeißelte Gesicht eines Aborigines geblickt hatte, Snapes Mimik die beste Belletristik war. Sie fragte sich, ob sie auf einen Rohdiamanten gestoßen war und wie lange es dauern würde, die ersten Kanten abzuschleifen. Noch war er für ihre Begriffe eine Runde zu eckig.

Australiern wurde wohl ein beinahe unerschöpfliches Maß an Ideenreichtum in die Wiege gelegt, denn kein Abend verlief gleich. Monotonie schien für sie ein Fremdwort zu sein. Seine Planung, wie ein solcher Abend verlaufen zu hatte, stürzte sie kräftig um.

Sie brachte es fertig, hereinzustürmen und bevor er etwas sagen konnte, sich mit einem lautstarken „ho-ho" den Umhang abzureißen, ihn zusammenzuknüllen und sich darauf zu knien. Ihre Augen strahlten dabei und demonstrierten auf diese Art und Weise, dass sie ein Hausmittel gegen schmerzende Knie gefunden hatte. Am nächsten Abend trabte sie mit ihren Hausaufgaben an. Er glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Fassungslos schaute er über den Rand seines Schreibtisches und sah sie gebeugt dort unten hocken.

„Von Hausaufgaben war nicht die Rede", bellte er heiser.

„Ja, ich weiß schon, mir ist aber langweilig und ich kann unmöglich alle Hausaufgaben gegen Mitternacht machen. Da kommt nur Murks raus. Außerdem", mit dem unschuldigsten Blick der Welt schaute sie auf, „ist es für Professor Snape."

Er sog durch die Zähne die Luft ein. „Ohne Nachschlagwerke?" Widerwillig stellte er diese Frage, obwohl er sich die Antwort denken konnte. Dennoch - die Hausaufgabe war nicht gerade einfach.

„Ja."

Diese Nachschlagewerke-Frage fand nun auch ihren Weg ins Sparprogramm.

Von ohnmächtiger Wut begleitet landete sie wieder auf ihrem Lieblingsstuhl und knurrte durch den Knebel. Sie empfand es als unfair, dass sie neben dem Büßen nicht gleichzeitig ihre Hausaufgaben machen durfte. Das war einfach gemein.

Er nahm die Pergamentrolle auf, studierte sie aufmerksam und fand nichts daran auszusetzen. Aber ein Dämpfer musste sein. Seine Nase zuckte.

„Sie sind zum Büßen hier und nicht zum Arbeiten, also haben Sie Ihre Hausaufgaben… gegen Mitternacht zu erledigen."

Mit einem dämonischen Grinsen beförderte er die Rolle in den Kamin, wo sie in Nullkommanichts pulverisierte.

Aniram riss und zerrte am Stuhl. Wenn sie jetzt reden könnte, oh… Also musste sie sich auf den möglichst grimmigsten Ausdruck in ihren Augen verlegen. Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

„Erregt, Miss Hawkwing?"

Betont gelangweilt stellte er diese Frage, ohne ernsthaft eine Antwort darauf zu erwarten. Ihre Augen sagten ihm klipp und klar, wenn sie jetzt ein Messer in der Hand hätte, würde sie ihn mit Begeisterung zu Kotelett verarbeiten. Trotzdem – sie fand immer noch die Zeit, heftig zu nicken.

So sehr er sich bemühte, er brachte ihr Feuer nicht zum Erlöschen. Nach einer Woche „Strafsitzen" hatte er erwartet, nur noch Glut vorzufinden. Die Sonne schien aber ununterbrochen. In gewisser Weise schien es sie nun zu amüsieren, denn ansonsten würde sie ihn nicht allabendlich erneut herausfordern. Sie brachte es in der darauf folgenden Woche fertig, zu gähnen und zu sagen - ABER WIE ZU SAGEN!! - dass sie heute nicht auf den Stuhl wollte, der sei ihr zu hart. In logischer Konsequenz landete sie natürlich erst recht darauf.

Am nächsten Tag stand sie mucksmäuschenstill vor seinem Schreibtisch und wartete darauf, dass er den Kopf hob. Er tat es, weil er sich über die ungewohnte Stille wunderte. Bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, musste die Feder dran glauben. Es knackte leicht, aber er schenkte dem keine Beachtung. Ungefähr in Brusthöhe schrie ihm ein überdimensionales SIR-Schild entgegen. Sein Blick ging auf Wanderschaft, unendlich langsam, bis er auf ihrem Gesicht haften blieb. Ihre Ohren hatten von den Mundwinkeln Besuch bekommen. Zähnefletschend beförderte er sie auf die Sitzmöglichkeit, die langsam hawkwingsche Dellen haben musste.

Sollte er doch aufgeben, vorübergehend zumindest? Wirklich nur vorübergehend, bis ihm etwas Angemessenes eingefallen war? Etwas, womit sie nicht rechnete und postwendend pervertierte. Denn was sie hier abzog, erschien ihm langsam wie ein Unterhaltungsprogramm, bei dem allerdings SIE der Regisseur war. Das durfte sich in seinem Kerker niemand herausnehmen.

Aniram hing schlaff herum und fragte sich, wann ihre Zeit um war. Noch einmal Hausaufgaben mitzubringen, davon hatte sie Abstand genommen. Plötzlich flatterten ihre Nasenflügel und ihr Kopf kam ruckartig hoch. Kaffee! Sie schnüffelte begeistert.

Snape schoss einen warnenden Blick in ihre Richtung. Mit schief gelegtem Kopf schielte er erst auf seine Kaffeetasse, dann auf ihr Gesicht. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er sie zum ersten Mal in der Hand hatte. Es tat unendlich gut zu wissen, dass sie von seiner Gnade abhängig war. Seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus.

„Ihnen ist doch wohl um diese Tageszeit nicht nach Kaffee?" Genüsslich nahm er einen Schluck und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

Ihre Augen wurden noch größer, hefteten sich sehnsuchtsvoll an den Kaffeebecher und bettelten. Geknebelt, wie sie immer noch war, konnte sie nur nicken.

„Aber nur, wenn Sie still sind", mahnte er, bevor er per Zauberstab den Knebel entfernte.

Ihr sehnsuchtsvolles Seufzen steckte er hocherfreut in die Schublade seiner persönlichen Satisfaktion. Diese ließ er sich aber nicht anmerken und warf stattdessen ein hämisches Grinsen auf seinen Kaffeebecher. Scheinbar hatte sie es aufgegeben, ständig zu plappern, denn sie war verdächtig ruhig. Kurz schoss ihm die Überlegung durch den Kopf, ob es sich vielleicht um eine neue Show handeln könnte, die sie abzog. Ihre Augen hatten aber wirklich nur den Kaffee im Blick. Gönnerhaft und unendlich langsam erhob er sich, schwebte fast in ihre Richtung und setzte vorsichtig den Becher an ihre Lippen.

„Dann trinken Sie."

Wie ein Feuerspucker riss sie den Mund auf. „Ha… heiß", krächzte sie hervor.

„Ich glaube, kalter Kaffee schmeckt halb so gut."

"Oh, krieg ich noch was?"

Ihre Augen flehten. Sie musste eben auf eine andere Art und Weise dafür sorgen, dass Wärme in ihren Körper kam, wenn dieser Holzklotz vor ihr schon nicht auf die Idee kam, den Stuhl, an den sie gefesselt war, an den Kamin zu befördern und ihr ein kleines Feuerchen zu machen. Die Kälte in diesem Gemäuer kroch langsam unter die Haut. Dann hörte sie ein bestimmtes „Nein". Ihren bettelnden Blick stufte er kurzerhand als Unterwürfigkeit ein.

"Sadist", stieß sie krächzend hervor.

Er beugte sich unendlich langsam nach vorn, befühlte mit den Fingerspitzen die Schnur um ihr Handgelenk und ging langsam um sie herum.

'Verdammt, kann der Kerl nicht mal still stehen? Ich wette, der lacht sich hinter mir krumm und schief.'

"Miss Hawkwing, verstehe ich das richtig, Sie empfinden die Verweigerung des Koffeingenusses als eine weitaus schlimmere Form des Sadismus als Ihre... Unbeweglichkeit?"

Aniram nickte.

Er war endlich wieder vor ihr angekommen und hob ihr Kinn an. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, also konnte er nicht sehen, was in ihr vorging. Aber er versorgte sie mit einem weiteren Schluck Kaffee.

„Mir scheint, ich bin auf eine sehr merkwürdige Form des Masochismus gestoßen", spöttelte er von oben herab.

„Sie vergessen, wo ich herkomme."

Um Gleichgültigkeit bemüht konnte sie trotzdem einen bissigen Unterton nicht verhindern. Denn in Wirklichkeit war ihr nach ein bisschen Mord zumute. Plötzlich spürte sie ein Nachlassen ihrer Fesseln und sie holte tief Luft.

"Verschwinden Sie."

Das ließ sie sich nicht zweimal sagen, sprang auf und wollte zur Tür sausen.

Snape, der sich umgedreht hatte, hörte hinter sich einen dumpfen Schlag. Sie lag am Boden. Seine Augen verengten sich. Theoretisch könnte er sie liegenlassen und darauf warten, bis sie sich von allein erhob. Diesmal war er sich allerdings nicht ganz sicher, ob sie sich eine Verletzung zugezogen hatte. Alles konnte er gebrauchen – alles tat er für die Aufrechterhaltung seines Images, aber dass sie mit solchen Sachen hausieren ging, das gehörte nicht dazu. Schnell eilte er auf dieses schlotternde Bündel zu und ging neben ihr in die Hocke. Ungefragt nahm er ihren Arm und wollte sie hochziehen. Dann kam etwas, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte.

Sie stieß seine Hand grob beiseite und zischte: „Ich komme allein hoch."

Dieser Satz wurde begleitet von einem Blick, der ihn fast zur Verzweiflung brachte. Wo war diese Unterwürfigkeit hin? Sie waren wieder da, die hell lodernden Flammen in ihren Augen, dieses Feuer, das ewig zu brennen schien. Es machte ihn rasend.

Aniram rappelte sich wieder hoch und schwankte etwas. Trotzdem blieb Snape in ihrer Nähe stehen und wartete, dass sie nun endlich seinen Kerker verließ.

Aniram wurde nur von einem Gedanken beherrscht: Wärme. Zielstrebig setzte sie sich in Richtung seines Schreibtisches in Bewegung und vergaß vorübergehend alles um sich herum. Sie fasste nach dem Kaffeebecher, inhalierte dieses herrliche Aroma und trank in sorgsamen, kleinen Schlucken. Das Leben hatte sie wieder, denn langsam wichen Kälte und Erstarrung aus ihrem Körper.

„Gut, das Zeug", murmelte sie, „und so stark, damit könnte man glatt ne Piste durchs Outback schießen, die Jahrhunderte hält."

Sie drehte sich langsam um und ging auf ihn zu. Er rührte sich keinen Millimeter von der Stelle und sie dachte nicht im Traum daran, eher zu stoppen, als bis sich ihre Umhänge fast berührten. Den linken Arm um ihre Taille, den rechten Arm auf diese Hand gestützt, den Kaffeebecher mit der unersetzlichen Wärme darin geborgen, schaute sie ihn an. Dieses Unbeschreibliche wollte sie begreifen und hoffte, irgendwann eine logische Erklärung gefunden zu haben.

Bevor sie sprach, fiel ihr Blick missmutig auf ihr Handgelenk. Ihr Kopf neigte sich.

„Das nächste Mal nicht ganz so straff, denn selbst der armseligste Einzeller benötigt eine gewisse Blutzufuhr zum Gehirn. Wobei", sie deutete vage in den Klassenraum hinein und ihr Blick wanderte zum Stuhl, „ich mir beinahe sicher bin, dass bis jetzt jeder Schüler dort gesessen hat. Das ist es doch, was Sie wollen, oder? Individuen, die vor Ihnen im Staub kriechen, die den Kopf so weit, kräftig und tief zwischen ihre Schultern ziehen, bis sie schon selber nicht mehr an seine Existenz glauben. Sie machen irgendwann aus jedem ein NICHTS. Und wissen Sie was? Ich beschäftige mich ernsthaft mit der Frage, was Ihnen eine größere Befriedigung bereitet: gebrochener Stolz oder gebrochene Intelligenz. Ihrem Verhalten im Unterricht nach zu urteilen tendiere ich dazu, die Frage mit der ersten Möglichkeit zu beantworten. Denn Sie sind unzufrieden, ärgern sich, weil es Ihnen nicht schnell genug geht, stöhnen über das Unvermögen der Schüler, die Ihrer Unterrichtsführung nicht folgen können."

Er stand da. Sprachlos. Fassungslos. Regelrecht hilflos. In ihren Worten wie in einem Netz gefangen.

Sie umschlich ihn wie eine Raubkatze. Er spürte ihren Zeigefinger in seinem Rücken.

„Die letzte Instanz sind dann wohl Punktabzug und Strafarbeit. Äußerst einfallslos, wenn Sie mich fragen, bei uns gibt es stattdessen Ausgleichssport. Dabei kommt man wenigstens nicht ins Frieren."

Sie war wieder vor ihm angekommen.

„Allerdings frage ich mich mit derselben Vehemenz, ob Sie den Schülern nicht ein bisschen von sich geben wollen. Denn um ehrlich zu sein, noch nie war es eintöniger und langatmiger als hier. Erinnern Sie sich an meine Worte? Lang-wei-lig. Kein Esprit, kein Pepp, nein, doofes Rumsitzen. Grundsätzlich gehe ich davon aus, dass der Lehrer immer nur so viel an die Schüler weitergeben kann, wie er selbst auf der Kirsche hat."

Das alles wurde begleitet von einem verächtlichen Schnauben.

„Wenn das, was Sie hier Abend für Abend praktiziert haben, ein Versuch war, den Aufzeichnungen eines Marquis de Sade zu folgen respektive folgen zu wollen", es kam Bewegung in sie, er spürte, wie sie mit eiskalten Fingern nach seiner linken Hand griff und den halb geleerten Kaffeebecher hineinknallte, „attestiere ich Ihnen an dieser Stelle jämmerliches Versagen." Ihre Lippen kräuselten sich maliziös. „Das schreit doch geradezu nach Punktabzug, finden Sie nicht auch? Sagen wir – zehn? Sollten Sie meinen Ausführungen überhaupt noch folgen können, will ich morgen da sitzen, mit einem anständigen Feuer, das mich wärmt." Sie wies mit dem Finger auf den Kamin. „Denn diese Hütte ist saukalt."

Die Konsequenzen für das, was sie eben gesagt hatte, waren ihr schnuppe. Gab es denn welche? Wütend stampfte sie zur Tür.

„Oh, hab ich ganz vergessen, wegen de Sade." Sie lachte. „Sie sollten auf Seite eins mit dem Lesen beginnen, er hat Auspeitschen bevorzugt, die Fesseln kamen später. Aber seien Sie vorsichtig, dass das nicht in Selbstgeißelung ausartet, denn Australier sind die Geißel der Menschheit. Sie können sich darin üben, eine Geißel auszupeitschen. Erst wenn Ihnen das gelingt, werde ich entscheiden, ob sie ein Gott sind, den man anbetet, oder ein Teufel, den man fürchten sollte. Aber Sie müssten schon ein Genie sein, um das hinzubekommen. Ein Meister eben, nicht wahr?"

Ihre beißende Ironie, für die es eventuell auch wieder Punktabzug hageln könnte, gehörte einfach zu diesen Sätzen.

Um ihn herum schien alles zu wabern und nur noch dumpf drangen an sein Ohr solche Begriffe wie lahmer Haufen, Einfaltspinsel, Saustall.

Als sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss, stand er immer noch da wie ein begossener Pudel. Nur langsam begann sein Gehirn wieder zu arbeiten, versuchte zu verarbeiten, was er eben gehört hatte. Dazu gehörte nicht nur, dass sie sich irgendwann in naher oder ferner Zukunft herablassen würde, ihn als Gott oder Teufel einzustufen, nein, ausnahmslos alles war schlichtweg ungeheuerlich. Er umklammerte den Kaffeebecher so stark, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Es wühlte, es brodelte und er fühlte, wie seine Hand zu zittern begann.

Dann erst, als würde ein starker Wind die Nebelfetzen beiseite zerren, die sich über sein Denken gelegt hatten, war er in der Lage, rational zu reagieren. Langsam hob er seine Hand, um Kaffee zu trinken. Unbedingt. Entsetzt blickte er auf die zitternden, kleinen Wellen in dem Becher. Nein, einfach nur nein. Sie war an ihm vorbeigelaufen, hatte sich eben diesen Becher geschnappt, sich vor ihm aufgebaut und mit Worten eingedeckt. Sein herablassendes innerliches Lächeln war verschwunden, je länger ihre Rede wurde.

Viel hatte sie gesagt, zu viel.

Ein einziger jedoch Satz bahnte sich mit beinahe chirurgischer Präzision seinen Weg ins Gehirn und hinterließ dort eine klaffende Wunde: Sie war noch nicht einmal zwei Wochen an dieser Schule und hatte glasklar erkannt, dass er ihren Stolz brechen wollte. Aber damit nicht genug. All diese Fakten, die er ins Gesicht geschleudert bekam, schlossen weiterhin ein, dass sie ihn auf dieselbe Stufe stellte wie die Schüler. Verbissen kaute er an diesem ‚ob Sie den Schülern nicht ein bisschen von sich selbst geben wollen'. Und den Kaffee hatte sie getrunken, als hätte er ihn extra für sie gemacht. Mit einem unartikulierten Aufschrei warf er den Becher gegen die Wand.

Mit fast tränenden Augen und ohnmächtiger Wut verfolgte Snape die Spur, die sein Lieblingsgetränk an der Kerkerwand hinterließ. Nur ganz langsam dämmerte ihm - und er brauchte lange, um das zu begreifen - dass sie das Wort Strafarbeit nicht kannte. Sie schien das Ganze als einen Jux anzusehen. Wollte man ihr Verhalten begründen, gab es keine andere logische Erklärung dafür.

Mit geschlossenen Augen murmelte er vor sich hin: „Ich reiß dich nieder, Hawkwing, bis auf die Grundmauern. Egal, wie lange es dauert."

Er schaute auf die Stelle vor dem Kamin, auf die sie gedeutet hatte.

„Feuer brauchst du? Das kannst du bekommen!"

Er hob knurrend die Oberlippe und ließ ein wahrhaft diabolisches Grinsen sehen. Mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck machte er einem Wolf Konkurrenz. Einem Wolf, der seine Beute erlegen wollte.


	5. Kapitel 5

Zusatz:

Oh hallo, welche Freude… ihr seid alle wieder da. Eure Mails beantworte ich noch, aber vielleicht nur kurz hier – an dem Tag, als ich mit mir selbst uneins war, ob ich Teil 5 hochlade, haben sich meine Leser und reviewer gleichzeitig zurückgemeldet. Danke, danke… Wie konnte ich nur so arrogant sein und mir einbilden, nur ich schlage mich mit der Exklusivität einer Magen-Darm-Grippe herum? :D Wobei mich selbige mit einem Rückfall plagt. Denn meine Tochter ist durch und ich habs jetzt wieder. Well, warum auch nicht.

Also, egal ob überstandene Krankheit, bestandene Facharztprüfung, überstandene Ägyptologie-Klausur, erfolgreiche Umrüstung auf Linux oder abgebauter Stress auf Arbeit – ich knuddel euch.

* * *

Liebe Tashgan, danke für deine ermunternden Worte, auch wenn sie im review für eine andere Story zu finden sind. Aber dennoch scheinst du mein derzeitiger Permanent-reviewer zu sein. Vielleicht beschleicht dich eine Ahnung - Hornviecher müssen zusammenhalten. Stier grüßt Steinbock! Beim Rest gehe ich davon aus, er hat keine Zeit. ;)

Die Bemerkung mit dem sanftesten Buddha fand ich lustig und spätestens in diesem Kapitel – ahem, vielleicht ist die Überschrift unglücklich gewählt? :D

Maria, mach dir keinen Stress, es gibt auch noch ein Arbeitsleben. g Tja, die feurige Angelegenheit lass ich mal so in der Luft stehen, nicht wahr? Oder doch besser hängen?

Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 5 - Explosionen**

Die Beute saß am nächsten Tag wieder in seinem Unterricht, als wäre überhaupt nichts passiert. Diese Lebendigkeit war einfach unerträglich. Krampfhaft bemühte er sich um Ignoranz, die jedoch schon aufgrund ihrer äußerlichen Erscheinung und ihrer nicht gerade leisen Worte im Sande verlief. Sie reagierte, als würde es die Abende nie geben, benahm sich wie an ihrem ersten Tag. Erklärte geduldig, wie und wann etwas zu tun war. Sein halbes Leben hätte er für ausziehbare Ohren gegeben, um permanent mitzuhören, was sie erklärte. Es verbot sich von selbst, dass er ständig und immer in der Nähe der Ravenclaws herumschlich.

Aber warum war er eigentlich so schüchtern? Es war SEIN Unterricht. Nur zufällig ließ er sie reden und erklären, weil sie diesen Trank schon gebraut hatte. Nicht nur diesen. Selbst für andere benötigte sie nie mehr als eine halbe Stunde. Dennoch – er ließ sich unterstützen von einer Schülerin. Mit der Formulierung ‚unterstützen' stellte er sich über die Dinge und redete sich ein, er hätte ihr ein solches Auftreten erlaubt. Die Geschwindigkeit ihrer Handlungen, die mit unglaublicher Präzision gepaart war, gab ihm immer noch zu denken. Bis heute war noch kein Zauberspruch an seine Ohren gedrungen, der einen Trank dazu veranlasste, sich selbst fertig zu stellen.

Begierig wartete er auf eine Situation, in der er ihr einen Fehler nachweisen konnte, dass sie hoffnungslos falsch lag. Seine Neugier sollte nicht allzu offensichtlich sein, also stellte er sich in Positur, wenn sie zu dozieren begann – ständig einen zynischen Spruch auf den Lippen.

Er stand da wie fest gemauert in der Hoffnung, a) für etwas Falsches Punkte abziehen zu können und b) dennoch fasziniert ihren Ausführungen zu lauschen. Manchmal war er sich mit sich selbst uneins, welcher Drang in ihm gerade überwog.

Das Hochzucken seiner Augenbraue signalisierte eine Frage. Laut sprach er sie nie aus, das war unter seiner Würde. Trotzdem erschien es wie eingespielt, dass sie ihn daraufhin grundsätzlich direkt ins Gesicht schaute, um zu antworten. Sparsam an Gestik und Mimik erklärte sie, wie dieser und jener Trank in Australien gebraut wurde – Zutaten, von deren Existenz er noch nicht einmal ahnte, inklusive.

Schnell hatte er festgestellt, in welcher Höhe ihr Intellekt einzustufen war. Gekonnt umschiffte sie dieses „Sir", sie dachte nicht einmal im Traum daran, es an irgendeiner Stelle zu verwenden. Ihre Antworten klangen immer respektvoll, beinahe nachgiebig. Aber nur beinahe.

Denn an einem Tag hatte sie sich verraten. Zu viel Leben, zu viel Gefühl spiegelte sich in ihren Augen und sie gab sich keine Mühe, diesen kaskadenartigen Feuersturm zu verhüllen. Ein kurzes Aufblitzen sagte ihm ‚Wart ab, womit ich heut Abend komme'. Wie er bis heute gemerkt hatte, kannte ihr Einfallsreichtum keine Grenzen. Dieses Aufleuchten hatte ein unwillkürliches Anspannen seiner Wangenmuskulatur zur Folge.

Diese Hochspannung in seinem Gesicht sagte ihr, wann es soweit war. So neigte sie meist den Kopf und beendete ihren Satz.

„Nicht wahr? Also, so geht's bei uns."

Damit nahm sie diesem „nicht wahr" schon wieder die Spitze und sorgte dafür, dass sie ihn NICHT bloßstellte.

Meist antwortete er mit einem knurrigen: „In Europa geht es nun mal anders, also sollten Sie vielleicht wirklich das Zaubertrankbuch zur Hand nehmen und mit dem Lesen anfangen."

„Auf der ersten Seite?"

Schlagartig blieb ihm die Luft weg, denn das war mehr als ein Hieb auf ihren Abgang gestern Abend.

‚Biest!' dachte er. ‚Bist du einfach nur frech oder dumm?'

Zu seinem Bedauern konnte er das nicht sofort kommentieren, wie er wollte. Dies ließ sich nur während der heutigen Strafsitzung nachholen. Seine Nase zuckte verdächtig und alles in fünf Metern Entfernung um sie herum wurde einen halben Meter kleiner.

„Natürlich auf der ersten, wo sonst?"

„Oh, ich kenne Leute, die fangen mittendrin an."

Wütend fuhr er herum, nur um festzustellen, dass ihre Locken fast im Kessel hingen. Zynisch hob er eine Augenbraue. „So?"

Ein leichtes Nicken kam als Antwort und er wollte sich befriedigt umdrehen, als er noch ein gequetschtes „Tatsächlich" hörte.

In diesem Moment wusste er nicht, sollte er sie bewundern - oder schlicht und einfach Angst vor ihr haben. Denn sie schien vor nichts zurückzuschrecken. Aber es sollte noch besser kommen. Noch viel besser.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Als es abends an seiner Tür klopfte, war er drauf und dran, sie wegen dieser Bemerkung im Unterricht gar nicht erst hereinzulassen. Denn jedes Mal, wenn sie ging, kochte sein Blut. Es waren unterschiedliche Temperaturen, aber es kochte.

Schon wollte er den Mund öffnen, als es ihm wie so oft die Sprache verschlug. Nein, nicht verschlug, sie wurde sogar schon im Keim erstickt. Sie huschte an ihm vorbei, schnappte sich den Stuhl und schleppte ihn vor den Kamin.

Seine Bluttemperatur legte schon jetzt zehn Grad zu und sein Adrenalinspiegel blubberte nach oben.

„Sonst müssen Sie das Ding noch schweben lassen und EIN Zauber genügt für einen Abend, nicht wahr?"

Das Gefühl, wie mit kleinen Nadeln gestochen zu werden, wollte ihn einfach nicht verlassen. Dieses aufreizende „nicht wahr?" Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, drehte er sich um, spitzte die Lippen und sah ihr stumm in die Augen. Dann wanderte sein Blick zum Kamin.

Fröhlich schmetterte sie: „Genau, da brennt noch kein Feuer." Sie stützte den Ellbogen auf der Lehne auf und legte ihr Kinn auf ihre Faust.

„Tatsächlich?"

Ungläubig und mit großen Augen brachte er dieses eine Wort hervor. Ein Wink mit seinem Zauberstab genügte. Dann brach ein Feuer aus dem Kamin, das verdächtig nach einem Vulkanausbruch aussah.

Mit einem Kreischen sprang Aniram auf. Ihr Umhang brannte.

„Scheiße, verdammte!"

Sie riss ihn sich von den Schultern und trampelte wie eine Wilde darauf herum. Erst als sie sicher war, dass das letzte Flämmchen getilgt war, sah sie sich außer Atem um. Heute, zum ersten Mal, traf sie wirklich fast der Schlag. Vor ihr saß ein äußerst selbstzufriedener Professor Snape, der seinen Zauberstab wie eine Tausend-Dollar-Zigarre unter seiner Nase entlang führte und daran roch. Seine Augenbraue zuckte leicht.

„Wollten Sie nicht ein kleines Feuer?"

Es kam selten über sie, aber wenn, dann richtig. Genau definieren konnte sie es nicht und sie wusste auch nicht, ob es lediglich Verwirrung war, die sie da überfiel. Fest stand jedoch eines, Snape schoss mit derselben Munition zurück, die sie in den vergangenen Tagen hier hinterlassen hatte.

„Richtig, ein kleines. Ich habe ja nicht vermutet, dass Sie gleich so maßlos übertreiben, wenn Sie mal was anderes zaubern."

„Tja, ich heize eben zu wenig."

Sein Zauberstab hing immer noch unter seiner Nase. Das Bild wollte er für immer gefangen halten. Wie ein wirbelnder Derwisch…

„Ich frage mich nur, weshalb sie Ihren Umhang unsinnigerweise malträtiert haben."

„Weil er gebrannt hat, Sie…", sie schnappte vor Empörung nach Luft

Skeptisch beäugte er das misshandelte Teil und schüttelte in vollkommenem Unverständnis den Kopf.

„Gebrannt?"

Irgendetwas war in seiner Stimme, das sie aufhorchen ließ. Es war der übliche spöttische Tonfall, aber diesmal klang es wie „reingelegt". Sie schielte auf den Fußboden, auf den zerfetzten Umhang, der nur noch lose herum liegen durfte.

Nein, unmöglich! Er war vollkommen intakt, nicht mal angeschmaucht. Mit spitzen Fingern las sie diese angebliche Magierbekleidung vom Boden auf und warf ihn sich mit so viel Stolz und Würde wie möglich wieder auf die Schultern. Sie fragte sich, wie das möglich war. Er hatte gebrannt.

Snape amüsierte sich königlich. Das Gesicht, das sie zog, die skeptischen Blicke… DAS war die Entschädigung für die letzten Tage. Endlich hatte er ein Mittel gefunden, sie mundtot zu machen. Seine Frage klang schon regelrecht heiter.

„Erliegen Sie so schnell dem Illusionszauber, Miss Hawkwing?"

Sie ging nicht in die Luft!! Maßlose Enttäuschung machte sich in ihm breit. Nie tat sie das, worauf er eigentlich hoffte. Nein, womit überfiel sie ihn stattdessen?

Nach einem kurzen Stutzen riss sie die Augen auf und blitzte ihn dann begeistert an. Ja, es schien sie regelrecht zu freuen. Erst grinste sie, aber dieser Zustand hielt nicht lange an. Ein schallendes Gelächter erfüllte seinen Kerker.

‚Wieder mal in die selbst geschaufelte Grube gefallen, Sev. Warum nur, warum? Ich hab ja gedacht, sie sinkt vor Scham in den Boden, weil sie den Zauber nicht gehört hat, wo sie doch sonst immer perfekt sein will. Und was tut sie? Lachen. Unerträglich laut.'

Seine Gedanken wurden von einem Schnaufen unterbrochen.

„Oh Mann, dass ich das noch erleben darf. Das war wirklich gut. Ich könnt Sie zu Boden knuddeln."

Mit einem erneuten Heiterkeitsausbruch stiefelte sie zum Stuhl, nicht, ohne ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter zu klopfen, und ließ sich darauf nieder.

„Ich stelle fest, in Sachen Humor entwickeln Sie doch eine leichte Ähnlichkeit mit Okuna. Man muss ihn nur aus Ihnen herauskitzeln."

Knuddeln? Sagte sie eben knuddeln? Humor herauskitzeln? ER verfügte über Humor? Das war eine Eigenschaft, von der er bis heute selbst nichts wusste. Seine Irritation ließ er sich nicht anmerken, als er sich kurz zu ihr umdrehte und eine Augenbraue hob.

Wenn Aniram inzwischen eins gelernt hatte, dann das: Augenbraue oben Frage. Deren Wortlaut sie auch noch selbst herausfinden sollte.

„Ah ja, wo soll ich anfangen… hm, er ist mein Zaubertrankprofessor, wie sich wohl inzwischen herumgesprochen haben dürfte. Sie sehen ihm etwas ähnlich, aber nur etwas. Noch dazu äußerlich. Wie Sie innerlich beschaffen sind, davon habe ich bis heute lediglich einen Hauch mitbekommen."

‚So, so, nach zwei Wochen hast du einen Hauch von mir mitbekommen, erzähl mal weiter.' In seinem Kopf kreiselte es.

„Okuna ist sehr streng, fordert sehr viel, um nicht zu sagen alles von seinen Schülern. Sie wissen ja, wie schnell ich arbeite. Wenn ich also sage, in einer Stunde zehn Tränke, dann ist das keine wilde Behauptung, sondern Tatsache. Jeder von uns arbeitet mit fünf Kesseln gleichzeitig. Wir haben", an dieser Stelle trat ein leichtes Stocken ein, „mit einem Trick unsere Geschwindigkeit im Tränkebrauen etwas aufgepeppt. Aber selbst Okuna ging es manchmal zu langsam. So einige Male war er der Meinung, er müsste jemanden von uns so richtig auf Trab bringen, damit er im Unterricht nicht einschläft. Dann fing das große Scheuchen um den Ayers Rock an. Das wäre gut für die Durchblutung, meinte er. Hat er einmal auch mit mir gemacht."

An dieser Stelle unterbrach sie sich kurz und begann zu kichern. Mit der Unbeschwertheit eines jungen Menschen fuhr sie mit ihrer Erzählung fort.

„Natürlich bin ich schneller, schließlich bin ich jünger. Manchmal ist es auch von Vorteil, wenn man so lange Beine hat wie ich. Jedenfalls hör ich's hinter mir nur keuchen. Also leg ich noch einen Zahn zu, damit ich vor ihm da bin. Hehe, vielleicht sollte ich noch erwähnen, er ist immer mit gerannt. Meistens. Deshalb wirkt er wohl auch noch so jung und gut durchblutet."

Aus ihrem Kichern war mittlerweile ein ausgewachsenes Grinsen geworden. Was er leider nicht sah. Fasziniert hörte er zu, die Nase in einem Buch über seltene Naturvölker vergraben. Von einem Wettrennen um Riesensteine stand dort nichts. Der Wasserfall hinter ihm plätscherte munter weiter.

„Jedenfalls war ich mal der Meinung, das Rennen gewonnen zu haben. Ha, wer steht vor mir? Okuna. Ich hab ihn bald umgerissen, so unverhofft stand er da. Grinst von einem Ohr zum anderen und amüsiert sich über meine Lahmheit. Ich hätte dem Hund den Hals umdrehen können, ehrlich. Wissen Sie, was der gemacht hat?"

Jetzt saß er aufrecht, weil sie ihm den Zeigefinger in den Rücken stach.

„Hat irgendwas Keuchendes hinter mir her geschickt, ist über den Rock teleportiert und stand dann frisch und fröhlich da. Mistkerl, elender. Als Krönung, und jetzt halten Sie sich fest", sie piekste nun ununterbrochen, „sagt er: ‚Mich deucht, wir sind etwas erregt, Aniram?' Da hab ich auch zum ersten Mal dieses komische mich deucht gehört. Ist wohl ne Krankheit unter euch Zaubertrankprofessoren. Aber ansonsten ein Pfundskerl, ich hab unheimlich viel gelernt und er ist einfach ein Typ, mit dem man Pferde klauen kann."

Professor Snape hatte mit gemischten Gefühlen ihrer Schilderung zugehört. Er fixierte die Schulbänke.

„Ich wüsste nicht, inwiefern ich ein Pferd benötigte. Ganz zu schweigen von mehreren."

„EIN Pferd könnten Sie brauchen, um zu reiten. Mehrere Pferde könnten Sie brauchen, wenn Sie tagelang unterwegs sind."

Sie feixte vor sich hin und wackelte mit dem Kopf zu einer imaginären Melodie.

Eigentlich hätte er wissen müssen, dass auf die Pferdefrage eine Antwort kam. Egal wie rational oder irrational es klingen würde. Er sprach mit seinem Buch.

„Ihre Lehrer benutzen Ihre Vornamen?"

Neben dieser Tatsache arbeitete sich noch etwas anderes empor, nämlich dass sie ihren Professor als Mistkerl und Hund bezeichnet hatte. Kein Wunder, dass sie hier so auftrat, absolut kein Wunder.

„Na klar, wie denn sonst? Sie nennen uns alle beim Vornamen."

„Hmhm, und umgedreht? Sagen Sie mir jetzt ja nicht, dass Sie Ihre Lehrer auch mit dem Vornamen ansprechen."

„Aber sicher."

Aniram brauchte nicht erst zu überlegen, selbst der Direktor war von dieser „Familie" nicht ausgenommen. Dann biss sie sich heftig auf die Zunge, damit ihr ja nichts entflutschte.

Entsetzt hatte er ihr den Kopf zugewandt, weil er das schlichtweg für abwegig und vollkommen abenteuerlich hielt. Misstrauen lag in seinem Blick, als er sie etwas kauen sah.

„Haben Sie etwas im Mund?"

Nicken.

„Sie sind doch sonst so schwatzhaft, also was?"

Kopfschütteln.

Er beugte sich vor, nahm ihren Unterkiefer zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. „WAS?"

Unter Stocken, er erkannte genau, dass es unterdrücktes Lachen war, nuschelte sie hervor:

„Scheverusch."

Offenbar war sein Gesichtsausdruck schuld daran, dass dieses Lachen die Ausmaße eines Orkans annahmen.

„Oh Mann, seid ihr hier verkrampft!"

Sich umdrehen und wieder dem Buch widmen war alles eins. Er reagierte so schnell wie nie. Entgegen seinem Willen zuckte sein Mundwinkel. Merlin, wann war das das letzte Mal vorgekommen? Er strich sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, wütend auf das mittlerweile vierzehnte Buch über seltene Völker, aber immer noch kein Australien dabei.

Vielleicht sollte er doch kapitulieren. Zugunsten seiner Nerven, zugunsten seiner Zeit. Bis ihm etwas Besseres für sie eingefallen war. Nämlich dann, wenn er sie etwas länger kannte, wenn er abschätzen konnte, worauf sie einmal keine Antwort hatte. Im Augenblick bereitete es ihm Mühe, diesen Gordischen Knoten zu zerschlagen.

„Sie sind entlassen, Miss Hawkwing. Sie brauchen ab morgen nicht wiederzukommen."

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, oder?"

Das blanke Entsetzen lag in ihrer Stimme. Dann maulte sie: „Jetzt, wo es endlich warm und gemütlich wird, ehrlich mal, da schicken Sie mich weg."

Er schaute geradeaus und wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als er eine Bewegung neben sich ausmachte.

Sie war aufgestanden, hatte sich mit beiden Ellbogen auf den Schreibtisch gestützt, so dass sie wirklich in Augenhöhe mit ihm war und schmunzelte.

„Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wann… äh, egal. Aber ist langweilig, jeden Abend derselbe Zauber, stimmt's?"

Verschwörerisch zwinkerte sie ihm zu, als wüsste sie, wovon sie sprach.

Hatte sie überhaupt gemerkt, dass keine Reaktion auf seinen Vornamen kam? Er knallte spielerisch seinen Zauberstab in seine Hand, so in etwa, wie sie das gestern Abend mit seinem Kaffeebecher getan hatte.

„Richtig. Ich werde noch ein paar kreative Zauber ausarbeiten, die hoffentlich genügend Pepp haben, um Sie zufrieden zu stellen", knurrte er bissig.

Vergnüglich schnalzte sie mit der Zunge. „Dann lass ich mich mal überraschen. Gute Nacht!"

Sie erhob sich und ging nach vorn. Fast an der Tür angekommen schaute sie über die Schulter zurück und erblickte einen grübelnden Snape. Sie freute sich über die Tatsache, dass er schon am Ausarbeiten einiger Zauber war. Dann fiel ihr noch etwas ein, etwas, das sie unbedingt fragen wollte, aber aufgrund des Knebels nie über die Lippen gebracht hatte. Mitten in seine Gedanken hinein platzte sie:

„Sagen Sie, Professor, stimmt es, dass Sie ein Todesser waren?"

Das Nächste geschah innerhalb eines Lidschlags. So schnell und drohend hatte sie noch niemanden auf sich zukommen sehen. Wenn man der Tatsache Beachtung schenkte, dass man hier in Europa der Teleportation unfähig war, dann war es wohl an der Zeit, den Hut zu ziehen.

Snape kam so dicht heran, dass sie den Kopf in den Nacken legen musste, um in sein Gesicht zu blicken. Mit weißen Knöcheln hatte er sie am Umhang gepackt. Seine Gesichtsfarbe durchlief blitzschnell alle Schattierungen von kalkweiß bis feuerrot. Die Haut über seinen Wangen zitterte und der Blick aus seinen Augen war unergründlich. Er war gefährlich und verletzt, soviel erkannte sie auch als Laie.

Ihre Anwesenheit hatte Snape schon beinahe vergessen und er wollte sich tatsächlich mit dieser selbst gestellten Aufgabe befassen, als ihn diese Frage wie aus dem Nichts erreichte. Erreichte und überrollte. Er war zornig, so zornig wie er noch nie auf einen Menschen gewesen war. Gerade hatte er sich noch amüsiert und jetzt? Seine Worte waren kaum hörbar.

„Wagen Sie es nie wieder, hören Sie mir genau zu, nie wieder, schon allein dieses Wort in meiner Gegenwart zu denken. Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw wegen Nichtachtung einer Lehrerpersönlichkeit. Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw wegen persönlicher Beleidigung."

Ohne sie zu Wort kommen zu lassen, brüllte er in der höchsten Oktave: „RAUS!"

Aniram war so verdattert, dass sie mit offenem Mund dastand. Hundert Punkte? Wofür? Stumm und ungläubig schaute sie ihn an. Es war doch grade so witzig gewesen…

Er wollte sie aber schneller aus dem Kerker haben, als sie dachte. Höchstpersönlich beförderte er sie zur Tür, stieß sie in den Gang und schlug die Tür hinter ihr zu. Er brachte noch soviel Selbstkontrolle auf, um die Schutzzauber zu errichten. Der Schalldämmungszauber spielte diesmal eine ganz besonders große Rolle. Mehr als alle anderen.

Dann begann er zu toben. Die geballte Energie, die er nicht an einer Schülerin auslassen durfte, bekam jetzt die Einrichtung ab. Diese ungeheuerliche Frage musste auf seine Art und Weise abgearbeitet werden.

Der gesamte Missmut und die Erfolglosigkeit, die sich innerhalb der letzten beiden Wochen angestaut hatten, gesellten sich dazu und ließen ihn nicht weniger wütend zurück.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Aufgeregtes Plappern herrschte im Ravenclaw-Turm. Aniram konnte keine einzige Stimme unterscheiden.

„Was ist denn los?"

Ein Siebtklässler klärte sie auf: „O'Donnell ist grade an den Punkte-Uhren vorbeigekommen. Wir sind hundert Punkte los."

„Oh… so schnell geht das?"

Aniram fragte sich, wie das hier funktionierte; wie ihre Mitschüler das schon wissen konnten. Es würde wohl eine halbe Ewigkeit dauern, bis sie Europa begriff. Sie sah es kommen, wenn sie es begriffen hatte, ging es wieder ab nach Hause.

Mit einem Schlag herrschte Totenstille im Raum.

„Wieso, was soll das heißen – so schnell geht das? Irgendwie erinnert mich die hundert an dich."

Sie begriff mit einem Mal, dass man sie verdächtigte, womit natürlich alle Recht hatten - und dass sie eine Antwort von ihr erwarteten. Die vielen Augenpaare machten sie unsicher. Sie war unsicher, sie war neu hier und vor allem – sie kannte niemanden. Sie stand allein auf weiter Flur, egal was sie sagte. Sie setzte zu einer Erklärung an.

„Na ja, ich war heute bei Snape…", schon diese Eröffnung wurde von einem Stöhnen unterbrochen, „und der hat mir hundert Punkte abgezogen!"

Ihre Worte sorgten für hellen Aufruhr.

„HUNDERT Punkte? Das ist Wahnsinn, da muss jemand schon ein Verbrechen begangen haben. Selbst Snape zieht pro Person nur zehn Punkte ab, wenn er schlecht drauf ist, werden es zwanzig. Aber hundert? Was hast du gesagt?"

„Eigentlich nichts weiter, ich… ich… hab ihn gefragt, ob er ein Todesser war."

Von allen Seiten wurde sie angebrüllt. Rindvieh und Ziege waren noch die harmlosesten Titel. Nicht einer war ruhig. Oh nein, diese Stunden bei Snape, ob nun tagsüber oder abends, waren ihr da wesentlich angenehmer.

Von ihren eigenen Klassenkameraden voll gebrüllt zu werden tat entsetzlich weh. So etwas kannte sie nicht. Selbst wenn zu Hause mal jemand in die Luft ging, irgendwann war es wieder gut. Hier dachte niemand ans Aufhören. Viel würde wohl nicht mehr fehlen und sie sah sich einer erstklassigen Lynchjustiz gegenüber.

Verzweifelt schrie sie zurück: „Wenn ihr euch mal um eure Mitmenschen kümmern würdet, wäre alles viel einfacher. Hier tuschelt nur jeder hinter vorgehaltener Hand und das kenne ich nicht. Ich frage, mit allen Konsequenzen. Auch Snape ist nur ein Mensch und kein Gott!"

Damit fetzte sie an allen vorbei in den Schlafraum. Viel zu schnell, um in der eingetretenen Stille einen einzigen Satz zu hören.

„Da weißt du nicht, wie Snape über sich denkt."

**xxxXXXxxx**

Als wären Ungeheuer hinter ihr her, rannte Aniram in den Schlafsaal. Nein, sie weigerte sich, das zu begreifen, was eben geschehen war. Auf dem Weg zum Turm hatte sie noch Mühe, Snapes Wutausbruch zu verarbeiten. Obwohl, was hatte sie eigentlich erwartet? Ein klares ja oder nein? Genau, so etwas in der Art. Warum war er dermaßen in die Luft gegangen? Sie hatte ihm doch nur eine simple Frage gestellt. Und jetzt noch ihre Mitschüler. Wirklich klasse, was sie hier in Europa erlebte. Tiefstes Mittelalter. Diese Idioten folterten auch noch sich selbst.

Sie trat ans Fenster, mit einem riesengroßen Schniefen. Übergangslos trat das ein, worauf Snape seit zwei Wochen umsonst hoffte: Sie ging in die Knie, sank regelrecht zusammen und schluchzte sich die Seele aus dem Leib.

Wie lange sie so da hing, wusste sie nicht. Irgendwann bemerkte sie Bewegung hinter sich.

Zu den Eigenschaften dieser Europäer – sie benutzte es als Schimpfwort und legte damit eine Klassifizierung fest – gehörte wohl definitiv nicht, sich um Mitmenschen zu kümmern. Nach dem Wohlergehen zu fragen. Oh nein, weit gefehlt.

Leises Gemurmel drang an ihr Ohr, was sich alles wie „Unmöglichkeit" oder „Aufholen" anhörte, dann war Ruhe. Sie wischte sich mit ihrem Rock die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und schaute hoch. Tatsächlich, es war stockfinster.

Mit bitter verkniffenen Lippen, die denen Snapes gar nicht so unähnlich waren, stand sie leise auf und setzte sich auf das Fensterbrett.

‚Warum kann ich nicht zu Hause sein? Warum?'

Verzweifelt hielt sie Zwiesprache mit den Sternen, suchte ihren Stern, obwohl sie wusste, dass er erst am Winterhimmel auftauchte. Der Himmel verschwamm. Stumme Tränen der Verzweiflung bahnten sich ihren Weg durch ihr Gesicht.

„Willst du dich denn nicht hinlegen und schlafen?"

Dieses Wispern hatte sie so erschreckt, dass sie beinahe heruntergefallen wäre. Josy stand vor ihr und streichelte ihren Arm. Obwohl Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme mitschwang, konnte sich Aniram nicht zu einer freundlichen Antwort aufraffen.

Unwirsch wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und antwortete mit normaler Lautstärke.

„Warum? Ich benehme mich ohnehin nicht wie die breite Masse, also sehe ich nicht im Geringsten ein, mich ins Bett zu legen, wenn andere es tun."

Damit drehte sie sich wieder weg, obwohl in ihrem Gedärm das Wissen wütete, die letzte Tür zugeschlagen zu haben.

Josy seufzte nur leise.

„Ich kann das ja verstehen. Aber ich glaube, so was wie du war noch nie an dieser Schule. Vielleicht sind deshalb alle aus der Bahn. Du holst doch mit deinem Wissen diese Punkte mit links wieder rein, selbst bei Snape. Vor allem bei Snape", schloss sie mit Nachdruck.

„Ich weiß", brummte Aniram.

Es war keine maßlose Selbstüberschätzung und Josy wusste das auch. Aber statt wieder ins Bett zu schleichen, legte sie ihre Arme um Aniram und hielt sie fest.

Diese Geste vermittelte Aniram ein warmes Gefühl und sie hielt sich an Josy fest.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Unterdessen tobte und brüllte Snape weiter. Verständlich waren seine Worte nicht mehr, denn seine Stimme hatte ein unangenehmes Kreischen angenommen. Er benahm sich wie ein waidwundes Tier, das sich nach dem Todesstoß sehnte. Weil es wusste, dass es nie mehr aufrecht gehen konnte. Wusste, dass es zeit seines Lebens verkrüppelt sein würde. Er wollte tot sein, tot…

Er war angeschossen – SIE hatte ihn angeschossen und nun wartete auf den Gnadenstoß. Der beim besten Willen nicht kommen wollte.

Irgendwann sank er erschöpft und schwer atmend gegen die Wand. Er wollte jetzt nur noch vergessen, alles ausmerzen – wenn ihm schon der Tod verwehrt wurde.

Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, diese von einer unbekannten Energie angetriebene Maschine aufhalten oder eindämmen zu können?

Er folgte einer Eingebung und unwillkürlich verglich er sie mit der Sonne. Heute Abend war er im Glauben gewesen, diese Sonne mit einem einzigen Eimer Wasser zum Verlöschen bringen zu können.

Selbst das Bild des tanzenden Derwischs konnte ihn nicht aufheitern. Noch lange nicht. Mit einem tiefen Durchatmen massierte er sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Nasenwurzel.

Als Freund schneller Entschlüsse zog er sich in seine Privaträume zurück. Zum Glück befanden sie sich in der Nähe seiner Unterrichtsräume.

Rasch durchquerte er sein Wohnzimmer und ließ im Laufen Stück für Stück seiner Kleidung fallen. Er rannte regelrecht ins Bad. Mit einem Sprung war er unter der Dusche und drehte das eiskalte Wasser bis zum Anschlag auf.

Unter dem harten, kalten Strahl zuckte er zusammen, blieb aber mindestens zehn Minuten mit geschlossenen Augen darunter stehen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, fiel sein Blick auf seine Arme, mit denen er sich an der Wand abgestützt hatte. Sie zitterten nicht mehr. Sein Gesicht wandte er nach oben, dem kalten Brausestrahl zu. Erst als er das Gefühl hatte, nicht nur seinen Körper, sondern vor allem sein Innerstes wieder kontrollieren zu können, drehte er den Hahn zu.

Langsam verließ er die Dusche und griff fast traumwandlerisch nach einem Badetuch. Genauso langsam frottierte er sich ab, bevor er sich wieder ankleidete.

Ein Blick in den Spiegel war unnötig. Als er den letzten Knopf seiner Kleidung geschlossen hatte, wusste er, dass seine Maske, die leicht verrutscht war, wieder perfekt saß.

Er ging zurück in den Kerker und besah sich mit verkniffenem Mundwinkel das Ausmaß seines Tobsuchtsanfalls. Beachtlich. Ein Erdbeben hätte nicht mehr anrichten können.

Obwohl im jegliche Fuchtelei zuwider war, griff er zum Zauberstab und sorgte dafür, dass wieder alles an Ort und Stelle stand, hing, saß oder klemmte.

Normalerweise, wirklich nur normalerweise, hätte er sich jetzt auf den Weg in die Bibliothek gemacht, um vielleicht doch noch einmal die Verbotene Abteilung umzuwälzen. Um Madam Pince erneut mit unauffälligen Fragen nach Büchern über seltene Völker, Riten und Steine zu befragen. Irgendwo musste etwas über Australier zu finden sein.

Er entschied sich dagegen. Er würde nicht mehr Abend für Abend diesem Mythos hinterher jagen.

Es war vorbei.


	6. Kapitel 6

Meine lieben und treuen Leser, es geht weiter.

Liebe Sevena, danke für Punkte und Hauspokal, aber ich schätze, du wirst noch eine Weile scharren müssen ;)

Und meine liebe Tashgan, Zugriff auf meine Festplatte hast du nicht, oder? #gg#.

Liebe Sympa, natürlich will ich nie und nimmer die Arbeit an dieser Story einstellen, dafür bin ich schon viel zu weit. Die Uneinigkeit mit mir selbst bezog sich auf den Zeitpunkt des Hochladens, da ich nicht wusste, ob ich meinen hartnäckigen Fans noch etwas Zeit gebe fürs review. Aber wie ja nun in der Einleitung von Kapitel 5 zu entnehmen ist, wart ihr alle sekundär mit mehr oder minder heftigem Unsinn beschäftigt und primär krank. Ausnahmslos jeder.

alge28 – willkommen im Club! Jodelkreischfaktor ist immer gut. Das hab ich bis hierher gehört. Freut mich, wenn es gefällt.

Maria, ebenfalls danke. Natürlich kann Aniram so etwas nicht wissen. Zwar kennt sie diese Meute an sich, aber Australier sind nun mal… anders. :D

* * *

**Kapitel 6 – Bertie Botts Bohnen**

Vorbei. Endgültig.

Als wollte er diesen Entschluss tatkräftig unterstützen, strich er sich mit der rechten Hand über das Gesicht.

Vorbei.

Seine Augen saugten sich für einen Moment an der Uhr fest.

Vorbei. Vorbei?

Von wegen! Das, was er jetzt am wenigsten brauchen konnte, stand noch auf dem Plan - die Lehrerkonferenz.

Alles in ihm kreischte. Eine Entschuldigung für ein Fernbleiben wollte ihm beim besten Willen nicht einfallen und wann, bitteschön, hatte Professor Snape jemals irgendwo gefehlt?

Mit mühsam unter Kontrolle gebrachten Emotionen marschierte er in den Kampf, in dieses Wortgefecht, das er wohl oder übel über sich hereinbrechen lassen musste. Auf dem Weg dorthin schnaubte er verächtlich. Leider wusste nie jemand, wann die Konferenz zu Ende war. Der Schulleiter hatte seine eigene Art und Weise, über alles und nichts zu reden.

Mit wehendem Umhang fegte er durch die Gänge. Wenn ihm jetzt doch nur ein Schüler über den Weg laufen würde… Punkte, Punkte, Punkte. Ausnahmsweise lag alles wie ausgestorben vor ihm, keiner trieb sich in einer Ecke herum und bot entsprechende Angriffsfläche. Vor dem Wasserspeier angekommen, wanderte seine Augenbraue unwillig nach oben.

„Jalapeño!"

Kopfschüttelnd ließ er sich aufwärts befordern. Albus hatte wohl wieder eine von den scharfen grünen Bohnen erwischt. Er sollte nicht so viel naschen, dann müsste er nicht jede Woche das Passwort ändern.

Snape versuchte alles, um seine Gedanken in andere Bahnen zu lenken. Weg von dieser Frage, die ihn kälter als der harte Brausestrahl getroffen hatte.

Ein lautes Plappern verriet ihm, dass er wahrscheinlich der Letzte war. Ein Novum. Mürrisch und unter kurzzeitig verstummten Gesprächen ging er zielstrebig auf seinen Platz am Kamin zu, wurde fast eins mit dem Sessel und ließ sich von Minerva Tee einschenken. Danach war er für eine ganze Weile für seine Umwelt nicht mehr wahrzunehmen.

Die Wut wühlte weiterhin in seinem Gedärm. Wenn die Teetasse etwas Lebendiges wäre, wäre sie unter seinen Blicken schon längst jämmerlich verreckt.

Unruhig erwartete er das Ende dieser Besprechung, um endlich mit dem Direktor unter vier Augen reden zu können. Nein, reden zu müssen.

Durch das Auftauchen dieser Hawkwing, die sich in seinem Unterricht und auch danach einfach so peng benahm, sah er sich seiner Einzigartigkeit beraubt. Nein, das Problem musste aus der Welt. Was für ihn im Klartext hieß: zurück nach Australien. Egal wie. Am besten gestern.

Schon wurden seine unliebsamen Gedanken von außen verbal tatkräftig unterstützt und er zuckte regelrecht zusammen. Flitwick äußerte sich mehr als enthusiastisch über seinen Neuzugang, offenbar vollkommen unbeeindruckt ob des Punktverlustes. Aber dieser Zauberer war so klein, er ging nicht mehr kleiner zu machen. Es sei denn, man zerlegte ihn in Einzelteile. Gegen seinen Willen überlegte Snape, ob er in der Fünften heute Zauberkunst gegeben hatte.

‚Ach was', unterbrach er sich unwirsch, ‚was geht mich das an?'

Als auch noch Sinistra das Büro des Schulleiters kurzzeitig in eine Supernova verwandelte und meinte, eine dermaßen grundlegende Kenntnis der Astronomie und sichere Beherrschung der Sternenkarte wären ihr noch nie über den Weg gelaufen, war es um ihn geschehen.

Die Teetasse entwickelte ein Eigenleben und klapperte unruhig auf dem Unterteller. Hastig stellte er sie auf den Tisch und vergrub sich noch mehr im Sessel.

Albus' einziger Kommentar war – nichts. Nur ein gütiges, weises Lächeln. Das allein genügte, um Snape ein geschnaubtes hrmpf zu entlocken.

Endlich, nach drei endlos währenden Stunden, war die Konferenz zu Ende. Seine Kollegen verließen das Büro und wünschten Albus eine gute Nacht. Welcher meinte, die werde er sicherlich haben.

Mit Argusaugen überwachte Snape den Abgang seiner Kollegen, um sicherzustellen, dass auch ja keiner zurückblieb. Schließlich war er mit seinem Vorgesetzten allein.

Dieser fischte in einer Schale mit Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen und entschied sich für eine hellgrüne. Als sei diese Bohne das einzig lebende Objekt in seinem Büro meinte er zu ihr: „Nun, Severus, du hast doch was auf dem Herzen." Dann verschwand sie in seinem Mund.

„Hrmpf."

Ein Strahlen. „Limone! Einmal muss ich ja Glück haben. Also, sagen wir es anders, wie war dein Tag?"

Snape sprang auf. „Wie er war? Katastrophal!"

Albus rührte weiter in den Bohnen. „Inwiefern katastrophal? Was meinst du, soll ich blau oder rot nehmen?"

Snape fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare und lief wie ein gereiztes Tier hin und her.

„Er war genauso katastrophal wie jeder Tag der vergangenen zwei Wochen. Albus, warum habe ich nicht mehr über diesen gigantischen, exotischen und unangenehm aufdringlichen Neuzugang gewusst? ICH bin meilenweit davon entfernt, sie in den Himmel zu heben."

Mit einer abgehackten Geste deutete er hinter sich, wo noch vor kurzem das Kollegium versammelt gewesen war. Anschließend unterbreitete er Albus seine persönlichen Erfahrungen mit Miss Hawkwing.

„Ich musste noch einen Umhang besorgen, so einen grässlichen schwarzen. Und Mentitum Mortem? Aber sicher, Professor. An wem getestet? An einem Mitschüler selbstverständlich. Und wir haben uns wegen Überstunden angestellt, weil wir ihn alle mal trinken wollten. Aber nicht doch, Professor, wozu brauche ich Bücher? Was ich wissen muss, habe ich im Kopf."

Snape war immer lauter und schneller geworden, während er ihr Verhalten und ihre Worte nachäffte. Die Abende sparte er bei seiner Schilderung aus. Als er damit fertig war, hielt er sich an des Direktors Schreibtisch fest, der immer noch ungerührt in den Bohnen wühlte, und schrie lautstark, als stünde er einem Tauben gegenüber.

„Aber damit nicht genug! Sie fährt mir in die Parade, wo sie nur kann. Sie bringt es fertig, mir in die Augen zu schauen, IN DIE AUGEN, Albus!! Außerdem ist sie mit ihrem Wissen so weit, dass sie eine Assistentin sein könnte, aber keine Fünftklässlerin!"

Der Direktor lehnte sich zurück und meinte: „Also diesmal gelb."

Snape war kurz vor dem Explodieren, als er registrierte, dass sich sein Vorgesetzter lediglich für die Farbe der Bohnen interessierte und seine Worte an ihm vorbei zu fließen schienen.

„Hörst du überhaupt zu?!" Seine Stimme bebte vor Zorn.

Dumbledore bemühte sich darum, ein amüsiertes Zucken seiner Mundwinkel zu unterdrücken. Als er zubiss sagte er: „Natürlich, Severus, natürlich höre ich zu. Oh, das mit dem Umhang war ich. Sie brauchte doch etwas zum Anziehen. Ähm, ich meine, etwas, das sie als Schülerin ausweist. Ich verstehe durchaus, sie hat an deiner Ehre gekratzt. Hm, Ananas."

Spätestens hier war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem Snapes Stimme umkippte und in einem schrillen Diskant endete.

„SIE HAT NIRGENDWO GEKRATZT!"

Albus hustete. „Warum brüllst du dann das halbe Schloss zusammen? Ich muss sagen, deinem Herumtigern zu folgen ist schlimmer als sich ein Quidditchspiel anzusehen. Um genau zu sein, es macht mich nervös."

Vergnügt blitzten seine Augen auf und er blickte über seine Halbmondgläser auf seinen Freund. „Setz dich, Severus. Bitte."

Diese Bitte wurde mit so viel Bestimmtheit vorgetragen, dass sie wie ein Befehl klang und sich der Angesprochene wortlos auf einen Sessel plumpsen ließ.

Dabei bekam er nicht einmal richtig mit, dass er in einem Sessel saß statt auf einem Stuhl. Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger massierte er seine Nasenwurzel und fasste noch einmal - deutlich leiser, beinahe erschöpft - zusammen.

„Ein einziges Desaster. Albus, dieses Mädchen ist einfach… ich finde keine Worte dafür. Die Bibliothek kann ich umgraben wie ich will, es lässt sich nichts finden."

Er beugte sich nach vorn, stützte seine Ellbogen auf die Knie und legte seinen Kopf in die Hände. Mit geschlossenen Augen murmelte er erschüttert: „Und das noch drei Jahre. Drei Jahre."

Albus Dumbledore wusste genau, welches Drama sich in dem Mann vor ihm abspielte. Er, vor dem alle schlotterten und zitterten, den niemand mochte, der selbst im Kollegenkreis keine Freunde hatte, der trotzdem tagtäglich sein Leben aufs Spiel setzte, um auf die unwahrscheinlichste Art und Weise an Informationen zu kommen, die der Zaubererwelt das Überleben sicherten – dieser Mann fühlte sich vom Thron geschubst. Er wühlte weiter in der Schale, als stellte sie seinen ganzen Lebensinhalt dar.

„Hast du mir nicht ein bestimmtes Detail unterschlagen?" Gelassen entschied er sich für eine Bohne, die perlmuttfarben schimmerte.

Gereizt kam es: „Was sollte ich unterschlagen haben?"

„Erdnussbutter, hmm."

Dumbledores Blick glitt gelassen über die Porträts. Übergangslos, als spräche er mit ihnen, sagte er: „Du vergisst, wer ich bin. Nein, nein, nicht einfach nur Direktor. Offen und ehrlich gestanden kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass du so aus der Haut fährst, nur weil dir jemand in die Augen schaut oder erschreckend viel weiß. Also? Hm, die dunkelbraunen erinnern mich an Kaffee."

Snape hatte gedacht, es gut genug versteckt zu haben. Darüber hinaus machte der Schulleiter mit seiner Offenheit Miss Hawkwing Konkurrenz und schabte gnadenlos in einer Wunde herum. Schon wieder Hawkwing! Ihm wurde bewusst, wer da vor ihm saß und dass sich dieser Jemand nicht mit Plattheiten und Oberflächlichkeiten abspeisen lassen würde, sondern eine klare Antwort verlangte, unerbittlich. Und dieser Jemand würde so lange sitzen bleiben, bis er sie bekam. Mit geschlossenen Augen atmete er tief durch und konnte während dessen ein kleines Seufzen nicht unterdrücken.

„Sie hat mich heute gefragt, ob ich ein Todesser war."

Dumbledore zuckte innerlich zusammen und stellte sein Wühlen unverzüglich ein. Oh, DAS saß wirklich tief. Vorbei mit der Spielerei. Mit ruhigen Bewegungen stellte er die Schale mit den Bohnen beiseite.

„Todesmutig, oder?"

Snape bellte heiser: „Natürlich, ich weiß nur noch nicht so recht, ob sie Tod oder Mut bevorzugt. Sie scheint nirgendwo eine Grenze zu kennen. Hast es doch gehört", er wischte unbestimmt durch die Luft, als wären seine Kollegen noch anwesend, „Begeisterung auf der ganzen Linie."

Albus wiegte den Kopf.

„Hmhm, weißt du, ich würde mein halbes Leben dafür geben, ein Schuljahr lang in Australien zu unterrichten. Nach dem zu urteilen, was ich bis heute von den Kollegen gehört habe, nun", glucksend unterbrach er sich, „handelt es sich um ein sonniges Völkchen. Nicht unterzukriegen."

‚Du ahnst gar nicht, wie recht du hast', hämmerte es in Snapes Hirn.

„Ja", knurrte er, „sie reden sich mit dem Vornamen an und jagen sich gegenseitig um den Ayers Rock."

Diese Worte sorgten für einen ausgewachsenen Husten.

„Dann weißt du schon mehr als wir alle zusammen. Meinst du nicht auch, wir sollten die Gelegenheit am Schopfe packen und einen Australier", gefolgt von einem Kichern, „nun ja, etwas ausquetschen? Lernen, fragen, zusehen. Ja, schau mich nicht so ungläubig an. Bitte glaub mir, du kannst in der Bibliothek forschen wie du willst, du kannst sie zur Freude von Madam Pince auseinander nehmen und wieder neu zusammensetzen, du wirst nichts über Australien finden." Erschöpft holte er Luft. „Weil ich nämlich selber schon dort war."

Das allerdings überraschte Severus. Ein klitzekleines Lächeln, das überhaupt nicht zur Unterhaltung passte, stahl sich in sein Gesicht. Die Neugier und der Direktor… Welcher weiter sprach.

„Deine Worte vorhin", er unterbrach sich kurz und studierte seine Decke, „warum machst du sie nicht zur Assistentin?"

Hätte sich die Erde vor ihm aufgetan, Severus Snape hätte diese Tatsache durchaus als normal empfunden und wäre mit Begeisterung in dieses Loch gehüpft. So aber brachte er nach kaum überwundenem Schock nur ein Zischen zustande.

„Ich soll WAS?" Er glaubte immer noch, sich verhört zu haben.

Ein verschmitztes Zwinkern, das zweite schon an diesem Abend, kam als Antwort. „Denk einfach in Ruhe drüber nach."

Severus Snape schwor sich, nie und nimmer darüber nachzudenken. Abrupt stand er auf und wandte sich zur Tür. Er hielt kurz inne, wusste nicht, wie er sich ausdrücken sollte und drehte sich einfach nur um.

„Albus…", gefolgt von einer unbestimmten Handbewegung.

Der rührte wieder mit derselben Intensität in den Bohnen herum wie während des Gesprächs. Seine Worte wurden von einem leichten Nicken begleitet.

„Ist schon gut, wo soll man denn sonst seinen Unmut auslassen, wenn nicht bei einem alten, fast tauben Mann."

Er wusste, wie schwer es Severus fiel, sich zu entschuldigen, also nahm er ihm kurzerhand die Worte aus dem Mund.

„Danke." Es war fast unhörbar und Snape huschte leise aus der Tür.

„Schon gut, Severus, schlaf schön."

Dann strahlte Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore eine rote Bohne an. Mit einem verzückten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht kaute er laut schmatzend: „Hmmmm, Erdbeere. Ich glaube, ich sollte das Passwort ändern."

**xxxXXXxxx**

Aniram hatte Josy ins Bett geschickt, weil sie erbärmlich zitterte. Nur im Nachthemd herumzustehen war gewiss keine Freude. Sie murmelte ein leises Dankeschön. Sie selbst blieb auf dem Fensterbrett sitzen und dachte nach.

Eigentlich hatte sie sich fast verraten, als sie ihren Satz begonnen hatte, ich bin gespannt, wann… Sie aufgeben. Glücklicherweise hatte sie diesen Teil des Satzes rechtzeitig genug verschluckt. Ihr platze fast der Kopf noch immer sah sie keine Möglichkeit, aus dieser Misere wieder herauszukommen.

Scheinbar hatte sie mit dieser Frage eine schwelende Wunde noch weiter aufgerissen. Anders war sein Toben nicht zu erklären.

Fragend schaute sie wieder und wieder die Sterne an und als sie verblassten, weil die Morgendämmerung heraufzog, hatte sie ihren Entschluss gefasst.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Snape schlief ausgesprochen schlecht, genau genommen überhaupt nicht. Es war keine Seltenheit, dass er die Nächte durchwachte, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, aber heute war wohl das Ungeheuerlichste geschehen. Da wollte er sich lieber als Sadist bezeichnen als diese Frage so unvermutet auf sich zurollen lassen.

Es hatte ihn getroffen wie ein Henkersbeil. Dann noch Albus' Vorschlag, der wohl dem heute geöffneten Fass gehörig den Boden ausschlug. Assistentin. Schon allein das Wort tat weh. Dafür hatte er nur ein verächtliches Schnauben übrig.

Unausgeschlafen, mit Augenringen und nicht nur knurrig, sondern schon am frühen Morgen wütend, machte er sich auf den Weg.

Dieser Tag ging in die Geschichte Hogwarts ein, denn noch nie bekamen die Punkte-Uhren mehr zu tun. Selbst die Lehrer schluckten und Dumbledore strich daran vorbei und spielte ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken, Severus für die nächste Woche zu beurlauben.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Vor dem Fach Zaubertränke gab es kein Davonlaufen. Unglücklicherweise stand es fast täglich auf dem Stundenplan. Unglück allerdings nur in Zeiten der Ungnade – so wie jetzt.

Die Frage, für wen diese Tatsache ein Unglück war, hing wie ein überdimensionales Damokles-Schwert im Raum. Die Schüler bemerkten rasch die außerordentlich große Gereiztheit und kuschten, wo es ging.

Die Ravenclaws warfen Aniram verdächtige Blicke zu, wie Snape bemerkte. Voller Genugtuung malte er sich aus, was sie wohl schon abbekommen hatte oder noch abbekommen würde - aus den eigenen Reihen. Im Gegensatz zu sonst hielt sie ihren Blick gesenkt und ihm blieb nicht verborgen, dass ihre Arme zitterten.

„Schwach auf den Beinen, Hawkwing?"

Dann pfefferte er ihr eine Pergamentrolle unter die Nase. Sie würde wohl begreifen, dass das ein Trank war, den sie zu brauen hatte.

Aniram rollte das Pergament auf. Colchicin? War das seine Art zu sagen, du bist tot? Die Herbstzeitlose war im oberen Bereich der toxischen Pflanzen anzusiedeln und ihr Hauptbestandteil wurde in Tränken für Mord oder Selbstmord verwendet. Diesen Trank an sich zu brauen stellte schon eine Herausforderung dar, aber es war offensichtlich, dass er sie an ihre Grenzen stoßen wollte. Denn dazu benötigte sie einige Tage.

Sie schluckte schwer und machte sich an die Arbeit. Je eher, desto besser. Beim Arbeiten konnte sie abschalten. Es dauerte nicht lange und der Schweiß tropfte von ihrer Stirn. Schnell, schnell, schnell. Sie legte ein Tempo vor, als gäbe es einen Rekord zu brechen. Wenn überhaupt, denn sie konnte nur ihren eigenen brechen.

Tatsache war, dass sie, sehr zur Verwunderung ihrer Klassenkameraden, nicht ein einziges Mal aufschaute. Sie lief nicht herum und erklärte nichts. Nein, das erledigte heute alles der Zaubertrankmeister persönlich. Der wiederum das mittlerweile gewohnte Muster durchbrach, indem er keine Fragen an sie stellte. So manch einer kam ins Stocken und wollte fragen, aber sie hielt den Blick gesenkt und schaute kein einziges Mal hoch.

Snapes Freude schlug in Nachsichtigkeit um. Die größte Langeweile schwang in seiner Information mit.

„Für jeden zwanzig Punkte Abzug, der nicht innerhalb der nächsten drei Sekunden anfängt zu arbeiten."

Wahrhaftig, sein freundliches Wesen nahm immer großzügigere Ausmaße an. Als er endlich tief über die Kessel gebeugte Köpfe sah, rezensierte er mit beißendem Sarkasmus vor sich hin.

„Nun, Herrschaften, sind wir unserer Führung beraubt? Können Sie überhaupt noch irgendetwas OHNE gewisse Unterstützung?"

Wenn die Ravenclaws ehrlich vor sich selbst waren, dann war ihnen Anirams Erklärung wesentlich lieber. Das lag nicht nur an der Gleichaltrigkeit oder weil sie keine Angst haben mussten, einiger Punkte verlustig zu gehen, sondern weil sie erklärte. Sie erklärte und setzte nicht voraus.

Mit Ruhe und Geduld widmete sie sich den vor ihnen liegenden beziehungsweise blubbernden Aufgaben und Tränken, die sie scheinbar alle schon einmal gebraut zu haben schien. Sie fühlten sich doch auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise geborgen und ihr Wissen vermittelte ihnen Sicherheit und darüber hinaus Triumph über die Slytherins. Vielleicht waren sie doch zu hart mit ihr umgesprungen.

Wer hatte denn auch schon die Stirn, Snape geradeheraus zu fragen, ob er jemals ein Todesser war? Bis jetzt noch niemand. Wussten sie überhaupt, was Aniram allabendlich fast zwei Wochen lang hier erdulden musste? Strafarbeit bei Snape war immerhin mit einem gewissen Qualitätssiegel versehen.

Mit ihrer gebrüllten Frage hatte sie schon Recht. Jeder stand so platt wie möglich mit dem Hintern an der Wand und wollte ja nicht auffallen, um einer Strafarbeit aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie hatten sich nicht einmal erkundigt, was sie denn immer machen musste.

Jetzt, einer gewissen Sicherheit und eigentlich doch zuverlässigen Stütze beraubt, wurden sie schlichtweg planiert. Gnadenlos dem Erdboden gleichgemacht.

Von den Gedankengängen ihrer Mitschüler ahnte Aniram nichts. Sie schwitzte Blut zu Wasser, wirbelte sie vor sich hin und benötigte diesmal tatsächlich die volle Stunde, um den Trank fertig zu stellen. Aber er war fertig. Sie hatte in dieser Stunde das Letzte gegeben, das an Energiereserven noch da war. Ihr Arm schmerzte. Wie lange würde sie davon zehren können, ohne es aufzuladen?

Als sie den Gong hörte, fiel eine große Anspannung von ihr ab. Trotzdem blieb sie stehen, verunsichert, aber sie blieb stehen. Was sie sich einmal in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, zog sie durch, bis es vollbracht war und sie Ruhe finden konnte.

Bis heute hatte sie es nicht geschafft, die Mentalität dieser ulkigen Europäer zu verstehen. Nach knapp zwei Wochen Aufenthalt in diesem ach so sonnigen Land konnte sie auch keine Wunder erwarten. Aniram gehörte nicht unbedingt zu den Menschen, die beim Verstehen wollen aufgaben. Sie musste verstehen, also bohrte sie weiter. So wie gestern.

Unsicher hob sie zum ersten Mal in dieser Stunde den Kopf und suchte mit ihren Augen ihren Lehrer. Er stand fast neben ihr, ebenfalls vor der ersten Bankreihe. Aniram sprach sich noch einmal Mut zu, packte ihre Tasche zusammen und räusperte sich leise.

Snape hatte aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkt, dass noch jemand im Raum war, aber dass ausgerechnet sie es war… Schon holte er Luft, um sie an selbige zu befördern.

Schüchtern fuhr sie sich ins Haar, strich einige widerspenstige Locken aus dem schweißnassen Gesicht und schaute ihn dann direkt an.

„Ich möchte mich entschuldigen. Ich… ich habe kein Recht, so etwas zu fragen. Mit meiner Frage habe ich Sie anscheinend tiefer getroffen als… als gedacht. Es… es war keine Absicht, nein, aber, es ist nur so, wir…", bevor sie weiter sprach, musste sie unbedingt ihre Stotterei unterbrechen.

Mitten in diese Pause hinein erreichte sie ein Tonfall, der sie glauben ließ, die Herbstzeitlose im rohen Zustand zu mampfen.

„Ah, die Göttin höchstselbst möchte sich entschuldigen?"

Der Zynismus in diesen Worten war kaum zu übertreffen. Er war im selben Maße ätzend, als tröpfelte man konzentriertes Gift auf die Haut und schaute zu, wie es sich seinen Weg hindurch fraß.

„Wieder ein neuer Versuch, den dämlichen Snape zum Kochen zu bringen?"

Es war nur noch ein leises Zischen übrig. Er wollte endlich Ruhe in seinem Kerker, wollte nicht mehr ihren Worten zuhören. Noch gestern hätte er sein ganzes Vermögen in die Wagschale geworfen, dass sie ihn NIE WIEDER ansprechen würde. Und jetzt?

„Nein, das möchte ich nicht", traurig sackte ihr Kopf nach unten und sich machte eine unbestimmte Handbewegung, „wir… wir gehen allen Dingen auf den Grund, wollen die Wahrheit wissen, tuscheln nicht herum und manchmal… manchmal ist es sehr gut, wenn man seinen Schmerz teilen kann. Je… jedenfalls", ihr Blick, der ständig weiter nach unten gewandert war, kam wieder nach oben, „es tut mir sehr leid."

Dabei klammerte sie sich mit aller Kraft an ihre Schulmappe, als wäre das ihr ganzer Halt.

Snapes Arm hing in halber Höhe, weil er ihren Oberarm packen und sie aus dem Kerker schmeißen wollte, als ihn noch ein gehauchtes „Sir" erreichte.

Für sie unerwartet fuhr seine Hand hoch und packte sie am Umhangkragen.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich teilen soll und außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass Sie sich über die Bedeutung des Begriffes Schmerz im Klaren sind."

Hätte sie doch lieber die Klappe gehalten. Dieses Volk war eine noch traurigere Naturerscheinung als ein grauer Regenbogen, den man versucht hatte anzupinseln.

‚Ignorant.'

Diese Tatsache bohrte sich tiefer und tiefer in Anirams Kopf. Natürlich wusste sie, was Schmerz war. Sie hatte ihn sowohl auf physischer als auch auf psychischer Ebene kennen gelernt. Bei einer Gelegenheit, die hier unbekannt war. In einem Alter, in dem man daran zerbrechen konnte. Solche Erfahrungen machte hier wohl niemand. Sie sah ein, dass sie auf diesem Weg nicht weiter kam.

„Befördern Sie endlich Ihr Gesicht aus meinem Blickfeld!"

Das hatte ihm noch gefehlt. Es stand für ihn außer Frage, dass sie irgendeine Show abzog, wie so oft. Dass ihm ausgerechnet eine Schülerin unter die Nase rieb, er müsse seinen Schmerz teilen, brachte ihn fast zum Durchdrehen. Fast? Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und er war soweit.

„Gehen Sie endlich. Oder haben Sie vergessen, wie man läuft?"

Aniram straffte sich. „Natürlich nicht… Sir."

Abrupt drehte sie sich um und lief so schnell wie möglich zur Tür.

Snape schickte ihr ein grimmiges, wütendes Knurren hinterher. Dieses ‚Sir' hatte wie ein Schimpfwort geklungen. Also hatte er recht gehabt mit seiner Einschätzung - sie war dabei, ihn von neuem zu veralbern.

Nachdem er mit einem unwirschen Wink seines Zauberstabes Ordnung in den Kerker gebracht hatte, begab er sich in seine Privatgemächer. Zum Glück befanden sie sich gleich nebenan. Seine augenblickliche Verfassung war nicht die beste und die felsenfeste Überzeugung setzte sich in ihm fest, dass er sich vergessen würde, sollte ihm jemand, irgendjemand, über den Weg laufen.

Müde ließ er sich in einen Sessel fallen. Was für ein Tag. Er hatte eigentlich schon gestern angefangen, dieser Tag. Heiser bellte er auf, vollkommen übernächtigt.

„Ha, Schmerz teilen… Dämlichkeit. Soll sich erst mal am Boden winden, damit sie weiß, was das ist."

Selbstgespräche musste er jetzt führen. Das hielt er für die beste Gruppentherapie. Wenn diese Selbstgespräche nichts halfen, konnte er immer noch den Kerker zertrümmern.

Entschuldigen. Erneut wurde er von Empörung bemächtigt. Sich so simpel entschuldigen. Glaubte sie wirklich, damit war es getan? Hatte sie eine entfernte Vorstellung von dem, was sie gestern gefragt hatte?

Natürlich, wenigstens das gestand er vor sich selbst ein, wusste sie nichts über sein Doppelleben. Aber dennoch - dieses ‚es tut mir leid'. Von ihm aus konnte es ihr leid tun bis in die nächste Eiszeit, das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie sich vielleicht vorher überlegen sollte, was sie fragte. So einfach funktionierte das nicht.

Er griff nach einer Rotweinflasche und schenkte sich ein Glas ein. Achtlos stürzte er es hinter.

„Verflucht, ha, es tut mir leid", murmelte er vor sich hin und schenkte sich sein Glas erneut voll.

‚Reiß dich zusammen!'

Verzweifelt versuchte er sich an seinen eigenen Befehl zu halten, aber eine innere Stimme widersprach vehement.

‚Nein, warum denn, ich bin hier allein, und da kann ich tun und lassen, was ich will. Basta. Zusammenreißen? Für wen und was denn?'

Er trank, diesmal wesentlich langsamer, und holte sich dieses eigenartige Gespräch zurück. Mit einem Aufschrei warf er das Glas in den Kamin. Warum nur immer wieder? Warum, wieso, weshalb?

Er kam sich vor, als stünde er zwischen zwei Leuten. Rechts Hawkwing, links Dumbledore.

Jeder von beiden hatte seine Art, ihm gegenüber beinahe normal aufzutreten. Fast war er versucht zu lachen. Was er jedoch bei Albus als normal akzeptierte, gipfelte in der Schülerin Hawkwing in Respektlosigkeit. Eine andere Definition fiel ihm nicht ein. Und DAS konnte er keinesfalls durchgehen lassen.

Ein Fakt ließ sich jedoch nicht leugnen, obwohl er mit aller Macht versuchte, ihn in einen weit, weit entfernten Winkel seines Gehirns zu stopfen - bis heute hatte er kein einziges Mal Lug und Trug in ihren Augen gesehen.

Es fiel ihm schwer, so zu denken. Daran zu glauben. Fast fühlte er sich verflucht. Als ob sich seine Gedanken auf einer gleich bleibenden Spirale bewegten, stieß er in regelmäßigen Abständen auf den Namen Hawkwing.

Wenn der Rest es nicht sah, blitzte sie ihn an. Sie dachte nicht einmal im Traum daran, die Augen niederzuschlagen. Bis heute. Verwunderung hatte ihn ergriffen, gefolgt von der kurzen Überlegung, warum sie das Risiko eingegangen war, ihre Locken Feuer fangen zu lassen.

In der heutigen Stunde hatte sie ihren Kessel wohl für das bestmögliche Versteck gehalten. Was natürlich ihm und seiner Laune entgegenkam. Aber dieser Entschuldigungsversuch...

„Pah", krächzte er heiser, „niemand, kein einziger Mensch, hat sich bis heute um mich gesorgt. Bis auf Albus, der mir eine zweite Chance gegeben hat und dem ich es als einzigen erlaube, sich frei in meinem Dunstkreis zu bewegen."

‚Interessant, interessant', widersprach ein inneres Stimmchen, ‚warum hast du sie dann fast zwei Wochen lang zu dir bestellt und nicht irgendwann zu Filch geschickt?'

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an."

Wütend stand er auf. Toll, wirklich toll, er brüllte sich schon selbst an.

Nein, das konnte sie nicht ehrlich gemeint haben. Es gab keine Ehrlichkeit auf der Welt.

Wie erschlagen schlich er zum Bett, beherrscht von dem Gefühl, heute irgendeinen Trank nehmen zu müssen, damit er morgen einigermaßen erholt aussah. Und noch mehr Punkte abziehen konnte. Sein Gesicht verzog sich, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen.

Unterwegs stockte sein Schritt und er starrte auf das Bett. Etwas Entscheidendes fiel ihm nachträglich auf. Sie hatte gestottert. Was bis heute, egal vor welcher Situation sie stand, noch nie geschehen war.

Also doch Ehrlichkeit? Aufrichtigkeit? Und dieser Blick! Darin hatte etwas Flehendes gelegen, so ungefähr wie beim Kaffee. Aber doch wieder ganz anders. Das hatte nicht gewirkt, als wollte sie sich lustig machen, nein, in Ruhe und mit genügend Abstand betrachtet sah sie traurig aus.

Dann diese beiden unterschiedlichen Sirs, die machten ihm zu schaffen. Das erste hatte wirklich fast so geklungen, wie er es immer haben wollte und das zweite? Das zweite war die alte Hawkwing.

Diese Gedanken rumorten in ihm und sorgten dafür, dass er eine weitere Nacht nicht schlief. Es waren nicht viele Gedanken, die seinen Kopf als Jahrmarkskarussell missbrauchten, aber sie gaben ihm genügend Nahrung.


	7. Kapitel 7

Ich bin immer noch in der Überarbeitung und obwohl in der Vorbemerkung anders dargestellt, finde ich es mittlerweile doch unumgänglich, einige offensichtliche Fakten aus Band 5 einzubauen. Der Rest ist wirklich außen vor.

Danke für die Reviews. Unterschiedlicher hätten sie wohl nicht ausfallen können.

Maria, danke. Dass mir Albus gelungen ist – nun, darüber könnte ich mich nun totfreuen. Aber echt jetzt – Hollywood? Ich hoffe, da lande ich nicht. ;)

Meine liebe Tashgan, du tust mir fast ein bisschen leid. Allerdings bedeutet deine Wut auf Snape auch, dass ich ihn relativ gut geschrieben habe. Tja, ansonsten bliebe noch zu sagen, dass dieser Kotzbrocken einer Australierin gegenübersteht, die ihn nicht kennt. ;) Das mit den Hackerprotokollen beruhigt mich ungemein.

Sympa, vielen, vielen Dank. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich nicht eines Tages den Snape in meiner Geschichte so enden lasse. Eher hoffe ich darauf, dass ihr einer solchen aufkommenden Entwicklung mit entsprechenden Reviews den Riegel vorschiebt. Ohne konstruktive Kritik kann ich es nicht besser machen und die Möglichkeit besteht ja immerhin, dass ich irgendwann betriebsblind werde. Die Bohnen haben es mir definitiv angetan und was er nun tut, lass dich überraschen.

Weiterhin und wiederum viel Vergnügen!

* * *

**Kapitel 7 – Drei Wochen**

Seit diesem Eklat waren drei Wochen vergangen. Drei Wochen, in denen Professor Snape von diesen Gedanken zehren konnte. Konnte? Diese Gedanken kamen ungefragt und nisteten sich nachts ein. In der letzten Woche waren sie dazu übergegangen, ihn sogar am Tag zu befallen.

Drei Wochen, in denen er eine gewisse Ravenclaw mit Nichtachtung strafte und dennoch oft, sehr oft - zu oft - ihre Arbeitsweise beobachtete. Kein einziges Mal hatte er ein Zusammenzucken registrieren können, egal, welchen Trank, egal welchen Schwierigkeitsgrad er ihr unter die Nase hielt.

Schon längst war er dazu übergegangen, sie mit „Sonderaufgaben" zu ehren, er wollte sehen - auch jetzt noch - wo ihre Grenzen waren. Wie es schien, hatte sie sie noch nicht erreicht. Hielt er ihr eine Pergamentrolle unter die Nase, rollte sie diese sofort auf und begann, die Zutaten zusammenzusuchen.

Obwohl es ihm nicht passte, musste er doch das Vorhandensein von Faszination anerkennen. Er war fasziniert. Wenn er nicht selbst ein Zauberer wäre und alle anderen um ihn herum auch, dann würde er ihre Art, Tränke herzustellen, schlichtweg als Zauberei empfinden.

Ihr dabei zuzuschauen war eine reine Augenweide. Keine Kleinigkeit gab es zu bemängeln. Im Gegenteil, alles, was er sah, verdiente Anerkennung und Auszeichnung. Theoretisch. Praktisch? Niemals. Davon war er sehr weit entfernt.

Mit schief gelegtem Kopf betrachtete er ihren Arbeitskreis. Exakt, ja keinen Millimeter zu weit weg, postierte sie die Zutaten. So konnte sie sofort danach greifen, wenn sie laut Anweisung an der Reihe waren. Sie war sogar so clever, alles von innen nach außen zu stellen. Als hätte sie ein Diner vor sich.

Wie sehr vermisste er doch seine eigenen Fragen und ihre Antworten.

Sein Blick fiel auf den Rest der Klasse und wanderte doch wieder zurück. Nicht ein einziges Mal hob sie den Kopf, eher hatte er das Gefühl, sie wollte eins mit der Tischplatte werden. Diesen Verschmelzungsversuch praktizierte sie nun schon seit drei Wochen. Aufmüpfig hatte sie ihm wesentlich besser gefallen, mit ihrem „nicht wahr"?

Selbstverständlich würde er diese Tatsache vor sich selbst nie eingestehen. Geschweige denn vor anderen.

Für Aniram waren diese drei Wochen alles andere als eine Erholung. Sie klassifizierte diese Zeit kurzerhand als europäische Hölle – deren Ende noch lange nicht in Sicht war.

Ihr anfänglicher Unglauben, dass es irgendjemanden auf dieser Welt gab, der vor einer Entschuldigung zurückwich, sie regelrecht abschmetterte, wandelte sich in Zorn und gipfelte schließlich in grenzenloser Wut.

Ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt, als sie selbst entschied, sich nicht länger zu quälen, weil es ohnehin nichts bringen würde, befahl ihr das australische Naturell, die Angelegenheit zu den Akten zu legen.

Ein Festhalten an diesen niederen Instinkten wollte und konnte sie sich nicht leisten. Also endete alles im Gleichmut und schneller als vermutet fand sie zu ihrer früheren Form zurück. Wenn er ihr nicht so unheimlich viel zu tun geben würde, wäre sie wahrscheinlich in der traurigen Verfassung, im Feuer des Unglaubens und der Wut zu vergehen. So aber schwang sie nur ihre Arme und arbeitete wie ein Berserker. Und die Augen? Die blieben besser unten. Denn sie war sich sicher, ihm dann nur wütende Blicke entgegen schleudern zu können.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Es waren drei Wochen, in denen sie Professor McGonagall zur Verzweiflung brachte - mit kehlig gebrummten oder auch recht vokalreich ausgestoßenen Zaubersprüchen.

Die stellvertretende Schulleiterin verfügte über eine untadelige Sicherheitseinrichtung - über eine Brille, die verhinderte, dass ihr sprichwörtlich die Augen aus dem Kopf fielen. Die Antwort auf ihre Fragen war immer dieselbe.

„Tut mir leid, ich kann das nicht anders. Mit Ihren Stecken funktioniert der Spruch nicht."

Stets stand sie mit einem verlegenen Lächeln neben ihrem Resultat. Jeder der Lehrer hatte sich inzwischen an ihre ungewöhnliche Ausdrucksweise gewöhnt, also kommentierte auch McGonagall den ‚Stecken' nicht weiter.

Drei Wochen, die ihren Hauslehrer mit mehr blauen Flecken versorgte als jemals zuvor. Er kippte so oft vom Bücherstapel, weil er vor Begeisterung in die Hände klatschte, dass er alles andere um sich herum vergaß.

Drei Wochen, in denen Madam Hooch in ihr eine gewisse Neigung zum Fliegen zu erwecken suchte. Aniram näherte sich diesen etwas größeren Stecken immer noch mit der allergrößten Vorsicht. Madam Hooch dachte sicherlich, in Australien flog man nicht.

Oh, weit gefehlt. Man flog. Und wie! Aber auf Teppichen. Ergonomisch geformt und, wenn sie an ihr letztes Modell dachte, sogar mit Turbofransen ausgerüstet. Madam Hooch dachte wohl, sie wäre unsportlich, wusste aber nicht, dass Aniram alles für den Sport gab. Sie hatte so hart trainiert, dass sie es in die Mitte einer Woohadonga-Mannschaft geschafft hatte.

Aniram versuchte, wenigstens diesem Unterricht eine positive Seite abzugewinnen, weil er im Freien stattfand. Aber wenn sie von dieser Krüppelkiefer namens Besen herunterstieg, zitterte sie wie Espenlaub und war meistens blass. Und das passierte ihr als Stürmer!

Drei Wochen, in denen sich Sinistra als zweite Sonne versuchte. Dieser Unterricht gehörte ebenfalls zu ihren Lieblingsfächern. Oben auf dem Turm, mit freiem Blick auf die Sterne, was für ein Traum!

Drei Wochen, in denen sie ihre Favoriten klar festlegte.

Trelawney bereitete ihr mit ihrem durchgeistigten Verhalten und ihrem fast schon an Wahn grenzenden Weihraucheinsatz regelrechte Kopfschmerzen.

Die Unterrichtsfächer Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Kräuterkunde waren etwas luftig, so dass sie sich besser fühlte.

Drei Wochen, in denen ihr Snape einen Trank nach dem anderen unter die Nase hielt und sie herausforderte. Innerlich schüttelte sie den Kopf über so viel Sturheit. Wenn man bedachte, wie viel Zeit inzwischen vergangen war…

Ja, drei Wochen waren eine halbe Ewigkeit. In Australien war so ein Anschweigen, feindseliges Anschweigen, unbekannt und unüblich. Sie wusste nicht, wieso, aber dieser Kasten namens Schloss legte sich langsam aber sicher wie eine eiserne Faust um ihr Herz.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Ungeduldig klopfte Snape mit den Fingerspitzen der linken Hand auf die Tischplatte und notiert die heutigen Unterrichtsergebnisse. Er wollte festhalten, was mit welchen Zutaten gebraut wurde, als er sich beobachtet fühlte. Unwillkürlich schoss sein Blick in die erste Reihe der Ravenclaws und er fixierte zwei bernsteingelbe Lichter. Die ihn irgendwie ansahen, wie…

Aniram hatte sich während der Zeit, in der sie eine Pause machen musste, bevor die nächste Zutat in den Kessel wanderte, den Luxus geleistet aufzuschauen. Er hockte über seinem Buch - was auch immer er dort hineinkritzelte. Urplötzlich ruckte sein Kopf hoch und sie sahen sich einen Moment lang in die Augen.

Sofort hatte sie die Augen wieder unten und schluckte. Prüfend beobachtete sie das Thermometer und fügte mit unbewegtem Gesicht die nächste Zutat hinzu.

Sie hatte erkunden wollen, was in ihm vorging, nur deshalb hatte sie aufgeschaut. Und das hatte sie jetzt davon. Er hatte sie erwischt.

Sie rechnete am Ende der Stunde damit, dass so eine Art ironischer Bemerkung auf sie herabtropfen würde. Wenn er sich überhaupt die Mühe machte, so etwas in Erwägung zu ziehen. Es war ihr gleich, da sich die Meinung in ihr immer mehr verfestigt hatte, es bei Snape gründlich vergeigt zu haben.

Snape überlegte gegen seinen Willen krampfhaft und versuchte, diesen Blick einzustufen. Was war das eben? Trauer? So eine Art Sehnsucht? Allerdings eine von der Art, einen Spielkameraden verloren zu haben.

‚Seit wann kommen dir so blöde Gedanken? Heute oder nie, wenn du schon einmal dabei bist.'

Es klang, als wollte er sich Mut zusprechen. Seit wann nahm er das Wort blöd in den Mund, und sei es auch nur gedanklich? Es entsetzte ihn allerdings ein wenig, dass ein einziger Blick in ihre Augen die vergangenen drei Wochen auszulöschen schien. Wenn er sich nicht ganz irrte, zog sie ein kleines Schmollmündchen. Nicht für jeden erkennbar. Höchstens für die Tischplatte.

Es amüsierte ihn und wenn er die chirurgischen Instrumente dazu hätte, würde er sofort eine laienhafte Schädeltrepanation hinlegen, um herauszufinden, was dort drin vor sich ging.

Er fand ihre gesamte Art und Weise unterhaltsam und im Grunde genommen brachte sie etwas in sein Leben, das vorher nicht da gewesen war: Leben.

Seine Neugier rundete alles ab. Natürlich war er auch neugierig. Er war es eine Zeit lang gewesen, als er sich noch jeden Abend fragte, womit sie heute diesem „Veni, vidi, vici" gerecht wurde. Dann kam dieser angeblich brennende Umhang und beinahe hätte sich aus dieser „Sitzung" mehr entwickelt, denn innerlich musste er über ihr gemurmeltes Scheverusch so lachen wie nie zuvor. Die Erinnerung, wann er jemals aus tiefster Seele gelacht oder gelächelt hatte, lag weit zurück.

Allerdings sorgten ihre Frage und das daraus resultierende brutale Finale dafür, dass er sich außerstande sah, anders zu reagieren als gewohnt. Sollte er sie etwa an die Hand nehmen und sagen: Ja, ich war einer und bin immer noch einer, aber…?

Seine Überlegungen wurden vom Gong unterbrochen. Endlich.

Er gab sich der Überlegung hin, wie er besser wirken würde: wenn er vor ihr stand oder ihr aus sicherer Entfernung einen Befehl zubellte. Er entschied sich fürs Sitzenbleiben.

Die Klasse leerte sich erstaunlich schnell. Ebenfalls ein Phänomen, welches er seit exakt drei Wochen studieren durfte. Die Ravenclaws hatten einiges an Selbstsicherheit eingebüßt. Er stellte fest, dass wenigstens etwas von ihrer Arbeitsweise auf sie abfärbte. Und sei es das Aufräumen. Auf jeden Fall hatte diese Bande angefangen, besser zu arbeiten.

‚Hör endlich auf, darüber nachzudenken und tu etwas. Bist doch sonst so schnell.'

Die Klasse war halb leer und zufrieden nickte er leicht vor sich hin. Dann knallte er: „Miss Hawkwing!"

Es war keine Frage, es war en Befehl. Aniram holte tief Luft. Die Arbeitsutensilien waren weggepackt, ihr Arbeitsplatz sauber, also schnappte sie sich ihre Schultasche und ging nach vorn.

„Ja?"

„Sir", ächzte er. Was nur zur Folge hatte, dass sie hoch schaute und endlich, endlich in seine Augen sah. Er kniff sie zusammen und quetschte hinter den Zähnen hervor: „Neunzehn Uhr! Kerker."

„Oh…", eigentlich wollte sie mehr sagen, aber sie hielt es für ratsam, erst einmal zu warten, was er von ihr wollte. Dann konnte sie ihn immer noch – womit auch immer – eindecken. Der Rest ihrer Antwort ging in einem Räuspern unter.

Ihr war jedoch klar, dass sie dieses Herbeizitieren nicht nur mit einem halbherzigen ‚oh' kommentieren durfte. Also folgte noch ein „Natürlich." Damit wandte sie sich um und schwebte regelrecht ihren Klassenkameraden hinterher. Ein kleines Fünkchen ließ sich wieder in einem Auge sehen. Nur vorübergehend, da sie keine Ahnung hatte, was heute Abend auf sie zurollte.

Snape massierte seine Schläfen und schloss die Augen. Er wusste wirklich nicht, wie er diesen so gut wie direkten Befehl von Albus in die Tat umsetzen sollte. Er lachte höhnisch auf.

Diese Person, die eben durch die Tür verschwunden war, konnte man nicht einfach fragen: „Ich brauche eine Assistentin, möchten Sie das sein?"

Vor allem nicht nach den vergangenen fünf Wochen. Ein kleines, zynisches Lächeln nistete sich in seinem Mundwinkel ein, als er begann, die Hausaufgaben des heutigen Tages zu kontrollieren.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Wie ein gereizter Stubentiger lief Aniram im Gemeinschaftsraum auf und ab. Josy meinte: „Wenn du nicht langsamer läufst, wird mir noch schwindlig, ehrlich."

„Dann mach doch die Augen zu." Doch kaum war Aniram dieser Satz herausgerutscht, tat er ihr leid. Kleinlaut sagte sie: „Entschuldige bitte, aber ich bin so… entschuldige." Ihr Blick fixierte den Fußboden.

„Ich geh dann mal lieber, sonst kriegt der da unten nen Anfall."

Sie wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie heiterte sie diese Vorstellung auf. Ein tobender Snape, was gaaaanz Neues… Nur leider hatte sie schon einen erlebt - unwissend, dass sie nur den Vorspann gesehen hatte. Sie beschloss, heute so zu tun, als sei nie etwas gewesen.

Ha, wenn Okuna so wäre, wäre einer von beiden tot. Also drehte sie ihr emotionales Chronometer auf Null Uhr zurück.

„Wieso kommst du eigentlich wieder zu dieser zweifelhaften Ehre, Snape aufsuchen zu dürfen?"

Josy wollte dieses eigenartige Verhalten ihres Zaubertrankprofessors nicht aus dem Kopf gehen.

„Wahrscheinlich soll ich büßen", brummelte Aniram und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Mit einem Lächeln, das nur teilweise gelang, verschwand sie. „Was weiß ich. Der hat manchmal komische Anwandlungen."

Die gerade in der Nähe standen, sahen sich vielsagend an. Büßen? Anwandlungen? Die Ärmste!

Nachdem Aniram diesen Irrgarten, der sich Treppen und Trickstufen nannte, hinter sich gebracht hatte, stand sie aufatmend in der Eingangshalle. Von hier aus ging es nur noch schnurstracks nach unten. Sie atmete noch einmal tief ein und drückte ihr Kreuz durch.

Es war Punkt sieben. Sie klopfte. Da er wohl seine Termine im Kopf hatte, tat sie das auch nicht gerade zaghaft, denn er würde sie wohl erwarten. Wie immer. Von drinnen kam ein düsteres „Herein".

Schwungvoll riss Aniram die Tür auf und schloss sie genauso wieder hinter sich. Mit demselben Schwung ging sie nach vorn. Vor dem Schreibtisch angekommen musste sie wohl oder übel eine Pause einlegen, es sei denn, sie beabsichtigte, den Schreibtisch samt dem dahinter sitzenden Professor Snape an die Wand zu schieben.

Die Feder kratzte über das Papier. Mehr nicht. Obwohl es mittlerweile nach sieben war. Sie entschied sich dafür, ihn ein bisschen darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass jemand vor ihm stand.

Sie räusperte sich lautstark und begann übergangslos ihren Satz. „Also, da bin ich."

Professor Snape zuckte innerlich zusammen. Hatte er wirklich auf eine Änderung der Stimmfarbe gehofft? Die da so etwas wie Angst oder Respekt enthielt? Dass sie ihn Sir nannte?

Es hatte sich nichts an dem geändert, was ihm diese Ausgeburt von einem Temperamentbündel entgegen brachte. Ihre penetrant gute Laune trug noch erheblich dazu bei, dass er nur einige Millimeter seinen Kopf anhob und sie anzischte.

„Was glauben Sie eigentlich, wer Sie sind?"

Aniram wusste nicht, welcher Teufel sie ritt. Es musste wohl derjenige der Glücksseligkeit sein, ihm wieder auf den Wecker fallen zu dürfen. Alles andere war weg. Die drei Wochen waren weg.

Sie legte den Kopf schief und ihr lag auf der Zunge ‚Aniram'. Aber nein, ihr fiel gerade etwas Besseres ein.

Sie salutierte zackig, knallte die Hacken zusammen und brüllte aus voller Lunge.

„SIR! ANIRAM HAWKWING! SIR!"

Danach musste sie sich vor Lachen den Bauch halten. Ungeniert stützte sie sich mit einer Hand an seinem Schreibtisch ab.

„Gucken Sie auch manchmal solche Filme an?"

Das Gesicht, das jetzt noch langsamer, aber immerhin nicht mehr so fürstlich blass, vom Schreibtisch aufblickte, ließ ihr Lachen gefrieren.

„Oh heilige Schei… wahrscheinlich nicht."

Er erhob sich im Handumdrehen und brüllte: „Raus!"

Er hatte seinen guten Willen gezeigt, wollte Dumbledore beweisen, dass er wenigstens in der Lage war zu denken, aber diese Unmöglichkeit vor ihm fror alles ein, was an guten Vorsätzen jemals vorhanden gewesen war.

Wenn er jedoch dachte, sie würde seinem Befehl Folge leisten, sah er sich abermals enttäuscht. Wie so oft zog sie ein vollkommen anderes Register. Vor ihm stand eine Hawkwing, die die Hände in Seiten stemmte und ihn wütend anfunkelte.

„Scheinbar sind Sie sehr unentschlossen oder einfach um diese Zeit noch nicht konversationsfähig. Dann geh ich eben raus. Aber Professorchen, sollten Sie sich das nächste Mal mit dem Gedanken tragen, mich hierher zu beordern, dann geben Sie gefälligst etwas Anständiges von sich. Wissen Sie, der Ravenclaw-Turm ist ein ganzes Stück entfernt und ich darf nicht teleportieren. Also muss ich diese blöden Treppen nehmen." Sie wurde lauter und stampfte auf. „Das ist verdammt anstrengend." Sie drehte sich um und stürzte mit wehendem Umhang davon.

Teleportieren, das hatte sie doch schon einmal gesagt. Dieser Redeschwall war nach dem Schweigen der letzten Zeit regelrecht beängstigend. Eigentlich hatte er mit einem unauffälligen Rückzug gerechnet, aber dieses Mädchen lief wahrscheinlich zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit zur Höchstform auf.

‚Ha, ha, und weshalb hatte ich in den vergangenen drei Wochen nicht dieses Gefühl? Immerhin, sie nennt mich jetzt schon Professor.'

Seine andere Stimme widersprach ihm. ‚Professorchen, mein Guter, ProfessorCHEN.'

Er war kurz davor, sich laut zu antworten.

Während sie gesprochen hatte, war Snapes Wut ein klein bisschen verraucht und hatte etwas anderem Platz gemacht.

Noch konnte er nicht konkret das Warum und Was benennen, aber ein diabolisches Grinsen bemächtigte sich seiner Gesichtszüge, er zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Tür. Zu lange hatte er es vermisst. Ja, das war der richtige Ausdruck dafür.

Er murmelte einen Spruch und ließ den Zauberstab wieder im Umhang verschwinden. Gleichgültig wandte er sich dem Papier auf seinem Schreibtisch zu.

Aniram fasste die Türklinke an und machte die Tür auf. Sie kam aber nicht dazu, ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. Vergebens rüttelte sie an der Tür, aber sie ließ sich nicht öffnen. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein.

Dieser Kerl wusste nicht, ob rein oder raus und jetzt stand sie hier vor einer Tür, die sich nicht öffnen ließ. Mit blitzenden Augen drehte sie sich um und wollte wieder zum Schreibtisch stürmen. Nach nicht einmal zwei Schritten prallte sie gegen eine schwarze, aber weiche Wand. Snape. Der sie amüsiert von oben anfeixte und ihr nahe legte, sich mit weniger Hast zu bewegen.

„Inwiefern ich haste, müssen Sie schon mir überlassen. Sie haben gesagt, raus, also wollte ich raus. Und jetzt machen Sie Ihre Tür auf, damit ich Sie von meiner Anwesenheit befreien kann." Sie stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. „Das dürfen Sie nämlich nicht, Sie sind Lehrer."

„Eben, eben, Miss Hawkwing. Ich bewundere Ihren Scharfsinn", spöttelte er. „Sie befinden sich in meinem Reich, wo nur mein Wort zählt. Ich darf hier alles. Und wenn ich der Meinung bin, Ihnen noch etwas an Erziehung angedeihen zu lassen, dann tue ich das eben."

„Weiß keiner besser als ich", murrte sie.

Wundervoll impertinent. „Fantastisch, dass Sie sich erinnern, Miss Hawkwing."

„Wie könnte man diese Sitzungen vergessen? Und jetzt will ich hier raus."

Trotzig drehte sie sich zur Tür um und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Sie enttäuschen mich maßlos. Sie waren schon mal besser."

Voller Schadenfreude drehe er sich um und ging wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch. Aniram hörte die sich entfernenden Schritte und ihr flogen die Gesichtszüge hochkant auseinander. Oh nein, raus hier, raus hier, hämmerte es im Hirn.

Sie rannte ihm hinterher, zupfte an seinem Umhang und - was jetzt? Mit einer einfachen Bitte würde er sie wohl kaum entlassen.

Ihr Hinterstübchen beherbergte eine Vielzahl kleiner Teufelchen. Das erste hatte sie schon rausgekickt, also aktivierte sie das nächste.

Theatralisch sank sie auf die Knie und bettelte.

„Bitte, bitte, Professor, ich muss noch lernen und so…"

Zerknirscht beendete sie ihren Satz. Zugegeben, er war sehr ungeschickt formuliert. Sie hatte ihn sich nicht mit derselben Sorgfalt und Gründlichkeit zurechtgelegt wie eine Rezeptur, die man abarbeiten konnte. Sie wusste deshalb nicht, wie dieser Satz aufzuhören hatte.

Snape zog seinen Umhang zurück und ließ verächtlich fallen: „Mehr haben Sie nicht aufzuweisen? Ich bin enttäuscht, sehr enttäuscht." Er gähnte.

„Nun, ich gebe Ihnen Gelegenheit, bezüglich Schauspielkunst und Überzeugungsvermögen etwas an sich zu arbeiten. Ich bin gespannt, was Ihnen in den nächsten Stunden noch so alles einfallen wird. Bis zu Ihrem nächsten Einfall belästigen Sie mich nicht mehr."

Augen, Mund und Ohren hatten ungefähr denselben Durchmesser. Anirams Stimme schrillte ein paar Oktaven höher.

„Stunden? Sagten Sie, Stunden? Sind Sie…" Das ‚wahnsinnig' verschluckte sie lieber.

Sie rappelte sich vom Boden auf, denn eine Ravenclaw kroch nicht herum. Noch dazu, wenn sie zu der Einsicht gelangte, dass Kriechen sowieso nichts nützen würde. Sie lief hin und her und suchte nach einer Möglichkeit, einen anständigen Abgang hinzulegen. Schließlich konnte er sie nicht die ganze Nacht hier unten behalten. Hoffentlich. Als ihr Magen knurrte, dachte sie sofort an die Große Halle. Unwirsch drehte sie sich um und versuchte ihr Glück.

„Aber ich hab Hunger."

peng Auf einem Tisch stand Essen. Zwar dermaßen spartanisch, dass sie glaubte, mitten in der Gladiatorenausbildung zu sein, aber es war trotzdem da. Mist!

„Und Durst!"

peng Eine Karaffe mit was auch immer, höchstwahrscheinlich Wasser, stand daneben.

Ruckartig blieb sie stehen, drehte sich um und quengelte: „Ich muss mal ganz fürchterlich."

Ihre Versuche begannen ihn tatsächlich zu amüsieren. Das war wieder die Hawkwing, die er kannte. Seine Antwort war staubtrocken.

„Wenn es soweit ist, erlaube ich Ihnen, mein Bad zu benutzen."

„Häh? Ich soll auf ein Jungsklo?"

Entsetzen und Unglauben schwangen in ihrer Stimme. Längst schon hatte sie eingesehen, dass es Snape nicht um irgendeine Rache ging. Nein, sie war aus anderen Gründen hier unten. Und genau diese Gründe waren der Grund, weshalb sie zu ihrer früheren Form zurückfand. Wort für Wort tastete sie sich heran und achtete bedächtig darauf, ob und wann er in die Luft ging.

Sein Kopf ruckte hoch und er fragte sich ernsthaft, was sie darunter verstand.

„Mein Bad ist bestens ausgestattet und dürfte Sie in keinerlei Hinsicht an ein „Jungsklo" erinnern. Sie werden also auch etwas vorfinden, was… Damen benutzen können. Auch wenn mir nicht bekannt ist, wie man in Australien solche Tätigkeiten erledigt", knurrte er.

Vor dem Wort ‚Damen' legte er eine kleine Pause ein, als müsse er erst überlegen, in welche Kategorie der biologischen Existenzen sie einzuordnen war.

Sie brummte und gab auf, weil der Hunger größer war. Missmutig setzte sie sich vor das „Essen".

„Notfalls hinterm Busch, wo denn sonst?"

Sie genoss seinen Blick und schaute sich dann suchend um. Diesen Mist sollte sie essen? Vorsichtig stupste sie an den harten Kanten. Er war allenfalls gut für die Zähne. Seufzend ruckelte sie an der Karaffe herum und räusperte sich laut und vernehmlich.

„Was ist denn noch?", kam es genervt vom Schreibtisch.

Sie spitzte ihre Lippen und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Woraus soll ich trinken? Australier verfügen zufälligerweise über Tischmanieren."

Mit blitzenden Augen beförderte er per Zauberspruch ein Glas auf ihren Tisch. Jetzt würde sie wohl endlich Ruhe geben.

„Oh", bewundernd nahm Aniram das Glas in Empfang und meinte schelmisch: „Das ist regelrecht fesselnd."

Ein breites Grinsen konnte und wollte sie nicht unterdrücken.

„Und es grenzt an Zauberei. Ich stelle fest, die Palette der von Ihnen beherrschten Zauber ist gigantisch. Von wegen, albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel… hm, von wem ist das? Ich bin zwar neu, aber einiges weiß ich doch. Anscheinend können Sie mit dem Ding doch umgehen. Irgendwie."

Nachdenklich schaute sie auf das, was vor ihr stand und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

„Na ja, war wahrscheinlich Ihr erster Versuch, wenn ich mir das so ansehe."

Wenn Snape nicht soeben den Entschluss gefasst hätte, sich durch nichts aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen, würde er mit sich selbst spielen. Er lächelte abschätzig über dieses „Snape explodiert". Es müsste ganz anders heißen.

Trotzdem, hörte sie denn nie auf zu plappern? Sollte er durchhalten und wider Erwarten ihr lärmendes Mundwerk endlich stillstehen - in seiner Fantasie steckte sie mit dem Kopf vor Verzweiflung in der Wand und er rief Merlin zur Unterstützung an, um diese Verzweiflung recht bald herbeizuführen - dann konnte er vielleicht seine Frage vorbringen. Kühl fragte er dennoch nach: „Was gehört denn in Ihren Augen zu einem anständigen Essen?"

Um ihren Worten mehr Ausdrucksstärke zu verleihen, fuchtelte Aniram mit ihren Händen in der Luft herum.

„Mann, ich bin im Wachstum. Mindestens ein halbes Krokodil, ein Straußenei, Lachsröllchen, gebackenen Camembert mit Preiselbeeren garniert, wunderbar weich gekochter Spargel, ummantelt von gekochtem Schinken und in Käse geschmolzen", sie leckte sich über die Lippen und schluckte, „ein paar Hähnchenschenkel, riesengroße Champignons, ausgehöhlt und gefüllt mit Käse und gebacken, gebrutzelte Zucchini und eine große Schüssel Gemüse mit Oliven und Patros drin und dann noch", sie holte weit mit den Armen aus, „ein Riesenhaufen Obst."

Frech grinste sie nach vorn.

Er lehnte sich zurück und richtete den Zauberstab auf sie.


	8. Kapitel 8

Tashgan, danke, danke, danke. Ich glaube, das ist der erste und einzige Cliffhanger, den ich jemals zustande gebracht habe. Ich kritzel schnell weiter, no panic. Eine coolere Reaktion von Snape, hm, mir war im Augenblick des Schreibens nicht danach, eben weil es ihn aus einer vollkommen anderen Stimmung gerissen hat.

Ninni, danke ebenfalls. Ich schätze trotzdem, dieses "Aufeinander zu" kommt später. Wenn du es in diesem Kapitel bereits herausliest, dann soll mir das lieb sein. Sir! :D

Maria, danke, wie immer und für alles. Ich glaube, das Jungsklo ist ungeschlagen. :D

* * *

**Kapitel 8 – Die Wirkung von Mango**

Aniram kauerte sich in den Stuhl in der Hoffnung, den Bogen nicht überspannt zu haben. Sie schluckte hart und warf einen lauernden Blick nach vorn, denn sie wusste nur allzu gut, was ein auf sie gerichteter Zauberstab bedeutete. Trotzdem entfuhr ihr ein ungewollter Satz.

„Oh, ich wollte doch meine eigenen Stricke mitbringen…"

Snape ließ sich nicht anmerken, ob er diesen Satz gehört hatte oder nicht. Wenn er etwas gekonnter als ein diabolisches, überlegenes Grinsen beherrschte, dann war das ein ungleich größeres inneres diabolisches Grinsen. Unbewegten Gesichts brachte er seine Antwort hervor.

„Ich dachte schon, die Liste Ihrer Wünsche würde nie abreißen."

‚Stricke willst du mitbringen? Keine üble Idee, wirklich nicht.'

Aniram fuhr sich an die Kehle und glaubte zu träumen. Seinen zuckenden Mundwinkel sah sie nicht. Viel zu intensiv war sie mit der Erscheinung vor ihr beschäftigt. Schnell schloss sie die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Mit dieser Aktion wollte sie den Anblick dieser großen, wenn auch gesunden Schlachteplatte aus ihrem Kopf verbannen. Es könnte ja sein, dass es schon wieder ein Illusionszauber war.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, stand diese Gigantomanie immer noch vor ihren. Also musste sie wohl real sein. Vorsichtig grabschte sie danach und stieß an sehr reale Kanten.

„Wow."

Im Umgang mit dem Zauberstab rutschte Snape in ihren Augen eine Etage höher.

„Essen Sie jetzt endlich! Es steht alles vor Ihnen, was Sie wollten, also…" Er spitzte die Lippen. „Ich versohle Ihnen den Hintern, wenn nur ein Stückchen übrig bleibt."

Freudig plapperte sie drauflos. „Oh, Kapitel 1 geschafft?"

Der Blick, mit dem sie gemustert wurde, war undefinierbar. Sicherheitshalber zog sie den Kopf ein.

„In der Tat", kam es langsam und gedehnt vom Schreibtisch, „ich bin schon ein Kapitel weiter."

„Schön."

Sie blitzte noch einmal in seine Richtung und fiel dann wie ein Raubtier über das Essen her. Nie hätte sie geglaubt, nach diesen drei schrecklichen Wochen jemals wieder so sticheln zu können, wenn sie Snape gegenüber saß oder stand. Wundervoll, herrlich.

Snape versuchte, ihr Verhalten klar zu definieren. Für ihn gab es nur schwarz oder weiß, jegliche Grautöne waren ihm verhasst. Irgendwohin musste sie doch einzusortieren sein. Er wollte sie in eine Schublade stecken, sah aber ein, dass es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war.

So sehr er auch stopfte und die Schublade zuschob, immer und immer wieder quoll sie heraus. Ob nun eine mahagonifarbene Locke, der sandfarbene Umhang – egal was, aber sie quoll.

Da eine exakte Artenbestimmung nach ‚dumm', ‚frech', ‚vorlaut', ‚ängstlich', ‚respektlos', ‚besserwisserisch' oder ‚großspurig' nicht möglich war – weil das bedeuten würde, dass er sie in Einzelstücke zerreißen und jedes Stück davon entsprechend beschriften musste, weil sie einfach alles verkörperte - fertigte er extra für sie eine neue Schublade an.

Sie enthielt die Aufschrift ‚Unikat'.

Denn sie war eins, von oben bis unten. Zu Hause seine Lehrer mit dem Vornamen ansprechen – Unikat, fehlender Respekt – Unikat, eine Unterhaltung führen, wann ihr danach war – Unikat.

Viele dieser Unikatteile verursachten in ihm den unwiderstehlichen Drang, so viel wie möglich einzusammeln, in die Schublade zu stecken und wenn alles darin war, diese sorgsam mit mehreren Zaubern zu verschließen.

Er hätte dann so etwas wie eine Büchse der Pandora vor sich. Wobei er zugeben musste, dass dieser Vergleich ein bisschen hinkte. Es sei denn, Miss Hawkwing verkörperte Übel, Krankheit und Mühen. Nun ja, eine vorübergehende Mühe für ihn.

Außerdem waren Zauberer generell langlebig, aber nicht unsterblich. Wenn man einen mit einkalkulierte, der auf Teufel komm raus dieses Ziel erreichen wollte.

Kopfschüttelnd versenkte er sich wieder in die Hausaufgaben und dachte, dass wohl jeder andere Schüler still geworden und zusammengezuckt wäre und rückwärts auf Knien rutschend seinen Kerker verlassen hätte. Mühe hin oder her. Unikat Nummer vier. Aber dieses sonnige Völkchen, wie Albus es nannte?

Inzwischen erreichten wohlige Laute sein Ohr, ab und zu gefolgt von einem „aah" und „hm". Aus den Augenwinkeln warf er einen kurzen Blick in die Richtung dieser Geräusche.

Aber das glückliche Gesicht, das ihn langsam zu nerven begann und er überlegte, ob sie überhaupt einmal so etwas wie ängstlich oder traurig aussehen konnte, überzeugte ihn davon, dass Australier eine ganz eigene Art von Wachstum hatten.

Irritiert und um Konzentration bemüht widmete er sich den zu korrigierenden Hausaufgaben. Dies konnte er solange tun, bis sie wieder einmal der Meinung war, etwas kundtun zu müssen.

Aniram hatte seinen prüfenden Blick bemerkt. Allerdings glaubte sie nicht, dass er sich schlicht und einfach davon überzeugen wollte, ob er auch genügend und nach ihrem Geschmack gezaubert hatte.

Nein, sie interpretierte ihn anders. So, wie sie es von zu Hause gewohnt war. Prüfender Blick - unausgesprochene Frage. In seinem Unterricht war er ebenso verfahren. Inwiefern sie jemals wieder diesen Level erreichten, stand in den Sternen.

Also leerte sie kurzerhand ihre Schleusen und begann ungefragt.

„Sie fragen sich, wie ich es fertig bringe, wieder so zu sein wie vor, äh, der Frage."

Das war mehr eine Feststellung des Offensichtlichen als eine konkrete Antwort.

Diese Direktheit schockierte ihn nun wirklich. Bevor er auch nur ansatzweise entscheiden konnte, bestätigend zu nicken oder verneinend den Kopf zu schütteln, fuhr sie schon fort.

„Das ist im Grunde genommen ganz einfach. Einfach für mich, sagen wir es so. Wenn man spürt, eine gewisse Grenze überschritten zu haben, hat man die Pflicht sich zu entschuldigen. Allerdings ist es manchmal ganz nützlich zu wissen, dass es eine solche Grenze gibt und wo sie verläuft. Ich erkannte, dass ich bei Ihnen eine Grenze überschritten habe."

Sie zielte verdächtig auffällig mit dem Obstmesser auf ihre Brust und anschließend auf seine.

„Eine, von der anscheinend jeder weiß, die Sie jedoch selber zu verleugnen suchen. Daraus resultierende Komplikationen lassen wir an dieser Stelle mal unter den Tisch fallen. Als ich bemerkte, wie tief ich Sie getroffen hatte, stand mein Entschluss zu einer Entschuldigung fest. Eine, die ich meinem Wesen, meiner Erziehung und unserem Credo schuldig war. Ich sprach sie aus, Sie wiesen mich ab und forderten mich mehrmals auf, Ihren Kerker zu verlassen."

Sie biss wie eine halb Verhungerte in eine Hühnerkeule und sprach mit vollem Mund weiter.

„Also, wenn jemand von einer Entschuldigung nichts wissen will, dann ist sie Schall und Rauch. Vergessen. Denn ich sehe nicht im Geringsten ein, warum ich mir wegen einer Abweisung das Leben schwer machen sollte. Ich glaube, wenn wir so ein tieftrauriges Naturell hätten, dann wäre das Outback kein Outback mehr, sondern ein Ozean voller Tränen."

Die Hühnerkeule nickte in seine Richtung und wurde daraufhin weiter malträtiert.

Nachdenklich schaute sie ihn dabei an. Er hatte sich bis jetzt nicht gerührt, sondern sich alles angehört. Wie er es verarbeitete, war nicht mehr ihre Angelegenheit. Dieser Blick wirkte irgendwie hungrig. Ihr kam eine Idee.

„Aber wissen Sie was? Sie sollten mehr Obst essen. Vielleicht können Sie damit etwas gegen Ihre fürchterliche Blässe tun. Außerdem hebt es deutlich die Stimmung. Was darf es sein? Mango? Oh, Mango hatte ich lange nicht. Wir teilen uns eine."

Sie fing an zu säbeln wie eine Wilde und zerteilte mit leuchtenden Augen eine Mango. Stolz trug sie die Stückchen nach vorn und stellte sie auf den Hausaufgaben ab.

„Bitte, lassen Sie es sich schmecken. Ist zwar ne Sauarbeit, aber schmeckt. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir damit nicht den Charmebolzen in Ihnen wecken könnten."

Aus diesem Gesicht leuchtete ihm so viel Frohsinn entgegen, dass er mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung den Teller vom Tisch fegte.

„Ich hasse Obst!"

Aniram verdrehte die Augen, zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das Obst. Die arme Mango. Wusste er überhaupt, was das für eine Arbeit war? Sie stand in keinerlei Relation zum eigentlichen Genuss dieser Frucht. Es war ihr gleich, ob er Obst hasste. Die Mango konnte nichts dafür, dass sie Obst geworden war.

Mit einem leichten Schwenker sorgte sie dafür, dass der Teller wieder vollkommen unbeschädigt auf dem Tisch stand. In ihren Augen saß der Schalk.

„Tja, noch nie einen Zauberspruch gehört, den man nicht hören kann, oder?"

Sie feixte, hob ihren Zauberstab vors Gesicht und blies gegen die Spitze.

„Ach, kennen Sie ja sowieso nicht."

„12 Uhr mittags."

Während dieser Worte starrte Snape reichlich entsetzt auf den Teller. Natürlich kannte er ungesagte Flüche. Aber das hier schien wohl etwas anderes als ein Fluch gewesen zu sein. Eingehender konnte er sich nicht damit beschäftigen, denn schon holte ihn ihre Stimme wieder ein.

„Oh, Western kennen Sie? Ich bin versucht, ehrfurchtsvoll auf den Knien und Ellbogen zu robben."

Ihrer Stimme verlieh sie einen spöttischen Ton.

„Ich dachte, für euch Briten ist Shakespeare das Größte. Ich hab's da mehr mit Hemingway. Das ist verständlich, oder? Schließlich kommt er aus meiner Ecke. Aber lassen Sie mich nachdenken. Die Deutschen sind auch nicht zu verachten. Schiller? Goethe? Wissen Sie was, ich starte jetzt ein kleines kulturelles Programm."

‚Und dann lässt du mich hoffentlich raus, wenn du die Nase voll hast.'

Voller Schadenfreude wandte sie sich um, ging in Richtung Tür und begann zu trällern.

„Freudäää, schöner Göttääärfunken, Tochter aus Elüüüsium,

wir betreten feuertrunken… äh, freudetru…"

Sie wedelte mit den Armen. „Jedenfalls waren sie trunken, nicht wahr?"

„Himmlischää, dein Haailigtum."

Beifall heischend drehte sie sich um. „Na, wie war das?"

‚Ganz die Alte, wirklich.'

„Grauenvoll. Der Laut einer Banshee ist meinen Ohren willkommener."

‚Soso, grauenvoll, dann werden wir mal für das größte Grauen sorgen, das du je erlebt hast.'

Aniram bewegte sich katzengleich ein paar Schritte zurück und wiegte sich in den Hüften. Hatte sie eben noch gekräht wie ein Hahn, wurde ihre Stimme tiefer, sehr viel tiefer.

„Say, wouldn't you like to know  
What's going on in my mind  
So let me get right to the point  
I don't pop my cork for every  
man I see"

Langsam hatte sie sich umgedreht und schritt auf den Schreibtisch zu und hielt seine Augen mit ihren fest. Ihren Umhang öffnete sie und warf ihn zusammengeknüllt an seinen Kopf. Dann kniete sie sich auf den Schreibtisch, begann sich auszustrecken, schlug ihr linkes Bein über das rechte, stützte ihren Kopf in die Hand und sang weiter:

„Hey, big spender  
Spend a little time with me"

Der Teller mit den Mangostücken stand noch vor ihr. Sie steckte sich ein Stückchen in den Mund, wo es mit einem Flutschen verschwand. Aniram schnurrte wie ein zufriedenes Kätzchen und zog einen Schmollmund.

„Darf ich jetzt raus?"

Snape war schon eine gewisse Weile sprach- und fassungslos. Diese simple Frage erreichte sein Gehirn nicht mehr.

Zuerst hatte er zugehört, was sie alles über das Thema Entschuldigung, Grenzen und weiß der Teufel noch alles hervorbrachte. Irgendwie klang alles logisch. Für sie war es sicherlich absolut normal. Er jedoch hatte Schwierigkeiten, alles so zu akzeptieren wie sie es vorbrachte. Denn es entsprach keinesfalls europäischen Maßstäben und irritierte ihn. Demzufolge fiel eine Einordnung schwer. Unikat Nummer fünf?

Jetzt jedoch war auch der letzte Rest Logik zum Teufel gegangen. War das, was sich geradeaus in Augenhöhe befand, auch nur ansatzweise logisch? Fassungslos stierte er auf das, was zwar nicht nackt, aber dennoch wie die Sünde vor ihm lag. Unikat Nummer sechs? Seine Sicherungen flogen erneut heraus. Wie von einem Magneten angezogen beugte er sich leicht nach vorn.

Aniram nahm ein neues Mangostückchen und leckte es zur Hälfte ab. Ihre Augenlider flatterten. Dann steckte sie sich das Stück Obst in den Mund und zog es langsam, aber unaufhörlich nach innen, bis es verschwunden war. Sie wusste nicht im Geringsten, warum sie das tat, aber irgendein Gefühl sagte ihr, es gehöre hierher. Das Knistern der Atmosphäre war schon fast greifbar.

Snape schluckte und er hatte das Gefühl, als ob die Temperatur im Kerker schlagartig um dreißig Grad angestiegen wäre. Sein heißer Atem erreichte ihr Gesicht.

„Ich hasse Obst", flüsterte er.

„Ich weisch", kam es sehr undeutlich zurück. Es war nur ein Hauch.

Mit der Zungenspitze leckte er über ihre Lippen, diese wundervoll süßen, warmen Lippen. So frisch und jung, so… Sein Denken setzte komplett aus.

Aniram öffnete ihren Mund, Snape glitt mit seiner Zunge hinein und beide begannen, das Obststück zu zerdrücken.

Selbstvergessen und weit weg genoss er diesen Kuss und die Schlacht um dieses Obststück wie noch nie irgendetwas in seinem verkorksten Leben. Er wollte die Arme heben, sie festhalten und damit diesen wundervollen Augenblick. Er befand sich in einem Schwebezustand und wollte mit einer Hand ihren Nacken und mit der anderen ihre Taille streicheln.

Doch genauso plötzlich, wie man einen hypnotisierten Menschen aufweckte, fuhr etwas wie eine übergeordnete Macht in sein Gehirn und brachte ihn wieder zum Denken. Sie schraubte die Sicherungen wieder in die dafür vorgesehenen Fassungen.

Bei Merlin, was tat er hier? Keuchend und schockiert riss er sich zurück.

Er hatte schon viele Gefahrensituationen gemeistert – dank seines Überlebenswillens und wahnsinnig schnellen Reflexes. Aber so schnell wie diesmal hatte er noch nie seinen Zauberstab gezückt.

Fast schon panisch, mit der Angst verbunden, es könnte zu spät sein, grabschte er sich ein Mangostück, stopfte es ihr in den Mund und rief: „Obliviate!"

Dann wischte er sich den Mangosaft an seinem Umhang ab und musterte sie kühl. Er hoffte jedenfalls, dass es so aussah, denn sein Herz klopfte immer noch wie ein Dampfhammer, sein Blut rauschte wie Lava durch seine Adern und seine Augen waren alles andere als kühl.

Aniram war so erschrocken über das große Stück Obst, dass sie mit halboffenem Mund anfing zu kauen. Natürlich bleib das nicht ohne Auswirkung, denn nicht nur ihre Bluse wurde beträufelt, sondern auch die Hausaufgaben, auf denen sie lag.

„Ich wusste doch, Australier können sich nicht benehmen." Sein Mundwinkel zuckte. „Und jetzt runter von meinem Tisch."

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang sie auf. Warum hatte sie sich überhaupt dort drauf gelümmelt? Was hatte sie dort zu suchen? Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, woran sie aber kläglich scheiterte.

„Was soll ich denn noch alles machen, damit Sie mich rauslassen? Mehr Schauspielkunst kann ich nicht aufbringen, da müsste ich unbeobachtet mal einen ganzen Tag alleine üben." Mit einem unvergleichlichen Augenaufschlag schaute sie ihn an.

„Was Sie NOCH tun können? Sie könnten endlich Ihren Wachstumsbeschleuniger vertilgen, damit mein Kerker wieder nach Kräutern riecht und nicht mehr nach Essen."

Kleinlaut sagte sie: „Ich schaff das aber nicht, ich… ich… ist eben zuviel. Sie haben viel zu viel gezaubert."

„Ah so, und jetzt bin ich schuld?" Er stand auf und erhob sich über ihr. „Hinsetzen und essen."

„Aber…"

Sie verstummte unter seinem Blick, wandte sich um und ging auf den Tisch zu, auf dem immer noch sooo viel Essen stand. Sie hatte ihn eigentlich keck fragen wollen, ob er ihr bei der Vertilgung helfen würde, aber die Antwort konnte sie sich im Voraus ausmalen. Seufzend ließ sie sich nieder.

Endlich, endlich war Ruhe. ‚Hoffentlich nicht die Ruhe vor dem Sturm', dachte er grimmig. Er nahm einige Unterlagen von seinem Schreibtisch und wandte sich aufatmend seinem Versuchsaufbau zu. Vielleicht kam er heute ein Stück weiter. Er kontrollierte die Anweisungen auf dem Pergament und verglich sie mit dem Aufbau.

Seine Gedanken wanderten aber immer wieder weg. Und warum? Mit Fesseln und Stimmbandlahmlegen hatte er sie nicht klein bekommen, nicht mit Büßen und genauso wenig mit Brot und Wasser. Aber nicht doch – Madam legt Veto ein und verlangt ein halbes Krokodil nebst Beilagen. Hilfe! Er zauberte das auch noch herbei.

‚Snape, wo bist du?' Überlaut kreischte diese Frage in seinem Innern.

Dennoch, er fragte sich, wie lange sie brauchte, um sich totzulaufen. Diese Energie war unwahrscheinlich. Beinahe befürchtete er, dass in Australien Tag und Nacht die Sonne schien und nicht nur ihre Kopfhaut, sondern ihr ganzer Körper mit Solarzellen ausgerüstet war.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sich seine Geduld irgendwann auszahlte. Er hatte immense Probleme damit, sich einen solchen Unterricht vorzustellen. Wenn alle so losrasselten und den Lehrer kaum zu Wort kommen ließen, dann gute Nacht. Ganz zu schweigen von der fehlenden Aufmerksamkeit.

Andererseits ließ sich nicht leugnen, dass sie ausgerechnet sein Fach beherrschte. Warum? Nicht zum ersten Mal stellte er sich die Frage, ob sie in Australien ebenfalls ein Unikat war. Tief holte er Luft, kniff die Augen zusammen und massierte seine Nasenwurzel.

„Brauchen Sie eine Brille?"

Diese Stimme erklang so plötzlich und so nahe an seinem Ohr, dass er zusammenzuckte. Wütend fuhr er herum und nahm dabei den halben Versuchsaufbau mit. Es klirrte und schepperte ordentlich.

„RAUS!" donnerte er zornesrot. „Verlassen Sie auf der Stelle meinen Kerker!"

„Toll, echt. Ich schlage vor, solange Sie nicht wissen, was Sie wollen, lassen Sie mich in Ruhe. Sollten Sie sich irgendwann zu einer wenn auch diffusen, aber immerhin zu einer Entscheidung durchgerungen haben, dürfen Sie sich durchaus wieder bei mir melden. Ich hab's einfach satt. Das ist unglaublich. Wissen Sie, wie liebend gern ich Sie verlassen würde? Seit ich hier bin, höre ich nichts weiter als raus und verlassen. Warum nehmen Sie keine Single auf? Das wird unter Garantie ein Hit, ein richtiger Ohrwurm, den kann jeder mitträllern. Das Zeug heißt heute sogar Maxi-CD und Sie können dasselbe Lied in vier verschiedenen Variationen vortragen. Stellen Sie sich vor, welche Vielfalt! Einmal in Snape-Ausführung, einmal Radio edit, einmal Techno und einmal instrumental. Ja, vielleicht ist noch ein Raus-Verlassen-Rap drin. Keine Ahnung."

Es folgte eine kurze Unterbrechung, weil sie nach dieser langen Rede erst einmal gehörig Luft holen musste. Danach fuhr sie mit gleicher Lautstärke und gleicher Wut fort.

„Vielleicht erinnern sich Monsieur, dass zwischen Ihrem Befehl und dessen Ausführung nur ein einziges Hindernis steht – Ihre dämliche Tür!"

Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Tür. Anschließend nahm sie eine unruhige Hin- und Herwanderung auf.

„Sie sind so ziemlich das Trockenste, was mir je in meinem Leben begegnet ist. Jeder Eisklotz strahlt mehr Wärme aus, jede knorrige Wurzel freut sich dumm und dusslig, wenn wir dran vorbeilaufen und der schiefe Turm von Pisa wird noch schiefer, wenn er uns zuhört. Sie stecken so tief in Ihrer Monotonie fest, dass Sie scheinbar nichts weiter als Ihre saudämlichen Tränke brauen können!"

Ein Arm flog zum Arbeitstisch und sie legte einen verächtlichen Klang in ihre Stimme. Genervt lief sie schneller hin und her. Ihre Wut steigerte sich ins Unermessliche. In diesem Moment wusste sie nicht einmal mehr, wer und wo sie war.

Snape zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und stierte die Wand an. Kaum hörbar wisperte er: „Seien Sie vorsichtig mit dem, was Sie sagen."

Was jetzt noch alles kam interessierte ihn. Warum das so war – dafür fehlte ihm jegliche Begründung. Außerdem hatte sie sich mit ihrer letzten Behauptung auf ein sehr gefährliches Terrain begeben.

„Kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein, ich hocke hier, kriege nichts gesagt, obwohl Sie mich herbestellt hatten…"

Sie legte eine kurze Pause ein, um den Knopf ihrer Bluse zu öffnen. Ihr wurde mit einem Mal warm, sehr warm. Und ein bisschen schwindlig. Das Gefühl, wie durch Sirup zu waten, gesellte sich dazu.

‚Um Himmels Willen, nur nicht jetzt, lass mich nicht hier zusammensacken.'

Dagegen wehren konnte sie sich nicht, es kam unaufhaltsam auf sie zu. Ihr klares Denken setzte aus.

Dabei war sie froh, dass dieses Es bis heute einen großen Bogen um sie gemacht hatte. Denn sie hatte Angst davor und jeden Tag damit gerechnet. Fahrig wischte sie sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, langte am Hals an und öffnete einen zweiten Knopf. Ihr Magen schlug einige Salti, sie würgte und es war ihr im Moment egal, wer da vor ihr stand. Sie wollte nur noch… raus.

Unkontrolliert brüllte sie ihn an: „Sie nehmen unverzüglich Ihren Zauberstab in die Hand und machen das blöde Schott auf! Auf der Stelle!"

Er glaubte, so etwas wie Panik in ihren Augen zu erkennen. Sie wurden dunkler, unergründlicher. Sie hatte definitiv Angst. Endlich. Ihn durchströmte tiefste, innere Zufriedenheit und er weidete sich an ihrer Hilflosigkeit.

Er hatte sie geknackt. Da hatte er nun zwei Wochen lang geschuftet, um das zu erreichen und jetzt brüllte sie und verlor die Nerven. Spöttisch verzog er einen Mundwinkel, froh, dass sie endlich nicht mehr die Szene beherrschte.

„Die Tür ist bereits offen."

„Das will ich sehen. Los, vor", zischte sie.

Snape hatte sich bereits wieder seinem Versuch zugewandt und versuchte, Ordnung in diesen Klarschlag zu bringen. Er wusste nicht einmal, warum er sich mit ihr überhaupt noch unterhielt, schlimmer noch, einen solchen Tonfall duldete. Aber er tat es.

„Können Sie mir dafür einen vernünftigen Grund nennen?"

Es bereitete ihm ein Heidenvergnügen, im Gegensatz zu ihr die größtmögliche Contenance zu wahren und kühl und überlegt zu antworten. Scheinbar hatte sie nicht nur etwas, sondern alles von diesen Fähigkeiten eingebüßt. Warum auch immer.

„Oh ja, kann ich, denn ich hab keine Lust, vorne an der Tür zu rütteln und dann", sie riss ihn an der Schulter herum, „ist sie doch wieder zu und Sie lachen sich krumm und schief. Wobei ich das für unwahrscheinlich halte."

Mit einem zynischen Lächeln fegte er ihre Hand wie ein Staubkorn von seiner Schulter. Er ging voraus, also sah sie sein zufriedenes Grinsen nicht.

‚Elender Mistkerl', dachte sie. Sie schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab und fetzte hinter ihm her. Mit schweißnassen Händen drückte sie ihn in seine Hand.

„Den brauchst du. Verarsch mich ja nicht, Bruder."

Am Umhang zerrte sie ihn immer schneller nach vorn.

Täuschte er sich oder zitterte sie tatsächlich? Und diese Wortwahl samt der Anrede!!

Rein intuitiv spürte er, dass sie nicht mehr sie selbst war, was auch der Grund dafür war, dass er es wegsteckte. Vorübergehend zumindest. Denn er war sich beinahe sicher, mit Worten jetzt nicht zu ihr durchdringen zu können. Sein kritischer Blick fiel auf ihr Gesicht, das schweißnass glänzte.

„Aufmachen", stieß sie hervor.

Seine Lippen kräuselten sich. „Ich sagte bereits, es ist offen."

„Das glaub ich erst, wenn ich dort draußen stehe." Sie deutete auf die Tür.

Snape deutete eine Verbeugung an und sagte im Aufmachen: „Ich freue mich bereits auf unseren nächsten kulturellen Austausch, Miss Hawkwing."

Der kalte Luftzug, der sie streifte, kühlte ihre Körpertemperatur etwas ab. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich wie kurz vor dem Erstickungstod. Die Freiheit rückte in zwar greifbare Nähe, aber etwas war hoffnungslos verkehrt und falsch.

Nur mühsam quetschte sie eine Antwort hervor.

„Da müssen Sie warten, bis ich mir ein Didgeridoo gebaut habe." ‚Das werde ich dir dann rechts und links um die Ohren hauen', führte sie ihren Satz in Gedanken zu Ende.

„Nun, ich werde so lange warten."

‚Pah, der Trottel weiß wohl nicht, was das ist. Eine Bearbeitung mit diesem Blasinstrument tut verdammt weh.'

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde ließ sie seinen Umhang los und sprang auf den Gang. Dort brüllte sie: „FREEEEIIII!"

Bevor sich der Mageninhalt auf den Weg machen und die Kerkerwand verzieren konnte, wandte sie sich unverzüglich nach links, in der Hoffnung, die Orientierung nicht vollkommen verloren zu haben.

Snape blieb im offenen Türrahmen stehen und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Verdutzt schaute er auf die Wand gegenüber, gegen die sie beinahe gesprungen wäre. Er stand immer noch so unbeweglich da, als ein mahagonifarbener Wuschelkopf mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen im Gesicht noch einmal um die Ecke schaute.

Seine Nüstern bebten.

Aniram drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Fingerspitzen und hauchte ihn in den Kerker.

„Trotzdem danke fürs Essen."

Dann war sie wirklich weg.


	9. Kapitel 9

Habt vielen Dank für die Reviews.

musashi47, in Australien gibt es durchaus "Dinge", die ganz anders als europäisch gehen. Mit der Geschwindigkeit... das lasse ich jetzt mal offen. Wenn du dranbleibst ;), mehr davon, versprochen.

* * *

**Kapitel 9 - Verwirrung, Versuchung, Erinnerung**

Fauchend warf Snape die Tür ins Schloss und mahlte mit den Zähnen.

„Vergiss es, Albus, vergiss es ganz schnell."

Irgendwie musste er seine eigene Stimme hören, um sich zu vergegenwärtigen, dass er noch er selber war.

Sich über ihre Befreiungsversuche zu amüsieren war das Eine, mit ihr zusammenzuarbeiten statt sich zu amüsieren war das Andere. Schon allein diese Vorstellung lag in weiter, weiter Ferne. Beides zugleich war in seinen Augen unvereinbar.

Doch leider musste er an dieser Stelle klar und nüchtern konstatieren, dass er an dieser Stichelei Freude empfand.

‚Ja, Sev, schlicht und einfach Freude', gluckste es irgendwo.

Diese Freude, wiederum ein unwilliges Eingeständnis vor sich selbst, schien auf beiden Seiten vorhanden zu sein.

‚Sei ruhig, sei einfach ruhig, okay?'

Das fehlte noch, dass sie ihn dazu brachte, Selbstgespräche zu führen.

Diese Selbstgespräche ließen sich nicht einmal in die Kategorie Monolog stopfen, wo sie eigentlich hingehörten. Nein, diese unaussprechliche Person brachte ihn dazu, einen waschechten Dialog zu führen. Hier Sev, dort Snape.

‚Und das, mein Lieber, sind wirklich zwei völlig verschiedene Personen.'

Hilflos jaulte sein anderes alter Ego auf. Gepaart mit der Erkenntnis, dass er kein klitzekleines bisschen vorankommen würde, solange er sie Krokodile und Mangos essen ließ. Weder mit seinem Versuch noch mit seinem zu stillenden Wissensdurst bezüglich Australien. Tief aus seinem Inneren brach es hervor.

„Du würdest schneller vorankommen, mach die Augen auf. Schon wie sie arbeitet, Merlin, diese Geschwindigkeit, das exakte Platzieren…"

**xxxXXXxxx**

Aniram torkelte den Gang entlang, nahe an einer Grenze, vor der sie fürchterliche Angst hatte. Und sie schimpfte. Fluchen traf es wohl eher.

„Herrje, wo bin ich bloß gelandet? Inkompetente Krankenschwester, die von nichts eine Ahnung hat. Blödes Europa! Blödes Hogwarts! Dämliches Gemäuer."

Jeder Titel wurde von einem wütenden Tritt gegen die Mauer begleitet.

„Steht nie still und baut sich ständig um… Schlimmer als in einem Horrorfilm. Verdammich, da lieber zwei Wochen ohne Wasser im Outback unterwegs, das steck ich besser weg. Und diese überdimensionale Fledermaus namens Snape setzt allem noch die Krone auf. Ich frag mich sowieso, warum Dumbledore an dieser Schule Direktor ist. Könnte doch der Herrscher der Kerkerwände mit links erledigen. Unentschlossen, ob raus oder rein, hat die große Klappe, wo es nur geht…"

„Unerhört!"

„Empörend!"

„Blasphemie!"

Die Gemälde konnten sich einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Aniram schrie los: "Dann bleibt doch gefälligst in euren Rahmen und stapft mir nicht hinterher."

„Einfach kein Benehmen."

Jetzt platzte ihr der Kragen. „Halt die Klappe!"

„Na, na, na", kam es von hinten.

Sie wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und schrie weiter: „Du auch!"

Dann zuckte sie zurück. Oh, wie peinlich. Denn dieses Ventil, über das sie gerade ihre Wut ablassen wollte, war äußerst lebendig. Aber es legte einfach seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und führte sie vor das Schloss. Augenblicklich sank sie auf der Treppe zusammen. Sie konnte nur noch ein Dankeschön hauchen. Dann kamen die Tränen.

„Entschuldigung", murmelte sie kleinlaut. „Aber das brauch ich manchmal. So… heulen. Das schwemmt einem die ganze Wut aus dem Bauch. Kennen Sie das auch? Ach, was frag ich überhaupt, niemand kennt hier nichts. Saftladen."

Zerknirscht saß sie neben ihrem Retter auf der Treppe. Eine ganze Weile ließ sie den Kopf hängen und versuchte, in der Dunkelheit die Stufen zu zählen. Als ihr das nicht gelang, hob sie den Kopf und schaute geradeaus.

Ohne es zu wollen, von einem unerklärlichen Mitteilungsbedürfnis befallen, und ohne dass es verlangt worden wäre, lieferte sie einen Bericht der vorangegangenen merkwürdigen Unterhaltung, wobei sie ein klitzekleines, aber wichtiges Detail unterschlug. Ab und zu hörte sie neben sich ein Glucksen. Ihre Ausführungen gipfelten in einer sehr persönlichen Analyse.

„Besser?"

„Ja, mir geht's besser, danke. Ich, ich musste nur raus. Kann ich noch sitzen bleiben?"

Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter.

„Ausnahmsweise. Aber passen Sie auf sich auf. Versprechen Sie mir, wieder hineinzugehen, bevor Sie eine Unterkühlung erwischt."

Sie nickte schwach.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Snape war zu dem Schluss gekommen, heute nichts und niemanden mehr anzufassen. Mit seinem Versuch konnte er sich morgen weiter beschäftigen. Das Pergament wollte er vom Arbeitstisch holen und sicher verstauen, als es zaghaft klopfte.

Ruckartig hielt er inne. Sein Verstand setzte aus. Nein! Nein! Dreifach Nein!! Sie konnte doch nicht schon wieder klopfen.

Diese Nerven hatte NIEMAND.

Sein Mundwinkel verzog sich nach unten, als er auf die Tür zuschritt und er sich das hochrote, wütende Gesicht von Miss Hawkwing dahinter vorstellte. Um ihr einen gebührenden Empfang zu bereiten, öffnete er die Tür, und zwar so, dass sie langsam von allein aufging und postierte sich mit verschränkten Armen auf der Brust.

Seine Stimme troff vor Hohn.

„Nun, suchen wir unsere verloren gegangenen Nervenstränge zusammen?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich welcher verlustig gegangen wäre, Severus."

Die Tür war vollkommen aufgeschwungen und vor ihm stand kein Geringerer als Albus Dumbledore. Schicksalsergeben schloss er die Augen, beseelt von dem Gedanken: ‚Du hast mir jetzt noch gefehlt.'

Seinen Vorgesetzten schien das nicht weiter zu stören. Er warf ihm nur etwas Unhöflichkeit vor. Dann nahm er die Unterhaltung in die Hand.

„Severus, ich kann es einfach nicht glauben. Versorgst du neuerdings heranwachsende, pubertierende Schüler mit einem ausgewachsenen Diner?"

Snape verdrehte die Augen. Auch das noch. Woher wusste er das? Seine Kerkereinrichtung zu zertrümmern - danach stand ihm im Augenblick eher der Sinn als nach einer Unterhaltung mit seinem Direktor. Die Aversion stieg, als er daran dachte, wie das Gespräch eröffnet wurde.

Urplötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, Albus hätte sein Bad in den Kerker gezaubert. Es war vollkommen unnötig, sich zum Duschen in seine Wohnung zu begeben, denn der nächste Satz erwischte ihn wie ein eiskalter Brausestrahl.

„Wo sind denn die Mangos? Ich muss sagen, ich hätte liebend gern davon gekostet. Schade, dass du schon aufgeräumt hast."

Im Zeitlupentempo drehte sich Snape um und musterte seinen Direktor mit immer schmaler werdenden Augen. Erst jetzt dämmerte ihm, was Albus bei seinem Eintritt gesagt hatte. Mit einem Diner versorgt. Das hörte sich so vollkommen natürlich und selbstverständlich an, als würde er das jeden Tag machen. Darüber hinaus schien es Albus nicht im Geringsten zu verwundern.

„Woher weißt du das?" fragte er argwöhnisch.

„Von Miss Hawkwing, von wem sonst. Ich weiß so ziemlich alles."

Mit leuchtenden Augen und einem wippenden Fuß ließ sich Professor Dumbledore in einem Sessel nieder.

Snape dankte wem auch immer für den bewusstseinsverändernden Zauber. Den Vergessenszauber konnte er nicht anwenden. Leider. Damit würde er sich der Gefahr aussetzen, dass sie vielleicht von ihren Klassenkameraden gefragt wurde, was sie zu erledigen hatte und einer Antwort unfähig war.

Er nahm hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz, wo er sich unangreifbar fühlte. Das brauchte er selbst in der Gegenwart von Dumbledore. Er sagte oder fragte nichts, sondern zog nur eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Egal, was sie erzählt hatte, er würde es sofort zu hören bekommen, ob er wollte oder nicht.

Dumbledore stierte inzwischen gekonnt Löcher in die Luft und lächelte unaufhörlich.

„Nachdem sie mich angebrüllt hatte, ich soll die Klappe halten, lieferte sie mir eine ziemlich nüchterne Analyse eurer Unterhaltung, die wohl, hm, in einem kulturellen Austausch endete. Oder so ähnlich."

Snape schluckte erst einmal, denn den Direktor anzubrüllen, er soll die Klappe halten… Seine Gedanken kreisten weiter. Wie war sie hier rausmarschiert? Eigentlich relativ klein und fertig. Und dann so etwas.

„In der Tat." Betont gelangweilt lehnte er sich zurück. „Und der Rest ihrer Analyse?"

„Oh, den fand ich witzig. Also, wenn ich das noch im Kopf habe, äh, ja, dann bezeichnet sie dich wohl als einen Eisklotz. Und so weiter, du weißt ja. Einiges hat sie dir wohl auch selbst ins Gesicht geschmettert, so dass ich mir eine weitere Schilderung sparen kann. Also, lass mich überlegen."

Grübelnd schaute er die Decke an.

„Sie hat dir, nachdem sie bestellt war, die Parodie eines Militärstreifens gezeigt, über den du überhaupt nicht lachen konntest. Sie meint, jeder Eukalyptusbaum und jeder Schamane der Aborigines bringt mehr Humor auf als du."

Dumbledore grinste breit.

„Jedenfalls ist sie ziemlich enttäuscht, dich nicht zum Lachen gebracht zu haben, denn jetzt tun ihr die Fersen weh. Dann hast du ihr einen unzumutbaren Gefängnisfraß…"

Snape wollte aufbrausen, aber Dumbledore wedelte mit den Händen.

„Ihre Worte, Severus, ihre Worte. Ahm, Gefängnisfraß vorgesetzt und ihr dein Jungsklo angeboten. Nun, ich weiß nicht, wieso, jedenfalls hast du sie anschließend mit allem Nötigen versorgt, was ein heranwachsendes Mädchen so braucht. Übrigens hat sie dich im Umgang mit dem Zauberstab von der Anfänger- in die Fortgeschrittenenklasse gesteckt."

Er strich sich über seinen Bart und musste sich beherrschen, seine Augen nicht allzu deutlich funkeln zu lassen. Was für ein Spaß! Er wartete auf den Moment, an dem Severus aus der Haut fuhr.

„Tja, wie ging es weiter? Mit deiner kulturellen Bildung ist es auch nicht weit her, denn nicht einmal Beethovens Neunte konnte dich vom Hocker reißen."

Dann machte er erst einmal eine Pause und musterte den vor ihn stehenden Tisch langsam von links nach rechts und wieder zurück, als wäre er ein äußerst seltener magischer Gegenstand.

„Fehlt noch was?"

Albus fand, dass man kaum gereizter klingen konnte. „Nun, hm, wie soll ich sagen…"

Er kam verschwörerisch näher.

„Hat sie wirklich „Big Spender" gesungen und hier auf dem Schreibtisch gelegen?"

Snape war sprachlos. Er brachte nur ein Würgen und Gurgeln hervor und legte seinen Kopf in die Hände.

„Wahnsinn", flüsterte sein Gegenüber ergriffen.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Snape seinen Direktor an.

„Oh Merlin, ich besitze den höchsten deiner Orden und verpasse das Beste. Zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort."

Bevor die Augen seines Zaubertrankprofessors noch weiter aufquollen, wischte er durch die Luft.

„Um eins klarzustellen, ich bin alt, nicht wahr?"

Snape war so verdutzt, dass er nur nicken konnte. Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf den Lippen folgte noch eine Erweiterung.

„Aber ich bin immer noch ein Mann."

Jetzt brachte Snape nicht einmal mehr Gurgeln und Würgen zustande. Er musste vor sich selbst zugeben, dass er daran nicht ein einziges Mal gedacht hatte.

„Ach ja, van Helsing hätte das richtige Jahrhundert verpasst. Sie scheint dich mit Dracula zu verwechseln. Also wie gesagt, recht nüchtern und interessant."

Snape fuhr auf und fauchte: „So, jetzt, nachdem du weißt, wie sie über mich denkt, kannst du dir diese Person und mich auf engstem Territorium vorstellen? Nie und nimmer. Und wenn du es genau hören willst, ich weigere mich. Ich würde nicht nur stündlich, sondern jede Minute mehrmals explodieren."

Dumbledore nahm diesen Ausbruch vollkommen ungerührt hin.

„Nun, Severus, dann sag mir mal, wie lange du es heute mit ihr ausgehalten hast?"

„Das spielt absolut keine Rolle", kam es giftig zurück, „schon ihre Nähe ist eine Zumutung und artet fast in Überlebenstraining aus."

Überlebenstraining, das er brauchte, aber sich nicht eingestehen wollte.

Dumbledore versteckte sein wissendes Lächeln hinter seinem Bart. Was für ein Glück, dass alte Zauberer dichte, lange Bärte hatten. Er musste sich wirklich etwas nicht nur Intelligentes, sondern gleichermaßen Reizvolles einfallen lassen, um über diesen Kontinent und seine Bewohner soviel wie möglich herauszufinden. Gewissermaßen die Quintessenz dessen, das sich Australien nannte und was Miss Hawkwing mit sich herumtrug und verkörperte.

Scheinbar war Severus dazu ausersehen, das Rätsel zu lösen - aber der wollte nicht.

„Severus, bitte, denk doch einmal darüber nach, was du alles in Erfahrung bringen könntest. Du allein. Nicht einer von uns weiß, dass sie teleportieren und sich mit dem Vornamen anreden. Das hat sie nur dir gesagt", versuchte er ihn.

Ein Grummeln war die Antwort.

„Dann sag mir eins, wie verhält sich Miss Hawkwing in deinem Unterricht?"

Widerwillig gab Snape auf, da er nicht lügen wollte.

„Exakt, korrekt, schnell. Sie arbeitet ordentlich."

Dumbledores Hirnwindungen kamen dermaßen ins Schwingen, dass sie fast eine eigene Symphonie komponierten. Er stellte fest, dass gleich drei Adjektive vor „ordentlich" gestellt wurden. Drei höherwertige Adjektive. Wenn er das jetzt nicht zu seinem Vorteil nutzte, würde ihm nichts mehr einfallen.

„Sie arbeitet also besser als der Rest, wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe. Und du verzichtest freiwillig auf eine solche Mitarbeiterin? Die dir, gewollt oder nicht, bestimmt mitten in der Arbeit das eine oder andere australische Geheimrezept anvertrauen würde. Oder wenn sie das nicht tut, vielleicht rutscht es ihr unbeabsichtigt heraus?"

Dumbledore dachte: ‚Mein Junge, wenn du das nicht ausnutzt…'

„Soll ich ihr auf Knien in den Ravenclaw-Turm folgen?"

Snape hoffte, dass dieses Argument genügte, um endlich Ruhe zu bekommen.

Albus' undefinierbarer Blick wanderte zum Kamin. „Es gibt noch andere Wege."

Snape war kurz davor, in seinen Schreibtisch zu beißen. Warum musste er so in die Enge getrieben werden? Also verzichtete er auf eine Antwort und verlegte sich stattdessen aufs Schnauben.

Dumbledore ließ eine kleine Pause entstehen, um seine Worte wirken zu lassen. Er spürte, wie es in seinem Gegenüber arbeitete, auch wenn das Gesicht vollkommen emotionslos wirkte. Aber er wusste es besser.

Dort liefen gerade Kombinationsmöglichkeiten mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit und der Brachialität eines tonnenschweren Mahlsteins ab. Severus mochte für alle der unbeliebteste Lehrer sein, der gefürchtetste, selbst im Kollegium, aber was dieser Mann tagtäglich auf seine Schultern nahm, wusste nur er allein. Er wusste, wie er dachte.

Als er der Meinung war, jetzt sei es genug, erhob er sich.

„Ich kann dich natürlich nicht zwingen und wenn du deine Entscheidung getroffen hast, akzeptiere ich sie."

Auch Albus Dumbledore beherbergte mehrere Teufelchen in seinem Oberstübchen. Er lachte leise.

„Aber weißt du, was ich machen würde, wenn mein Name Severus Snape wäre?"

Dumbledore wusste, jetzt hatte er das ungeteilte Interesse. Er hob die Schultern.

„Nun, wenn du, also ich, schon nicht herausfinden möchte, was sie kann oder könnte, dann würde ich mich zumindest der Herausforderung Hawkwing stellen. Und das meine ich so, wie ich es sage. Überleg doch einmal, warum sie sich dir gegenüber anders verhält als jeder andere Schüler, seit du hier unterrichtest. Auch wenn du es nicht zugeben magst, sie bringt so etwas wie frischen Wind in unsere Bude. Ja, schau mich nicht so entsetzt an, ihre Ausdrucksweise färbt auch auf mich ab. Du", damit stach er auf Snapes Brust, „bist bei der Lehrerkonferenz nur still, weil man von dir Stille gewohnt ist. Aber im Grunde genommen denkst du dasselbe wie die anderen."

Er ging näher heran.

„Warum, Severus? Warum steckst du ihr Verhalten und ihren Tonfall überhaupt weg? Weil dir diese Herausforderung gefällt, ansonsten müsste ich mich meine Menschenkenntnis vollkommen im Stich lassen. Du hast das heute Abend genossen, sonst hättest du ihr kein halbes Krokodil gezaubert. Im Gegenteil, du hättest ein halbes aus ihren Rippen herausgeschnitten."

Der letzte Satz ging in einem Flüstern unter.

Fast erweckte es den Eindruck, als wüsste er Bescheid über die beiden Wochen… Snape wurde angst und bange.

Aber Dumbledore wurde wieder Dumbledore, der leicht senile Tattergreis, der nur seine Süßigkeiten im Kopf hatte. Er drehte sich um und sprach mit sich selbst.

„Wie die Zeit vergeht, wenn man sich angenehm unterhält. Ich glaube, ich brauche jetzt einen Schokofrosch. Dir wünsche ich eine gute Nacht, Severus."

Wie vom Donner gerührt blieb Snape sitzen. Einsam, frustriert. Wie immer. Dumbledores

Worte hatten etwas in ihm gerührt, das besser ungerührt geblieben wäre. Auch wenn dessen Abgang etwas merkwürdig und senil wirkte - er wusste präzise, dass er genau dann am wachsamsten und gefährlichsten war.

Es fiel ausgesprochen schwer, sich in so einem alten Mann, der seinen Schokofröschen hinterher jagte, den mächtigsten aller Zauberer vorzustellen.

Dass solche Worte manchmal die einzige Art und Weise waren, um jemanden zum Überlegen anzuregen. Ja, verdammt noch mal, er hatte Recht. Es gefiel ihm. Aber um nichts in der Welt würde er das vor irgendjemandem, und sei es Albus Dumbledore, zugeben.

Er trommelte mit den Fingerspitzen auf der Tischplatte und merkte zu spät, dass es die Melodie von „Big Spender" war. Seine Augen blitzten auf. Albus hätte das sehen mögen?

Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf und sein Blick wanderte zu der Stelle, wo bis vor kurzem noch ein kleines Tellerchen mit Mangostückchen gestanden hatte. Fast schon panisch sah er sich um, aber er war allein, wirklich allein.

Also konnte er es sich leisten, diesen Teller mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes herbeizuholen und beinahe gierig, nein, neugierig, darüber herzufallen.

Mit spitzen Fingern griff er nach einem Stück und schob es in den Mund. Dann kaute er bedächtig darauf herum. Glücklicherweise sah ihn niemand, nicht einmal Peeves.

Seine Augen leuchteten. Und er wusste, was er zu tun hatte.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Aniram saß noch auf den Eingangsstufen und atmete tief durch. Jetzt, wo sie alles, ob interessant oder nicht, bei Professor Dumbledore abgeladen hatte, ging es ihr besser. Es fing schon an, ihr besser zu gehen, als sie durch die Eingangstür getreten war.

Die Portion Sauerstoff, die mit Macht über sie herfiel, genügte vollkommen, um ihr Gehirn wieder mit den nötigen Botenstoffen zu versorgen.

Mit derselben Macht kamen die Erinnerungen zurück. Ja, sie erinnerte sich.

Als Dumbledore weg war, befühlte sie ungläubig ihre Lippen. Seine Zunge, sein Kuss. Davor sein verlangender Blick und dieses wahnsinnig angenehme Prickeln im Bauch. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss noch einmal diesen Augenblick.

‚Kleiner, armer, ahnungsloser Snape.'

Niemand wusste, dass ausgerechnet Australier gegen den Gedächtnis verändernden und auch den Vergessenszauber immun waren. Sie durften einfach nichts vergessen. Vergessen bedeutete Tod.

Für diese Immunität hatte vor vielen Jahrhunderten jemand gesorgt und heute wurde sie als selbstverständlich betrachtet. Keiner dachte darüber nach und keiner sprach dort diesen Zauber aus. Für eine kleine Erweiterung trug sie die Verantwortung. Eine Verantwortung, die sie immer noch mit Stolz erfüllte.

Wäre ihr Denken vorhin nicht irgendwie blockiert gewesen, dann hätte sie darüber lachen können, als sie seinen hektischen Blick sah und sich mit einer Mango voll gestopft fühlte.

Träumend blickte sie in den Sternenhimmel und ihre Zähne blitzten wie eine kleine, weiße Perlenkette. Aber es war kein hinterhältiges, falsches Lächeln, nein, wieder und wieder holte sie diese Erinnerung hervor und genoss sie von neuem. Sie war so neu für sie, so aufregend, … einfach unbeschreiblich.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie hinter sich leise ihren Namen hörte.

„Miss Hawkwing, was machen Sie denn noch hier draußen? Aber, aber, ab ins Bett mit Ihnen. Ich hab keine Lust, meinem eigenen Haus Punkte abzuziehen."

Aniram erhob sich, für die Begriffe der Patrouille wahrscheinlich nicht schnell genug, denn diese Worte wurden noch von einem aufmunternden „husch, husch" und einem Klaps auf ihren Po unterstrichen.

„Bin schon weg."

„Ich habe nichts gesehen", quiekte Flitwick auf der Treppe, wippte auf seinen Fußspitzen hoch und runter und Aniram verschwand mit einem leisen Lachen wieder im Schloss.


	10. Kapitel 10

Danke für eure Reviews. Liebe Tashgan, den "Logikfehler" habe ich beseitigt. Danke, dass du mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast. Bist ein recht akribischer Leser. ;) #drück#

* * *

**Kapitel 10 - Gespalten**

Am nächsten Abend stand sie wieder vor der Kerkertür und bestaunte sie wie ein seltenes Lebewesen. Snape schien sich ihre Worte zu Herzen genommen haben. Eine andere Erklärung dafür, dass er sie diesmal erst zwanzig Uhr bestellt hatte, konnte sie nicht finden.

Das war ein sehr großer Fortschritt, fand sie. Eventuell war er um diese Tageszeit ansprechbarer, nur ganz eventuell. Es lag im Bereich des Möglichen, dass er solch schwierige und kräftezehrende Aufgaben wie Wut und Unmut verarbeiten oder gar Punkte abziehen bewältigt hatte. Obwohl es Wunschdenken war, wäre es doch nicht übel, wenn es Ravenclaw nicht mehr so hart treffen würde.

Dieses Punktegelaber ging ihr mächtig auf den Zeiger und nachmittags im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte sie überlegt, ob sie sich lieber ein paar Punkte ausstanzen sollte, die sie ihm geben könnte oder ob sie an ihrem Plan arbeitete. Den Sieg trug der Plan davon, da sie zu der Einsicht gelangt war, dass Unmengen an Pergamenten vonnöten waren, um seine Punktegier zu befriedigen.

Nun stand sie hier, ziemlich unentschlossen, und erhoffte sich einen relativ entspannten Abend. Bedächtig wiegte sie den Kopf hin und her – genauso, als wollte sie alle Möglichkeiten und Gefahrensituationen in Betracht ziehen und von vornherein einkalkulieren, die hinter dieser Tür auf sie lauern und unabdingbar auf sie zurollen könnten, sobald sie diese öffnete.

Doch selbst die Tätigkeit des Abwägens wurde ihr irgendwann zu öde. Denn in ihr versteckte sich nicht gerade ein Meister, wenn es darum ging, sich die Beine in den Bauch zu stehen. Ihr Arm kroch langsam nach oben und sie klopfte leise.

Nach einer kurzen Massage ihrer Nasenwurzel zeigte sie sich selbst einen Vogel. Er würde sie doch wohl kaum auf dem Gang Wurzeln schlagen lassen. Also überlegte sie auch nicht weiter, wischte alle Überlegungen beiseite, öffnete die Tür und trat ein.

Als außerordentlich nervtötend empfand sie inzwischen das Geräusch des Herumkratzens auf Pergamenten. Bei dieser und keiner anderen Tätigkeit traf sie ihn an. Das schien ihm die wohl größte Satisfaktion zu bereiten – es wies bereits Suchtcharakter auf und war therapiebedürftig. Aniram konnte sich nicht erinnern, Professor Snape jemals anders gesehen zu haben, wenn sie abends durch diese Tür trat. Seine Finger mussten doch schon wund sein.

Seinen stur nach unten gerichteten Blick interpretierte sie – erst einmal gar nicht.

Die selten geniale Überlegung, einen schriftlichen Antrag zu stellen, dieses Territorium außerhalb der Unterrichtszeit nicht mehr betreten zu müssen, platzte unwillkürlich in ihr Hirn.

Das würde sie in die Tat umsetzen, sollte er sie wieder so lange stehen lassen, dass sie ihn lautstark auf ihre Präsenz aufmerksam machen musste. Nicht, solange er nicht wusste, was er wollte. Seine Artikulation diesbezüglich ließ sehr zu wünschen übrig.

Wie sehr sie mit dieser Überlegung ins Schwarze getroffen hatte, wurde ihr rasch klar. Kaum vor seinem Schreibtisch angekommen, wusste sie, dass es sein würde wie immer.

Ihrem ausgeprägten Sportsgeist war es zu verdanken, dass sie a) nicht festfror und b) es als absolut fair empfand, als Sieger aus diesem Wettbewerb hervorzugehen. Dieser Wettstreit, den sie gerade ins Leben gerufen hatte, hieß Bewegung.

Während er immer noch kratzte, fletschte sie abwechselnd die Zähne, blähte die Nasenflügel auf, rollte mit den Augen – gut, Hawkwing, bereits zwei Disziplinen mehr, das gibt Gold – knetete ihre Hände hinter dem Rücken: kurzum, sie tat alles, um auf irgendeine Weise ihren Unmut kundzutun.

Nur leider war kein Mensch in der Lage, den ganzen Abend zu zucken. Demzufolge entschied sie sich, noch ein bisschen Gas zu geben, bevor daraus ein Dauerzustand wurde.

Wenn er schon nicht auf dezentes Geraschel ansprach, sollte sie das Ganze vielleicht lautmäßig unterlegen.

Ihr Räuspern war unmöglich zu überhören. Es wurde gefolgt von einem ausgewachsenen Raucherhusten, der beharrlich in ein beinahe unerträgliches Bellen überging. Sicherheitshalber schnaubte sie noch durch die Nase. Es würde wohl nicht mehr viel fehlen und sie lieferte ganzen Körpereinsatz. Spätestens dann, wenn sie damit begann, mit den Hufen zu scharren.

Er musste doch merken, dass jemand vor seinem Tisch stand. In ihren Augen war es eine bodenlose Frechheit, jemanden zu bestellen und dann nur als Paravent zu benutzen.

Aber Snape hatte sie bemerkt. Ihr Schnaufen, Prusten und Bellen waren unerhört und unerträglich. Nicht einmal den letzten Aufsatz ließ sie ihn zu Ende korrigieren.

Langsam hob er den Kopf und wortlos beschrieb seine Feder einen eleganten Weg bis zur Tür, gefolgt von einem vernichtenden Blick. Auf diese Art und Weise musste er sie loswerden, ansonsten würde dieser Abend in einem Fiasko enden.

Schlagartig hing eine Pergamentrolle unter seiner Nase. Seine Nase zuckte. Frechheit! Seine Augen wurden schmal.

„Was ist das?"

So schüchtern wie möglich versuchte Aniram zu antworten.

„Extra für Sie gemacht. Ich… ich hab mir ganz große Mühe gegeben."

Er spürte irgendein Unheil auf sich zukommen. Aber in einer Pergamentrolle? Die Plagen der Ägypter vielleicht? Wer wusste denn schon, welche Plagen Australier hatten. Es lag im Bereich des Möglichen, dass gegen diese die Plagen der Ägypter regelrecht lächerlich wirkten und an Sandkastenspielerei erinnerten. Noch schwankte er, ob er danach greifen sollte oder nicht.

„Was ist das?", fragte er erneut.

„Bitte schauen Sie es sich an, bitte." Ihr Tonfall war fast flehend.

Zweimal bitte in einem Satz?

‚Vorsicht, Sev, Vorsicht. Hier kommt Ungeheuerliches auf dich zu.'

Mit immer noch schmalen Augen und spitzen Fingern griff er nach der Rolle. Skeptisch rollte er das Pergament auseinander und erstarrte. Fassungslos schaute er darauf und obwohl er es sah, konnte und wollte er es nicht glauben. Nein, nein, nein!

Dreifach nein hatte er gestern Abend schon gehabt, aber ihm wollte beim besten Willen keine Steigerung einfallen. Vierfach Nein? Infantiler Gedanke!

Doch bevor er auch nur zu einer vernichtenden Antwort ansetzen konnte, ertönte hinter dem Pergament ein leises Stimmchen.

„Das hab ich extra für uns gemacht, Professor. Ganz allein, niemand weiß davon."

Dann linste ein fröhliches Gesicht mit leuchtenden Augen am Pergament vorbei und schaute ihn an.

„Und jetzt machen Sie unter den Worten, welche eben Ihre elegante Bewegung begleiten sollten, ein Kreuz."

Snape schoss wütende Blicke Giftpfeilen gleich in ihre Richtung. Einfach unglaublich. Als er das Pergament auseinandergerollt hatte, glaubte er an einen schlechten Scherz. Aber es blieb dabei, diese Rolle war fein säuberlich in zwei Spalten unterteilt.

Ihre Überschriften lauteten: „Raus!" und „Verlassen Sie umgehend meinen Kerker!"

Seine rechte Augenbraue schnellte nach oben.

„So, sind wir jetzt im alten Rom? Mach dein Kreuz? Ich kann schreiben, Hawkwing!" zischte er wütend.

Aber schon wieder drängelte sich eine ungebetene Überlegung in sein Denken. Was sagte Albus von einer Herausforderung? Sollte er, der Potions Master, der Generationen von Schülern das Fürchten gelehrt hatte, wirklich vor einer sechzehnjährigen Schülerin klein beigeben und somit eingestehen, dass er nur zu diesen beiden Sätzen in der Lage war? Deren Häufigkeit auch noch schriftlich festgehalten wurde? Nie und nimmer!! Er überlegte nicht lange.

„Kinderkram, Hawkwing, aber wenn Ihnen solche Spielchen gefallen, bitte."

Welcher Teufel ihn jetzt ritt, konnte er nicht sagen. Vielleicht war es auch nur Kalkül, vielleicht auch nur die dumpfe Ahnung eines Wissens, dass sie mit ihren eigenen Waffen am besten zu schlagen war. Obwohl man ja nie wusste, wohin das ausuferte. Denn als ihr Umhang brannte, hatte sie sich bedankt wie bei einem alten Kumpel.

Dennoch ergriff er eine neue Pergamentrolle, legte sie quer und unterteilte sie sorgfältig in viele, viele Spalten. Wenn er Kreuze machen sollte, dann hatte sie das ebenfalls zu tun.

Die Beschriftung der Spalten enthielt vom vertilgten Essen und Trinken bis zu Schauspielern, Opern und Filmen so ziemlich alles, was ihm gerade in den Sinn kam und was er ihr ansatzweise zuordnen konnte.

Zufrieden mit seinem Werk lehnte er sich zurück und brachte dann noch das akrobatische Kunststück fertig, schwungvoll seine Tabelle unter ihre Nase zu befördern.

Aniram nahm sie freudestrahlend entgegen. Nach einem aufmerksamen Studium trat sie nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen und gab ihm die Rolle zurück.

Snape lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete sie.

„Sind Sie mit irgendeinem Punkt nicht einverstanden?"

„Nei… hein, eigentlich nicht. Es ist nur so, ich weiß nicht, nicht dass Sie das übel nehmen, äh, wie ich das sagen soll…", sie bereitete ihrem Stottern ein Ende.

„Seit wann so schüchtern? Ich habe soeben beschlossen, heute nichts übel zu nehmen. Also frisch heraus."

Er musterte sie kühl, während seine Gedanken rotierten. ‚Was soll ich nach diesem Desaster schon noch übel nehmen?'

„Na ja", druckste sie herum, „es… es fehlt noch eine Spalte."

Mit unbewegtem Gesicht schob er die Tabelle zusammen und machte Platz für eine neue Spalte.

„Die da lautet?"

„Häufigkeit der Badbenutzung."

Er fuhr auf. „Sie…"

Er wollte nach ihrer Kehle fassen und sie abmurksen. Ja, endlich einmal löste sie in ihm ein echt menschliches Gefühl aus. Schnell wie der Wind kam er um den Schreibtisch herum.

Aniram ergriff die Flucht. Unterwegs riss sie ein Tintenfass aus der Halterung und brüllte hinein.

„Mayday, mayday, ich werde von einem Wahnsinnigen mit funkelnden Augen verfolgt. Kreuzung fünfte Bank und dritter Stuhl…"

Snape kam unaufhaltsam näher. Seine Augen funkelten wirklich, da log sie nicht einmal. Aber was für einen Unsinn fabrizierte sie nun schon wieder?

„MAYDAY, das Teil heißt Hogwarts, steht in Schottland und ich bin im Kerker, bevor Sie eine genaue Ortsangabe verlangen..."

Sie verhedderte sich im Umhang, war eine Sekunde unachtsam und fand sich gegen die Kerkerwand gedrückt wieder.

„Meine Hochachtung, weshalb haben Sie mir verschwiegen, dass Sie die Hauptrolle für „Das Phantom des Kerkers" übernommen haben? Diese Rolle steht Ihnen."

Er stützte seinen rechten Arm neben ihrem Kopf ab und grinste. Und grinste.

Aniram schaute perplex auf. Dann wanderte ihr entsetzter Blick zum Tintenfass, welches… leer war. Phantom? Das würde ja bedeuten… Sie fummelte sich im Gesicht herum, nur um an ihren schwarzen Fingerspitzen ihre Vermutung bestätigt zu sehen. Ihre untere Gesichtshälfte war schwarz. Sie hatte sich auf der Flucht die Tinte ins Gesicht geschüttet.

Ungeachtet dieser Tatsache schaute sie ihm fasziniert ins Gesicht. SO hatte sie es noch nie gesehen. Mit dem Gesichtsausdruck eines Menschen, den so schnell nichts aus der Bahn werfen konnte, zückte sie ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den Schreibtisch und zischte etwas.

Snape hielt sich nicht lange mit der Frage auf, was sie eben gemacht hatte.

„Accio."

Dann hielt er seine Rolle in der Hand und stellte fest, dass sie eine weitere Spalte hinzugefügt hatte. Unter „Grinsen in ihrer Gegenwart" hing jetzt ein dickes, fettes Kreuz.

Aniram war der felsenfesten Überzeugung, ihn vorübergehend zur Genüge abgelenkt und vor allem auch geschockt hatte. Frohen Mutes nahm sie ihr nächstes Vorhaben ins Visier.

„Dann wird's ja Zeit, dass ich Ihr Bad kennen lerne, nicht wahr?"

Enttäuschung machte sich in ihr breit, als sie feststellen musste, dass der verpasste Schock wohl noch nicht tief genug saß. Oder aber er gehörte zu der Sorte Mensch, der sich wahnsinnig schnell erholte. Denn kaum, dass sie sich vorbeidrücken wollte, befand sich sein linker Arm auf gleicher Höhe wie sein rechter. Sie zog kurz den Kopf ein und schielte nach oben.

„Irrtum! Wenn Sie erledigt haben, weshalb Sie hier sind, können Sie sich Ihrer Körperpflege widmen."

„Oh, warum bin ich denn hier? So eigentlich? Hm?"

„Von Eulenlesen halten Sie wohl nichts?"

Bevor er weiter sprechen konnte, unterbrach sie ihn freudestrahlend.

„Das war ernst gemeint? Ich darf assistieren?"

Dabei lächelte sie und kam sehr schnell zu der Schlussfolgerung, dass das überhaupt keine gute Idee war. Die Folge ihres verzückten Gesichtsausdruckes war ein bitterer Geschmack. Die Tinte schmeckte nun mal eklig.

Er wandte sich seinem Schreibtisch zu, nahm eine Pergamentrolle auf, beförderte sie auf den Arbeitstisch und ließ lediglich am Rande fallen, dass sie einen Kupferkessel Größe 3 benötigte.

Aniram schwebte auf Wolke Sieben. Fast. Diese zerzauste Eule hatte sie nicht für voll genommen. Das Pergament an deren Bein teilte ihr in kurzen und knappen Worten mit, dass sie ab übermorgen, also exakt drei Tage nach dem Krokodil, täglich ab zwanzig Uhr eine Assistentenstelle bei Professor Snape anzutreten habe.

Natürlich stand dort nicht das Wort Assistentenstelle, sondern Aushilfe, aber Aniram bearbeitete dieses Wort so lange mit ihren Augen, bis es so klang, wie sie es wollte. Jetzt versuchte sie, die größte Nässe aus dem Gesicht zu wischen und ging nach vorn. Als sie die Pergamentrolle entrollte und entrollte und immer noch entrollte und irgendwann endlich lesen konnte, fehlten ihr die Worte.

„Mannomann, das ist ja ein Haufen. Was soll das eigentlich werden?"

„Seit wann halten Sie sich mit Fragen auf, was das werden soll?"

„Ah… hm, haben Sie auch wieder Recht."

Während der Zeit, in der sich Aniram als Goldgräber betätigte, war ausnahmsweise einmal Ruhe. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatte in ihrem Arbeitseifer die Umwelt vergessen.

Einfach alles. Professor Snape, ihr mit Sicherheit rabenschwarzes Gesicht und sogar den Raum, in dem sie sich befand.

Die Pergamentrolle in der Hand und zwischenzeitlich die Nase darin lief sie zwischen Arbeitstisch und Regalen hin und her, bis sie alle Zutaten eingesammelt hatte.

Wenn Zaubertränke nicht gerade ihr Lieblingsfach gewesen wäre, würde sie an dieser Stelle stocken und sich höchstwahrscheinlich nur noch um einen Kupferkessel Größe 3 kümmern. Natürlich war es damit nicht getan, denn sie konnte ohne die entsprechenden Arbeitsmittel nicht einmal beginnen. Also landeten noch Mörser, Stößel, Waage, etliche Phiolen, Metallspatel und Petrischalten auf dem Tisch. Nichts war schlimmer als fehlendes Material, das die Arbeit ins Stocken brachte.

Die Plünderung der Regale hatte sie hinter sich gebracht und machte sich nun an die Tischdekoration. Sie ordnete alles, wie sie es gewohnt war. Entsprechend der Reihenfolge von innen nach außen und mit einem genügend großen Abstand zwischen den trockenen und feuchten Zutaten.

Der Kessel hing schon in seiner Halterung. Ihre Nase verschwand gerade wieder im Pergament, als sie eine laute Frage aufschreckte.

„Weshalb ist noch kein Feuer unter dem Kessel?"

Aniram machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, über die Schulter zu schauen.

„Ich wüsste keinen Grund, unter einem leeren Kessel Feuer anzuzünden."

Kopfschüttelnd las sie weiter. So ein Unfug, Feuer.

'Na warte, Hawkwing, na warte. Wenn du freiwillig keinen Fehler machst, erschrecke ich dich mal kurz.'

Der kleine Sev in ihm erlaubte sich diesen Scherz, zog seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn an ihr vorbei auf den Kessel und flüsterte: "Inflammare!"

Mit einem quietschenden und erschrockenen Schrei sprang Aniram zwei Sätze nach hinten.

„Oh, verzeihen Sie mir meine Unachtsamkeit. Ich bin mir sicher, in Australien wurde das Feuer erst in der Neuzeit entdeckt. Ich erinnere mich an eine ähnliche Reaktion vor kurzer Zeit…"

Ganz seidig, ölig und voller Genuss brachte er diese Sätze über die Lippen.

Er stand auf und ging mit einem mörderischen Grinsen auf sie zu. Glücklicherweise drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu. Auf ein weiteres Grins-Kreuz wollte er gerne verzichten.

Sanft legte er die Hände auf ihre Schultern und schob sie beharrlich einen Schritt näher an den Arbeitstisch heran.

„Sehen Sie", murmelte er hypnotisch, „das Feuer ist harmlos. Die Menschen haben es sich schon vor langer, langer Zeit nutzbar gemacht. Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben."

„Das weiß ich", brüllte Aniram geradeaus. Dann wirbelte sie herum und stoppte ihre Faust kurz vor seiner Nase. „Sie… Sie…"

Mit einer fließenden Handbewegung half Snape ihr aus.

„Trottel? Dussel? Dämlack? Rindvieh? Hornochse? Idiot? Mistkerl? Den Bastard habe ich heute sogar im Angebot."

Mit einem undefinierbaren Geräusch drehte sich Aniram um und hüpfte mehrmals mit beiden Beinen gleichzeitig in die Luft. Sie kochte vor Wut. Als sie die Zutaten zusammengesucht hatte, war sie wirklich dem Glauben anheim gefallen, ernsthaft arbeiten zu können. Und jetzt? Jetzt schien es, als ob er ihr einen Schlüssel in den Rücken gesteckt hatte und wieder anfing, sie aufzuziehen. Nein, nein, nein! Dreifach nein.

„Miss Hawkwing", erklang es verdächtig seidig hinter ihr, „bitte entschuldigen Sie meine Unwissenheit. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass ich in einer dekadenten Gesellschaftsordnung lebe. Aber führen Sie gerade einen Fruchtbarkeitstanz auf oder beschwören Sie einen Dämon? Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen."

Jetzt hingen beide Fäuste unter seiner Nase.

„Ich beschwöre mich und dann bin ich ein Dämon", funkelte sie ihn an.

Mit einem abfälligen Lächeln ging er an ihr vorbei.

„Lassen Sie sich nicht stören, arbeiten Sie weiter an den Reitern der Apokalypse. Ich schätze mich glücklich, dass Sie mich nicht beschwören. "

„Vielleicht keine schlechte Idee", knurrte sie. „Dann drück ich Ihnen ein Messer in die Hand und es sieht aus wie Selbstmord."

„Haben Sie immer das letzte Wort?"

Schon wieder musste er um Fassung ringen. Er musste sich unbedingt Ersatz besorgen, falls die Sicherungen reihenweise herausflogen.

„In der Regel, ja."

„Und außerhalb der Regel?"

Viel zu spät merkte er, was er da eben gesagt hatte. Selbstverständlich war ein breites Grinsen aus einem schwarz-weißen Gesicht die Antwort.

„Außerhalb der Regel auch."

Er ächzte und gab bei Merlins Bart nicht zu, dass sie ihn soeben geschlagen hatte. Ihm wollte beim besten Willen kein Widerpart auf dieses – in seiner ursprünglichen Bedeutung - Frauenproblem einfallen. Scheinbar hatte sie auf alles eine Antwort. Egal, ob es sich um Pferde oder Regel handelte. Wo eben nichts zu antworten war, fragte sie einfach drauflos.

„Jetzt machen Sie sich endlich an die Arbeit. Ich möchte heute noch etwas schaffen."

„Ich hab nicht angefangen", maulte sie noch leise hinterher.

Diese Instruktion erreichte sie absolut überraschend: Erst hinderte er sich bei der Arbeit, um anschließend herumzumaulen, dass ER noch was schaffen wollte. Pah! Sein ewiges mal hüh und mal hott begann zu nerven. Aber wenigstens hatte er mit diesem letzten Satz eine wirklich klare Anweisung hinterlassen. Endlich bekam sie etwas zu tun.

Voller Elan stürzte Aniram zum Arbeitstisch. Dort prasselten die Anweisungen wie ein Bombardement auf sie nieder, gefolgt von einigen zynischen Bemerkungen.

„Ich bin gespannt, wie lange Sie brauchen." Er hämmerte weiter. „Sicherlich die ganze Nacht."

‚Du Esel, du weißt genau, wie schnell sie ist!' Schockiert bemerkte er, dass sich sein Innerstes immer häufiger ungefragt meldete.

**  
**Sie beschloss, überhaupt nichts mehr zu sagen und stürzte sich in die Arbeit. Innerlich fluchte sie wie ein Kesselflicker und fügte der langen, langen Latte der Titel, die er selbst aufgezählt hatte, noch ein paar eigene hinzu.

**  
**Zwischen sich und den zubereiteten Materialien, ob nun zerschnitten, zerstampft, zermahlen oder nur abgezapft, ließ sie nicht eine Sekunde Luft.

Als sie fertig war, bahnte sich der Schweiß in kleinen Rinnsalen seinen Weg durch ihr schwarz-weißes Gesicht. Aufatmend schob sie alles in des Meisters Richtung, wobei sie bei dieser innerlichen Formulierung fast einen Lachkrampf bekam. Dann wartete sie, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

**  
**Mit unbewegter Miene nahm er einfach von dem, was vor ihm stand. Schließlich hatte er ihre Arbeit mit Argusaugen überwacht und wusste, dass sowohl Menge als auch Reihenfolge der Zutaten stimmte.

„Sicherlich haben Sie sich jetzt völlig verausgabt. Also dürfen Sie eine kleine Pause einlegen."

Das klang dermaßen gönnerhaft und herablassend, dass es sie schon wieder hinauf trieb.

**  
**Aniram stand neben dem Objekt ihrer Begierde, nämlich einem Kupferkessel der Größe 3, und wippte ab und zu auf den Zehenspitzen, um einen Blick hinein zu werfen.

‚Komische Assistenz', dachte sie, ‚eigentlich hab ich gedacht, ich kann ein bisschen mitrühren. Und außerdem, wenn du wüsstest, dass das der unterste meiner Adrenalinspiegel war, würdest du nicht so die große Klappe haben.'

Irgendwann hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und sie fragte etwas spitz: „Kann ich sonst noch was zersägen? Mein Adrenalinspiegel schreit förmlich danach, abgebaut zu werden."

Snape hatte ihre Unruhe schon gespürt und er wartete nur auf den Moment, an dem sie ihre Untätigkeit beenden wollte. Vor allem war das Wie interessant.

Aber zersägen? Teufelchen Nr. zwei schlug zu. Er nickte schräg an ihr vorbei.

„Den Kandinsky können Sie sich vornehmen."


	11. Kapitel 11

Olala, Kinder...

Will keiner es wagen, hat keiner den Mut,  
zu tauchen in diese atlantische Flut?

Gut, ich bin nicht Schiller, aber ich denke mal, dieses Kapitel hier widme ich all meinen Schwarzlesern. Für die, die sich öffentlich zu dieser Story bekennen gilt - Augen in die Hand und ab #gggg#

* * *

**Kapitel 11 – Tor Nr. 1**

**  
**Aniram war zu vielen Gesichtsausdrücken fähig, war sich jedoch in diesem Moment hundertprozentig sicher, selten dämlich auszusehen.

"Ka... Kan... der ist doch schon ne Weile tot, oder?"

Diese Überlegung untermalte sie mit einem dezenten Haareraufen.

Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen, das er intelligenterweise auf die linke Gesichtshälfte beschränkte, griff er an ihr vorbei und nahm ein dickes, fleischiges Blatt vom Regal.

"Ich brauche nur einen Tropfen, versuchen Sie sich an einer der äußeren Adern."

Mit dieser knappen Anweisung überließ er sie ihrem Schicksal. Das Schicksal war nicht immer gerecht, eigentlich nie – dachte er schadenfroh.

‚Sev, dir kommen Ideen… die sind einfach nur als spektakulär zu bezeichnen.'

Selbstverständlich wurde von anderer Seite noch ein Veto eingelegt.

‚Was heißt spektakulär? Ich bezeichne es als ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit, denn niemand bedient sich mir gegenüber einer solchen Wortwahl. Und sollte er es wider Erwarten tun, nun, dann habe ich meine eigenen Methoden, diese Person wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zu holen.'

Von diesem inneren Disput bekam Aniram natürlich nichts mit. Ungläubig und erstaunt befühlte sie das dicke Blatt. Dieses herrlich satte Grün wurde von einem regelrechten Gespinst unterschiedlich starker Adern durchzogen. Obwohl die Härchen darauf mikroskopisch klein und genauso sattgrün waren, glaubte Aniram, Bewegungen auszumachen.

Kurz pustete sie dagegen und postwendend weiteten sich ihre Augen. Hatte sie eben ein Gemälde von Wassili Kandinsky gesehen? Um eine optische Täuschung vollkommen auszuschließen, machte sie sich an eine nähere Untersuchung. Dazu legte sie das Blatt vor sich auf den Tisch und ging auf die Knie. Aus dieser Position beäugte sie es von allen Seiten wie ein kleines Wunderwerk und blies aus verschiedenen Richtungen dagegen.

In diesem Moment war es ihr egal, dass sie vor dem Tisch kniete und sogar ab und zu ihren Kopf darauf legte. Alles würde sie tun, um dieses Teil näher zu inspizieren. Snape vergessen, Trank vergessen, alles vergessen. Dieser komische Kandinsky war wichtig.

Sie konnte aus allen Richtungen dagegen pusten, das Resultat war jedes Mal ein anderes Gemälde. Wahnsinn.

Wahnsinn, den sie verbal zu ergründen suchte.

"Absolut irre, das Teil. Wo wächst das?"

Ihrem flapsigen Ton schenkte er weder Beachtung noch Kommentar.

"Ich habe es vor einigen Monaten auf einer wenig besuchten Waldlichtung gefunden und seitdem damit herumexperimentiert."

"Aha", dämmerte es ihr, "mit anderen Worten, dieses Blatt war noch unbekannt, Sie haben es entdeckt und demzufolge müssen Sie ihm diesen Namen gegeben haben."

Grinsend zog sie ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn an sich vorbei nach hinten, irgendwo in Richtung Snape-Pergament, und murmelte etwas.

Er fuhr herum, obwohl er sich vorgenommen hatte, nie, nie mehr zu erschrecken. "Was haben Sie eben getan?"

**  
**"Nun, ich habe Ihrer Liste eine weitere Spalte hinzugefügt. Sie scheinen doch über eine gewisse kulturelle Bildung zu verfügen."

Ihr äußerst zufriedenes Grinsen verbarg sie, indem sie fast mit der Nase über dem Blatt hing.

Der Sev in ihm wollte eine sarkastische Bemerkung fallen lassen – nämlich, dass sie das Blatt einschneiden und nicht essen sollte, der Snape in ihm legte Veto ein und bemerkte am Rande, dass er mit dieser Bemerkung, egal wie sarkastisch sie war, das Hinzufügen dieser weiteren Spalte vollkommen ignorieren würde.

Zu seinem Ärger, sich in einer Zwickmühle zu befinden, weil er unschlüssig war, worauf er nun zuerst antworten sollte, gesellte sich leichter Zweifel an sich selbst. Denn wegen seiner vorübergehenden Handlungsunfähigkeit erledigte sich alles wie von selbst. Auch wenn ihn ihre nächsten Worte aufscheuchten.

"Schwester, Skalpell."

Genervt verdrehte Snape die Augen. War denn keine Tätigkeit ohne irgendeinen dummen und hoffnungslos überflüssigen Kommentar möglich?

Aniram hatte sich inzwischen wieder erhoben, zum Messer gegriffen und die Spitze an einer relativ dünnen Stelle angesetzt. Beherzt schnitt sie hinein und schrie erschrocken auf. Ruckartig schoss ihr Kopf nach oben. Sie blinzelte irritiert.

Er schenkte ihr lediglich einen kurzen Blick. Selbstverständlich genoss er es noch voller Inbrunst, sich über das vor ihm stehende Missgeschick auszulassen.

"Ich dachte immer, schwarz und gelb wären die Farben der Hufflepuffs. Geben Sie Acht, dass Sie dem Fetten Mönch nicht über den Weg laufen."

Verdutzt schaute Aniram auf dieses Blatt. Was aus dieser leicht eingeritzten Ader hervorquoll, war quittengelb. Schwarz und gelb, toll. Wütend wollte sie sich das Gesicht abwischen, als wie aus dem Nichts eine Hand geschossen kam und ihr Handgelenk umklammerte.

"Nicht abwischen! Der Saft ist giftig und kann nur in getrocknetem Zustand von der Haut entfernt werden. Sehen Sie, was passiert, wenn man diesen Saft zu sehr in die Poren drückt."

Er hob leicht seinen Umhangärmel an und zeigte ihr sein Handgelenk. Dort war ein Krater neben dem anderen zu sehen. Dass es sich dabei um eine lächerliche Verletzung aus seiner Kindheit handelte, musste er ihr nun wirklich nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden.

Aniram wimmerte, traute sich aber nicht zu sprechen, weil sie dachte, die Tropfen würden sich auf ihrem Gesicht verselbständigen. Mit großen Augen schaute sie ihn an.

"Nicht bewegen, er trocknet relativ schnell, wenn Sie Ihre Mimik im Griff haben."

Sie nickte leicht mit einem erstickten Winseln. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte es sich ihrer Kenntnis entzogen, dass sie überhaupt zu solchen Lauten fähig war.

Snape wandte sich wieder seinem Trank zu und stellte fest, dass mit einem Mal etwas fehlte. Ihr Geplapper. Fehlte es wirklich? Oh Merlin, wie genoss er diese paradiesische Stille. Er wandte sich ab, um einen Tropfen des Trankes im bisherigen Stadium ohne Kandinsky-Gift unter dem Mikroskop zu untersuchen. Er bebte fast vor Lachen.

'Schau an, red ihr ein, es ist giftig und schon ist sie still. Wer weiß, wie lange dieser Zustand anhält, also sollte ich ihn auskosten.'

Konzentriert, mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen, als wollte er die toxische Wirkung unterstreichen, nahm er mit einem Metallspatel einen Tropfen auf und ließ ihn in den Trank gleiten. Die Reaktion erfolgte umgehend. Es schäumte türkisfarben auf.

Das neben ihm ertönende Geräusch eines erstickten Gurgelns interessierte ihn herzlich wenig. Mit einem kurzen Zauberspruch hatte er seinen Trank wieder im Griff.

Etliche Fragen lagen ihr auf der Zunge, aber eine Bemerkung, eine Frage, geschweige denn mehrere verkniff sie sich lieber. Zugunsten ihres Gesichts. Sie hatte keine Lust, so auszusehen wie Snapes Handgelenk. Aniram zupfte kurz an seinem Umhang und quiekte stumm.

Das war ebenso absonderlich und neu wie das erstickte Winseln.

Er wandte sich um und sah in ihre Augen. Beinahe tat sie ihm leid, aber wirklich nur beinahe.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass der Trank so aussehen muss. Immerhin ist es die erste Mischung mit Kandinsky-Gift. Also werde ich noch eine Probe abnehmen und sie untersuchen."

Entsetzt stellte er fest, dass er die Eigenschaft des vor-sich-hin-Murmelns oder auch einfach nur Drauflosquasselns von ihr übernommen hatte. Das traf ihn wirklich wie ein Schock. Denn es widersprach definitiv seiner Arbeitsweise. Nicht nur Arbeitsweise, eigentlich widerstrebte es seinem ganzen Wesen.

Lediglich im Unterricht war es unumgänglich, dass er sprach. Jetzt aber? Jetzt quasselte er drauflos wie sie. ER! SNAPE! Er – sprach – mit – seinem – Trank! Oder im Optimalfall mit dem Arbeitstisch. Vielleicht auch mit dem Versuchsaufbau. Aber er sprach eindeutig für sie, weil sie es nicht mehr konnte.

Erschien es so unwahrscheinlich, wirklich nicht mehr ohne ihre wortgewaltige Schleuder auszukommen? Man musste kein großer Rechner sein, um unwiderlegbar nachzuweisen, dass die Antwort auf diese Frage ein glattes Ja war. Zu sein hatte.

Mit einem nach innen verlegten Seufzen fasste er mit einer Zange ein Reagenzglas an und schöpfte etwas ab. Anschließend griff er zur Pipette und ließ vorsichtig einen Tropfen auf einen Objektträger fallen. Sorgsam klemmte er ihn in die Halterung und schaute durch das Okular des Mikroskops.

Ein zufriedenes Brummeln, zumindest definierte Aniram dieses Geräusch als zufrieden, verließ seinen Mund. Dann kritzelte er fast nicht sichtbar seinen Kommentar auf das Pergament. Aniram wagte es immer noch nicht, sich zu rühren, ansonsten hätte sie sich nach vorn gebeugt und entsprechend ihrer Natur, nämlich neugierig, mitgelesen.

„So, fertig für heute."

Wimmernd zupfte sie ihn am Umhang. Sie legte so viel Ausdruck wie möglich in ihre Augen. War das Zeug noch nicht eingetrocknet?

Snape drehte sich um und musterte ihr Gesicht. Eine wundervolle Mischung aus schwarzer, eingetrockneter Tinte, gelbem, eingetrockneten Pflanzensaft und um Erlösung bettelnde Augen. Er war versucht, mit seinen Fingerspitzen ihr Gesicht zu berühren. Natürlich nur, um zu testen, ob wirklich alles eingetrocknet war.

Mit unbewegter Miene zückte er seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf ihr Gesicht und sprach einen Reinigungszauber.

Dabei spöttelte er: „Nicht dass Sie sich doch noch nach Hufflepuff verlaufen!"

Diesen Satz kombinierte er locker und äußerst schnell mit einem _Obliviate_.

Aniram zuckte kurz zurück und starrte auf den Zauberstab vor ihrer Nase. Ihre Augen wurden größer und größer, als es mit Macht in ihr Bewusstsein hämmerte, dass sie nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wie sich jemand nach einem solchen Zauber verhielt oder wie er aussah.

Fassungslos? Dämlich? Desorientiert?

Vor allem, WAS sollte sie vergessen oder was sollte verändert werden? Sie schluckte trocken, starrte auf den Zauberstab und von da aus wanderten ihre Augen in seine. Sie versuchte, einen irritierten Blick hinzulegen.

„Der eingetrocknete Saft, erinnern Sie sich? Es wäre keine gute Idee, ihn abzuspülen. Denn dann wäre ihr Bangen umsonst gewesen. In Kombination mit Wasser hat er dieselbe Auswirkung wie… frisch gespritzt."

„Ah." Sie hoffte, dass das reichte und nickte. Glücklicherweise hatte sich der Arbeitstisch nicht in Luft aufgelöst, also stierte sie wie gebannt darauf. Diese Erinnerung wollte er ihr bestimmt nicht nehmen. Also hatte sie wenigstens einen Anhaltspunkt für ihre Frage.

„Ähm, waren Sie denn", sie schlug ihre Stirn in mehrere Falten, „so einigermaßen zufrieden?"

Sie fragte, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, irgendetwas sagen zu müssen. Selbstverständlich erwartete sie keine ernsthafte Antwort auf diese lediglich rhetorisch gestellte Frage. Währenddessen flehte sie intensiv die Große Mutter an, dass es unbemerkt bliebe, dass sein Zauber wirkungslos war.

Die Große Mutter war allerdings nicht mehr für ihre Entscheidung zuständig, dass sie zwingend an einem Obliviate-Gesicht arbeiten musste.

„Für den Anfang nicht schlecht, wenn auch etwas stümperhaft, Miss Hawkwing. Sie werden erfreut sein zu hören, bei einem Meister in die Lehre zu gehen."

Mit einer Handbewegung entließ er sie. Beinahe gleichzeitig fuhr ihm sein Gewissen in die Parade. ‚Du Idiot, wie kannst du sie als Stümper bezeichnen? Du weißt doch ganz genau, was sie kann.'

Stümperhaft? Aniram glaubte zu träumen. Dann nickte sie heftig, bevor sie sich verriet, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ fluchtartig den Kerker. Draußen tat sie das, worauf sie im Interesse ihrer Tarnung drinnen verzichtet hatte – sie fuhr aus der Haut und machte sich ihrem Ärger so richtig Luft.

„Stümper? Das ist nicht meine erste Assistenz und Okuna war immer zufrieden. Immer!"

Die Gemälde an den Wänden warfen sich bedeutungsvolle Blicke zu. Würde sie heute wieder so schreien?

Aniram wurde tatsächlich lauter. „Okuna war begeistert. Und diese Nebelkrähe da hinten nennt mich Stümper, ich glaub das einfach nicht."

Was sie nicht wusste, war die Tatsache, dass Snape seine Tür geöffnet hatte und ihrem Schimpfen zuhörte, das weithin hallte. Er zauberte einen exzessiv glückseligen Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht.

Aniram öffnete ein imaginäres Sprechgerät und sagte dreimal „tut, tut, tut". „Hier Notrufzentrale, was kann ich für Sie tun?

Reaktivieren Sie umgehend Professor van Helsing. Schicken Sie ihn mit allem was nötig ist, nach Hogwarts. Das Ding liegt in Schottland. Nein, keine Ausflüchte, mir ist bekannt, dass van Helsing nur tiefgefroren ist. Es wird ihn außerordentlich freuen zu hören, dass ich eine neue Spezies von Blutsaugern entdeckt habe. Eine, die sich auch tagsüber draußen aufhalten kann. Scheinbar hat die Evolution einen Sprung gemacht. Mir auch egal… Was? Ja, ja, Sie haben richtig gehört. Also her mit Holzpflock, Hammer, Weihwasser, Kruzifix, Knoblauchzopf und äh", ihr Schritt stockte kurz, als sie ein Gemälde mit einem Wolfsrudel passierte, „Silberkugeln, man kann ja nie wissen. Mayday Ende. - Und der nennt mich Stümper. Soll sich mal selber angucken, dieser Lump, dieser…"

Sie wurde von einem dezenten Räuspern unterbrochen. Wütend schleuderte sie ihren Blick in die Richtung, aus der es kam. Ein allgemeines Aufseufzen war die Reaktion.

„Wir wissen schon, halt die Klappe."

„Ihr lernt schnell - und jetzt muss ich raus hier." Aniram rannte davon.

Professor Snape schloss seine Kerkertür. Dann lehnte er sich dagegen und ließ diesem kribbelnden Gefühl im Bauch freien Lauf. Es kämpfte sich nach oben und er biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht laut zu lachen. Merlin, wann hatte er sich das letzte Mal so befreit gefühlt? So richtig diebisch gefreut? Nie.

Langsam ging er auf seinen Schreibtisch zu, blickte ihn an, entschied sich, Versuch Versuch sein zu lassen und hielt sich an ihren Rat. Vielleicht war sie deshalb immer so gut gelaunt, weil sie Obst aß. Das spitzbübische Lächeln eroberte zwar nur für kurze Zeit seine Augen, aber mit genau diesem Lächeln zauberte er sich einen Teller mit Mangostückchen auf seinen Tisch und tat etwas für seine Haut.

Van Helsing… Erneut musste er gegen einen Lachanfall ankämpfen.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Die Tage vergingen, wurden zu Wochen, und immer noch durfte sie allabendlich antanzen. Es waren Zeiten, in denen sie kurzfristig verzweifelte. Mehrmals stellte sie sich die Frage, ob sie wirklich nichts anderes machen durfte als Zutaten zusammensuchen, abmessen und dann kommentarlos in der Gegend herumzustehen, als Kerkerstaffage sozusagen. Australier hatten im Grunde genommen nicht viele Regeln, aber eine stand ganz oben: nie still stehen. Still stehen war für sie tödlich. Und Snape brachte sie definitiv zum Stillstand.

Eines Abends platzte es aus ihr heraus. „Sagen Sie mal, wofür brauchen Sie eigentlich eine Assistentin?"

**  
**Unendlich langsam drehte er seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

"Na ja, ich dachte, ich darf auch mal was zusammenmatschen. Ich mach immer nur die Vorbereitungen und Sie haben das Vergnügen. Das ist gemein!" grummelte sie.

Gedehnt antwortete er: „Ich weiß nicht, wie sie darauf kommen, dass Sie eine Assistentin sein könnten. In meinem Schreiben stand etwas von Aushilfe. Aber da ich Ihren Hang zum Zusammenmatschen kenne…", er wies mit einer eleganten Handbewegung auf alles, was auf dem Tisch angeordnet war und trat einen Schritt zurück, „versuchen Sie Ihr Glück."

Ungläubig und gleichermaßen von Angst gepackt, dass er sein Angebot wieder rückgängig machen konnte, schmiss sie sich mit einem Jauchzen in seine Arme und platzierte einen lautstarken Schmatzer auf seiner Wange. Dann drückte sie ihn rigoros beiseite, als hätte sie es mit einer Schaufensterpuppe zu tun.

"Ich darf, ich darf, Halleluja..."

Professor Snape bekam das erste Mal eine Vorstellung davon, wie es war, wenn jemand zur Salzsäule erstarrte. Er wollte die Hand nicht heben, weil er nicht glaubte, was da eben passiert war. Staunend blickte er auf ihren Hinterkopf. Was war das eben? Er war zu verwirrt, um angemessen zu reagieren.

Aniram ließ das Pergament schweben, hob ihren Unterarm, legte ihren Zauberstab darauf und machte einige Schussgeräusche. Die Arbeitsanleitung hing perfekt an der Wand.

Snape rollte die Augen. Ging denn nichts ohne... Außergewöhnlichkeiten? Allerdings kam er nicht umhin, von ihrer Arbeitsweise schlichtweg begeistert zu sein. ‚Ja, ja, Sev, gib es wenigstens einmal zu.' Mit einem unwilligen und innerlichen Brummeln schob er diesen Satz umgehend in unergründliche Tiefen, um nie wieder daran zu denken. Gleichzeitig sah er ein, dass es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war, sie auf dem untersten Level halten zu wollen. Sie demonstrierte schließlich tagtäglich im Unterricht, was sie konnte.

Was aber gleichzeitig der Grund war, dass er unter allen Umständen verhindern wollte, dass sie irgendein überdimensionales Glücksgefühl beschlich. Sonst bildete sie sich womöglich ein, mit ihm auf einer Stufe zu stehen. Genau deshalb hatte er sie bis heute nur Handlangerarbeiten erledigen lassen.

‚Fehler, Snape, Fehler', konstatierte er trocken. ‚Vielleicht hat Albus doch recht und sie ist abends so in Fahrt, weil sie ja im Unterricht still sein muss, dass sie sich doch zu der einen oder anderen Bemerkung hinreißen lässt.'

Schwierige Gedanken, träge Gedanken. Die brutal auseinander gerissen wurden.

„Einspruch, Euer Ehren!"

Der Trank hatte wohl das nächste Stadium erreicht, denn sie hatte zur Beobachtung einen Tropfen unter das Mikroskop geschoben.

**  
**Snape war jetzt so weit, dass er stöhnte.

"Miss Hawkwing, arbeiten Sie nie, nie vollkommen ruhig, geschweige denn ohne Äußerungen von sich zu geben, die überhaupt nicht hierher passen?"

Seine Nasenflügel bebten. Eigentlich sollte er sich langsam daran gewöhnt haben, dass sowohl Qualität als auch Quantität ihrer Arbeitsweise UND ihres nervenden Verhaltens übereinstimmten.

"Nö." Nachdem Aniram ihre Sehschärfe reguliert hatte, begann sie in feinster Dozentenmanier.

"Sehen Sie, oder nein, versuchen Sie sich in eine Person hineinzuversetzen, die ungefähr eine Woche lang im Outback unterwegs ist. Sie weiß nicht, ob und wann sie auf einen Pfad kommt oder ob eine andere Person ihren Weg kreuzen wird."

Dann schrieb sie eifrig auf dem bereitgelegten Pergament.

"Cool, Mann. Äh ja, und auf so einer Wanderung beginnt man zu brabbeln, erst still vor sich hin und dann laut, weil man sich einreden möchte, dass man nicht vollkommen allein ist. Man muss irgendetwas hören, und wenn es die eigene Stimme ist, verstehen Sie?"

Ihr eifriges Kritzeln ging weiter.

"Ja, und irgendwann ist diese Person so weit, dass sie sagt, ich bin cool, Mann. Und das, während die Sonne lotrecht vom Himmel sticht." Sie lachte leise.

Mit funkelnden Augen hatte er schon wieder etwas parat.

„Sollten Sie sich nicht vorübergehend für nur eine Tätigkeit entscheiden? Auf das Einschleichen von Fehlern möchte ich nach Möglichkeit verzichten."

Der letzte Satz kam gezischt und er verschränkte selbstgefällig seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Hehe, warum denn?"

Schon das erste Wort warf ihn wieder aus der Bahn. Hehe…

„Denn… ich befleißige mich nicht nur einer kongruenten Ausdrucksweise, wie Sie bei meinem Eintritt in diese… hm, sagen wir, Schule bemerkten, sondern ich verfüge über die einmalige Fähigkeit, beide Gehirnhälften gleichzeitig arbeiten zu lassen. Unabhängig davon, dass meine Augen sehen, meine Hand schreibt und mein Mund spricht. Ich glaube, das nennt man Interferenz. Aber das kann nicht jeder."

Ein kritischer Blick in seine Augen machte deutlich, dass sie damit gewisse, die Farbe Schwarz bevorzugende Personen meinte.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen suchte er nach einer gebührenden Antwort. Was ihm gar nicht so einfach fiel. Sie überraschte ihn immer aufs Neue. Auf der einen Seite ihre Flapsigkeit, mit der sie Zauberstäbe als Stecken bezeichnete und auf der anderen Seite eine geschliffene Wortwahl einschließlich des Satzbaus. Sie passte in sich nicht zusammen. Wenn er sie nicht mit eigenen Augen sehen und hören würde, er wäre prompt der Meinung, es mit zwei verschiedenen Personen zu tun zu haben.

Also holte er sich ins Gedächtnis zurück, was sie über ihre Wanderungen gesagt hatte. Die Sonne. Hämisch und eine gewisse Freude nicht verhehlend knurrte er: „Dann kann ich ja von Glück reden, dass diese Sonne meinen Raum nicht erreicht. Meine vier Wände schützen mich."

Aniram vergaß das, was sie gerade betrachtete.

„Ihre Vorstellung von einem Raum ist relativ interessant, Professor."

Wobei er sich sicher war, dass diese Anrede ein klein wenig spöttisch klang.

**  
**"Inwiefern?"

"Nun ja, streng geometrisch genommen befinden Sie sich erst in einem RAUM, wenn Sie Decke und Fußboden dazunehmen."

Sie hörte ein Gurgeln hinter sich, wenn auch sehr leise. Bevor er aber wieder grantig wurde, beschloss sie, die Situation etwas abzuschwächen.

"Wie weisen Sie eigentlich Gifte nach?"

Themenwechsel. Kongruenz, Interferenz und jetzt aus heiterem Himmel interessierte sie sich für den Nachweis von Giften. Seine Überraschung wollte er sich nicht anmerken lassen. Er versuchte zu kaschieren, so gut es ging. Wollte um keinen Preis der Welt zugeben, dass sie ihm in einem weiteren Punkt zumindest beinahe fast – er brauchte diese Erweiterungen für sein Ego – ebenbürtig war. Seine Antwort war deshalb auch entsprechend lang und gleichzeitig nichts sagend.

"Das ist vom Aggregatzustand des zu untersuchenden Materials abhängig. Also setze ich auch verschiedene Aggregatzustände von Testmaterialien ein."

‚Zweimal Aggregatzustände, Sev, wirklich toll.'

"Hmhm", kam es gebrummelt vom Mikroskop, "ziemlich aufwändig. Also wenn ich Sie richtig verstehe, kein Universalmittelchen, das Sie ständig einsetzen können. Wollen Sie wissen, wie wir das machen?"

"Sicher."

Aniram schenkte ihm ein honigsüßes Lächeln. "In Worten oder demonstriert?"

"Nach Möglichkeit demonstriert, wenn es nicht zuviel..."

"Tsts", schwächte Aniram mit einer Hand ab. Dann glitt ihr Blick suchend über die Regale. "Oh, wie sieht es mit dem Kandinsky aus? Ist der eher selten oder kommt er häufig vor?"

"Häufig."

Endlich würde er einen Zipfel vom Mythos Australien anheben. Sie würde ihm etwas von zu Hause zeigen. Welch ein Dussel er doch bis heute gewesen war. Albus hatte Recht behalten, im Arbeitseifer ließ sie sich dazu verleiten.

"Gut."

Aniram nahm mit spitzen Fingern ein Blatt, legte es auf ein Brett, nahm sich ein Glasscheibe, die sie flach darüber hielt, weil sie sich noch allzu gut an die Spritzer erinnerte, und griff anschließend nach einem Skalpell mit einem ungewöhnlich langen Griff.

Professor Snape fühlte sich wie abwechselnd in siedendes und eisiges Wasser getaucht. Jetzt noch Merlin anzurufen, warum er ihm die Eingebung, es wäre der letzte Vorrat, nicht zeitiger gegeben hatte, war unnötig. Er war sauer auf sich selbst.

**  
**Sie hatte inzwischen eine kleine Ader eingeschnitten und viele gelbe Spritzer bedeckten von unten die Glasplatte. Das Skalpell legte sie aus der Hand und lächelte.

"Wissen Sie, wie wir das machen? Nun", sie legte die Glasscheibe mit den Tropfen nach oben auf den Tisch und fuhr mit dem Daumen darüber, während sie mit der linken Hand nach seiner rechten griff, "wir tunken unsere Finger in die Flüssigkeit, streichen sie sorgfältig über unsere Haut und massieren sie immer stärker ein."

Er fühlte den ständig wachsenden Druck ihres Daumens auf seiner Hand, während sie ihm immer näher kam und ihn schalkhaft anblinzelte.

"Dann schauen wir fasziniert zu, wie sich diese Substanz durch unsere Haut frisst."

Snape wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Sie hatte ihn erwischt, eiskalt erwischt. Also hieß es jetzt Haltung bewahren. Wenn auch schweren Herzens.

"Eins zu Null für Sie."

Aniram nickte zufrieden. Mit beiden Händen hielt sie seine fest.

Beinahe verführerisch erklang es an seinem Ohr: "Spätestens jetzt wissen Sie, dass man Australiern besser nicht den Rücken zuwenden sollte, denn sie könnten irgendwelche waghalsigen Selbstversuche starten und herausfinden wollen, ob eine Kreuzung zwischen Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs möglich ist."

„Spätestens dann, wenn sie gemustert hier erscheinen, Miss Hawkwing. Ich werde es mir merken. Danke für diesen Hinweis."

Sein Flüstern war genauso leise. Im Gegensatz zum Tonfall seiner Stimme froren seine Gedanken beinahe ein.

‚Merlin, wie bring ich jetzt den Zauber an? Ich kann sie ja nicht ihre eigenen Worte vergessen lassen.'

Diesmal erschien ihm die Anrufung von Merlin noch rechtzeitig genug. Auch wenn er keine Antwort erhielt.

Er verabschiedete sich knapp. „Bis morgen, Miss Hawkwing."

Und als sie ihm endlich in die Augen sah, konnte er den Zauber aussprechen.

Aniram versuchte, etwas dümmlich auszusehen, was sie nun schon jeden Abend tat, nickte, drehte sich um und verschwand. Sie musste sich unbedingt mit einigen Leuten unterhalten, sehr, sehr unauffällig verstand sich, um herauszufinden, wie eine Person nach einem bewusstseinsverändernden Zauber aussah. Denn wenn sie jeden Abend Bauklötzer staunte, als hätte sie diesen Kerker nie gesehen, würde sie irgendwann auffliegen.

Draußen plusterte sie gehörig die Backen auf und stierte mit vorquellenden Augen das nächstbeste Gemälde an - dessen Inhalt schon vorsichtshalber den Kopf zwischen die Schultern zog.

„Weißt du, wie jemand nach Obliviate guckt?"

Mit einem leicht befreiten Seufzer kam Leben in das Gemälde. Das aber trotzdem den Kopf schüttelte und somit den Eindruck erweckte, als wäre es selbst noch als Gemälde diesem Zauber ausgesetzt.

Es war lediglich froh darüber, dass es sich diese seltsame Besucherin abgewöhnt hatte, auf dem Gang herumzuschreien.


	12. Kapitel 12

**Kapitel 12 – Träge Gedanken**

Gegen seinen Willen beschäftigte sich Professor Snape wie manchen, nein, mittlerweile jeden Abend mit Australiern.

Diesmal stand die Frage, ob gedächtnisverändernde Zauber für sie vielleicht zu stark waren, im Raum. Zwar sahen sie aus wie normale Menschen, was aber war, wenn sie eine andere Hirnstruktur hatten? Nach seinem bisherigen und ärgerlicherweise mickrigen Kenntnisstand über diese Spezies könnte das durchaus der Fall sein.

Doch schon bei der Formulierung „normal" konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sein Mundwinkel zuckte.

Sie waren definitiv NICHT normal.

Was also war mit dem Kopf? Oder sollte er es besser mit „im Kopf?" formulieren? Es irritierte ihn über alle Maßen, dass sie jeden Abend ziemlich dämlich aus der Wäsche glotzte. Er fand sogar, dass er ihr Aussehen damit noch relativ höflich und vorsichtig beschrieb. Seine Gedanken rannten unaufhörlich im Kreis, sie gerieten in Treibsand und wurden von ihm verschluckt, als wären sie nie vorhanden gewesen.

Hoffentlich zerstörte er mit diesem Zauber nicht ihren Geist. Warum auch musste nur so wenig über Australier bekannt sein? Bis auf die Tatsache, dass sie wie Berserker zu arbeiten schienen, ständig frohgelaunt waren, ein loses Mundwerk hatten und um Steine rannten.

Es tröstete ihn keineswegs, dass dieses rudimentäre Wissen einzig und allein ihm zugänglich gemacht worden war. War es ein Zufall, war es Absicht? Er konnte es nicht sagen.

Und so begann er wieder von vorn und verlor sich in seinen Grübeleien, während er den Versuch zusammenräumte. Ungläubig stierte er auf seine Hände, als hätte er sie noch nie gesehen. Schreckensstarr hielt er inne.

Vorübergehend platzte eine vollkommen andere Überlegung in sein Hirn. Er ließ eine Schülerin gehen und räumte auf!

DAS gehörte ebenfalls in die Rubrik „Unikat". So etwas war noch nie vorgekommen.

‚Hör doch endlich auf, sie ständig in den Dreck zu treten. Dafür hat sie immerhin etliche Tage nur die Vorarbeiten gemacht.'

Dieses Gefühl, als spräche sein Kopf zu seinen Händen, war absolut surreal. Dann wurde es total verrückt, so verrückt, wie nur Australier sein konnten. Denn aus einer Ecke, die bisher stillgehalten hatte, kam eine empörte Gegenfrage.

‚Hör mal, seit wann bist du so human?'

„Ich bin so human wie ich will. Und jetzt sei still. Kann ich gerade noch brauchen, mich mit mir selbst zu streiten. Außerdem krieg ich gleich Besuch, also halt die Klappe. Du weißt genau, dass sie gehen muss."

Unbeherrscht polterten diese Worte laut über seine Lippen. Voller Ingrimm und teilweisem Zorn. Nur fand er nichts und niemanden, über den er seinen Zorn ableiten konnte. Schüler waren nicht mehr da, die in diesen Hochgenuss Snapescher Freuden kommen konnten.

„Klappe halten scheint sich zu einem äußerst gebräuchlichen Verhaltensmuster hier unten zu entwickeln. Meinst du nicht auch?"

Dumbledore stattete ihm wie jeden Abend, seit Severus seine Aushilfe eingestellt hatte, einen Besuch ab. Eigentlich tat er das immer, auch ohne die aktuelle Ausrede, Australien erkunden, erforschen und erkennen zu müssen, zu wollen, zu können - aber gerade Australien hatte es ihm angetan.

Wie er Severus bereits in einem Gespräch gesagt hatte – er war neugierig. Und Miss Hawkwing nicht gerade Professor Binns, der unaufhörlich und stundenlang redete. Mit einem Unterschied: Miss Hawkwing könnte sich der ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit ihres Auditoriums sicher sein.

„Entschuldige, Albus, ich habe dich nicht kommen hören." Snape hob entschuldigend eine Hand.

„Na, na, halb so wild." Der Direktor winkte ab und kam auf den Punkt.

„Gab's heute was Neues?" Er wurde nie müde, diese Frage zu stellen.

„Oh ja, sie hat mir gezeigt, wie in Australien Gifte nachgewiesen werden."

Dumbledore beugte sich nach vorn, mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln auf den Lippen. Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen. Dann wurde es selbst dem Direktor, der sonst über eine unendliche Geduld zu verfügen schien, zu langatmig.

„Na wie denn nun?"

Snape überlegte erst eine Weile, bevor er antwortete. Es entbehrte nicht eines gewissen Reizes, Albus so zappeln zu sehen. Er spannte sein Gesicht an und schaute kurz weg. Als er seine Mimik wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, antwortete er mit stoischer Gelassenheit, als wäre das Nachfolgende das Normalste der Welt.

„Sie tunken ihre Finger hinein und benutzen es als Hautpflegemittel. Ihre eigenen Worte waren…: ‚wir schauen fasziniert zu, wie sich diese Substanz durch unsere Haut frisst'."

Fast könnte man meinen, Albus Dumbledore nähere sich dem Erstickungstod.

„Beim Barte des Merlin", selbigen heftig raufend, „wie müssen die nur alle aussehen?"

Er starrte von der Platte des Arbeitstisches in ein schwarzes Augenpaar, als erwarte er von dort eine Antwort.

Snapes Mimik hielt sich grundsätzlich in Grenzen, doch diesmal lachten seine Augen.

„Ich habe sie den Kandinsky zerschneiden lassen. Es handelt sich um ein Blatt, außerordentlich zäh und schlecht zu bearbeiten, aber sehr interessant. Miss Hawkwing beugt sich mit Feuereifer darüber und hat es doch tatsächlich geschafft, eine Ader einzuritzen. Nur leider spritzt das Zeug unheimlich. Sie sah aus, als litt sie unter der schlimmsten Form der Akne.

Jegliche Bewegung, auch das Sprechen, habe ich ihr verboten. Ich riet ihr, sämtliche Aktivitäten zu unterlassen, da es sich bei Kandinsky-Saft um hochtoxisches Material handelt. Es kann nun einmal nur in getrocknetem Zustand entfernt werden. Also stand ihr Mundwerk, für das sie einen Waffenschein benötigt, endlich einmal still."

Er hob seine rechte Hand, die vor gar nicht langer Zeit diese kreative kosmetische Behandlung erfahren hatte. Die Außenfläche wandte er Albus zu.

„Hier siehst du nun die Spuren dieses Giftes."

Seine Augen schossen kleine, belustigte Pfeile ab.

„Sie hat mir empfohlen, ihr nie wieder den Rücken zuzudrehen, da ich spätestens jetzt mit dem Wissen leben müsse, dass Australier einen stark ausgeprägten Hang zu Selbstversuchen haben."

Albus hatte das Herumwühlen in seinem Bart eingestellt und folgte gespannt Severus' Worten. Als er geendet hatte, grinste er so breit wie nie. Dieses Grinsen nahm schließlich von seinem Körper Besitz und formierte sich über ein leichtes Glucksen zu einem ausdrucksstarken Lachen, das so kräftig war, dass ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Schon allein die Vorstellung von einem Zaubertrankprofessor, der alle Mittel einsetzte, um Miss Hawkwing zum Schweigen zu bringen, war sämtliche Tränen wert.

Severus' Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. Dann hörte er die unter Keuchen hervorgebrachte Frage.

„Dann hat sie es dir so richtig gezeigt, was?"

Er gab nichts weiter als ein Nicken von sich.

„Und weiter?" Albus konnte störrisch sein, keiner wusste das besser als Snape. Sein zweiter Mundwinkel hob sich leicht.

„Ich habe sie zu diesem Eins zu Null beglückwünscht."

„Oh!"

Dumbledore brachte es tatsächlich fertig, aussehen wie ein kleines Kind, das staunte.

„Du", er piekte mit seinem Zeigefinger auf Snapes Brust, „hast dich vor und von einer Schülerin geschlagen gegeben? So richtig wörtlich?"

Wenn es nicht aus dem Mund seines Gegenübers kommen würde, dann hätte er das nie geglaubt. Er hätte jeden anderen, der ihm erzählte, dass Professor Snape jemals die Waffen streckte, mit einem „Hör-anständig-zu-Zauber" belegt. Aber so? Aus dessen eigenem Mund?

„Ja sicher, wörtlich", knurrte dieses Gegenüber, „soll ich das vielleicht noch schriftlich geben?"

Dann erstarrte er und dachte an die beiden Pergamente, die so unschuldig auf seinem Schreibtisch herumlagen. Leicht, wirklich nur leicht grinsend drehte er sich weg.

Schnell beendete er die Tätigkeit, bei der ihn Dumbledore bei seinem Eintritt vorgefunden hatte. Der Trank konnte bis morgen vor sich hin köcheln, es würde nichts passieren.

Dennoch kroch eine Gänsehaut über seinen Rücken und ließ ihn frösteln. Die Anwesenheit von Miss Hawkwing und sein ständiger Kampf gegen Was-auch-immer, das sie in den unergründlichen Tiefen ihres Kopfes verborgen hielt, hatte ihn vollkommen davon abgelenkt.

Davon abgelenkt, dass nicht nur Australier, sondern auch Albus über ein und dieselbe Fähigkeit verfügten. Beide schafften es durchaus, ihn mit direkten Worten aus der Bahn zu werfen.

Albus' Worte bewiesen das. Und schon wieder meldeten sich Dr. Jekyll und Mr. Hyde.

‚He, worüber wunderst du dich eigentlich? Das müsste dir aber langsam bekannt sein.'

„Ja, aber Albus war schon eher da gewesen."

Unbeherrscht hatte er diesen Satz laut ausgesprochen.

Wenn Dumbledore sich wunderte, gab er dennoch keinen Kommentar dazu ab. Scheinbar kämpfte da etwas in seinem Zaubertrankmeister. Er mit sich selbst?

Obwohl von Neugier geplagt, stellte er trotzdem keine Fragen. Severus würde schon selbst kommen, wenn ihn etwas belastete. Wenn er Rat und Hilfe suchte. Auch wenn das ziemlich unwahrscheinlich war.

Jetzt in ihn zu dringen wäre wohl das gravierend Falscheste, was er sich vorstellen konnte. Nichts war so herabwürdigend wie Penetranz.

Nur eine einzige Frage musste er loswerden, ganz am Rande, und er hoffte darauf, dass es Severus vorübergehend ablenkte.

„Was hast du eigentlich vorhin gemeint, mit diesem ‚Wissen, dass sie gehen muss'?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht", murmelte Snape, „zu einer bestimmten Zeit habe ich das Gefühl, sie sollte gehen. Sie muss gehen."

Er verschwieg, woher dieses Gefühl kam. Er verschwieg, dass er sie bereits einmal ganz anders erlebt hatte. Dieses Bild hatte sich nachhaltig in sein Gehirn gebrannt.

Das Öffnen der beiden oberen Knöpfe ihrer Bluse, als ob sie sich damit mehr Luft verschaffen wollte. Ihre fahrigen Handbewegungen. Schweißnasse Hände. Zittern - wobei er sich das Letzte durchaus einbilden konnte. Dunkle Augen, die eindeutig von Angst zeugten. Da war nichts mehr von Bernstein zu erkennen gewesen. Keine unaufhörlich brennende Sonne, nicht einmal mehr das kleinste Licht. Schreie. Ihre Wortwahl, an der er erkannte, dass sie neben sich stand.

All das ließ ihn nicht mehr los. All das ließ ihn antworten. Wenn er auch all das nicht sagte.

„Es scheint, als würde sie unter einer gewissen Angst leben, hier unten. Zumindest dann, wenn ich eine bestimmte Zeit überschreite. Frag mich nicht, ich weiß es einfach nicht. Nenn es von mir aus Intuition. Aber bevor sich diese Beklemmung oder wie auch immer man das bezeichnen mag noch mehr ausweitet, schicke ich sie nach oben."

Mit oben meinte er den Ravenclaw-Turm. Abschließend zuckte er mit den Schultern, als sei es ihm gleichgültig.

„Hmhm, dann deckt sich das so ziemlich mit den Aussagen aller Lehrer. Sie fühlt sich unwohl. Ich glaube, Beklemmung ist das richtige Wort. Nur weiß keiner, was sie beklemmt. Solange sie nicht selbst entscheidet, den ersten Schritt zu tun und um Hilfe zu bitten, sind wir leider machtlos. Ach, meinst du wirklich, sie geht nach oben?"

Professor Snape schaute voller Unverständnis. „Wohin denn sonst?"

„Erinnerst du dich an den Krokodilabend?" Dumbledore kicherte. „An diesem Abend ist sie mir doch über den Weg gelaufen. Sie war so sehr in Fahrt, dass sie mich beinahe umgerannt hätte. Nachdem ich sie nach draußen auf die Treppe befördert hatte, glaubte ich zu erkennen, dass ihre Lebensgeister wiederkehren würden. Ich weiß nicht, ob es das trifft. Aber zumindest so in etwa. Sie hatte dort draußen so einen komischen Blick", sinnierte er weiter, „du entschuldigst das Wort komisch, aber sie sah aus wie, wie benebelt. Mir geht es da wie dir, ich kann es auch nicht genau ausdrücken. Aber ich weiß, dass es eine ganze Weile gedauert hat, bis sie sich richtig erholte, denn erst zwei Stunden später hat Filius sie aufgelesen uns ins Bett geschickt. Natürlich ohne Punktabzug."

Kurzfristig machte sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit.

„Minerva, Hooch und selbst unsere durchgeistigte Sibyll haben mir dasselbe berichtet. Nämlich, dass sie nachts draußen auf der Treppe sitzt."

Snape hatte inzwischen eine gewisse Übung darin, sprachlos zu sein. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen - und schloss ihn wieder.

Dumbledore nickte. „Ich habe erst einmal angewiesen, nichts zu unternehmen. Es sei denn, es wird Winter und sie friert auf den Stufen fest."

Severus Snape war immer noch still und überlegte. Dann verließ seinen Mund eine Antwort, die einer Hawkwing gerecht wurde.

„Wenn es Winter wird, gebe ich ihr einen zweiten Umhang mit."

Das brachte er so trocken über die Lippen, dass sein Direktor schon wieder lachte.

„Einfach köstlich, einfach köstlich."

„Oh, Albus, du weißt nicht so richtig, was köstlich ist."

Er drehte sich um und rief mit dem Aufrufezauber ein kleines Tellerchen herbei, das er zwischen sich und Albus schweben ließ. Trocken kommentierte er: „Ich muss etwas für meine Haut und mein sonniges Gemüt tun."

Ein gelbes Fruchtstück - zumindest nahm Albus an, dass es eine Frucht war - wanderte vom Teller in den Mund von Severus. Der jetzt nicht nur mit dem Mundwinkel zuckte, sondern relativ breit grinste. „Mango. Greif zu."

Der Direktor von Hogwarts, Träger des Ordens des Merlin Erster Klasse und ein hohes Tier überhaupt, staunte nun wirklich. Sein Staunen machte einer gesund gebliebenen Neugier Platz, als diese heiß und lang ersehnte Frucht nun endlich vor seiner Nase hing. Sonniges Gemüt… Seit wann machte sich Severus Sorgen um sein Gemüt?

Allerdings hatte er ihn auch noch nie grinsend gesehen.

Er angelte sich ein Stückchen vom Teller, roch daran, fand am Geruch absolut nichts, was einen Menschen abheben lassen konnte und steckte das Stückchen in den Mund. Erst vorsichtig genießend, dann immer heftiger kauend genoss er dieses Aroma.

„Köstlich, Severus, köstlich!" Begeistert klatschte er in die Hände. „Ich glaube, das wird von heute an meine Nahrungsmittelergänzung. Gut, wirklich gut. Diese Australier wissen, was schmeckt." Damit schloss er sich dem breiten Grinsen von Severus an.

‚Wie wahr, wie wahr.'

Natürlich konnte Snape unmöglich zugeben, dass er jedes Gericht, das sie jemals aufgezählt hatte, der Reihe nach probierte. Die ganze Platte hatte er schon durch. Die Mango jedoch hatte es ihm besonders angetan. Vielleicht hing das mit der Art und Weise des ersten Kennenlernens und Verzehrens zusammen… Seine Augen verloren sich in der Ferne.

„Isst du das öfter?" Diese Frage holte ihn wieder auf den Fußboden zurück.

„Ja, jeden Abend. Aber nicht, weil es schmeckt. Sondern weil ich herausgefunden habe, welche Nährstoffe, Mineralien und Vitamine sie enthält und dass man damit sehr wohl ein Abendessen ersetzen kann."

Was er da alles herunterrasselte und wie er es herunterrasselte, klang mehr als an den Haaren herbeigezogen. Mineralien! Das wäre so, als ob er auf einem Stück Quarz herumkauen würde. Aber diese direkte Frage wollte er nicht so schlicht beantworten. Sonst dachte Albus womöglich noch, er aß es zum reinen Vergnügen.

Dumbledore entwickelte eine hohe Essgeschwindigkeit. So hatte er wenigstens ständig einen vollen Mund und konnte seine Beobachtungen für sich behalten. Natürlich hatte er gemerkt, dass etwas in seinem Zaubertrankmeister vorging. Nur – dieser Zustand hielt bereits seit Wochen an.

Soweit man das von diesem unnachgiebigen, knurrigen und unbeliebten Mitglied seines Lehrkörpers überhaupt sagen konnte, hatte er eine weichere Seite entwickelt. Er war sich sicher, diese Seite als einziger zu bemerken, denn nach außen hin schien er wie immer. Nein, er WAR wie immer.

Fegte nachts durch die Gänge, inspizierte alle Ecken, von denen er der Auffassung war, hier könnte Unfug getrieben werden. Jeden Verstoß, den er registrierte, ahndete er voller Freude. Da schon allein sein Name für Qualität der Strafarbeit bürgte, wollte es normalerweise niemand darauf anlegen, ausgerechnet ihm unter die Augen oder in die Hände zu kommen.

Dennoch hatte er dank der Unachtsamkeit und Nachlässigkeit pubertierender und über die Stränge schlagender Schüler blitzblanke Labore und Arbeitsmaterialien.

Nur, wenn ein Fall seine volle Aufmerksamkeit verlangte, schickte er alle anderen Delinquenten zu Filch, der sie genussvoll Pokale putzen oder Bettpfannen reinigen ließ. Solch ein Fall war Miss Hawkwing. Zumindest vermittelte es Dumbledore diesen Eindruck, je länger er sich mit diesem Gedanken auseinandersetzte.

Zu den Mahlzeiten verhielt er sich ähnlich kontrastreich und wie immer. Er zog Punkte ab, sobald er nur von jemandem gestreift wurde. Schnappte einer nach Luft, bekam er noch mehr Punkte abgezogen.

Das war Severus Snape, wie er leibte und lebte.

Doch die Unterredungen mit ihm, seit er seine Aushilfskraft eingestellt hatte, wiesen in eine gänzlich andere Richtung. Natürlich hatte er sich nicht von einen Tag auf den anderen in einen Schmusekater verwandelt, aber Albus hörte dennoch eine gewisse Anerkennung der Arbeit von Miss Hawkwing heraus. Es war unüberhörbar, dass er sich regelrecht freute. Auch wenn er es versteckte und unter dem Mantel der Gereiztheit und Unnahbarkeit verbergen wollte.

Snape wunderte sich, weshalb sein Gegenüber so abwesend war. So vertieft in die Mango? Aber er ließ seinen Direktor grübeln und war gespannt auf das Resultat dieser Grübelei. Denn meist heckte er mit diesem kindlich-freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck irgendetwas aus.

Hoffentlich bemerkte er nicht, dass er diese Abende mit Miss Hawkwing, die zugegebenermaßen bei seiner Kritik nicht gerade gut wegkam, regelrecht genoss. Er sehnte sich danach. Erschrocken darüber gebot er seinen Gedanken Einhalt.

Wenn er alles mit genügend Abstand und vollkommen nüchtern betrachtete, ließ sich nicht verleugnen, dass er abends ein vollkommen anderer Mensch war als derjenige, der tagsüber unterrichtete. Wenn er diese Wandlung, die zögernd vonstatten gegangen war, abschmetterte, würde er schamlos lügen.

Es waren viele kleine Dinge, die zu Tage getreten waren. Würde ein Professor Snape jemals einen Schüler – zu was auch immer – beglückwünschen? Würde er nicht nur lächeln, sondern regelrecht grinsen?

Dass er eine andere Umgangsform an den Tag legte, wenn er mit Albus allein war, das wusste er. Dieser jedoch hatte ihn aus einem tiefen Loch gezogen und war seitdem immer für ihn da gewesen. Auch wenn das eine gewisse Gegenleistung, die „nur" sein Leben betraf, einschloss.

Ein leichtes Bröckeln seiner Fassade bemerkte er auch, wenn er von australischem Flair gestreift wurde. Verzweifelt stellte er sich die Frage, woran das liegen mochte. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht. Ja. Hatte er eine Antwort gefunden? Nein. Also musste er wohl von vorn anfangen.

Sein Gehirn bewegte sich inzwischen mit der Geschwindigkeit und in den Kurven einer Achterbahn und es war erstaunlich, dass sämtliche Gedanken nur einen Menschen betrafen.

Doch plötzlich wurde es hell. Er wusste urplötzlich, woran es lag.

Es war nicht allein die Tatsache, dass sie offenbar seine Leidenschaft für Zaubertränke teilte, es war nicht die Tatsache, dass sie vom anderen Ende der Welt kam, es war nicht die Tatsache, dass sie auf diese förmlichen Sirs und Professors verzichtete.

Nein, es lag daran, dass sie mit ihm sprach wie mit einem… Menschen. Nicht mit Professor Snape, vor dem ganz Hogwarts schlotterte.

Diese Erkenntnis traf ihn tief und ließ ihn eigentlich noch grübelnder zurück als am Anfang. Er stand neben seinem Arbeitstisch, Albus gegenüber, hielt ein Mangostück in der Hand und war dennoch nicht in der Lage, es zu essen. Im Gegenteil, benahe hätte er es fallen gelassen.

Dumpf stellte er sich die Frage, warum er diese Tatsache nicht einfach akzeptierte. Wollte er wirklich nichts anderes, als dass ihm jeder aus dem Weg ging? Zugegeben, es waren sehr merkwürdige Gedanken für einen Professor Snape, aber sie waren unleugbar vorhanden und gewannen in diesem Sumpf seiner Gedanken zunehmend an Macht.

Mit gefurchter Stirn schaute er auf den Kessel und ein leises Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund, kaum wahrnehmbar.

‚Arbeite endlich richtig mit ihr, du Trottel. Sonst erfährst du erstens nichts über Australien, zweitens kommst du mit dem Versuch nicht voran und drittens hättest du niemanden mehr zum Ärgern.'

Besonders der letzte Punkt ließ sein Gesicht unwahrscheinlich in die Breite gehen.

Dumbledore, der nicht wusste, woran Severus eben dachte, meinte trocken: „Wenn ich mir dein Gesicht so anschaue, dann sollte ich das wohl auch über Wochen hinweg nehmen."

Fragend und wieder auf den Boden geholt wanderte Severus' Blick vom Arbeitstisch in die hellen Augen seines Vorgesetzten und von dort auf die Mangos. Wie es schien, hatte Albus gehörigen Nachholbedarf, denn es war gerade noch ein Stückchen da.

„Inwiefern?"

„Nun, wenn man dich so grinsen sieht, kann ich nur vermuten, es handelt sich um einen Mangoschock." Er ließ seine Mundwinkel die Ohren besuchen. „Ah, siehst du, ich habs auch schon geschafft. Aber ich muss dich jetzt wirklich verlassen, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen. Kann ich das letzte Stück noch nehmen?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten griff er zu und ließ es in seinen Mund wandern. Anschließend klopfte er Severus auf die Schulter.

„Du sorgst bestimmt für Nachschub, richtig?"

Mit einem gezwinkerten Gute Nacht verschwand dieses Konglomerat aus Lila und Weiß.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Nachdem Dumbledore verschwunden war, wünschte sich Snape, über einen ebenso mächtigen Bart zu verfügen. Den er raufen konnte, wenn es an der Zeit war und hinter dem er ein klitzekleines Grinsen verstecken konnte.

Mit dem Aufrufezauber holte er sich sein Pergament heran und besah sich den angerichteten Schaden. Die ersten beiden Spalten wiesen gähnende Leere auf, dafür hingen bei ‚Grinsen' drei fette Kreuze, seine ‚kulturelle Bildung' hatte ein Kreuz abbekommen. Er vermutete, dass er es dem Kandinsky verdankte.

Aufseufzend rollte er es zusammen. Bei dieser Tätigkeit starrte er auf ihren Platz, den sie sonst im Unterricht einnahm und war sich in diesem Moment hundertprozentig sicher, dass ihre Klassenkameraden nichts von all dem wussten. Es war wiederum Intuition, die jedoch von den mitleidigen Blicken bekräftigt wurde, die ihr zugeworfen wurden.

Zum allerersten Mal, seit sie in Hogwarts aufgetaucht war, schlief er in dieser Nacht entspannt ein. Lediglich von kleinen Gedankenfetzen verfolgt, die sich mit der Fragerei von Albus beschäftigten. Sollte er sich als Inquisitor betätigen, sie auf einen Stuhl fesseln und alle Informationen entlocken?

Glücklicherweise war nur der Mond Gast in seinem Zimmer und konnte sehen, dass ein leichtes Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschte. Die Sache mit dem Fesseln hatte er schon durch.

Denn wenn auch Sev und Snape in ihm miteinander kämpften, nachts herrschte Waffenstillstand. Dieser Zustand wurde zur Gefechtsanalyse genutzt. Sowohl Sev als auch Snape wussten, dass dieses Mädchen über alle inquisitorischen Maßnahmen erhaben war. Sie hatte ihn schließlich so weit gebracht, dass er sie knebeln musste, wollte er nicht mehr ihrem Wasserfall zuhören, aus dem rasch eine niederdonnernde Kaskade wurde.

Und wie erhielt man von einem geknebelten Menschen Informationen? Oh nein, da biss sich die Katze gehörig in den Schwanz.

Wenn der Mond in der Lage wäre, sich zu wundern, würde er das an dieser Stelle bestimmt tun, denn das leichte Lächeln wurde etwas stärker.


	13. Kapitel 13

**Kapitel 13 – Die Beförderung**

Seine Entscheidung stand fest. Die begonnene Grübelei vom gestrigen Abend hatte nachts Früchte getragen. Unklar war er sich darüber, wie er ihr das beibringen sollte. Snape konnte und wollte sich einfach zu keiner seiner Standardformulierungen durchringen.

Wie in Merlins Namen sollte er einer solchen Person unauffällig beibringen, dass sie diesen Trank allein fertig stellen konnte? Dieses Rezept hatte er zufällig gefunden und er wusste demzufolge weder, wer es entwickelt, niedergeschrieben oder signiert hatte – all diese Angaben fehlten – geschweige denn, was dieser Trank bewirkte, wenn er einmal fertig gestellt war.

Donnerte er ihr im Unterricht schon Extratränke um die Ohren, konnte sie diesen auch allein brauen. Eigentlich könnte sie permanent daran arbeiten, wenn es nur in den Augen der anderen Schüler nicht so merkwürdig erscheinen würde, wenn sie nicht an ihrem Platz, sondern irgendwo in einem Verschlag an einem Arbeitstisch mit einer relativ komplizierten Versuchsanordnung kämpfte. Nein, unmöglich.

Die Frage, mit welcher Begründung er seinen Entschluss ihr gegenüber vertreten sollte, die stand demzufolge im Raum. Er musste sich nicht nur zwingend etwas einfallen lassen, nein, es musste exzellent und gleichermaßen dezent wirken. Dumm war sie nicht und bis heute hatte sie ihn mehr als einmal durchschaut.

Er notierte gerade die nächsten Arbeitsschritte, als hinter ihm die Tür geräuschvoll aufgerissen wurde. Sein Blick schoss zur Uhr.

„Sie sind zu spät. Das entsetzt mich."

Das Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht verschwand kurzfristig, machte einer zerknirschten Miene Platz und dann salutierte sie und brüllte aus voller Lunge.

„Melde gehorsamst mich zur Stelle, Sir! Ich musste erst aufs Klo, Sir! Weil ich Ihres nicht benutzen darf, Sir!"

Bevor er sie auf jede erdenkliche Weise für diesen Ton rügen konnte, erblickte er wieder das alte Grinsen. Spöttisch hoben sich seine Mundwinkel und er fragte sich, weshalb sie in so respektvoller Entfernung stehen blieb. Dass dieses ‚Sir' nicht ernst gemeint war, wusste er. Das klang viel zu affektiert und zielte wahrscheinlich darauf ab, bei ihm eine Affekthandlung auszulösen.

‚Hawkwing, Hawkwing, wenn du wüsstest…'

Es bereitete es ihm jetzt schon ein diebisches Vergnügen, endlich einmal Paroli bieten zu können. Er hatte es sich wirklich angetan und sich einmal mit einem so genannten Militärstreifen auseinandergesetzt. Betont gelassen sagte er: „Stehen Sie bequem."

„Ja, Sir!"

Merlin, lief sie mit einem ständigen _Sonorus_ durch das Schloss? Bevor er diese Frage zu Ende gedacht hatte, musste er feststellen, dass es vollkommen überflüssig war, sie über die Lippen zu bringen.

Vor seinen Augen fand eine Verwandlung statt, die wohl das Gegenteil eines _Pertificus Totalus_ war. Ihr rechter Arm, dessen Finger an der Schläfe geklebt hatten, wanderte schlagartig auf den Rücken. Der linke hinterher. Doch vor den Armen machte sie nicht Halt. Sie stampfte zusätzlich noch zuerst mit dem linken, dann mit dem rechten Bein auf und… stand da. Aber wie! Dabei grinste sie wie eine Wahnsinnige über das ganze Gesicht.

„Die machen das so. Fragen Sie mich jetzt ja nicht, warum die immer breitbeinig stehen. Das hab ich auch nur gesehen und bemühe mich augenblicklich, das so authentisch wie möglich umzusetzen. Obwohl, ich hab einen Rock an und da wirkt das reichlich obszön, finden Sie nicht?"

Er fand, dass diese Koketterie kaum noch zuzuspitzen war. Aber wie so oft täuschte er sich.

Sie schaute noch eine Weile an sich herunter und registrierte zufrieden, dass er die Augen rollte.

„Sie wissen doch, was obszön ist?"

Er hob den Kopf und brachte sogar ein Snape-Face zustande. Ein kurzes Zucken einer Augenbraue und ein ironisch verkniffener Mundwinkel. Doch rechtzeitig genug fiel ihm ein, dass er genau mit dieser Mimik eine Assoziation mit einem Koordinatensystem hervorgerufen hatte.

"Selbst- ver - ständ - lich, Miss Hawkwing. Ich wollte Ihnen lediglich die Peinlichkeit ersparen, mir erklären zu müssen, was man in Australien darunter versteht. Wenn Sie dazu neigen, in meinem Kerker breitbeinig herumzustehen, dann leben Sie das ruhig aus."

Genüsslich und das Gesicht wie in Stein gehauen ließ er diese Worte sinken. Er hoffte wenigstens, dass sie in ihrem Hirn irgendwohin sanken und sorgte dafür, dass das nicht zu langsam geschah.

„Allerdings würde ich mich über eine fachkundige, detaillierte australische Definition freuen. Man soll doch ständig seinen Horizont erweitern, nicht wahr? Also bitte ich bei Gelegenheit um Erleuchtung. Nehmen Sie sicherheitshalber zehn Fackeln, es könnte lange dauern. Ich bin nicht so schnell."

Abschließend warf er ihr einen sowohl wissenschaftlich-neugierigen als auch spöttischen Blick zu.

Wenn er jetzt sein Grinsen von innen nach außen tragen würde, sähe sie sich unter Garantie Zerberus gegenüber. Ganz bestimmt.

Aniram staunte leichte Bauklötzer. Er war ja direkt ein Witzbold. Fackeln zur Erleuchtung, zehn Stück. Sie blinzelte irritiert. Und davor?

Zum ersten Mal brachte er sie dazu, verschämt die Augen niederzuschlagen und sich wieder ordentlich hinzustellen. Was war da nur mit ihr durchgegangen?

Da keine Reaktion mehr von seinem aufmüpfigen Gegenüber kam, ging er davon aus, sie endlich einmal geschlagen zu haben. Endlich. Mit den eigenen Waffen.

Allerdings lag die Vorstellung, sich ständig so auszudrücken, weit, weit jenseits seines Artikulationshorizonts. Bevor jedoch die nächste Eiszeit anbrach, drehte er sich abrupt um und deutete auf die Anweisung.

„Weitermachen."

Aniram war zwar überrascht, aber keineswegs entsetzt über diesen Sinneswandel. Hoffentlich verstand sie diese indirekte Aufforderung auch richtig, denn von seinem Hüh und Hott hatte sie langsam die Nase voll.

War es wirklich so gedacht, dass sie diesmal vor dem Kessel stehen blieb? Nicht auf die Knie sank, nicht gefesselt wurde, nicht nur zersägte, zermalmte, zerstampfte, abmaß, keine Handlangerarbeiten mehr erledigte? Was natürlich einschloss, dass sie sich auch keinen GIFTIGEN Kandinsky ins Gesicht spritzte. Und so weiter.

Sie wollte nicht fragen, ob sie ihn wirklich fertig brauen sollte. Sie hoffte lediglich, alles richtig verstanden zu haben. Denn manchmal wirkte el maestro so unentschlossen. Und die Sache mit dem Gift brüllte geradezu nach einer Retourkutsche. Überdeutlich nahm sie bereits Form in ihrem Kopf an.

Doch so sehr sie sich mit gewissen und für sie nicht trivialen Randgebieten beschäftigte – im Augenblick war ihr klar, dass keine Macht der Welt, nicht einmal Severus Snape persönlich, sie jetzt noch vom Kessel wegschubsen konnte. Ihre Gegenwehr würde heftig australisch ausfallen.

Beim Studium der Pergamentrolle, deren Schrift so klein war, dass eine Lupe benötigt wurde, entschied sie, in welcher Reihenfolge sie vorgehen würde. Kurzfristig unterbrach sie ihr Summen. Da fehlte doch etwas. Obwohl sie sich hundertprozentig sicher war, nichts vergessen zu haben, bediente sich der Arbeitstisch einer anderen Sprache.

Sie schnalzte unwillig mit der Zunge. Wohl oder übel musste sie sich noch einmal zum Regal begeben. Zu den Regalen. Wenn sie in ihnen nichts fand, musste sie zur Vitrine. Ebenfalls Mehrzahl.

Manche Tränke reagierten allergisch auf ein Alleingelassenwerden, das wusste sie. Wie es mit diesem hier aussah, wusste sie nicht. Er konnte überschwappen, überbrodeln oder auch im schlimmsten Fall explodieren.

Nur kurz pendelte ihr Blick zwischen Regal und Kessel. Dann richtete sie den Zauberstab auf den Kessel, sprach den Trägheitstrank und auf dem Weg zum Regal begann sie zu deklamieren.

„Festgemauert in der Erden,

steht die Form aus Lehm gebrannt,

heute muss die Glocke werden…"

Regal rauf, Regal runter, Vitrine auf, Vitrine zu. Als sie endlich gefunden hatte, wonach sie suchte, sank sie unerwartet auf die Knie und rief aus unerfindlichen Gründen:

„Ophelia, ich komme!!"

Hatte sich Professor Snape über das begonnene Gedicht bereits aufgeregt, erschrak er jetzt bis auf die Knochen. Mit dem merkwürdigen Geräusch des Keuchens wurde die vor ihm liegende Hausaufgabe mit mehreren Federstrichen verunstaltet.

Dieses Gesumme, Gesinge und Geschrei hielt doch kein Mensch aus!

„Hawkwing", donnerte er durch den Kerker, „können Sie nicht ein einziges Mal ruhig sein? Wie soll man da konzentriert arbeiten?"

Aniram verdrehte sich wie ein Fragezeichen.

„Meine Güte, was sind wir heute geschmeidig."

Er schnappte nach Luft und wollte antworten, aber wie so oft kam er nicht dazu, denn sie „erklärte" weiter, als wäre er Luft.

„DAS IST meine Form der Konzentration. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, wenn ich das nicht mehr habe, weiß ich, es ist zu spät. Lassen Sie sich doch nicht von solchen Kleinigkeiten stören und kreuzen Sie. Außerdem sind Sie selber nicht gerade leise."

„Kh… kreuzen?"

Sie wedelte ungeduldig mit einer Hand in der Luft herum, während sie die Zutat mit nur einer Hand abmaß.

„Natürlich nicht vor dem Wind, sondern in meiner Tabelle."

Ihre Satisfaktion wuchs ins Grenzenlose, als sie ein Stöhnen hinter sich vernahm. Wunderbar! Ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einem mörderischen Grinsen und sie musste sich beherrschen, ein lautes Lachen zu unterdrücken.

Doch urplötzlich wurde sie von einem schwarzen, sich bewegenden Schatten aufgeschreckt.

Snape war aufgestanden und hatte sich an sie herangeschlichen. Auf sein Bauchgefühl konnte er sich immer verlassen, so wie jetzt auch. Hatte er doch recht gehabt! Sie grinste nicht nur, sie lachte sich ins Fäustchen. Diese Faust war so groß, dass sie ohne Schwierigkeiten Thors Hammer halten konnte.

Seine Stimme klirrte frostig, als er neben ihr stand.

„Darf ich an Ihrer Freude teilhaben oder genießen Sie grundsätzlich allein?"

Die Zutat in den Kessel zu werfen und laut Anweisung dreimal entgegen dem Uhrzeigersinn mit dem Löffel zu rühren war erst einmal alles als Antwort. Zweimal schon hatte er sie erwischt. Beide Male an einem Abend.

„Na ja, eigentlich nicht allein. Das heißt, ich möchte Sie schon gern daran teilhaben lassen, bin mir aber sehr unsicher, ob Ihnen diese Form der Freude so richtig gefallen wird."

Aufmerksam sah sie dem Löffel hinterher, als gäbe es nichts Interessanteres in näherer Umgebung.

„Die Entscheidung müssen Sie schon mir überlassen, was mir zusagt und was nicht."

Mit verschränkten Armen und selbstgefällig betrachtete er ihr Rühren.

„Ja, ja, eben deshalb. Man könnte sagen, es ist eine…", sie kam kurz ins Stocken, „nun ja, ich nehm sie hopp. Sie sehen so herrlich aus auf dem Weg zur höchsten Wut, wissen Sie das? Ich begleite Sie liebend gern dorthin."

In Gedanken führte sie diesen Satz weiter: Denn ich will doch endlich mal das Resultat meiner Bemühungen sehen, alter Eisblock.

Kokett zog sie den Löffel aus dem Trank, ließ ihn kurz baumeln und piekte ihn dann in die Seite.

Snape war sprachlos. Seit wann piekste ihn jemand mit einem Löffel? Hopp nehmen? Nun, das konnte er auch, wenn es drauf ankam.

„Das Kompliment gebe ich in gleichem Maße zurück, Miss Hawkwing. Wenn Sie einen Dämon beschwören, kommt man in Versuchung, Ihren Tobsuchtsanfall entsprechend anzubeten und vor allem", er deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an, „noch mehr zu forcieren. Leider kam ich bei dieser Gelegenheit nur in den Genuss, Ihren Rücken zu betrachten."

Aniram ließ den Löffel der Schwerkraft gehorchen und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, den sie über die Schulter hielt. Das Snape-Pergament rollte sich schon freiwillig auf. Wenn sie nicht alles täuschte, war da eben ein Grinsen zu erkennen gewesen. Oh, er sollte unter DIESEN Kreuzen zusammenbrechen!

„Ich hoffe, Sie fanden ihn entzückend."

Dass er sich jemals zu einer solchen Entgegnung hinreißen lassen würde, machte sie für Bruchteile von Sekunden sprachlos. Wobei sie glaubte, dass diese Antwort wohl alles an Kreativität ausschöpfte, über die er verfügte.

Sie überlegte ernsthaft, ob es sich dabei um von ihr beigebrachte Komik handelte oder um etwas, über das er durchaus in den Tiefen seines Seins verfügte und in den letzten Wochen verborgen hatte.

Vielleicht war seine Persönlichkeit doch nicht ganz so staubtrocken, wie anfangs von ihr befürchtet. Hielt sie sich allerdings die Mühe vor Augen, die sie bis hierher aufgebracht hatte, handelte es sich keinesfalls ein gesundes Preis-Leistungs-Verhältnis.

Scheinbar ahnte er, was jetzt kommen sollte, denn zum ersten Mal bekam Aniram seine Reflexe zu spüren. So schnell wie nie hatte er ihren Zauberstab mit seinem nach unten geschlagen.

„Das war kein Grinsen, Miss Hawkwing, sondern lediglich ein leichtes Zucken meiner Mundwinkel. Und Ihr Rücken, oh, jederzeit wieder."

„Nun", meinte sie gedehnt, „dann sollten wir vielleicht noch eine Mundwinkelzuckspalte einrichten, meinen Sie nicht auch? Im Übrigen war das eine hervorragend ausgeführte Septime."

Knurrend hob er seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn drohend vor ihr Gesicht.

„Mein Kerker ist keine Planche, Miss Hawkwing."

Aniram grinste, bückte sich und hob den Löffel auf, den sie wieder sorgfältig auf dem Tisch ablegte. Ein Blick in das Pergament sagte ihr, dass der Trank nach dem Umrühren noch zehn Minuten vor sich hin köcheln musste.

„Sag niemals nie. Erliegen Sie so schnell dem **DES**illusionszauber?"

Die Vorsilbe betonte sie besonders. Dann führte sie ihren Zauberstab unter ihrer Nase entlang, als wäre es die teuerste Zigarre der Welt - und seufzte verträumt.

„Waren das noch Zeiten."

Er versuchte, so unbeteiligt wie möglich zu klingen. Er schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„Tatsächlich? Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie dermaßen nostalgisch veranlagt sind."

„Oh, eigentlich bin ich das auch nicht. Nur manchmal, wenn es mich eben überrennt."

Dann warf sie ihm einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu.

„Keine Planche? Kein bisschen Spaß? Sie sind aber auch ein stures Kerlchen. Konservativ von den Haaren", sie warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick in diese Richtung, „bis zu den Zehen und ja nicht vom Pfad abweichend."

Mit dem Zauberstab klopfte sie ihm an den Oberarm.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, warum Ihre Umhänge schwarz sind."

Damit brach sie in beinahe vorprogrammiertes Lachen aus.

Er fuhr wie mit einem scharfen Messer dazwischen.

„Es ist einfach unerhört, was Sie sich leisten. Nicht genug damit, dass Sie in meinem Kerker singen, summen und rezitieren, wonach Ihnen gerade der Sinn steht. Aber ich verwahre mich dagegen, dass mich jemand mit Löffeln piekst oder mit Zauberstäben abklopft. Was soll das?"

Dennoch bemerkte er, dass es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit geworden war, so zu reagieren wie üblich. Wütend, mit Punktabzug, zynisch und das Gegenüber hoffnungslos degradierend. Es GING nicht. Denn alles, was er hervorbrachte, hörte sich ziemlich australisch gefärbt an.

Trocken wie nie spie er aus: „Ich fände es regelrecht pervers, in australischer Tracht herumzulaufen."

„Das wäre doch aber mal was anderes, oder? Sie mit Ihrem Einerlei, brrrr."

Um ihre Worte zu bekräftigen, schüttelte sie sich gleichzeitig und fuhr fort.

„Haare schwarz, Augen schwarz, Klamotten schwarz, pah, wenn Ihr weißes Gesicht nicht dazwischen wäre, Sie würden glatt als Freizeit-Aborigine durchgehen. Deshalb hat es schon seinen gewissen Reiz, wenn ich mir Sie sandfarben vorstelle. Natürlich auch die Haare, sonst fallen Sie immer und überall auf."

Sie wollte nicht schon wieder laut loslachen, deshalb schnaubte sie. Snape und ein Mix zwischen aschblond und braun auf dem Kopf. Funkelnd schaute sie ihn an und legte alles in ihre Vorstellungskraft, um dieses Schwarz von da oben zu verbannen.

Ein Zusammenziehen seiner Augen, ein Stirnrunzeln und ein scharfer Blick waren der einzige Kommentar.

Dann hörte sie es auch schon und im Gegensatz zu ihm riss sie die Augen auf. Der Trank! Die zehn Minuten waren um. Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen, so sehr ärgerte sie sich. Wie konnte sie sich nur dermaßen ablenken lassen? Aber ein aschblonder Snape in einem sandfarbenen Umhang hatte schon was für sich.

Weiter als es notwendig wäre beugte sie sich über den Kessel, um mit der Pipette drei Tropfen Bilsenkrautextrakt zuzufügen.

„Kochen Sie zu Hause Ihre Haare immer mit?"

Für Snapes Begriffe hing sie ein Stückchen zu nahe an der Flamme und im Kessel. In ihrer augenblicklichen Position fehlte in seinen Augen nicht mehr viel und sie fing wirklich Feuer. Sein Grinsen und Mundwinkelzucken verlegte er mit Macht nach innen, ansonsten würden in den falschen Spalten massenhaft Kreuze zu finden sein.

„Nein, nein, ich bin nur sehr gründlich und schaue den Tropfen hinterher, damit sie auch ja im Kessel landen."

‚Mein Gott, bist du blöd.'

Aniram sah ein, dass das eben selten dämlich gewesen war. Wenn sie ihn aufziehen wollte, dann doch bitte intelligent und nicht so… so…

Seufzend nahm sie wieder vom Kessel Abstand und steckte ihre Nase ins Pergament. Wieder zehn Minuten warten. Heute Abend war das ja der reinste Stress.

Ihr war aber auch klar, dass sie sich kein zweites Mal eine Ablenkung leisten konnte. Unter Garantie hieß es dann hasta la vista, baby und sie durfte wieder nur die Zutaten heranschaffen und zerkleinern oder was auch immer. Jedenfalls das, was sie in den vergangenen Wochen hatte erledigen dürfen.

„Und", peitschte es an ihr Ohr, „sind die Tropfen im Kessel?"

Sie nickte langsam und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie eine Spur zu auffällig zusammenzuckte.

Snape schenkte dem keine Beachtung, auch wenn es ihm eine gewisse Genugtuung bereitete, sondern kam noch etwas näher heran und beugte sich ebenfalls über den Kessel.

„Und WO sind sie?"

Was sollte das? Über alle Maßen irritiert beließ es Aniram bei einem Mund auf, Mund zu. Sie sah bestimmt aus wie ein Fisch, der sich über neues Futter im Aquarium freute. In einem Kessel drei Tropfen auszumachen…

Mit dem Zeigefinger deutete sie geradeaus, obwohl sie ihm in die Augen sah. „Da."

Er lächelte nachsichtig. „Dann würde ich Ihnen empfehlen, auf der Stelle mit der Bearbeitung fortzufahren, damit der Trank die Farbe und Konsistenz hat wie im Rezept ausgewiesen. Sonst war das das erste und letzte Mal, dass Sie allein an einem Trank arbeiten, habe ich mich deutlich genug ausgedrückt?"

JETZT war er wirklich geschmeidig, das hörte sogar Aniram, der Europa-Neuling, heraus. Deshalb brummelte sie nur etwas in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart und nickte vorsichtshalber. Anschließend galt ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Rezept.

Obwohl sie gerade erst genickt hatte, schüttelte sie genauso schnell den Kopf, verglich die Anweisung mit dem, das vor ihr blubberte und konnte keinen Unterschied feststellen.

Dieser alte Nörgler suchte immer etwas. Er brachte es einfach nicht fertig, fünf Minuten durchgehend witzig zu sein. Aber bitte, ganz wie er wollte - sie folgte seinem Befehl.

„Brumm, brumm, brumm."

„Was ist das nun wieder? Eine australische Art der Bearbeitung?" Jetzt klang er wirklich gereizt.

„Aber nicht doch", sie schickte einen unschuldigen Augenaufschlag in seine Richtung, „ich halte mich an Ihre Befehle und fahre fort. Brumm, brumm."

Er ließ ein wölfisches Knurren hören. „Sie müssen ja mit diesem Krawall ziemlich auffallen. Wir in Europa legen Wert auf Lautlosigkeit."

Als er ihren verständnislosen Blick sah, wusste er nicht, dass er ihn wieder einmal völlig falsch interpretierte und ließ sich zu einer Erklärung herab.

„Sie fliegen sicherlich sehr alte, ausgediente Modelle. Wobei ich mir nicht sicher bin, wer mir mehr an dieser Stelle mehr leid tun sollte, die Person oder der Besen."

Zu seiner Überraschung schaute sie erst leicht konsterniert aufs Pergament und kicherte dann los. Ungewollte Komik war immer noch die beste. Er schien ein Meister darin zu sein. Als sie sich auf dem Tisch abstützte und vor Lachen den Bauch hielt, war es an ihm, schockiert zu sein. Dieser Schock traf ihn allerdings erst, nachdem sie ihm wie der beste Kumpel gönnerhaft auf die Schulter geklopft hatte.

„Besen? Wir fliegen Teppiche, mein Lieber. Besen!! Oh nein." Sie lachte erneut. „Herrje, meinen getunten "Dschingis Turbo 5000" müssten Sie kennen, dann würden Sie Ihre Besen hier wieder in den Wald pflanzen."

Er sog so laut und zischend die Luft durch die Zähne und verlieh seinem Gesichtsausdruck genügend Starre und Sarkasmus, um… ja, um was? Er griff zu seinem letzten Wundermittel, das normalerweise IMMER wirkte. Er schrie.

„Was interessiert mich Ihr Teppich? Da laufe ich höchstens drüber!! Und ich bin auch nicht Ihr Lieber! Unerhört! Unverschämt! Unmöglich! Un… alles!!!"

Un-gerührt fügte Aniram dem Trank fünfzig Gran zerstoßenen Drachenzahn hinzu. Denn die Abarbeitung des Rezepts hatte oberste Priorität. Erst als das geschehen war, fand sie Zeit, sich um ihr tobendes, fauchendes, schreiendes Nebenan zu kümmern.

War es wirklich erst wenige Minuten her, dass sie ihm gesagt hatte, er sei weiß? Zumindest im Gesicht? Dieses Weiß hatte sich in ein auffälliges Hochrot verwandelt. Zusätzlich sah er aus, als ob sämtlicher Dampf über die Ohren entweichen wollte. Nur ein passender Vergleich fiel ihr dazu ein – ein Hochdruckkessel kurz vor der Explosion.

Es gab aber auch Niederdruckkessel und bevor sie sich selbst die Entscheidung schwer machte, vor was sie nun eigentlich stand, rief sie mit dem Aufrufezauber sein Pergament herbei. Schnell rollte sie es auseinander.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten das Format ändern. Wenn das so weitergeht, fehlt uns für sämtliche Erweiterungen der Platz. Es sei denn, wir machen es ganz kompliziert und benutzen auch noch die Rückseite. Aber das wird bestimmt unheimlich anstrengend. Hm. Aber egal."

Mit ihrem Zauberstab drängte sie die bisherigen Spalten noch ein bisschen zusammen und fügte eine neue hinzu. Als das geschehen war, drückte sie ihm die Feder in die Hand und das Schriftstück unter die Nase.

Fassungslos hatte Snape zugeschaut, wie sie seinen Wutausbruch zur Kenntnis nahm. Kenntnis. Kenntnis nehmen, das war aber auch alles. Erschrecken konnte er sie nicht mehr, das war ihm mittlerweile klar geworden.

Jetzt hielt ihm diese Gestalt gewordene Provokation seine „Akte X" unter die Nase.

Aufgeklärt hatte sie ihn über diesen sehr eigenwilligen Namen erst am heutigen Abend. Ansonsten würde er wohl noch jahrelang davon ausgehen, dass es sich bei X-Akten um Pergamente handelte, in denen lustig und fröhlich herumgekreuzt wurde.

Sein Blick saugte sich regelrecht an der neuen Spalte fest. Er musste mehrmals blinzeln, um die Überschrift zu entziffern.

Eine Mischung aus Unglauben und Entsetzen lag in seinen Augen, die zwischen ihr und seiner Akte hin und her pendelten.

Aber die Überschrift änderte sich nicht. Beinahe kraftlos ließ er die Schultern sinken.


	14. Kapitel 14

**Kapitel 14 – Tor Nr. 2 und… Abseits!**

ICH BRING DICH UM!

Diese und keine anderen Worte leuchteten ihm entgegen. Er kniff die Lippen zusammen.

„Meine Hochachtung, sieht man das so deutlich?"

Ganz nahe brachte er sein Gesicht an ihres und schaute über den Rand des Pergaments. Er war immer noch fassungslos und schwankte zwischen Frust und Wut. Wenn er nicht wüsste, dass sie eingeschlossen und gut versteckt waren, würde man dem Glauben anheim fallen, sie könnte Gedanken lesen.

„Oh ja", flüsterte sie zurück, „überdeutlich. Fast so, als hätten Sie es gesagt."

Aniram beließ es bei einem zaghaften Nicken, obwohl sie ihrer Begeisterung viel offener Ausdruck verleihen wollte.

Snape schnaubte. „Was macht ein Gentleman, der das Gefühl hat, soeben geschlagen worden zu sein?"

‚Ausgepeitscht ist wohl besser, ich lasse hier Nerven ohne Ende und dieses… diese…'

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wirklich." Sie wedelte mit seiner X-Akte unter seiner Nase herum.

„Zwei zu Null für Sie." Er deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an.

„Was – Sie wollen kein Kreuz machen?"

Ihre hellen Augen wurden immer größer und schienen zu lachen. Nicht einmal der kleinste Hauch von Enttäuschung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Es war lediglich eine Feststellung. Seine Akte beförderte sie wieder auf den Schreibtisch.

„Respekt, Professor, das bringen nicht viele fertig, über ihren eigenen Schatten zu springen. Aber ich muss jetzt weitermachen, sonst hängen wir in einem halben Jahr noch über diesem Trank."

Snape nickte knapp und ging federnden Schrittes zurück zu seinem Tisch – ausnahmsweise einmal froh, mit keinem Gegenstand abgeklopft zu werden. Dieses Mädchen hatte Ideen! Mit den letzten Worten hatte sie sich wirklich elegant aus der Affäre gezogen.

Wie so oft verfiel er in Grübelei. Spürte, ahnte oder roch sie, dass er soeben über seinen eigenen Schatten gesprungen war? Er unterstellte es ihr kurzerhand, weil sie ihn sonst nicht mit diesem Worträtsel, welches für ihn keins war, zurückgelassen hätte. Erst nach einer Weile kroch die Tatsache, dass sie ihn Professor genannt hatte, an die Oberfläche.

Bis heute weigerte sie sich konstant, ihn so zu nennen. Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Seine Blicke bohrten sich Dolchen gleich in ihren Rücken. Unwillkürlich beschäftigte ihn der Gedanke, ob sie wohl auch mit Kategorien arbeitete, mit Schubladen.

Er machte keinen Hehl daraus – mittlerweile interessierte ihn alles, was sie betraf. Sogar brennend. In diesem Fall also würde er wirklich gern wissen wollen, wie und wonach sie einen Menschen einstufte und ab welchem Zeitpunkt sie sich zu einer respektvollen Anrede hinreißen ließ.

Die, wenn der Unterton ihn nicht täuschte, ehrlich gemeint war.

Dennoch, die Hausaufgaben warteten nicht.

Mit einem innerlichen Seufzen rollte er das nächste Pergament auf. Seine Augen wurden groß, als er seine Akte erkannte. Kurz schaute er auf und vergewisserte sich, dass sie nicht hersah. Dann senkte sich sein Blick wieder und er liebkoste beinahe diese vier Worte.

Um seine Mundwinkel begann es zu zucken. Ob er jemals so in Rage kam – mehr als in den vergangenen Wochen – dass er dort ein Kreuz machte? Falls dies der Fall sein sollte, dann würde sie etliche Tode sterben müssen.

Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich über das Gesicht, als könne er sein Verhalten zwei Menschen gegenüber in letzter Zeit, von denen einer vollkommen fremd und unerklärbar schien, abstreifen. Natürlich war das nicht so einfach zu bewerkstelligen. Er hatte wohl nicht mit der Sturheit seiner Haut gerechnet. Denn kaum hatte er sie losgelassen, fing das Spiel von neuem an.

Er konnte es drehen und wenden, wie er wollte. Etliche schlaflose Nächte und etliche Gläser Rotwein konnten ihn nicht dazu bringen, sich ihr gegenüber wie ein Gefrierschrank zu verhalten. Es erschien ihm unmöglich.

Jedes Mal war er zu dem Resultat gelangt, dass er ihre Anwesenheit genoss, sich nach ihren Sticheleien sehnte. Es waren nackte Fakten, die er analysierte und Verhaltensweisen, die er von keinem anderen duldete.

Sie war so impulsiv, sie war ehrlich und natürlich. Ihm gegenüber benahm sie sich wie nie jemand zuvor. Sie sagte, was ihr gerade auf der Zunge lag, ohne auch nur im Geringsten daran zu denken, vor wem sie stand und welche Konsequenzen ihre Fragen oder ihr Verhalten haben würden. Sie sorgte für Abwechslung und es würde ihn nicht im Mindesten wundern, wenn sie eines Tages mit einem munteren „Salve" in den Kerker gestürzt kam.

Mit anderen Worten: sie trug so viel Freude, Frohsinn und Wärme in sich, dass er beinahe Angst um sein Image hatte.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten ein bisschen mehr, als er dieses Resümee zog. Sein Blick konnte sich noch immer nicht von der letzten Spalte lösen.

Wenn er ihren Starrsinn, ihre Respektlosigkeit, ihren nicht zu verleugnenden hohen Kenntnisstand, ihre Leidenschaft für die Zaubertrankbrauerei, die Tatsache, dass sie ihn einfach als normalen Menschen behandelte, der zufälligerweise Lehrer war – wenn man das alles in einen Topf warf und kräftig umrührte, erhielt man eine Essenz von der ein Mensch jahrelang zehren konnte. Das Elixier des Lebens.

Er wusste, schon allein der Gedanke daran, dass es ihm behagte, dass sie ihm gegenüber menschlich auftrat, war regelrecht ketzerisch und widersprach den Gesetzen.

Doch woher zum Henker hatte sie gewusst, was vorhin in ihm vorgegangen war? Er warf in diesen Topf noch ein bisschen Intuition, über die sie zweifelsohne verfügte, und konstatierte eine beinahe erschreckende Affinität.

„Darf ich an Ihrer Freude teilhaben oder grinsen Sie immer allein?"

Er wurde aufgeschreckt wie ein Kaninchen.

Pikiert gab er zurück: „Ich habe gegrinst? Sicherlich in Ihrer Einbildung."

„Sicher, ganz sicher, was glauben Sie, wie eingebildet ich bin."

Ungefragt, eben völlig uneuropäisch, setzte sie sich auf seinen Schreibtisch und stützte sich mit dem Ellenbogen fast vor ihm ab. Ihr Blick fiel auf das, was er in der Hand hielt und schlagartig erhellte sich ihr Gesicht.

„Ah, wusste ich es doch! Von wegen Zwei zu Null! Sie grübeln jetzt unter Garantie, wie viele Kreuze Sie DA machen. Oder ob sie eins machen."

Kritisch fasste sie ihn ins Auge, griff unter sein Kinn und zwang seinen Kopf herum.

„Und WIE ich sterben soll, was? Aber lassen Sie sich gesagt sein, Australier sind zäh. Das sind richtige Stehaufmännchen."

Sie drohte mit dem Zeigefinger, hüpfte mit einem Lachen vom Tisch und rannte schnell wieder zum Versuch.

‚Schau an, schau an, der Meister hockt hinter dem Tisch und grinst. Er denkt wohl, ich habe keine Augen im Hinterkopf. Hah, Australier haben überall Augen.'

Frohgemut machte sie sich wieder an die Arbeit. Gewarnt von seinem vorherigen schnellen und unerwarteten Auftauchen unterließ sie es diesmal, öffentlich zu feixen.

Über die verschiedenen Todesarten, die Professor Snape bevorzugen könnte, musste sie sich unbedingt mit Magdalena der Mimosenhaften unterhalten. Schließlich hing sie der Kerkertür am nächsten. Ihre Freunde da draußen, die sie wirklich nach diesen Wochen als Freunde bezeichnen konnte, hatten ihr schon manchmal den einen oder anderen heißen Tipp gegeben.

Mit den Fingern fuhr sie sich unter den Kragen ihrer Bluse. Hatte er es wieder mal mit der Heizung übertrieben? Aniram begann zu schwitzen und kurz setzte ihr Herz aus.

Immer noch geschockt von diesem unerwarteten Besuch auf seinem Schreibtisch, der eine gewisse Erinnerung wieder ans Tageslicht holte, kam er nicht einmal zu einer Antwort. Mit einem Satz, der mit „Äh" begann, wollte er nicht antworten. Sein Artikulationshorizont war eindeutig weiter gesteckt. Also ließ er sie lachen und hüpfen.

Seufzend legte er seine Akte ins Regal und widmete sich den richtigen Hausaufgaben. Er genoss die plötzliche Stille.

‚Was heißt hier genießen, dir fehlt doch was.'

Fragend hob er seinen Kopf. Miss Hawkwing und still? Das war so unvereinbar wie Feuer und Wasser, Pech und Schwefel oder Schwarz und Weiß.

Ohne weitere Überlegung schoss er wie der Blitz um seinen Schreibtisch herum. Hatte er die Zeit verpasst? Beinahe panisch fiel sein auf die Uhr, die ihm diesmal nicht gesagt hatte, dass er ihren Aufenthalt beenden sollte.

Er kam gerade rechtzeitig genug neben ihr an, um sie aufzufangen. Erschrecken machte sich in ihm breit, als er dieses schlotternde Bündel hielt und ansah.

Ihr Atem ging röchelnd und die Augen waren vor Entsetzen geweitet. Unmöglich konnten das dieselben Augen sein, die ihn vor wenigen Minuten aufforderten, in einer gewissen Spalte ein Kreuz zu machen. An ihre Stelle waren in zwei seelenlose, angstzerfressene Tunnel getreten. Diesmal hielt er sie in den Armen und war sich absolut sicher, dass sie zitterte. Seine Vermutung bestätigte sich damit.

„Aniram, sshh… Quatsch nicht, du blöder Dussel."

Sie würgte und stöhnte. Die Angst, die im Kopf begonnen hatte zu arbeiten, breitete sich fächerartig über ihren ganzen Körper aus und ließ sie zittern wie Espenlaub. Sie wollte etwas sagen, brachte jedoch nichts über die Lippen.

Hilflos und unfähig, sich zu bewegen, hing sie im Irgendwo herum und wusste, es war zu spät. Wie ein großes, dunkles Tier sprang die Panik sie an und kratzte ihr die Augen aus. Sie würde sterben.

Snape tat wohl das Unorthodoxeste, das er je in seinem Leben getan hatte. Ohne weitere Überlegung nahm er sie auf seine Arme, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und donnerte einen Öffnungszauber gegen die Tür, der nicht einmal die Buchstaben von „Alohomora" enthielt und trat die Tür auf.

Er dankte Merlin für seine langen Beine und rannte durch den Gang, als wäre der Teufel samt seiner Verwandtschaft hinter ihm her.

Die Gemälde, die sich auf einen kleinen verbalen Schlagabtausch mit der mittlerweile lustigen Besucherin freuten, froren regelrecht ein. Dann kam von einer Sekunde auf die andere Bewegung in alle gleichzeitig und sie begleiteten ihn durch den gesamten Kerkergang.

Irgendwann mussten die ersten zurückbleiben und riefen ihm unaufhörlich Fragen zu. Die Gemälde am Kerkerausgang rechneten sich immer noch die größten Chancen aus, eine handfeste Information in die Hand oder besser gesagt in den Rahmen zu bekommen.

Aber ein heiser gebelltes „Haltet die Klappe!" war alles.

Weniger die Tatsache, diesen Satz noch einmal hören zu müssen, verwirrte sie vollends. Dass er jemals aus der Richtung ihres selbsternannten Vorgesetzten, des Zaubertrankmeisters, kam, war ihnen absolut unerklärlich und so schlichen sie wieder zurück.

Professor Snape war in der Eingangshalle angelangt und stieß mit dem Fuß das Portal auf. Ins Freie stürmen genügte ihm selbst nicht. Also lief er noch weiter. Er wurde von dem Gefühl getrieben, dass ihr der Aufenthalt auf der Schlosstreppe bei Weiten nicht genügen würde.

Er lief so weit, bis er der Annahme war, den besten Platz gefunden zu haben. Zumindest war sie aus dem Schatten des Schlosses heraus. Er wusste, das war absolut irreal, nachts schien keine Sonne – aber wenn sie scheinen würde, dann würde Hogwarts keinen Schatten über sie werfen.

Die Wiese war groß genug und bald hatte er einen weit ausladenden Baum ausgemacht, unter dem er sie ablegte. Damit sie nicht fror, zog er seinen Umhang aus und wickelte sie hinein, schließlich war kein Hochsommer mehr

Erst jetzt, als er sie in Sicherheit wähnte, gestattete er seinen Gedanken zu arbeiten. So wie er neben ihr kniete kam er sich reichlich deplaziert vor. Am liebsten wäre es ihm, wenn er sich unauffällig zurückziehen konnte. Aber er konnte jetzt nicht einfach so gehen und sie allein lassen.

Doch dann schlug sein Alarmsystem an. Was, wenn sie Hilfe benötigte, sobald sie die Augen wieder öffnete? Er nahm an, dass sie von allein aus diesem merkwürdigen Krampfanfall oder was immer das war erwachte. Es lag aber durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen, dass sie zum Laufen zu schwach war.

Dann lag sie hier, niemand wusste davon, und erfror womöglich, während alle in ihren warmen Betten lagen. Obwohl er nichts tun konnte, entschied er sich fürs Warten.

Aufmerksam lauschte er auf ihren Atem, der nur langsam gleichmäßiger wurde.

„Sterne", hörte er es auf einmal neben sich flüstern. Natürlich hatte er sie nicht irgendwo in der freien Wildnis ins Gras gelegt. Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf, denn so schwach sie auch war, ihrer Beharrlichkeit tat das keinen Abbruch.

„Sterne."

Es war nur ein Hauchen, mehr nicht. Sorgsam hob er sie auf und trug sie ein Stückchen weiter weg.

In diesem selten unwirklichen Moment wurde ihm klar, wenn sie gesagt hätte, sie müsste den Mond in ihren Händen halten, er hätte ihn vom Himmel geholt. Sanft legte er sie ins Gras, kniete sich daneben und wartete, was weiter geschah. Das nächste traf ihn wie ein Peitschenhieb.

„Joaquin, wenn ich dich nicht hätte."

Er wollte davon stürzen, wollte nicht wissen, für wen sie ihn womöglich hielt. Zu seinem Erstaunen, ja sogar zu seinem Entsetzen tat es weh.

Nach mehreren tiefen Atemzügen, die befreiter klangen, öffnete sie ihre Augen und neigte ihren Kopf nach links.

„Man kann ihn fast sehen, meinen Stern. Weißt du, wie sehr ich ihn vermisse?"

Sie befreite sich aus seinem Umhang und ohne hinzuschauen schob sie ihre kleine Hand vertrauensvoll in seine. Nachdem sie sich einige widerspenstige Locken aus der Stirn gestrichen hatte, erstarrte sie.

Hier stimmte etwas nicht. Die Konstellation! Wo war sie gelandet? Sie furchte die Stirn und schaute ihn an.

Aniram brauchte einige Lidschläge, um sich zu erinnern. Sie spürte, dass er seine Hand zurückziehen wollte und hielt ihn mit unglaublicher Kraft fest. Und ohne die Hand loszulassen bedankte sie sich.

„Ich sag's doch", murmelte sie heiser, „wenn Sie nicht grade Schwarz bevorzugen würden, Sie hätten den Touch eines Engels."

Sie stemmte sich hoch und blieb noch einige Sekunden sitzen, um ihr inneres Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden. Sie hoffte sehr für sich selbst und ihn, dass sie ihm Nebel nicht zuviel von sich gegeben hatte. Unsicher schaute sie ihn an.

In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich ein Mix von Trauer, Enttäuschung und Verständnislosigkeit. Schlaff wie ein Mehlsack plumpste sie gegen seine Brust.

„Sorry, bin sonst nicht so anhänglich."

Wenn ihm dieser Augenblick nicht so unendlich traurig erschienen wäre, dann hätte er lauthals über diesen Satz gelacht. Schlicht und einfach deshalb, weil Hawkwing wieder nach Hawkwing klang. Er spürte, ihre Kraft reichte beileibe noch nicht aus, um sich aufrecht zu halten.

Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sie hölzern und unbeholfen in die Arme zu nehmen. Er war der felsenfesten Überzeugung, dass jeder Besen mehr Eleganz bei dieser Tätigkeit aufbringen würde.

Aniram lag an seiner Brust und lauschte.

*babumm, babumm, babumm*

Sein Herz schlug regelmäßig und stark. Das verlieh ihr Kraft. Sie leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen und hauchte: „Und jetzt hab ich Durst. Echt."

Mit großen Glubschaugen schaute sie ihn an. „Gibt's in Europa was zu trinken?"

Dass sie so schnell wieder in die Realität zurückfand, verwirrte ihn und ließ ihn sprachlos zurück. Er hatte immer noch damit zu tun, dieses Geschehnis entsprechend zu verarbeiten.

„Wir können einen Deal machen", meinte er gedehnt. „Dann zeige ich Ihnen, wo es was zu trinken gibt."

„Jeden, jeden, nur bald."

„Können wir heute auf ein Kreuz beim Grinsen verzichten?"

Angestrengt stupste sie ihren Zeigefinger an die Schläfe, um dann enttäuscht den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Ich könnte mich nicht erinnern, heute etwas Derartiges gesehen zu haben."

Er legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete sie aufmerksam. „Können Sie laufen?"

„Hmhm, kann ich schon."

Erst jetzt nahm sie wahr, dass sie so etwas wie eine Figur vor sich sah. Körperumrisse. Ungläubig strich sie über den rauen Stoff seines Gehrocks.

„Wo ist denn Ihr Umhang?"

„Sie sitzen gerade darauf. Wenn ich um mein Eigentum bitten dürfte?"

Erinnerungsfetzen rissen auf und sie schloss die Augen. Dieselbe Situation, dieselbe Frage, dieselbe Antwort… nur in einer anderen Welt. Es war so realistisch, dass sie erschauerte. Bevor sie sich hoch mühen konnte, wurde sie noch einmal gebremst.

„Was war das eigentlich? Da unten?"

Diesem Vorfall einen Namen zu geben sah er sich außerstande. Wenn jemand Licht in das Dunkel bringen konnte, dann war das die vor ihm sitzende Person. Er MUSSTE es wissen. Er musste wissen, ob er bis heute mit seinen Vermutungen richtig gelegen hatte.

Aniram zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und wagte einen zaghaften Blick zum Schloss.

„Die Mauern", sagte sie beinahe tonlos, „die Mauern machen mich fertig. Wir… wir haben keine zu Hause. Jedenfalls nicht solche. Eine Zeitlang geht es, aber dann muss ich raus, sonst…" Sie unterbrach sich kurz.

„Sie haben das geahnt, nicht wahr? Denn immer, wenn es darum ging, mich zu entlassen, legten Sie eine dermaßen ausgefeilte Ich-werf-dich-raus-Technik hin, dass Sie es sogar auf sich genommen haben, den Arbeitsplatz alleine aufzuräumen. Damit ich dort sitzen konnte."

Sie machte eine vage Handbewegung Richtung Treppe.

Das Beibehalten seiner steinernen Miene fiel ihm schwerer als gedacht. Sein Bauchgefühl bestätigt zu wissen, erleichterte ihn trotzdem ungemein. Dieses Hochgefühl hielt aber nicht lange an, denn dass sie ihn und seine Rauswurftechnik durchschauen könnte, hätte er nicht vermutet. Sie hockte vor ihm, sah ihm in die Augen und gab eine glasklare Analyse seines Verhaltens.

Fast erweckte es den Anschein, als ob sie ein Abziehbild von sich hinterlassen würde, wenn sie ging. Als wäre sie trotzdem noch im Kerker und würde ihn bei seinen Arbeiten beobachten. Ihn fröstelte. Dann klang ein leises Kichern an sein Ohr. Bevor er zur Frage ansetzen konnte, fühlte er sich angestupst.

„Na, kommen Sie schon, irgendwann müssen wir hier wieder weg, sonst kommt Professor Dumbledore noch runter und befriedigt seine Neugier."

Obwohl sie schwankte, kicherte sie weiter, schwang ihm seinen Umhang um die Schultern und versteckte sich darunter.

Völlig überrumpelt ließ er sich mitschleifen. Dann erst wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie eigentlich die Schwächere von beiden war und legte vorsichtig einen Arm um ihre Taille. Wie ein Stock lief er neben ihr. Vorhin, als sie nicht bei Sinnen gewesen war, hatte er ihre Nähe nicht so empfunden, nicht so intensiv wie jetzt.

„Dumbledore?" Wie kam sie auf Dumbledore? Und wie in Merlins Namen kam sie auf die Neugier?

„Ja, der Gute steht oben hinter dem Fenster und guckt runter."

Ihr Gesicht konnte er nicht sehen, aber er wusste, sie grinste breit. Das war den Worten deutlich zu entnehmen.

„Aha, guckt runter."

Da er sich sowohl über Satzbau als auch Reaktion ärgerte, ging er gnadenlos mit sich ins Gericht.

‚Mein Junge, deine rhetorischen Fähigkeiten lassen nach, sehr sogar.'

Aniram schaute vom Rasen auf und geradeaus. Sie wunderte sich. Es war wohl das erste Mal, dass er jemanden aus dem Bauch heraus in Sicherheit brachte. Darüber hinaus noch vom Direktor beobachtet zu werden war sicherlich peinlich. Obwohl sie selbst nichts Peinliches daran finden würde. Vor allem deshalb nicht, wenn sie an ihre eigenen Lehrer und den Umgang mit ihnen dachte.

Inzwischen waren sie an der Schlosstreppe angekommen und sie spürte, wie sein Schritt stockte. So gut es in der Dunkelheit ging hob sie ihren Kopf und ließ ein fragendes „Hm?" hören.

„Können Sie, ich meine, können Sie jetzt wieder da rein?"

Etwas zögerlich stellte er diese Frage, aber sie war von Bedeutung. Er stellte sich vor, wie viel Kraft jemand aufbringen musste, der sich in diesem Schloss mehr als unwohl fühlte. Es sprengte sein Vorstellungsvermögen und eine dumpfe Ahnung beschlich ihn, dass sie ihm noch längst nicht alles gesagt hatte.

„Na klar, das wird schon", kam es in der altbekannten Tonlage von unten. „Ich setz mich noch ein bisschen auf den Fensterstock. Mit einem Glas Wasser in der Hand."

Munter, als wäre nichts gewesen, stieß sie die Tür zu diesem selten dämlichen Schloss auf. Alles musste sie nun wirklich nicht ausplaudern. Dass sie noch weit davon entfernt war, wieder frohen Mutes diesen Sarkophag zu betreten, ließ sie sich ebenfalls nicht anmerken.

Die Helligkeit, die beide umfing, ließ sie erst einmal die Augen zusammenkneifen.

Snape öffnete sie zuerst wieder und sah ihr ins Gesicht. Er wusste nicht, was in diesem Moment geschah, aber er wollte für immer so stehen bleiben. Die Jahreszeiten überdauern, Wind und Regen und Schnee trotzen. Mit einem harten Schluckend befahl er sich, wieder auf den Boden der Realität zu kommen.

Sonst würde er zum Denkmal erstarren.

Und das nur, weil er jemanden achtete und respektierte. Nur? Welche Überwindung, welcher Mut mussten dahinter stecken, um nach diesem Zwischenfall wieder ein Gemäuer zu betreten. Schon das allein verlangte Respekt.

Fragend hob Aniram ihren Kopf und schaute ihn an. Ohne dass er etwas dazutun konnte, streifte er mit dem Daumen der freien Hand über ihre Wange.

„Kommen Sie gut nach oben."

Dann endlich brachte er es fertig, den Bann zu lösen, der ihn nahezu unbeweglich machte und holte ihr mit dem Aufrufezauber ein Glas Wasser herbei.

„Danke."

Das Glas leerte sie in einem Zug und hielt es ihm erneut hin, damit er es wieder füllte.

Mit dem vollen Glas in der Hand stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf seine Wange.

„Sie sind wirklich ein Engel. Gute Nacht."

Zu schnell war sie seinem Gesichtsfeld entschwunden. Das Gefühl, sie immer noch in der Taille festzuhalten, war fast übermächtig. Träge, beinahe widerwillig wandte er sich um und sah zu, dass er in seinen Kerker kam. So berauscht, wie er sich eben gefühlt hatte, kippten sich zwei Dinge über ihm aus wie mehrere Liter eiskalten Wassers.

Die Kerkertür war die ganze Zeit offen gewesen! Und – heute hatte er zum ersten Mal _Obliviate_ nicht aussprechen können. Weil er einfach nicht daran gedacht hatte. Würde sie das ausnutzen? Er gestand sich ein, dass es ihm von Abend zu Abend schwerer fiel, diesen Zauber anzubringen.

Die Grenzen dessen, was sie vergessen sollte und was nicht, ließen sich von Tag zu Tag schwerer festlegen und abstecken. Zu viel Eigenes war dabei. Ihre Worte, ihre Taten. Es wäre wohl nicht allzu sinnvoll, sie Abend für Abend in den Kerker zu bestellen, arbeiten zu lassen und den Rest zu löschen.

Er dachte ernsthaft darüber nach, ob er das überhaupt wollte. In logischer Konsequenz würde sie am nächsten Abend wieder bei Null beginnen.

So wie es jetzt war, konnte dieser Schlagabtausch jeden Abend eine Erweiterung erfahren. Es blieb nicht beim Status quo. Er grinste. Sie würde sich wohl sehr wundern, wenn er auf einmal eine Planche herbeizauberte oder auf irgendeine andere Bemerkung von ihr einging, die sie vergessen hatte.

Bis heute war er der Annahme gewesen, dass dieser spezielle Zauber eine nützliche Einrichtung wäre. Mittlerweile artete er jedoch regelrecht in Arbeit aus, so richtig mühselige Arbeit.

In bewährter Manier rauschte er durch den Gang und näherte sich unaufhaltsam seiner Tür. Die Gemälde warfen sich bedeutungsvolle Blicke zu, aber nur eines wagte sich zu einem Räuspern. Ach ja, das Geplapper.

Snape kam in den Sinn, wie sich alle, die hier hingen, gesorgt hatten, als er aus dem Schloss gestürmt war. Eigenartig. Da hatte er sich die bösartigsten und schrägsten Figuren der Zauberergeschichte ausgesucht und sie winselten und jammerten, was mit ihr sei. Normalerweise hingen sie da, um die Schüler auf dem Weg zum und vom Unterricht weg entsprechend einzustimmen. Jeder floh regelrecht durch diesen Gang. Na, Australier gehörten nicht in die Kategorie „Jeder".

„Ich weiß es nicht, bevor hier irgendjemand fragen will. Ihr war schlecht."

Die Gemälde wanderten wieder mit.

„Wie schlecht?"

„Sehr schlecht?"

„Ganz schlecht?"

Schon wollte er auffahren, um diesem Gejammer ein Ende zu setzen, als die Gemälde noch eine Steigerung auf Lager hatten. Sie sprachen mit sich selbst.

„Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, wenn unsere Kleine uns nicht mehr aufzieht?"

„Grauenvoll, ich darf gar nicht daran denken. Das wird mir fehlen wie die Luft zum Atmen."

„Ja", krähte das nächste, „und morgen bin ich mit der Titelvergabe dran. Oh nein!"

„Stimmt ja, morgen bis du dran. Ich platze schon seit einer Woche vor Ungeduld, welchen Titel sie dir verpasst."

Snape erstarrte und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst. „Kann mir vielleicht jemand sagen, was hier los ist?"

Sein Zischen brachte zwar alle zum Verstummen, hielt sie aber nicht vom Gestikulieren ab.

„War jemand im Kerker?" fragte er scharf. Diesmal kam es wie aus einem Mund.

„Nein."

Er drehte sich wortlos um und rauschte hinein.

Was sollte er als erstes tun? Kopf schütteln? Befreit aufatmen? Er wusste es wirklich nicht. Eins tat er aber zuallererst, seine Tür schließen! So langsam wurde sie ihm unheimlich. Wie es schien, war es nicht genug damit getan, dass sie ihm über den Mund fuhr, wie es ihr passte, nein, sie wusste oder ahnte, wie es in ihm aussah. Dass er wirklich, um ihr sozusagen die Flucht zu ermöglichen, ihren Arbeitsplatz aufräumte.

Aber vom Herumstehen wurde niemand klug und es räumte sich auch nicht alles wieder an Ort und Stelle. Einige Utensilien mussten schließlich auch noch gesäubert werden.

Locker stieß er sich von der Tür ab und pendelte nach vorn. Er stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und besah sich diesen Arbeitsplatz. Bevor er an das Zusammenräumen und Säubern ging, fiel sein Blick auf das Rezept. Diese Idee von ihr, den jeweils letzten Arbeitsschritt leuchtend hervorzuheben, gefiel ihm. Der letzten Zeile nach zu urteilen müsste der Trank jetzt über ein sattes Orange verfügen und ab und zu kleine Blasen schlagen.

Sein kritischer Blick wanderte zum Kessel. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und riss sie wieder auf. Was er vor sich sah, warf weder Blasen noch entsprach dieser Pastellton auch nur annähernd der Farbe Orange.

Vor ihm standen noch der Mörser und daneben eine Petrischale. Sein Finger fuhr die Zeile entlang. Das müsste getrocknetes Kobrablut sein. Danach sah der Trank orange aus. Er wusste, sie würde nie etwas vergessen. Er tippte eher darauf, dass sie das Kobrablut im heutigen Trubel nicht mehr hatte hinzufügen können.

Ungern wollte er ihr in die Parade fahren, in diesem Falle in diesen Trank, an dem sie nun schon seit einigen Tagen arbeitete. Allerdings war diese Zeile schon markiert und demzufolge würde sie sicher morgen davon ausgehen, sie wäre abgearbeitet. Sie musste es ja nicht erfahren. Es stand ohnehin in den Sternen, was sie an Erinnerung morgen noch aufbrachte.

Schnell kippte er die Petrischale über dem Kessel aus und wollte sich schon aus dem Staub machen, um sie zu reinigen, als er von dem Geschehen magisch angezogen wurde.

Denn wie es schien, hatte die Zutat enorme Schwierigkeiten, überhaupt dort hineinzugelangen. Als sie endlich die Oberfläche der Flüssigkeit berührte, schäumte diese zwar kurz auf, nahm für genauso kurze Zeit die vorgeschriebene Farbe an - um dann rückfällig zu werden. Pastellfarben. Atemlos verfolgte er diesen Vorgang.

Langsam kippte sein Kopf zur Seite und über sein Gesicht huschte ein anerkennendes Lächeln. Er wusste, was das war.

„Du kleines australisches Biest. Das glaub ich einfach nicht."


	15. Kapitel 15

**Kapitel 15 – Australische Biester und X-Akten**

Was er nicht glaubte und dennoch glasklar vor sich sah, diese vollkommene Verinnerlichung und Auseinandersetzung mit seiner Entdeckung musste warten, musste vorübergehend verschoben werden.

Ein Hüsteln riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. Er fragte sich, seit wann Dumbledore mit einem Hüsteln hier herein platzte.

„Ja, Albus, nun komm schon rein, wenn du die Tür geöffnet hast. Ich stehe ungern im Zug."

„Nein, nein, ich komme heute, ähm, direkt, könnte man sagen. Ich wollte mich nur ankündigen."

Snape fuhr herum und sah gerade noch, wie Dumbledore den Flammen entstieg.

„Guten Abend, Severus. Ich weiß, das ist ungewöhnlich, aber nach dem, was ich gesehen habe, hielt ich es für unangebracht, zu Fuß zu gehen."

„Guten… Abend, Albus. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann hätte Ich nicht gedacht, dass meine abendliche Besucherin dermaßen scharfe Augen hat."

Der Zustand, in dem sich der Trank befand, ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe. Mit Macht musste er seinen Blick davon lösen, um sich unterhalten zu können.

„Scharfe Augen? Wie das?"

Dumbledore mochte ungern zugeben, dass ihn diese Worte weder etwas sagten noch ihn zum Denken animierten. So ein hingeworfener Brocken war ungewöhnlich und er, der sonst ausführliche Berichte erhielt, tat sich ausnahmsweise einmal schwer, aus fast nichts einen Zusammenhang herzustellen. Für ihn wirkte die scharfe-Augen-Bemerkung wie aus dem Kontext gerissen. Wobei – aus welchem Kontext? Er hatte ja noch nicht einmal einen konstruiert. Über dieses Paradoxon schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und wartete, was Severus auf seine selten genialen Fragen antwortete.

„Sicher, sie sprach von scharfen Augen. Sie meinte, du stündest oben am Fenster und wir sollten uns langsam bewegen, sonst kommst du runter und fragst."

Belustigung schwang in Snapes Stimme mit. Er konnte und wollte es nicht verhehlen – er empfand Freude daran, dass auch einmal eine andere Person Orientierung und den Faden der Ariadne gleichermaßen verlor. Still und heimlich grinste er sich eins.

„Oha, wirklich? Du weißt, wie weit oben das ist und dass man normalerweise nichts sieht? Hm, sie müsste Hawkeye heißen und nicht Hawkwing", beendete Dumbledore seine Überlegungen.

„Keine Chance", konterte Snape, „so heißt schon ihr Hund. Nein, ihr Dingo. Das sind australische Wildhunde. Also im Grunde genommen doch ein Hund."

„Jjjjaaaaaaa."

Diese beiden Buchstaben wurden ungewöhnlich in die Länge gezogen. Und noch länger, weil Albus inzwischen mehr als aus der Bahn kam. Er benötigte Zeit, um sich zu sammeln. Diese Zeit ließ sich mit einem immens lang gedehnten „ja" galant überbrücken. Dann sprach er endlich aus, weswegen er hergekommen war.

„Entschuldige, wenn ich dich so überfalle, aber was war das dort draußen?"

„Was dort war? Ich habe sie nach draußen gebracht. Scheinbar hat heute meine Uhr gestreikt. Ich sollte mich wohl besser nicht mehr auf einen unsichtbaren Zeiger verlassen. Sie ist hier", er deutete auf die Stelle, an der er gerade stand, „wie soll ich sagen… ihr wurde schlecht. Vielleicht in Verbindung mit einer Ohnmacht, ich weiß es nicht. Aber sie ist zusammengeklappt und war gar nicht mehr sie selbst. Dabei machte sie eine Minute vorher einen putzmunteren Eindruck."

Dumbledore strich sich bedächtig seinen Bart und heftete seinen Blick auf Severus' Füße, als könnte er darunter Miss Hawkwing erblicken. Dann nickte er langsam. Seinen Kommentar, dass er gesehen hatte, wie sorgfältig sein Freund die Aushilfskraft in seinen eigenen Umhang gewickelt hatte, unterließ er aus Taktgründen.

„Hat sie gesagt, warum?"

Severus holte tief Luft. „Ja, ich lag schon richtig. Die Mauern. Mir fällt jetzt erst auf, dass sie sich wie lebendig eingemauert fühlen muss. Das muss doch jemanden an den Rand des Wahnsinns treiben. Meinst du nicht auch? Und trotzdem, jetzt so was."

Mit einem knappen Kopfnicken deutete er auf den Trank.

„Klärst du mich bitte auf? Ich hab mich schon gefragt, was du gemeint hast mit dem kleinen australischen, äh…"

„Sprich's ruhig aus, Biest."

Severus lachte verhalten und informierte Albus über seine Entdeckung. Der Direktor bekam Kulleraugen.

„Das ist nicht wahr."

„Doch, doch, wenn ich es nicht selbst gesehen hätte, würde ich zweifeln, aber so", er drehte die Handflächen nach oben, „ist es ja wohl offensichtlich. Ich bewundere diesen Einfallsreichtum. Nur will sich mir nicht erschließen weshalb sie das getan hat."

Albus ließ diese Worte erst einmal auf sich wirken und konzentrierte sich letztendlich auf den Beginn. Die wirklich blanke Neugier schwang in seinen Worten mit.

„Was gedenkst du dagegen zu unternehmen? Willst du sie zur Rede stellen?"

„Aber nicht doch, Albus, wo bliebe da der Reiz des Verbotenen? Ich kläre das auf meine Weise."

„Dann kläre das mal. Ich darf wohl gespannt sein, auf welche Art und Weise du das zu tun gedenkst. Gibt es Neuigkeiten? Trotzdem Neuigkeiten?"

Ein Schnauben leitete die Antwort ein.

„Ja, gibt es. Ich muss nur zusammensuchen, was das alles war. Ah ja, in Australien fliegen sie Teppiche, keine Besen. Wenn ich jemals ihr Modell gesehen hätte, würde ich meinen Besen wieder in den Wald pflanzen."

Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

„Du kennst doch die Kutsche von Arthur Weasley, nicht wahr? Wer kennt sie nicht. Nun, dann wird es dich freuen zu hören, dass diese liebreizende Familie ein Hawkmobil fliegt. Scheinbar hawkt dort alles. Der Hund heißt so, das Auto, obwohl ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, was ein Hawkmobil sein soll. Ob es der Familienteppich ist oder wirklich ein Auto. Beinahe frage ich mich, warum dieser Kontinent nicht Hawkstralien heißt. Irrsinn, absoluter Irrsinn."

Er unter brach sich kurz. „In sportlicher Richtung haben wir uns ebenfalls betätigt. Sie gab mir ein Kompliment für eine hervorragend ausgeführte Septime und verlangte von mir, hier eine Planche einzurichten. Irgendwie wäre ihr langweilig."

Er hatte inzwischen hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz genommen und trommelte nun mit den Fingerspitzen auf die Tischplatte.

„Letztendlich unterbreitete sie mir auf unnachahmliche Art das Angebot, sie umzubringen."

Albus folgte mit immer größer werdenden Augen diesem nicht enden wollenden Redeschwall. Durstig, wie er war, hatte er nach einem Glas Wasser gegriffen und verschluckte sich heftig.

„Um… bringen?"

Als er wieder genügend Luft bekam, rutschte ihm heraus: „Arbeitet ihr manchmal auch?"

Es war einer der äußerst seltenen Momente, bei denen Severus nicht lächelte, sondern lachte.

„Natürlich machen wir das."

Aus dem Regal nahm er ein Pergament und drückte es Albus in die Hand.

„Was du da in der Hand hast, ist meine X-Akte. Wir sind in jeder Hinsicht ein, wie heißt das, Dreamteam, so wie Scully und Mulder, Susi und Strolch, Starsky und Hutch, Fix und Foxi, Pille und Kirk, Batman und Robin, Wyatt Earp und Doc Holliday und Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson. Aber frag mich nicht, wer das alles ist. Ich kenne nur die letzten beiden. Scheinbar handelt es sich bei den anderen um genauso bedeutende Figuren der Weltliteratur. Obwohl ich sie alle kennen müsste, verflucht. Aber vielleicht handelt es sich um australische Figuren. Ach ja, Scully und Mulder kennt sie aus dem Fernsehen."

So verächtlich, wie es einem Muggelgerät geziemte, spie er das Wort aus. „Und die sind für die X-Akten zuständig."

Als hätte Albus nicht richtig hingehört, brummelte er vor sich hin: „Dann hat sie aber Dracula und van Helsing vergessen."

„Scheint so."

Damit fing Snape wieder an zu grinsen. Letztgenannter hatte schließlich mit übernatürlicher Geduld versucht, Erstgenannten umzubringen. Die Frage hing im Raum, wer an dieser Stelle wen verkörperte. Noch vor ein paar Wochen hätte er diese Frage mit ‚ich bin Helsing, sie ist Dracula' beantwortet. Inzwischen war er weit, weit davon abgekommen, sie so klein wie möglich haben zu wollen.

Einen Teller mit Mangostückchen herbeizaubernd wartete er auf den Moment, an dem Albus seinen Kommentar zu dem Schriftstück abgab.

Im Moment gab dieser erst einmal gar nichts von sich und wendete das Pergament mit großer Sorgfalt hin und her. Aber es war und blieb ein Pergament. Anschließend versuchte er seine Neugier mit einer Frage zu befriedigen.

„Weißt du wenigstens, was X-Akten sind? Merkwürdiger Begriff."

Während er an dem Pergament roch, lehnte sich Severus zurück.

„Hm, schwer zu erklären. Diese X-Akten beschäftigen sich mit nicht erklärbaren Phänomenen."

Es schien, als würde sich Vollmond auf seinem Gesicht ausbreiten.

„Mit anderen Worten, mit Übernatürlichem."

Ein belustigtes Glucksen verließ seinen Mund, welches er mit einer Hand schnell wieder erstickte. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend platzte er heraus.

„Mir will scheinen, sie betrachtet sich als - übernatürlich."

Dumbledore, der inzwischen das Riechen aufgegeben hatte, konterte trocken.

„Sicher, sicher, mein Freund. Und du bist ein nicht erklärbares Phänomen."

Auf Severus' verdutztes Gesicht hin erklärte er mit einem ungeduldigen Handwedeln: „Na, wenn ihr beide eine Akte habt?"

Es war in der Tat nicht einfach, sich Severus SO vorzustellen. Albus kam er in diesem Moment vor wie ein großer Junge. In seinen Augen glitzerte diebische Freude. Seine Begeisterung konnte er genauso schlecht verhehlen, wenn er die Abende schilderte. Beinahe schien es, als wollte er sich einige Jahre an Jungendasein zurückholen.

Jahre, die er nie hatte. Verbittert, von einem Despoten erzogen und oft allein gelassen, wurde Severus schon als Kind zum Erwachsenen.

Nun hatte offenbar ein australisches Mädchen geschafft, was noch nicht einmal ihm gelungen war. Die Fassade bröckelte ordentlich. Die Frage, weshalb er ihr vertraute, hing unsichtbar wie ein Damokles-Schwert im Raum und wartete darauf, herunterzusausen.

Wenn man sich vor Augen hielt, dass Severus bis heute einsam in seinem Schneckenhaus gelebt hatte, machte es das offensichtliche Verstehen doppelt schwer. Denn in dieses Schneckenhaus konnte nichts hinein und kam nichts heraus.

Abgekapselt von allem und jedem. So kannte man Professor Snape. Einen akribischen Snape, der jahrelang an seinem Image gearbeitet hatte, dermaßen perfekt, dass man schon den Namen nicht aussprechen mochte. Snape bedeutete Unheil, Snape bedeutete Ungerechtigkeit, Snape war fies. Niemand näherte sich ihm freiwillig bis auf zehn Schritte.

Dass genau derselbe Snape eine ganz andere Seite hatte, fiel bis heute in die Kategorie Utopie.

Selbst Albus war es nie gelungen, ihm ein bisschen Lebensbejahung einzuhauchen, geschweige denn die jetzt offenkundige Fröhlichkeit. Allerdings glaubte er keine Spur daran, dass es an der Mango lag.

Nach gewissen schlimmen Abenden, bei denen sein Freund sein Leben aufs Spiel setzte, konnte er nichts weiter tun als ihn wieder aufzurichten. Unter den gegebenen Umständen war Zuhören die beste Medizin. Dabei blieb es. Severus zeigte seine Dankbarkeit lediglich in Blicken.

Albus würde ohne Nachdenken fünfzig Lebensjahre hergeben, um einmal zu erleben, wie dieses eigenartige Duo einen Trank braute. Beide eigenwillig und wie es schien - gleich starrköpfig. Und beide trickreich genug, wenn er an Severus' Erklärung dachte, was den aktuellen Trank anging.

Schmunzelnd rollte er das Pergament auf und flog schon über die ersten beiden Spalten. Seine Augen wanderten regelrecht über den Brillenrand hinaus.

Severus ersparte ihm peinliche Fragen.

„Toll, nicht? Damit ich nicht so viel reden muss, hat sie mir dieses wundervolle Pergament angefertigt. Eigentlich soll niemand davon wissen", sagte Severus mit einem nicht zu überhörenden warnenden Unterton.

„Und diese beiden Optionen waren wohl die am meisten benutzten Sätze von mir. Aber lies mal weiter."

Albus tat ihm den Gefallen und spätestens in der letzten Spalte blieb sein Blick hängen.

„Aha, DAS ist also ihre unnachahmliche Art, dich zu verleiten, sie umzubringen? Verstehe ich das richtig? Hm. Ihr schreibt euch - Zettel?"

Leichte Missbilligung schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Allerdings für äußerst kurze Zeit. Denn vergnügt stellte er fest, dass in sehr außergewöhnlichen Spalten die meisten Kreuze zu finden waren.

„Na ja…" Er rollte es wieder zusammen und schon hing eine neue Rolle unter seiner Nase. „Was ist das?"

„Die Hawkwing-Akte", kam es trocken.

Ehrfürchtig nahm Albus die Rolle entgegen und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Severus legte den Kopf schief.

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich halte mich an ihren Befehl, irgendwo ein Kreuz zu machen? Schließlich kann ich schreiben. Ich dachte mir, wenn ich so etwas habe, ist es nur ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit, wenn ihre, sagen wir ‚Aktivitäten' ebenfalls irgendwo festgehalten werden."

Damit schnappte er sich ein neues Stück Mango und ließ seine Augen blitzen.

Breit, breit lächelnd und hoffnungsvoll interessiert wurde das Pergament aufgerollt. Albus rutschte ein lautes „Donnerwetter" heraus. Dieses Schriftstück nahm ja überhaupt kein Ende. Und was sich dort alles tummelte! Er las und las und las und brach in lautes Lachen aus, was ihm einen leicht indignierten Blick seines Gegenübers einbrachte.

„Wie ich sehe, lässt du sie nicht auf dein Jungsklo."

„Nein, sie hat ja zu arbeiten. Das war an dem ersten Abend." Amüsiert rollte er mit den Augen. „Als ich sie zum ersten Mal umbringen wollte. Oh ja, stell dir vor, ich gebe mir so eine Mühe und sie bemängelt das Fehlen einer Spalte. Gentleman, der ich bin, füge noch eine ein und sie sagt mir, wie sie zu heißen hat. Ich wollte ihr doch tatsächlich den Hals umdrehen. Aber für Schockeffekte sorgt sie immer wieder. Sie läuft mit Ausdrücken durch den Kerker, die - ich weiß nicht - die können nur von Muggeln kommen. Jedenfalls flüchtet sie, ich hinterher und auf ihrer Flucht reißt sie ein Tintenfass vom Tisch und kippt sich alles ins Gesicht. Kannst du dir einen besseren Anblick vorstellen?"

Hämisch grinsend fuhr er fort: „Selbstverständlich habe ich ihr die Badbenutzung untersagt und auch wenn sie sich bemüht hat, das etwas zu verwischen, die untere Hälfte ihres Gesichts war wunderbar schwarz. Sogar die Stirn hatte noch kleine Sprenkel abbekommen. Das war der Kandinsky-Abend." Jetzt lachte er laut. „Kandinsky-Gift ist gelb, schreiend gelb. Stell dir vor, eine Ravenclaw im Hufflepuffkostüm."

‚Wirklich wie ein kleiner Junge, der sich über einen gelungenen Streich freut', schoss es Dumbledore in den Sinn.

„Was du mit Sicherheit sehr genossen hast. Ich erinnere mich."

Leicht kopfschüttelnd rollte und las er weiter. Im nächsten Augenblick hätte er beinahe die Fassung verloren.

Er platzte heraus: „Weiß sie von der letzten Spalte?"

Das Mangostück, mit dem sich Snape gerade beschäftigte, nahm eine Umleitung und landete kurz in der Luftröhre. Nachdem er sich wieder frei gehustet hatte, schalt er sich einen leichtsinnigen Trottel. Hätte er doch nie diese Dinger herausgerückt. Aber nun war es zu spät und Albus hatte sie gelesen. Er tat so, als müsste er immer noch nach Luft ringen.

„Selbst- verständlich nicht."

Albus lächelte leicht. „Deshalb hast du sie wohl unsichtbar gemacht, nicht wahr? Severus, soll ich dir was sagen? Es macht sich ein gewisser Neid in mir breit. Ich glaube, du und deine Aushilfe", er zog das Wort in die Länge, „gewinnt dem Schulalltag durchaus noch schöne Seiten ab. Seiten, an die wir Erwachsenen schon gar nicht mehr denken. Aber wieso lässt du so etwas zu?"

Er wackelte mit dem Schriftstück. „Hast du keine Angst, sie benutzt es gegen dich?"

Der Moment war gekommen, an dem Severus unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin- und herrutschte. Seine Antwort fiel so knapp wie möglich aus.

„Sie ist keine Aushilfe mehr, ich habe sie befördert. Und benutzen kann sie es nicht, weil sie nichts mehr davon weiß."

Dumbledores Augen wurden groß. „_Amnesia_?" Es war nur noch ein Flüstern.

„Nein, _Obliviate_." Beinahe trotzig kam die Antwort. „Obwohl ich mir nicht mehr sicher bin, ob das die optimale Lösung ist. Denn ich vermag es fast nicht mehr, alles einzugrenzen. Sie ist zu… frech. Zu… selbst."

Diesmal stahl sich das Lachen in seine Augen.

„Da sie nie ihren Mund hält und mich mit Sachen überrollt, die mir das Gefühl vermitteln, ständig Eigentore zu schießen." Er hob entwaffnet die Hände.

„Ich werde es merken. Denn heute konnte ich ihn nicht aussprechen."

Der Direktor von Hogwarts nickte mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Ja, das denke ich auch. Aber gut, jetzt, wo ich mich versichert habe, dass die Welt im Lot ist, kann ich auch wieder verschwinden. Ich will dich nicht unnötig aufhalten."

Unerwartet kam wieder Bewegung in ihn. Er erhob sich und schritt auf den Kamin zu. Der Direktor drehte sich noch einmal um.

„Doch, Neid, wirklich Neid. Gute Nacht."

Damit war er verschwunden.

In seinen Räumen angekommen holte Dumbledore tief, tief Luft. Sicherlich war es Severus unangenehm, das hatte er bemerkt, aber diese beiden Worte in der unsichtbaren Spalte hatten selbst ihn wie der Schlag getroffen.

Witz und Schlagfertigkeit.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Severus Snape legte die beiden Dokumente wieder ins Regal und musste nun der absolut unerfreulichen Tatsache ins Auge schauen, dass er Albus diesen Trumpf auch noch regelrecht aufgedrückt hatte.

Wahrscheinlich litt er auch schon unter einer Art von retrograder Amnesie. Denn er hatte es als selbstverständlich hingenommen, dass Miss Hawkwing diese Spalte nicht sah, so dass er sie bedenkenlos herumreichte. Albus würde damit nicht hausieren gehen. Aber dieser wusste nun auch, wo er sie persönlich einstufte.

Witzig und schlagfertig. Solche Prädikate ließ er nicht einmal seinen Slytherins zukommen. Bei anderen, die ihn nicht so gut kannten, würde es ein großes Wunder auslösen, dass er solche Worte überhaupt kannte.

Sein Blick wanderte zum Arbeitstisch. Heute musste ein Zauber herhalten, um alles zu säubern und aufzuräumen.

Es war spät und theoretisch dürfte ihm niemand und ausgerechnet hier unten begegnen. So viel Freude er daran empfand, anderen Häusern Punkte abzuziehen, so viel Spaß es ihm bereitete – im Moment wollte er einfach niemanden sehen. Er begab sich in seine Privaträume.

Während er sich bettfertig machte, spulte er den heutigen Abend Stück für Stück zurück und holte sich wieder alles ins Gedächtnis, was sie gesagt hatte. Es dauerte lange, ehe er einschlief. Selbst im Schlaf beschäftigte ihn diese eine einzige Frage.

Wer war Joaquin?

**xxxXXXxxx**

Während diese Unterhaltung im Kerker lief, saß Aniram ihren Worten getreu auf dem Fensterstock mit einem Glas Wasser in der Hand. Verträumt wanderte ihr Blick über den fremdartig erscheinenden Sternenhimmel.

Gab es dort oben Engel? Heute Abend hatte sie wirklich einen gebraucht und er war da gewesen. Ungefragt stand er neben ihr, hatte sie herausgerissen aus dem Sog, der sie unweigerlich verschlungen hätte. Hatte gehandelt, bevor es zu spät war. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass er über so viel Einfühlungsvermögen verfügte.

Sicherlich war sie die einzige Schülerin, die ihn jemals anders erlebte. Sie stand an den Abenden nicht diesem knurrigen, gereizten Snape gegenüber, der mit Freude Punkte abzog, wo es nur ging. Der alle sehr deutlich spüren ließ, für wie minderbemittelt er sie hielt und der sie auch genau so behandelte.

Es reizte sie unheimlich, ihn an seine Grenzen zu treiben. Gerade wegen seines Verhaltens im Unterricht. Trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl, er würde da sein, wenn man ihn brauchte.

Bevor sie ins Bett kroch, verpasste sie ihm einen höheren Level an Menschlichkeit.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Der nächste Morgen startete in altbewährter, schon zur Routine gewordener Manier. Aus dem Bett schälen, Frühstück einnehmen, zum Unterricht rasen, zum nächsten rasen, sich zwischendurch verlaufen… Zumindest begann er so für kleine, importierte Australier.

Ein alteingesessener Lehrer hingegen erwachte sehr viel unausgeschlafener und war demzufolge weitaus knurriger als sonst. Doch gerade deshalb legte er an diesem Morgen ein beinahe widernatürliches Verhalten an den Tag - er zog keine Punkte ab. Nicht auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle und nicht während des Frühstücks.

Zu sehr beschäftigte ihn die Frage, was und in welcher Form „es" heute auf ihn zurollen würde. Fast schon verzweifelt versuchte er einen Blick auf den Ravenclaw-Tisch zu erhaschen.

Selbstverständlich getarnt, so dass bei jedem das Gefühl aufkam, diese personifizierte Sicherheitseinrichtung von Hogwarts schlief nie und ihre Augen waren überall.

Seine Unsicherheit tarnte er mit Wutschnauben und umklammerte seinen Kaffeebecher. Gelächter. Wer wagte es…

„Es scheint ihr wieder gut zu gehen, Severus."

Dieser kurze Satz von Albus riss ihn empor.

„Sehr gut sogar. Ich weiß nicht, entweder hat sie die gesundheitliche Konstitution eines Pferdes oder sie ist eine exzellente Schauspielerin. Wenn du mich fragst, tendiere ich zu ersterem."

Während dieser Worte ruderte er mit den Armen über den Tisch, als wollte er von allem kosten.

Snape nickte. Schauspiel? Nie und nimmer. Dazu hatte sie ihn mehr als einmal mit ihrer eigenen Meinung konfrontiert. Mit Augen so schmal wie Schlitzen studierte er seinen Kaffee.

Ob es dem lebendigen Inhalt der Schule nicht langsam auffiel, dass sie ihn nie Sir nannte? Er grinste freudlos in sich hinein.

‚Sev, du siehst Gespenster. Die anderen nennt sie schließlich auch nicht so. Fragt sich nur, ob DIE es genauso ausdrücklich verlangt haben.'

Ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt befand er, dass dieses Lachen unerträglich wurde. Abrupt knallte er seinen Becher auf den Tisch und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort von der Lehrertafel.

Albus schaute ihm hinterher und bekam für einen kurzen Moment mit, dass Snapes Schritt stockte. Am Ravenclaw-Tisch.

„Hawkwing."

Hatte schon seine Annäherung für ein merkliches Absinken der Konversation gesorgt, brachte seine heiser gefauchte Anrede augenblicklich jede Unterhaltung zum Erliegen.

„Ja?"

Sie drehte sich kurz um und schaute ihm in die Augen. Eine deutliche Frage konnte sich darin nicht erkennen, demzufolge musste er schon sagen, was er wollte.

„Mitkommen."

Mit wehendem Umhang und langen Schritten stürmte er aus der Halle.

Mitkommen war keine Frage, aber eine Aufforderung. Seufzend drehte sich Aniram wieder um und schnappte sich noch ein Stückchen Obst.

„Immer ich." Sie versuchte, diesen Satz gelangweilt klingen zu lassen.

„Was will er denn diesmal von dir?"

Cho kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Ihre neue Mitschülerin schien ein begehrtes Studienobjekt von Professor Snape zu werden oder zu sein. Sie stellte sich die Frage, seit wie vielen Wochen diese Strafarbeit nun schon andauerte.

Aniram zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Frag mich mal was Leichteres. Ich bin ja nicht Snape." Grinsend verschwand sie vom Tisch. „Bis dann."

Die anderen schüttelten ebenfalls den Kopf und wünschten ihr Hals- und Beinbruch. Aniram war ihnen nach wie vor nicht geheuer, sie passte nicht ins europäische Konzept. Dass sich jemand so anders, so eigen und dadurch sehr oft auch daneben benahm, kannten sie einfach nicht.

Doch in Wirklichkeit waren sie froh, wenn dieser Kelch namens Strafarbeiten für Snape zu erledigen an ihnen vorbei flog. Scheinbar machte es ihr nichts aus, zu Snape zitiert zu werden.

Sie rannte die wenigen Schritte bis zur Tür, stieß sie auf und stand in der Eingangshalle. Suchend schaute sie sich um. Weit und breit kein Snape zu sehen. Was sollte das? Stand ihm heute der Sinn nach Verstecken spielen?

Schon wollte sie laut rufen, als es neben ihr zischte.

„Hierher."

Unendlich langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf und sah etwas hinter dem Pfeiler wackeln. Oder besser gesagt, sie sah etwas hinter dem Vorhang hinter dem Pfeiler wackeln. Also doch Verstecken und das am frühen Morgen.

Sie rollte mit den Augen und stapfte unwillig darauf zu. Mit verschränkten Armen umrundete sie sein Versteck und blieb vor ihm stehen.

„Jaaaa?"


	16. Kapitel 16

Hier kommt wieder Lesefutter. ;-) Mein Dank an alle Reviewer, die hier oder auch per Mail etwas hinterlassen haben.

An alle Nichtreviewer und trotzdem Leser #heftigst umärmel# sage ich effeff = viel Vergnügen! Vielleicht kann sich doch der eine oder andere dazu hinreißen lassen?

#stellt als Bestechung Mangostücke, Kekse und Schokofrösche in die Mitte#

And now - enjoy!

* * *

**Kapitel 16 - Verzögerungstaktik **

Warum um alles in der Welt hatte er sich Sorgen gemacht? Was vor ihm stand, unterschied sich nicht im Geringsten von der Person, die er kannte.

„Eigentlich wollte ich wissen…", kurz brach er ab.

Nein, unmöglich konnte er die Worte über die Lippen bringen, die auf seiner Zunge lauerten. Nie im Leben. Er konnte sie nicht fragen, wie es ihr ging. Also entschied er sich für einen Umweg, der, wie er hoffte, elegant genug war. Tief holte er Luft.

„Eigentlich wollte ich wissen, ob ich sicher gehen kann, dass Sie mein Verhalten von gestern nicht überall herumposaunen."

‚Oh verdammt, Sev, das war noch dämlicher als sie zu fragen, wie es ihr geht. Du lässt nach. Schon diesen Satz mit _eigentlich_ zu beginnen zeigt doch, dass du etwas ganz anderes wolltest.'

Aniram hingegen zog ob dieser Frage zischend die Luft ein. Sie hatte nicht übel Lust, ihm an die Kehle zu gehen.

„Ich glaube, Sie können sich diese Frage selbst beantworten."

Sie legte ihren Kopf schief und schaute ihn an. Warum stellte er ihr diese Frage? War der Hintergrund ein anderer? Ihr Gesicht wurde weicher und sie lenkte ein.

„Na ja, also sorry, ich hatte wohl eben kein Recht, so aufzufahren. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Aber mal ehrlich", sie senkte ihre Stimme noch mehr, „seh ich so doof aus?"

Ihr linker Mundwinkel hob sich. Mit ihrem Zeigefinger stupste sie ununterbrochen auf seine Brust.

„Ich teil doch meinen Engel mit niemandem." Um forsch nachzulegen. „Sehen wir uns heute Abend?"

Professor Severus Snape schnappte nach Luft, sehr viel Luft. Diese Frage wurde mit einer dermaßen großen Selbstverständlichkeit vorgetragen, als führe er sie nun schon seit Wochen in die teuersten Restaurants aus. Engel. Jetzt degradierte sie ihn schon zum Engel. Mit schwarzen Flügeln oder wie? Mit einem harten Schlucken bemühte er sich um Contenance.

‚Ich bin der Boss, ich bin der Boss.'

Einen mit diesen Worten beschrifteten Hammer ließ er unermüdlich auf einen Amboss knallen. Damit wollte er sich verdeutlichen, dass er wirklich der Boss war. Er war mittlerweile einiges gewohnt von ihr, aber dennoch ging es nicht an, dass sie so etwas sagte. Dass sie das mit der größten Selbstverständlichkeit hervorbrachte, als hätte sie ihn gebucht. Seine Haltung versteifte sich.

„Was wird das jetzt? Rent-a-Snape?"

Große, bernsteinfarbene Kulleraugen sahen ihn an. Dann folgte eine übertriebene Verbeugung.

„Oh, ziehen wir heute sämtliche Register unserer Kreativität? Ich verneige mich voller Ehrfurcht. Wollen wir eine Firma aufmachen und Kohle scheffeln?"

Snape schnaubte durch die Nase. Eine passende Antwort wollte ihm absolut nicht einfallen, also stampfte er einmal mit dem Fuß auf. Und noch einmal.

„Aber Sir!"

Aniram griff belustigt nach seinem Umhang und zog ihn wie einen Vorhang auseinander.

„Entschuldigen Sie meine offensichtliche Bildungslücke, aber handelt es sich hier um einen europäischen Fruchtbarkeitstanz?"

Den Umhang riss er wieder an sich und verkündete mit gefährlich schmalen Augen Punktabzug für Ravenclaw. Zehn. Eine bessere Zahl fiel ihm nicht ein. Es mussten zehn sein. Seine Rechnung war einfach: zehn bedeutete Hawkwing. Natürlich konnte er sich auch in die beinahe unerschwinglichen Weiten der Hundert vorwagen, aber da musste einiges passieren, bis das geschah. Dennoch hatte Ravenclaw dank ihrer Unbeherrschtheit ab und zu hundert Punkte weniger. Als er daran zurückdachte und sich damit ein gewisses Hochgefühl verschafft hatte, schnarrte er frostig.

„Bis heute Abend."

Momentan war er ihrer Schnoddrigkeit nicht gewachsen. Das ärgerte ihn maßlos. Jetzt, wo er wusste, dass sie in Ordnung war, nahm er sich vor, sie heute gründlich zur Schnecke zu machen.

Zu dem abzuarbeitenden Haufen, den er sich heute Abend als Extratour ausgedacht hatte, legte sie freiwillig mit diesem Auftritt noch eine Schaufel auf. Er würde sie auf dem falschen Fuß erwischen, unter Garantie. Zur Rede stellen wegen dem, was er entdeckt hatte, und wegen eben. Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. Es wurde Zeit, wirklich Zeit. Er platzte förmlich vor Spannung und konnte den Abend nicht erwarten.

Jedoch - seit wann hielt sich ein Snape an das Gesetz der Zeit? Seinen Unmut über diese missglückte Begegnung ließ er selbstverständlich schon in der ersten Klasse aus.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Ihr halbes Leben hätte Aniram jetzt für eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke gegeben. Denn im Kerker wäre sie jetzt lieber als im Highlight dieses Schlosses – Trelawneys Domizil. Ihr war absolut nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, sich dort oben jetzt beweihräuchern zu lassen, aber was blieb ihr schon übrig? Wahrsagen war der unangenehmste Unterricht in diesem Gemäuer.

Diesen schweren Duft - oder sollte sie das doch lieber als Gestank bezeichnen? – auf so engem Raum, den konnte maximal ein eingefleischter Masochist ertragen. Ihr dagegen wurde grässlich zumute. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht und würgte schon auf dem Hinweg.

Dass dieses völlig überflüssige Fach von Fliegen abgelöst wurde, heiterte sie etwas auf. Aber leider nur etwas. Denn zum vollkommenen Wohlbefinden trugen die Besen keineswegs bei. Sie erschienen ihr immer noch unheimlich. Aber wenigstens war sie an der frischen Luft. Also tat sie alles, was sie konnte, um Madam Hooch zufriedenzustellen.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Endlich, endlich abends. Sehr zum Unverständnis aller sich im Gemeinschaftsraum Aufhaltenden trat sie ihren Gang Richtung Kerker an. Sie trat ein ohne anzuklopfen. Einfach ohne nachzudenken, weil das schon Routine war. Dann blieb sie erschrocken in der Tür stehen.

Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte. Jeden Abend dasselbe Bild. Jetzt schaute er hoch und in seinem Blick spiegelte sich mindestens genauso viel Verwirrung wider wie in ihrem. Beider Augen flogen zur Uhr. Dreiviertel acht.

Sie machte den Anfang, bevor er sich überhaupt einen Satz zurechtlegen konnte.

„Soll ich auf dem Gang warten, bis es um acht ist?"

Selbstverständlich war es ein Scherz und sie machte noch einen Schritt vorwärts.

Ein unwirscher Federwink unterstrich seine folgenden Worte.

„Tun Sie das."

Mit heruntergeklapptem Unterkiefer trat Aniram den Rückzug an und schloss die Tür. Sie wusste nicht, dass Snape dort drinnen grinste wie ein Wahnsinniger.

‚Na bitte, wer sagt es denn? Aber in einer Viertelstunde musst du dich wieder einkriegen.'

**xxxXXXxxx**

Magdalena die Mimosenhafte hüstelte dezent. Aniram blieb wie ein Stock stehen und drehte nur die Augen in diese Richtung.

„Edward der Erfolglose ist heute dran. Oder besser gesagt gestern."

Nun folgte der Körper doch den Augen. „Ah ja, Edward. Sorry, Leute, ich war gestern, hm, indisponiert."

„Das war deutlich spürbar", meckerte Edward. „Also, was krieg ich?"

Aniram ging auf das Gemälde zu und besah sich alles genauestens. Im Vordergrund natürlich Edward höchstselbst, der sich in Positur warf. Seine Kleidung war zwar adlig, aber er sah nicht aus wie ein Magier. Aniram fragte sich, wo Snape den wohl ausgegraben hatte.

Wenn die große Narbe nicht wäre, die sich über die gesamte linke Gesichtshälfte zog, dann könnte man ihn beinahe als schön anzuschauen bezeichnen. Doch dagegen sprach mehr als deutlich der Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Wenn dort überhaupt von Ausdruck die Rede sein konnte. Sie wirkten finster, kalt und grausam.

Sie wirkten so wie der Rest, der ihn in seinem Rahmen umgab. Im Hintergrund baumelten einige Leichen an Bäumen und ein paar Hunde wurden auf Bauern gehetzt.

„Sag mal", fragte sie gedehnt, „wer hat dir eigentlich den Titel ‚Erfolglos' gegeben? Das muss ja ein ziemlicher Dussel gewesen sein."

Edward schnaubte. Als der Mensch da vor ihm fragte, wer auf diese Idee gekommen wäre, wollte er sofort hoheitsvoll sagen ‚ich'. Aber was war ein Dussel?

„Mit Verlaub, dürfte ich in Erfahrung bringen, was ein Dussel ist?"

Magdalena lachte sich schlapp.

„Da sieht man es mal wieder, in welchem Astloch deine Bildung stecken geblieben ist."

„Danke Magda", fuhr ihr Aniram grinsend in die Parade. „Ich weiß ja nicht, seit wann du hier rumhängst, aber wie wäre es, ab und zu die Ohren aufzusperren? Ich bin mir sicher, der Begriff Dussel wurde nicht erst in diesem Jahrhundert kreiert."

„Wohl wahr, wohl wahr", kam es zustimmend von einigen Seiten.

Sie seufzte tief auf, trat noch einen Schritt zurück und nahm Edward samt Umgebung kritisch in Augenschein. Dann blitzte sie ihn an und verkündete ihr Resultat. Was von den anderen Gemälden mit Beifall hingenommen wurde, löste bei ihm einen regelrechten Knick aus.

„Warum denn ausgerechnet so was?" Dabei rieb er sich unangenehm berührt den Hals.

„Mir war danach."

Dabei wippte sie auf den Zehenspitzen. Bevor sie sich noch mehr über den entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck amüsieren konnte, erklang es melodisch von vorn.

„Die Uhr, die Uhr."

Aniram fuhr auf. Du lieber Himmel, gerade rechtzeitig. Nicht, dass sie noch aufgerufen wurde. Als sie versuchte, sich ein Wartezimmer für den Kerker vorzustellen, begann sie zu kichern. Schnell rannte sie nach vorn und warf Magdalena zwei Kusshände zu.

„Ich danke dir, du warst zwar ein Biest, bist aber ein Schatz."

Diese Worte hatten zur Folge, dass das Porträt gleich zwei Nummern größer wurde.

Für den jetzigen Einzug der Gladiatoren in der Einzahl nahm sie sich vor, besonders laut und deutlich zu klopfen. Es musste ja nicht zwingend ein gemorstes S.O.S. herauskommen. Sie rieb sich ihre Hände und freute sich schon auf das Gesicht. Ihre Faust glitt unendlich langsam nach oben und dann donnerte sie gegen die Kerkertür.

Allerdings musste sie alles an Imagination aufbringen, was sie hatte, denn die Kerkertür war weg, ihr Schlag ging ins Leere und von der Wucht nach vorn gerissen flog sie Snape in die Arme. Statt die Kerkertür mit einem Fausthieb zu liebkosen, tat sie das mit seiner Brust.

Dem Meister blieb die Luft weg ob des unerwarteten Schlages.

„So hastig, Miss Hawkwing?", schnappte er. „Sie scheinen sich ja regelrecht darum zu reißen, jeden Abend hier Eintritt zu erhalten. Egal, mit welchen Mitteln."

Bevor er zur Tür gegangen war, hatte er einen Blick an die Uhr geworfen und festgestellt, dass die Zeit um war. Warum sie nicht pünktlich hereinkam, wunderte ihn. Also musste er sie wohl holen. Jetzt hatte sie sich an seinen Umhang gekrallt, der auf sie eine scheinbar ebenso große Anziehungskraft zu haben schien.

Aniram hing an ihm und innerlich bettelte sie darum, nur nicht rot geworden zu sein. So wenig ihr sonst alles andere ausmachte, aber irgendwie – irgendwie – seit gestern… Dann hob sie den Kopf mit dem altbekannten Grinsen.

Ein bisschen Zupfen an seinem Umhang, ein Zurechtschütteln ihres Umhangs und für ihre Begriffe war der Status quo wiederhergestellt.

„Na ja, wer mich rauswirft, der muss damit rechnen, dass ich mit dem doppelten Elan wieder reinkomme. Sozusagen. Und entschuldigen Sie bitte die Falten in Ihrem Umhang, das war gewiss keine Absicht."

Mit diesen Worten drängelte sie ihn beiseite, begab sich nach vorn und blieb vor dem Rezept stehen.

Seinen Vorstellungen konnte sie damit gar nicht nahe genug kommen. Sie übertraf sie beinahe. Snape fand das äußerst passend, genau da wollte er sie haben. Auch wenn ihn ihre Selbstsicherheit, mit der sie dorthin spazierte, überhaupt nicht zusagte.

Ein Fakt hatte sich aber mit ihrem Einmarsch ins Hirn gegraben: sollte er jemals auf lebensrettende Maßnahmen wie eine Herzmassage angewiesen sein, würde er sich an sie wenden. Unauffällig rieb er sich seine Brust. Verflucht, hatte das Mädchen einen Schlag!

Aniram, die ins Rezept vertieft war und dem Geschehen hinter ihr absolut keine Beachtung mehr geschenkt hatte, zuckte zusammen, als die Tür krachend ins Schloss fiel und mit einem Versiegelungszauber belegt wurde. Sie blinzelte, als er auf sie zukam.

Irgendetwas stimmte doch heute nicht. Absolut nicht. Noch dazu, weil er sich so locker auf die Tischkante setzte.

Von dort aus nahm er den Faden der am Morgen gestarteten und leider nicht zu seinen Gunsten gelaufenen Konversation wieder auf.

„Sie sind also wieder vollkommen in Ordnung?"

Inhalt und Tonfall der Frage passten überhaupt nicht zusammen, resümierte sie kurzerhand. Es klang auf eine eigenartige Art und Weise hinterhältig. Doch Aniram entschied sich für eine kurze Antwort.

„Ja, bin ich. Weshalb fragen Sie?"

Genüsslich zog er es in die Länge.

„Dazu komme ich gleich." Er glitt vom Tisch und lief um sie herum. „Sind Sie im Vollbesitz Ihrer geistigen Kräfte?"

„Häh? Wird das ne Gerichtsverhandlung? Vielleicht noch mit nem Urteil?"

„Das könnte durchaus sein. Also, Sie haben meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet."

Aniram zuckte darauf nur die Schultern und bejahte. Ein Blick in seine Augen zeigte ihr etwas Lauerndes. Sie fühlte sich immer unwohler.

Ein Gefühl, das er strategisch günstig unterstrich, indem er sich schon wieder bewegte und zurück auf die andere Seite schlich.

„Gut, dann muss ich auch nicht zimperlich sein."

Herrlich, wie sie zusammenzuckte. Er fragte sich, was wohl jetzt in ihrem Kopf vorging. Im lockeren Plauderton wurde er das los, was er wollte.

„Können Sie mir einen plausiblen, absolut nachvollziehbaren Grund nennen, weshalb Sie diesen Trank mit einem Retardationszauber belegt haben?"

Aniram starrte geradeaus auf das Corpus Delicti. Wie zum Teufel hatte er das herausgefunden? Diese Frage beschäftigte sie immens. Anschließend studierte sie intensiv die Kerkerfliesen und musste zu ihrem Leidwesen feststellen, dass alle gleich aussahen.

So verloren, reglos und AUSNAHMSWEISE einmal sprachlos, das sorgte dafür, dass sich Snape in diesem Moment gleichermaßen als König, Kaiser und Gott fühlte.

„Na was denn, was denn, wir werden doch wohl nicht sprachlos sein? Ich glaube, dafür sollte ich unbedingt noch eine Spalte einrichten, finden Sie nicht auch? Die Gelegenheiten, bei denen man eine Miss Hawkwing in diesem Zustand erleben darf, sind so selten, dass sie unbedingt schriftlich festgehalten werden müssen."

Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes erweiterte er ihr Dokument entsprechend und wartete immer noch auf eine Antwort.

Sie kam ihm auf die ungewöhnlichste Art und Weise entgegen. In Form eines spitzbübischen Lächelns und eines Glückwunsches.

„Zwei zu Eins. Ich gebe mich geschlagen", grinste sie. „Aber nun müssen Sie mir auch verraten, wie Sie dahinter gekommen sind."

„Müssen?"

Aniram ließ sich von nichts beirren, auch nicht von seiner recht fassungslosen Frage, und nickte eifrig.

Er erklärte, was er gestern getan hatte, nachdem offensichtlich war, dass die leuchtende Zeile für sie abgehakt war, aber trotzdem noch eine Zutat abgemessen auf dem Arbeitstisch stand.

„Ansonsten, meine Teuerste, wäre ich wohl bis heute in dem Glauben, es würde sich um einen äußerst komplizierter Trank handeln, der ewig nicht fertig wird. Aber mit Zwei zu Eins gebe ich mich nicht zufrieden. Denn jetzt will ICH wissen, warum Sie das getan haben."

Trotzig schob Aniram die Unterlippe vor. Ihr erschien es unvorstellbar, den wahren Grund zu nennen. Bis jetzt war sie der felsenfesten Überzeugung gewesen, er würde ihre Trickserei nicht entdecken. Demzufolge hatte sie sich für den Ernstfall auch keine plausible Ausrede zurechtgelegt. Aber getreu dem Motto „Ehrlich währt am längsten" holte sie tief Luft und platzte heraus.

„Wenn der Zauber nicht gewesen wäre, dann wäre dieser Trank bereits vor vier Wochen fertig geworden. Und, äh, dann hätte ich ja nichts mehr zu tun."

Bei diesen Worten heftete sie ihre Augen an den Kessel, als würde er den Mittelpunkt des Universums darstellen.

Snape bekam Augen wie Dumbledore, wenn dieser staunte. Sie WOLLTE hier unten sein? Egal, wie er war, was er war, obwohl er sie anfangs reichlich degradiert hatte? Sie schien wirklich nichts zu stören. Ein kleines Stimmchen im Hinterkopf fragte lauernd, ob er sie überhaupt gehen lassen wollte. Er grinste in sich hinein. Denn wenn sie geahnt hätte, dass er irgendwelche Tränke erfunden hätte, nur um sie in seiner Nähe zu haben, dann hätte sie mit Sicherheit nicht zu solch drastischen Mitteln gegriffen.

„Miss Hawkwing, Miss Hawkwing, schade, dass ich Ihnen das Wichtigste verschwiegen habe. Das ist nur die erste Seite der Arbeitsanleitung."

„Ehrlich?" Unvermittelt kam wieder Leben in sie. „Klasse. Und…"

„Und jetzt wollen wir doch dafür sorgen, dass der Trank nach dem Kobrablut so aussieht wie vorgeschrieben, nicht wahr?"

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den Kessel und wollte ansetzen, als seine Hand beiseite gestoßen wurde.

„Nein, das geht mit Ihrem nicht. Ich kann den Zauber nur mit meinem Zauberstab aufheben."

Er schnaubte. „Tatsächlich? Seit wann ist der Zauberstab einer Schülerin stärker als der eines Lehrers?"

„Das hat doch damit nichts zu tun, wer stärker ist. Aber heben Sie mal einen australischen Zauber mit einem europäischen Zauberstab auf." Sie grinste. „Ein absolutes no go."

Snape fragte sich, worin sich diese Zauberstäbe wohl unterschieden. Australisch hin oder her. Dann vernahm er zum ersten Mal einen Zauber aus ihrem Mund. Einen bekannten Zauber, aber doch fremd. Es klang wie ein Donnergrollen, das da mitschwang, als sie befahl: „_Accelere_!"

Sofort sah der Trank aus wie vorgesehen. Aber dieser Spruch! Was hatten die Australier für Intonationen? Klang etwa auch ein simples _Alohomora_ wie Wassergluckern? Wundern oder nachfragen verbot sich von selbst. Das wäre ja noch schöner, wenn er in seinem eigenen Kerker als Bittsteller auftrat.

„Dann können Sie beruhigt weitermachen. Jetzt, wo Sie wissen, dass noch viel Arbeit vor Ihnen liegt." Damit ließ er sie stehen.

Als er sich seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung widmen wollte, dem Verteilen von schlechten Noten, bekam er zum ersten Mal ein Gefühl dafür, wie sich Minerva fühlen musste. Oft genug hatte sie es erwähnt, dass diese Zaubersprüche über ihr Begriffsvermögen gingen. Begriffsvermögen wohl weniger, sondern Hörvermögen. Bei Minerva wollte ein solcher Satz einiges heißen.

Minervas Schilderung wurde um einiges glaubhafter. Die anderer Lehrer wohl genauso. Er selbst hatte schließlich bis heute noch nie einen Zauberspruch von ihr gehört. Es fiel dennoch schwer, sich eine Miss Hawkwing neben ihrem korrekt verzauberten Resultat vorzustellen, die steif und fest behauptete, mit europäischen Zauberstäben würde der Zauber wirkungslos verpuffen oder sich ins Gegenteil verdrehen. Anders könnte sie es eben nicht. Punkt. Dieser Punkt musste für seine Kollegen doch relativ schmerzhaft sein.

Minerva hatte selbst erzählt, dass sie einmal einen Spruch hatte kopieren wollen, aber die Behauptungen von Miss Hawkwing bestätigt sah. Es ging nicht. Snape brannte natürlich die Frage unter den Fingern, zwischen den Lippen oder wo auch immer, wie denn ein richtiger australischer Spruch klang. Also kein bekannter, der nur anders ausgesprochen wurde, sondern ein völlig fremder.

Schon allein das war Triebfeder genug, Tränke zu erfinden und sie allabendlich arbeiten zu lassen. Alles würde er dafür tun, um sie nicht nur in halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit Tränke brauen zu sehen, sondern ihr auch einmal einen Zauber zu entlocken.

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf, vertiefte sich in seine selbst auferlegte Arbeit und hatte kurze Zeit später alles um sich herum vergessen. Bis ihm auffiel, dass sie schon wieder so merkwürdig ruhig war. Verdutzt hielt er inne, sah sie aber noch arbeiten, hörte sie kurz aufseufzen und summen.

Wenigstens sang sie heute keine Oper oder deklamierte gar Shakespeare. Unbewusst und unwillkürlich spitzte er die Ohren, als das Summen von leisem Singen abgelöst wurde. Die Melodie kam ihm bekannt vor.

„Was ist das, was Sie da laufend summen? Das hatten Sie doch schon gestern."

„Oh ja", antwortete sie, während sie die Wurzel der Akelei reinigte. „Das ist „Angels" von Robbie Williams. Ich brauch wohl nicht erst zu fragen, ob Sie das kennen, oder?"

„Oder, oder", ahmte er sie pikiert nach, „ich kann Ihr ‚oder' schon bald nicht mehr hören. Klären Sie mich stattdessen auf, bevor ich ungehalten werde."

Aniram lächelte und fror den Trank kurz ein. Anschließend zauberte sie erst einmal eine Projektion von Robbie Williams mitten in den Kerker. Dann wandte sie sich um und sang mit.

Snape glaubte zu träumen, denn ihr Zauberstab sah gar nicht mehr aus wie ein Zauberstab. Eher wie ein kurzer, schmaler Streifen mit einer Art Gitter an dem Ende, wo ihr Mund war. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen. Was sie in der Hand hielt, erkannte er schon als Muggel-Sonorus, aber er hatte noch nie gesehen, dass sich ein Zauberstab ohne Spruch in etwas anderes verwandeln konnte.

Die Hausaufgaben vor sich, die Feder in der rechten Hand, den Kopf in die linke gestützt, so schaute er von diesem durchscheinenden Bild zu ihr und wieder zurück. Sie sang immer begeisterter mit. Dann scholl es durch seinen Kerker.

And through it all, she offers me protection

a lot of love and affection

whether I'm right or wrong.

Bei diesen Zeilen hatte sie ihre freie Hand zur Faust geballt, an ihr Herz gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Die Hand, die die Feder hielt, ruhte inzwischen auf dem Pult. Fasziniert hörte er zu. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, über wie viele Facetten sie wohl noch verfügen mochte. Bis heute hatte sie ihm eine ordentliche Bandbreite offenbart. Frech, schnoddrig, intelligent, humorvoll, ja, verdammt, witzig und schlagfertig und überdies unheimlich mutig.

Das letzte Adjektiv schrieb er ihr zu, nicht weil sie sich ihm gegenüber im Ton vergriffen und zu einer Entschuldigung angesetzt hatte, sondern wenn er an die vergangene Nacht dachte. In seinen Augen gehörte schon beinahe Todesmut dazu, ein Gebäude wieder zu betreten, in dem man kurz zuvor wie ein Taschenmesser zusammengeklappt war. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

And down the waterfall  
wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
when I come to call

Eine Drehung ihres Körpers, ein elegantes Einfangen der Melodie durch das Ausstrecken ihres Armes, der dabei durch die Abbildung fuhr und als sie wieder herumkam, war ihr Haupt gesenkt. Sie fuhr sich durch die Locken, so wie gestern Nacht. Übergangslos wurde ihre Stimme leiser, sie hob ihren Kopf und sang wahrscheinlich den Rest des Refrains.

she won't forsake me

I'm loving angels instead

Beim letzten Satz hatte sie die Augen aufgeschlagen und blickte ihn an.

Noch gefangen im Lied, dem Text, der Melodie, merkte sie nicht, wohin sie schaute und wie.

Er war schlichtweg überrollt. Aber was riss ihn am meisten mit? Er konnte sich diese Frage selbst nicht beantworten. Ihre Vortragsweise? Der Text? Schutz, Liebe, Zuneigung, egal, ob im Recht oder Unrecht - Engel.

Ihre Bemerkung von heute morgen scheuchte sein Gehirn auf. Eine Weile starrten sie sich stumm an.

Aniram senkte als erste den Blick.

„Das ist wunderschön, nicht?"

Sie wischte Robbie Williams wieder aus der Luft und drohte scherzhaft mit dem Zauberstab, der sich wohl eigenständig zurückverwandelt hatte.

„So, jetzt kennen Sie einen Muggelsong und einen Muggelsänger. Er ist übrigens Brite."

„Danke für Präsentation und Information. Muggel interessieren mich nicht ein bisschen, aber sollte es einmal notwendig sein, kann ich mitreden."

Professor Snape war froh, nicht nur eine Antwort herausgewürgt zu haben, die lediglich aus einem Wort bestand. Mit einem unterdrückten Lächeln applaudierte er langsam.

„Meine Hochachtung. Wenn Sie etwas tun, dann mit voller Hingabe. Sie haben meinen Horizont entschieden erweitert."

Das Wort entschieden gehörte definitiv in die Sparte Sarkasmus und es war ihm egal, ob und wie sie es interpretierte. Sie würde schon die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen, denn auf den Kopf gefallen war sie nicht.

Aniram verbeugte sich und ging wieder zum Tisch zurück. Zu ihrem Glück gab es diesen speziellen Zauber, aufgrund dessen sie den Trank ab und zu allein lassen konnte. Ob es etwas Ähnliches hier gab? Wäre interessant zu erfahren. Wenn sie sich Professor McGonagalls Reaktionen ins Gedächtnis rief, dann wohl eher nicht. Ohne ihr Dazutun hoben sich ihre Mundwinkel und sie zerschnitt die gereinigte Akelei-Wurzel, maß sorgfältig sie die genaue Menge ab und gab sie zum Trank. Mit ihrem Zauberstab markierte sie die nächste Zeile. Und seufzte.

Argwöhnisch kam es von hinten: „Was gibt es denn nun schon wieder?"

„Es ist ein bisschen öde. Jetzt muss der Trank eine halbe Stunde köcheln, bevor ich wieder daran arbeiten kann. Ich glaube, ich muss mir was einfallen lassen."

Snape wappnete sich gegen alles, was jetzt kommen könnte. Öde? Seit wann war Zaubertrankbrauerei öde?

„Wie verbringen Sie denn zu Hause Ihre Zeit zwischen den einzelnen Arbeitsschritten? SOLLTE ein Trank einmal eine halbe Stunde köcheln muss."

„Na, man darf doch nicht am Kessel festfrieren, oder?"

„Ich denke, Sie arbeiten an fünf Kesseln gleichzeitig?"

„Richtig, trotzdem haben wir zwischendrin noch Zeit."

Er gab ein undefinierbares Geräusch von sich. Zehn Tränke am Stück und dann noch zwischendurch herumalbern? Nach Möglichkeit ganze Opern aufführen? Er schüttelte den Kopf und schaute auf ihren Rücken.

„Ich glaube, das ist nicht nur ein TRICK, mit dem Sie Ihre Arbeitsgeschwindigkeit forcieren."

Aniram wackelte mit dem Kopf und entschied sich weder für eine Seit- noch eine Auf- und Abwärtsbewegung. Also konnte dieses Wackeln ein Ja oder Nein gleichermaßen ausdrücken.

Darüber hinaus hatte sie eigentlich mehr Initiative erwartet. War er heute wirklich so schwer von Begriff? Sie hoffte, dass er baldmöglichst konkret fragte, was man unter ‚Nicht festfrieren dürfen' oder ‚Zeit haben' verstand. Sonst wollte er doch auch alles wissen.

Doch allem Anschein nach zog er es vor, nicht selbst zu denken, sondern wieder einmal erleuchtet zu werden. Das konnte er gerne haben. Sie ging zwei Schritte zurück.

„Prim, Second, Tierce."

Sie hüpfte dabei locker herum und schwang ihren Zauberstab wie einen Degen.

Er holte tief Luft, massierte vorerst seine malträtierten Schläfen und lehnte sich dann beinahe amüsiert zurück.

„Wollen Sie mir ernsthaft einreden, Sie können fechten?"

Na endlich! Aniram schickte ein Stoßgebet nach Australien. Mit einem dicken Grinsen im Gesicht drehte sie sich um.

„Ich will es Ihnen nicht einreden, ich kann fechten."


	17. Kapitel 17

**Kapitel 17 –Das Duell**

Aniram stocherte noch eine Weile mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Luft herum.

„Wissen Sie, Klingenparaden, Körperparaden, Stakkati und all der Kram, dem könnte ich wirklich alles abgewinnen. Nebenbei macht es unheimlich viel Spaß. Auch wenn Sie wenig Spaß verstehen, fechten können Sie allemal. Wollen wir wetten?"

Diese Worte ließ sie erst einmal sinken. Doch nicht allzu lange.

„Okay, sagen wir mal so, ob nun bewusst oder unbewusst ausgeführt, aber Sie haben schon einmal mit einer Septime gekontert und welcher Laie würde postwendend aus meinem Geschwafel die Tätigkeit des Fechtens ableiten? Nein, nein, Sie können das. Wollen wir?"

Auffordernd wedelte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab. Dass er heute aber wirklich so ausgesprochen geistesträge war! Aniram fragte sich, wie deutlich sie wohl noch werden musste.

Träge erhob er sich, ein undefinierbares Grinsen um die Mundwinkel.

„Nehmen Sie sich in Acht, Sie fordern einen Meister heraus."

„Ich hab bei einigen alten Meistern gelernt."

Er würde sich wundern, wie alt. Wenn er diesen Satz richtig interpretieren konnte, grenzte das schon an ein Wunder. Aber das war ihr im Augenblick egal, sie wollte sich doch nur bewegen. Der Zeitpunkt würde kommen, an dem er registrieren musste, dass sie nicht nur fechten konnte. Lächelnd prüfte sie die Schärfe ihres Zauberstabes.

„Also, wie sieht es aus? Ich würde den Meister gern kennen lernen. Vielleicht hat er seine Meisterin gefunden?"

Dieser Hieb, ausnahmsweise nicht mit dem Zauberstab versetzt, musste noch sein, der ging runter wie Öl.

„Machen wir uns eine Planche? Bitte, sonst wird diese halbe Stunde unheimlich langweilig."

Da er jetzt um den Schreibtisch herumgekommen war, schoss sie übergangslos auf ihn zu und überrannte ihn mit Prim, Second und Tierce. In schneller Abfolge kombinierte sie die Klingenbewegungen, um dann erstaunt innezuhalten.

„Oh, Sie haben sogar pariert und sich zu einer Riposte hinreißen lassen. Bravo. Aber ich bin mir sicher, weiter als bis drei können Sie nicht zählen."

Gähnend wandte sie sich ab und stapfte wieder auf den Kessel zu, in der Hoffnung, dass diese Herausforderung wirkte.

Jetzt reichte es ihm wirklich. Mit diesen Attacken hatte sie ihn eben völlig überrumpelt. Aber wenn sie ein Duell haben wollte, sollte sie es bekommen. Wenn es auch ein außergewöhnliches Duell war. Bei Merlins Unterhosen, welche gestörten Menschen schlugen mit dem Zauberstab um sich im Wahn, es seien Degen?

Dennoch, diese Chance wollte er sich keinesfalls entgehen lassen. Schon um ihr zu beweisen, dass er ein Meister war.

Sie hatte Recht, er konnte fechten. Diesmal würde er ein für alle Mal dafür sorgen, dass sie unterlag.

Schnell sorgte er mit seinem Zauberstab dafür, dass die Schulbänke an die Wand krachten und somit genügend Platz für zwei Fechter war. Nicht nur genügend, sondern sehr viel Platz.

Ein kleines Stimmchen, das er allerdings schnell mundtot machte, sagte ihm, dass er gerade im Begriff war, etwas noch nie da Gewesenes zu tun. Sein anderes kleines Stimmchen konterte mit einem trotzigen ‚Na, wenn schon, wann habe ich die Gelegenheit zum Fechten?'

Außerdem war er sich absolut sicher, dass sie nicht lange durchhalten würde. Er öffnete seinen Umhang, nahm ihn ab und warf ihn beiseite.

„Das käme auf einen Versuch an, Miss Hawkwing."

Aniram drehte sich um und konnte nun wirklich ein Funkeln in den Augen nicht unterdrücken. Ihr Umhang wanderte in dieselbe Ecke und sie wies mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die eiligst errichtete Planche.

Es blieb lediglich die Frage im Raum hängen, was er unter einer Planche verstand. Der ganze Kerker war leergefegt.

„Wie ich sehe, übertreiben Sie immer noch hoffnungslos, wenn Sie etwas anderes zaubern. Will ich ein Feuer, sorgen Sie für einen Vulkanausbruch, will ich eine Planche, stehe ich mitten im Outback."

Die Planche war wirklich so aalglatt wie das Outback an vielen Stellen und machte ihre Hoffnung auf ein Fechten im Jean-Marrais-Stil zunichte. Hatte sie ihn aber nun schon so weit bekommen, dass er überhaupt fechten wollte, focht sie auf allem.

Hoch erhobenen Hauptes begab sie sich in die Mitte, glitt in die lockere Beinposition, hob den linken Arm nach oben und hielt mit angewinkeltem Arm den Zauberstab vor sich.

"En garde! Près?"

Ihrem Gegenüber räumte sie dieselbe Möglichkeit des Aufbaus ein und erwartete seine Bereitschaft.

„Ständig am Meckern, Hawkwing? Allez!"

Kurze Zeit später hallte der Kerker von eigenartigen Begriffen wider. Sie schlugen sich im Wechsel Prim, Second, Tierce, Quart, Quint, Sixte, Septime und Oktave um die Ohren.

Der dabei gezeigte Körpereinsatz konnte allerdings nicht konträrer sein. Irgendwann hielt sie inne.

„Stooooopp! Oh Mann", Aniram fuchtelte herum, „können Sie nix weiter als das? Das nennen Sie einen Meister? Keine Einladung, keine Finte, keine Battuta, keine Imbroccata, nur ein bisschen Passanta Sotto, Parade und Riposte? Das ist jämmerlich, was sie draufhaben. Soll ich Ihnen ernsthaft ein „D" für „Defeat" eintragen?"

Es stimmte, er hatte sich lediglich auf ein gutes Parieren beschränkt, sich jedoch Angriffe verkniffen. Aber mit dieser Provokation hatte sie ihn genau da, wo sie ihn wahrscheinlich haben wollte. Ob sie das wusste?

„Natürlich nicht, ich lege Wert auf ein V. Also noch mal von vorn. En garde."

Erneut gingen sie in Schlagabtausch. Diesmal wesentlich heftiger. Während er auf ihre Schultern achtete, fand er trotzdem noch Zeit, kurz in ihre Augen zu schauen. Wie er bereits mehrmals festgestellt hatte - wenn sie etwas tat, dann mit hundertprozentigem Körpereinsatz.

„Wie wäre es mit einer Oktave? Jetzt machen Sie doch endlich mal was Anständiges! Wie alt sind Sie überhaupt? Ich meine, für den Fall, dass ich vielleicht mehr Nachsicht walten lassen sollte."

Spöttelnd, aber dennoch konzentriert hieb sie auf ihn ein und trieb ihn zwei Schritte zurück.

„Anständig? Ich kann Ihnen zeigen, was anständig ist. Aber dann vergeht dir Hören und Sehen. Und mein Alter geht dich absolut nichts an."

Sie knurrte: „Dann komm endlich aus deiner Höhle, du alter Brummbär."

Mit einem breiten Grinsen schoss er auf sie zu und eröffnete diesen Gang. Wirklich bewundernswert, was sie da an den Tag legte. Er stellte sich vor, es wären richtige Degen, ein richtiges Duell. Einfach traumhaft. Er fühlte sich im siebten Fechterhimmel.

Aniram schwang ihren Zauberstab so schnell in der Luft und erwiderte seine Vorgaben, dass ihr Gesicht fast nicht mehr zu sehen war. Es wurde vom herumwirbelnden Zauberstab verwischt. Genauso arbeitete sie an den Tränken. ZU schnell für einen normalen Menschen.

Doch als er sich mit diesen Gegebenheiten auseinandersetzte, überkam ihn schlagartig die Erkenntnis, dass er nicht einen einzigen fechtenden Schüler in Hogwarts kannte.

Verflucht! Diese kurze Zeit der Unachtsamkeit war viel zu viel. Vom Schwung einer Halbkreisparade getrieben beschrieb sein Zauberstab einen eleganten Bogen und landete an der Wand, von der er abprallte und auf den Boden flog. Schon das Geräusch bereitete ihm einen körperlich unerträglichen Schmerz. Nun gut, sie bekam ein V und er ein D.

„Habe ich Sie mit meiner Neuvième dermaßen aus der Fassung gebracht? Darf ich davon ausgehen, dass Sie sich geschlagen geben?"

Ihren Zauberstab hielt Aniram dicht an seine Kehle.

„Wenn es sein muss."

Er ließ sich zu einem kurzen Brummeln herab, denn das gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Aber dass sie ihn besiegt hatte, musste sie doch nicht mehr in der Erinnerung behalten. Beinahe hätte sich dieses hinterhältige Grinsen, das hinter seiner Maske lauerte, auf sein Gesicht geschlichen.

„Auf die Knie!"

„Meinen Sie nicht, damit sprengen Sie die Grenzen? Weshalb sollte ich vor einem Zauberstab auf die Knie sinken?"

Er wollte an ihr vorbeispazieren, als ihn ihr spöttischer Tonfall aufhielt.

„Zauberstab?"

Aniram wirkte leicht amüsiert. Snapes Augen nahmen nur etwas Glänzendes wahr. Das war ein Säbel, der da unter seinem Kinn hing. Definitiv ein Säbel.

„Oh nein, ich Schusselchen, ich bin doch in Schottland, nicht wahr? Also, her mit dem Zweihandschwert."

Wenn seine Augen in der Lage dazu wären, ihren angestammten Platz zu verlassen, dann würden sie es jetzt auf der Stelle tun. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen. Doch, beim Muggel-Sonorus. Was konnte dieser Zauberstab noch? Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Für kurze Zeit hielt sie wieder ihren Zauberstab in der Hand und meinte locker: „Wird mir doch zu schwer. Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie die früher damit rumgelaufen sind, von der Handhabung ganz zu schweigen."

*zack* Ein Säbel. „Also, auf die Knie."

Professor Snape rührte sich nicht. Er dachte nicht im Traum daran.

Ein Aufblitzen zog über ihr Gesicht.

„Oh, ob das Ding auch schneidet? Kleiner Skeptiker. Dann hoffe ich im Interesse Ihres wundervoll nachtschwarzen Umhangs, im Reparieren sind Sie Meis-ter."

Mit dem Aufrufezauber holte sie seinen Umhang, ließ ihn in der Luft schweben und beschrieb mit dem Säbel vor seinem Gesicht einen vollendeten Kreis. Es ertönte ein kurzes Ratschen und sein Umhang hing in zwei Teilen in der Luft. Die Säbelspitze widmete daraufhin ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder voll und ganz seiner Kehle.

„Naaa? Lange kann ich das nämlich nicht mehr halten."

Er wusste nicht warum und wann, aber plötzlich kniete er vor ihr. Viel zu spät dämmerte ihm, was er da tat. Merlin, nein! Schon wollte er wieder aufspringen, als er stärkeres Gewicht auf seiner Schulter fühlte. Snape warf einen zaghaften Blick auf seine linke Schulter und erspähte ein Schwert.

Ein richtiges Schwert? Beinahe war er versucht, den heutigen Abend wegen Sauerstoffmangel und folglich nicht richtig funktionierendem Gehirn ins Reich der Illusionen zu befördern.

Vom Schwert hatte er genug gesehen, also schaute er nach oben in ihr Gesicht, das ihn mehr als breit angrinste.

„Das könnt ihr mit euren Stecken nicht, hm?"

Nachdenklich schaute sie ihn an. „Die Haare", sie glitt mit dem Schwert darunter, „die Haare sind zu lang. Es sei denn, ich bin an einen Highlander geraten. Film gesehen? Ich glaube kaum. Wie es aussieht, ist dir „Highlander" kein Begriff. Ich finde, wir zwei sollten bei Gelegenheit unbedingt mal ins Kino gehen. Auch wenn Christopher Lambert einen Silberblick hat. Also Unwürdiger…"

Sie stellte sich in Positur und begann zu reden.

„Ich, Aniram Hawkwing von Australien, vom vor mir Knienden irrtümlicherweise als Aniram die Unmögliche, Aniram die Unausstehliche und Aniram, die nicht mein Bad benutzen darf Bezeichnete, schlage dich, Severus Snape, mit der mir von Merlin und seinem Bart verliehenen Macht zum Ritter. Mit diesem Titel ist die Herrschaft über den Kerker und alle angrenzenden Labore verbunden."

Würdevoll trat sie einen Schritt zurück und machte aus dem Schwert wieder in einen Zauberstab.

„Erhebt Euch, Sir Severus Snape!"

Sie zuckte kurz zurück. „Meine Güte, so viele S in einem Namen, unglaublich."

Noch nie hatte ein Mensch Professor Snape mit heruntergeklapptem Unterkiefer gesehen, aber sie kam in diesen Hochgenuss.

Ritter? Er war ein Ritter? Und was interessierten ihn Film und Kino und Silberblick zusammen? Gar nichts. Da beschäftigte ihn schon mehr die Frage, was sie aus ihrem Zauberstab noch machen konnte.

Mit Schwung steckte Aniram ihren Zauberstab in eine imaginäre Schwertscheide. Natürlich flog er nach hinten und schlitterte eine Weile auf dem Boden.

Mit den Worten „Huch, mein Schwert" jagte sie ihrem Zauberstab hinterher.

Gerade noch im Hochrappeln begriffen, musste Snape unwillkürlich grinsen und schaffte es nicht, sich aus seiner Position hochzustemmen. Nicht deshalb, weil sie ihrem ominösen Schwert hinterher jagte, sondern WIE sie es tat. Auf allen Vieren robbte sie ihrem Zauberstab hinterher und er sah nur noch ihren Hintern.

Er begann zu lachen, erst leise, dann immer lauter. Er stellte sich gerade vor, wie jemand normalerweise aussah, der gerade eine Person zum Ritter geschlagen hatte. Es entsprach dem Erscheinungsbild von Miss Hawkwing in keiner Weise.

Aniram versuchte sich umzudrehen und linste durch ihre Locken. Wenn ihr Schwert schon mal den Abgang machte, dann richtig. Ärgerlich krabbelte sie unter den Arbeitstisch.

„Was machen Sie denn, Sir, wenn sich Ihr Zauberstab verabschiedet? Sir."

Er erhob sich und ging langsam nach vorn, um mit dem verschüchterten Tierbaby unter seinem Tisch zu sprechen.

„Mit Sicherheit nicht dasselbe wie Sie. Denn da ich – obwohl europäisch - doch ein klein wenig höher entwickelt zu sein scheine, würde ich es doch lieber mit einem Aufrufezauber versuchen. Ich bin mir sicher, auf diese Art und Weise halte ich mein Arbeitsinstrument schneller wieder in der Hand."

Spott, Spott, Spott hagelte auf sie ein. Sie hätte ihn wirklich ZERschlagen sollen. Zornig wollte Aniram auffahren, das einzige Hindernis zwischen der Zielperson ihrer Schimpfkanonade stellte der Arbeitstisch dar. So schnell wie möglich wuchtete sie sich hoch.

„Sie undankbarer Wicht, Sie…!"

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn die Konsistenz der Arbeitsplatte war stabiler und härter als ihr Kopf. Das würde wehtun.

Mit einem saftigen Fluch auf den Lippen kroch sie unter dem Tisch vor und fragte sich wirklich, ob sie eine Umleitung fahren sollte. Die ritterlichen Schuhe, die sie blockierten, bewegten sich keinen Zentimeter. Ihr Blick pendelte zwischen der perfekten Schuhputzarbeit des Hauselfen und den Kerkerfliesen hin und her, als merkwürdige Geräusche an ihr Ohr drangen.

Snape, der sich göttlich über die am Boden hockende selbst ernannte Queen amüsierte, schaute alarmiert nach rechts. Sollten diese australischen Dickschädel wirklich so kräftig sein, dass sie einen Arbeitstisch zum Schwanken brachten? Mit dem Schwanken verbunden lief wohl eine heftigere Reaktion im Kessel ab als vorgesehen.

Die Explosion, die folgte, stellte alles in den Schatten, was er je in seiner Lehrertätigkeit gesehen hatte. Ihre Lautstärke, Farbenpracht und räumliche Ausdehnung war gewaltig. Sie war so gewaltig, dass er sie unwillkürlich mit dem Urknall verglich.

Aniram überlegte nicht, sondern richtete ihren Zauberstab blitzschnell auf den Kessel und brüllte: „_ASCHALEA_!"

Dass sie dabei, um genügend Stütze zu haben, ritterliche Knie umarmte, war vollkommen nebensächlich.

Aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes schoss ein Fächer blassvioletten Dunstes, der die Temperatur im Kerker merklich abkühlte. Dieser Dunst kroch rasend schnell an der Säule empor und klebte sich an jedes noch so kleine Teilchen der Fontäne.

Erst dann rappelte sie sich auf und kam dazu, dieses Wunderwerk zu bestaunen.

„Was war das?"

Diese Frage folgte ausnahmsweise den Gesetzen der Interferenz. Gleichzeitig, gleich laut, gleich ungläubig. Lediglich der Hintergrund war ein vollkommen anderer.

Sie wollte wissen, weshalb der Trank explodiert war, trotz aufgehalster träger Reaktionszeit.

Er meinte den Zauberspruch, der sich in seinen Ohren wie ein Donnergrollen angehört hatte.

Mit anderen Worten, es herrschte ein perfektes Verstehen.

„Was war das?" Er glaubte, diese Frage erneut stellen zu müssen.

„Das frag ich Sie doch die ganze Zeit, Sir."

Ihre Augendeckel klapperten dabei so unschuldig, als könnte sie kein Wässerchen trüben.

Professor Snape reagierte kaum darauf. Beinahe war es so, als hätte sie nichts gesagt. Zumindest nichts, das ihn erreichte. Um zu verdeutlichen, dass er eine Antwort erwartete, wiederholte er seine Frage.

„Ich meine den Zauber. Was ist das?"

„Ach so, ein simpler Erstarrungszauber, manchmal recht nützlich, wenn man sich vom Trank entfernt. Oder aber, wenn er versucht, sich selbstständig zu machen. So wie der da."

Mit dem Zauberstab wies sie auf das abstrakte Gebilde, was vor ihnen in der Luft eingefroren war. Das Aussehen erinnerte an eine Fontäne gigantischen Ausmaßes. Sie schimmerte überwiegend in Blautönen, bediente sich aber durchaus auch anderer Farben und war von kleinen Querschlägern durchsetzt, die wie Stachel abstanden. Das ganze Gebilde wurde von vielen kleinen Tropfen eingerahmt, bei denen sich Professor Snape nicht sicher war, ob sie zur Explosion gehörten oder ein Resultat des Zaubers waren.

Fakt war, dass das, was vor ihm hing, bei genauer Spektralanalyse einem Regenbogen wirklich Konkurrenz gemacht hätte. Er musste den Kopf in den Nacken legen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass die Decke seines heißgeliebten Kerkers standgehalten hatte. Nicht auszudenken, wenn sie fehlte.

Snape war sich dessen bewusst, dass er sich die Frage, ob dieser Zauber mit seinem Zauberstab ausführbar war, verkneifen konnte. Die Antwort konnte er sich nicht nur denken, er wusste sie.

Sie bezeichnete ihn als nützlich. Sie ahnte gar nicht, wie nützlich. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ seinen Blick zwischen dem erstarrten Trank und ihr hin und her pendeln. Seine Lippen zuckten.

„Einmal von der unerfreulichen Tatsache der Verschwendung von Kräutern und Essenzen und der anscheinend unnütz mit diesem Trank verbrachten Zeit abgesehen würde ich trotzdem sagen, Picasso war ein Stümper gegen Sie."

Nicht nur in seinem Gesicht konnten Augenbrauen nach oben wandern. Sie taten es auch in solchen, die sich mit dem dazugehörigen Körper wie ein Fragezeichen nach ihm umdrehten. Aniram trat ebenfalls einen Schritt zurück und hievte das Wunderwerk mittels Schwebezauber aus der Halterung.

Langsam, als wollte sie jede Einzelheit aufnehmen und nichts übersehen, lief sie um den Trank herum. Auf seiner anderen Seite angekommen drückte sie das Gebilde sanft zurück und senkte den Zauberstab.

„Picasso?" Ihre Frage klang voller Zweifel.

„Picasso." Seine Antwort ließ keinerlei Zweifel zu.

Aniram verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und seufzte tief.

„Dann bin ich auf den Tag gespannt, an dem ein echter Rubens aus dem Kessel steigt."

Sie schaute zu ihm hoch, ein breites Feixen im Gesicht.

„Eine interessante Vorstellung." Sein Blick konnte sich einfach nicht von diesem eigenwilligen Konglomerat lösen. Rubens. Wie kam sie auf Rubens? „Wirklich interessant." Er brachte es fertig, keine Miene zu verziehen.

„Wenn ich mir Ihr grübelndes Gesicht so ansehe, Sir, ist das vielleicht keine allzu gute Idee."

„Und warum? Bis eben fanden Sie es äußerst erheiternd."

„Rubens ist ja nicht gerade für Strichmännchen bekannt, Sir. Wenn DAS da nach Ihren Worten ein Picasso ist und dennoch über ein dermaßen einnehmendes oder auch ausladendes Wesen verfügt, dann möchte ich mir lieber keinen Rubens vorstellen, Sir."

Es entbehrte nicht einer gewissen Komik, sich so etwas vorzustellen. Natürlich war sie neugierig, wie das wohl aussehen könnte, fand aber, dass sie für heute genügend angestellt hatte.

Mit einem lautstarken Räuspern fragte sie stattdessen: „Haben Sie damit gerechnet, dass er in die Luft geht?"

„Natürlich muss man bei unbekannten Rezepten immer damit rechnen, noch dazu, wenn sie mit Kandinsky-Gift versetzt sind", er grinste sie hämisch an und erntete ein ziemlich freudloses Lächeln. Damit hatte er sie endlich einmal ausgebootet und war sich sicher, das würde sie nie vergessen geschweige denn verzeihen.

„In meiner Laufbahn als Lehrer sind schon viele Tränke explodiert, aber sie hatten alle nicht solche Ausmaße."

Er grübelte weiter, ausnahmsweise nicht von Rubens verfolgt.

„Ich schätze, wenn ich die Erstarrung wieder aufhebe, reißt es nicht nur ein Loch in die Kerkerdecke, sondern schießt gleich bis zum Dach." Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Schade, dass der Ravenclaw-Turm nicht direkt über dem Kerker liegt, sonst würde ich dafür plädieren, dieses Wagnis einzugehen, weil ich dann viel, viel schneller oben bin. Aber Spaß beiseite, durch Wände gehen können wir nicht, also können wir das Ding auch nicht nach draußen befördern und vielleicht vor dem Schloss einen tiefen Krater reißen. Was machen wir damit, Sir?"

„Da Sie selbst schon alle Optionen aufgezählt haben, die in Frage kämen - nicht viel, oder? Eigentlich schade drum, denn er erinnert mich an Ihr Leid, Ihre Sorge, vergiftet zu sein, verunstaltet auszusehen, schade, wirklich schade. Ausgesprochen bedauerlich."

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seinen Arm.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie ebenso nostalgisch veranlagt sind, Sir. Es war jedes Mal ein Erlebnis, Ihre Gesichtszüge in verschiedene Richtungen davonfahren zu sehen, Sie sprachlos zu erleben, Ihre…"

„_Evanesco!_"

Bevor sie noch weiter aufzählte, was sie alles mit diesem Trank verknüpfte, ließ er dieses Gebilde gemeinsamer Erinnerungen verschwinden, um sofort nachzuhaken.

„Meine… was, Miss Hawkwing?"

„Oh, das war aber jetzt unfair, Sir. Ich wollte mich noch ein bisschen erinnern."

Sie kippte fast um, so rabiat hatte er sich zu ihr umgedreht. In seiner Stimme lag etwas Lauerndes.

„Erinnern?"


	18. Kapitel 18

**Kapitel 18**

**

* * *

**Großes Update am 18. Mai 2009

* * *

... bis Kapitel 19

Ich glaube zwar kaum, dass noch mal jemand von vorn anfängt, aber es kann ja sein. :D

Dieses Kapitel hier existiert nicht mehr, es ist meiner Umarbeitungswut – sprich: aus 7 Seiten mach 10 bis 12 – zum Opfer gefallen. Es war ohnehin das kürzeste mit nur sechs Seiten, die ich schwesterlich auf die 17 und 19 verteilt habe.

Ganz löschen kann/will ich es nicht, weil es ein Review hat. Spätestens bei 22a würde ich vollkommen aus dem Konzept kommen.


	19. Kapitel 19

**Kapitel 19 – Das Verbot**

Aniram war kurz davor, lauthals zu fluchen. Hoffentlich hatte sie sich jetzt nicht verraten. Mit hilflos zuckenden Schultern wanderte ihr Blick zum Schreibtisch. Kurzer Hand beförderte sie beide Pergamente vor ihre Nasen.

Unwillig nahm Snape zur Kenntnis, dass sie ihm tatsächlich und absolut kaltschnäuzig ein D eingetragen hatte. Aber es war nur fair, sie hatte ihn überrascht. In diesem Moment wuchs er über sich selbst hinaus und verpasste ihr ein V.

Im tiefsten Inneren war sie erleichtert, auf diese Art und Weise um das Wort _erinnern_ herumgekommen zu sein. Dieser Ausweg war einfach fantastisch und so nickte sie zufrieden.

„DARAN will ich mich, Sir. Wollen Sie mir ernsthaft Glauben machen, Sie legen keinen Wert auf eine Revanche, Sir?"

„Nichts liegt mir ferner als das. So einfach kommen Sie mir nicht davon. Irgendwann", er hob drohend den Zauberstab in Ihre Richtung, „irgendwann schlage ich Sie."

„Aber Sir", etwas vorwurfsvoll schaute sie ihm in die Augen, „Sie wollen mir doch nicht ernsthaft einreden, Sie schlagen Mädchen? Ich bin erschüttert, Sir."

„Mädchen? Für diesen kleinen Moment verwandle ich Sie kurzfristig in eine Frau, oder besser noch in einen Mann, den darf ich schlagen."

Ein sehnsuchtsvoller Seufzer beendete seinen Satz und setzte damit auch seinem Wunschdenken ein Ende. Nebenbei grübelte er, was er denn heute vergessen lassen konnte.

Das Resultat war niederschmetternd: So gut wie nichts.

Nicht die Aufdeckung ihres Schwindels, weil er ihre Erfindung war. Sie würde sich wohl mehr als wundern, von heute auf morgen nichts mehr von ihrem Retardationszauber zu wissen. Schon allein darauf zu kommen, müsste ihr – wenn sie eine Slytherin wäre – hundert Punkte einbringen. Diesen herrlichen Fechtgang? Ebenfalls nein, nach dieser Bettelei um eine Planche. Den Ritterschlag? Erst recht nicht, denn der resultierte aus dem Fechtgang. Und auch alles Folgende nicht.

Wie mit einem Messer fuhr sie in seine Gedanken und unterbrach sie radikal.

„Wenn wir das nächste Mal fechten, können Sie dann bitte die Bänke stehen lassen, Sir? Bitte, Sir."

„Und wozu soll das gut sein?"

Leicht verärgert fuhr sie auf.

„Sie kennen wirklich keine Mantel- und Degenfilme. Da kann ich ja von Glück reden, dass Sie wenigstens mit dem Degen umgehen können. Ach was, wer nicht mal „Highlander" kennt, kennt auch kein Kino und der kennt insgesamt keine Filme." Aniram raufte sich kurz die Haare. „Aber können Sie sich nicht ein kleines Hindernisfechten vorstellen, Sir? So richtig mit auf den Tisch springen und von einem Tisch zum andern? Ich verlange ja nicht mal Lianen, Sir. Wirklich nicht, Sir."

„Wie Sie bemerkt haben, bin ich durchaus in der Lage, einen Degen zu führen", fauchte er ätzend. „Allerdings verspüre ich nicht die geringste Lust, meinen Kerker in einen Urwald zu verwandeln. Oder auch verwandeln zu lassen", schloss er mit einem strafenden Blick auf ihren Zauberstab.

Frohgemut gab sie zurück: „Na von mir aus, aber die Bänke bleiben, ja? Bitte, bitte, Sir."

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was das bringen soll, aber…"

Rigoros wurde er unterbrochen. Unmittelbar vor seinem Gesicht tauchte ein fröhliches Leuchten auf.

„Es bringt Spaß, Sir."

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute auf sie hinab. Ihn interessierte nicht im Mindesten, ob man irgendeiner Tätigkeit Spaß abgewinnen konnte. Alles war Arbeit, war Forscherdrang, war Disziplin.

„In welchem Unterricht fechten Sie denn? Mich würde wirklich interessieren, wo Sie so viel Platz haben, um über Tische zu turnen."

„Oh", lachend klopfte sie auf seine Brust, „das ist der Vorteil des Nichtvorhandenseins von Unterrichtsmöbel, Sir. Oder überhaupt Möbel, nicht wahr, Sir?"

„Kei - ne Mö - bel."

Professor Snape ließ die Worte über seine Lippen rinnen, als wären sie mit dem Retardationszauber versehen.

Dann erst, mit einer gehörigen Portion Verspätung, gingen im gesamten Schloss die Fackeln an. Schlagartig. Alle.

Sir. SIR? Sie nannte ihn wirklich und wahrhaftig SIR? Allerdings bezweifelte er, ob das als gutes Zeichen zu werten war, denn der Tonfall ging ihm durch Mark und Bein. Es klang äußerst aufreizend und provokant, beinahe geschäftsschädigend und so, wie sie dieses Wort aussprach, entehrte sie diesen Titel. Bei ihrem „Sir" beschlich einen unwillkürlich das Gefühl, „Zonko's" sämtlicher Artikel beraubt und aus Versehen mit dem Schildchen Sir versehen zu haben.

Er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn nur aufziehen wollte, bis er in die Luft ging. Eine kleine Vorwarnung hielt er deshalb für angebracht.

„Hören Sie mit dem Sir auf. Das ist ja unerträglich. Noch dazu, so wie Sie es aussprechen." Zur Bekräftigung schüttelte er sich.

Aniram war schlichtweg entsetzt.

„Aber Sir, bitte Sir, jetzt wo ich endlich einen Grund habe, Sie Sir zu nennen, jetzt darf ich das nicht mehr, Sir? Ich bin entsetzt, Sir."

„Aufhören, sofort aufhören!"

Dass er jemals von jemandem verlangte, ihn NICHT mir Sir anzusprechen, hätte er sich vor ihrem *zack, da bin ich* nie träumen lassen. Seine Hände umschlossen die Kante des Arbeitstisches. Wenn sie nicht bald den Mund hielt, würde er sich vergessen, soviel stand fest.

Mit der süßesten Stimme trällerte sie: „Aufhören, Sir? Ich denke nicht im Traum daran, Sir. Oh nein, wer", sie piekste ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab in die Seite, „wer hat von mir verlangt, dass jeder Satz, den ich an ihn wende, mit einem respektvollen ‚Sir' zu enden hat, Sir? Und jetzt sind Sie sogar ein richtiger Sir und…"

„Hör endlich auf mit diesem dämlichen Sir-Gebrabbel!"

Er fuhr mit einem Wutschrei herum und umklammerte ihre Kehle. Zu seiner Überraschung stellte er fest, dass ein unter Atemnot leidender Mensch mit mittlerweile knallrotem Kopf immer noch grinsen konnte. Breit grinsen konnte.

Die Antwort auf diesen nicht ausgesprochenen und zu Ende geführten Gedankengang hing in Sekundenschnelle in der Luft. Seine X-Akte. Sie hing aufgerollt in der Luft und die Spalte „Ich bring dich um" leuchtete einladend.

Fassungslos saugte sich sein Blick daran fest und wanderte wieder zurück zu ihr. Sein Mundwinkel zuckte und er lockerte seinen Griff. Die Hände nahm er aber nicht weg. Sie lachte immer noch über das ganze Gesicht, bis sie irgendwann krähte:

„Mach dein Kreuz. SIR!"

Diese Bemerkung, die hier im Kerker schon einmal gefallen war, brach in ihm einen Damm. Er tat etwas, was er noch nie getan hatte. Er lachte aus vollem Herzen. Ins Gesicht einer Schülerin.

Die erst verdutzt war und dann in das Lachen einfiel. Es wirkte befreiend. Sie dachte daran, wie viele Wochen sie aufgewendet hatte, um ihn endlich einmal richtig wütend zu sehen. So viele Wochen, bis sie ihn endlich einmal bis zur Weißglut gereizt hatte und jetzt?

Mit allem hätte sie gerechnet, aber nicht mit einem Lachen. Sein Kopf lag auf ihrem und trotzdem trat sie jetzt einen Schritt zurück und fixierte seine Augen.

„So habe ich Sie noch nie gesehen. Sie sehen so verdammt gut aus, wenn Sie lachen."

Kaum war ihr dieser Satz über die Lippen gerutscht, zuckte sie innerlich zusammen. ‚Distanz, Mädchen, Distanz, das ist nicht Okuna.'

Die Intimität, die sie zu Hause mit ihrem Professor teilte, konnte sie hier nicht voraussetzen. Aber heute, zum ersten Mal, glaubte sie die Spur eines Antipoden zu erkennen. Eine winzige nur, aber sie war da. Okuna Komplimente zu machen, ihm zu sagen, wie verdammt gut er aussah, das war etwas völlig anderes. Dieser Satz war ihr vollkommen unbedacht herausgerutscht und sie hatte sich nichts dabei gedacht.

Doch sie hätte sich zusammennehmen müssen, zumal sie nun mittlerweile wusste, wie hier das Lehrer-Schüler-Verhältnis gestaltet war. Für ihre Begriffe wirkte es manchmal zu steif, irgendwie einem Protokoll unterlegen und wehe dem, der dagegen verstieß. Ihr fehlte der zwischenmenschliche Touch, das private, das sie mit ihren Lehrern sonst teilte. Wozu durchaus solche kleinen Neckereien gehörten. Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein wurde ihr Grinsen breiter.

‚So, Sev, du siehst verdammt gut aus? Warum hat dir das bis heute keiner gesagt?'

Die andere Stimme in ihm gab die Antwort: ‚Weil du nie lachst.'

Er entschloss sich, ihren kleinen Ausrutscher zu überhören. Ihn scherte weniger die Tatsache, ob sie es womöglich als peinlich empfinden würde, ausgerechnet ihn als gut aussehend zu bezeichnen, sondern mehr der Fakt, mit einem Aufgreifen ihrer Bemerkung und womöglich noch Ausdiskutieren etwas auszuwalzen, das er nicht wollte. Nach seiner eigenen, gnadenlosen Einschätzung war er alles, aber nicht gut aussehend.

„Ich erwarte aber auch, dass das niemand erfährt, wie ich aussehen kann." Wie mit einem Peitschenknall durchschnitt er mit diesem Satz ihr Lachen.

Aniram war drauf und dran, ihm einen Vogel zu zeigen. Wieder einmal. Stattdessen ließ sie sich lediglich dazu hinreißen, ihn an ihre Bemerkung von heute morgen zu erinnern. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Un-mög-lich, hat Ihnen das schon mal jemand gesagt, Sir?"

Dieser sogenannte Ehrentitel kam wiederum dermaßen in die Höhe geschraubt zum Vorschein, dass er zischend die Luft durch die Zähne zog.

„Nein, hat noch niemand", quetschte er hervor.

„Dann wird's ja mal Zeit." Belustigt und mit verschränkten Armen stand sie vor ihm.

„Warum haben Sie eigentlich gegrinst? Wenn Sie so weitermachen, können Sie Ihre Mundwinkel im Nacken sogar mit einem Schleifchen zusammenbinden."

Interessiert, wie von wissenschaftlicher Neugier geplagt, schlich er um sie herum, um die Machbarkeit seines Vorschlags zu überprüfen.

Was er erntete, war wiederum ein lautes Lachen. „Na gut, wenn ich damit Ihre maskuline Neugier befriedigen kann, die selbstverständlich keine ist, dann habe ich gegrinst, weil das, was ich mit Ihnen mache, normalerweise zu Hause unsere Lehrer mit uns machen. Schwer vorstellbar, hm? Sir."

Unendlich langsam lief er weiter. Er stand immer noch hinter ihr und brachte seinen Mund nahe an ihr Ohr.

„WAS machen Ihre Lehrer mit Ihnen?"

Aniram wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und platzte heraus: „Uns zur Weißglut bringen, bis wir womöglich die Beherrschung verlieren oder so."

Er spöttelte: „Und wozu soll das gut sein?"

„Mentales Training. Das brauchen wir für die Traumzeit. Denn wer dort die Beherrschung verliert, kann sich begraben."

„Aha."

Das musste reichen. Dieser kurze, nicht gerade von ausgefeilter Rhetorik geprägte Satz musste einfach genügen. Allerdings war es sehr schade, dass sie nicht weiter sprach. So sehr sie auch sonst plapperte, auf genauso wenig Worte beschränkte sie sich, wenn es um ihre Heimat ging.

Albus hatte mit seiner Vermutung doch die richtige Nase bewiesen. Heute Abend hatte er zumindest drei wichtige Informationen erhalten. Keine Möbel, Lehrer bringen Schüler zur Weißglut und - das elektrisierte ihn förmlich - mentales Training.

‚Und sie haben Zauberstäbe, die sich verwandeln, vergiss das nicht.' Diesen Fakt hätte er wirklich beinahe vergessen.

Sie stand vor ihm, griff sich an ihren Hals und rieb sich in diebischer Freude die Hände.

„Magdalena wird enttäuscht sein."

Dieser Gedankensprung irritierte ihn. Wie kam sie jetzt vom mentalen Training und Beherrschung zu Magdalena?

„Wieso wird sie enttäuscht sein? Wovon?"

‚Oh Gott, Sev, mach dir für morgen Abend eine Liste, was du fragen willst. Oder ob du dich überhaupt zu einer Frage hinreißen lässt. Langsam wirkt es plump.'

Entnervt, von sich entnervt wollte er sich abwenden, als sie antwortete.

„Sie wissen ja, diese Spalte existiert schon eine Weile. Drin rumgekreuzt haben Sie noch nicht. Also sind Sie vielleicht unentschlossen, auf welche Art und Weise Sie mich umbringen wollen? Wie dem auch sei, ich habe Magdalena gefragt, welche Todesart Sie wohl bevorzugen würden. Ihre Antworten schwankten zwischen Aufhängen, Köpfen und – Ihrer Berufung folgend – Vergiften. Sollte ich dann immer noch leben - Vierteilen. Erwürgen war nicht dabei, Sir. Und deshalb denke ich, sie wird enttäuscht sein. Sir."

„Ich will das nie wieder aus Ihrem Mund hören, verstanden? Das klingt so… so…"

Beleidigt wandte sie sich ab. „Was denn, da unterbreite ich Ihnen schon verschiedene Möglichkeiten, mich umzubringen, und dann wollen Sie das nicht einmal hören, Sir? Ich bin entsetzt, Sir."

Mit dem Zeigefinger stach er auf sie ein. „Nein, die Optionen sind wirklich verlockend und ich werde mich bei Gelegenheit damit auseinandersetzen, welche ich nutzen werde. Aber was ich nie wieder hören will, ist dieses SIR. Das klingt mir zu…"

„Penetrant, Sir? Falsch, Sir? Zu süß, Sir?" Mit jedem Wort, was sie sprach, verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht, bis sie ihm endlich ein „Oh ja" entlocken konnte.

„Dann hätte ich das gerne schriftlich."

„Was wollen Sie schriftlich?"

Es war zum Verzweifeln, bekam er denn nie Oberwasser? Jetzt wusste er, wie Don Quijote gelitten hatte. Windmühlenflügel waren schwer, australische Windmühlenflügel wogen sicherlich das Zehnfache.

Mit allerletzter Kraft versuchte er sich die Frage zu beantworten, weshalb sie ihn immer wieder dermaßen sprachlos machen konnte. Dieses Ausgeliefertsein war völlig anders als das gegenüber Voldemort. Daran hatte er sich gewöhnt, das ertrug er, dort schottete er sich ab. Vielleicht weil er wusste, was auf ihn zukam. Hier aber? Sie schlug Haken wie ein Hase. Verfolgte eine Spur, die er nicht sehen konnte. Malte ein Muster, von dem anscheinend nur sie wusste, wie es auszusehen hatte. Oder sie hatte überhaupt kein Muster und quasselte einfach drauflos. Die letzte Option erschien ihm am wahrscheinlichsten.

„Ich hätte gern schriftlich, dass ich Sie nie wieder mit Sir anreden darf, Sir. Also", sie beförderte eine leere Pergamentrolle auf eine Schülerbank, „schreiben Sie."

Jetzt reichte es wirklich. Er glitt wie ein Schatten auf sie zu und fauchte: „Ich denke nicht im Traum daran."

Aniram schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor den nicht ganz so flachen Schädel.

„Ich Dummerchen! Wie konnte ich bei Ihnen die Kenntnis des Schreibens voraussetzen? Die sichere Beherrschung der Buchstaben und ihre komplizierte Aneinanderreihung, so dass sie auch noch Sinn ergibt? Aber natürlich, wer den ganzen Tag nur kreuzt, passt wohl mehr ins antike Rom. Sir. Wie auch immer, wenn Sie sich weigern, dann werden Sie eben damit leben müssen, Sir."

Sie schlug Ihre Augen auf und ihr kesser Blick traf seinen finsteren.

„Wissen Sie was, ich bin ja kein Unmensch, nur Australier, also unterbreite ich Ihnen ein Angebot, welches Sie nicht ablehnen sollten, Sir. Soll ich für Sie schreiben, Sir? Nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel, aber im Augenblick sehen Sie aus wie ein Hochdruckkessel vor dem Explodieren, Sir."

„Es hat Sie nicht zu interessieren, wie ich aussehe. Wenn Sie solche Spielereien nicht lassen können und für alles und jedes eine X-Akte benötigen, dann schreiben Sie gefälligst."

Wenigstens das letzte Wort gab ihm so etwas wie Überlegenheit. Wenn das so weiterging, hockte ER irgendwann verängstigt unter dem Tisch.

‚Na, Sev, verängstigt vielleicht nicht gerade, aber unter dem Tisch.'

Konnte eine seiner beiden inneren Stimmen nicht einmal Ruhe geben? Wenn schon einmal diese unerklärliche Hawkwing ruhig war… Staunend schaute er sich um und tatsächlich, sie saß vor dem Pergament und schrieb. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie unaufhörlich grinste, steckte er doch mit einem Zucken seiner Mundwinkel weg, wie ihre Zunge dabei arbeitete. Als diktierte sie das Geschriebene. Außerdem war es viel Text, den sie ausnahmsweise nicht in der gewohnten Geschwindigkeit schrieb. Seltsam.

Zufrieden betrachtete Aniram ihr Werk. Als sie fertig war, erhob sie sich und überreichte ihm mit einem aalglatten Säuseln die Feder.

„Ihre Unterschrift, Sir."

_„Accio!"_

Er wollte so unterschreiben, wie er wollte und nicht, wie sie sich das dachte. Bei der Spezies Australier schien es sich aber um ein recht bockiges Völkchen zu sein, denn sie riss ihm die Rolle aus der Hand, die Feder ebenfalls, drohte mit dem Finger, was er als ernst- oder als scherzhaft einordnen konnte und drückte ihn kurzerhand auf einen Stuhl. Vor einer Schülerbank! Ungeheuerlich! Skandalös! Schon wollte er aufspringen, als er von ihren Händen auf seinen Schultern daran gehindert wurde.

„Ist besser, wenn Sie sitzen, Sir." Dann folgte noch ein gönnerhaftes Schulterklopfen und sie baute sich vor ihm auf.

„Umdrehen!" Knapp und barsch brachte er es heraus. „Ich will das Kleingedruckte allein lesen."

Sie tat ihm den Gefallen und wandte ihm den Rücken zu in dem Wissen, dass er mit einem Auge auf dem Pergament hing und mit dem anderen ihren Rücken durchlöcherte. Sie könnte sich ja umdrehen und seine Reaktion beobachten. Ob er DAS unterschrieb…

Snape wagte es erst, einen Blick auf das Pergament zu werfen, als er vollkommen sicher war, dass sie stocksteif stand und keine Anstalten machte, sich umzudrehen. Er war ihr dankbar, dass sie so stur darauf bestanden und ihn auf den Stuhl zurückgedrückt hatte. Seine Nackenhärchen stellten sich beim Lesen auf. Zuerst sprang ihn die Überschrift an.

_VERBOT._

‚Verbot, so ein Quatsch.'

Quatsch war dann nicht mehr, was anschließend folgte.

_Ich, Sir Severus Snape, Eigentümer und Herrscher über sämtliche Kerkerlandschaften_,

an dieser Stelle glaubte er, seine Augen spielten ihm einen Streich,

_verbiete hiermit meiner Schülerin Aniram Hawkwing von Australien unter Androhung der Todesstrafe in Form von Erwürgen oder (… frei wählbar), mich jemals wieder mit meinem Ehrentitel „Sir" anzusprechen. Sie hat mich stattdessen_

- hier waren ungefähr drei Zeilen frei -

_zu nennen. Und niemals anders. Dieses Verbot erfährt sowohl eine räumliche als auch zeitliche Beschränkung. Erstens ist es nur innerhalb der Kerkerräumlichkeiten sowie der angrenzenden Labore, deren Eigentümer ich ebenfalls bin, wirksam. Zweitens erstreckt es sich lediglich auf die Abendstunden, in denen mir oben genannte Dame hilfreich zur Hand geht._

So ein Miststück. Aber ein intelligentes Miststück. Und eine Dame wollte sie sein? Er grinste in sich hinein. Unendlich langsam kam sein Kopf nach oben, aber was er erblickte, war immer noch ihr Rücken. War sie gar nicht neugierig?

Schwungvoll setzte er seine Unterschrift darunter, ohne zu zögern. Er freute sich schon auf ihr Gesicht. Denn er würde seinen letzten Knut zusammenkratzen und ihn verwetten, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass er ihn verlor, dass sie nicht mit seiner Unterschrift rechnete.

Blieb nur noch diese leere Stelle, wie sie ihn nennen sollte. Er überlegte. Dann ruckte sein Kopf plötzlich zur Seite und einer Eingebung folgend setzte er den Namen ein, fein säuberlich in Druckbuchstaben. Die Erinnerung an diesen tobenden und tanzenden Derwisch war zu wundervoll. Schnell, ganz schnell unterdrückte er das Lachen, das sich mittlerweile seiner Augen bemächtigt hatte.

Er glaubte nicht, dass er sich damit viel vergab. Bis heute war er zu der Einsicht gelangt, dass NIEMAND etwas von diesen merkwürdigen Vorfällen abends im Kerker wusste. Nein, dann wäre das Verhalten der Schüler anders. Die Feder steckte er zurück ins Fass. Bequem, so bequem wie das in Schülersitzen möglich war, lehnte er sich zurück. Das Pergament hob er auf, warf noch einen letzten Blick darauf und räusperte sich.

Aniram war gespannt. Es war ja kaum noch zum Aushalten. Sie drehte sich um und klappte den Mund auf. Denn sie sah zwar in eine steinerne Miene, aber insgesamt hing dort ein entspannter Professor hinter der Bank. Oder lümmelte er? Jedenfalls hatte er sich wenig ritterlich platziert.

Fragend hob sie ihre Augenbraue. Das Pergament wuchs ihr unaufhörlich entgegen. Endlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und griff danach. Dass die Unterschrift darunter prangte, damit hatte sie zu fünfzig Prozent gerechnet. Aber wie er genannt werden wollte… Sie bekam große Augen und schluckte.

„Wie unachtsam von mir, ich hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass sie kollabieren."

Merlin, das tat wieder einmal gut, so süffisant zu sein. Er stemmte sich hoch, packte sie kurzerhand unter die Kniekehlen und an ihrem Rücken und setzte sie auf den Platz, den er gerade noch eingenommen hatte.

Aniram ließ das widerspruchslos mit sich geschehen und konnte einfach nur nicken. Ob es das Kollabieren betraf oder eine Wertung dessen war, was dort stand.

Voller Belustigung setzte er sich vor ihr auf den Tisch. „Nun, zufrieden?"

Ein vollkommen fassungsloses Gesicht schaute ihm entgegen. Das war mehr als fair, dass er einmal die Nase vorn hatte. Der Mund musste ja nicht unbedingt offen stehen, aber dieser ungläubige Ausdruck in ihren Augen, herrlich. Nach dem heutigen Defeat, das unglücklicherweise auch noch schriftlich festgehalten war, konnte er das wirklich brauchen. Also genoss er still und mit zynisch verkniffenem Mundwinkel, bis sie sich wieder erholte. Hoffentlich nicht so schnell.

Sorgfältig rollte sie das Pergament zusammen und ließ es in ihrem Umhang verschwinden. Anschließend schaute sie hoch und lächelte, wobei sie dennoch um alle mögliche Fassung rang.

„Warum nicht?" Und nach einer bedeutungsvollen Pause. „Severus."

‚Ich habs doch geahnt. Wie konntest du dir auch nur einbilden, das macht sie SPRACHLOS? Schon mal davon gehört, dass Australier die Sprache erfunden haben?'

Er wusste nicht, ob es ihn überraschen oder ärgern sollte, dass sie so selbstverständlich seinen Vornamen in den Mund nahm. Immerhin hatte sie ihn gerade zum Ritter geschlagen.

‚Ja, träum weiter, mein Freund. Du willst nicht mit Sir angesprochen werden. Was hast du erwartet?'

Wenn es allerdings wirklich der Tatsache entsprach, dass es in Australien üblich war, die Lehrer mit dem Vornamen anzusprechen, sollte ihn das nicht weiter wundern. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und murmelte.

„Warum wende ich überhaupt die Kraft auf, mich wundern zu wollen?"

Ihr mahagonifarbener Lockenkopf kroch auf der Tischoberfläche entlang und blickte ihn an.

„Das hätte ich nicht vermutet. Dass Sie sich wundern, wundert mich nicht. Es betrifft wohl mehr die Tatsache, dass Sie offensichtlich Kraft dazu benötigen."

Knurrig und entsetzt darüber, weil er seiner inneren Stimme Lautstärke verliehen hatte und mit dem Vorsatz, ihr doch noch eins auszuwischen, erwiderte er: „Das müssen Sie schon mir überlassen, wie ich meine Kraft einteile. Wie darf ich denn Mylady ab heute nennen?"

‚Na komm schon, jetzt will ich es aber hören.'

„Ich erteile Ihnen die Erlaubnis, mich Aniram zu nennen", grinste sie ihm ins Gesicht. „Denn diese vielen Titel sind doch echt zuviel, oder? Aber brauchen Sie das auch schriftlich oder genügt Ihnen das Wort einer Dame?"

Nach diesem Satz stand sie auf, weil es ihr wirklich nicht behagte, ständig nach oben zu sehen, und setzte sich ebenfalls auf eine Tischkante.

Snape hustete. Dame! Nonchalant entgegnete er: „Natürlich genügt mir das. Es ist zwar ein etwas eigenartiges Gentleman's Agreement, aber ich denke, ich kann damit leben."

‚Oh Gott, Sev, du Esel, fällt dir in deinen heiligen Hallen nichts Besseres ein?' Bereits dieser Gedanke zeigte deutlich genug, wie weit neben sich er stand. Außerdem überlegte er, wie oft er am heutigen Abend vergeblich zu Gott gesprochen hatte. Und? Kam Antwort? Nein. Er sollte wohl doch bei Merlin bleiben. Es war zum aus der Haut fahren.

„Ich schätze, Sie müssen damit leben. Darüber sollten wir erst mal schlafen, oder?"

Um nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr er mit den Augen rollte, schloss er sie. Ob sie wusste, wie zweideutig sie manchmal klang? Sicherlich. Doch wenigstens diesen Satz konnte er mit dem Vergessenszauber löschen. Allein diese Tatsache machte ihn halbglücklich.

Grübelnd versuchte er das vor ihm Sitzende zu analysieren. Immer und ewig das letzte Wort, egal in welcher Situation. Seine Einschätzung lautete frech, rotzfrech, wenn man die anderen Schüler als Maßstab nahm. Und auf eine subtile Art und Weise dominant. Welches Adjektiv überwog, kam darauf an, ob man sie im Unterricht und bei der „Aushilfe" erlebte. Aber trotzdem war eines immer gleich. Nie verwendete sie die offizielle Anrede.

Die zweite Gemeinsamkeit ließ sich schnell finden: ihre schnelle und konzentrierte Arbeitsweise. Tagsüber oder abends – sie schien nie etwas anderes zu tun als zu brauen. Wobei er auch aus unauffälligen Fragen an seine Kollegen dasselbe herausbekommen hatte. Niemand war bis jetzt dahinter gekommen, warum sie so schnell war. Allein das hielt ihn davon ab, sie mit richtigen Strafarbeiten einzudecken.

Seine Beobachtungen bis heute sagten ihm, dass sie sich am Abend weitaus offener zeigte und benahm. Also noch frecher und noch dominanter. Außerdem war unschwer festzustellen, dass sie sich vollkommen unterfordert fühlte und erst am Abend aufblühte.

Zu gern würde er mehr erfahren wollen. Neugierig genug hatte sie ihn gemacht. Und, an dieser Stelle hielt er an seiner Feststellung nach der ersten Stunde fest, er beneidete diesen Professor in Australien, das stand fest. Vornamen, nun gut, wenn die dort so lebten und arbeiteten. Fehlte nur noch, sie würden sich duzen.

Sein Blick fiel auf den leeren Kessel. „Ja, Sie haben Recht, wir sollten eine Nacht darüber schlafen und morgen neu anfangen."

„Denselben Trank?" Neugier schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

Er streckte seine Hand aus und fasste unter ihr Kinn. Aufmerksam fixierte er sie.

„Denselben Trank… Aniram. Nur weiß ich nicht, wie lange er ohne Retardationszauber bis zum heutigen Explosionsstadium benötigen würde."


	20. Kapitel 20

Berserkgorilla - danke für dein ausführliches Review.

.eve - willkommen im Club ;) und ich freue mich, wenn dir die Story gefällt.

raphi - dito.

Meinen beiden Betas schiebe ich noch mal Schokokekse durch die Leitung. Und nein, sie sind nicht zur Bestechung gedacht. #gg#

* * *

**Kapitel 20 – Morphen**

Sie zauberte ein breites Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht und ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort.

„Drei Wochen, Severus."

„Und Sie haben sieben daraus gemacht?"

Seine Stimme überschlug sich und er war kurz davor, die Hand zur Faust zu ballen. Oder beide?

Aniram konnte das schlecht einschätzen, allerdings sagte ihr sein Zähneknirschen eigentlich genug.

„Wen beschwören Sie denn im Moment, Severus?"

Ihre lachenden Augen sagten ihm, dass sie ihn durchschaut hatte.

„Mich", knurrte er, „dann nehme ich ein Küchenmesser und drücke es Ihnen in die Hand. Und alles sieht wie Selbstmord aus."

„Immer nur meine Ideen aufschnappen", motzte sie, nicht im Geringsten eingeschüchtert. „Nicht grade kreativ, finden Sie nicht auch? Haben Sie nichts eigenes auf Lager?"

„Ich schnappe, was ich will und jetzt raus mit Ihnen."

„Aye, Sir!"

Sie rutschte vom Tisch und knallte die Hacken zusammen. Ihre Augen wurden unnatürlich groß.

„Oh nein, bitte nicht, das ist mir nur so rausgerutscht, kommt nicht wieder vor, echt."

Ihren Hals brachte sie mit beiden Händen in Sicherheit und schoss zur Tür. Ohne zurückzublicken rief sie: „Nacht."

Nacht, sicherlich ist war Nacht. Halt, der Satz! Schnell wie noch nie hatte er sie eingeholt und postierte sich schwer atmend zwischen ihr und der Tür.

„Was ist denn noch, dass Sie so keuchend daher gerannt kommen? Man könnte meine, Sie hätten den Ayers Rock umrundet."

Diese Worte kamen in einem dermaßen entnervten Tonfall, dass er langsam daran zweifelte, wer innerhalb der Kerkerräumlichkeiten und angrenzenden Labore der Boss war.

Aniram brachte es fertig, staunend ihren Blick auf das große Schwarz vor ihr zu heften, als hätte sie es noch nie gesehen. In dem ganzen Trubel hätte sie beinahe seine schlechte Angewohnheit vergessen, sie irgendwas vergessen zu lassen. Ergeben schloss sie die Augen und als sie sie wieder öffnete, kam es auch schon: das Vergessen.

Ihr war klar, dass sie diese Spielerei nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Seit Wochen arbeiteten sie nun schon miteinander und sie selbst dachte nicht im Traum daran, diese Zusammenarbeit zu beenden. Bei ihrer losen Schleuder würde sie sich eines Tages verplappern, dessen war sie sich sicher.

„Ähm…", begann sie ihren Satz, um ihn nie zu beenden. Denn er lief einfach an ihr vorbei in Richtung Schreibtisch. Aniram riss die Tür geräuschvoll auf und stürmte in den Gang. Draußen holte sie tief Luft und beeilte sich, ihren Zufluchtsort aufzusuchen.

Längst schon war ihr aufgefallen, dass es die meisten Lehrer regelrecht darauf anlegten, sie draußen aufzugabeln. Obwohl ihr das Punktesystem immer noch ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln war, wollte sie lieber nicht mehr allzu viel riskieren und schon wieder beziehungsweise immer noch auffallen.

Sie hatte das perfekte Versteck für sich gefunden: den Astronomieturm. Dort war sie immer allein und - was das Wichtigste war - sie hatte freien Blick auf die Sterne. Es dauerte zwar eine Weile, bis sie alle Treppen erklommen hatte, aber zum Abspannen und Meditieren lohnte sich der ganze Aufwand allemal. Vorausgesetzt, sie kam zeitig genug aus dem Kerker heraus. Sie legte keinen gesteigerten Wert auf eine Wiederholung ihres panikartigen Anfalls.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Während sich Aniram still und heimlich auf den Astronomieturm verdrückte, besuchte Albus Dumbledore wie jeden Abend den Kerker. Neugierig, ausgesprochen neugierig. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass sich Severus so stur stellte und von sich aus nichts über Australien herausfinden wollte.

Dieses Verhalten war einfach lächerlich und stand in krassem Gegensatz zu seinem Verhalten am Schuljahresanfang. Erst wollte er die Bibliothek auseinander nehmen und wieder zusammensetzen und nun, da er ein lebendes Exemplar der Gattung Australier vor sich hatte, tat er nichts weiter als sich „Big Spender" vorsingen zu lassen – was eines gewissen Reizes nicht entbehrte - oder Mangos zu essen. Kopfschüttelnd und grübelnd ging er den Gang entlang, als er rechts neben sich ein stilles Seufzen hörte.

Dumbledore hob den Kopf und blickte verwundert auf Edward den Erfolglosen, der einen recht niedergeschmetterten Eindruck machte. Nun ja, seinen Titel hatte er wohl nicht umsonst, aber seit wann machte er deswegen einen dermaßen depressiven Eindruck, dass man es auch hörte? Edward schlich vom linken zum rechten Rahmen und wieder zurück und brummelte unablässig vor sich hin.

„Mit mir hat sie es gar nicht gut gemeint, überhaupt nicht gut…", weitere Kommentare dieser Art gingen in einem Seufzen unter.

Nach all der vielen Kopfschüttelei entschloss sich Dumbledore, den Kerker zu betreten, bevor sein Kopf Gefahr lief, durch ebendiese vehemente Tätigkeit abhanden zu kommen. Doch kaum hatte er die Tür geöffnet, überlegte er es sich anders und schüttelte erneut.

„Severus, wie sieht es denn bei dir aus?"

„Bitte?"

„Oh, entschuldige, ich…", Dumbledore wollte schon zu einer wortreichen Erklärung ansetzen, als er sich selbst das Wort abschnitt. Denn im Augenblick erlebte er seinen Zaubertrankprofessor fassungslos wie nie.

Dessen Augen wanderten durch den Kerker und blieben an den Wänden hängen. Fast so, als wäre er in einer fremden Umgebung aufgewacht. Danacht saugte sich sein Blick an der Halbmondbrille seines Gegenübers fest.

„Ich weiß nicht…", begann er unsicher.

Dieses Nichtwissen bezeichnete die Tatsache, dass sämtliche Bänke noch als ein Haufen Kleinholz an den Wänden zusammengepfercht waren. Nur eine einzige Bank stand inmitten des Raumes – diejenige, an der er unterschrieben hatte. Doch der Rest? Er hatte nach diesem eigenartigen Abend noch gar nicht aufgeräumt, es herrschte das reinste Chaos.

Vor allem ärgerte ihn, dass er nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass - geschweige denn WIE - sie diese einzelne Bank in den Kerker gestellt hatte. Es juckte ihn ordentlich in den Fingern, ihren Zauberstab einer gründlichen Analyse zu unterziehen. Allerdings könnte sich das nach den heutigen Erlebnissen als ausgesprochen schwierig herausstellen.

Kurzerhand schnitt er seinem Vorgesetzten das Wort ab, bevor das erste heraus war.

„Wenn ich dir jetzt die Frage, die dir auf den Lippen brennt, beantworten könnte, würde ich das auf der Stelle tun. Wirklich."

Ganz in Gedanken ging Snape auf die einzeln stehende Bank zu und blieb davor stehen. Es rumorte in ihm, dass er diesen Satz für sich selbst erweitern musste. Nämlich mit: wenn ich mir diese Frage selbst beantworten könnte.

Teils missmutig, teils amüsiert kam sein Kopf nach oben und er begann mit der Aufarbeitung des heutigen Abends.

„Wir haben eine Planche gebraucht und wie du weißt, benötigt man dazu etwas Platz. Nur scheint Miss Hawkwing unter Platz etwas völlig anderes zu verstehen als wir. Vielleicht liegt es wirklich an den Dimensionen dort unten."

Großzügig umschiffte er den Fakt, dass ER diese gigantische Planche errichtet hatte und auch noch Hohn und Spott einstecken musste.

Dann endlich sorgte er mit einem energischen Schwenken seines Zauberstabes für einen Zustand in diesem Raum, den jeder sofort als Kerker identifizieren würde.

„Planche. Planche? Was willst du mit einer Planche?"

Dumbledore wartete auf eine Offenbarung. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, weshalb das Zertrümmern von Schulmöbeln zweckmäßig sein sollte. Auch wenn es für eine Planche war, bedeutete das noch lange nicht, dass der Zweck die Mittel heiligte.

Jetzt war das Grinsen auf Severus' Seite.

„Um zu fechten natürlich. Wenn ich auch heute verloren habe, so hoffe ich doch, Miss Hawkwing gibt mir die Gelegenheit zu einer Revanche. Sie ist verdammt gut."

Dumbledore legte den Kopf schief und interpretierte das auf seine Weise. „Aha." Nicht mehr und nicht weniger kam aus seinem Mund.

Albus schlenderte inzwischen gemächlich auf den Stuhl vor Severus' Schreibtisch zu, ließ sich nieder in der Hoffnung, heute wieder eine Mango angeboten zu bekommen und begann das Gespräch.

„Also habt ihr euch duelliert. Sind denn australische Zaubersprüche wirklich so stark? Nun ja, wenn du verloren hast…", den Rest ließ er im Raum hängen.

Severus war ihm gefolgt.

„Falsch, Albus, nicht duelliert - _gefochten_ haben wir. So richtig gefochten. Ich glaube, ich sollte ein bisschen an meiner Kondition feilen, nicht dass sie sich beim nächsten Mal wieder dazu verleiten lässt, ihre Hiebe betont langsam auszuführen, weil sie sich über mein Alter nicht im Klaren ist."

Dabei trommelte er mit den Fingerspitzen auf der Tischplatte herum.

„Dieses kleine Biest. Das hat sie natürlich nicht daran gehindert, mich trotzdem zu besiegen. Aber dieses Defeat lasse ich nicht auf mir sitzen. Würdest du das tun?"

Als Dumbledore vorhin durch diese Tür geschritten war, hatte er mit vielem gerechnet. In erster Linie interessierte ihn ihre Reaktion auf die Aufdeckung des Retardationszaubers.

Was im Gegenzug jetzt an seine Ohren drang, ließ ihn ernsthaft daran zweifeln, ob tatsächlich Professor Severus Snape, Hauslehrer von Slytherin und Zaubertrankmeister, vor ihm saß.

Wie schon so oft fragte er sich auch jetzt, wie Miss Hawkwing es wohl anstellte, diesen emotionalen Klotz – nach ihren Worten – dermaßen aus der Reserve zu locken. Nun fochten sie auch noch miteinander. Was würde als nächstes kommen? Ein Pas de deux? Das aufkeimende Lächeln versteckte er wohlweislich im unendlich wirkenden Bart.

„Kriege ich heute keine Mango? Hast du dir das etwa abgewöhnt?"

„Natürlich nicht." Aus seinen Gedanken aufgeschreckt tischte Severus schnell einen Teller voller Scheibchen auf. Wenn ihm jetzt jemand in die Augen sehen könnte, würde er neben einem gewissen Amüsement in mindestens gleichem Maße einen leicht schwärmerischen Blick feststellen.

Albus stellte fest, dass dieses spezielle Mitglied seines Kollegiums heute gar nicht bei der Sache war. Er war – irgendwo, nur nicht hier. Machte ihm seine Niederlage so zu schaffen? Trotzdem versuchte er schnell noch ein kleines Gespräch in Gang zu bringen. Beim Hereinkommen hatte er natürlich bemerkt, dass nicht nur der Kerker leer war, sondern der Kessel auch.

„Wie ich sehe, hat sich euer Trank erledigt? Was ist passiert?"

„Erledigt nicht ganz, wir fangen morgen neu an. Passiert? Hm, er ist explodiert. Aber so eine Explosion habe ich noch nie gesehen. Das hat Neville Longbottom in all den Jahren nicht hinbekommen. Wenn dieser exotische Zauber nicht gewesen wäre, stünde wohl in Hogwarts kein Stein mehr auf dem anderen."

„Sie hat gezaubert? Also, ich meine so richtig – vollkommen außerhalb des Unterrichts und ohne dass irgendein Spruch gefordert wurde?"

Interessiert beugte sich Albus nach vorn und angelte sich noch ein Stückchen. Jeder wusste, dass Miss Hawkwing einen Bogen um australische Zauberei machte, wo es nur irgend ging. Nur im Unterricht kam sie nicht darum herum.

„Ja, hat sie. Zum ersten Mal begreife ich Minervas Frustration. Das hat sich angehört wie… wie… ich weiß nicht."

Schon diese Stotterei zeigte deutlich, dass er immer noch nicht begriffen hatte, was eigentlich vorgefallen war. Snape war immer noch schwer mit der Einordnung und Klassifizierung beschäftigt, um exaktere Auskünfte geben zu können. Dann sprach er weiter.

„Das lässt sich nicht beschreiben. Schon diese Intonation. Kurzfristig hatte ich das Gefühl, mir zerreißt es das Trommelfell. Ich glaube, wenn ich eine Fledermaus wäre, hätte ich es besser gehört. Ich weiß nicht, ob es etwas im Ultraschallbereich war, fest steht jedoch, dass es sich bis heute meiner Kenntnis entzogen hat, dass eine menschliche Kehle überhaupt einen solchen Laut zustande bringt. Ihre Reflexe sind ausgezeichnet."

Sein Blick bohrte sich in den Kessel. „Dafür, dass sie eben noch unter dem Arbeitstisch hockte und sofort reagierte, sind sie übermenschlich."

Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, was er eben sagte, sein Gegenüber wohl.

„Aber das in Sekundenbruchteilen." Er lachte trocken auf. „Pah, sie nennt es _simplen Erstarrungszauber_. Albus, simpel! Wie hört sich dann etwas an, wenn sie eine Wolke einfrieren? Ich dachte, sie spricht einen Patronus, weil irgendetwas aus ihrem Zauberstab geschossen kam und sich in rasanter Geschwindigkeit um die Fontäne legte. Das war es aber nicht. Es klang nach Asala oder so. Genau konnte ich es nicht verstehen. Gehört habe ich einen solchen Ton oder ein solches Wort noch nie. Wohl keiner von uns."

Leicht erschöpft legte er sich zurück und massierte seine Nasenwurzel. Eigentlich wollte er den Kopf schütteln, aber beide Tätigkeiten zur gleichen Zeit machten sich nicht gut.

Albus war ein wenig enttäuscht, auch wenn er es sich nicht allzu deutlich anmerken ließ. Fechten und Trank einfrieren, das war alles. Schnell nahm er sich noch ein gigantisches Mangostück.

„Ich sehe, du bist erschöpft, warum auch immer." Er kicherte. „Ich glaube, du solltest wirklich etwas für deine Kondition tun, denn so kannst du den Schülern nicht gegenübertreten. Ich dachte schon, heute gäbe es was Neues."

Er stand auf und das Riesenmangostück verschwand endgültig in seinem Mund.

Severus breitete die Arme aus.

„Was willst du denn zuerst hören? Dass sie bezüglich Muggelmusik und Muggelsänger meinen Horizont erweiterte, indem sie ein Konzert gegeben hat? Bei dem sie ihren Zauberstab, nein, ich glaube, der hat sich selbst verwandelt, jedenfalls verwandelt hat? Diesen BRITEN müsste ich ihrer Meinung nach kennen. Warum auch immer sie der Meinung ist, ich sollte ihn kennen. Aber das Lied war, äh, ja, schön, das gebe ich zu. Mal was anderes als die Schicksalsschwestern."

Albus war stehen geblieben und kaute.

„Dann summte sie weiter und weiter und schließlich war ihr wieder einmal langweilig, was sie mich sehr deutlich wissen ließ. Also hat sie mich zu einem Fechtgang eingeladen, den ich, wie du inzwischen weißt, verlor. Anschließend befahl sie mir niederzuknien."

Das Kauen wurde sicherheitshalber beschleunigt.

„Was ich natürlich nicht so richtig einsah, aber ich glaube, selbst du kannst nicht widerstehen, wenn abwechselnd ein Degen, ein Biderhänder und ein Schwert unter deiner Kehle hängen oder auf der Schulter liegen."

Albus begann zu husten.

„Ich muss sagen", Severus grinste äußerst breit, „sie verfügt über eine erstaunliche Überzeugungskraft. Denn mit eben diesem, hm, Zauberstab-Schwert schnitt sie meinen Umhang entzwei. Sie hätte ja auch ihren nehmen können, oder?"

Ein leicht missmutiger Tonfall lag in seiner Stimme.

„Jedenfalls war das Schwert wirklich scharf, was mich letztlich überzeugte, auf die Knie zu gehen."

Der Husten wurde stärker und gelber Mangosaft floss malerisch in Dumbledores Bart.

„In ebendieser Pose hat sie mich zum Ritter geschlagen und ich durfte mich fortan Sir Severus Snape nennen. Du kennst ihre Abneigung gegen diese Anrede. Aaaaber, nachdem wir dann die Explosion überstanden hatten und sie ebendieses SIR dermaßen falsch, überzuckert und affektiert herausbrachte, das auch noch nach jedem zweiten Wort, habe ich ihr verboten, mich jemals wieder Sir zu nennen."

Bei dieser Äußerung war es soweit, dass das Mangostück ein recht dynamisches Eigenleben entwickelte und sich entschloss, der Luftröhre des größten Zauberers der Welt einen Besuch abzustatten.

Severus hatte Mitleid, stand auf und klopfte seinem Vorgesetzten auf den Rücken, der nach dieser Behandlung schwer atmend mehr im Raum hing denn stand. Als die Mango dorthin wanderte, wo sie erwartet wurde, wartete er japsend und keuchend auf das Ende.

„Kurz und gut, sie wollte es schriftlich. Nach meiner Weigerung, das selbst zu formulieren, hat sie eine wunderschöne Urkunde entworfen, die ich unterschreiben sollte. Genau an diesem Tisch, der einzeln hier stand, als du gekommen bist. Außerdem durfte ich mir aussuche, wie ich künftig von ihr genannt werden wollte."

Albus, immer noch hochrot im Gesicht, wusste, es war noch nicht vorbei.

„Also habe ich in die freie Zeile meinen Vornamen eingesetzt."

Der Moment, an dem man ersticken konnte, war glücklicherweise überstanden, so dass der Schulleiter nur fassungslos war.

„Du hast WAS?"

Zweifelsohne war Severus verhext, denn so etwas würde er nie tun. Nie im Leben.

„Meinen – Vornamen - eingesetzt."

Betont langsam sprach der Herrscher des Kerkers und aller angrenzenden Labore. Es könnte ja sein, dass sein Gegenüber den Worten nicht ganz folgen konnte. Der Herrscher grinste. Er selbst konnte schon folgen, auch wenn er selbst noch Probleme mit der Verarbeitung sämtlicher Vorkommnisse hatte. Aber zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen stellte er fest, dass er sich damit arrangiert hatte.

Die Abende verliefen nie im Gleichklang. Wenn er an andere Strafarbeiten dachte, die er jemals verhängt hatte, waren die wirklich eintönig. Dort ging es ihm nur darum, den Schüler wirklich zu bestrafen und mit verächtlichen Worten Verätzungen zuzufügen.

In ihrer Gegenwart war er derjenige, der in die Defensive gedrängt wurde. Der sich überraschen lassen musste. Die heutige Vorführung bescherte ihm eine vage Vorstellung davon, dass eine Grenze noch lange nicht erreicht war; weil Miss Hawkwing noch längst nicht daran dachte, die Notbremse zu ziehen. Nein, egal was und in welcher Gestalt er ihr über den Weg lief, sie machte entweder ohne Unterbrechung an derselben Stelle weiter oder buddelte an neuer Stelle ein tiefes, tiefes Loch, in das sie ihn getrost fallenlassen konnte. Wenn er nicht fallen wollte, schubste sie ihn einfach an.

Nachdem er Albus auf den Stuhl zurückbugsiert hatte, fasste er kurz und bündig zusammen.

„Also, was ist heute neu? Lass mich kurz überlegen." An den Fingern zählte er auf. „Sie haben keine Möbel, sie fechten im Unterricht, egal wo, nur weil es Spaß macht, die Lehrer bringen die Schüler zur Weißglut, weil sie deren Beherrschung testen wollen und sie haben morphende Zauberstäbe. Erschreckend irgendwie. Zumindest, wenn man das erste Mal davor steht. Es würde mich nicht im Geringsten wundern, wenn wir es insgesamt mit Metamorphmagi zu tun haben. Bei dieser Bande würde mich nichts mehr wundern. Gar nichts mehr."

Albus legte den Kopf schief. „Bande? Lass mich eines an dieser Stelle resümieren: ich vermisse deine geschliffene Wortwahl. Offen gestanden habe ich Angst vor dem Tag, an dem du von den Schülern verlangst, ne Buddel voll Trank zu brauen. Aber was du alles aufgezählt hast…"

So abrupt, dass es schon an Unhöflichkeit grenzte, wurde er unterbrochen.

„Oh, ich vergaß, mentales Training machen sie auch noch."

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen. Auf beiden Seiten des Schreibtisches wanderten die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Mentales Training. Wofür?

„Ihre Begründung dafür war, wer sich nicht beherrschen kann, kann sich in der Traumzeit begraben. Damit kann ich leider nicht viel anfangen. Auch kann ich nicht zusammenfügen, ob das mentale Training Voraussetzung für die Weißglut ist oder deren Effekt. Verstehst du?"

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wurde Dumbledore regelrecht zapplig.

„Willst du denn nicht endlich herausfinden, was es alles damit auf sich hat? Miss Hawkwing scheint dich als Magneten zu betrachten, zu dem es sie immer wieder zieht. Kannst du denn keine konkreten Fragen stellen? Bist du zufrieden damit, was du so im Vorbeigehen aufschnappst?"

„Dieses ‚im Vorbeigehen', Albus, ist wahrscheinlich wesentlich mehr, als jeder andere Lehrer an dieser Schule je aus ihr herausgebracht hat. Ich habe ja nicht einmal danach gefragt, ich bekam es einfach aufgedrückt. Warum weiß ich nicht. Aber - warum bist DU damit nicht zufrieden?"

Snape, eben noch relativ gut gelaunt, ärgerte sich über Dumbledore, der ihn doch wohl nur auf sie angesetzt hatte, weil er selbst nichts herausfand. Nun war es ihm zu wenig und es ging viel zu langsam. Seine Antwort fiel – im krassen Gegensatz zur vorhergegangenen Erzählung – äußerst knapp aus.

„Ich erledige das auf meine Art und Weise, Albus. Ich kann dich gern über Australien aufklären, wenn ich genügend Material habe. Mir persönlich geht es vorrangig um die Tränke, die sie braut und eine noch höhere Priorität nehmen bei mir solche Fragen wie beispielsweise die Namen der Tränke, die Zutaten, mit denen sie arbeiten, ein, und eventuell schaffe ich es auch einmal, in einer einzigen Stunde zehn Tränke am Stück zu brauen. Sofern sie sich dazu hinreißen lässt, mehr zu erzählen, wie du erhofft und vermutet hast und was sich bis heute bestätigt hat, dann gerne und jederzeit. Ich garantiere dir, du bist der erste, der davon erfahren wird."

Dumbledore bedachte seinen Zaubertrankmeister mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. Fast könnte man meinen, er sei wieder innerlich gefroren. Die ihn umgebende eisige Aura war fast sichtbar. Es bestand ein riesengroßer Unterschied zwischen einem Snape, der mit einer Schülerin quer durch den Kerker focht, den Zauberstab als Degen missbrauchte und sich darüber freute, auch wenn er ein Defeat kassiert hatte – und einem Snape, der ihn abservierte. Nichts anderes als abservierte.

„Gut, Severus, dann muss ich das wohl akzeptieren. Obwohl es mir zugegebenermaßen sehr schwer fällt."

Marionettenhaft und enttäuscht erhob er sich, wünschte eine gute Nacht und verschwand.

Im Nachhinein ärgerte sich Snape, sehr sogar. Er ärgerte sich maßlos darüber, dass er so viel von diesen Abenden erzählt und dabei Albus die X-Akten auch noch aufs Auge gedrückt hatte – ohne auch nur mit dem letzten Hirnstrang darüber nachzudenken, dass es Leute gab, die unsichtbare Spalten erkannten.

Es wäre sicherlich besser gewesen, einiges, nein – vieles von dem einfach unter den Tisch fallen zu lassen, das allabendlich hier stattfand. Warum nur hatte er sich nicht ausschließlich auf eine Aufzählung der nüchternen Fakten fokussiert?

Es verwunderte ihn, zumal es absolut nicht seine Art war, dass seine Erzählungen einen dermaßen großen emotionalen Touch angenommen hatten. Denn damit hatte er seinem Vorgesetzten mehr gezeigt als gewollt.

Anfangs war es überhaupt nicht lustig gewesen. Da hatte sein Gehirn auf Hochtouren gearbeitet, wie er ihr beikommen könnte. Nein, nicht einmal das stimmte. Wie er sie klein bekommen könnte. Er hatte es als Strafarbeit aufgefasst, sich mit diesem Temperamentbündel beschäftigen zu müssen.

Als ihr Umhang brannte, hätte diese ganze Bestrafungsaktion – für sie und ihn – eine andere Wendung nehmen können. Dieser Abend hatte sich nachhaltig in sein Hirn eingegraben und nie im Leben würde er das Bild vergessen, wie sie auf ihrem Umhang sinnlos herumtrampelte.

An diesem Abend war er drauf und dran gewesen, vorübergehend zu vergessen, wer und was da vor ihm saß oder kniete. Doch dann kam der radikale Bruch. Es verstrichen drei Wochen, bis er zu der Einsicht gelangte, dass er ohne ihre lose Schleuder nicht mehr auskam. Er glaubte kaum, dass er sich hätte überwinden können, wenn sie nicht den Anfang gemacht hätte. Im Unterricht. Ihre Erklärung über die Entschuldigung klang aus heutiger Sicht plausibel.

Das alles führte zu dem Fazit, dass er sich brauchte. Nicht nur wegen der fremden Sprüche und Rezepturen, die sie in ihrem Kopf mit sich herumtrug und nie an die Oberfläche ließ, sondern weil sie ihm begegnete wie einem normalen Menschen – eine Tatsache, die er schon früher festgestellt hatte. Das, und nur allein das machte ihre Nähe wirklich wünschenswert.

Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hätte er sich nicht einmal mit der Formulierung „Ertragen in meiner Gegenwart" aufgehalten. Er ertrug niemanden in seiner Nähe, das war für einen Snape, der jahrelang an seinem Image gearbeitet hatte, absolute Normalität.

Aber – Australier waren nicht normal! Als er diesen Satz gedacht hatte, lachte er unwillkürlich laut auf. Es war nicht affektiert, es war nicht gekünstelt – Severus Snape, der kein Sir mehr war, sein wollte und dieses Verbot schriftlich fixiert hatte, lachte aus tiefster Seele, irgendwie glücklich darüber, dass es irgendwo auf der Welt diesen verrückten Haufen namens Australier gab.


	21. Kapitel 21

Die Iden des März bekommen heute eine ganz andere Bedeutung;). Pünktlich zu jedem 15. das nächste Update

Berserkgorilla und raphi - ich danke herzlichst für die Reviews und wünsche weiterhin viel Spaß beim Lesen. #hüstel#

#Mailkontakten noch ordentlich zuwinkt# Antworten kommen!

* * *

**Kapitel 21 – Die Fangfrage**

Es musste an den Mangos liegen. Er lachte zu oft in letzter Zeit, auch wenn er es eigentlich unterbinden wollte. Manchmal zuckte sein Mundwinkel unkontrolliert, manchmal schlich sich ein Grinsen doch aufs Gesicht. Vorher hätte er nicht sagen können, wann er das letzte Mal gelacht hatte, wie es überhaupt ging. Er hatte es schlichtweg vergessen. Ihre Nähe ließ ihn so viel Negatives vergessen. Eigentlich alles, was ihn ausmachte.

Als er an diesem Abend zu Bett ging, fühlte er sich wie neu.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Aniram hatte sich wieder auf den Astronomieturm verkrochen. Sie empfand es als den reinsten Stress, die Füße zu benutzen. Es war einfach schrecklich, die Steigerung von schrecklich war grauenvoll. Schon seit geraumer Zeit ließ sie die Frage nicht los, ob sie innerhalb dieses speziellen Gebäudes teleportieren könnte. Die Möglichkeit, einen mit diversen Beulen und Beulchen verziertes Köpfchen zu haben, lag natürlich nahe.

Zu Hause kein Thema, nach links, rechts, vorn, hinten - aber zu Hause gab es auch keine Häuser, wenn man von den Wohnhäusern einmal absah. Ganz so primitiv waren Australier doch nicht, dass sie um ein Lagerfeuer herum unter freiem Himmel schliefen.

Glucksend erinnerte sie sich an den Abend, als er ihr ins Ohr geraunt hatte, das Feuer sei schon vor langer Zeit erfunden worden. Aus dem Glucksen wurde rasch ein ausgewachsenes Kichern.

Diesmal dauerte es lange, bis die ihre Meditationshaltung einnehmen und sich versenken konnte.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Am nächsten Abend vertraute sie darauf, diesen merkwürdigen Trank, der so grandios explodiert war, noch einmal brauen zu dürfen. Es war ihr gleich, ob diesmal mit oder ohne Kandinsky-Gift.

Kurz rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis, dass ab heute Sir-Verbot war und die Anreden außerhalb der Unterrichtseiten innerhalb der Kerkerwände Aniram und Severus lauteten.

Nach einem forschen „Guten Abend" legte sie einen halben Sprint zum Arbeitstisch hin und warf einen Blick auf die Arbeitsanleitung. Der Versuchsaufbau stand immerhin noch. Den ganzen Tag über hatte sich Aniram damit beschäftigt, was sie wohl vorfinden würde.

Mit großem Seufzen machte sie sich erst einmal daran, die Arbeitsanleitung in den Urzustand zu versetzen. Die farbig markierten Schritte mussten wegretuschiert werden. Ohne ihre Augen vom Pergament zu nehmen fragte sie hielt sie einen Monolog und hoffte auf einen Dialog. Schließlich gab sie ihm mehrere Steilvorlagen.

„Also – auf ein Neues, oder? Ist aber wirklich schade, dass er gestern explodiert ist. Da haben wir nun sooo viel Arbeit reingesteckt, sooo viel Gemüse und ich meinen Retardationszauber, dass es mehr als eine Vergeudung von Material ist. Schlimm, schlimm."

Die Ruhe hinter ihr beunruhigte sie. Nicht dass dieses Spiel wieder von vorn begann. Sie wedelte mit den Armen.

„Na, Severus, wer wird denn dermaßen vor Elan strotzen?"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und sah sich etwas Schwarzem gegenüber. Sie rollte mit den Augen und legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken.

„Erwähnte ich schon einmal, dass ich Anschleichen hasse wie die Pest?"

Snape stand da und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Sein Kopf lag schief. So als wüsste er nicht genau, wie die Antwort zu lauten hatte oder schlimmstenfalls: wen er vor sich hatte. Jedenfalls sah es aus ihrer Sicht so aus.

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, nein. SIE sind mir inzwischen hinreichend bekannt, aber dass wir jemals über das Anschleichen gesprochen hätten, wäre mir vollkommen neu."

Belustigt blitzten ihre Augen und sie war versucht, ihn einen Feigling zu nennen. Hatte sie etwa keinen Namen? Das Ganze war witzig. Sie sprach ihn mit Severus an und er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, eine Schülerin mit ihrem Vornamen anzusprechen. Aber er war ja noch nicht so alt, als dass er nicht mehr lernfähig wäre.

Kurzerhand wandte sie ihm den Rücken zu, da sie von Wurzeln schlagen nichts hielt und voller Tatendrang war.

„Ich fang dann mal an. Mit oder ohne Severus. Hm, hat der Trank eigentlich einen Namen? Wie wäre es mit Schweigsamkeit? Beinahe habe ich den Verdacht, dass Sie davon gekostet haben. Sie müssen doch zugeben, so viel gequasselt wie heute abend haben Sie selten."

Die einzige Reaktion seinerseits waren verengte Augen und zusammengepresste Lippen. Mit oder ohne Severus? Dreist, einfach nur dreist. Trotz Verbot und seines, hm, Zugeständnisses. Aber dass sie so gar keine Probleme damit hatte, damit umzugehen… Andererseits, was hatte er denn erwartet von einer Schülerin, die zu Hause die Lehrer mit dem Vornamen ansprach? Wo so etwas zum Umgangston hörte.

Während Aniram die entsprechenden Mengen an Sumpfziest, Diptam und Portulak abmaß – wobei sie sich mehr oder weniger wegen genau dieser Zutaten wie ein Heiltrankbrauer vorkam - platzte ihr ob der herrschenden Stille der Kragen. Ohne ihre Arbeit zu unterbrechen entfuhr es ihr.

„Herrschaftszeiten, können Sie nicht endlich mal Ihre Kiemen bewegen oder muss ich Ihnen jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen? Wie heißt er denn nun?"

Da sie ihm den Rücken zuwandte, bekam er heute glücklicherweise kein Kreuz in der Mundwinkelzuckspalte.

„Es entzog sich bis jetzt meiner Kenntnis, dass Sie zum Brauen Dianthuskraut benötigen. Ansonsten hätte ich für einen entsprechenden Vorrat gesorgt."

Vergnügt und strahlend drehte sich Aniram um.

„Da ist er ja wieder, mein kleiner Scherzkeks. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, wenn Sie sich schon einmal dazu hinreißen lassen, dann schlagen Sie mit Ihrem trockenen Humor sogar Mr. Spock!"

Snape bewegte sich leicht und fuhr sich mit den Fingerspitzen der rechten Hand erst über die linke, dann über die rechte Gesichtshälfte. Er grübelte, wer das nun schon wieder war und überhörte gegen seinen Willen sogar den Scherzkeks.

„Mr. Spock? Was oder wer ist das schon wieder?"

Cremig, ölig und seidg kam diese Aufforderung, als Bitte getarnt und mit dem unsichtbaren Hinweisschild versehen: Wehe, du legst mich schon wieder rein.

Aniram grübelte, unterbrach kurz ihre Arbeit und schaute auf.

„Mr. Spock. Tja, wie soll ich sagen… als ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen habe, rauschte er mit unbewegtem, wenn nicht sogar absolut mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck durch den Korridor. Gefolgt von einem schwarzen, flatternden Umhang. Der schien irgendwie mit ihm verwachsen zu sein, Sie verstehen? Er hat schwarze, etwas fettige Haare, ein scharf geschnittenes Profil, das besonders durch seine Nase beherrscht wurde…"

Snapes Nase begann zu zucken.

Leicht wandte sich Aniram in seine Richtung, um die Aufzählung zu Ende zu bringen.

„…grüne Haut und", sie nahm ihren Zauberstab zu Hilfe, um Snapes Haare hochzuheben, „spitze Ohren. Ich stelle nicht die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit Ihren Ohren fest."

Den Rest überließ sie seiner eigenen Interpretation. Den letzten Satz hängte sie zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit an, denn sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ darauf schließen, dass er sehr wohl und sehr schnell eine Assoziation mit Spock treffen würde. Allerdings wuselten ihre Gedanken wie eine Achterbahn, dass diese Assoziation gar nicht so verkehrt und untreffend wäre.

Er grinste halbseitig. Verdammt, jetzt hing doch ein Kreuz da.

„Ich dachte schon, der Typ macht mir Konkurrenz."

Diesen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer zerstörte sie gnadenlos und geradlinig.

„Nein, nein, tut er nicht. Aber es gibt eine Möglichkeit, um das aus der Welt zu räumen. Sie könnten sich die Haare schneiden, etwas Ichthyol-Salbe auf Ihren blassen Teint auftragen und dann fahren wir zur nächsten Con und erstehen Spock-Ohren. Ich versichere Ihnen, die muggelstämmigen Trekkies hier in Hogwarts liegen Ihnen zu Füßen!"

Snape hatte keine Ahnung, was eine Con ist und dass es Spock-Ohren zu kaufen gab.

„Da eher friert die Hölle zu, ehe ich meine Haare schneide."

„Na gut, dann matschen Sie sich Vielsafttrank zusammen. Das gibt dann ganz bestimmt eine prickelnde Erfahrung. Wer weiß, vielleicht wollen Sie darauf gar nicht mehr verzichten? Wenn so alles vor Ihnen liegt."

„Mir wäre es wesentlich lieber, diese Drecks oder wie sie heißen, würden anständige Tränke brauen statt mir zu Füßen zu liegen. Und überhaupt, wer weiß, ob es so etwas hier gibt."

Indigniert zog er den Kopf zwischen die Schultern und überlegte ernsthaft, wieso er eigentlich noch hier stand. Nicht dass sie noch auf die Idee kam, seine Ohren abzuschneiden und sie irgendwo als Snape-Ohren zu verhökern.

Während sie den getrockneten Krötenschwanz zerstückelte, wurde sie Sanftmut und Zaubertrankbrauerei-Eifer pur.

„Nicht liegen? Na ja, knien reicht ja auch, wie ich Sie kenne. Und DAS, maestro, ist wesentlich unangenehmer. Aber keine Panik, Mr. Spock ist ein Kumpel von Pille und Kirk." Sie verbog sich wie ein Fragezeichen, um ihn anzuschauen und spitzbübisch zu lächeln. „Fernsehen."

Geräuschvoll zog er die Luft durch die Zähne und suchte Zuflucht hinter seinem Schreibtisch.

„Also doch Muggel."

Es interessierte ihn nicht, ob es reale Muggel oder lediglich eine Muggelerfindung waren – dieser Mr. Spock kam aus der Muggelwelt.

Und ansonsten? Es interessierte ihn brennend, ob Mr. Spocks Augen auch in bestimmten Momenten belustigt aufflackerten. Aber diese Frage zu stellen verbot sich von selbst. Er grinste breit wie nie und schrieb fast mit der Nase. Das Knien hatte sie also als unangenehm empfunden? Nun, dann musste er ihr zu Gute halten, dass sie das fast zwei Wochen durchgehalten hatte. Obwohl – sooo viel gekniet hatte sie gar nicht. Denn er hatte ihr unbeabsichtigt den Luxus des Sitzens verschafft. Ausgesprochen schade, dass er das erst heute erfuhr.

Er stützte seine Stirn mit der linken Hand ab und seufzte. Wenn seine Gedanken weiterhin das mit ihm machten, was sie wollten, dann würde er wohl erst zu einer vernünftigen Arbeit kommen, wenn sie draußen war.

Gerade als sich sein Blick an einem Wort festgesaugt hatte, das dort nicht hingehörte und demzufolge ein Fehler war, war er wieder einmal froh, die Feder noch nicht aufs Papier gesetzt zu haben.

„Kandinsky. Ich weiß, wir nennen den Trank Kandinsky."

Aniram trat aufgeregt von einem Fuß auf den anderen und kam dann an seinen Schreibtisch gestakst.

„Machen wir den bei dieser Ladung wieder mit rein oder verzichten wir darauf? Den Kandinsky, mein ich. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass der Trank durch die toxische Wirkung explodiert ist. Denn in der Rezeptur ist er ja nicht vertreten. Der Kandinsky."

Aniram konnte leider nicht verhindern, dass ihr ohnehin schon breites Gesicht bei der Erwähnung der toxischen Wirkung noch mehr auseinander ging. Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie jetzt das Gesicht eines Breitmaulfrosches.

‚Sev, halt das Gesicht gerade, sonst zuckst du schon wieder!'

Er schaute nach unten, um die Feder in die Tinte einzutunken. Aber ausgerechnet das Tintenfass rief die Wirkung hervor, die er auf jeden Fall unterbinden wollte. Schwarze Tinte und gelbe Kandinsky-Spritzer. Welch ein Anblick! Sein Oberkörper zuckte kurz vor unterdrücktem Lachen und artete in ein Schnauben aus.

Ungehalten wedelte er mit der Feder in Richtung Trank.

„Nehmen Sie ein Reagenzglas ab und versuchen Sie, die entsprechend geringere Menge an Kandinsky hinzuzufügen. Auf diese Erfahrung möchte ich nicht verzichten."

„Aye, Sir. Oh, Severus, das heißt natürlich ‚Aye, Severus'. Klingt irgendwie nach ‚Ave Cäsar'. Und außerdem sag ichs schon die ganze Zeit, es ist zu kalt hier drin, Sie kriegen einen mörderischen Schnupfen. Wie wäre es außerdem mit einer Spalte für den Oberkörper?"

Mit diesen Worten schob sie ihm wortlos ein Taschentuch über den Tisch und entfernte sich.

Dass sie sein Zucken mitbekommen hatte – gleich nun, was gerade zuckte - ärgerte ihn maßlos. Die folgerichige Interpretation natürlich genauso. Doch gesehen war gesehen und daran konnte er im Nachhinein auch nichts mehr ändern.

Allerdings war er nicht gerade scharf darauf, eine weitere Spalte für das Zucken irgendwelcher Körperteile einzurichten. Was gab es denn schon alles in seiner Akte? Das Grinsen an sich, Mundwinkel und jetzt auch noch Oberkörper? Alles, nur das nicht – sonst würde nicht mehr viel fehlen und gewisse zuckende Extremitäten schlossen sich an. Irgendwann zuckte die ganze Akte. Dem musste er unbedingt vorbeugen und stellte diese Bemerkung auf seinen Vergessen-Plan.

Dennoch schob er grinsend – weil sie es nicht sah - das Taschentuch beiseite.

„Mir ist nicht überdimensional kalt. Außerdem hält sich Tiefgekühltes länger. Ihre Besorgnis weiß ich durchaus zu schätzen."

Das war schon ein selten dämlicher Satzbau, wie er im Nachhinein feststellte. Da, schon wieder so ein unkonventionelles Wort. Er stellte fest, dass er in der letzten Zeit mehr und mehr australisch gefärbte Metaphern verwandte. Nie im Leben wäre ihm in den Sinn gekommen, irgendetwas von Tiefgefrorenem zu erzählen.

Vielleicht war ihre Idee von einem Vielsafttrank gar nicht so übel, denn wie es bis jetzt aussah, musste er strengste Zurückhaltung üben, um wenigstens im Unterricht Snape zu sein. Sollte er sich dort jemals verplappern, wäre die Katastrophe perfekt. Nicht auszudenken!

Die Retourkutsche ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten.

„Stimmt, Sie sehen nicht so alt aus, wie Sie sind."

Lauernd fragte er: „Woher wollen Sie denn wissen, wie alt ich bin?"

Zuckende Schultern waren für einige Zeit alles, was er sah.

„Erstens: Quelle – keine, zweitens: ich will nicht, ich ahne, drittens: Sie sehen noch relativ frisch aus. Dieser Zustand ist wohl wirklich der Kälte hier unten zuzuschreiben. Ich hoffe, Sie stimmen mir in allen Punkten zu, Severus?"

„Natürlich, Aniram. Nicht der geringste Einspruch. Sie sehen ja auch noch frisch aus."

‚Relativ frisch! Hah! Warum gesteht sie mir nicht absolute Frische zu?'

Snape versuchte sich wieder in die Hausaufgaben zu vertiefen. Dieses Vorhaben war leichter gedacht als in die Tat umgesetzt. Er empfand es als ausgesprochen schade, dass er diesen Gag für sich behalten musste. Oder besser gesagt, er hatte sich vorgenommen, ab heute gewisse Gags für sich zu behalten. Albus wusste ohnehin genug. Er wusste bereits zu viel.

Detail- und analyseversessen wie er nun einmal war, stellte er lediglich fest, dass alles in Schwerstarbeit ausartete. Auf der einen Seite die Sachen für Obliviate, die sich in letzter Zeit nicht mehr so klar abgrenzen ließen, wollte er sich kein Eigentor schießen, auf der anderen Seite musste er eine ganz neue Schublade für Albus aufmachen, in die er nur die Sachen stopfte, die in seinen Augen der Schulleiter erfahren durfte. Diese durfte lediglich die nüchternen Fakten enthalten. Keinerlei Emotionen mehr, nichts.

Aniram fuhr herum und glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „Ich – sehe – frisch – aus?! Wow, und das aus Ihrem Mund, ich bin ja direkt sprachlos. Jedenfalls wirkt das besser als in Formalin eingelegt, oder?"

Er stöhnte. „Müssen Sie denn immer…", abrupt brach er ab, weil er wusste was kam.

Sie hatte sich schon wieder umgedreht, so dass sie getrost das Reagenzglas in ihrer Hand wie eine Irre anfeixen konnte.

„Ja, ich muss immer das letzte Wort haben. Immer meistens zumindest. Oder in der Regel."

Nach diesem kleinen Schlagabtausch herrschte für eine Weile Ruhe. Ruhe, die Aniram unbedingt benötigte, da der Trank gerade in der Anfangsphase ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. Immerhin waren sie beim ersten Anlauf zu zweit gewesen. Zwar hatte er sie in die Rolle der schnipselnden, reibenden, abwiegenden und stoßenden „Aushilfe" gesteckt und konnte getrost eine Zutat nach der anderen verwenden, ohne in Schweiß auszubrechen – doch es ließ sich nicht verleugnen, dass vier Augen mehr sahen als zwei.

Severus jedoch argwöhnte, dass sie entweder etwas ausheckte oder vor einer erneuten Attacke stand. Seine Frage diesbezüglich war kurz und prägnant und wurde vollkommen frisch und munter verneint. Ab jetzt verfügte er eventuell über so viel Ruhe und Konzentration, die er benötigte, um die Hausaufgaben zu kontrollieren.

Als er damit fertig war, streckte er sich und sah sie immer noch arbeiten. Sein Blick flog kurz zur Uhr und sagte ihm, dass der Zeitpunkt, zu dem sie aus seinem Kerker zu entfernen war, noch nicht überschritten war. Kurz zog er den Umhang um sich und stellte fest, dass es wirklich kalt war. Ihren Wunsch nach Feuer konnte er durchaus nachvollziehen. Er schloss die Augen, um die diebische Freude über diese Reaktion auf den Vulkanausbruch zu verstecken.

Dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass sie – wenn auch damals unter anderen Umständen – gern Kaffee trank. Also wenn er schon kein Feuer entfacht hatte, entschloss er sich, für flüssige Wärme zu sorgen.

Mit zwei Bechern Kaffee, der schwarz war wie die Nacht, ging er zum Arbeitstisch. Einen Becher platzierte er neben den zurecht gestellten Zutaten.

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, sind Sie dem Koffeingenuss nicht ganz abgeneigt."

Aniram musste mehrmals blinzeln. „Oh, gekocht oder gezaubert?"

Diese Frage war wirklich harmlos gemeint und keinesfalls ein Seitenhieb auf seine Abneigung gegen die Zauberstabfuchtelei. Er jedoch fasste es genauso auf.

Knurrig und böse antwortete er: „Ausnahmsweise gezaubert, sonst hätte der Prozess mehrere Minuten in Anspruch genommen und Sie wären um den Genuss gekommen."

Aniram nickte und griff nach dem Becher, den sie jedoch sofort wieder hinstellte. „Verdammt, ist das heiß."

Snape schaute auf seinen Becher und trank mit Todesverachtung.

„Ist Ihnen kalter Kaffee lieber? Trinkt man den so in Australien?"

„Natürlich nicht, Sie… Spezialist." Ihr lag alles Mögliche auf der Zunge, aber mit dem Punktesegen stand es in Ravenclaw nicht gerade zum Besten. Also hielt sie lieber ihren Mund und entschloss sich fürs Pusten. Eventuell ließ sich dann der Kaffee erweichen, eine etwas annehmbarere und demzufolge trinkbarere Temperatur anzunehmen.

Snape alias Severus schaute ihr eine Weile auf die Hände und es faszinierte ihn immer wieder, in welchem Tempo sie arbeitete. Bis heute hatte er auch nicht den kleinsten Fehler in ihrer Arbeitsweise feststellen können – ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ihr irgendetwas herunterfiel oder sie aus Versehen etwas zusammenkippte.

Aber – und an dieser Stelle wusste er nicht, welche seiner beiden inneren Stimmen überwog – wurmte es ihn immer noch, so relativ wenig von Australien und insbesondere von ihrem hochgepriesenen Zaubertrankprofessor zu kennen. Nachdenklich schaute er in den Kaffee, als läge dort die Antwort. Warum nicht einfach fragen? – sprach sein Kaffee zu ihm. Sie war so mit sich und diesem Trank beschäftigt, da würde doch wohl eine harmlose Frage nicht auffallen, oder?

„Wie brauen Sie denn in Australien einen simplen Schlaftrank?"

„Mit Wermut und schwarzem australischem Mohn. Aber nur die Blüten."

Wie aus der Pistole geschossen kam diese Antwort und dennoch hätte sie sich im selben Moment am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen. Nein, nicht gevierteilt, regelrecht abgebissen.

Wie konnte sie nur! Eine Pflanze, die hier unbekannt war, so unbedacht auszuplaudern. Sie hatte sich, vertieft in ihre Arbeit, einfach hinreißen lassen und antwortete mit der Automatik eines lange gedrillten, scharfen Verstandes.

Schließlich mussten alle Tränke im Schlaf beherrscht werden – einschließlich der Zutaten. Es gehörte nicht der Seltenheit an, dass man genötigt war, sich während der Traumzeit welche zu brauen. Egal welchen. Die Betonung lag auf EGAL.

An dieser Stelle konnte sie nur hoffen, dass Severus – HA, das hatte sie jetzt davon – nicht so genau zugehört hatte. Wobei es absolut illusorisch war, ihm so etwas wie Unaufmerksamkeit zu unterstellen.

Denn Severus Snape hatte sehr wohl zugehört und ihn elektrisierte schon allein die Zutat. Er musste sich nicht einmal die Mühe machen, wegzuschauen. Schließlich hatte er ihr Kaffee gebracht und beobachtete sie beim Tränkebrauen. Ihm war keinesfalls entgangen, dass für den Bruchteil von Sekunden ihre Arbeit ins Stocken gekommen war. Sie wirkte leicht fahrig, so, als hätte sie etwas unter keinen Umständen sagen wollen.

„Hmhm, sagen Sie, von diesem Mohn könnten Sie mir wohl nicht etwas besorgen? Sie wissen ja, ich experimentiere gern und würde diese doch relativ exotisch klingende Pflanze gern in meine Forschungsarbeiten einbauen."

Snape hoffte nur, dass das als Abwiegelung genügte, denn er bemühte sich nach Kräften, so desinteressiert wie möglich zu klingen.

Aniram hingegen lachte trocken auf. Zum Henker mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit. Dann beantwortete sie seine Frage.

„Das glaube ich kaum. Schon allein die Blüten sind groß wie Elefantenohren. Können Sie sich eventuell das Ausmaß der gesamten Pflanze vorstellen? Und außerdem, wie der Name sagt, australischer Mohn. Ich kann nicht einmal schnell um den Erdball flitzen und irgendetwas besorgen."

„Das ist schade. Klingt interessant."

Anirams Antwort bestand lediglich in einem Brummeln. Dann griff sie nach dem Kaffeebecher und entschloss auf diese Art und Weise, ihrem vorlauten Mundwerk zuvorzukommen. Wer ahnte denn auch mit so einer Frage aus dem Hinterhalt?

Snape sah auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass die Zeit um war. „Ist dieser Arbeitsschritt schon markiert?"

„Was glauben Sie denn?"

Verärgert schaute sie ihn an und sah sich wieder einmal der Spitze seines Zauberstabes gegenüber. Verdammt, eines war sicher, lange würde sie das nicht mehr durchhalten. Zum einen war er kein Dämlack und musste es irgendwann merken und zum anderen dachte sie, dass ihre Zusammenarbeit auf Vertrauen basieren könne. Für ihre Begriffe hatte sie ihn schon sehr, sehr weit aus der Reserve gelockt. Wie es war, einem unbehandelten Snape in die Hände zu fallen, diese Erfahrung hatte sie ebenfalls machen dürfen.

WAS sie jedoch heute vergessen sollte – das wusste wirklich der Teufel allein. Vielleicht noch dessen Schwiegermutter, aber auf mehrere Personen dehnte sie den Kreis der Ahnenden und Wissenden lieber nicht aus. Also schoss sie aus der Tür, als wäre auch noch Satan hinter ihr her.

Kaum dass sie draußen war sprang Snape auf, versiegelte die Tür, versicherte sich mit einem Rundumblick, dass alles in Ordnung war und nichts explodieren konnte, lief in das hinterste seiner Labore, dessen Herrscher er natürlich ebenfalls war, schloss eine Vitrine auf und griff nach dem nicht gerade dünnen Lexikon der Zaubertrankzutaten. Über diesen schwarzen Mohn – sei er nun australisch oder nicht – musste er unbedingt mehr herausfinden. Oh, wenn sie wüsste, wie sehr er sich eben zurückgehalten hatte.

Bis zu diesem Moment hatte er noch gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, in welchen Abwandlungen die gängigsten Tränke in Australien gebraut wurden. Dass sie das Repertoire der Zutaten inklusive Toxine im Kopf hatte, hatte sie schließlich schon in der ersten Stunde bewiesen. Er begann zu blattern bis zum S.

Fahrig und beinahe fieberhaft las er. Schwalbenschwänche, Schwammige Drachenkopflilien, Schwangere Austern, Schwa, Schwa, Schwarze Eberschwanzhaare, Schwarze Kolobrifedern. Beinahe belustigt schnaubte er, als er feststellte, wie viele Zutaten den Beinamen „Schwarz" trugen. Bis er endlich auf den Schwarzen Mohn stieß. Leider gab es nur einen äußerst kurzen Beitrag.

Schwarzer Mohn (lat. papaver nigrum). Da der schwarze Mohn hierzulande nicht vorkommt, haben wir leider keine näheren Informationen darüber. Nicht bestätigten Überlieferungen zufolge wird er in Australien sehr häufig zum Brauen von Schlaftränken eingesetzt. Gerüchte berichten, dass eine hohe Dosis von schwarzem Mohn in Kombination mit Schierling zu einem künstlichen Koma führen kann. Leider können wir nur von Vermutungen ausgehen.

Seine Lippen kräuselten sich. Nun, seit heute Abend verfügte nur er allein nicht nur über Überlieferungen und Vermutungen, sondern eine hundertprozentige Bestätigung. Er klappte das Buch zu und strich beinahe zärtlich über den Buchrücken.

Dann durchfuhr es ihn wie ein Blitz und er stellte es zu den anderen Büchern zurück und verschloss sorgsam die Vitrine.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf das Buch murmelte er: „Teuerste Aniram, hab ich dich endlich."


	22. Kapitel 22

Man möge mir verzeihen, aber keine Panik, der 15. wird nicht neu definiert #g#. Das war wieder einmal ein Kapitel, wo Anfang und Ende standen und mit dem Mittelteil habe ich mich schwer getan. Deshalb musste es noch einmal in die Betamaschinerie und ist gerade zurückgekommen. Danke Ninni!

Danke für eure Reviews. Und Berserk, sag mal, wozu braucht man Biochemnie, wenn man Atlantis hat? Werde ich nie verstehen.

n.a.e. - danke für dieses Riesenlob (ich stecks einfach mal so ein) und ehrlich gesagt hat es mich zum Lachen gebracht.

* * *

**Kapitel 22 – Stau**

Zur nächsten Zaubertränkestunde stand Snape in üblicher Positur – wie zur Statue erstarrt - vor der Klasse. Ihm bereitete es eine diebische Freude, die Plagegeister, auch bekannt als Schüler, zusammenzucken zu sehen, sobald er sich bewegte. Wahrscheinlich von der Angst besessen, er bewegte sich auf sie zu. Aber das war gut so.

Der heutige Tag, sein Vorhaben überhaupt, verlieh dem Ganzen noch eine ganz besondere Note und verstärkte sein Hochgefühl. Ein Hochgefühl, das ihm natürlich niemand ansah.

Mit unbeweglicher Miene kündigte er die Stundenarbeit an.

„Sie brauen zur Auffrischung den Schlaftrank. Holen Sie sich, was Sie benötigen. Ich setze voraus, dass Sie dieses fundamentalen Wissens noch nicht verlustig gegangen sind. Zum Ende der Stunde will ich Resultate sehen."

Das war zwar nicht gerade kurz und bündig, wie es seine Art war, doch als er geendet hatte, nahm er gelassen hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz.

Aniram legte den Kopf schief. Kurzerhand belegte sie ihn mit dem Ehrentitel Mistkerl. Nein! Ihr Denken sträubte sich mit Kräften dagegen, dass er ihren gestrigen Fauxpas so gnadenlos gegen sie einsetzte.

Nichtsdestotrotz bemühte sie sich, ihre Emotionen nicht augenblicklich aufs Gesicht zu zaubern, sondern blieb mindestens so gelassen sitzen wie der Meister persönlich und rührte sich nicht. Erst als nach zwei Minuten noch keine Sonderrolle unter ihrer Nase hing, ging ihr auf, dass sie denselben Trank zu brauen hatte. Verdammt! Mit europäischen Mitteln, mit einem europäischen Buch. Einfach unglaublich. Auf ihrer Oberlippe bildeten sich kleine Schweißperlen.

Snape, dem ihre Regungslosigkeit keinesfalls entgangen war, entschloss sich, deutlicher zu werden.

„Das gilt auch für Sie, Miss Hawkwing."

Dieser Satz erreichte Aniram wie aus einer anderen Welt und schreckte sie auf. Nun packte sie die – leider – auch verbale Wut. Mit derselben Wut stand sie auf und verkündete:

„Nein, das können Sie nicht machen, Sie wissen…", weiter kam sie nicht, denn Snape schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„50 Punkte von Ravenclaw wegen Arbeitsverweigerung."

Aniram war dermaßen in Rage, dass sie nicht mehr darauf achtete, was sie sagte. In Sekundenbruchteilen war sie zur Abend-Aniram mutiert.

„Ich verweigere nichts, sondern erachte es für unter meiner Würde, auf einem mir unbekannten Territorium, welches sich Europa nennt, diesen Trank zu brauen."

Das Wort „Europa" schleuderte sie mit einer dermaßen großen Verachtung von sich, dass sie jeder nur noch groß ansah. Natürlich hatten inzwischen alle anderen Schüler bemerkt, dass sie auf Grund ihres Wissens und Könnens bei Professor Snape irgendeine Sonderstellung einzunehmen schien. Doch jedem Schüler erschien es undenkbar, sich so weit zu vergessen. Das tat nicht einmal ein Slytherin. Andererseits - warum bekam sie am laufenden Band Strafarbeiten? Das passte nicht zusammen.

Selbstgefällig lehnte sich Snape zurück. Er musste ein für alle Mal dafür sorgen, dass sie klar zwischen Unterricht und Abend differenzierte.

„Auch SIE werden diesen Trank brauen, haben wir uns verstanden?"

In der Klasse war es mucksmäuschenstill. Jeder an ihrer Stelle hätte jetzt den Mund gehalten, schon wegen der Punkte.

„Dann geben Sie mir gefälligst ein Buch, Sie dämlicher Kerl. DAMIT ich anfangen kann."

Puffe von Josy und Tritte von Cho war alles, was sie von ihren Nachbarn abbekam. Von vorn kam etwas völlig anderes. Lang gezogen, gedehnt, gelangweilt.

„Weitere 50 Punkte von Ravenclaw wegen Beleidigung einer Lehrerpersönlichkeit. Die Bücher liegen dort vorn im Schrank."

Ein extrem knappes Kopfnicken in diese Richtung erachtete er an dieser Stelle für ausreichend. Mit unbewegter Miene notierte er den weiteren Punktabzug. Das sah wundervoll aus und salbte seine Augen.

„Miss Chang, weitere 10 Punkte von Ravenclaw. Das, was Sie mit Miss Hawkwing tun, existiert zu meinem Bedauern noch nicht als offizieller Sport."

Bedauern schwang jedoch nicht in seiner Stimme. Sie troff vor Ironie.

Während alle anderen arbeiteten und Cho zwischenzeitlich der Mund aufklappte, schritt Aniram mit hochrotem Kopf an seinem Pult vorbei, nahm sich ein Buch aus dem Schrank und machte sich wieder auf den Rückweg. Ihr lag etliches auf der Zunge. Ihre Überfliegernatur überlegte nicht lange, weshalb sie das, was auf der Zunge lag, nicht in ihrer Rage herauslassen sollte.

„Weshalb bekomme ich keine Sonderaufgaben wie sonst immer? Sie glauben doch wohl nicht im Ernst, dass ich mehr als ein paar Minuten benötige, um diesen Trank zu brauen? Es wäre eventuell angebracht, sich in der verbleibenden Zeit einen Trank gegen größenwahnsinnige Fledermäuse auszudenken! Damit sie schrumpfen? Was weiß ich! Jedenfalls nicht mehr so auffällig herumlungern."

Snape, abends Severus, erhob sich.

„Diese Bemerkung, Miss Hawkwing, hat eine Verlängerung Ihrer Strafarbeit zur Folge. Vier Wochen mindestens. Es liegt ganz bei Ihnen, diese Zeitspanne voll auszukosten." Er machte eine kleine Pause. „Was ich bei Ihrem Temperament durchaus vermute. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie auf Ihren Platz und beginnen Sie."

Gefährlich böse, gefährlich leise wurde seine Stimme. Von dieser Unaussprechlichkeit, die mit hochrotem Kopf vor ihm stand, erntete er jedoch nur einen genervten Blick und ein trockenes Schnauben.

Er wusste, was sie jetzt dachte. ‚Punktabzug und Strafarbeit sind alles, was euch einfällt.'

Trotz der Kürze und Banalität dieses Satzes gefiel ihm das und er begann seine Runde durchs Klassenzimmer.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Aniram ging wütend an ihren Platz zurück. Sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, welches Gefühl in ihr überwiegen sollte. Sollte sie Trauer oder Wut den Vorzug geben? Sollte sie traurig darüber sein, dass er sie so gnadenlos ausschlachtete und nebenbei noch das ganze Haus - oder eher wütend? Ein Schlachtfest war es allemal. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis und bevor sie selbst so rund wurde wie der Kessel vor ihr, war es wohl doch besser, diesen komischen Trank zu brauen.

Ganz tief steckte sie ihren Kopf in das Buch und zuckte zu ihrem eigenen Erschrecken zurück. Denn sie stellte fest, dass Klappe halten wohl angebrachter gewesen wäre. Was dort an Zutaten stand, wich nicht stark von der australischen Variante ab. Irgendwie war ihr jetzt unbedingt nach dem Aufspüren eines Mauselochs zumute, in das sie sich verkriechen konnte. Würden ihr ihre Hauskameraden das jemals verzeihen? Die Strafarbeit betraf nur sie, mit den Punkten sah das schon anders aus.

Zu ihrem Leidwesen machten sich ihre Gedanken äußerst selbstständig, denn sie stand noch immer wie erstarrt und stierte in das Buch.

Irgendwann, fast wie in Trance, sammelte sie alles zusammen und begann mit der Arbeit. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, dasselbe wie die anderen zu brauen. Dennoch – gemäß ihrer eigenen Einschätzung war sie nach fünf Minuten fertig. Ihre einmal eingefahrene Geschwindigkeit beim Trankbrauen konnte sie nicht bremsen. Sie mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was passierte, sollte sie jemals langsamer arbeiten. Dass sie es eines Tages einmal MUSSTE, stand auf einem anderen Blatt. Dieses Blatt war noch nicht soweit, gelesen zu werden.

Snape hatte ihre Unruhe bemerkt. Denn wenn sie wie erstarrt dastand, stimmte etwas nicht. War sie wieder einmal fertig und traute sich diesmal nicht zu fragen, welchen Trank sie als nächstes abzuarbeiten hatte?

Die Möglichkeit einer erneuten Panikattacke lag natürlich genauso nahe. Langsam schlich er sich von hinten an sie an. Normalerweise war das bei anderen Schülern seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung, allerdings kam er sich in diesem Moment selbst deplaziert vor. Es entsprach einfach nicht seiner bis jetzt gezeigten Gewohnheit, sich diesem australischen Wirbelwind zu nähern.

„Fertig?" peitschte er.

„Ja."

Wenn sie überrascht war, dann konnte sie das gut verbergen. ZU gut. Sie zuckte nicht einmal zusammen.

Anschließend an diesen Gedankengang registrierte Snape zufrieden, dass sie nun endlich still geworden war. Dann musste sie wohl wütender sein als angenommen. Es interessierte ihn brennend, wie wütend ein Australier werden konnte. Oder aber sie hielt endlich einmal ihre lose Schleuder und vergeudete nicht noch mehr Punkte. Flitwick würde erfreut sein zu hören, dass nur eine einzige Ravenclaw es schaffte, den Punktestand seines Hauses ins Unterirdische wachsen zu lassen.

„Dann stelle ich Ihnen die Zusatzaufgabe, diesen Trank auf fünf Tage und drei Stunden zu begrenzen."

„Ich arbeite daran", würgte sie mit knirschenden Zähnen hervor. Sicher wäre es besser gewesen, gar nichts zu sagen, aber diesen Kommentar konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen.

So ein Dämlack! Aniram war froh, heilfroh, mit dieser Sonderaufgabe beehrt worden zu sein. Ansonsten würde sie wohl den Wermut saufen und die Affodillwurzel unbehandelt als Hauptmahlzeit zu sich nehmen.

Es war die erste Stunde Zaubertränke, deren Ende sie herbeisehnte, seit sie in Hogwarts war. Sie machte drei überdimensionale Kreuze, als sie mit den anderen durch den Gong erlöst wurde. wurde. Noch nie war ihr eine Stunde so anstrengend erschienen. Nicht einmal damals.

Eine Phiole des Trankes nahm sie ab, verkorkte sie ordnungsgemäß und überreichte sie wortlos dem Herrscher der Kerkerlandschaften.

So schnell wie nie stürmte sie – immer noch mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen – mit den anderen hinaus. Das nächste Fach war Fliegen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie das als Glück definieren sollte. Einerseits grauste ihr vor dem Besen immer noch, andererseits jedoch fand dieser Unterricht unter freiem Himmel statt.

Auf dem Weg zum Quidditch-Feld musste sie noch einiges wegstecken. Sie hatte es geahnt oder auch gewusst. Die Strafarbeit war ihnen allen egal, aber die Punkte nicht.

Josy meinte: „Was war nur mit dir los? Du musst doch Snape langsam kennen, oder? Du traust dir viel, aber heute wars echt zu viel. Ich glaub nicht, dass wir die Punkte wieder so schnell reinholen können. Da müssten wir schon erst mal die nächsten Spiele gewinnen."

Aniram war weder nach Reden noch Rechtfertigen zumute. „Mir ist einfach nur kotzübel. Das versteht sowieso keiner."

Cho kam hinterher und packte sie rabiat am Umhangärmel.

„Das gibt dir noch lange nicht das Recht, unser Haus in den Ruin zu treiben. Mir ist auch manchmal schlecht, aber du solltest vielleicht nachdenken, bevor du redest."

Aniram riss sich los und stürmte davon.

„Komisch", meinte Josy, „hast du mal ihre Augen gesehen? Ich glaube, sie hat seit Tagen nicht geschlafen. Und sie sehen auch nicht mehr so leuchtend aus. Möchte wissen, was sie hat."

„Oh Mann!!" Cho fuchtelte aufgeregt mit dem Besen. „Nicht leuchtende Augen sind noch lange kein Grund, sich so dämlich zu benehmen."

**xxxXXXxxx**

Der Tag war durchsetzt von kurzfristigen Aussetzern. Im Anschluss an die Zaubertrankstunde konnte Aniram auch nicht vom Fach Fliegen überzeugt werden. Wie sehr sehnte sie sich nach ihrem ergonomisch geformten Teppich! Wenn sie vom Besen stieg, war sie grün im Gesicht. Dass sie heute beinahe heruntergefallen war, überzeugte sie erst Recht, im falschen Teil der Welt gelandet zu sein.

Der Rest des Unterrichts fand leider im Gebäude statt, so dass sie sich noch mehr eingeengt fühlte. Die Beklemmung, die sich schon seit Tagen bemerkbar machte, wuchs ins Unermessliche. Es war, als ob sie zu wenig Sauerstoff bekam. Der mangelnde Sauerstoff gaukelte ihr Halluzinationen vor.

Manchmal erschien es ihr, als würden die Mauern auf sie zuwachsen. Es war schlichtweg grässlich. Nur ein einziges Mal hatte sie sich so gefühlt wie heute. Allerdings waren damals zwei starke Arme und zwei lange Beine da gewesen und hatten sie vom Abgrund zurückgerissen.

Es lag nicht nur daran, dass der Unterricht in Hogwarts oder besser gesagt Europa anders war als zu Hause. Aniram hatte kein Problem damit, dass es hier andere Unterrichtsfächer gab. Wobei sie schonungslos zugab, dass sie insbesondere die Erforschung der Magnetfeldlinien und Traumzeitpfade ganz besonders vermisste.

Nein, die Wurzel allen Übels war in der Umgebung zu suchen. Dieses Übel wurde allein von den Menschen getoppt. Die Umgebung war eng und düster, die Menschen und die Umgebung unpersönlich und das alles schien sie erst recht einschüchtern zu wollen. Mehr als einmal wischte sie sich mit dem Umhangärmel den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Bevor sie wieder eine solche Panikattacke wie in Snapes Kerker überraschte, stellte sie ernsthaft die Überlegung an, doch auf ihre eisernen Reserven zurückzugreifen. Natürlich war ihr bewusst, was sie da dachte, aber die Tage gingen ins Land und viele Auswege sah sie nicht mehr aus ihrer Situation. Der einzige Ausweg, der ihr helfen könnte, hieß Australien.

Es war gefährlich, was sie dachte und vorhatte, aber vielleicht machte es ihren Kopf etwas freier. Vielleicht sah sie klarer und fand die Wege wieder – ALLEIN wieder. Denn mittlerweile war sie gezwungen, sich ständig an den Rockzipfel einer ihrer Mitschüler zu klemmen und gerade das könnte sich nach dem Desaster in der ersten Stunde als äußerst schwierig und – Aniram seufzte – ebenfalls gefährlich herausstellen.

Ihr Verhalten nach dem Abendessen glich einer regelrechten Flucht. Sie stürzte ins Freie und wollte diese lächerliche Weite genießen, bevor sie wieder in den Kerker hinab stieg. Unter einem Baum blieb sie sitzen, bis ihr die Sonne sagte, dass es an der Zeit war. Das Herzklopfen in der Kehle hatte sich beruhigt.

Es war Abend, endlich Abend. Endlich? Leider? Sie konnte sich darauf selbst keine Antwort geben, suchte noch einmal alle Wutfäden des Tages zusammen, holte tief Luft und ging ins Schloss.

Mit Todesverachtung stürmte sie durch die gigantische Eingangshalle, rannte beinahe den Kerkergang entlang und riss die Tür zum Kerker auf.

Sie stürmte ans Pult und donnerte ihm ins Gesicht: „Was sollte diese Farce heute im Unterricht?"

Snape las weiter in seinem Buch, das er sich gerade geholt hatte. Ganz langsam löste er seine Augen davon und schaute noch langsamer nach oben. Dabei musterte er sie mit einem Blick, der im Normalfall jeden Schüler zum Schweigen brachte, da dieser wusste, dass seine Frage – gleich welcher Art – nicht beantwortet werden würde.

„Wenn sich ein Schüler im Unterricht dermaßen daneben benimmt wie Sie heute, Miss Hawkwing, dann liegt es einzig und allein in meinem Ermessen, diesen Schüler entsprechend zu reglementieren."

„Diesen Schüler entsprechend zu reglementieren…", sie äffte ihn nach. „Sie können ja sogar vollständige Sätze bilden, wenn Sie wollen."

„Sie bewegen sich schon wieder auf eine gefährliche Grenze zu, Miss Hawkwing. Der Fairness halber mache ich Sie darauf aufmerksam, dass Sie diese bald erreicht haben."

„Mein Name ist Aniram, Schätzchen, einfach nur Aniram. Dieses ‚Miss Hawkwing' können Sie stecken lassen. Ich habe die Schnauze gestrichen voll. Voll von diesem erzkonservativen Hogwarts, voll von diesem finsteren, mittelalterlichen Europa, voll von euch."

Es musste alles heraus und zur Bekräftigung und einfach weil ihr danach war, unterstrich sie die entsprechenden Adjektive inklusive des Wortes VOLL mit heftigen Tritten gegen seinen Schreibtisch.

Gelangweilt blätterte Snape eine Seite um.

„Bildet Australien auch Tischler aus? Wenn die Antwort ja lautet, dürfen Sie weiter treten."

„DU…", sie stürzte sich quer über den Tisch und packte ihn am Umhangkragen.

Er sah auf und in ein wutverzerrtes Gesicht. Es interessierte ihn brennend, wie dieser Satz zu Ende gehen sollte. Er bemerkte ein leichtes Glimmen in ihren Augen. Seltsamerweise suchte er diese überdimensional leuchtende Bernsteinfarbe umsonst, die Farbe ihrer Iris näherte sich einem schmutzigen Dunkelgelb.

„Es heißt immer noch SIE, wenn ich Gnädigste darauf hinweisen dürfte. Ich bin der Meinung, wir sollten uns schon etwas nach der Etikette richten."

Er musste sich anstrengen, dermaßen unterkühlt und distanziert zu klingen. Alles an Nonchalance brachte er auf, um so zu tun, als ob ihn das nicht im Mindesten tangierte. Als ob diese Sätze an ihm vorbei pfiffen und eigentlich für jemand anderen gedacht waren.

Der kleine Sev in ihm jedoch frohlockte. Wenn sie wütend war, dann betrachtete er das als Zahltag. Was hatte er am Anfang gegeben, um sie so zu erleben. Tja, das war am Anfang gewesen. Inzwischen kannte er mehrere Facetten von ihr, auch die negativen, die sie anscheinend nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Ihre Augenfarbe irritierte ihn. Warum ihm in diesem Zusammenhang dieser Gedanke kam, konnte er nicht im Mindesten sagen. So verpasste er auch beinahe ihre trotzige Antwort.

„Etiketten auf den Flaschen, was?"

„Scheren Sie sich endlich zu Ihrem Trank oder es war die längste Zeit Ihrer gewesen!"

Aniram stampfte auf, drehte sich um und murmelte: „Idiot."

„Fledermäuse haben erstaunlich gute Ohren. Das sind noch einmal 100 Punkte von Ravenclaw. Ich bin mir sicher, dass jeder Ihrer Mitschüler diese Zahl sofort mit Ihnen identifizieren dürfte."

Mit diesen Worten klappte er sein schmales Büchlein auf und vermerkte den neuerlichen Punktverlust. Lernte sie denn nie dazu?

Wütend und enttäuscht näherte sie sich dem Arbeitstisch. Die wievielte Wut war das heute schon? Auf dem Weg dorthin entledigte sie sich ihres Umhangs. Irgendwie hatte sie von dieser Farbe den Kanal voll. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen, damit sich ihre Tränenflüssigkeit nicht verselbstständigte.

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Arbeitsanleitung stellte sie fest, dass sie heute das außerordentliche Vergnügen hatte, das Alraunenkraut von seiner Wurzel zu befreien. Oder umgedreht. Je nachdem, wie man es sah. Es handelte sich zwar um junge Alraunen, die jedoch in ihrem aggressiven Verhalten den alten in nichts nachstanden.

Zunächst besorgte sie sich ein Brett und ein großes Messer. Das war gerade richtig zum Austoben. Sie packte es fest am Griff und mit demselben festen Griff nahm sie sich eine Alraune und legte sie aufs Brett. Dann begann sie damit, auf das Kraut einzudreschen.

Die Alraune musste sie dabei ordentlich festhalten, so dass sie etliche Male gebissen wurde. Ihre Wut stieg und sie wusste nicht, wohin damit. Sie konnte sie einfach nicht kompensieren. Es gab kein Ventil dafür. Ihr war wirklich zum Heulen zumute. Was sie heute tat, entsprach tatsächlich einer Strafarbeit.

Zum einen vermisste sie ihre eigene Stimme und zum anderen seine. Durch diese unerträgliche Stille waren ihre Nerven zum Zerreißen gespannt. Austoben, Fechten, um die Wetten rennen oder sonstige sportliche Aktivitäten – wenn das fehlte, wäre es immer noch einigermaßen annehmbar. Aber nicht, wenn Stimmen fehlten, nein, das ging gar nicht.

Ein erneuter Biss. „Elendes Viech, halt doch endlich mal still, ich will doch nur dein Kraut. Mensch, dass ihr Pflanzen so blöd sein könnt!"

Die Alraune landete mit dem Maul nach unten auf dem Brett und wurde von Aniram weiterhin mit Inbrunst bearbeitet.

„Wenn Sie dieses Messer weiterhin schwingen wie eine Machete, hacken Sie sich die Hand ab."

Sie knurrte zurück, obwohl sie froh war, endlich einmal einen Ton zu hören.

„Oh, der Herr kennt sich auch noch in Regionen aus, wo eine Machete verwendet wird. Hätte ich Ihnen gar nicht zugetraut."

Dass sie daraufhin nun wieder keine Antwort erhielt, gefiel ihr nicht. Was wollte er denn nun? Reden, nicht reden, Strafarbeiten verteilen? Schon zog sie genervt die Luft zwischen den Zähnen durch, als ihr Blick auf den Kessel fiel. Dort trudelte gerade ein Salamanderauge vom Grund des Kessels an die Oberfläche und zog einsam seine Bahn. Das erschien ihr gerade richtig als Ventil und Unterhaltungspartner.

„Was glotzt du mich so dämlich an? Mit irgendwem muss ich ja reden. Oder ist dir das zu hoch?"

Das Salamanderauge trudelte wieder beleidigt gen Kesselboden. Es war der Moment, in dem Aniram endlich schwitzend das Kraut von der Alraune entfernt hatte. Das war diesmal harte Arbeit gewesen. Ihre Fantasie ging mit ihr durch und sie erwog für einen kleinen Moment, ob es mit Superkleber dort angebracht worden sei.

Ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten, um sich gleich darauf wieder zu glätten. Nie im Leben! Würde er so etwas tun? Zwar war es ihm nach den heutigen Aktionen zuzutrauen, doch er bekam ja nicht mit, wie sie schwitzte und jammerte und nebenbei innerlich verkümmerte und eigentlich und im Grunde genommen vor Wut kochte. Yeah, es war der Tag der grenzenlosen Wut!

Sie kratzte sich an der Stirn, schüttelte erneut den Kopf und arbeitete weiter. Genau wie im Unterricht wartete Aniram ausnahmsweise diesmal wirklich darauf, dass ihre Zeit hier unten zu Ende war.

Das Verlangen, ihren Hauskameraden in die Hände zu fallen, tendierte gegen Null. Menschen, denen imaginäre Punkte wichtiger waren, konnte sie einfach nicht ernst nehmen. Doch durch das ungewohnte Schweigen, das sie kurzerhand als feindseliges Anschweigen definierte, stieg ihr Unwohlsein, das sie schon den ganzen Tag über begleitete. Im Moment wollte sie nichts weiter als sich in ihr Versteck zu verkrümeln.

Umso überraschter war sie, als sie neben sich eine Bewegung ausmachte und ein Topf Kaffee vor ihr stand. Vorsichtig stupste sie die Tasse mit dem Messer an, ob sie auch real war. Dann erst wandte sie ihren Kopf in seine Richtung und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.


	23. Info 22a

Hallo Leute, ich habe lange überlegt, ob und wie ich das an den Mann bringe. Allerdings musste mir erst eine PM und jetzt #zu Boden dafür knutsch# eine Mail von Berserk auf die Sprünge helfen. Denn wie im Abschluss geschrieben, ein anonymes Review hätte wohl nicht viel gebracht.

Lang, lang ist ein Update her…

Kurz und schmerzhaft - ich bin vor ca. einem Monat komplett abgestürzt. Soll genau bedeuten, dass mein Schleppi ab und an geruckelt hat, allerdings habe ich im Formatieren ziemliche Übung. Was ja auch ein Leichtes bei einer partitionierten Festplatte ist, da geht es nur um die Systempartition, der Rest bleibt erhalten. So, irgendwann hatte ich haufenweise Bluescreen - und nein, es ist definitiv NICHT meine Lieblingsfarbe und ich (oder er) näherte mich/sich einem Zeitpunkt, an dem a) die Recovery nicht mehr eingelesen und b) die Win-Startidiskette auch nicht mehr akzeptiert wurde. Öhm, unnötig zu erwähnen, dass ein Booten von der Festplatte erst recht nicht ging. ERROR DISK 1. #hust#

Was also tun? Da ich wirklich mit meinem Latein am Ende war, habe ich ihn vertrauensvoll mit sämtlichem Inhalt zum Doktor geschafft. (Weil immerhin meine Tochter ihren Praktikumsbericht hier noch drauf hatte, zu 95 fertig, musste nur noch gedruckt werden - Panik pur!) Es ging nicht mal was zu Retten mit Knoppix. Na ja, lang genug geschwafelt. Der gute Mensch saß etliche Stunden, hat mit einer anderen Recovery einen Scandisk gemacht und bekam in den "Eigene Dateien" schon haufenweise fehlerhafte Sektoren angezeigt, so dass er kurzerhand die Festplatte ausgebaut, bei sich angeschlossen, Daten übertragen, mir gebrannt und hinterher wieder mein System neu aufgespielt hat. Da war ich glaub ich schon mitten im 23. Kapitel. Warum nix da ist:D Mein Schleppi hat nock exakt 2 Tage durchgehalten, dann war's das wirklich. Mainboard futsch.

Nun habe ich einen neuen, der mich allerdings vor das Problem stellt, die Backup-DVD nicht einlesen zu wollen. Das DVD-Laufwerk machte Geräusche wie ein Rasenmäher und da habe ich sie lieber ausgeworfen. Was bedeutet, ich muss den alten noch mal dahin schaffen und mir die Daten der anderen beiden Partitionen retten lassen. Dann isses wirklich Schrott.

Seitdem hänge ich ehrlich gesagt auch ein bisschen im Schirm. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt das nachvollziehen. Es ist nicht jeder Tag wie der andere und verkrampfter Humor geht GAR nicht. Da lieber keiner.

Es wird schon wieder. Und jetzt hoffe ich inständig, dass diese wundervolle Site diese Mitteilung als Kapitel auch stehen lässt und nicht runterwirft. Schließlich ist es eine wichtige Info für meine noch verbliebenen und äußerst hartnäckigen Anhänger. He, ich komm wieder. Atlantis hat ja auch nur so getan als ob. ;)

Berserk, noch mal danke.

Liebe Grüße

Ani

Ich hoffe, es stellt kein Problem dar, wenn das so ziemlich die Originalmail ist, die ich auf die PM geschrieben habe. #gg#


	24. Kapitel 23

Hallo, meine Familie :D Danke für eure letzten Reviews und euer Verständnis. Es war eine lange Wartezeit, ich weiß, aber ich hoffe, das vorliegende Kapitel entschädigt euch dafür. Ich mache einfach so weiter, wie ich es im Sinn hatte, obwohl das nun mit Erscheinen von Bd. 7 zum Selbstläufer geworden ist. Es wäre aber schade darum. ;) Falls jemanden meine Mails nicht erreicht haben - in Reviews bitte keine Spoiler. Ich lese erst in zwei Monaten. Ich brauch nen time-turner.

Danken möchte ich meiner Beta ninniach04, die es geschafft hat, dieses Kapitel zum dritten Mal zu betaen. Na ja, irgendwann habe ich aufgegeben, mich gegen den geforderten Konjunktiv zu wehren... #gg#

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Kapitel 23 – Der Weg in den Abgrund**

Snape hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, was in ihr vorging. Obwohl sie ihm den Rücken zuwandte, konnte er an der Bewegung ihrer Schultern ihren Gemütszustand ausmachen. Langsam und bedächtig hatte er sich ihr mit den Kaffeebechern genähert. Bereit, ihr ein für allemal eine Lektion zu erteilen.

Ihre hochgezogene Augenbraue irritierte ihn etwas. Dass ihr übliches Plappern fehlte, zeigte ihm, dass irgendetwas nicht mit ihr stimmte. Strafarbeit hin oder her. Also interpretierte er diese wanderfähige Braue als Frage und begann den Disput mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Sind Sie nicht auch der Meinung, halb Hogwarts kommt es eigenartig vor, dass Sie seit Wochen Strafarbeiten erledigen müssen, obwohl Sie im Unterricht gute Ergebnisse abliefern?"

Anirams zweite Augenbraue schnellte ebenfalls nach oben und da sie dazu noch die Augen aufriss, sah sie im Moment wie ein verirrter Kuckuck aus. Sie wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Ja, diesmal war sie mit ihrer Schlagfertigkeit ausnahmsweise am Ende. Um nicht gar so vertrottelt dazustehen, nahm sie den Kaffeebecher zur Hand und trank.

Dass diese heutigen Aktionen, die sie seit dem frühen Morgen konstant Nerven gekostet hatten, eiskalte Berechnung gewesen sein sollten, wollte nicht in ihren Kopf. Noch nicht. Warum hatte er das nicht mit ihr abgesprochen? Warum kamen seine Art und Weise ihr gegenüber samt Punktabzug inklusive Strafarbeit so aus dem Blauen? Sie ahnte es. Sie begann zu verstehen. Weil sie in diesem Fall nie, nie und nimmer, so echt reagiert hätte. Es hätte eventuell den Anschein erweckt, als hätte sie darauf warten und hätte dann angemessen reagieren können. Aber dann wäre ihre Reaktion nicht heftig genug und demzufolge für sie untypisch ausgefallen. Nicht australisch, sondern vielleicht noch mit europäischem Touch. Auf die Klasse hätte es vielleicht wirklich wie ein einstudiertes Ritual gewirkt. Vielleicht.

Als ihr das alles langsam dämmerte und sie sich der Tragweite seiner provozierenden Handlungen bewusst wurde, konnte sie nicht umhin, ihm im Stillen Abbitte zu leisten. Er hatte weiter vorausgedacht als sie. Gewissermaßen war sie ihm dankbar dafür, denn sie hatte beinahe schon nicht mehr gewusst, was sie zu den Mahlzeiten über ihre Strafarbeit erzählen sollte.

Als sie alles aufgearbeitet hatte, regte sich der alte Widerspruchsgeist.

„Mussten es denn unbedingt 200 Punkte sein? Können Sie nicht die letzten 100 streichen und wieder dazu tun?"

Snape hatte sie genau beobachtet und es bereitete ihm eine diebische Freude, sie sprachlos zu sehen. Natürlich zeigte er das nicht nach außen – auch jetzt noch nicht – denn er wollte erst warten, ob sie alles folgerichtig kombinierte und ihre eigenen und hoffentlich richtigen Schlüsse zog.

Dass es im üblichen Geplänkel ausartete, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. In der Erwartung, dass sie klein beigab, dass sie ihn anfuhr und womöglich noch mehr Punkte verlustig ging - dies alles existierte in seiner Vorstellung. Aber nie und nimmer diese Nörgelei, die in seinen Augen vollkommen unangemessen war.

Deshalb antwortete er auch ungehaltener als beabsichtigt. Es war ganz offensichtlich, dass sie eine Doppel- wenn nicht sogar Dreifachlektion benötigte.

„Ja, es mussten 200 sein und ich denke nicht im Traum daran, auch nur einen HALBEN Punkt „dazuzutun". Um eines zu klären: ICH bin Ihr Lehrer, SIE haben zu machen, was immer ich von Ihnen verlange. Sollten Sie mir jemals wieder im Unterricht widersprechen, werde ich Sie sehr deutlich fühlen lassen, was es heißt, einen Professor Severus Snape herauszufordern. Denn ich bin Professor Snape, Ihr Zaubertranklehrer, der zu gegebener Zeit äußerst ungehalten werden kann. Meinen Ruf lasse ich mir nicht ruinieren, auch nicht von Ihnen. War das deutlich?"

Der letzte Satz bestand nur noch aus einem Zischen.

Aniram kniff die Lippen zusammen und obwohl sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte, brachte sie nur zwei Worte zu Stande.

„Aye, Sir!"

Snape war auf dem besten Wege, sich darüber zu amüsieren. Na bitte, warum nicht gleich so? Ob er sie noch etwas kleinlauter bekam? Er grübelte, lehnte sich an den Arbeitstisch und fragte:

„Enthält unser Verbotsvertrag eigentlich eine Klausel, wie ich Sie bestrafen darf, sollten Sie mich jemals wieder mit ‚Sir' ansprechen?"

Aniram war perplex. „Nein, enthält er nicht."

„So, enthält er nicht. Ich bin für eine Vervollständigung. Denn wenn Sie mich schon ein Verbot unterschreiben lassen und sich dann selbst nicht daran halten, wäre ich dafür, eine angemessene Bestrafung über Ihnen auszuschütten. Ehrlich gesagt, die Androhung der Todesstrafe in Form von Vergiften, Erwürgen oder Vierteilen oder was auch immer ist zu banal. Denn dann leben Sie nicht mehr. Was ich will, ist eine richtige Strafe."

Sein Blick wurde beinahe schwärmerisch.

Aniram nippte leicht am Kaffee und fragte: „Was schwebt Ihnen denn vor?"

Snape erinnerte sich an ihre Lieblingshaltung. „Nun, Sie könnten zehn Minuten neben mir knien."

„Back to the roots, häh? Auf die Knie? Mitnichten, Kamerad."

Sein Atem stockte. Er war ja schon alles Mögliche für sie. Jetzt auch noch ein Kamerad? Sie sprachen sich mit dem Vornamen an und im Grunde genommen rechnete er jeden Tag damit, dass sie ihn einfach duzte. Bevor er ihr jedoch wegen dieser laxen Katalogisierung seiner Persönlichkeit in die Parade fahren konnte, kam sie ihm schon wieder zuvor.

„Nur, wenn ich zwischendurch Ihr Bein streicheln darf. Allerdings müssten Sie noch die Grenze angeben, bis wohin ich streicheln sollte, nicht dass gewisse Körperteile eine nicht nachvollziehbare Eigendynamik entwickeln."

Sie grinste ihm breit ins Gesicht und löste mit diesen Worten doch tatsächlich einen Hauch von rosé auf seinen Wangen aus. Aber vielleicht war ihm auch sein eigener Kaffee zu heiß.

Ihr Kopf zuckte allerdings zurück, als er wie ein Raubvogel auf sie zuschoss.

„Das entspricht nicht meinen Vorstellungen. Dann lecken Sie eben meine Schuhe blank."

Er konnte sich zwischendurch einfach nicht die Zeit nehmen, schockiert zu wirken. Was für ein unmoralisches Angebot!

Doch es sollte schlimmer kommen.

„Lecken? Hm, mit Lecken komm ich klar."

Nach diesen Worten nahm sie einen tiefen Schluck Kaffee und schaute ihn an. Das hätte sie nicht tun sollen. Denn das hatte zur Folge, dass Professor Snape zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben braun war. Auch wenn die Bräune lediglich in Form von Sprenkeln existierte, wie leicht verirrte Sommersprossen. Was ihm da im Gesicht gelandet war, war Anirams Kaffee. Sie brachte es noch fertig, den Rest des Kaffees aus ihren Mundwinkeln laufen zu lassen und ihre weiße Bluse vollzutropfen. Unter schallendem Gelächter sank sie auf die Knie und jammerte in einem fort:

„Hiiilfe, ich kann nicht mehr…"

Dieser Moment war unbezahlbar. Sie schaute wieder nach oben und blieb erst recht unten hocken. Denn dieser dümmlich-fassungslose Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht war schlichtweg anbetungswürdig.

Er sank ebenfalls auf die Knie und normalerweise befand er sich in einem Stadium, in dem er ihr locker den Hintern versohlt hätte, wenn sie nicht wieder eine Aktion gestartet hätte, die ihn absolut überrumpelte. Sie zeigte auf ihre Bluse und keuchte außer Atem.

„Jetzt weiß ich, warum ihr in Schwarz rumlauft. Severus, Severus, wenn Sie noch nicht alt genug zum Kaffee trinken sind, dann sollten Sie es lassen."

Unter großem Kichern nahm sie kurzerhand seine Umhangzipfel in die Hand und wischte ihm das Gesicht sauber.

Der frischgebackene Kamerad konnte sie nicht einmal darauf aufmerksam machen, dass es nicht sein Kaffee war, den er im Gesicht hatte und dass er durchaus über ein gewisses Alter mit der dazugehörigen Feinmotorik verfügte, um seinen Kaffee ordnungsgemäß und unfallfrei zum Mund zu führen.

Sie wischte und wischte, bis schon lange nichts mehr da war. Ihr Kichern hörte sich irgendwann überspitzt und unecht an. Die Umhangzipfel befanden sich auch nicht mehr in seinem Gesicht, sondern machten sich an seiner Brust zu schaffen. Aniram selbst merkte, dass sie sich wieder dieser Grenze näherte, vor der sie so fürchterliche Angst hatte. Alle angestauten Gefühle brachen sich in diesem Moment ihre Bahnen. Sie merkte, wie ihr die Tränen, die sie nicht zurückhalten konnte, das Gesicht herunter liefen. Es war grauenvoll. Grauenvoll zu merken, dass sie im Inneren brach und leer war. Schlussendlich sackte sie vollkommen vor ihm zusammen und schaffte es nicht einmal mehr, einen Blusenknopf zu öffnen. Sie hatte aber so wahnsinnige Angst vor diesem Erstickungstod.

„Aniram?"

Severus kannte diese Anzeichen. Anzeichen dafür, wenn aus einem flapsigen Etwas ein totales Nervenbündel wurde. Als Antwort erreichte ihn ein Wimmern vom Fußboden.

„Kann ich jetzt raus?"

Nur gehaucht, ganz leise, fast nicht hörbar. Jetzt bekam er wirklich Gänsehaut. Sorgsam nahm er ihren Kopf in beide Hände und hob ihn zu sich an. Was er sah, erschreckte ihn zutiefst. Er waren nicht nur die Tränen, es war nicht nur das angstverzerrte Gesicht. Nein, es waren ihre Augen.

Was hätte er noch vor einigen Wochen dafür gegeben, dieses Leuchtfeuer nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. Und nun? Sie würde wohl selbst wissen, wie sie aussah. Dieses stumpfe Dunkelgelb machte selbst ihm Angst. Das wollte etwas heißen, denn er bildete sich ein, in so manchen Abgrund geschaut zu haben. Hieß es nicht, die Augen seien der Spiegel zur Seele? Dann musste es wirklich schlimm um sie stehen. Er fackelte auch nicht lange.

„Geh."

Seine Gedanken von vorhin, als er sich darüber monierte, eines Tages würde sie ihn wohl unverhofft duzen, kamen ihm dabei nicht in den Sinn. In diesem Moment hatte er nur ihr Wohlergehen im Auge. Und das meinte er ehrlich. Genauso grundehrlich, wie sie bis jetzt immer gewesen war.

„Schaffst du es allein?"

Statt einer Antwort klappte Aniram nur die Lider nach unten. Das musste genügen, denn zu mehr fühlte sie sich nicht in der Lage. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass das halb gelogen war.

„Geht schon wieder, wenn ich Frischluft habe."

Severus geleitete sie zur Tür und entließ sie.

Aniram torkelte in den Gang hinaus und obwohl heute wieder ein Gemälde mit der Namensvergabe an der Reihe gewesen wäre, schaffte sie es lediglich, jedem Gemälde quasi die Schulter zu reichen. Ihre Fortbewegungsart glich einem einziges Torkeln und sie konnte von Glück reden, dass der Weg zum Kerker relativ eng war, denn ansonsten hätte sie nicht die Wände besucht, sondern diesen Gang nach Quadratmetern vermessen. Dass ihr der Meister höchstpersönlich hinterher schaute und jeden Moment damit rechnete einzugreifen, wusste sie nicht.

Also stieß sie weiterhin forsch und herzergreifend mit jedem Gemälde an und wunderte sich, dass eines ganz weich war. Am Aufgang zur Großen Halle angekommen wandte sie sich zum Westflügel und versuchte, mühsam die Treppen zum Astronomieturm zu erklimmen. Den Grund für diesen umständlichen Weg, noch dazu in ihrem augenblicklichen Zustand, konnte sie sich nicht erklären. Absolut nicht. Denn diesmal wäre wirklich der Weg bis zur Eingangstür definitiv der günstigere gewesen. Anirams Verstand war jedoch so benebelt, dass er nicht mehr wusste, wie er zu entscheiden hatte. An den Aufenthalt auf dem Astronomieturm hatte sie sich inzwischen gewöhnt. Basta.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Severus fühlte sich unwohl. Es war schon wirklich eine Seltenheit, dass er von seinen ausgesuchten Gemälden begafft wurde, die anscheinend eine Antwort erwarteten. So zuckte er nur die Schultern und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Raschen Schrittes begab er sich zum Arbeitstisch und versuchte zu erkennen, ob der letzte Arbeitsschritt markiert war. So wie sie heute ausgesehen hatte, rechnete er nicht damit, dass sie morgen wieder hier stand. Und wenn er sie höchstpersönlich vor die Tür geleiten und ihr Gesellschaft leisten würde. Unwillkürlich wanderten seine Augen vom Tisch zur Arbeitsanleitung und – als hätte er eine magische Anziehungskraft – auf ihren Platz im Unterricht. Verwunderung überkam ihn, als er registrierte, dass sie ohne Umhang durch das Schloss marschierte. Er ging hin und nahm ihn an sich.

„Sev, Sev, wo reitest du dich da hinein?"

Dieser Monolog fand ein abruptes Ende und ging in Gedanken über. Sie hatte doch vorher noch gekichert. Kurz vorher sogar. Und dann? Die Geschwindigkeit dieses Stimmungsumschwungs war beängstigend. Er wollte ihr gern helfen, weil sie so anders war. Aber er wusste nicht wie. Und Obliviate? Oh nein. Das hatte er im heutigen Chaos völlig vergessen. Vergessen! Er! Dermaßen in seine Grübelei versunken, die streckenweise von wirklichem Erschrecken über sich selbst durchsetzt war, überhörte er das Klopfen an der Tür. Erst als in seinem Kerker jemand hüstelte, drehte er sich beinahe panikartig um. So etwas war ihm ebenfalls noch nie passiert. Noch nie!

Er schaute seinem Direktor ins Gesicht, der nicht minder verdattert schaute. Severus drehte sich wieder dem Arbeitstisch zu und antwortete auf die Frage, die im Gesicht seines Vorgesetzten zu lesen war.

„Ich weiß, Albus, sie sieht fürchterlich aus."

Albus kam näher. „Sie sieht nicht nur fürchterlich aus, sie FÜHLT sich mit Sicherheit auch so. Sie stieß eben mit mir im Gang zusammen und hat es nicht einmal gemerkt. Und ich muss dir ehrlich sagen, wenn jemand überhaupt nichts mehr bemerkt, dann ist er ein Fall für das St. Mungos. Bei unserem speziellen Fall Hawkwing stellt sich allerdings die Frage, ob sie dort gut aufgehoben wäre."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaube ich nicht. Schließlich kann keine Rede von Verletzungen oder Fluchschäden sein. Was ihr zu schaffen macht, ist das Schloss. Aber ich kann doch meinen Unterricht nicht im Freien abhalten."

Albus war überrascht, dass Severus eine solche Möglichkeit überhaupt in Betracht zog und sie dann auch noch aussprach.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass wir irgendetwas tun können?"

Severus brachte ein außerordentlich schiefes Grinsen zu Stande. „Ich glaube, du weißt selbst, dass wir nichts tun können. Nicht, solange sie nicht von sich aus zu uns kommt und um Hilfe bittet. Sollte dieses Unmögliche jemals passieren, wage ich zu bezweifeln, dass wir in der Lage sind, ihr helfen zu können. Leider."

„Ja, sie kann außerordentlich stur sein. Das habe ich an ihrem Ankunftstag erlebt. Nur war sie mir leicht Blut überströmt wesentlich lieber als jetzt."

Severus beschränkte sich auf ein Nicken und starrte weiter vor sich hin. Albus gab irgendwann auf und verbuchte seinen heutigen Besuch im Kerker als ausgesprochen kurz und uninformativ. In Severus dringen zu wollen erschien ihm absolut unmöglich. Dieser war mit sich selbst beschäftigt.

„Also, ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht."

Als keine Antwort kam, drehte er sich um und ging.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Während dieses knappe Gespräch stattfand, dauerte es nicht lange, bis Aniram mit den restlichen Gemälden im Schloss im Clinch lag. Da sie einmal so schön in Schwung war, wiederholte sie hier im Treppenaufgang ihre Aktivitäten vom Kerkergang und begann, Bekanntschaft mit den Gemälden zu machen.

Dass eines Tages der Umstand eintreten sollte, dass sie den Weg zum Astronomieturm vergaß, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet und es irritierte sie gewaltig. Alles war nur noch dumpf, pochte im Kopf, ihr war übel und sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als endlich, endlich unter freiem Himmel zu sein. Auf ihrem mühevollen Weg nach oben zog es sie immer weiter nach unten. Ab und zu musste sie sogar eine Pause einlegen und es war ihr egal, wogegen sie sich lehnte. Wenn dieses blöde Hogwarts-Ding mit den Portraits von Hexen und Zauberern vergangener Epochen angeben musste, war das nicht ihr Problem.

Manche, gegen die sie stieß, verhielten sich still oder aber hatten einen gesunden Schlaf. Andere, die gerade erst in einen glücklichen Schlummer gefallen waren und damit beginnen wollten, den Schlaf der Gerechten zu schlafen, begehrten auf. Anfangs waren sie in der Minorität, wurden aber von einem Wurzelmännchen aufgescheucht. Dieses Wurzelmännchen namens Emil der Eingebildete zischte sie äußerst unfreundlich an, absolut nicht erbaut darüber, zu so später Stunde wieder geweckt zu werden.

Aniram konterte, wenn auch schwach: „Dann sag mir doch gefälligst, wo es zum Astro… Astrodings geht. Ich hab den Weg vergessen." Damit schleppte sie sich weiter die Treppe hoch.

Emil der Eingebildete folgte ihr und startete eine Verfolgungsjagd durch mehrere Gemälde.

„Wie es zum Astro-DINGS geht? Wir haben kein Astrodings. Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist? Erstens, dass du es dir erdreistest, mitten in der Nacht hier herumzujammern und alle aufzuwecken und zweitens, obwohl du Schüler zu sein scheinst, nicht einmal den Weg zum Astronomieturm kennst. Das ist jämmerlich. Erbärmlich. Regelrecht skandalös. Wirklich. Und schau dich an! Nicht einmal einen Umhang hast du an."

Spätestens dieser Satz sorgte dafür, dass sie von allen angestarrt wurde, durch deren Gemälde Emil gerade stiefelte und die sich leise und gewiss nicht anerkennend über sie äußerten. Das war ihr auch so etwas von egal. Scheiß-Umhang. Ist doch nur schwarz und weiter nichts.

Da Emil nicht aufhörte, ihr Vorhaltungen gleich welcher Art zu machen, brüllte sie ihn einfach an: „WO – IST – DER – WEG???"

Emil zuckte zurück und fiel über Sir Montgomery, der sich unter einer weit ausladenden Buche ein gemütliches Nachtlager zurechtgemacht hatte. Dieser war etwas edler im Gemüt und beschrieb ihr den Weg. Allerdings musste sie sich so viele Treppen und Wendungen merken, dass ihr noch zusätzlich schlecht wurde.

Emil begann noch lauter zu meckern. „Das war ja zu erwarten, dass du ihr hilfst. Was hat sie um diese Zeit hier verloren und wenn…"

„Halt die Klappe!" Aniram benutzte ihr Zauberwort, welches normalerweise und gerade überraschenderweise bei den Gemälden im Kerkergang wirkte.

Sir Montgomery schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Kerker ist nicht überall, wisst Ihr?"

Aniram wunderte sich erst, dann war sie perplex. Hatte sich das bis hier oben herumgesprochen? Wahnsinn, dann müsste sie ja wirklich gemäldetechnisch Schulgespräch sein. Egal, Gespräch oder nicht, während sie weiterstapfte und sich an die Wegbeschreibung Sir Montgomerys zu halten versuchte, schoss ihr wie ein Blitz die kurze Unterhaltung in den Kopf, bevor sie gegangen war.

Eigentlich war es keine richtige Unterhaltung gewesen. Seine Gedanken waren so klar und deutlich gewesen, dass sie sich von allein in ihrem Kopf zu Sätzen manifestierten. Sie hatte gespürt, dass da jemand war, der sich aufrichtig um sie kümmern wollte und der in irgendeiner Form Mitleid mit ihr hatte. So dicht am Abgrund wie sie auch gewesen war - sie hatte alles mitbekommen. Sein Erschrecken. Seine Trauer. Seine Angst. Und auch seine Unsicherheit. Seine Zuneigung. Seine Besorgnis, ob sie es allein schaffen könne.

Verdammt, sie brauchte so dringend jemanden zur Kompensation ihres Gemütszustandes und erkannte instinktiv, dass dieser Jemand nur der sein konnte, bei dem sie jeden Abend Strafarbeiten verrichtete. Weil es ihm genauso ging, dass er jemanden brauchte. Auch wenn er es um keinen Preis der Welt zugeben würde. Nicht einmal vor sich selbst. Aber seine Gedanken sprachen für sich. Wenn dieser Jemand noch die Sitten und Rituale der Australier kennen würde, würde er ihr helfen können. Und vor allem – er würde ihr helfen WOLLEN. Das war die Grundvoraussetzung dafür.

Während sie sich weiter zog und betete, nicht kurz vor dem Ziel zusammenzuklappen, hämmerte es unaufhörlich in ihrem Hirn. _Mein Geist zu deinem Geist, meine Gedanken zu deinen Gedanken._

Beinahe war es paradox. Aber so viel Unterschied zwischen der Gedankenverschmelzung der Vulkanier – die man natürlich nur kannte, wenn man Muggel war und sich für diese Fernsehserie begeisterte – und des Rituals der mentalen Vereinigung existierte gar nicht. Wirklich paradox, weil sie vor nicht gar zu langer Zeit Trekkies erwähnt hatte.

Aber endlich, sie hatte es geschafft. Aniram torkelte ins Freie, lehnte sich an eine Wand und ließ sich an ihr hinab gleiten. Für das, was sie jetzt tun wollte, benötigte sie ruhige Hände. Also musste sie nur warten, bis ihr Gehirn wieder mit genügend Sauerstoff versorgt war und sie von dieser Kante zurück riss. Sie nahm ihre Meditationshaltung ein und versuchte sich zu versenken. Schon allein die Tatsache, dass sie lediglich an einen Versuch dachte, zeigte ihr, wie schlimm es wirklich um sie stand. Denn ansonsten hätte sie sich mit eiserner Disziplin dazu gezwungen. So aber schien es, als sei es ihr egal. Das durfte aber nicht sein. Nicht für das, was sie vorhatte.

Aniram schloss ihre Augen, legte ihre Handgelenke auf die Kniegelenke und atmete tief durch. Vielleicht half es. _Vielleicht_, donnerte ihr Unterbewusstsein, _seit wann gibst du dich mit Vielleichts ab? _Es war aber schon ein gutes Zeichen, dass sie mit sich selbst schimpfen konnte. Das bedeutete, ihre Seele kehrte zurück. Zwar dauerte es diesmal lange, aber irgendwann stellte sie glücklich fest, dass sie ihren inneren Ruhepol wieder gefunden hatte.

Wie oft würde ihr das noch passieren in dieser nicht einmal selbst gewählten Hölle? Für die anderen war es Spaß, sie fanden Freude daran, wenn sich die Treppen verschoben oder sie vom fünften Stock in den Kerker hinunter rasen mussten und auch noch zwischendrin die Große Halle drei Mal am Tag unsicher machen durften – für Aniram jedoch war es die blanke Hölle.

Noch einmal atmete sie tief aus und öffnete die Augen. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit schien die Welt wieder normal zu sein. Oder auszusehen. Langsam drehte sie ihre Handflächen nach oben und hob ihre Hände an. Sie zitterte nicht mehr. Bedächtig öffnete sie ihre Bluse und zog eine Kette heraus. An ihr hing ein recht abenteuerlich aussehender Anhänger, der die Form einer antiken Amphore hatte. Obwohl sie durchaus für Altertümer zu begeistern war, hatte sie diesmal kein Auge dafür. Kette egal. Anhänger egal. Einzig und allein dessen Inhalt war ihr wichtig.

Lange hatte sie überlegt und war immer wieder vor diesem Schritt zurückgezuckt. Der heutige Tag allerdings ließ ihr keine Wahl mehr. In dieser Angelegenheit war sie auf sich allein gestellt. Sie hatte hier in diesem gottverlassenen Winkel keine Eltern, sie hatte keinen Mentor. Nichts, nur sich.

Nur die Sterne waren Zeuge, als sie mit einem leisen #plopp# den Verschluss entfernte und sich drei Krümel auf die Hand schüttete. Mit verkniffenen Lippen schüttete sie eines zurück. Die Substanz war zu kostbar, als dass man sie gleich im ersten Anlauf verbraten könnte. Ihre Handfläche leckte sie ab, behielt die Krümel auf der Zunge und ließ die verkorkte Amphore schnell wieder unter ihrer Bluse verschwinden. Anschließend lehnte sie sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Langsam und immer wieder drückte sie ihre Zunge gegen den Gaumen.

Ja, sie wusste, nur für den Ernstfall. Und ja, sie wusste auch, eigentlich nur für einen Trank-Ernstfall. Niemand hatte sich je damit auseinandergesetzt, wie es pur auf Menschen wirkte. Es war der reine Sarkasmus, der sie durchstreifte, als sie über sich selbst witzelte. ‚Aniram von Australien, du bist wie immer bei allem die erste.' Das Fatale war nur, dass niemand die Konsequenzen kannte. Aber mehr als sterben konnte sie nicht. Demzufolge lohnte sich dieser Selbstversuch allemal. Das Blöde daran war nur, dass sie zu Hause nicht davon berichten konnte, sollte sie wirklich hier im einsamen Schottland den Löffel abgeben.

Ein kleines Kichern kullerte vom Bauch nach oben, erreichte jedoch nie ihre Kehle.


	25. Kapitel 24

**Kapitel 24 – Wiedergeburt**

Von einem Moment auf den anderen verkrampfte sich in ihr alles und sie verfluchte sich für das, was sie getan hatte. Vollkommen unkontrolliert schlug sie mit dem Kopf gegen die Mauer, so dass es weh tat und öffnete die Augen.

Was sie sah, ließ sie nach Luft schnappen. Es schien, als würde sie die Geburt des Universums erleben. Übernatürliche Helligkeit strömte auf sie ein und reizte ihre Iris, doch sie brachte es nicht fertig, die Augen zu schließen. In letzter Zeit des hellen Sonnenlichtes entwöhnt konnte und wollte sie sich dieser beinahe psychedelischen Wirkung nicht entziehen. Mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte, sog sie sich daran fest.

So fantastisch, so hell, so wunderschön war dieser Augenblick, dass sie sich wünschte, sie wäre in der Lage, die Zeit anzuhalten. Sie wollte darin versinken. Für immer. Ihre dunkle, triste Gegenwart hinter sich lassen und so leben, wie sie es gewohnt war. Mit einem klitzekleinen Kick zusätzlich.

Der Himmel schien nur für sie zu leuchten, für sie allein. Für sie, die die ganze Zeit in diesem unnatürlichen Schuppen eingesperrt war. Noch nie hatte sie davon gehört, dass der Himmel des Nachts leuchtete, aber war dieser vollkommen nebensächliche Gedanke in diesem Augenblick von Bedeutung?

Ein nie gekanntes Glücksgefühl durchströmte sie und so störte es sie auch nicht weiter, dass sie anscheinend Sinnestäuschungen unterlag. Die Sternbilder verschoben sich, wie sie gerade lustig waren. Aniram sah alles so, als hätte sie Linsen unterschiedlicher Krümmungen vor den Augen, die ihr ab und zu weggenommen wurden. Die Sterne kamen heran, sie gingen weg, sie kamen heran, sie gingen weg…

Eine halbe Ewigkeit dauerte dieser Zustand an. Aniram tat alles, um ihn im Hier und Jetzt zu behalten. Um nichts in der Welt wollte sie diese Emotion, diese Erfahrung, dieses Glück je wieder verlieren. Dies war eine Erfahrung, die vor ihr noch keiner gemacht hatte und kaum hatte sich dieser Aspekt in ihrem Hirn eingenistet, begann etwas von diesem Rausch abzuklingen.

Ja, dieser Zustand, in dem sie schwebte, konnte sich nur als rauschartig bezeichnen lassen. Des rationalen Denkens immer noch beraubt wusste sie zwar, wodurch ES hervorgerufen wurde; und stellte sich gleichzeitig die Frage, warum niemand vor ihr diesen Schritt gegangen war. In heimatlicher Umgebung war er sicherlich unnötig, aber war wirklich noch nie jemand so neugierig gewesen, um es auszuprobieren? Oder hatte sich doch jemand getraut und es nicht erzählt? Nur warum nicht? Denn das Behalten von Erfahrung und Wissen widersprach ihrem Kodex. War es so schlimm zu sagen, dass man fliegen konnte? Dass sich vor dem Auge eine Farbenpracht entfaltete, die niemals jemand zuvor gesehen hatte?

Als sie merkte, dass ihr Gehirn wieder zu arbeiten begann, blinzelte sie verwirrt.

Urplötzlich gab es einen Knall im Kopf, den sie nicht einordnen konnte. In der Angst zu erblinden, presste sie ihre Augenlider zusammen. Erneut wurde sie von einer Welle der Übelkeit überrollt und kippte stöhnend zur Seite. Schwer atmend blieb sie liegen und wartete auf weitere unangenehme Überraschungen.

Diese blieben aus und als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, spürte sie, dass weder die vorangegangenen Krämpfe noch der Knall irgendetwas Schädigendes in ihr hinterlassen hatten. Im Gegenteil.

Sie war frei.

Als hätte dieser Knall den überdimensionalen gordischen Knoten zerschlagen, der ihr Herz mehr und mehr zusammengeschnürt hatte. Und nicht nur ihr Herz, sondern sie selbst.

Doch nun war sie sogar so frei, dass sie keine Angst hatte aufzustehen und so unauffällig wie möglich den Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws zu suchen. Oder aufzusuchen? Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf. Aber wie auch immer, es bedeutete im Grundtenor – sich wieder ins Schloss zu wagen. Auf dem Weg zu ihrer Schlafstätte machte sie sich lediglich Sorgen darüber, dass dieser Zustand abklingen könnte.

Auch wenn es ein völlig irrationales Gefühl war, durch Gänge zu laufen, die vor ihr zurück wichen. Sie hätte diesen Schritt schon längst tun sollen, dann hätte sie nicht so riesige Angst vor allem. Vor jedem neuen Tag, jeder neuen Stunde, die sie hier verbringen musste.

Denn seit ihrem ersten Anfall dieser Art hätte sie im Grunde genommen die einfache Gleichung „einmal ausgeknockt, immer ausgeknockt" aufstellen können. Sie hätte damit rechnen MÜSSEN. Wissen und kalkulieren müssen, dass diese Anfälle von Klaustrophobie in kürzeren Abständen und um das doppelte intensiver wiederkamen. Doch lediglich von Klaustrophobie zu reden war lächerlich, es war etwas vollkommen anderes, das wusste sie.

Demzufolge war es lediglich eine Frage der Zeit, bis man sie ins Steinzeitlazarett schleppte und wiederum niemand etwas mit ihr anfangen konnte. Kaum hatte sie das Wort Steinzeit gedacht, begann sie wieder zu kichern. Allerdings leise, denn sie legte keinen Wert darauf, erneut mit den Gemälden zu kollidieren. In welchem Sumpf sie auch mit ihren Gedanken gesteckt hatte – an die Gemälde erinnerte sie sich.

Endlich war sie vor der Ritterrüstung angekommen und sagte das Passwort. Beim Hineinschlüpfen wollte sie ihren Umhang an sich ziehen und griff ins Leere. Verwundert hielt sie inne. Nanu? Im selben Moment, in dem sich die Tür hinter ihr rasselnd schloss, ging ihr auf, dass dieses spezielle Kleidungsstück nur an einer einzigen Stelle im Schloss sein konnte. Beim Herrscher. Und Meister. Und Kamerad.

Aniram war noch völlig planlos, wie sie morgen wieder an ihren Umhang kommen sollte. So sehr sie die Farbe Schwarz verabscheute, so sehr war sie dennoch gezwungen, damit herumzulaufen. Umhänge gab es auch nicht wie Sand am Meer, jeder Schüler hatte nur zwei. Ob es sich gut machte, mit dem Festumhang im Unterricht aufzutauchen, war äußerst fraglich. In ihrer euphorischen Stimmung verschwendete sie allerdings keinerlei Gedanken an derlei Nichtigkeiten, sondern ging ins Bett.

Zum ersten Mal, seit sie hier lebte, glitt sie hinüber in einen traumlosen und festen Schlaf.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Am nächsten Morgen sprang sie quicklebendig aus dem Bett und wollte um jeden Preis die erste im Bad sein. Begründen konnte sie das nicht. Die vergangene Nacht kam ihr im Nachhinein betrachtet vor wie eine Woche Scheintod. Wenn dieses eigenartige Wetter nicht wäre, würde sie glauben, in Australien zu sitzen. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster belehrte sie aber schnell eines Besseren. Kopfschüttelnd beendete sie ihre Morgentoilette und machte sie daran, zum Schluss noch ihr Haar zu bändigen.

Als sie dabei in den Spiegel schaute, prallte sie zurück.

Vielmehr beschäftigte sie sich nicht mit ihrem Spiegelbild, sondern mit dem Spiegel an sich. Vor ihr hing eine leicht nach außen gewölbte Kugel. Obwohl ihr Verstand ihr sagte, dass alle Spiegel glatt waren, gab es daran kein Rütteln. Um sich zu vergewissern, dass dem so war, strich sie mit ihren Fingern sorgfältig darüber. Wenn sie die Augen schloss, war der Spiegel eine gerade Fläche. Öffnete sie sie, war er definitiv rund.

Das bedeutete lediglich – und darüber war sie äußerst erleichtert – dass dieser Zustand, um dessen Nichtnachlassen sie gestern oder auch heute Morgen gebettelt hatte, wirklich noch anhielt. Erleichterung durchströmte sie. Vielleicht wurde jetzt alles ein bisschen einfacher. Einfacher, pah! Sie schaute wieder geradeaus und murmelte: „Tu nicht so einfältig, höchstens bis zum nächsten Overkill."

Aniram konnte nur hoffen, nicht irgendwo dagegen zu knallen in der Annahme, es wäre noch genug Platz und in Wirklichkeit waren die Wand oder der Tisch oder was auch immer schon längst erreicht. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Wenn dieser Moment kam, würde sie es an ihren Knochen merken.

Die größte Schwierigkeit sah sie bei der Nahrungsaufnahme. Lebhaft stellte sie sich vor, mit den Fingern zuzugreifen oder am Glas vorbei. Diese äußerst bildliche Vorstellung ließ sie prusten. Und während sie prustete, tat sie das, weshalb sie überhaupt in den Spiegel geschaut hatte: sie bearbeitet in Ruhe ihr Haar.

„Alles okay mit dir? Du bist doch in Ordnung?" Leicht zögerlich kam die Frage von Josy und Aniram meinte munter: „Klar doch, warum nicht?"

„Öh ja, ich dachte du weinst oder so?" Josy hatte dieses eigenartige Prusten gehört und sich Sorgen gemacht. Denn ihre Freundin hatte sich auf eine dermaßen radikale Art und Weise verändert, die ihr unbekannt war. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, als ginge es seit Schulbeginn konstant bergab. Doch die putzmunteren Worte zeugten eher vom Gegenteil.

Aniram wollte wieder in den Schlafsaal rauschen, um sich anzukleiden und musste dazu an Josy vorbei. Sie zwinkerte ihr zu und meinte: „Warum soll ich denn weinen? Ich hab gelacht. Okay, ich hab laut gegrinst."

Josy schaute sie an wie einen Geist. Zeitgleich mit einem halbherzig gestammelten und obendrein verspäteten Morgengruß platzte es aus ihr heraus: „Was hast du denn mit deinen Augen gemacht? Die waren doch so", kurz wedelte sie sich mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht hin und her, „anders. Auch du bist anders? Bist du du?"

Dabei stupste sie Aniram in die Brust, um sich zu überzeugen, dass diese wirklich quicklebendig vor ihr stand und sie nicht irgendeiner Sinnestäuschung unterlag.

Aniram zögerte kurz. „Klar bin ich ich. Guck!" Mit dieser Aufforderung schleuderte sie ihre mahagonifarbene Mähne um sich, die sie doch gerade so wunderschön bearbeitet hatte. Aber das mit den Augen war schwieriger. Dann hatte sie die rettende Idee.

„Ach weißt du, eigentlich hat mir nur Frischluft gefehlt, glaube ich. Ich saß die ganze Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm und bin als erstes ins Bad geturnt, weil es gegen Morgen doch ein bisschen frisch war. Ähm, irgendwie."

Um einer weiteren Erklärung zu entkommen, flüchtete sie endgültig in den Schlafsaal. Dort tauchte sie in erst einmal in den Schrank ab. Nicht etwa, um sich SOFORT die Kleidung für den heutigen Tag herauszuholen, nein, um sich an der Gegebenheit zu erfreuen, dass ihre Augenfarbe wieder da war. Mehr als einmal war sie in letzter Zeit vor dem Spiegel zurückgezuckt, als sie diesen stumpfen Blick gesehen hatte. Jetzt allerdings bildete sie sich ein, dass dieses Bernsteingelb noch nie so kraftvoll geleuchtet hatte.

Nachdem sie alles zusammengekramt hatte, was sie benötigte – was ein recht schwieriges Unterfangen war und erst jetzt konnte sie das Ausmaß ihres „Danebengreifens" so richtig einschätzen – stand sie auf und zog sich an.

Noch ein Griff zum Umhang und dann konnte sie gehen. Als sie jedoch ins Leere griff, stutzte sie kurz. Sie befahl ihrem Erinnerungsvermögen eine sofortige Rückkehr. Sie versuchte sich den Zeitrahmen abzustecken. Als er da war, gab es einen typischen „Ah.-Oh.-Ja."-Effekt. Sie wusste, wo er war.

Aber es war vollkommen ausgeschlossen, dass sie nun schon in den frühen Morgenstunden eine Stippvisite in den Kerker machte. Unmöglich. Grübelnd und nachdenklich ging sie hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Nicht ahnend, dass noch jemand grübelte.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Professor Snape grübelte und zögerte sichtlich, sich zum Frühstück zu begeben. Ihm wollte beim besten Willen keine Lösung einfallen, wie er Anirams Umhang an den Mann - oder in diesem Fall – das Mädchen bringen sollte.

Das war aber nicht einmal das Wesentlichste, denn in diesem Umhang befand sich auch ihr Zauberstab, ohne den sie heute nicht arbeitsfähig war. Also fiel seine Idee, sie zur Strafarbeit zu zitieren und ihr dann den Umhang auszuhändigen, schon einmal gründlich flach.

Zur Strafarbeit kam sie sowieso. Wenn. Wenn nicht, bedeutete das für ihn wieder Gleichklang und Langeweile im Kerker. Unmöglich, über was er hier alles nachdachte. Und das alles nach einer so gut wie schlaflosen Nacht.

Eines war ihm nach ihrem gestrigen Zusammenbruch jedoch bewusst geworden - wenn ihre Anwesenheit bedeutete, dass er sie damit zu Grunde richtete, wollte er diese Strafarbeiten, die keine waren, unter keinen Umständen aufrechterhalten. Sollte er es dennoch tun, würde er es sich niemals verzeihen können, nie. Unwillig ruckte er mit den Schultern und wieder fiel sein Blick auf den Zauberstab, den er nun schon seit Stunden in der Hand hielt. Schön warm fühlte er sich an, geschmeidig. Er musste Miss Turbobrauer bei Gelegenheit fragen, woraus er gemacht war.

Neugierig wie er war hatte er diesen Zauberstab hin und her gewendet und tat es noch – und konnte nur mit Müh und Not der Versuchung widerstehen, irgendeinen Spruch damit auszuführen. Er hatte mehr als einmal erlebt, was dieses Ding anrichten konnte. Was, wenn er auf einmal einen Degen in der Hand hielt?

Warum nur wollte ihm kein rettender Gedanke kommen? Er überlegte schon, ob er sich das Frühstück in den Kerker bringen lassen sollte.

Kaum hatte er das gedacht, überkam ihn eine Erleuchtung und schlagartig wurde es hell im Kerker.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Die Ritterrüstung schepperte, die Tür schwang auf und Aniram fuhr herum. Sie schaute auf dieses kleine und putzige Etwas, das in der Tür stand.

„Missy Hawkwing?", piepste es.

„Ja, das bin ich. Wer bist du denn?"

„Oh, es steht Pyro nicht zu, zu sagen wer er ist. Ich soll…" Dabei schlackerte er wie wild mit seinen Ohren, die den Eindruck erwecken wollten, als gehörten sie nicht zum Körper.

„Na hör mal, du hast doch eben gesagt, wie du heißt. Und Pyro finde ich putzig, du lässt wohl alles anbrennen, wie?" Aniram hockte sich hin, damit sie mit ihrem Gesprächspartner auf Augenhöhe war und grinste.

„Missy sollen in Kerker kommen, sofort. Bitte."

„Ah-ha. Ja, gut, mach ich. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wer du bist. Willst du mich begleiten?"

„Oh nein, Pyro darf das nicht, er muss wieder in die Küche."

„Na und, da kommen wir doch fast am Kerker vorbei und wir können ein bisschen plaudern."

Jetzt wurde Pyro beinahe grün vor Angst.

„Hauselfen plaudern nicht, Missy, sie arbeiten."

Als hätte er damit schon zuviel gesagt, verschwand er. Er verschwand so schnell, dass Aniram der Unterkiefer aufklappte. Das passierte bei ihr außerordentlich selten. Aber wenn sie nicht alles täuschte, dann hatte sie gerade eben INNERHALB EINES GEBÄUDES eine Teleportation erlebt. Oder zumindest etwas, das dem sehr nahe kam. Als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, überfiel sie der Neid und sie würgte hervor:

„Boah, stark, ey."

Leider kam sie nicht mehr dazu, Pyro zu fragen, wie er das angestellt hatte. Vielleicht gab es einen Weg in die Küche und sie konnte die Unterhaltung dort weiterführen? Oder aber sie fragte Severus. Jawohl, denn der hatte ihn geschickt. Also musste er auch wissen, ob sich Hauselfen springend, hüpfend oder seitwärts bewegten.

Alles in allem war das ein sehr einschneidendes Erlebnis für Aniram, denn sie hatte noch nie einen Hauselfen gesehen. Wie denn auch, wo es keine Häuser gab.

„Also gut, sollte ich jemals wieder zu Hause sein, mach ich den Vorschlag, Outback-Elfen einzuführen. So ein Quatsch, sie arbeiten nur."

Kopfschüttelnd und dennoch voller Zuversicht, einige Fragen beantwortet zu bekommen, ging sie nach unten, fand den Weg schneller und zielgerichteter als vermutet und klopfte. Auf ein dumpfes „herein" betrat sie den Kerker.

Snape erstarrte. War sie geflogen? War Pyro geflogen? Oder hatten sich die beiden in der Mitte getroffen? Auf gar keinen Fall aber hätte er die Trägerin des Umhangs, den er schleunigst loswerden wollte, so schnell erwartet. Genauso wenig war er darauf vorbereitet, dass sie putzmunter im Raum stand und nicht gerade den Eindruck erweckte, als wäre sie gestern zusammengebrochen.

Er entschloss sich für dezente Zurückhaltung und blieb sitzen.

„Hier vorne liegt Ihr Umhang und hier ist Ihr Zauberstab." Diesen legte er, wenn auch äußerst widerwillig, an den Rand seines Pultes. Tausend Fragen purzelten zu dem Ding durch seinen Kopf.

„Oh danke, ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht, wo das Teil steckt. Ähm, ich meine, wie ich vor dem Abend rankomme. Sie sind wirklich ein Schatz."

Snape schloss die Augen und fauchte: „Es ist früh am Morgen, Miss Hawkwing, vielleicht lassen Sie sich ein Erinnermich schenken, das sie auf die Tageszeiten und die dazugehörigen Konversationsformen hinweist. Es sollte Sie regelrecht anbrüllen, verstanden?"

Und ER Trottel hatte geglaubt, sie wäre über Nacht gestorben. Sorgenvoll hatte er kein Auge zugetan. Und nun? Eigentlich hätte er erwartet, dass sie nur als zittriges Nervenbündel hier stand.

„Ja, ist ja gut", murmelte sie beschwichtigend, „ich verpeil das manchmal, wissen Sie."

Jetzt fuhr er wirklich auf. „Ist das angekommen, was ich gestern gesagt habe oder haben Sie nur so getan, als würden Sie zuhören? Punktabzug gefällig? Ich kann auch noch mehr Strafarbeiten austeilen, das stellt nicht das geringste Problem für mich dar. Ich hoffe für Sie, dass Sie das nicht im Unterricht verpeilen, sonst bringe ich Sie eigenhändig um!"

„Oh, dann kriegt die Spalte doch noch ein Kreuz? Ich bin begeistert."

Aniram spürte, dass sie wieder die Alte war und war darüber dermaßen glücklich, dass sie nicht im Traum daran dachte, einen Gang herunterzuschalten.

Ihr „Schatz" allerdings stöhnte, schnellte auf und wollte auf sie zuspringen. Beim Wollen blieb es allerdings. Denn auf eine ganz und gar merkwürdige Weise blieb er wie im Raum hängen – gebannt von zwei Sonnen. Seine Lider klapperten im Eiltempo rauf und runter.

Aniram jedoch, die dachte, dass ihre Worte diese Zuckungen ausgelöst hätten, trat besorgt näher.

„Alles roger? Ich meine, befinden Sie sich gut, Professor Snape?"

Dabei machte sie ein Gesicht, als müsse sie sich übergeben. Professor nannte sie ihn ja nicht einmal im Unterricht.

Snape erreichte dieser mittelalterlich anmutende Satz überhaupt nicht, sondern er platze heraus: „Was ist mit Ihren Augen passiert?"

Aniram strahlte mit der Sonne um die Wette. „Toll, nicht? Ich war die ganze Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm, ich hätte mich ja gestern glaub ich fast verlaufen. Oh, und da Sie nun schon der zweite sind, der mich fragt, was mit meinen Augen passiert ist, werde ich mir wohl ein Schild malen und um die Brust hängen. Dann weiß auch der Letzte Bescheid."

Ungeduldig trommelten ihre Fingerspitzen auf dem Pult. „Mist, Sonnenbrille macht sich schlecht in eurem Käfig."

Snape seufzte halb unwillig, halb ergeben und knurrte: „In der Tat."

„Warum sind Sie eigentlich nicht beim Essen? Keinen Hunger?"

„Nein", kam es gereizt zurück, „ich musste mir etwas einfallen lassen, um Ihnen Ihren Umhang wieder angedeihen zu lassen, meinen Sie nicht auch? Oder funken Ihnen Ihre frisch polierten Äuglein ins Kurzzeitgedächtnis?"

„Ist ja gut, Se…" Sein warnender und für jeden anderen tödlicher Blick kam zu spät. Obwohl sie fand, dass er noch gut dabei wegkam, weil sie 75 Prozent seines Namens verschluckte.

„Ich meine, ich hab auch überlegt, ob es ratsam ist, schon um diese Uhrzeit hier aufzutauchen. Schlafen Sie eigentlich auch hier? Ansonsten hätte ich Ihre Privaträume aufgesucht oder aufsuchen müssen. Nee, Pyro war schon ne tolle Idee."

„Meine Privatsphäre geht Sie nicht das Geringste an und jetzt raus hier."

Aniram rollte mit den Augen und fand, dass er sich wirklich einmal eine andere Abschiedsszene einfallen lassen könnte. Aber irgendetwas wollte sie doch noch fragen?

„Ach so, bevor ich gehe, können Hauselfen teleportieren? Pyro war so schnell weg, ich konnte ihn nicht mal fragen. Und ich dachte mir, wenn er das kann, dann ich vielleicht auch und ich muss nicht mehr laufen. Das wäre doch geil."

Ein äußerst zweifelnder Blick traf sie. Dann ließ sich Snape zu einer Antwort herab.

„Hauselfen sind die einzigen magischen Wesen, die in Hogwarts apparieren können. Nicht teleportieren. Deshalb ist davon auszugehen, dass Sie sich beim Versuch, das zu unternehmen, sehr wehtun werden."

„Ah. Mist. Na ja, ne Frage war es wert. Gehen wir essen?" Als ihr diese Frage herausrutschte, dachte sich Aniram eigentlich nichts dabei.

Snape erhob sich und ging zwei Schritte auf sie zu. Sein Mundwinkel verzog sich spöttisch.

„Natürlich, Miss Hawkwing, denn in Hogwarts ist es durchaus üblich, dass der Slytherin-Hauslehrer mit einer Ravenclaw-Schülerin am Arm bei Tisch auftaucht."

Mit diesen Worten wies er auf seine kerkereigene Tür. „Heute Abend."

Als Aniram in Richtung Tür stürmte, schaute er auf seinen Zauberstab und dachte, dass er diesen Zauber ein für alle Mal ins Reich der ungesagten Flüche verbannen sollte. Erst als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, leistete er sich ein Brummen.

„Verdammt, sonst fuchtle ich mir die Hand wund."


	26. Kapitel 25

1. Entschuldigt bitte, ich habe den 15. verpeilt. ;) Nun ja, ein Tag Verspätung ist akzeptabel, oder?

2. Im Vorwort zum ersten Kapitel habe ich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass ich mir bestimmte Mythen und Legenden zurechtschnitzen werde, so dass sie optimal in meine Story passen. Wie in diesem Kapitel geschehen. Lasst euch überraschen.

3. Heinz, meine treue Seele. Deine Reviews machen mir wie immer Spaß. Es begeistert mich, dass du so mitfieberst und rätselst. Tja, bez üglich der "Droge" wirst du dich wohl noch ein wenig gedulden müssen, denn es wäre ausgesprochen dämlich von mir, jetzt schon meine Karten auf den Tisch zu legen.

4. Rest: Enjoy:D

* * *

**Kapitel 25 – Mythos Australien**

Erst draußen hatte Aniram Zeit genug, um sich diesen sarkastischen Satz zu verinnerlichen. Denn ihr war bewusst geworden, dass er ihr in fast demselben Moment diesen ulkigen Vergessenszauber angehext hatte und sie sich gezwungen sah, so blöd wie möglich aus der Wäsche zu glotzen. Erleichtert über dieses „heute Abend" hatte sie dann beinahe panisch die Flucht ergriffen.

Verdammt, wie lange würde sie das noch aushalten? Bekloppter konnte man ja schon nicht mehr gucken. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie sich verriet.

Seufzend schleppte sie sich den Kerkergang entlang und vertröstete die Gemälde mit der Namensverleihung bis zum Abend. Natürlich wollten alle wissen, ob es denn den Tatsachen entsprach, dass sie gestern mit anderen Gemälden zusammengerauscht war. Diese Frage brachten sie allerdings in einem Tonfall vor, der durchscheinen ließ, dass sie ein „Zusammenrauschen mit Aniram" als ihr Privileg betrachteten.

Während sie lief, antwortete sie: „Na sicher. Die da oben wissen ja auch, dass wir uns zoffen, oder? Von mir aus gezofft haben, aber wenn ihr nicht so viel plappern würdet, wären mein Name und unser einzigartiges Verhältnis, Ladies und Gentlemen, im Schloss weitgehend unbekannt."

„Ach nun komm schon", tönte es von rechts, wo Reginald der Rachsüchtige hing, „wir sind froh, dass wir auch mal was zu erzählen haben. Wir konnten ja nicht ahnen, dass du mit anderen genauso umgehst."

Wie zur Bekräftigung nickte und wackelte alles und jeder um ihn herum.

„Schließlich hängen wir in einem Bereich, da fliehen normalerweise die Schüler."

„Tja, woran mag das wohl liegen? An eurer charmanten Art?"

Bevor noch irgendein Gemälde nach Luft schnappen konnte, sagte sie: „He, ihr wisst, von wem es kommt, oder? Also bis später."

Damit verschwand sie endgültig und stemmte sich gegen die Tür zur Großen Halle, um das zu tun, wonach ihr im Moment der Sinn stand: essen.

Diese Tätigkeit stellte sich wirklich als die schwierigste heraus, denn wie sie geahnt hatte, griff sie einige Male daneben und musste sich zügeln. Nach einigen Fehlversuchen beschloss sie, alles langsamer angehen zu lassen und so zu tun, als würde sie sich mit Bedacht ihre Speisen aussuchen.

Beim Blick über die Tafel schoss ihr wieder Pyro in den Sinn. Mit dem musste sie sich unbedingt unterhalten. Da er ihr gesagt hatte, wo er zu finden wäre, musste sie theoretisch nur noch die Küche finden. Praktisch natürlich auch.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Professor Snape hingegen hatte immer noch mit der Erscheinungsform von Miss Hawkwing zu kämpfen. Vielleicht war ihre Schilderidee doch nicht so verkehrt und er müsste sich eines anfertigen, worauf stand, dass er sie tagsüber so und nicht anders zu nennen hatte. Sollte ihm jemals im Unterricht ihr Vorname herausrutschen, mochte er sich die Konsequenzen nicht ausmalen.

Also bestellte er sich lieber ein kleines, für ihn typisches Frühstück in den Kerker und hing während des Essens seinen Gedanken nach. Diese Zuflucht brauchte er, weil er sehr bald wieder vor zwar kleinlauten, aber genauso kleinkariert denkenden Schülern stehen durfte.

Er grübelte unablässig. Wie im Namen von Merlins Bart und Glatze hatte sie ihre Augen hinbekommen? Wie hatte sie das angestellt? Mittlerweile mutierten seine Unkenntnis und nicht befriedigte Neugier zu einer absolut nervtötenden Angelegenheit.

Er schüttelte immer noch den Kopf, denn nach dem gestrigen Desaster hatte er erwartet, sie als zitterndes und schlotterndes Bündel wiederzusehen.

Die Flapsigkeit jedoch, an die er sich mittlerweile gewöhnt hatte, ihre ganze Art und Weise sich zu geben, zeugten eigentlich von einem Menschen, der sich und seine Umwelt fest im Griff hatte. Und diese Augen! Erneut hämmerte es: WIE? Während er seinen Kaffee trank, konnte er sich beim besten Willen keinen Reim darauf machen. Sie zu fragen würde wohl noch weniger Sinn machen. Obwohl…

Nachdenklich schaute er seinen Kaffeebecher an, als könnte der ihm eine Eingebung verpassen. Als er dann weiter trank, beschloss er, seine Strategie leicht zu ändern. Ob sie funktionierte, da würde er wohl abwarten müssen.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Aniram schwebte durch diesen Tag, als sei sie hier aufgewachsen. Nichts und niemand konnte sie stören oder aufhalten. Niemanden musste sie mehr fragen, in welche Richtung es ging. Alles lief fast wie von allein. Auch wenn es bei ihren Mitschülern Verwunderung, ja sogar Befremden auslöste, so sah sie nicht im Mindesten ein, umfangreich zu erläutern, warum das auf einmal so war.

Diese ungewohnte, viel zu lange entbehrte Weite sprang sie an und spielte mit ihr. Zum Jubeln nahm sie sich jedoch keine Zeit, denn sie wusste, eines Tages würde es wieder geschehen. Und wie sah ihre weitere Zukunft aus, wenn sie den Vorrat, der eigentlich für etwas anderes gedacht war, aufgebraucht hatte? Diesen Gedanken schob sie weit von sich. Sie wollte nicht daran denken, nicht jetzt. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange dieses jetzt anhielt, doch es bedeutete, dass sie für eine gewisse Zeitspanne Ruhe hatte und diese so intensiv wie möglich auskosten wollte.

Dies schloss natürlich ihre abendlichen Tätigkeiten ein, von denen sie ausging, dass sie weiterhin existent blieben. Es mangelte ihr nicht an Selbstvertrauen und neu gefasstem Mut, allabendlich im Kerker zu arbeiten, allerdings fragte sie sich, ob ihr Aufenthalt dort unten in den tiefsten Regionen ihren Zustand vielleicht forciert hatte. Logisch wäre es. Irgendwie.

Trotz dieser Überlegungen, die sie kurzerhand vom Tisch wischte, machte sie sich abends auf in den Kerker. Auf zu ihrem Trank.

Locker und beschwingt trat sie ein und blieb an der ersten Bankreihe stehen. Ihr Blick pendelte zwischen Severus und Kandinsky. Es war ihr egal, ob Severus nun diesen in ihren Augen auf der Nase liegenden Namen für diesen Trank akzeptierte oder nicht, sie nahm sich vor, ihn künftig Kandinsky zu nennen.

Snape hob den Kopf und schaute sie an. „Irgendwelche Fragen?"

Aniram, die durchaus mit einigen gerechnet hatte, allerdings seinerseits, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, es sei denn, Sie haben welche." Damit spielte sie auf seine Fassungslosigkeit vom Morgen an.

Er jedoch mochte ungern daran erinnert werden und schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf.

„Na dann werde ich mal weitermachen. Ich hörte neulich von zwei Leuten, die haben sich tot geschüttelt."

Nach diesen Worten schwenkte sie nach rechts, besah sich die Arbeitsanleitung und begann.

Snape musste gegen seinen Willen grinsen. Glücklicherweise registrierte das ihr Rücken nicht.

„Wer waren denn die Opfer?"

„Au Scheiße!"

Aniram fluchte, wie man das als Fünftklässler zu tun pflegte, den eine Frage des Zaubertrankmeisters aus dem Hinterhalt erwischte und man dabei fast die soeben entkorkte Phiole mit dem Gift der Buschmeisterschlange fallen ließ.

„Herrje, das war doch ein Witz! Sagen Sie mir jetzt ja nicht, Sie kennen das nicht. Darüber wäre ich wirklich entsetzt. Ich meine, das sagt man doch so, wenn zwei Leute dasselbe tun, dabei ist es unerheblich, was sie tun, und man beendet das Ganze mit tot gelacht, tot geschüttelt, tot gerührt oder was auch immer. Na ja, sollten Sie das wirklich nicht kennen, können Sie damit Ihre kommunikativ-kreative Ader ausbauen. Sie dürfen auch sagen, dass es von mir kommt."

Schon steckte eine Pipette in der geschickt aufgefangenen Phiole, als sie noch sagte: „Es wäre vielleicht hilfreich, vor allem im Sinne Ihrer Vorräte, wenn Sie mich demnächst etwas vorwarnen würden."

„Ach, tatsächlich, muss ich das? Wer hat denn hier Opern gesungen, Arzt gespielt und irgendwelche krausen Muggelsachen durch den Kerker geschrieen? Sie können mir glauben, MEINE Pergamente waren davon auch nicht angetan, als ich sie mit Federstrichen verzierte."

Anirams Antwort bestand aus einem sehr undeutlichen Brummeln. Dann trat wieder Ruhe ein, bis sie die entleerte Pipette hob.

„Sie haben das Fechten vergessen. Und den Picasso."

Aniram grinste so breit, so dass für ein einziges Kreuz nie und nimmer ein Pergament im Querformat genügt hätte. Nach diesen Bemerkungen allerdings beließ sie es dabei und konzentrierte sich in Ruhe auf den Trank.

Eine Ruhe jedoch, die von Severus mit Argusaugen überwacht und mit Luchsohren bespitzelt wurde. Zu gegebener Zeit – und er wusste, auf seine Uhr konnte er sich verlassen – würde er zu ihr hinübergehen, fragen, wie weit sie war und ihr den beinahe unvermeidlichen Kaffee anbieten. Da sie bei ihrem Eintritt nicht gewusst hatte, was sie zuerst tun sollte, sondern ihn und den Trank gleichermaßen ins Visier genommen hatte, ging er davon aus, dass seine magische Uhr vollkommen außer Acht gelassen worden war.

Denn das Ziffernblatt zeigte bereits Neun statt Acht. Er hoffte, sie und eventuell wiederkehrende Panikattacken oder worunter auch immer sie litt auszutricksen. Vielleicht wurde es nie wieder so schlimm, wenn er ihrem Körper und ihrem Geist vorgaukelte, dass bereits mehr Zeit verstrichen war als angenommen.

Er hielt sich an sein Vorhaben und als die Uhr Elf zeigte, ging er zu ihr und warf einen kritischen Blick auf die Arbeitsanleitung.

„Wie weit?"

„Die Akelei muss noch rein, dann kann der Kram wenigstens über Nacht ziehen. Mit der Zutat passiert nichts. Morgen dann, Moment", sie hob den Kopf und blickte in dieselbe Richtung, „ja, morgen wird es etwas kritischer, da kommen Kobrablut und Skarabäusaugen dazu. Ich habe wirklich schon viel gebraut, aber so etwas Eigenartiges noch nie. Das ist auch eine ziemlich wirre Zusammensetzung, finden Sie nicht? Das muss ein Blödmann gewesen sein, der das geschrieben hat."

Er musste schlucken. Das war neu, dass sie eine wüste Zusammensetzung automatisch mit Blödmann assoziierte. Diese Bemerkung kam seiner Intention, IRGENDein Rezept zu schreiben, sollte sie mit diesem je fertig werden, nicht unbedingt entgegen. Und er zuckte davor zurück, obwohl seine Kenntnisse auf diesem Gebiet äußerst fundiert waren und er auch schon Tränke gebraut hatte, von denen niemand ahnte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wer das war. Normalerweise werden solche Sachen signiert, das ist mir bekannt. Bei Ihnen auch?"

Sie nickte heftig. „Logisch. Sonst kann doch jeder Volltrottel daher kommen und das jeweilige Rezept für sein eigenes ausgeben, oder?"

‚Blödmänner und Volltrottel, es wird immer besser.'

„Allerdings, dann wandert also noch die Akelei hinein und dann ist es fast schon wieder Zeit für Sie?"

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, oder?"

Snape, der zurückgegangen war und jetzt zwei Kaffeebecher in der Hand hielt, deutete auf die Uhr.

„Scheint so."

„Komisch, ich hätte schwören können, ich bin gerade erst rein gekommen. Tse, wie doch die Zeit vergeht, wenn man sich nett unterhält, nicht wahr?"

Da es so verführerisch duftete, machte sich Aniram an ihre abschließenden Arbeiten. Sie markierte die abgearbeiteten Schritte, wusch und spülte alles aus und legte es an seinen ursprünglichen Platz.

Etwas gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht - nämlich, dass sich eine leichte Erschöpfung in ihr ausbreitete. Hatte sie mit ihrer Vermutung doch Recht und ihr bekam der Aufenthalt hier unten wirklich nicht gut? Vielleicht holte sie der Kaffee wieder ans Tageslicht. Kritisch musterte sie die Uhr, die beharrlich die Elf anzeigte. Der Zeiger wollte nirgendwo anders hin. Sollte sie schon so lange hier sein und vor sich hin werkeln? Gut möglich, beim Tränkebrauen verging die Zeit wie im Flug.

Sie seufzte leicht und marschierte in die Richtung des Kaffeeduftes. Sie inhalierte kräftig und nahm einen kleinen Schluck. Da sie ihre Überlegung nicht ganz abschütteln konnte, starrte sie mit leeren Augen auf den genauso leeren Kamin.

Das Frühwarnsystem von Severus wurde aktiv. „Woran denken Sie?"

Das war zwar eine für ihn absolut untypische Frage, aber er wollte hören, ob sie noch im Hier und Jetzt war oder schon wieder woanders.

Aniram seufzte tief und ließ beim Ausatmen die Schultern regelrecht nach unten sacken.

„An zu Hause. Da ist es so schön warm. Hier… ich weiß nicht…"

Ein Wink mit seinem Zauberstab genügte und ein Feuer prasselte.

Aniram ging ganz nahe heran und legte ihren Kopf an den Kaminsims. Die von unten lodernde Flamme tat ihr und ihrem Innersten gut, obwohl sie eigentlich wieder ganz in Ordnung sein müsste. Verdammt, ihr war so kalt. Sie fror regelrecht von innen nach außen. Deshalb kam sie nicht umhin, in der Tat von letzter Nacht vielleicht einen Fehler zu sehen.

„Oh, ich hab mich nicht mal bedankt", meinte sie versonnen und lächelte verträumt, „Danke."

Snape, der wenig herrschaftlich in seinem Sitz lümmelte und ebenfalls seinen Kaffee genoss, zeigte sich als der Ritter der edelsten Sorte.

„Wenn Sie ‚zu Hause' sagen, verbinden Sie das doch nicht ausschließlich mit ‚warm', oder? Sie vermissen alles."

Aniram strich sich einige widerspenstige Locken aus der Stirn und sagte: „Ja, alles. Nicht nur die Wärme. Die Außerordentlichkeit unserer Schule, unsere viel bessere Fortbewegungsmöglichkeit und am meisten eigentlich die Traumzeit." Wieder glitt ihr Blick ins Leere und sie fixierte einen Punkt über seiner Schulter.

‚Sev, jetzt oder nie', feuerte er sich an. Nun konnte er erproben, ob sein umgestülptes Konzept Früchte tragen würde.

„Was ist eigentlich die Traumzeit? Schlafen da alle? Ich kann mir das schwer vorstellen."

Scheinbar hatte er die Frage unscheinbar oder im besten Falle idiotisch hervorgebracht, denn sie begann zu lachen. Da er für heute Abend Panik Eins A einkalkuliert hatte, erfreute ihn dieser Laut außerordentlich.

„Traumzeit, ja wie soll ich das erklären?"

Ihr Kopf kippte zur Seite, sie ging langsam auf ihn zu und stellte ihren Kaffeebecher auf dem Pult ab. Dann zog sie sich hoch auf den Schreibtisch und baumelte locker mit den Beinen.

Severus musste schlucken. Scheinbar übte dieser Schreibtisch auf sie eine ungeahnte Anziehungskraft aus, denn es war nicht ihr erster Besuch. Sie schien sich hier oben wie zu Hause zu fühlen.

Seine Überlegungen verbarg er hinter einer unbeweglichen Miene. Wenn er ihr jetzt offen ins Gesicht grinste, war alles umsonst. Also sollte sie lümmeln, wo immer sie wollte.

Aniram wippte und baumelte tatsächlich lange. Sie erwog sorgfältig, was sie erzählte. Was wirklich ungefährlich war und nur mit den Lebensgewohnheiten und der Lebensauffassung verbunden war und wo die Grenze lauerte, die den sorgfältig gehüteten magischen Bereich abschirmte. Als sie ihre Entscheidung getroffen hatte, begann sie.

„Zuerst einmal wäre wichtig zu wissen, dass es absolut nichts mit Träumen zu tun hat. Nichts im Sinne von Träumen von Leuten, wenn sie schlafen. Damit wird eher die Schöpfungszeit bezeichnet. In der Sprache der Aborigines heißt sie noch einmal anders."

Er konnte nicht anders als herauszuplatzen: „Wie denn?"

Natürlich erntete er einen strafenden Blick. Er ahnte, warum sie so lange überlegt hatte. Die Antwort kam dennoch wie aus der Pistole geschossen, was ihn nicht wunderte.

„Tjurkurrpa, Altjeringa oder Palaneri. Die Traumzeit ist das zentrale Konzept unserer Mythologie. Wenn man weiß, dass die Aborigines, deren Kultur wir Magier angenommen haben, nicht mit dem linearen Zeitbegriff anderer Zivilisationen arbeiten, kann man sagen, dass die Traumzeit das Gestern, Heute und Morgen ist. Sie beinhaltet wichtige Ereignisse der Vergangenheit, die in der Gegenwart kontinuierlichen kreativen Prozessen unterworfen sind und dauert bis in die Zukunft an.

Wir sehen die Schöpfung demzufolge als Kreislauf an. Vor vielen Millionen Jahren löste sie den Beginn der Zeiten aus und beschreibt die Entstehung aller Dinge. In der endlosen Traumzeit waren Menschen, Tiere und spirituelle Wesen miteinander verbunden und eins.

In der Traumzeit, deshalb heißt sie ja so, haben diese spirituellen Wesen die Erde und alles Leben darauf erschaffen, eben erträumt. Aber nicht nur das. Sie erträumten auch die Verwandtschaft von allen Dingen zueinander. Wie Menschen, Tiere, Natur, Stämme, Gesetze, Herkunft und Kunst zueinander stehen. Also entstanden aus dieser Verwandtschaft heraus die Stämme mit ihren Gesetzen und Ritualen – die Kultur selbst. Klar so weit?"

Sie schoss einen fragenden Blick in Severus' Gesicht.

Dieser nickte stoisch. Um nichts in der Welt würde er diesen Vortrag unterbrechen wollen! Er wollte eintauchen in diese Faszination und sich nicht fragen lassen, ob alles klar sei.

„Um die Energie der Ahnen zu bekommen und die Traumzeit fortführen zu können, werden zahlreiche Zeremonien benötigt. In vielen Riten huldigen die Aborigines dieser Zeit, in der das Leben begann. Eine zentrale Rolle spielt in vielen Zeremonien die Figur der australischen Großen Mutter Kunapipi. Sie ist die Ewig Schwangere, die Urmutter, die seit Beginn der Schöpfung existiert, die Allschaffende Schöpferin. Ihr wird noch heute von einigen Clans gehuldigt."

Sie unterbrach sich kurz und hob in Zeitlupentempo ihre Schultern. Dann nickte sie. Für sie war es in diesem Moment unerheblich, dass sie bei ihrer Erklärung unterschlug, dass es sich bei Kunapipi um die große Regenbogenschlange handelte.

„Die Aborigines – und auch wir – schlagen damit eine Brücke ins Heute, damit weiterhin Dinge aus dem Himmel oder aus dem Inneren der Erde an die Oberfläche kommen, kurz gesagt, damit die Schöpfung weitergeht."

Sie malte mit ihrem Zeigefinger einen Kreis in die Luft und musste sich zusammenreißen, damit sie nicht zuviel erklärte. Brücke ins Heute. Lachhaft. Diese Brücke ins Heute verschwand im Sumpf der Bedeutungslosigkeit vor dem, was sie gesehen und erlebt hatte. Versonnen sprach sie weiter.

„Eine Möglichkeit, das zu erreichen, sind die Traumzeitpfade. Wir werden schon während der Ausbildung hinausgeschickt, um sie zu finden und je nachdem, mit welchem spirituellen Wesen man sich am ehesten in Einklang bringt, auf dessen Pfad wandelt man. Diese Traumzeitpfade wiederum sind stammesspezifisch. Natürlich sollen Schüler nicht schöpfen oder schaffen, sondern sich selbst finden und erkennen. Eine wichtige Übung."

Severus dachte, dass sie wohl sehr wichtig war. Denn sie sprach nicht weiter.

Tatsächlich grübelte er darüber, was er gerade gehört hatte. Begriffe wie „lineare Zeitbegriffe anderer Zivilisationen" passten so überhaupt nicht in das recht klare Bild der Traumzeit, das sie ihm sehr anschaulich erläutert hatte. Dass die Schöpfung ein Kreislauf war und dass es spirituelle Wesen gab, machte alles noch Sinn. Selbst Kunapipi konnte er in den Grundzügen den Großen Müttern Dana und Cerridwen zuordnen. Aber nicht diesen beinahe wissenschaftlich anmutenden Begriff.

Vorsichtig, mit unbewegter Miene, schaute er hoch und überlegte, ob er sie stören durfte. Was, wenn er jetzt ein Wort zu viel sagte? Er würde dann schätzungsweise nie wieder einen Zipfel vom Mythos Australien gelüftet bekommen.

„Diese Traumzeitpfade, sind die überall?" Er versuchte, es so unschuldig wie möglich klingen zu lassen. Und wieder lachte sie.

„Nein, sind sie natürlich nicht. Es ist vielmehr so, dass man manchmal eine Woche im Outback unterwegs sein kann, ohne einen zu finden. Aber eine Woche ist das Maximum."

„Ah, und dann müssen sie wieder zurückhüpfen."

Teils belustigt, teils strafend sah sie ihn an. „Teleportieren, Severus, nicht zurückhüpfen. Und nein, das tun wir nicht. Dann müssen wir uns den Macquarie Downline brauen. Wer mit seiner Unterstützung immer noch keinen Pfad findet, ist definitiv zu dämlich zum Brauen und kann sich den Rest abschminken. Das ist aber glaube ich in unserer Geschichte erst zwei Mal vorgekommen."

Es war sein Markenzeichen, gekonnt ironisch eine Augenbraue zu gegebener Zeit nach oben zu ziehen. In ihrer Gegenwart konnte es auch schon einmal passieren, dass beide nach oben rutschten. Wenn er als Herrscher über die Kerkerlandschaften und die angrenzenden Labore über DREI Augenbrauen verfügen würde, dann würde bei der Nennung dieses Trankes eine regelrechte Völkerwanderung in seinem Gesicht stattfinden.

Dieser Trank klang interessant. Mit Mac was-auch-immer konnte er natürlich nichts anfangen, hatte aber eine vage Vermutung beim Wort Downline.

„Ich brauche wohl nicht erst zu fragen, welche Zutaten dazugehören?"

Aniram schüttelte den Kopf. „Nö, das Zeug wächst hier nicht."

Damit war für sie der Fall abgehakt.

Severus, dessen Neugierde theoretisch für einen Abend gestillt war, stellte doch noch die Frage, die ihn nach der letzten unruhig verbrachten Nacht beschäftigte.

„Woraus besteht eigentlich Ihr Zauberstab? Habe ich mich getäuscht, oder fühlt er sich geschmeidig und fast warm an?"

Innerlich – und Aniram hoffte, es gut genug zu verbergen – zuckte sie zurück, als hätte sie eine Ohrfeige erhalten.

Dennoch brachte sie es fertig, ihn belustigt anzuschauen, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab aus dem Umhang zog und auf ihn richtete.

Mit großem Herzklopfen betete sie zur Großen Mutter Kunapipi, dass er keiner Täuschung aufgesessen war. Denn wenn sich IHR Zauberstab in SEINEN Händen SO anfühlte… Dann war das lediglich die Bestätigung für ihre Vermutung.

„Ich schätze, Sie konnten nur mit Mühe widerstehen, oder? Aber Sie haben es geschafft, sich im Zaum zu halten, ansonsten würden Sie nicht mehr vor mir sitzen."

Er musste schlucken, als er das hörte. Was zum Henker bedeutete das?

„Mein Zauberstab besteht aus Eukalyptus."

Als wäre damit alles gesagt, brach sie ab. Sie ahnte jedoch, dass mindestens noch eine Frage auf sie zukommen würde.

„Und der Kern?"

Diese Frage stufte er als vordergründig ein. Warum sie ihm ans Herz gelegt hatte, unter keinen Umständen damit zu zaubern, konnte er ein andermal in Erfahrung bringen.

Aniram stockte tatsächlich. Wobei sie sich nicht allzu viel vergab, wenn sie zumindest einen Bestandteil herauspickte.

„Der Kern enthält einen Splitter vom Ayers Rock."

Vorsichtig, als könnte er ihr etwas tun, hob sie ihren Zauberstab in Augenhöhe und betrachtete ihn, als würde sie ihn zum ersten Mal sehen.

„Aha", orakelte Snape, „ist das nur Ihr Kern oder hat den jeder australische Zauberstab?"

„Severus, ich bitte Sie, erwarten Sie einen Vortrag vom Umfang eines nicht enden wollenden Pergaments?" Aniram schüttelte altklug den Kopf.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Auch wenn ich mir sehr schwer vorstellen kann, dass eventuell der Ayers Rock seit Jahrhunderten kontinuierlich schrumpft. Tatsächlich ist es eigentlich an der Zeit, zu gehen. Sie sind entlassen."

Aniram rutschte vom Schreibtisch, ohne näher auf die Zauberstabgeschichte einzugehen.

„Wow, eine neue Entlassungsformel, kein raus und kein verschwinden, nein, ich bin endlich auf dem Level, wo man mich ENTLÄSST. Meine Güte!"

Er musste nun wirklich halbseitig grinsen und zuckte ein wenig mit seinem Zauberstab. Da sprang sie auch schon davon, ohne ihn in der richtigen Überzeugung zurückzulassen, dass er ihr Gedächtnis gründlich verändert hatte.

Wenn er das Gespräch Revue passieren ließ, konnte er einen hundertprozentigen Fortschritt ausmachen.

Noch nie war ihm Australien so nahe gewesen.

Doch, ein einziges Mal. Er zauberte sich eine Mango auf den Tisch und fiel darüber her, als gäbe es kein Morgen.


	27. Kapitel 26

Ich hoffe, jetzt funktioniert es.

Ihr musstet lange warten, ich weiß. Hoffentlich entschädigt euch dieses Kapitel für die Wartezeit. Obwohl es nichts mit euren Reviews zu tun hatte, kommt nun doch endlich DIE Frage auf den Tisch und ich hoffe, ihr seid dann offen für Neues. Ansonsten könnte ich noch 97 Kerkerszenen schreiben und käme nicht vom Fleck. Irgendwann hat sich das dann ausgenuckelt.

Was eure Frage angeht: Es klingt komisch, aber die Adaption der Traumzeit in HP hat mich fast keine Mühe gekostet. Nicht einmal eine großartige Umarbeitung der Definition. Die Idee war einfach da und sie passte. Danke, danke, danke an euch für eure Reviews. ;)

PS: Dem aufmerksamen Leser wird nicht entgangen sein, dass ich vor lauter Schreck die Beta-Version hochgeladen hatte. Deshalb edit (was nicht funktionierte), dann replace und NUN habe ich die Einleitung vergessen.

Mein herzlicher Dank geht an meine Beta Ninni!

* * *

**Kapitel 26 – Obliviate**

Albus Dumbledore, der wie jeden Abend Severus seinen Besuch abstattete, klopfte kurz an und trat umgehend ein. Das Schauspiel, das sich ihm bot, ließ ihn für einen kleinen Moment erstarren. Ihm war neu, dass man auf eine solche Art und Weise Mangos essen konnte. Als würde dort vorn ein Raubtier sitzen. Er schmunzelte.

„Schau an, schau an, dir scheint es zu schmecken. Guten Abend, Severus. Ich hoffe, ich komme nicht ungelegen?"

Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf, nickte kurz darauf und da er sich erinnerte, welche Auswirkungen ein Reden mit Mango im Mund hatte, wies er einladend auf den anderen Stuhl. Nachdem Albus Platz genommen hatte, schob er das Tellerchen in die Mitte, damit sein Gast zugreifen konnte.

Dieser ließ sich nicht zweimal auffordern und bevor er sich ein Stückchen genehmigte, fragte er kurz: „Irgendwie scheint es ihr besser zu gehen, nicht wahr? Ich bekomme schon den ganzen Tag Anfragen aus dem Kollegium, was dafür zuständig ist."

Der Rest ging in einem unmutigen Brummeln unter. „Ich habe das Gefühl, wegen Miss Hawkwing eine Lehrerkonferenz einberufen zu müssen."

Snape lachte leise. „Das wäre vielleicht angebracht."

„Hmpf, du lachst."

„Oh, von dir kommt ein _hmpf_? Erahnst du, seit wie vielen Wochen MIR danach ist? Schließlich hat sie sich auf Hogwarts fallen lassen wie der Ayers Rock. Frisch nach dem Motto – hallo, da bin ich, jetzt macht etwas daraus."

Bei dieser Äußerung war Albus wieder einmal so weit, nach Luft zu schnappen. Glücklicherweise ohne Mango im Mund.

„Du ahnst gar nicht, wie Recht du hast. Wenn sie auch nicht darauf gefallen ist, sondern dagegen. Wie kann jemand so etwas? Man kann nach und in Hogwarts nicht apparieren und schon die Tatsache, dass sie vor der Eingangstür, ähm ja, mehr oder weniger stand, ich weiß nicht…"

„Sie ist teleportiert, Albus. Scheinbar hat sie eine zuverlässige Magnetfeldlinie getragen."

Als Severus nach diesem Satz seinem Gegenüber ins Gesicht schaute, lachte er laut auf und hob gleich vorweg die Hände.

Albus jedoch würgte hervor: „Umsiedeln willst du aber nicht, oder? Ich wäre dir wirklich verbunden, wenn du nicht in Runen quasselst, sondern allgemeinverständlich. Aber Hut ab, das klingt so, als wärst du ein Stückchen weitergekommen."

Severus amüsierte sich königlich darüber, dass wohl auch der Direktor infiziert war, wenn es um farbige Metaphern ging.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich das nicht so richtig. Wenn du allein auf den heutigen Tag anspielst, ja, da bin ich weitergekommen. Was ihre Heimat betrifft, war sie immerhin bis heute äußerst zugeknöpft und ich dachte mir vormittags, dass ich meine Strategie, mehr über sie und ihr Volk zu erfahren, vielleicht ändern sollte. Aber ich bezweifle stark, dass nur mein bekundetes Interesse an ihr und ihrem Zustand dafür ausschlaggebend war, dass sie hier saß und über Australien und die Traumzeit rezitierte. Ich gebe ungern zu, dass das in mir das Gefühl vermittelte, ich wäre ein Erstklässler."

Unwillkürlich glitt sein Blick zu der Stelle, wo sie gesessen hatte. Dieses freche Bündel. Pflanzte sich hin, wo es ihr gefiel und hielt ellenlange Vorträge, ohne sich im Geringsten Gedanken darüber zu machen, ob und wie er jemals wieder in der Lage sein sollte, an genau diesem Tisch Arbeiten zu korrigieren.

Albus war seinem Blick gefolgt und wusste nicht, welcher Intuition er es verdankte, dass ihm die Frage „Hat sie wieder Big Spender gesungen?" herausrutschte.

Severus lächelte verkrampft. Er hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass Dumbledore die richtigen Schlüsse zog.

„Nein, das hat sie nicht. Sie saß eben nur hier und hat geredet wie ein Wasserfall."

Dann erst – um Albus' Frage zuvor zukommen – berichtete er über die Ausbeute des heutigen Abends.

Albus Dumbledore hing an den Lippen des Zaubertrankmeisters, als stellten sie den Mittelpunkt des Universums dar. Es war faszinierend, so anders, so neu, dass ihm schier die Luft weg blieb. Unglaublich, was sein Gegenüber erzählte.

Beinahe ergriffen und ergeben flüsterte er, als hätte er Angst, die Magie des Moments zu zerstören.

„Meinst du, sie erzählt noch mehr, wenn du ihr die falsche Uhrzeit anzeigen lässt und sie mit Kaffee voll pumpst? Du hast Tricks auf Lager, mein Lieber…"

Den Rest ließ er in der Luft hängen. Stattdessen fischte er ein Mangostück vom Teller und wedelte damit leicht vorwurfsvoll herum.

„Du vergisst, ich bin ein Slytherin", war die trockene Erwiderung. Und nach einer Weile: „Ansonsten weiß ich es nicht, ich kann nur darauf hoffen."

Trotz dieser Antwort waren seine Gedanken wie Blei. Zum ersten Mal im Leben hatte er ein absolut mieses Gefühl. Ein Gefühl, das er eigentlich nicht kannte. Nicht kennen sollte. In diesem konkreten Fall – nicht kennen durfte. Gnadenlos hielt er sich den Spiegel vor und analysierte sein Tun in letzter Zeit. Er hatte Angst, etwas zerstört zu haben, bevor es weiter wachsen konnte. Ihm fiel jedoch keine rationale Begründung ein, weshalb er von diesem Gefühl beschlichen wurde. Entwaffnet hob er die Schultern.

Dumbledore hatte das Zögern bemerkt. Er wusste, wie destruktiv sich Mangos in Luftröhren verhielten und kümmerte sich erst um deren restlose Beseitigung.

„Was ist los? Was stimmt nicht? Weshalb weißt du es nicht?"

Snape breitete in einer beinahe hilflosen Geste die Hände aus. Er wollte zu einer umfangreicheren Erklärung ansetzen, sagte dann aber nur: „_Obliviate_."

„Merlins blank polierte Glatze! Meinst du… folgerst du… äh…", jetzt war es an Albus, dem ansonsten redegewandten, die Handflächen nach oben zu drehen.

Severus beugte sich vor. „Wie, Albus, WIE im Namen aller Schutzheiligen soll ich sie nach etwas fragen? Meine Worte muss ich sorgsam abwägen, denn irgendetwas könnte darunter sein, was ich eigentlich nicht wissen darf. Verstehst du? Ich dachte immer, _Obliviate_ wäre ein nützlicher Zauber, aber in diesem Fall habe ich mir wohl ein Eigentor geschossen. Ich garantiere dir, sie schaut mich schief an, sobald ich nach mentalem Training frage. Neben ihren heimatlichen Tränken interessiert mich aber immer noch am meisten, wie zum Henker sie in einer dermaßen affenartigen Geschwindigkeit arbeiten kann. Wie macht sie das? Sie fängt ja nicht einmal an zu schwitzen! Bis zum heutigen Tag habe ich auch keinen Zauberspruch gehört oder eine seltsame Bewegung gesehen, die das hätte auslösen können. Ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Das sind mir zu viele Wie."

Frustriert brach er ab.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir helfen oder einen Tipp geben. Aber es ist ja wohl offensichtlich, dass du der einzige bist, dem gegenüber sie sich auch nur annähernd öffnet. Weißt du, was mich am meisten interessiert? Nicht nur die Tränke, oh nein." Albus hielt kurz inne. „Ich persönlich würde wissen wollen, warum wir zwar den Kontinent Australien kennen, aber so gar nichts von der Magierwelt und ihren Eigenheiten und Riten. Es ist für mich schwer vorstellbar, dass es nur deswegen ist, weil sie in Übereinstimmung mit der Natur leben und die Kultur der Ureinwohner angenommen haben. Ich meine, wenn man sie sich anschaut, so groß zum europäischen Einwohner ist doch der Unterschied gar nicht, oder?" Er versuchte krampfhaft, belustigt zu klingen.

Snape tat es ihm nach. „Nein, äußerlich nicht. Was die inneren Fähigkeiten angeht, dann schätze ich ein, dass das, was sie heute erzählt hat, lediglich die Spitze vom Eisberg war. Oder aber unwesentliche Details. Weiß ich, was wichtig ist und was nicht? Pah, und ich bin schon zufrieden, wenn sie den Namen eines Trankes nennt, über die Traumzeit schwatzt und ihren eigenen Zauberstab seziert. Beim letzten Punkt bin ich mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass das noch nicht alles war. Denn plötzlich brach sie ab und wollte nicht mehr."

Er lehnte sich zurück. Albus schwieg. Jeder der beiden Männer hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Wie wurde der Mac-Trank gebraut?

Wohin führte die Traumzeit?

Wie lange hielt man sich darin auf?

Woraus bestand so ein Zauberstab noch?

Warum empfanden Australier eine andere Fortbewegungsart als Teleportation als abnormal?

Weshalb blieben sie unter sich?

Aus welchem Grund nahm Aniram in Kauf, innerhalb der Mauern zugrunde zu gehen?

Was letztlich in der universellen Frage gipfelte: Welches Geheimnis hatten sie?

Denn dass es eines war, darüber waren sich Severus und Albus einig. Aus dem Bauch heraus konstatierte Snape:

„Ich bin mir beinahe sicher, dass es mit dieser Wesensverwandtschaft zu tun hat. Und mit den Stämmen. Nur kenne ich deren Bedeutung nicht. Geschweige denn, dass ich einen Zusammenhang herstellen kann. Ach Albus, warum wird mit Australiern nach uns geworfen?"

Der Direktor musste lachen. Snape, dem erst bei diesem Lachen bewusst wurde, was er gesagt hatte, fiel zwar nicht ein, musste jedoch schmunzeln.

„Tja", er betrachtete seine Hände, „ich werde weiter daran arbeiten. Ob mir so ein Überfall wie beim Schlaftrank noch einmal gelingt oder ob ich in der Lage bin, eine vollkommen unschuldige und absolut unwissende Frage zu stellen, bleibt abzuwarten. Die Skepsis mir gegenüber bleibt nach wie vor bestehen. Darüber hinaus befürchte ich natürlich, dass mir etwas herausrutscht, von dem ich keine Kenntnis haben dürfte."

Albus warf ein: „Was würde geschehen, wenn du _Obliviate_ weg lässt? Als du ihn einmal nicht sprechen konntest, hast du doch schon festgestellt, dass es für dich keinerlei Konsequenzen hatte. Miss Hawkwing scheint schon mit einem riesigen Potential an Geheimniskrämerei geboren worden zu sein. Um es auf den Punkt zu bringen, nach dem, was ich bis heute von dir gehört habe, halte ich sie für vertrauenswürdig."

Severus war sehr unentschlossen. „Ich weiß es nicht. Allerdings habe ich schon oft darüber nachgedacht, wie es wäre wenn. Du bist bestimmt nicht überrascht wenn ich sage, dass ich mich einfach nicht entscheiden kann."

Albus nickte. „Ja, das kann ich verstehen. Nicht einmal ich wüsste, was ich tun würde oder sollte, wenn mir das Herumfuchteln Abend für Abend zur Gewohnheit geworden wäre."

Hätte er geahnt, was aus seinem anfänglichen Vorschlag werden würde, Miss Hawkwing zur Assistentin zu machen, so hätte er es unterlassen. Denn vor dem Hintergrund des jetzigen Wissens bekam eben dieser Vorschlag einen absolut naiven Touch.

Damals, als sie hier einfiel wie eine Horde Hunnen und Schüler und Lehrer gleichermaßen umkrempelte, hatte auch noch niemand geahnt, wie es ihr im Laufe der Zeit gehen würde. Dass es bergab ging – trotz des heute registrierten und hoffentlich nicht nur vorübergehenden Aufwindes – war deutlich spürbar.

Er erhob sich und wollte gehen. Dann schaute er seinem Zaubertrankmeister, dem er diese beinahe unlösbare Aufgabe aufgedrückt und der aber doch ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt positive bis spaßige Seiten aus dieser Zweckgemeinschaft gezogen hatte, noch einmal ins Gesicht.

„Vor einiger Zeit habe ich dich beneidet. Mittlerweile weiß ich nicht mehr, ob das angebracht ist. Denn wenn man sich einmal in dieser Schiene festgefahren hat, ist es verdammt schwer, wieder herauszukommen. Bei dieser Entscheidung möchte ich nicht in deiner Haut stecken, Severus. Gute Nacht."

Mit einem furchtbar schlechten Gewissen ging er. Unglücklich darüber, dass das Experiment „Wie holen wir am effektivsten irgend etwas über Australier aus Australiern" zu scheitern drohte. Von anfänglicher Neugier blieb nur ein schaler Nachgeschmack.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis diese Worte Snape überhaupt erreichten. Er war so in seine eigene Grübelei verstrickt, dass er vergaß zu antworten.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Aniram hockte währenddessen auf dem Astronomieturm. Ihre Umwelt störte sie immer noch nicht, also hielt die Wirkung noch an. Das beruhigte sie ungemein – wenn auch ein leichtes Zweifeln dazukam, weil es ihr vorhin im Kerker wieder schlechter gegangen war.

Sie grübelte, ob sie Severus einweihen sollte. Es war einfach unfair. Gut, es war so lange nicht unfair, solange er es nicht wusste. Sie legte keinen gesteigerten Wert darauf, sich einer erneuten heftigen Reaktion gegenüberzusehen – sollte er jemals herausbekommen, was sie verbarg.

Abend für Abend wurde es schwieriger für sie. Da halfen auch die Tipps der Gemälde nicht mehr, von denen zu Lebzeiten sicherlich jeder einmal unter _Obliviate_ gelitten hatte.

Verdammt, warum wollte er das überhaupt?

Es lag auf der Nase, dass er Angst vor einer Enttarnung hatte. Er hatte ihr deutlich genug zu verstehen gegeben, dass er sich sein Image von niemandem – auch oder gerade nicht von ihr – ruinieren lassen wollte. Wusste oder ahnte er denn bis heute immer noch nicht, dass eine solche Handlungsweise einfach nicht zu ihr passte? Kannte er sie so wenig? Es war zum Verzweifeln.

Aniram zermarterte sich das Gehirn. Ein Versprechen war ein Versprechen. Wer es brach, war nichts wert. Auch dann nicht, wenn er ein erneutes Versprechen geben wollte. Oder hatte er Angst, sie konnte sich an ihr Versprechen nicht mehr erinnern, wenn er diesen dämlichen Zauber ausführte? Schließlich musste sie von den hiesigen Standards ausgehen. Hier bedeutete ein Gedächtnis verändernder Zauber wirklich das, was er war.

Wie sie es auch drehte und wendete - eine logische Erklärung für dieses beinahe zwanghafte Anwenden gab es für sie nicht. Keinesfalls.

Inzwischen hatte sie sich in Hogwarts relativ gut eingelebt. Sofern dieser Zustand, der in die Ordnung Hybrid von Rausch und Verfall fiel, als Leben bezeichnet werden konnte. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass ihr eine Dosis nicht genügen würde. Immer dann, wenn die Wände näher auf sie zurückten, wusste sie, es war bald wieder soweit. Sie konnte es nur austesten.

Als Versuchskaninchen eignete sie sich allemal. Ein gesundes und vertretbares Maß hatte sie gefunden. Wobei hier die Einschränkung galt: vertretbar eventuell, beim Thema Gesundheit stand ein Fragezeichen. Pro Woche eine Auffrischung. Nur ein Krümel, dann ging es ihr wieder gut.

Für den Fall, dass sie nicht mehr dazukommen sollte, von ihrem Selbstversuch zu erzählen, hatte sie damit begonnen, Tagebuch zu führen. Darin war zumindest all das vermerkt, dem sie Bedeutung beimaß. Als wesentlichen und erwähnenswerten Punkt empfand sie auch den fortschreitenden körperlichen Abbau.

Vom seelischen Verfall ganz zu schweigen. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht damit arrangieren, jeden Abend diesen Zauber um die Ohren gelegt zu bekommen.

Unaufhörlich hämmerte die Frage im Hinterkopf: Warum?

**xxxXXXxxx**

Snape machte sich ähnliche Gedanken. Wider Erwarten ging ihm der Satz von Albus nicht aus dem Sinn. Aufhören? Er wusste nicht, wirklich nicht, welche Entscheidung die bessere war.

Selbstverständlich hatte er bemerkt, dass sie einmal nichts gesagt hatte, obwohl der Zauber fehlte. Dies schrieb er jedoch dem Umstand zu, dass er sie mehr tot als lebendig aus dem Schloss getragen hatte. Was, wenn dieses Nichtplaudern lediglich darauf zurückzuführen war? Was, wenn sie es einfach vergessen hatte, so sehr, wie sie neben sich gestanden hatte? Was – was – was? Die Fragen rissen einfach nicht ab. Beantworten konnte er keine einzige davon.

Es wurde eine sehr unruhige Nacht.

Tags darauf behielt er sein Konzept bei. Höchstwahrscheinlich würde es sich als effektiv erweisen. Er hatte sie beobachtet und wusste zwar, dass sie bei ihrem Eintritt in den Kerker nie einen Blick auf die Uhr warf. Doch sicherheitshalber ließ er vorerst die richtige Zeit anzeigen und während sie arbeitete und mit der Nase auf der Tischplatte lag, rückte der Zeiger um eine Stunde vor.

Das Kaffeetrinken gegen Zehn war mit der Zeit auch ein Ritual geworden. Die Tatsache, dass sich ihre Augen als Workaholic entpuppten, machte ihm immer noch zu schaffen. Es war ihm nicht entgangen, dass sie innerhalb einer Woche von leuchtend bis leicht stumpf jede Schattierung durchliefen. Ihn beschlich der ungute Verdacht, dass sie sich mit Drogen aufrecht hielt.

Dies alles tat natürlich seiner angeborenen Neugier absolut keinen Abbruch. Mittlerweile war jeder Abend gleich. Sie kam, arbeitete, trank und – erzählte. Fasziniert lehnte er sich zurück und saugte ihre Worte auf wie ein Schwamm. Es war wie eine Märchenwelt, die sich ihm auftat. Er lauschte und wollte mehr und mehr hören.

Er hasste sie. Er hasste die Uhr, die ihm unerbittlich zeigte, dass es nun an der Zeit war, mit dem Zauberstab den Schlussstrich unter den Abend zu ziehen.

So auch heute. Unauffällig blickte er an die Uhr und holte seinen Zauberstab heraus. Diesen musterte er interessiert und verglich ihn mit einem australischen. So konnte er wenigstens so tun als ob. Denn wenn sie gerade ins Gespräch über Zauberstäbe verwickelt waren, würde es wohl nicht auffallen, wenn er seinen herausholte und anschaute, als hätte er ihn noch nie gesehen.

Aniram wusste, jetzt war es fast soweit. Müde seufzte sie. Ihr Zustand konnte nur als desolat bezeichnet werden. Zwar arbeiteten ihre Hände noch genauso sicher wie am ersten Tag, aber sie hatte deutlich an Gewicht verloren, so ziemlich das Maximum ihrer Fröhlichkeit eingebüßt und rannte mit Augenringen durch das Schloss, die jeden automatisch verleitete, ihr mindestens 80 Jahre mehr zuzubilligen.

Ihre Entscheidung war getroffen. Die Nächte auf dem Astronomieturm bestanden nur noch aus Grübeleien. Demzufolge hatte sie sich dazu entschlossen, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Es ödete sie an, einen Menschen zu belügen, mit dem sie so viel verband. Der auch mit ihr verbunden war, ohne es zu wissen geschweige denn den tieferen Sinn zu begreifen. Sie dachte daran, was er gesagt hatte, als er ihren Zauberstab in die Hand genommen hatte.

Es war ihr egal, ob er fuchsteufelswild wurde oder nicht, heute würde sie ihn vor die unumstößliche Tatsache stellen, dass seine Mühe vergeblich war.

Statt am Kamin zu stehen oder auf seinem Schreibtisch zu sitzen, nahm sie unaufgefordert ihm gegenüber Platz. Das Markenzeichen seines Argwohns, die nach oben gezogene Augenbraue, ließ sich auf seinem Gesicht blicken.

Leise sagte sie: „Nun machen Sie schon."

Wenn er in höchstem Maße verwirrt war, ließ er sich das zumindest nicht anmerken.

„Was soll ich machen?"

Aniram deutete auf seinen Zauberstab. „Ihr übliches _Obliviate_. Damit Sie ruhig schlafen können."

Diese Worte waren für ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass es ihm abwechselnd heiß und kalt den Rücken hinunterlief. Er schluckte schwer, bevor er herausquetschte: „Üblich?"

Voller Argwohn, voller Zweifel. Und es ließ ihn zu Eis werden. Wie viel von dem mochte sie…? Er konnte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende führen, denn sie fuhr verbal dazwischen.

„Von der ersten gemeinsamen Mango bis zum letzten gemeinsamen Kaffee."

Mit einem dumpfen Knall stellte sie den Becher ab.

Gleichermaßen gereizt und schockiert fragte er: „Seit wann können Sie Gedanken lesen?"

„Überhaupt nicht. Aber wenn Sie dermaßen intensiv daran denken, erreicht es mich, ohne dass ich es WILL."

Da er überhaupt nicht reagierte, setzte sie zu einer Erklärung an.

„Sowohl _Amnesia_ als auch _Obliviate_ sind reine Energieverschwendung. Sie sind es bei uns Australiern. Denn wir DÜRFEN nichts vergessen. Einfach deshalb, weil wir uns mit der unausweichlichen Tatsache konfrontiert sehen, dass selbst der Zauberstab innerhalb der Traumzeit nutzlos ist."

Sie stand auf und begann auf und ab zulaufen. Zwischendurch schüttelte sie mehrmals mit dem Kopf, als könne sie irgendetwas nicht fassen.

„Geht das alles nicht in Ihren sturen Schädel? Nicht nur das, was ich Ihnen erzählt habe. Von Ihnen, ausgerechnet von Ihnen, hätte ich erwartet, dass Sie selbst die richtigen Schlussfolgerungen ziehen. Ich muss wohl nicht erst erläutern, dass die Existenz von Zauberern keine Erfindung der Neuzeit ist. Was, glauben Sie, passiert mit jemandem, der sich ins Mittelalter, ins 10. Jahrhundert oder noch früher verläuft und mit einem Mal einen Vergessenszauber angehängt bekommt? Können Sie sich im Entferntesten vorstellen, wie das sein mag, in einer fremden Zeit ohne Hoffnung auf Hilfe gefangen zu sein? Ich glaube kaum, dass dieser nüchterne Fakt Ihrer Fantasie auch nur annähernd das Wasser reichen kann. Unser Index ist nicht lang, aber er existiert und über die Jahrhunderte hinweg summiert er sich doch."

„Was ist der Index?"

Selbst jetzt konnte er es nicht lassen, sie zu löchern. Hier tat sich eine Welt auf, die tatsächlich weitab seiner Fantasie lag. Da war nichts mehr mit exotischen Pflanzen oder die Intonation von Zaubersprüchen, die bis an die Schmerzgrenze reichten – nein, das war eine völlig andere Dimension.

Aniram pfiff mit einem Mal auf alles, was ihr eingetrichtert worden war. Im Ernstfall wusste sie, wie sie ihn mundtot machen konnte. Halb mitleidig, halb vorwurfsvoll schaute sie ihn an.

„Das ist die Pergamentrolle mit den Namen der vermisste Personen. Dieses Pergament ist schwarz und wird mit weißer Tinte beschrieben. Das Traurige daran ist eigentlich, dass niemand weiß, wo man denjenigen zu suchen hat. Es gibt unzählige Clans, unzählige Traumzeitpfade, die sich auch manchmal in der Vergangenheit überschneiden, so dass es unmöglich ist, jemanden wieder zu finden. Auch dann nicht, wenn sämtliche Aborigines und Magier zur gleichen Zeit auf Suche gehen.

Damit so etwas nicht passiert und weil wir ohne Zauberstab wehrlos sind, brauchen wir die Magnetfeldlinien, die auf unserem Kontinent am stärksten ausgeprägt sind, wir benötigen unseren auf genau diese Magnetfeldlinien abgestimmten Umhang und nicht dieses scheiß-schwarz", unwillig rupfte sie an ihrem Umhang, „weil wir ohne unseren Umhang nie wieder herauskommen können. Wir brauchen unsere Beherrschung, unseren kühlen Kopf und – mit Verlaub – unser riesiges Potential und jederzeit abrufbares Wissen an Tränken. Für den Fall, dass es einmal notwendig sein sollte, sich in der Traumzeit, in der alles verzerrt und die Wahrnehmung verschoben ist, einen brauen zu müssen. Wir müssen die Zeit beherrschen, ehe sie uns beherrscht."

In seinem Kopf fuhr alles Achterbahn. So langsam kristallisierte sich heraus, wozu sie beispielsweise das mentale Training brauchte. Aber dennoch, das konnte einfach nicht sein. Jeden Abend hatte er diesen Zauber ausgesprochen, damit sie sich um Himmels Willen nicht daran erinnerte, was für ein Scherzkeks er sein konnte.

Seine Stimme klang sehr heiser, als er fragte: „Und warum sagen Sie mir das jetzt?"

Aniram zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich fand es einfach nur fair Ihnen gegenüber. Ich meine, Sie wissen nicht, dass er nicht wirken wird und brechen sich jeden Abend einen ab. Ich hab mich nur immer wieder gefragt, warum Sie nicht wollen, dass ich mich erinnere."

Ihre Blicke fixierten den Fußboden. Übergangslos verlieh sie ihrer Stimme etwas Drohendes.

„Ich erwarte, dass das, was ich eben gesagt habe, diese Mauern nicht verlässt." Jetzt fixierte sie seine Augen.

„Und wenn nicht?"

So leicht wollte er sich nicht geschlagen geben, wobei er zugeben musste, dass er in den letzten fünf Minuten mehr erfahren hatte als in den vergangenen fünf Wochen.

„Dann kriegen Sie einen Vergessenszauber angehängt, von dem Sie nicht einmal wissen, dass er existiert", fuhr sie auf. „Himmelarschundzwirn, was sind Sie für ein Mensch? Glauben Sie ernsthaft, ich hänge mir ein Plakat um den Hals, wo ich zum nächsten Fangen spielen im Kerker als Eintritt 5 Galleonen verlange? Wie meine Strafarbeit aussieht, weiß niemand. Niemand!"

Müde und erschöpft brach sie ab. „Also, wollen Sie weiterfuchteln und mir die Entscheidung überlassen, was ich von diesen gemeinsamen Abenden mitnehme? Wollen Sie mit diesem Wissen weiterhin mein Gehirn in Rotation versetzen, welches sich die Mühe macht darüber nachzudenken, warum Sie wollen, dass ich Kleinigkeiten gleich welcher Art vergesse? Oder lassen Sie es ab jetzt?"

Snape, der sich freiwillig Severus nennen ließ, der sich in diesem Augenblick verraten und verkauft vorkam, antwortete nicht. Alle Optionen hatte er in Betracht gezogen, jeden Blödsinn mitgemacht, sich an ihrem Wissen UND ihrer Anwesenheit erfreut, nur um jetzt einen Schlag ins Genick zu bekommen. Damit nicht genug. Er hatte das Gefühl, ihr dieses Genick auch noch freiwillig hingehalten zu haben.

‚Sev, du Esel, denk nicht so verquer, denk lieber daran, was du alles erfahren hast!'

Der Snape in ihm dachte ganz anders und konterte. ‚Ich bin kein Esel und denke auch nicht verquer, aber sie hat mich seit Schulbeginn an der Nase herumgeführt.'

‚Haha, seit Schulbeginn. Seit wann ist sie denn deine Aushilfe? Denk immer schön dran, am Anfang musste sie noch büßen. Schon vergessen?'

Er war wütend. Wortduelle mit einer anderen Person mochten ja noch angehen, dass in seinem Innersten jetzt allerdings seine beiden Stimmen um die Vorherrschaft stritten, verstörte ihn. Es war eine magere Ausrede, dass er sich damit suggerierte, genau aus diesem Grund nicht antworten zu müssen.

Aniram stand da und beobachtete ihn. Dann hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. „Also?"

Mürrisch blitzte er sie an und hatte vorübergehend vergessen, wer da vor ihm stand. Weder seine Laune noch sein Blick hatten ihr je eine Grenze gesetzt.

„Was also?"

„Obliviatisieren Sie mich weiterhin oder nicht?"

„Obli – was?"

„Ja Mensch, Zauberstab ins Gesicht oder nicht? Sie sind heute Abend nicht gerade mit intergalaktischer Reisegeschwindigkeit unterwegs. Mir scheint, dass Sie in letzter Zeit ein besserer Zuhörer als Redner waren."

Er holte tief Luft, sah sich allerdings außer Stande, ihr Paroli zu bieten. Geradezu lächerlich wäre jetzt sein Versuch, sie irgendetwas von diesem Abend vergessen zu lassen.

„Scheren Sie sich raus."

Aniram zuckte kurz mit einer Augenbraue. „Scheren hatten wir noch nicht, raus kenn ich."


	28. Kapitel 27

(Vorvorbemerkung: Bin ich blöd? Ohne Editieren? - Also von vorn)

Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet.

Zuerst möchte ich mich für eure zahlreichen Mails bedanken. Im Augenblick überlege ich ernsthaft, öfter mal ein Kapitel mit Autorenbemerkung hochzuladen. Denn an euren Reaktionen habe ich gesehen, dass ihr euch fast ausschließlich darauf bezogen habt. Ihr habt gefragt, kombiniert, kommentiert und ab und zu hatte ich den Eindruck, ihr kennt die Story besser als ich. ;) Darauf lässt jedenfalls die Komplexität eurer Fragen schließen. So viel konstruktive Kritik tut wirklich gut. Vielen, vielen Dank!

Bevor ich euch viel Vergnügen beim Lesen wünsche: mit dem Begriff Traumzeit bin ich wiederum äußerst großzügig umgegangen. Mehr noch als beim letzten Mal.

Und jetzt wirklich – viel Vergnügen.

**PS am 4. Juni - 10 Tage nach dem Update: **Inzwischen hat mich schon die fünfte Verwirr-Mail erreicht. Um das Lesen etwas schlüssiger zu machen, bitte ich darum, die "Traumzeit" als Erzählrahmen zu betrachten. Denn es wird noch einige Kapitel so weitergehen. Dann wird deutlich, dass Aniram ZU IRGENDEINEM ZEITPUNKT ins Koma gefallen ist und ihre Flucht auf den Astronomieturm sich wirklich unmittelbar an das letzte Kapitel anschließt.

Die Sache mit Dumbledore am Schluss ist mir etwas missglückt. Etwas ganz schön. Das kommt davon, wenn man mehrmals sein eigenes Konzept umstößt. Ihr seid zu aufmerksame Leser. Ich knuddel euch dafür. Ja, eigentlich sollte jetzt die Gemälde-Geschichte kommen, aber das würde bedeuten, dass es eine "Dreier-Traumzeit" wird. Daran würde ich unweigerlich scheitern. Deshalb habe ich das Ganze editiert in der Hoffnung, ihr lest trotzdem weiter. XD

* * *

**Kapitel 27 – Traumzeit**

„Immer noch bewusstlos?"

„Ja."

Beide hielten sich kurz, weil sie jeden Tag dieselbe Frage stellten. Voller Bangen, voller Hoffnung, voller Selbstzweifel, voller Zuversicht.

Sowohl Severus als auch Albus standen wie schon so oft in den vergangenen Tagen am Bett von Aniram. Aus für alle unerklärlichen Gründen war sie von einem Moment auf den nächsten in eine Art Koma gefallen.

Jeder der beiden Männer machte sich Vorwürfe, die sie jedoch zu ihrer eigenen Entlastung so weit weg schoben wie irgend möglich.

Dumbledore seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht, was sie im Moment durchmacht, Severus, aber was ich hier sehe, gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht. Nein, überhaupt nicht."

Severus schwieg dazu. So vieles hatte er über Australien erfahren, manches aus freien Stücken erzählt, manches herausgelockt - aber gerade dadurch war er in der Lage, den Grund für ihren Zustand zu definieren. Er wusste, dass es an den Mauern lag. Ihre Augenfarbe und ihre Stimmung unterlagen in der letzten Zeit einem zu radikalen Wechsel. Von ganz unten nach ganz oben und wieder zurück.

Nach ihrem zweiten Zusammenbruch hatte er es endlich übers Herz gebracht, konkret zu fragen. Doch tun konnte er nichts, solange sie genauso stolz wie stur war und weder darüber reden wollte noch Hilfe erbat. Sein Unterbewusstsein verschob alles auf den nächsten Tag – dem nächsten Tag mit Tränkebrauen, Kaffeetrinken und Geheimnis lüften.

Nun lag sie seit einer Woche im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts und konnte nichts mehr erzählen. Was oder wer war dafür verantwortlich? Er selbst mit seinem nicht zu stillenden Wissensdurst, wodurch er nicht daran dachte, die gemeinsamen Abende zu beenden? Albus fuhr mitten in seine Gedanken.

„Soll ich dich ablösen, Severus? Du musst doch auch einmal müde werden."

Albus machte sich um beide Sorgen, während Severus' Gedanken einzig darum kreisten, weshalb kein einziger seiner Spezialtränke anschlug. Morgen würde er weiterarbeiten und eine neue Zusammensetzung ausprobieren. Er würde sich die Hände wund arbeiten, nur damit sie wieder aufwachte.

Des Nachts war sein Quartier der Krankenflügel, damit ihm nichts entging. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er damit gegen sich selbst verstieß. Aber die Abende ohne sie waren so öde, so langweilig, dass er einfach nicht anders konnte. Ihr Schicksal berührte ihn wider Erwarten mehr, als er es sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen vorstellen konnte.

Erst jetzt bekam er eine vage Vorstellung davon, was sie zu Schuljahresbeginn meinte und lautstark demonstrierte, indem sie Hogwarts im Großen und Ganzen als langweilig, öde und ohne Esprit empfand und bezeichnete.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Albus, schon in Ordnung. Ich bleibe hier, bis sie aufwacht. Ich muss wissen, was dafür verantwortlich ist. Ich mache mir solche Vorwürfe. Scheinbar war die vorgegaukelte Stunde zeitiger viel zu wenig. Vielleicht hätte ich sie nach dem letzten Zusammenbruch überhaupt nicht mehr in den Kerker zitieren dürfen. Doch sie kam freiwillig, verstehst du? Als ich am nächsten Tag in diese Augen schaute, die aussahen, als wäre nie etwas gewesen, bin ich vielleicht leichtsinnig geworden."

Er massierte sich seine Nasenwurzel. „Ich hoffe nur, sie kann reden, wenn sie aufwacht."

Jede andere Überlegung, nämlich die Möglichkeit, dass sie gar nicht mehr aufwachte, zog er gar nicht erst in Betracht. Es war einfach unmöglich. Dieser Springinsfeld musste eines Tages für alle überraschend neben dem Bett stehen. Einfach so.

Albus gab seufzend auf. Er wusste genau, wenn sich Severus etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann blieb es dort bis zur endgültigen Vollendung.

„Gut, aber pass auf dich auf, müde kann ich dich nicht brauchen." Pause. „Auch die Schüler nicht."

Die Antwort kam abwesend. „Ich weiß."

Sie sagte nicht viel darüber aus, wie viel von dem Severus überhaupt erreicht hatte.

Dieser jedoch kümmerte sich wirklich nicht weiter darum und registrierte auch nicht, dass sein Vorgesetzter das Krankenzimmer verließ.

Er fokussierte sich auf Aniram. Sein Unterricht war ohne sie nicht mehr vorstellbar. Es war nicht so, dass sie alles wusste. Nein, sie wusste alles anders und gerade das reizte ihn. Nie gab es etwas auszusetzen an dem, was sie sagte. Mochte es fremdländisch klingen und nur so vor ihm bekannten und – leider – unbekannten Kräutern wimmeln, nie war sie um eine Antwort verlegen.

Das war bei Schülern gleich welchen Hauses äußerst selten. Schon dieses Talent, von dem er durchaus zehren konnte, war beachtlich. Sie hatte einfach Freude an dem, was sie tat. Sein Eingeständnis ging sogar so weit – er war froh, dass er diesen Gedanken mit niemandem teilte – dass er ihre spitzen _nicht wahr_ ohne Sir akzeptierte.

Aufmerksam schaute er in ihr Gesicht. Viel war nicht mehr da von der einstigen Schönheit. Doch, schön war sie auf ihre Weise. Sie hatte ein freundliches und offenes Gesicht, zu freundlich für seine Begriffe, megafreundlich und deshalb in seinen Augen nervtötend und braungebrannt. Ihre Augen strahlten darin wie zwei kleine Sonnen.

In den letzten Wochen? Blässe, Apathie, Abwesenheit und als Fachlehrer erhärtete sich sein Verdacht, dass sie Drogen genommen hatte. Waren sie etwa verantwortlich für ihren jetzigen Zustand?

Er nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben das Bett. Nur um weiterzugrübeln. Er dachte über die Worte von Albus nach. Ihm gefiel das, was er sah, genauso wenig. Eben weil sie mit einem solchen Zustand noch nie konfrontiert gewesen waren.

Etwas war aber ganz und gar merkwürdig und passte nicht zu einem Koma, weshalb sie sich auf die Diagnose „eine Art" Koma geeinigt hatten.

Ihr Gesicht arbeitete – stumm und verzweifelt.

Er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Unbewusst streichelte er ihren Unterarm und übermittelte gedanklich vehement einen Satz.

Komm wieder.

Er streichelte weiter auf und ab und war sich dieser Tatsache nicht einmal bewusst. Plötzlich stutzte er, als er auf Widerstand stieß. Auf der Haut? Weshalb hatte das bis heute niemand bemerkt? Kurz vor der rechten Ellenbeuge war er darauf gestoßen.

Vorsichtig schaute er sich um, ob jemand in der Nähe war. Aber Madam Pomfrey kramte lautstark im Hinterzimmer und lieferte sich ein Duell mit ihm, wessen Trank oder Methode wohl schneller oder besser anschlagen würde.

Verstohlen, als ob er etwas Verbotenes tun würde, rollte er ihren Ärmel auf und erstarrte.

Was – war – das?

Eine Tätowierung? Ein Mal? Er dachte an sein eigenes. Er ließ alle Vorsicht außer Acht und war nur noch neugierig. Den Ärmel schlug er vollkommen zurück und holte seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang. Für einen kurzen Moment scheute er sich, ihn zu verwenden. Was, wenn diese vielen Obli… Quatsch, sie hatte selbst gesagt, dass sie nicht wirkten. Dennoch beschlich ihn ein ungutes Gefühl.

„_Lumos_."

Die Spitze des Zauberstabes richtete er auf die Stelle. Es war hell genug, um diese – Erscheinung zaghaft untersuchen zu können. Er wusste selbst nicht, wie er das bezeichnen sollte. Denn was er sah, verschlug ihm den Atem. Dieses Ding sah aus wie ein Blütenblatt, eine Lilie vielleicht. Es sah aus wie verzaubert und ging in die Tiefe. Sie hatte ihm mehr als einmal ein Hologramm gezeigt, so dass er eventuell erahnen konnte, was das war. Trotz allem konnte er sich ein Hologramm in einem Arm nicht vorstellen. Doch das war nicht alles. Um dieses Blütenblatt rankte sich die stilisierte Abbildung einer Königskobra.

Severus war ausgesprochen glücklich darüber, allein zu sein. Er wusste, dank ihr war er schon oft in einem solch sprachlosen Zustand gewesen, aber diese Entdeckung stellte alles in den Schatten. Sie bombardierte ihn zeitgleich mit mehreren Fragen.

Was hatte das zu bedeuten? War sie ein Parselmund? Warum war sie nicht in Slytherin? Hatte das jeder Australier? War sie zu Hause das Mitglied einer Sekte oder Kaste?

Von all diesen Stammesbeziehungen und Wesensverwandtschaften und Traumzeitzeugs einmal abgesehen. Beinahe fühlte er sich überfordert mit diesem Wissen, weil es so ganz anders war. Alles, was je über Australier bekannt geworden war, lag bei ihm. Nun interessierte er sich brennend dafür, ob das Ding auf ihrem Unterarm nun positiv oder negativ zu werten war.

Es gab so viele Fragen, die einer Antwort bedurften. Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, er KENNE Australien? Nur ein ganz klein wenig? Oh nein! Ein kleines, gackerndes Stimmchen schien ihn auszulachen.

Also wurde es wirklich Zeit, dass sie aufwachte. Bis dahin, fand er, hatte er genügend Zeit, sich mit seiner aktuellsten Entdeckung zu beschäftigen. Denn die wohl vordergründigste Frage lautete: Wie war das dorthin gekommen?

Er strich mit dem Finger darüber. Eine Tätowierung konnte es nicht sein, denn diese gehörte zur Haut. Nein, es fühlte sich metallisch an. Den Zauberstab wechselte er in die linke Hand, beugte sich über dieses eigenartige Symbol und versuchte es zu ertasten. Es befand sich tatsächlich unter der Haut. Der Versuch, es zu verschieben, brachte keinen Erfolg. Mit dem Zeigefinger stupste er die Kobra an. Kopfschüttelnd tat er das ein weiteres Mal, nur wesentlich stärker.

Kurz schaute er hoch in ihr Gesicht, ob sie vielleicht etwas bemerkt hatte. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass es sich um keinen Aniram-Aufweckknopf handelte, aber seine Hoffnung erhielt neue Nahrung.

Ihr Gesicht jedoch kämpfte immer noch. Obwohl er keinen gesteigerten Wert darauf legte zu wissen, was dort vorging, hätte er ihr dennoch gern die Hälfte davon abgenommen.

Er startete einen letzten Versuch. Was konnte schon großartig passieren? Mit dem Daumen drückte er darauf.

Um sofort zurückzuzucken.

_Sssssssssssssalaaaaajj!_

**xxxXXXxxx**

Aniram hörte den Ruf. Sie wollte antworten. Sie wollte ihren Mund öffnen und Ketano antworten. Aber sie brachte nur ein Wimmern hervor.

Doch obwohl sie unfähig war, sich zu artikulieren, wurde ihrem Innersten in diesem Augenblick klar, dass alles gut werden würde. Sie wusste noch nicht wie und auch nicht wann, aber sie würde Ketanos Ruf folgen, dessen war sie ganz sicher.

Wie von einer schweren Last befreit driftete sie leise seufzend wieder in unergründliche Tiefen ab.

Sie träumte.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Blitzschnell schlug Severus den Ärmel wieder herunter. Wenn er noch bleicher werden konnte, so hatte er dies eben vollbracht. Das war eindeutig Parsel. Mit Sicherheit hatte er es nicht ausgelöst, aber es lag an dem Ding. Die Verbindung oder gar Funktion war ihm jedoch nicht klar. Im Moment hatte er auch keine Zeit, sich großartig darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen.

Aniram regte sich - oder sie versuchte es wenigstens. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich noch mehr, als würde sie unter Krämpfen leiden.

„Poppy", donnerte er nach hinten, „sie wacht auf."

Diese kam wie der Wind nach vorn gewuselt und blieb neben dem Bett stehen. Enttäuschung machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit.

„Severus, wollen Sie mich veralbern? Ich dachte wirklich, unser Sorgenkind wäre auf. Aber schauen Sie doch selbst."

Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete sie auf Aniram. Dann jedoch nahm ihr Gesicht einen verblüfften Ausdruck an. Bevor sie etwas sagte, schaute sie genauer hin.

„Nein, ich tue Ihnen unrecht. Wirkt das Gesicht nicht, hm, entspannter? Nicht mehr so verkrampft wie die ganze Zeit? Bitte sagen Sie mir, dass ich mich nicht täusche."

Der Angesprochene nahm sich Zeit, um diesen Gesichtsausdruck zu analysieren. Und ja, er hatte jedes Mienenspiel seit einer Woche konzentriert verfolgt und dieses hier war definitiv anders. Zögernd antwortete er.

„Ja, Poppy, Sie haben Recht, es scheint, als ob…", er suchte nach Worten, denn was er sah, ließ sich schlecht beschreiben, „als ob eine Welle darüber geglitten sei und alle Sorgen weggenommen hätte. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie das möglich ist."

Er hatte ihm alles an Snape gekostet, diese Sätze über die Lippen zu bringen.

Madam Pomfrey war weit davon entfernt, um über das Bild, das sich ihr bot, und die Worte zu lächeln. Sie befanden sich in einer Situation, in der sie alle in der Luft ruderten und sich nicht zu helfen wussten. Dennoch - so wie er dastand, die Hand einer Schülerin mit beiden Händen umklammert und seinen Blick in ihr Gesicht gerichtet. Dann noch solche Worte! Von Snape! Undenkbar. Doch in seiner Gegenwart verbot sich Lächeln von selbst.

Ihr Blick wanderte wieder in Anirams Gesicht. Als sie hier in den Krankenflügel gebracht worden war, hatte niemand feststellen können, was ihr fehlte. Nichts und niemand. Vor diesem Hintergrund konnte man dieses entspannte Gesicht, das man jetzt sah, durchaus als Erfolg betrachten.

Ein Sieg über die Krankheit war es noch lange nicht. Wenn es überhaupt eine Krankheit war.

Burschikos zog er einen Schlussstrich unter die Situation.

„Ich werde trotzdem noch hier bleiben."

„Wie Sie meinen, Severus, aber Sie sollten schlafen gehen. Wenn Sie noch weitere Nächte hier durchwachen, kippen Sie genauso um."

„Ihr Mitgefühl weiß ich durchaus zu schätzen, aber machen Sie sich um mich keine Sorgen", knurrte er zurück, wieder ganz der alte.

Seufzend verließ ihn die Krankenschwester. Immerhin war Professor Snape alt genug, um einschätzen zu können, wann die Grenze seiner Kraftreserven erreicht war. Mehr als einmal hatte sie erlebt, dass er nicht auf Ratschläge hörte, also war es nahezu töricht, ihm Vorschriften machen zu wollen.

Allerdings fragte sie sich, wie er das seit Tagen durchhielt. Ständig war er wach. Schon so manches Mal war sie im Glauben gewesen, dass sie ihn erwischte hätte und er eingeschlafen war, aber nein, putzmunter saß er da und starrte auf dieses eingefallene Gesicht.

Wenn sie selbst vor die Wahl gestellt würde, zwischen den beiden Anirams zu entscheiden – der, die zu Schuljahresbeginn hereingeplatzt war und der, die jetzt im Bett lag – würde sie sich ohne zu zögern für den Ding-Dong-Matsch entscheiden. Denn für DAS hier hatte sie kein Mittel.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Ganz so putzmunter wie Madam Pomfrey vermutete war Professor Snape doch nicht. Kaum waren ihre Schritte verklungen, drehte er sich vorsichtig um und fischte eine Phiole aus seinem Umhang. Grübelnd schaute sie an.

Dann warf er einen Blick auf Anirams Gesicht. Unter die Hellseher war er noch nicht gegangen, doch er schätzte, dass sie jetzt ruhiger und entspannter schlief. Demzufolge könnte er sich vielleicht auch ein Schläfchen gönnen, ein ganz kleines.

Damit er auch bemerkte, wann sie aufwachte, legte er seine Hand auf ihre und machte es sich so gut es ging auf dem Stuhl gemütlich. Es dauerte nicht lange und er war eingeschlafen.

Er träumte.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Ein Traum im klassischen Sinne war es bei beiden nicht. Selbst Aniram, die mit der Materie vertraut war, würde in wachem Zustand dieses Erlebnis nicht definieren können. Severus hingegen, wach, halbwach oder schlafend, würde sich lediglich wundern. Nach und nach schälte sich eine merkwürdige Situation heraus.

Aniram nahm an seinen Träumen teil, er an ihren. Durch die Tatsache, dass er seine Hand auf ihre gelegt hatte, hatte Severus eine einzigartige Verbindung geschaffen.

Anfangs war es wie ein zähes Hin- und Herwabern, mehr ein Vorwärtsdrängen auf der einen und gleichzeitiges Zurückweichen auf der anderen Seite. Das ging eine Weile so und keiner der beiden Träumer bemerkte, was eigentlich geschah.

Urplötzlich griffen die Träume ineinander wie ein Zahnrad in das andere. Sie überlagerten sich und kurz darauf bildeten sie eine Einheit.

Nun war es EIN Traum, den sie gemeinsam träumten; EINE Erinnerung, die sie gemeinsam durchlebten. Sie schauten träumend in die Gedanken des anderen und lasen darin wie in einem offenen Buch.

Sie befanden sich in einem Zustand, den Severus vor nicht allzu langer Zeit als „Traumzeit" bezeichnet hätte.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Elender, ignoranter Kerl! Aniram war dermaßen wütend, dass sie alles um sich herum vergaß. Sie hatte nur ein Ziel, das ihr in ihrer augenblicklichen Verfassung ein klein wenig Erleichterung verschafften konnte. Den Astronomieturm. Sie sollte sich rausscheren. Pah! Liebend gern scherte sie sich. War sie wirklich so naiv gewesen zu glauben, er könnte ansatzweise verstehen, wenn sie ihm das Wichtigste von Australien darlegte?

Was hatte sie denn im Gegenzug über Europa und Hogwarts erfahren? Ihre Vermutung, in der Steinzeit gelandet zu sein, wurde um Längen von der sehr realen Feststellung getroffen, dass es im Grunde genommen das finsterste Mittelalter war. Die Leute kümmerten sich nur um sich selbst, ließen andere links liegen und schwangen auf einer emotionalen Stufe, die Aniram unbekannt war. Alles hatte sie sich vorgestellt, aber das bestimmt nicht. Dämlicher Portschlüssel! Dämlicher Vater! Musste er unbedingt Erfinder sein? Warum erfand er kein automatisches Klo? Darum würden sich nicht so viele Leute reißen wie um diesen Scheiß-Portschlüssel.

Schnaufend kam sie oben an und ließ sich an der Wand hinab gleiten. Entsetzt stellte sie fest, wie sehr ihre Artikulationsfähigkeit in den letzten Wochen gelitten hatte. Es gab kein Problem in der Kommunikation an sich, das Wie war ausschlaggebend. Davor scheute sie zurück – normalerweise.

In der letzten Zeit jedoch, als das Krokodil- und Mangoessen, das Singen und Fechten und Kreuzen auf Pergamenten nichts mehr hergab, hatte sie keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gesehen, als ihre angestauten Emotionen über dieses unfeine Wort abzuleiten.

Das Kaffeetrinken musste sie ihm zugute halten. Mit hängenden Schultern atmete sie tief ein und aus und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass Hogwarts auf einmal keine Mauern mehr hatte und der Unterricht auf dem Rasen stattfand. Selbst wenn es regnen sollte, gab es dafür Deckenzauber.

Mittlerweile war es auch schon empfindlich kalt und sie wusste nicht, ob das eine so gute Idee war, hier oben unter freiem Himmel auf den Steinen zu hocken. Wenn sie sich verkühlte, dann würde das wahrscheinlich nur sie allein etwas angehen und sonst niemanden. So ein armseliger Verein. Was wünschte sie sich die Sonne und die Wüste Australiens her. Kurz spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, die anderen, seien es nun Lehrer oder Schüler, mit einem Illusionszauber zu schockieren. Oh ja, fast winterliche Temperaturen – sie empfand sie als arktisch - und krachend heiße Sonne. Unwillkürlich musste sie kichern.

Aber nicht lange, denn sehr schnell wurde sie wieder ernst. In ihrer augenblicklichen Verfassung war JEDER Zauber eine Doppel- wenn nicht gar Dreifachbelastung. Es war gut, dass die Lehrer nicht wussten, was sie von ihr verlangten. Sie würden wahrscheinlich um die Nase herum ein wenig blass werden. Genauso blass wie ihr Freund Severus.

Noch vor kurzem hatte sie geglaubt, einen Wesensverwandten gefunden zu haben. Sie dachte daran, wie deutlich sie seine Gedanken empfangen konnte. Wie glasklar seine Empfindungen waren. Dass es eine Verbindung zwischen ihm und ihrem Zauberstab gab. Ein deutlicheres Zeichen konnte ihr nicht mehr gegeben werden.

Sie versank in eine dumpfe Grübelei, die sich ausnahmsweise einmal darum drehte, ob sie morgen wieder an ihrem Trank arbeitete oder nicht. Eigentlich scheute sie sich nicht, die offene Konfrontation zu suchen – im Gegenteil, je heftiger ein Gewitter unter den Betreffenden, desto reiner war die Luft hinterher. Aber eine Stimme in ihrem Inneren suggerierte ihr, dass Severus wohl doch nicht so ganz das war, was sie für sich erhofft hatte. Dabei lag es doch so offensichtlich auf der Hand. Nämlich dass er genauso seelisch litt, wenn auch auf ganz andere Art und Weise. Aber er litt.

Einmal hatte sie ihn darauf angesprochen und seine Reaktion war überhaupt nicht wie erwartet ausgefallen. Aniram wusste nicht, ob sie dieses Wagnis noch einmal eingehen sollte. Was aber sollte schon groß geschehen außer dass er sowohl versuchen würde als auch in der Lage war, ihr ob dieser Dreistigkeit den Kopf abzureißen? Eben, gar nichts.

Überdeutlich spürte sie die Grenzenlosigkeit hier oben. Sie war sogar wieder in der Lage, ganze Sätze zu bilden. Obwohl ihr nicht danach war, umspielte ein leichtes Lächeln ihre Lippen.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich erhob und in den Schlafsaal schlich.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Wäre der Kerker leer genug gewesen, um uneingeschränkte Bewegungsfähigkeit zu bieten, hätte er an diesem Abend seinen Herrscher etwas ungewöhnlich erlebt. So aber blieb Professor Snape nichts anderes übrig, als vor den ersten Bankreihen wie ein gereizter Säbelzahntiger hin- und herzulaufen.

Sein Hirn arbeitet. Es drehte sich sogar einmal um sich selbst mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit. Hätte er es nicht anders gewusst, dann würde er sagen, dass ein perfider Plan dahinter steckte. Am Tag zuvor legte ihm Albus nahe, darüber nachzudenken, _Obliviate_ eventuell nicht mehr einzusetzen und ungefähr zwölf Stunden später wurde er mit genau diesem Eiswasser übergossen. Er fühlte sich grauenvoll.

Pah, sie wollte fair sein. Erwartete sie jetzt, dass er zu Kreuze kroch, weil sie doch über all die Wochen alles schön für sich behalten hatte? Wütend versetzte er einem der Tischbeine einen ordentlichen Tritt.

„Warum?", schrie er den Tisch an.

Wie zur Antwort öffnete sich seine Tür. Er hielt es für unnötig, sich zu versichern, wer sein später Besucher wohl war. Es konnte nur einer sein. Wenn jetzt schon wieder eine von Handreiben begleitete Frage kam, wie denn der Abend gelaufen war, würde er sich vergessen. Ausnahmsweise. Ein leises Räuspern veranlasste ihn, sich umzudrehen.

Professor Dumbledore zuckte zurück. Das war ein Blick, der konnte nichts Gutes heißen. Beinahe fühlte er sich wie aufgespießt. Für den Augenblick eines Lidschlags rang er um Fassung, bevor er zu einer Frage ansetzte – die diesmal gänzlich anders geartet war.

„Was ist mit dir?"

Sie war kurz und prägnant und in seinen Augen dafür geeignet, den anderen zum Sprechen zu bewegen.

Severus verkniff sein sonst so unbewegtes Gesicht.

„Nichts. Es geht mir blendend. Miss Hawkwing hat mir heute Abend eröffnet, dass dieser dämliche Zauber bei Australiern Zeitverschwendung ist. Sie faselte noch weiter, aber du wirst sicherlich verstehen, dass ich danach nicht mehr in der Lage war, ihr meine vollste Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen."

Nach diesen doch ziemlich ruhigen Worten verwandelte sich Severus in fleischgewordenen Sarkasmus.

„Mit ihrem einzigartigen Charme richtete sie an mich die Frage, ob ich sie denn nun weiterhin obliviatisieren möchte oder nicht. Sie bezeichnete mich sogar ziemlich ungehalten als „Mensch". Oh nein, wundervoll, Albus, mir geht es wirklich prächtig."

Während dieser Worte war er auf Albus zugegangen und blieb vor ihm stehen. Dieser erschrak, als er nun regelrecht angebrüllt wurde.

„Kannst du dir in etwa vorstellen, wie ich mich fühle?!"

Sein Blick war unergründlich und stechend.

Albus war sprach- und fassungslos. „Das… das ist unfassbar, Severus. Sagte sie, warum sie es dir sagen wollte?"

„Weil sie fair sein wollte." Snapes Kiefer mahlte. „Jetzt entschuldige mich bitte, ich bin müde und möchte ins Bett."

Seine Worte entsprachen nicht ganz der Wahrheit – im Gegenteil, vom Müdesein war er meilenweit entfernt. Er konnte und wollte jetzt niemanden und nichts in seiner Nähe haben.

„Natürlich, gute Nacht."

Albus' Verlassen des Kerkers glich einer Flucht.


	29. Kapitel 28

Ich hoffe doch, mit meiner erweiterten Anmerkung im Vorwort des letzten Kapitels ließ es sich anders lesen. Bei vielen hat es eher Verwirrung gestiftet. Natürlich setze ich auch darauf, mit den Mails das Letzte an Unklarheiten beseitigt zu haben. Mit anderen Worten - ich danke euch heftigst für Reviews und Mails und möchte meiner Beta Ninni um den Hals fallen, die beruflich wirklich arg eingezwängt war und dieses Monster von Kapitel heute erst fertig bekommen hat. Ich dank dir!

Warnung: gegen Ende des Kapitels wirds heftig.

* * *

**Kapitel 28 – Nerven**

Für Aniram war es eine der unruhigsten und quälendsten Nächte, die sie je in diesem Horrorschloss verbracht hatte. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie hier hereingeplatzt war, wurde sie von Unsicherheit geplagt. Ganz einfach, weil sie nicht wusste, wie es nun weitergehen würde oder weiterzugehen hatte. An seinen gestrigen Befehl, sich aus dem Kerker zu scheren, hängte sich keinesfalls das Verbot, tags darauf mit dem Tränkebrauen fortzufahren.

Die Logik sagte ihr, dass es ihr Trank war – und zwar so lange, bis er seine Meinung umstieß. Mit derselben Logik entschied sie sich dafür, ihn einfach mit einer simplen Frage – obwohl sie wusste, was simple Fragen bei ihm auslösen konnten – zu konfrontieren. Immerhin ging es diesmal lediglich um die Frage zu einem Trank und nicht zu seiner Person. Aniram hoffte nach wie vor, dass er wenigstens dazu klipp und klar Stellung bezog und sie endlich wusste, woran sie war.

Aus vielerlei Gründen hoffte sie, dass er das tun würde. Leicht würde es ihm sicherlich nicht fallen. Dazu hatte er sich zu gut eingekapselt, das hatte sie bereits nach zwei Wochen registriert. Er öffnete sich nichts und niemandem.

Doch noch war sie nicht bereit aufzugeben. Ganz uneigennützig und doch ein klein wenig egoistisch, weil sie hier allein auf weiter Flur und ihr Mentor noch weiter weg war, wünschte sie sich um ihrer beider Seelenheil, dass er das Essentielle mit seinen Fledermausohren aufgeschnappt und auch die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen hatte. In ihrer Verärgerung hatte sie ihm diesbezüglich vollkommenes Unvermögen unterstellt, doch sie hatte ihn auch schon anders kennen gelernt.

Auf die Gefahr hin, dass er selbst es nicht wollte: ihr Zauberstab hatte sich für ihn entschieden.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Als sie am Morgen aufstand und sich für den Unterricht fertig machte, dachte sie mit einem Anflug von leicht panischer Ironie, dass eine garstige Person ihr Gefühlschaos an genau diesem Tag vorhergesehen haben musste. Vielleicht hatte er es gar so lange vorausgeplant? Anders konnte sie sich nicht erklären, dass beim Blick auf den Stundenplan das Fach Zaubertränke fehlte. Demzufolge sanken ihre Erfolgschancen gegen Null, um seine Stimmung auszuloten. Sie hätte ihn schon anschauen müssen, um zu erkennen, ob er auf ihre Anwesenheit Wert legte oder nicht.

Dass er zu den Mahlzeiten fern blieb, fand Aniram nicht weiter erstaunlich. Es war keine Seltenheit, dass er an der Tafel fehlte. Ob er sich etwas „bei sich" servieren ließ? Vielleicht von Pyro? Der Gedanke an den kleinen, schlabberigen Hauselfen lenkte ihre Gedanken prompt zu ihrem Vorhaben, die Küche zu suchen.

Für Aniram war es belanglos, dass Hauselfen die einzig magischen Wesen und so weiter waren, die in Hogwarts und so fort konnten. Sie fand einfach nur die Möglichkeit interessant und faszinierend, sich mit ihnen unterhalten zu können. Auch wenn sie die Erfahrung gemacht hatte, dass sie sich nicht gern mit Menschen unterhielten. Warum eigentlich?

Bis zur Strafarbeit – ihre Mundwinkel zuckten, wenn auch halb so amüsiert wie noch vor einigen Wochen – war noch etwas Zeit und so machte sie sich auf den Weg, die Küche zu suchen. Wo sie mit ihrer Suche beginnen sollte, das wusste sie nicht. Ihre Mitschüler zu fragen hielt sie für genauso zwecklos, denn sie gingen eigene und recht merkwürdige Wege. Zur diesen Merkwürdigkeiten zählte durchaus, dass sie sich alle unisono benahmen. Niemand tanzte aus der Reihe, alle taten dasselbe. Ein solches Verhalten konnte nicht einfach nur damit zusammenhängen, dass man Angst vor Punktabzug hatte.

Ihrer Erziehung und ihrem Credo gemäß, das sich nicht nur auf Ausprobieren auf Teufel komm raus beschränkte, sondern durchaus auch den Wissensaustausch enthielt, wollte sie alles an anders gearteter Magie, an Wissen und Teilwissen mitnehmen, was sich ihr bot. Das tat jeder und in der abendlichen Unterhaltung tauschte man sich aus. Denn manch einer hatte von Angelegenheiten gehört, die den anderen verschlossen geblieben waren. Was lag also näher, als diese Erfahrung zu teilen?

Sie schüttelte sich wie ein Hund, den man aus reiner Boshaftigkeit ins Wasser geworfen hatte. Hier drehten sich die abendlichen Unterhaltungen um Punkte. Mittlerweile war sie jedoch weit davon entfernt, das Ganze zu belächeln.

Eine Lektion hatte sie inzwischen verinnerlicht – Punktabzug bedeutete Krieg. Alle gegen eine. Aniram konnte nicht aufhören, sich ununterbrochen zu schütteln. Es war ihr gleich, was andere dachten, die in diesem Augenblick an ihr vorbeiliefen. Sie wusste, niemand würde sie je ansprechen und nach dem Warum fragen.

Seufzend klapperte sie das ihr bekannte Terrain um die Große Halle herum ab. Dieses Schloss schien jedoch über eine Seele zu verfügen und ihre Missgunst ihm gegenüber zu spüren, denn es hatte sich gegen sie verschworen und zeigte ihr einfach keinen Weg in die Küche. Absolut nicht. Der Abend begann wirklich wundervoll.

Aniram rauschte der Grauen Dame über den Weg, die sie mit hochgezogenen Brauen ansah. Diese Mimik erinnerte sie dermaßen an Professor Snape, so dass sie nicht wusste, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Zum Wundern blieb ihr keine Zeit, denn der Geist war schon wieder mit einem vorwurfsvollen Kopfschütteln entschwunden. Hatte sich etwa gar der Hausgeist gegen sie gestellt?

Seit wann verhielten sich Geister so merkwürdig? Was hatte das Kopfschütteln zu bedeuten? Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr ließ sie erstarren. Zwar spürte sie die räumlichen Zwänge noch nicht wieder, diesmal jedoch schien ihr die Zeit einen Streich spielen zu wollen. Es war unumstößlich Besuchszeit.

Schaudernd zog sie ihren Umhang enger an sich. Ihr Weg hatte sie doch unmittelbar nach dem Abendessen in Richtung Küche geführt. In Richtung Pyro. Es konnte unmöglich sein, dass sie beinahe zwei Stunden hier herumgeirrt war. Davon leicht verwirrt nahm sie sich vor, das morgen zu erledigen und schwenkte in eine nun wirklich bekannte Richtung.

In der augenblicklichen Situation wusste sie nicht, ob Anklopfen angebracht war oder nicht. In der letzten Zeit war sie einfach eingetreten. Prüfend schaute sie Magdalene an, deren Miene sie leider absolut nichts entnehmen konnte, und trat nach einem aufmunternden Schulterzucken ohne zu klopfen ein. Aniram lief bis zur ersten Bank. Erst hier stockte ihr Schritt und sie schaute in seine Richtung.

Professor Snape, der sich gerade über die Korrekturen gebeugt hatte, machte sich nicht die Mühe aufzusehen. Egal, was Albus wollte, er würde unaufgefordert sprechen. Wer wusste schon, wie Dumbledore einen herzhaften Tritt an die frische Luft interpretierte. Sofern ihn dies bis auf gestern Abend überhaupt schon einmal geschehen war.

„Nimm Platz."

Unwillkürlich schoss Aniram in den Sinn, ob ihr Geständnis vielleicht einen irreparablen Schaden in seinem Gehirn hinterlassen hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz kam sie seiner Aufforderung nach.

Etwas war falsch. So vollkommen falsch. Statt des erwarteten violetten Umhangs saß ihm gegenüber ein schwarzer Umhang. Mit zuckender Nase kam sein Gesicht nach oben und er schaute IHR ins Gesicht. Er war sprachlos. Hatte sie wirklich die Stirn, nach dem gestrigen Desaster wieder hier aufzutauchen? Und seit wann war sie stumm? Hatte sich doch jemand erbarmt und ihr die Stimmbänder herausoperiert? Seine Augen wurden schmal.

Voller Unbehagen legte Aniram ihren Kopf von der einen auf die andere Seite. Dabei beschäftigte sie nur der Gedanke, ob ihr Gegenüber noch alle Tassen im Schrank hatte.

Eine ganze Weile, die beiden wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, sagte keiner ein Wort.

Sie schwiegen und starrten einander an wie die Schlange das Kaninchen. Wer von beiden was verkörperte, wurde nicht deutlich. Beide stierten gleich intensiv.

Schließlich brach es mit Urgewalt aus ihm heraus.

„Sie haben vielleicht Nerven!"

Mittlerweile war Aniram an wirklich seltsame Feststellungen gewohnt, aber das war selbst ihr zu viel. Deshalb antwortete sie auch mit einer Frage.

„Habt ihr Europäer denn keine?"

Weniger die Frage selbst, sondern mehr der Tonfall, mit der sie hervorgebracht wurde und die damit verbundene alte Vertrautheit brachten Severus vollkommen aus dem Konzept. Zu anderen Zeiten, in anderen Momenten hätte er durchaus der Versuchung nachgegeben, sich ein Grinsen zu leisten. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass diese Spalte überquoll.

Aniram dagegen zuckte leicht verhalten mit den Schultern. „Ist doch so. Ich glaube beinahe, dass ihr wirklich keine habt, sonst würde sich niemand so an diesen dämlichen Punkten hochziehen."

„Diese dämlichen Punkte, Miss Hawkwing, existieren seit tausend Jahren und fördern den friedlichen Wettstreit unter den Häusern."

Verzückt klatschte Aniram in ihre Hände. „Ich frage Sie mal ernsthaft – WO in Kunapipis Namen herrscht hier ein friedlicher Wettstreit? Wenn ich daran denke, dass ich schon drei Mal geköpft, zwei Mal aufs Rad geflochten und ein Mal gevierteilt wurde, und das noch von Leuten meines eigenen Hauses, einzig und allein wegen dieser besch… eidenen hundert oder zweihundert Punkte, die der Meister mir abzuziehen beliebte, dann wird mir ganz einfach schlecht. Das ist nicht normal. Dann ist von mir aus Hogwarts seit tausend Jahren nicht normal."

Selbstgefällig, weil sie mit diesem Urteil äußerst zufrieden war, und trotzig lehnte sie sich zurück.

An der Normalität von Hogwarts zu zweifeln, das konnte er nicht zulassen. Er setzte zu einer geharnischten Antwort an.

„Sie schneien einfach so…", weiter kam er jedoch nicht, denn urplötzlich schoss sie wie ein Giftpfeil auf ihn zu.

„Seit wann bin ich denn wieder Miss Hawkwing?"

Es verbarg sich nichts weiter als Neugier hinter ihrer Frage. Wirklich nicht.

‚Eigentlich, Sev, müsstest du diesen Zirkus kennen. Immer und überall das letzte Wort. So und nicht anders präsentiert sich dieser australische Taifun seit Schuljahresbeginn.'

Seine Kiefer mahlten und er überlegte, ob und wie er sie zur Räson bringen konnte. Mehr als einmal war er in den Genuss gekommen, festzustellen, dass das ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war. Dennoch, ihm einfach das Wort abzuschneiden, nach gestern Abend noch dazu, so als wäre nichts gewesen, nein, das ging nicht.

„Ich empfände es als ausgesprochen höflich, wenn Sie mich meinen Satz vollenden lassen würden. Ich nenne Sie, wie ich will und jetzt ab."

Mit seiner Feder deutete er energischer als geplant auf den Kessel. Nur leider hatte er sie vorher ins Tintenfass gehalten.

Aniram ergriff die Flucht. „Na aber hallo, ich muss mich erst mit Kandinsky besprenkeln, bevor Sie mir Tinte ins Gesicht schütten, Severus."

Die Welt war so ungerecht. Er verbarg sein Gesicht so gut es ging, indem er die Stirn in seine aufgestützte Hand legte. Vom irren Glauben besessen, sie machte sich auf und davon. Dass sie allerdings ihren Kopf auf den Schreibtisch legte und sich vorwärts schob, um von unten in sein Gesicht zu linsen, veranlasste ihn dazu, ergeben die Augen zu schließen und zu seufzen. Alles, nur nicht lachen, zucken oder grinsen!

Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt wandte sich Aniram dem Arbeitstisch zu. Er konnte - aber wollte nicht. Im Gegensatz zu seinem starren Gesicht ging ihres immer mehr in die Breite.

Wie viel Zeit vergangen war, wusste sie nicht, als sie plötzlich und absolut ohne Vorwarnung von Krämpfen geschüttelt wurde. Den letzten und merkwürdig klaren Gedanken, den sie noch fassen konnte, war schlicht und einfach der, dass sie nicht noch einmal dasselbe erleben wollte wie bereits einmal. Einfach hier zusammenzusacken.

Die beschleunigte Atmung ließ ihn alarmiert aufstehen. Ein schneller Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass er oder besser gesagt sie noch im Limit lag. Vorsichtig näherte er sich ihr, legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und drehte sie zu sich herum. Es bot sich ihm ein Anblick, der ihm seltsam vertraut war. Nur dass es diesmal schlimmer zu sein schien.

Vorhin hatte er beschlossen, einfach auf ihren Ton einzugehen. Vereinfacht bedeutete das: sie ihre Arbeit machen zu lassen. Sehr ungern wollte er sich mit der Frage beschäftigen, weshalb sie die Stirn hatte, hier aufzukreuzen, als sei nichts gewesen. Nach ihrem Rauswurf hatte er selbstverständlich erwartet, dass sie am heutigen Abend mit Abwesenheit glänzte.

Doch gleich, was er ihr befohlen hätte oder nicht, sie gehörte nach seiner bisherigen Analyse ihrer Person zu der Sorte Mensch, der sich offenbar seine eigenen Gesetze machte. Und wieder kam er nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, inwiefern dies auf alle Australier zutraf.

Also hatte er sie arbeiten lassen. Ungewohnt still. Und er hatte ungewohnt ungestört Arbeiten korrigieren können. Jetzt hing sie mit geschlossenen Augen schlaff in seinen Armen. Schon wollte er sie kurzerhand wie schon einmal vors Schloss tragen, als sie sich rührte.

Da war auf einmal Wärme, die ständig stieg. Sie fühlte sich wundervoll geborgen. Sie wusste, dass nichts passieren konnte. Woher dieses Wissen kam, hätte sie nicht sagen können. Aniram fühlte sich wie eingeklemmt zwischen Raum und Zeit und starke Arme verhinderten, dass sie davon gerissen wurde. Wenn nur diese unerträgliche Hitze nicht wäre!

„Fenster." Es war eine Mischung aus Krächzen und Flüstern.

Severus dachte, dass das eigentlich eine gute Idee war. Denn der Weg dorthin war beileibe nicht so weit wie der vor das Schloss. Ohne größere Umschweife hob er sie hoch und trug sie zum Fenster. Nachdem er es geöffnet hatte, brachte er ihr Gesicht an diesen kleinen Ausschnitt und hielt sie mit sicherem Griff.

Einer Ertrinkenden gleich, die verzweifelt an die Oberfläche schwimmen wollte, langte Aniram mit den Händen nach den Gitterstäben. Ihr Gefühl, in einem Gefängnis zu hocken, verstärkte sich dadurch noch. Wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen schnappte sie nach Luft und die Kälte tat ihrem erhitzten Gesicht gut.

Sie merkte, wie sich alles langsam normalisierte. Obwohl es ungewöhnlich lange dauerte, bis sie einigermaßen klar denken konnte. Viel zu lange. Sie war sicher, dass das am von ihr vielleicht leichtsinnig eingesetzten „Heilmittel" lag. Im Normalfall war es ja auch kein Heilmittel. Aber für kleine Australier in ihrer Situation der einzige Rettungsanker.

Aniram hatte nicht viel Federlesens gemacht. Sie hatte für den Moment eines Lidschlags zwischen Leben oder Tod zu entscheiden gehabt. Ihrem Leben oder Tod. Schlimmer konnte es nicht mehr werden. Dachte sie. Glaubte sie.

Sie pumpte die kalte Nachtluft in ihre Lungen, als wäre jeder Atemzug der letzte. Wenn sie nicht gehalten werden würde, dann hätte sie wohl kaum die Kraft, sich an den Stäben festzuhalten.

Das Geräusch wie das eines tosenden Wasserfalls, der ihre Ohren plagte, wurde allmählich schwächer, bis es irgendwann ganz verschwand. Sie bemerkte, dass sich ihre Organe beruhigten und an Ort und Stelle zurückkehrten. Das Herz schlug langsamer und gleichmäßiger und die Übelkeit zog sich in finstere Gefilde zurück. Endlich, endlich war es an der Zeit, in sich zusammenzusacken - wie von einer großen Last befreit und mit klareren Augen als noch vor wenigen Minuten.

Severus stand unter dem Fenster und hielt sie wie eine Puppe im Arm. Eigentlich wusste er überhaupt nicht so richtig, was er tat, zumal er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen und demzufolge keine Reaktionen ausmachen konnte. Obwohl er schon so oft Zeuge davon geworden war, erschreckte es ihn dennoch, wie schnell ihr Zustand, für den er nicht einmal einen Namen hatte, umschwenken konnte.

Als das Zittern nachließ und sie in seinen Armen zusammenfiel, nahm er sie herunter. Er stellte sie auf ihre Beine und schaute ihr prüfend in die Augen. Es schien ihr besser zu gehen, sofern er das beurteilen konnte. Das traute er sich schon zu, weil er es bereits drei Mal erlebt hatte. Einmal hatte er sie nach draußen getragen, ein Mal hatte er sie einfach hinausgeschickt, als sie am Boden hockte und beinahe hysterisch kreischte. Beim ersten Mal war es gar nicht erst so weit gekommen. Aber jedes Mal begann es mit einem Zittern, beschleunigter Atmung, mit unkontrollierter Artikulation…

‚Oh Sev, du machst große Zugeständnisse. Unkontrollierte Artikulation ist eine zu schwache Definition dafür. Sie hat dir einen Rüffel verpasst wie noch nie jemand zuvor. Außerdem hat sie dich mit einem demolierten Versuchsaufbau zurückgelassen. Alles schon vergessen?'

‚Das war beim ersten Mal.' Snape versuchte, gegen den guten Kerl in ihm anzukommen. Leider nur mit mittelmäßigem oder gar keinem Erfolg.

‚Na wenn schon', höhnte Sev weiter, ‚aus der Patsche hast du ihr jedes Mal geholfen.'

Er war drauf und dran, wütend gegen die Wand zu rennen. Dieses Mädchen brachte ihn an den Rand seines eiskalten und rationalen Verstandes. Er war sich sehr wohl darüber im Klaren, dass sie Seiten in ihm geweckt hatte, die er für vergraben, für nicht existent gehalten hatte. Aber die Tendenz, die er in der letzten Zeit ausgemacht hatte, war zweifelsohne vorhanden. Eine Tendenz, die ihm als Lehrer absolut nicht behagte, als Mensch jedoch sehr berührte. Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab.

„Kaffee?"

„Wäre fantastisch."

Wenn sie das fand, dann war es das auch. Aber er zögerte, sie einfach so loszulassen. Kurzerhand bugsierte er sie auf den Stuhl, den er ihr angeboten hatte. Albus angeboten hatte. Merlin, wurde er auch schon alt? Er schüttelte kurz mit dem Kopf und es dauerte nicht lange, bis das Lebenselixier schlechthin vor ihnen auf dem Tisch stand.

Aniram war zwar noch etwas wacklig, aber sie griff dennoch nach der Tasse.

Während des Trinkens herrschte Stille und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Bis er sich dazu entschloss, das Schweigen zu brechen.

„Wo waren Sie denn gestern Abend, als ich Sie rausgeschmissen habe?"

Weiter als nötig riss Aniram die Augen auf. „Na, auf dem Astronomieturm, wo sonst?"

Sie brachte das mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit vor, als ob es auf und in Hogwarts zwischen Kerker und Ravenclaw-Turm keine andere Aufenthaltsmöglichkeit gab.

„Und _Obliviate_ ist nutzlos?"

Immer noch voller Unglauben stellte er diese Frage.

Aniram legte den Kopf schief.

„Ja klar, wenn ich sage, er ist nutzlos, dann ist er das tatsächlich. Warum bohren Sie immer noch nach? Können Sie nicht ein einziges Mal einen Fakt als gegeben hinnehmen? Im Unterricht erwarten Sie doch auch von den Schülern, dass sie Ihnen alles abkaufen."

Gegen diese Frechheit wollte er aufbegehren, als er sich urplötzlich den linken Arm rieb. Der Schmerz war ohne Vorwarnung aufgetreten. Natürlich, dachte er ironisch, seit wann gab es Vorwarnungen? Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, sich in Sicherheit wiegen zu können, nur weil er monatelang nichts gespürt hatte? Nicht gerufen wurde? Für einen Augenblick blieb er rat- und sprachlos zurück. Er vergaß schlichtweg zu antworten. Dann, ohne auf ihre letzten Bemerkungen einzugehen, durchzuckte ihn eine Erkenntnis.

„Wenn Vergessenszauber und ähnlicher Plunder nutzlos sind, wieso kennen Sie dann überhaupt welche? Von wegen, Sie hängen mir einen an, den ich nicht mal kenne?"

Diese Frage brachte er mit einem teils zweifelnden, teils nachdenklichen Ton hervor.

„Die Antwort steckt doch schon in Ihrer Frage, oder?"

Aniram beschloss, es dabei zu belassen, denn nichts lag ihr jetzt ferner, als ausufernde Erklärungen abzugeben.

„So genau wollte ich das gar nicht wissen", fuhr er gereizt auf. Es frustrierte ihn außerordentlich, dass sie anscheinend beschlossen hatte, sich im Gegensatz zur letzten Zeit ab heute in Schweigsamkeit zu hüllen. Zu gern hätte er in Erfahrung gebracht, wie ein australischer Vergessenszauber aussah. Es war schon sehr eigenartig, dass sie einerseits erklärte, immun gegen _Obliviate_ und _Amnesia_ zu sein, andererseits jedoch trotzdem irgendeinen Spruch dafür hatte.

Aniram zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte in Richtung seines Armes, den er immer noch massierte, ohne es zu bemerken.

„Was tun Sie da eigentlich? Woran denken Sie?"

„Ich wärme mich auf, was sonst." Sein Tonfall war eine Spur bitterer und zynischer als gewollt. Ach was, gewollt. Gegen dieses Bollwerk kam er ohnehin nicht an und dieses Wissen machte ihn rasend.

„Was ich denke, hat Sie nicht im Mindesten zu interessieren." Mit diesem Satz widmete er sich wieder seinem Kaffee. Der war ihm vertraut. Er war schwarz. Er war heiß. Er war stark.

„Trotzdem hab ich das Gefühl, dass Sie sich irgendwo weit weg befinden. Sie empfinden großen seelischen Schmerz und erzählen Sie mir jetzt ja nicht, dass ich damit hoffnungslos falsch liege. Ihre Reaktion damals ließ durchaus darauf schließen. Ich kann Ihnen helfen. Ich will Ihnen helfen."

Aniram setzte alles auf eine Karte. Vielleicht hatte sie zu lange gewartet. Gleich am nächsten Tag, nach seiner Schilderung, wie sich ihr Zauberstab in seiner Hand angefühlt hatte, hätte sie ihn damit überrennen sollen. Leider war es nie wieder zu solch tief schürfenden Gesprächen gekommen. Dass sie damit zugleich das tiefste Geheimnis wie ein Marktschreier anpries, dessen war sie sich gar nicht so richtig bewusst.

„Was hat Sie mein Schmerz zu interessieren? Mir gefällt es einfach, mir den Arm zu reiben. Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum Sie schon wieder mit dieser Schmerzteilungsattacke kommen sollten. Überhaupt", höhnte er weiter, „was wissen Sie von Schmerz? Sie sind gerade mal Sechzehn und wollen wissen, was sich hinter SCHMERZ verbirgt?"

„Ja. Vielleicht mehr als Sie denken."

Dunkelheit zog vor ihrem inneren Auge auf und am liebsten wollte sie alles weit weg schieben, aber das ging nicht. Nein, dafür hatte sie nicht gekämpft und sich erfolgreich aus den Klauen der Dämonen befreien können. Dafür hatte sie sich nicht voller Stolz in den Sand gekniet, um die Zeremonie zu empfangen. Dafür hoffte sie nicht, von ihm Hilfe zu bekommen.

Severus wollte nicht, dass das Gespräch in eine solche Bahn lief. Es behagte ihm einfach nicht. Über Tränke konnte man reden, über Australien konnte man sich berieseln lassen und einfach zuhören, aber sein Innerstes ging keinen Menschen etwas an.

„Papperlapapp", hielt er dagegen, „das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Niemand kennt das, was ich kenne."

Damit war das Thema für ihn abgeschlossen.

Für Aniram hingegen begann die Diskussion eben erst. Wütend knallte sie den Kaffeebecher auf den Schreibtisch und sprang auf.

„Ah, ja? Keiner windet sich so in Schmerz wie der Meister persönlich? Ich habe das Gefühl, Sie gefallen sich in der Rolle des einsamen Wolfes, Sie genießen Ihre Agonie und spricht das irgendjemand an, dann sind nur Sie allein für solche Nichtigkeiten prädestiniert, oder? Nur Sie kennen Schmerz. Eine solche Auffassung ist lächerlich."

Er fuhr genauso hoch. „Ich will nichts mehr hören von diesem Schmerzgebrabbel, verstanden? Du weißt nicht, was das ist!"

„Halt die Klappe und sprich nicht über Dinge, über die du dir kein Urteil anmaßen kannst!"

Ihre Stimme bebte vor Wut. Während dieser Worte hatte sie ihren Zauberstab in seine Richtung geschwungen. Eine Bewegung, die ihn glauben ließ, dass am Zauberstab noch eine Peitsche hing.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis er vollkommen registrierte, dass er nicht mehr stand, sondern wieder saß. Dass die Wucht ihn von seinem Schreibtisch an die Wand neben den Kamin geschleudert hatte. Dass er nicht einfach nur saß, sondern zur Unbeweglichkeit verdammt war. Dass nicht sichtbare Seile in sein Fleisch schnitten und die Luft aus seinen Lungen pressten. Dass diese Seile aus Eis zu bestehen schienen.

Das Schlimmste jedoch war, dass er nicht reden konnte. Seine Lippen waren genauso versiegelt. Dieser Zauberstab hatte die Aufforderung des Klappehaltens sehr wörtlich genommen. Einen dazugehörigen Zauberspruch hatte er nicht gehört.

Einzig seine Augen waren noch in der Lage, sich zu bewegen. Fragend, mit brennendem Blick, schielte er sie an.

Erneut wischte sie mit dem Zauberstab durch die Luft, diesmal vor ihm und er wusste, dass nun wieder ein Unterricht für Zaubertrankmeister kam. Ein Hologramm entstand und zeigte anfangs undeutliche und später immer klarer werdende Fetzen.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Im Outback. Eine Vielzahl an sandfarben gemantelten Gestalten. Dazwischen Aborigines. Eine ausgestreckte Hand.

‚Dein Zauberstab.'

Zögern, das umschwang in Entschlossenheit. Lächeln.

‚Viel Glück, Aniram. Kunapipi begleitet dich.'

Nicken. Unsägliches Herzklopfen. Tiefes Luftholen. Der erste Schritt.

Das Outback verschwand und machte diffusen Nebelschwaden Platz. Verschwommenheit. Verzerrte und unvollständige Sinneseindrücke. Waldlandschaft. Unbekannte Tiergeräusche. Gesprächsfetzen.

… müssen vorsichtig sein, sonst erwischen sie uns …

Ein weiterer Schritt.

… Robin wird nicht begeistert sein, wenn er wüsste, dass wir nach …

Schritt.

… Vive la révolution! Liberté, égali …

Schritt.

… Peitschenhiebe. ‚Für wen spionierst du?' …

Schritt.

… Lautlosigkeit. Irgendwo auf der Welt. Ruhe. Niemand stritt oder unterhielt sich. Es schien gefahrlos, hier aus der Traumzeit auszubrechen.

Aniram stand im Wald, zum ersten Mal auf sich allein gestellt, ohne Zauberstab. Sie wusste, dass mit dem Verlassen der Traumzeit auch der letzte Kontakt mit ihrem Mentor abgebrochen war, der sie bis jetzt noch hatte halten können. Jetzt würde sich herausstellen, ob all ihr Wissen, all ihr Training sie wirklich befähigte, diese Prüfung zu bestehen. Wenn nicht, dann würde der Index um eine weitere Person erweitert werden. Sie schüttelte den Gedanken daran ab wie ein lästiges Insekt.

Ihre Neugier wurde geweckt, als bäuerlich gekleidete Menschen an ihr vorbeizogen. Sie schienen ein bestimmtes Ziel zu haben. Sie plapperten aufgeregt und schienen sich auf irgendetwas zu freuen. Durch die Bank waren sie zerlumpt, sahen verarmt aus und diese Zähne! Bei manchen offenbarte sich ein schwarzer Steinbruch. Aniram war entsetzt. Wo und wann war sie?

Aniram verschmolz mit ihrer Umwelt, so gut es ihr möglich war. Sie verschwand lautlos hinter einem Baum und hielt sich dennoch nahe genug an der Menschenmenge auf, um Gesprächsfetzen zu erhaschen. Was sie hörte, gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Bereits die Sprache verriet ihr, wo sie war. Die Frage nach dem Wann musste noch beantwortet werden.

Das Gespräch zweier Männer schnappte sie auf. Es drehte sich darum, dass es endlich an der Zeit gewesen wäre, die Hexen zu fangen und der Befragung zu unterwerfen. Zu lange hatte das Dorf schon unter ihren Umtrieben gelitten. Wohin diese Befragung letztendlich führte, wussten sie natürlich auch.

Ekel erregende Gedanken erreichten sie. Die Vorfreude auf die Qualen anderer Menschen peitschte die Menge hoch und schien sie immer euphorischer werden zu lassen, je näher sie ihrem Ziel kam.

Wann auch immer sie gelandet war, Aniram bettelte, dass sie nicht in die Heilige Inquisition geplatzt war. Sie schluckte schwer und hatte Angst, dass ihr Schlucken von irgendjemandem in dieser Meute gehört wurde.

Sich jetzt herauszuziehen wäre äußerst fatal. Denn sollte es missglücken, würde sie automatisch die Rolle des Zuschauers verlassen und Opfer sein. Das war ihr klar.

Dafür jedoch waren die Traumzeitreisen nicht gedacht oder gemacht. Das Konzept bestand darin, Geschichtswissen zu sammeln, zu beobachten – und auf jeden Fall Kontakt zu vermeiden, um Eingriffe in die Geschichte zu verhindern. Es sei denn, man konnte sich so gut verkaufen, um den Eindruck zu hinterlassen, man gehöre in diese Epoche. Aber davon war Aniram noch weit entfernt. Sie stand am Anfang.

Für den Moment vergaß sie sogar, dass dies hier ihr erstes Mal war. Sie hätte es sich leicht machen und sofort zurückziehen können. Eine solche Oberflächlichkeit ließ ihr Stolz jedoch nicht zu. Womit sollte sie zurückkommen? Mit leeren Händen? Mit einem leeren Geist, der nichts erzählen konnte? Nein. In ihrem Kopf entstand ein Plan, den sie für genial hielt.

Leise zog sie sich in den Wald zurück und schaute sich um. Sie benötigte unbedingt die Zutaten für einen Unsichtbarkeitstrank. Dann würde sie sich unter den Menschen bewegen können. Okuna wäre stolz auf sie. Nie aufgeben, aus dem Unmöglichen immer noch das Bestmögliche machen. Zufrieden nickte sie und begann, sich nach den entsprechenden Kräutern umzuschauen.

… Riss …

‚Nun, meine Freunde, was meint Ihr? Ist uns da nicht ein scheues, jungfräuliches Täubchen ins Netz gegangen?'

… hämisches Gelächter …

… Aniram hing gefesselt an einem Balken, neben ihr ein Mann mit Perücke, Peitsche und adliger Tracht …

… Tränen flossen …

‚So schweigsam?' Hände fuhren unter ihren Rock, immer höher.

… Wimmern, nacktes Entsetzen und blanke Angst in Bernsteinaugen …

‚Ich frage mich, wie lange du diese Bluse noch brauchen wirst.'

Der erste Peitschenhieb. Ein Schrei.

… fremde Begeisterung …

‚Ja, schrei, irgendwann wirst du mich anflehen, zugeritten zu werden. Aber nicht von mir, mein Täubchen. Ich werde zuschauen. Mein Vergnügen habe ich jetzt.'

Noch ein Peitschenhieb. Und noch einer. Aniram brüllte sich die Kehle heiser und es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihr die Luft ausging. Sie bettelte um eine gnädige Ohnmacht. Obwohl sie wusste, dass sie daraus schneller als gewünscht aufwachen würde und alles von vorn begann. Nein, bitte nicht. Sie spürte die Wärme auf ihrem Rücken. Aber da war keine Sonne, die sie wärmte, sie wusste, es war ihr eigenes Blut.

Voller Entsetzen keuchte sie auf, als ihr mit einem Ruck die Bluse heruntergerissen wurde. So schutzlos, so wehrlos war sie diesem Teufel ausgeliefert. Blind vor Tränen richtete sie ihren Blick auf die Stelle, an der sie ihren Umhang wusste.

Niemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, diesen „Fetzen" genauer zu untersuchen. Wie auch? Primitiv, wie sie waren.

Hoffentlich war er noch intakt. Neben seiner eigentlichen Funktionsweise hatte dieser Umhang die Eigenschaft, alles in seiner Nähe wie eine Kamera aufzunehmen. Sollte einem Reisenden ein wichtiges Detail entfallen sein, konnte man die Reise mit all ihren Kleinigkeiten wieder heraufbeschwören. In ihrer Situation gab es viele Details, aber keine wichtigen.

Der Raum voller begeisterter, gelangweilter Adliger, die sich an ihrer Qual weideten. Dieses… Ding, von dem sie angenommen hatte, es wäre ein Stuhl, das sich jedoch als ein Folterinstrument der besonderen Art herausstelle. Gefesselt und breitbeinig hatte sie darauf gelegen, seiner Peitsche, seinen Händen und Worten ausgeliefert. Der Balken, an dem sie hing. Die Pfosten, zwischen denen sie auch schon angekettet gewesen war. Es war zu viel.

Trotz allem rotierte ihr Gehirn auf Hochtouren. Sie musste handeln, irgendwie. Bevor sie aufhörte, Aniram zu sein. Ihre Gedanken wurden rigoros unterbrochen.

‚Nun, was überlegt unser Täubchen? Hast du dich schon für einen Interessenten entschieden? Ich garantiere dir, der Raum ist voll davon.'

… begeistertes Quieken und Jauchzen …

‚Ich. Ich. Ich. Nein, ich.'

Aniram witterte ihre Chance und hoffte, noch über genügend Kraft zu verfügen, um sich hier herauszuziehen. Vollkommen devot, mit niedergeschlagenen Augen, antwortete sie und vertraute darauf, dass die Stärke ihres Herzschlags die vorgetäuschte Unterwürfigkeit nicht übertönte.

„Ja, Marquis, das habe ich. Aber…", sie zögerte, um es glaubwürdiger erscheinen zu lassen, „aber dürfte ich dabei meinen Umhang tragen? Ich flehe Euch an, Herr…"

Auf die Knie fallen konnte sie durch die Fesseln nicht. Aber vielleicht genügten ihre gehauchten Worte.

‚Oh, dieses Ding? Nun, wenn sich meine kleine Dirne darin wohler fühlt, soll es so sein. Bindet sie los.'

Wie ein nasser Sandsack krachte sie auf den Boden, wiederum johlte die Menge, als wäre sie Zuschauer eines genialen Tricks geworden. Der Marquis versetzte ihr einen Stiefeltritt.

‚Nun hol ihn dir schon. Und dann zeigst du auf den Glücklichen.'

„Ja, Herr."

Schwerfällig robbte sie vorwärts. Sie hatte kaum noch Kraft. Die blutigen Striemen auf ihrem Rücken brannten. Ihr Körper erzitterte, als sie daran dachte, was sie schon seit Stunden aushielt. Oder seit Tagen? Auf keinen Fall wollte sie, dass DAS jemand sah.

Wobei sie nicht wusste, was überwog – ihr Entsetzen oder ihre Scham. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und sie hätte sich übergeben. Am liebsten wäre sie einfach dem sie im Augenblick beherrschenden primitivsten, animalischsten Instinkt gefolgt. Sie hätte ihm vor die Füße gekotzt. Aber dann kam sie hier nie raus und es wurde wirklich noch viel schlimmer.

Ihrer Fantasie waren allerdings Grenzen gesetzt. Die bisher erlittene Grausamkeit physischer und psychischer Art war schon schlimm genug. Sie mochte sich nicht ausmalen, wie das enden konnte. Nein, definitiv nein. Dieses vehemente _nein _mobilisierte alle noch vorhandenen Kraftreserven und ließ sie endlich einen Zipfel ihres Umhangs in den Händen spüren.

Ihr Glück durfte sie sich nicht anmerken lassen. Unbeteiligt, immer noch unterwürfig, griff sie danach. Ganz weit weg, wie in Watte eingepackt, hörte sie deren Stimmen. Aber sie musste sich konzentrieren. Beide Bewusstseinsebenen hämmerten ihr ein, das Maximum dessen auszuschöpfen, das ihr während der harten Übungen an mentalem Training beigebracht worden war.

Es war ganz einfach, wenn man bei seinem ersten Schritt auf einen Traumzeitpfad noch vom Mentor begleitet wurde, der dies und jenes erklärte. An dessen Seite man sich sicher fühlen konnte und wusste, es gab definitiv ein Zurück. Aus einem wurden zwei, wurden drei, wurden mehrere Schritte. Immer tiefer ging es hinein.

Es war auch einfach, zum allerersten Mal einen einzigen Schritt ohne Begleitung hineinzuwagen. Schließlich sollte sie demonstrieren, ob sie in der Lage war, aus dem diffusen Nebel auch allein zurückzufinden.

Ja, es hörte sich alles so einfach an. Einfach, wenn man seinen Zauberstab noch hatte - obwohl man wusste, dass er in der Traumzeit nutzlos war.

Das Ausmaß dessen, was eigentlich dazugehörte, um die Rückreise durch Raum und Zeit zu schaffen, wurde ihr erst jetzt bewusst. Trotz aller Instruktionen für jedes noch so abwegige Szenario.

Niemand hätte voraussagen können, dass sie hier auf kaltem Stein lag, geprügelt, geschwächt und… außerordentlich beschämt.

Statt zur Großen Mutter Kunapipi zu beten, galt ihr letzter Gedanke einem einzigen Menschen.

‚Joaquin, gib mir Kraft.'

Dann hüllte sie sich in ihren Umhang, in ihr Stück Heimat.

**xxxXXXxxx**

_Es wurde dunkel. Er war kein Beobachter mehr, sondern befand sich im Nirgendwo. Snape schwankte zwischen tatsächlich sehen oder nur am Rande wahrnehmen, doch seine Umgebung pulsierte. Er stand inmitten eines Sternenhimmels. Das war vollkommen verrückt. In einer finsteren Kugel ohne Sterne zu stecken. Anfangs war es dunkel und dann zog die Morgendämmerung herauf. _

_Nach einigen Lidschlägen wurde es heller. Linien, einmal kräftiger und einmal schwächer leuchtend, formten ein gewaltiges Netz. Seine – wirklich seine? – Augen folgten der stärksten und heißesten Spur und legten sich regelrecht hinein. In seinem Kopf setzte ein Rumoren ein und bestimmte Strukturen kristallisierten sich heraus. Überdeutlich und glasklar sah er den Ayers Rock vor sich._

_Plötzlich gab es einen Ruck, der in ihm das Gefühl hinterließ, als würde er zerrissen werden. _

**xxxXXXxxx**

Nur langsam fand er in die Gegenwart zurück. Selbst wenn er hätte sprechen können, das Gesehene hatte ihm die Sprache verschlagen. Immer noch starrte er geradeaus, obwohl dort nichts mehr war. Das letzte, das er bewusst wahrgenommen hatte, war pulsierende Schwärze.

Aniram tippte von unten gegen ihren Zauberstab und die Projektion verschwand genauso wie seine Fesseln. Sie wusste nicht, ob es sie zufrieden stellen sollte, dass er sich dennoch nicht rührte. Nachdem sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte, kam sie seiner Frage zuvor.

„Das war meine ersten Reise. Ich war vierzehn. Zu jung für das, was Sie gesehen haben, meinen Sie nicht auch?"

Er hatte sich angewöhnt, ein Feuer im Kamin zu machen, seit sie hier an ihrem Trank wirtschaftete. Also herrschten im Kerker doch recht erträgliche Temperaturen. Es war sogar beinahe warm. Ihre Stimme hingegen klirrte wie sprödes Eis, das jeden Moment zu bersten drohte.

Mit einer gehörigen Portion Sarkasmus, den er an ihr überhaupt nicht kannte, fuhr sie fort.

„Wie Sie sehen, bin ich durchaus in der Lage, die Begriffe Angst, Demütigung und Schmerz zu definieren. Ich habe das alles am eigenen Körper erfahren. Nur weil diese -wohl gehüteten Hüpfer hier in Hogwarts so etwas nicht durchmachen, sollten Sie nicht automatisch auf alles und jeden schließen. So viel zu Ihrer Behauptung, niemand kenne das, was Sie kennen."

Trocken schnaubte sie durch die Nase. „Natürlich nicht, ich kenne Besseres."

Erst jetzt, wie von einem Bann befreit, schlug er die Augen nieder. Sie hatte so Recht. Er hatte seine eigene Hölle. Nur gab es einen wesentlichen Unterschied, wenn nicht sogar zwei. Er war erwachsen und hatte sie sich auch noch selbst erwählt.

Am meisten erschütterte ihn die Tatsache, dass sie dies alles mit einer immens großen emotionalen Kälte vorbrachte. Das war ebenfalls eine Seite, die er bis heute nicht an ihr kannte. Sie sprach über das Vorgefallene wie über das Wetter. Beinahe so, als würde sie aus der Biografie eines anderen zitieren.

Wie schwer das Verbergen von Gedanken oder Gefühlen war, wusste er aus eigener Erfahrung. Seine Gedanken abzuschotten war inzwischen zu einem selbst laufenden Automatismus mutiert, er musste sich keine Mühe geben, das zu vollbringen. Und Gefühle? Er hatte keine. Bis vor einiger Zeit.

Gleichermaßen unbeteiligt zu klingen fiel ihm sehr schwer fiel. Er kramte alles aus seinem Gedächtnis hervor, was ihre Schilderung bezüglich der Traumzeit und die damit verbundene Funktionsweise von Zauberstab und Umhang anging.

„Ich nehme an, ich… Sie… wir steckten in Ihrem viel gerühmten Umhang? Dieses Pulsieren…"

„Ja."

Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Noch immer rang er um Fassung. Er schüttelte den Kopf und grub seine Zähne in die Unterlippe.

In diesem Moment war sie ihm auf eine nie da gewesene Art und Weise vertraut, so dass er es wagte, die folgende Frage zu stellen.

„Wie bringen Sie es fertig, dermaßen…", er stockte und suchte nach einem oder mehreren Worten, „kalt darüber zu sprechen? "

Ausnahmsweise stellte er diese Frage nicht von Wissensdurst oder gar Neugier getrieben, ihn interessierte neben ihrem anscheinend nicht zu bändigenden Überlebenswillen das Wie.

Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass er ein erneutes, beinahe resigniertes Schnauben hörte. Sein Blick galt auch nicht ihr, sondern richtete sich geradeaus. Teilweise unsicher, ob er das überhaupt sehen wollte; teilweise sicher, weil es zu ihr gehörte und demzufolge das Bild um sie und Australien abrunden würde.


	30. Kapitel 29

Die 15 hatte es mir mal angetan, vielleicht schaffe ich es wieder. ;)

Cynestra, ich danke dir für dein Review und sage nur - herzlich willkommen im CdAV. Nein, das ist leider kein Automobilklub, sondern der der Atlantis-Verrückten.

Heinz, bei dir weiß ich schon gar nicht mehr, was ich sagen soll, denn ich schätze mal, die Menge und Länge der Mails sprengen so manches Kapitel. Obwohl deine Fragen bereits beantwortet sind, hier noch einmal die Shortinfo:

- die folgenden Kapitel spielen alle unmittelbar nach der 26 (der kurze Einschub bzw. der Beginn der 27 sollte mir lediglich eine andere Möglichkeit der Erzählweise geben) - Snape und menschlich - das lass ich mal offen; - das Mal war DAS Mal. Inzwischen habe ich Kapitel 1 überarbeitet und dann gibt es vielleicht solche Missverständnisse nicht mehr, zu welchem Zeitpunkt die Geschichte spielt - Harry ist zwar da, aber auch nicht. Die Story ist halt etwas AU; an eventuellen Traumzeiterinnerungen feile ich noch, ich hoffe, es ist nicht schlimm, wenn ich keine mehr einflechten kann; uuuund die harte Story - ja, an der nagt er noch eine Weile.

Liebe Toni, dank deines Hinweises in einer Mail konnte ich den Schnitzer in Kapitel 27 ausmerzen. Denn natürlich kann es keine Dreier-Beziehungen geben, wenn es um das Hin- und Hergleiten von Gedanken und Gefühlen geht. In diesem Kapitel ist es jedoch unerlässlich, die Gefühle und Gedanken einer dritten Person mit einzubringen. Leider fiel mir keine bessere Lösung ein, um die volle Bandbreite zu erklären, warum wie was ist. Wenn ihr mir das übel nehmt, dann schlagt mich. :D

Für meine liebe Beta ist vieles natürlich, selbstverständlich und an dem Platz, wo es hingehört. Es ist nirgendwo ein logischer Bruch. Ich bin mir recht unschlüssig, ob ich ab der 27 sämtliche Kapitel als "Traumzeit" + Durchnummerierung benennen soll. Da mir leider diverse Rückmeldungen fehlen, kann ich es auch nicht besser machen. Dann bleiben nur zwei Dinge:

- entweder davon ausgehen, dass es jeder so liest und versteht wie ich #g#

- oder eine große Schale Schokokekse in die Mitte stellen, damit ihr euch von dem zugegebenermaßen schweren Stoff erholen und aus ff-net rausschleichen könnt

Und hey, sollten noch Fragen sein, dann überhäuft mich damit, ja? Wie gesagt, ich bin gerade so schön in Erklärungswut.

Und - Eva, Toni, alge28, raphi und natürlich Natascha - lebt ihr noch? Ich wills hoffen und knuddel euch alle ganz dolle.

So, genug des Vorwortes. Stürzt euch ins zweitlängste Kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel 29 - Joaquin**

Aniram schrie lauthals, um sich selbst Kraft zu verleihen. Was, wenn sie immer noch auf diesem grässlichen Fußboden lag? Sie musste einfach darauf vertrauen, dass zu dem, was sie gerade ausführte, die sie umgebenden Dunstschwaden gehörten. Gewisse Erscheinungen könnten durchaus den verschiedenen Arten der Pfade zugeordnet werden.

Die Theorie in die Praxis umzusetzen und gleichzeitig einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren waren zwei Dinge, wie sie im Augenblick nicht weiter voneinander entfernt sein konnten.

Doch mit einem Mal verspürte sie ein vertrautes Kribbeln, das ihr normalerweise anzeigte, dass sie sich wieder auf bekanntem und heimatlichem Terrain befand.

Durch den eben erlittenen Schock jedoch war sie außer Stande, diesen simplen Fakt wahrzunehmen. Man könnte meinen, sie wäre blind, so vollkommen desorientiert stolperte sie herum, von der Wucht des Rückschlags nach vorn gepeitscht.

_Snape verwunderte es, dass sie so urplötzlich sichtbar geworden war. Als sie sich in ihren Umhang gewickelt hatte, hatte er gespürt, wie sie mit ihren Sinnen – welche das auch immer sein mochten – nach einem sicheren Rückweg gesucht hatte. Er hatte ihn selbst gesehen und sich mit hineingelegt. _

_Er konnte sich immer noch nichts Konkretes unter dieser Teleportation vorstellen, aber dies hier war etwas anderes gewesen. Kein Schritt für Schritt wie auf dem Hineinweg – ein besserer Begriff fiel ihm nicht ein - sondern das Verlassen eines Ortes mit einem brachialen Ruck, der dennoch kein Apparieren war. Noch mehr erschrak er jedoch, als wie aus dem Boden gewachsen ein Mann vor ihr stand. Aus dem Nichts war er aufgetaucht._

Er trug einen sandfarbenen Umhang, war ungefähr zwei Meter groß und hatte seine vollen, schwarzen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Fast wirkte er damit wie ein Dandy, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ nicht einmal im Entferntesten diesen Rückschluss zu, denn er war ernst und besorgt. Gleichzeitig strahlte er etwas Majestätisches aus. Etwas Unnahbares.

_Unwillkürlich schoss Snape in den Kopf, dass das durchaus das Pendant zu Lucius Malfoy sein könnte. Wenn diese Mimik nicht wäre, die keine Kälte und Arroganz, sondern Anteilnahme und Wärme ausstrahlte._

Aniram leistete sich in ihrer immer noch anhaltenden geistigen Umnachtung ein Kreischen. Dann begann sie zu fluchen und schlug um sich. Immer noch im Wahn gefangen, _dort _zu sein.

Die Tatsache, dass sie die Arme überhaupt wieder bewegen konnte, drang nicht einmal im Ansatz dumpf und träge in ihr Bewusstsein. Sie war meilenweit davon entfernt, ihre Gliedmaßen und Bewegungen anständig zu koordinieren. Tränen rannen unablässig über ihr Gesicht.

Der Mann fing sie auf. „Aniram, Aniram, wo…"

Die Frage blieb unvollendet, denn wie eine Furie ging sie auf ihn los. Auf Grund ihrer Schwäche sah ihr Um-sich-schlagen wie ein halbherziger Versuch aus, zwei Dreschflegel zurück auf ihre Halterung zu bugsieren. Lahm, müde, erschöpft. Ausgelaugt. Als es ihr nicht gelang, ihn zu schlagen, setzte sie alles daran, sein Gesicht zu zerkratzen. Was genauso gründlich misslang.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, fass mich nicht an, du Ekel!"

„Aniram!"

Ein lang gezogener, gequälter Schrei war von ihr zu hören. Sie hatte geweint, sie hatte geschrieen - aber dieser Schrei war vollkommen anders. Er bedeutete die Aufgabe ihres kontrollierten Ichs. Nicht nur um der Schmerzen, sondern in erster Linie der Demütigung zu entfliehen, flüchtete sie sich in das finstere Irgendwo ihres Seins und wusste nicht mehr, wer sie war.

Der Mann schlug ihr mehrmals ins Gesicht und schüttelte sie. „Aniram, Aniram!! Komm zu dir, du bist in Sicherheit!"

Wie oft und in welcher Lautstärke er diese Sätze wiederholen musste, hatte er aufgegeben zu zählen. Sie stellte das Kreischen erst ein, als sie nach Luft schnappen musste. Sie erhielt noch einen Schlag ins Gesicht, der sie verdutzt aufschauen ließ.

„Joaquin? Joaquin!" Schluchzend warf sie sich in seine Arme und weinte hemmungslos.

„Ist gut, meine Kleine, ist gut."

Mit diesen Worten legte er seinen Arm in einer wundervoll beschützenden Art und Weise um ihre Schulter und den anderen schlang er um ihre Taille. Er spürte, wie sie zusammenzuckte und sich an ihm festkrallte.

Seine Worte waren nur ein Flüstern. „Aniram, wo warst du?"

Würgend spie sie die Antwort aus. „Frank… reich."

Dann versuchte sie sich aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien, weil sie ihr Schmerzen bereitete. Als ihr Umhang verrutschte, sog er scharf die Luft ein. Joaquin überlegte nicht lange und entfernte den Umhang ganz. Die blutigen Striemen, die die Peitsche hinterlassen hatte, waren nicht mehr zu sehen, denn das Blut rann ihren Rücken herunter und verbarg, wo noch heile Haut war und wo rohes Fleisch.

„Mein Gott… de?", er scheute schon allein vor dem Namen zurück. Voller Erschütterung stellte er diese Halbfrage und benötigte eigentlich keine Antwort. Trotzdem wartete er noch, bis sie nickte.

Sie krümmte sich zusammen und ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sie keine Bluse trug, legte sie schützend ihre Hände vor ihren Unterleib.

„Seine Finger, Joaquin, seine Finger waren so schlimm."

Dann verschwand ihr Gesicht wieder an seiner Brust und sie weinte erneut.

„Mein Liebes, mein Kleines, was musst du ausgestanden haben. Hat er…"

Beschämt brach er ab, weil er sich vorstellen konnte, was sie in diesem Moment durchlebte. Er konnte nicht wissen, was sie durchgemacht hatte. De Sade war bekannt dafür, mit Auspeitschungen vorzugsweise weiblicher Opfer seine Befriedigung zu erreichen. Trotzdem war es beinahe kindisch, sich zu wünschen, er hätte nicht mehr angerichtet.

Sie stand so schutz- und wehrlos vor ihm, dass er glaubte, sie würde jeden Moment zu Boden gehen. Er musste schnell etwas tun, bevor das geschah.

„Komm, lass mich deine Wunden versorgen."

Während er das sagte, ging er in die Knie und nahm sie mit. Ihren bebenden Oberkörper legte er auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab. Nachdem er die Locken beiseite gestrichen hatte, zog er seinen Zauberstab und ohne dass er einen Zauber sprach, schlossen sich die Wunden. Anschließend wickelte er sie in seinen Umhang. Als sie auf dem Boden lag, sprach er wieder.

„Du musst dich aufwärmen, du bist eiskalt. Für die Rückreise hast du offensichtlich das Maximum deiner Körperkraft verausgabt. Ich werde dir frische Kleidung besorgen, wenn du schläfst."

Aniram war zu müde, um zu widersprechen. Lediglich die Tatsache, dass sich Joaquin um sie kümmerte, ließ sie überhaupt ruhig sein.

Zärtlich, wie ein liebender Vater, strich er ihr einige Locken aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich braue dir einen Schlaftrank. Wir reden morgen."

Er benötigte nicht einmal ein Fingerschnipsen und alles Benötigte stand vor ihm.

_Snape konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm nachträglich heiß und kalt wurde. Einfach deshalb, weil ihm brutal und schonungslos offenbart wurde, was für ein Potential sie eigentlich barg – schließlich war sie im Vergleich mit diesem Mann immer noch ein Kind und würde eines Tages genauso viel können - und was sie ihm trotz der gemeinsamen Stunden NICHT gezeigt hatte. Ihn beschlich das Gefühl, dass sie ihn lediglich die Spitze des Eisbergs Australien hatte sehen lassen. Außerdem stellte er fest, dass dieser Mensch namens Joaquin noch schneller braute als Aniram. Und wo bei Merlin gab es solch gigantische Kessel?_

_Lächerlich, kindisch, profan und hoffnungslos naiv erschien ihm nun vor dem aktuellen Hintergrund der halbseidene Befehl von Albus, sie zur Assistentin zu machen. Weil man ja in der Bibliothek nichts über Australier finden konnte. Severus glaubte zu ahnen weshalb. Worauf er in der Zwischenzeit gestoßen war, seit sie sich das Kaffeetrinken angewöhnt hatten, überstieg seine kühnsten Erwartungen._

„Ich will nicht mehr leben."

Als er diesen kurzen Satz hörte, beendete Joaquin seine Tätigkeit und schaute sie besorgt an. Dann schüttelte er leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du dir das ernsthaft wünschst, meine Kleine. Sprich es nicht aus."

„Doch, ich will nicht mehr. Weißt du, was das für ein Gefühl ist, so… so ausgeliefert zu sein? Wenn… wenn du gedemütigt wirst und wenn dich jemand dort anfasst, wo… wo noch nie…?" Tränen erstickt sprach sie weiter. „Ich hab Angst, Joaquin, ich hab Angst vor jeder Nacht, vor jedem Albtraum. Ich will wirklich nicht mehr."

Nickend verfolgte er ihre Worte. Nur zu lebhaft konnte er das Dilemma und die Angst, in der sie gefangen war, nachvollziehen. Dass ausgerechnet SEINE Aniram ein dermaßen grässliches Erlebnis durchmachen musste, entsetzte ihn und machte ihn fast wahnsinnig.

Läge es im Rahmen des Möglichen, so würde er an den Zielpunkt ihrer Reise zurückkehren, dieses Individuum – er versagte ihm die Bezeichnung Mensch – an den Füßen aufhängen und etliche Zufallstreffer mit dem Messer anbringen. Er würde das so lange tun, bis dieses Ding endlich nach tagelangen Todesqualen jämmerlich verreckte. Selbst dann würde er vor einer Wiederbelebung nicht zurückschrecken und von vorn beginnen. Oh ja.

Erschrocken über seine eigenen Gedanken sprach er.

„Ich kann es mir vorstellen, ich war zwar kein Mädchen und war nicht in deiner Situation, aber ich habe Todesängste ausgestanden. Auch Männer haben Angst. Sie verfallen zum ungünstigsten Zeitpunkt in Panik, weil sie unerwarteten Schmerzen ausgesetzt sind, die fernab ihres Vorstellungsvermögens liegen. Sie zucken davor zurück, reagieren unkontrolliert, schlicht und einfach panisch. Eben ängstlich. Gewöhne dich an diesen Gedanken. Mit dem starken Geschlecht ist es nicht weit her, meine Kleine. NICHT – DORT!"

Eindringlich und wie um seine Worte zu unterstreichen wies sein Finger in die Richtung, aus der sie aufgetaucht war. „Eigentlich ging es mir wie dir. Nun ja, fast wie dir."

Ein trockenes Schnauben verließ seine Nase.

„Wie stolz war ich, ausgerechnet im Alten Rom gewesen zu sein. Ich hatte damals das Gefühl, mir müssten nur noch Flügel wachsen und alles wäre perfekt. Ich war so dumm und naiv. Denn mein Hochgefühl hat mich sehr schnell verlassen. Anscheinend hatte ich bei meiner ersten Reise dasselbe Talent wie du. Nicht falsch zu landen und zu forschen, nein, aber Leuten in die Hände zu fallen – und auch noch feststellen zu müssen, dass es die falschen Leute waren. Mein Umhang war unerreichbar und ich glaube, du kannst nachvollziehen, was es bedeutet, ohne Umhang zu sein. Das ist praktisch so, als wenn du ohne Haut bist. Dann siehst du wirklich keinen Weg aus was für einer Hölle auch immer. Ich bekam Angst, tierische Angst, von der ich annahm, sie könnte mich nie befallen. Nie. Und das meine ich so, wie ich es sage."

Während er erzählte, warf er einen beiläufigen Blick auf Aniram und war sich ihrer ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit sicher. Er wusste nicht, ob er mit seiner Erzählung einen Fehler beging, aber vielleicht würde es ihr bei ihrer kommenden Entscheidung helfen.

„Ich nehme an, Neros Leidenschaft für lebendige Fackeln kennst du. Mit dem nächsten Schwung sollte ich hinausgetrieben werden – vorbei an meinen Leidensgenossen, die schon brannten. Die Wachen hatten schon etwas zuviel getrunken und wohl nicht mit einem Aufbegehren gerechnet."

Er brach kurz ab. „Vielleicht hat mir genau diese Angst die Kraft gegeben, drei von den Wachen mit bloßen Händen umzubringen."

Zufrieden bemerkte er, dass Anirams Augen immer größer wurden. Sie schien zumindest vorübergehend ihren Schmerz zu vergessen.

„Ja, ich weiß, was du sagen willst. Seit Generationen wird uns eingetrichtert, nicht in die Geschichte einzugreifen. Aber ich habe es getan. Wer weiß, hätten diese Wachen Kinder und Kindeskinder? Sind ganze Familienzweige durch meine Handlung ausgelöscht worden? Keiner vermag es zu sagen. Normalerweise hätte mich dafür eine harte Strafe erwartet, nicht umsonst hat jeder Angst vor dem zweiten Index. Doch Mikele sprach für mich und ich denke, meine größte Entlastung war wohl, dass ich ohne Umhang zurückgekommen bin." Und vollkommen übergangslos: „Jetzt schlaf, meine Kleine."

Aniram hatte immer angenommen, dass es eine Legende wäre. Traumzeit-Teleport ohne Umhang – unmöglich. Also war Joaquin diese Legende, die unter den Schülern am Ayers Rock kursierte!

Während seiner Worte hatte Aniram getrunken und wollte mit diesem angenehmen Gedanken einschlafen. Allerdings sackte sie stattdessen augenblicklich in ein künstliches Koma.

Besorgt schaute Joaquin auf ihr Gesicht und schüttelte gepeinigt den Kopf. Seine Zweifel, ob er richtig gehandelt hatte, zerstoben im Nu. Seine erste Reise war lange her und ihm war bewusst, dass es bei Aniram, obwohl sich die äußeren Wunden geschlossen hatten, vielleicht noch Jahre dauern würde, bis die inneren Wunden heilten. Wenn sie heilten. Er hoffte inständig, dass sie an dieser ersten unglücklichen Erfahrung nicht zerbrach.

Zwei Tage später entschloss er sich, sie aus dem Koma zurückzuholen. Inzwischen hatte er sie mit frischer Kleidung versorgt – ein Weg, der dank Teleportation blitzschnell erledigt war. Den Gedanken an eine Ersatzwache verwarf er als überflüssig, weil sie niemals von allein aus diesem Koma erwachen würde. Sein Bauchgefühl befahl ihm, sich alleinig für sie zuständig zu fühlen. Jetzt holte er sie mit dem Zauberstab wieder ins Leben.

Verdutzt schlug Aniram die Augen auf und blinzelte mehrmals. Als sie sich wieder an die Sonne gewöhnt hatte, schaute sie zu einem schmunzelnden Joaquin auf.

„Nun, wie geht es meiner Kleinen?"

Die Antwort kam in Form einer Gegenfrage. „Verdammt, wie lange hast du mich auf Eis gelegt? Schlaftrank? Dass ich nicht lache! Was hast du mir zusammengemischt?"

Joaquin lachte und hatte seine Antwort. Ihr ging es – von den seelischen Blessuren abgesehen – ausgesprochen gut. Sonst wäre sie nicht postwendend auf Hundertachtzig.

„Aniram, verzeih mir bitte, aber NUR ein Schlaftrank hätte dich nicht traumlos schlafen lassen. Du warst ein klein bisschen tot. Ich hielt es für die beste Möglichkeit, den Körper gesunden zu lassen."

„Den Körper – ja."

Joaquin nickte. „Ja, den Körper. Wenn du Kraft genug hast, darüber zu sprechen, dann tu es."

„Ohne Essen keine Kraft", protestierte sie. „Wie sieht's aus?"

Dieses Gespräch musste sein, sie wusste es. Mit irgendjemandem musste sie diese Grausamkeit teilen, sonst ging sie daran kaputt. Es scherte sie nicht weiter, dass sie das einem Mann anvertrauen sollte. Dieser Mann war immer noch ihre erste Wahl. Vor ihrer Mutter, vor einer Krankenschwester, vor einer Ärztin oder einer Schamanin. Sie vergötterte ihn.

„Was hätten wir denn gern, ein halbes Krokodil?" Seine Frage klang so, als erwartete er noch mehr, noch sehr viel mehr.

„Ja, ein halbes Krokodil…, die ganze Platte überhaupt."

Aniram brachte es sogar wieder fertig, zu grinsen. Wie von Geisterhand hergezaubert hing ein üppiges Mahl in der Luft.

_Snape wurde zwischen Erschütterung und Amusement hin und her gerissen. Er hätte aus dem Gedächtnis aufzählen können, was diese Platte zu enthalten hatte._

„Joaquin, was wäre ich nur ohne dich?"

_Ein Satz, der Snape merkwürdig bekannt vorkam._

Verschmitzt bekam sie zur Antwort: „Nun, ich bin mir sicher, du wärst Aniram ohne Joaquin."

Sie lachte leise, als sie nach einer Hühnerkeule griff. „Ich ohne dich? Wenn der Tag kommt, bin ich erledigt, das weiß ich."

Er drohte mit Krokodilfleisch. „Ich kann dich aber weder heiraten noch werde ich jünger."

„Eigentlich schade, die Mehrehe sollte wieder eingeführt werden."

Aniram amüsierte sich köstlich über sein verdutztes Gesicht. „Iss lieber, bevor es kalt wird."

„Hm, sollte ich wohl. Ideen hast du manchmal… Ich muss gestehen, da fechte ich lieber mit dir, denn da ist ein Konter voraussehbarer."

„Hmmm. Das will aber einiges heißen, denn du hast es mir beigebracht."

Joaquin schmunzelte und hob eine Karaffe an. „Auf die Highlander. Dein Lieblingstrank."

„Oh, dann her damit, es geht doch nichts über einen guten Tropfen."

Aniram schnüffelte begeistert, um dann in kleinen, genussvollen Schlucken zu trinken. Immer noch schob sie unangenehme Worte in ihrem Kopf hin und her, sie überlegte vor und zurück und wusste nicht, wie sie beginnen sollte. Aber wenn sie eine Eigenschaft ganz besonders auszeichnete, dann war das Spontanität. So begann sie auch übergangslos.

„Weißt du, dort… ich meine, ich wusste erst einmal nicht, wo ich bin. Kleidung und Dialekt haben es mich erraten lassen, mehr aber auch nicht. Ich Trottel wollte besonders clever sein und mich unsichtbar in der Menge bewegen. Also suchte ich die Kräuter für einen Unsichtbarkeitstrank zusammen. So weit, so gut, jetzt fehlte mir nur noch der Kessel."

Sie schaute auf den Boden. „Mit diesem Gedanken hätte ich nicht einmal spielen dürfen. Weder hatte ich Geld, um mir einen Kessel zu kaufen, noch beherrschte ich die Sprache in ausreichendem Maße. Stehlen wollte ich aber auch nicht. Es war wie verzwickt. Ach was, verzwickt ist noch viel zu harmlos. Gerade, als ich vor einem Haus stand und überlegte, ob ich mir von drinnen einfach einen Kessel holen sollte, tauchten sie auf. Nicht die Bewohner, nein, irgendwelche berittenen Soldaten. Später erfuhr ich, dass mich die Grenzwache gemeldet hatte und sie waren schon auf der Suche nach mir. Frag mich nicht, wer mich bei meiner Landung mitten im Wald gesehen haben könnte. Selbstverständlich bot ich ihnen mit meiner Haarfarbe das perfekte Abbild einer Hexe. Sie waren ohnehin gerade so im Folter- und Verbrennungswahn, da würde eine mehr nicht auffallen. Eigentlich sollte ich auf dem Scheiterhaufen landen."

Erschüttert brach sie ab. „Ich glaube, erst jetzt kann ich ermessen, was es bedeutet, auf dem Index zu stehen. Ob jemand von uns dort ist? Jeden Tag dasselbe erlebt? Ich würde mich umbringen, ich hätte wirklich keinen Lebenswillen mehr. Aber wenn man gefesselt ist, gestaltet sich Selbstmord so verdammt schwierig…

Ich wurde nach Lyon gebracht und als ich im Kerker landete, schloss ich schon mit meinem Leben ab. Nach drei qualvollen Tagen unter stinkenden Menschen wurde ich herausgeholt, auf einen Wagen verfrachtet und zu einem Schloss gefahren. Der Marquis brauche neues Fleisch, hieß es. Ihr teuflisches Grinsen und die Tatsache, dass ich gebadet und in mittelalterliche Tracht gesteckt wurde, ließen mich immer unruhiger werden. Obwohl ich nun wusste, mit wem ich es zu tun bekommen würde, war ich immer noch naiv genug zu hoffen, in die Rolle des Hofnarren gesteckt zu werden. Aber de Sade beschäftigte so etwas nicht, nicht wahr? Trotzdem weigerte ich mich, mit der letzten aller Möglichkeiten zu rechnen.

Die Tragweite dessen, was mit mir geschehen würde, begriff ich erst, als ich vor ihm stand. In diesem fürchterlichen Raum, voller Zuschauer, und dann…"

_Snape fragte sich, wie es jemand fertig brachte, etwas dermaßen Demütigendes jemandem anzuvertrauen. Das war weitaus mehr als ein Offenlegen der Intimsphäre. Er wusste, er könnte das nie. Es sprengte den Rahmen seiner Vorstellungskraft._

Aniram schaute an Joaquin vorbei, nahm sich noch ein Glas und stürzte es hinunter. Sie schüttelte sich noch einmal und fuhr beinahe emotionslos mit ihrer Schilderung fort. Kein noch so winziges Detail ließ sie aus, sie kehrte ihr Innerstes nach draußen.

Joaquin schloss die Augen, als sie geendet hatte. Gänsehaut kroch über seinen gesamten Körper, bis sie ihn vollständig bedeckte. Tief holte er Luft.

„Möchtest… möchtest du diese Erinnerung behalten und bist du bereit, dich mit ihr auseinanderzusetzen, oder sollen wir sie löschen?"

„Genau das ist es, was ich nicht weiß, Joaquin", sagte sie traurig. „Es… es tut noch so weh und ich schäme mich so unheimlich."

Verlegen und die Arme um sich geschlungen blickte sie zur Seite.

_Snape dachte, dass sie eigentlich während des Gesprächs so hätte dasitzen sollen._

Joaquin überlegte. Er wusste nicht, ob er ihr überhaupt raten durfte oder ob sie von selbst dahinter kam, was der bessere Weg war. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Schämen, mein Liebes, muss sich nichts und niemand. Du bist in diese Situation geraten, hast Fürchterliches erlebt und kannst nicht einmal etwas dafür. Du bist diejenige, die leidet. Leiden und schämen passen nicht zueinander."

„Was würdest du…" Aniram stockte. „Ich meine, wie hast du deine erste Reise verarbeitet? Denn du musst sie verarbeitet haben, weil du dich daran erinnerst. Demzufolge kann sie nicht gelöscht sein."

_Das Wort löschen kam nun schon zum zweiten Mal vor. War dies etwa der mysteriöse, nicht bekannte australische Vergessenszauber? Löschen?_

Joaquin nickte bedächtig und wog jedes folgende Wort ab.

„Du hast Recht, ich stand vor derselben Frage wie du heute. Löschen lassen und bequem weiterleben, als wäre nie etwas geschehen oder mich damit auseinandersetzen. Du weißt, was das bedeutet, auch wenn dir das bis jetzt nur in der Theorie bekannt ist. Man muss noch einmal durch diese Hölle gehen und sich seinen Dämonen stellen. Erst wenn man sie besiegt hat, wirklich besiegt, geht man strahlend aus diesem Kampf hervor. Die Folge ist, dass dir passieren kann, was auch immer passieren will, keine Macht der Welt – und ich meine wirklich keine einzige - wird dir danach irgendetwas anhaben können. Dein Charakter wird so stark sein, dass ein jeder, der dich zu brechen versucht, jämmerlich versagen wird. Doch es ist schwer und nicht jeder entscheidet sich für den inneren Kampf. Weil viele Angst haben, schlicht und einfach Angst. Aber das mit der Angst hatten wir ja schon mal. Ich kann dir getrost versichern, hier draußen", er deutete auf den Boden zwischen ihnen, „geht sie weiter."

_Unendlich langsam arbeitete sich in Snape die Erkenntnis empor, lediglich in Form einer vagen Ahnung, was der Grund dafür war, dass er beinahe daran zerbrochen wäre, als er sie noch auf Knien vor sich hatte sehen wollen. Sein Nichtbegreifen dessen, was da vor ihm saß. Wie sie saß. Dass sie überhaupt saß. Dass sie die Stirn hatte, zum damaligen Büßen Hausaufgaben mitzubringen. Es war ihm jedes Mal ein Vergnügen gewesen, ihr einen Strich durch ihre Rechnung zu machen. Und sie? Platzte am Folgetag mit einer anderen Idee herein. Sie war nicht totzukriegen. Das einzige Mal, als er sich überlegen fühlte, war, als ihr Umhang brannte. Schnell war diese Überlegenheit verschwunden, weil sie sich darüber auch noch freute. Erschüttert hatte er damals kapituliert. Denn nicht einmal Punktabzug oder Ähnliches hatten sie zum Zusammenzucken gebracht. Nichts, rein gar nichts. Sie ging durch die Welt, als wäre sie die Welt._

„Wer hat dich begleitet?"

„Mikele." Joaquin brachte sogar ein kleines Schmunzeln fertig. „Er hat mich wirklich nicht geschont. Ich war nicht nur in der panischen Verfassung, meinen Umhang zu suchen, diese Wachen erneut zu töten – nein, er hat mich wirklich brennen lassen. So lange, bis ich es geschafft habe, diese Flammen als imaginär anzusehen."

Aniram nickte langsam und verstehend. Gleichzeitig kroch ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Körper. Noch einmal erleben. Noch einmal gefesselt sein, ausgepeitscht werden. Und dieses Unsägliche, Schlimmere… Sie bebte.

„Würdest du mir", sie druckste herum und suchte nach Worten, „würdest du mir eine Möglichkeit raten?"

„Nein. Das kann ich ganz bestimmt nicht." Jetzt trat eine gewisse Strenge in seine Stimme. „Jeder ist individuell. Ich kann dir sagen, was passieren wird. Je kürzer die Wartezeit zwischen Erlebnis und Aufarbeitung, desto schlimmer wird es für dich sein. Die Entscheidung jedoch, ob du den bequemen oder den dornigen und qualvollen Weg gehen willst, musst du selbst treffen."

Aniram schluckte, doch sie nickte tapfer. Es hörte sich zumindest logisch an. Wenn der Zeitunterschied bereits einen oder zwei Tage betrug, bestand die Gefahr, dass irgendwann, vielleicht in zehn Jahren, etwas vom vermeintlich Verarbeiteten wieder zutage trat. Alles wollte sie, aber das ganz gewiss nicht. Die Zeit im Scheintod zählte glücklicherweise nicht, also begann sie bei Null.

Joaquin wusste nicht, welche Gedankengänge sich in seinem Gegenüber abspielten, doch er hoffte inständig, dass sich Aniram für die Auseinandersetzung entscheiden würde. Sie war stark genug, um damit fertig zu werden.

Für eine ganze Weile herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen beiden. Stille und unsäglich drückende Hitze. Dann kam sehr langsam ihr Kopf nach oben.

„Ich glaube, ich wähle den Kampf, Joaquin."

Seine Augenbraue zuckte nach oben. „Glauben, Aniram? Oder sicher sein?"

Sie nickte. „Ich kämpfe. Würdest… würdest du mich begleiten? Oder hast du schon ein Pendant?"

_Snape saß hinter seinem Tisch und starrte wie gebannt auf das, was vor ihm ablief und konnte es nicht fassen. Zwar hatte sie ihm einiges erklärt, über Australien an sich, diese Schule ohne Gebäude, das Hin- und Herhüpfen im Outback, der Fachbegriff dafür lautete natürlich Teleportation, die Traumzeit und vieles mehr, aber er wusste nicht richtig, ob er begriff, was die beiden Gestalten, die in der stechenden Sonne schwitzten, vorhatten zu tun. Begleiten? Was sollte das bedeuten? Den Arm anbieten und davon schreiten? Lächerlicher Gedanke, tief in seinem Inneren war ihm klar, dass er – obwohl schon lange her – Zeuge eines unglaublichen und unfassbaren Ereignisses werden würde._

„Nein, das habe ich nicht. Aber ich bin eines. Gut, ich bin einverstanden."

Joaquin nickte zufrieden. Dies und nichts anderes hatte er erwartet. Geschmeidig erhob er sich. „Du weißt, ich bin kein Freund von Verzögerungen. Steh auf."

Aniram rappelte sich ebenso hoch und fragte sich jetzt verzweifelt, wie diese Auseinandersetzung aussehen mochte. Es gab keine klare Definition. Sicher, es war ein Vorgang, bei dem der Betroffene ein negatives Erlebnis aufzuarbeiten hatte. Es war ein Vorgang, für den er einen Begleiter benötigte. Aber da jeder in einer anderen Zeit, unter anderen Gegebenheiten landete, anderes erlebte oder erfuhr, gab es kein Allgemeinrezept, das sofort auf jeden anwendbar war.

Sie verließ sich hundertprozentig auf Joaquin, der jetzt vor ihr stand und verlangte:

„Schlag mich."

Ungläubig riss sie die Augen auf. „Schlagen? Ich? Dich? Niemals!"

„Du wirst mich schlagen, da gehe ich jede Wette ein."

„Nein, das werde ich nicht, denn…"

Keuchend stand sie da und konnte ihren Satz nicht beenden. Denn vor ihr stand nicht mehr Joaquin, sondern Marquis de Sade. Der unendlich langsam seine Peitsche durch die Hand zog, sie wieder zusammenfaltete, vor sein Gesicht hielt und lasziv mit der Zunge darüber leckte.

‚_Tja, Sev, soviel zu deiner spitzen Bemerkung, ob dieser durchgeknallte Haufen Metamorphmagi sind.'_

„Dein Blut", hauchte er. „Und jetzt schlag mich. Sonst weiß ich doch, dass unser frisch gefangenes Täubchen Angst vor mir hat. Nicht wahr, meine Freunde?"

Beifall heischend drehte er sich einmal um sich selbst und der Raum war wieder da, die Zuschauer, das… Ding, worauf sie gefesselt worden war.

„Nein, nein, nein", wimmerte sie. „Nein, ich werde dich nicht schlagen, ich weiß, dass du Joaquin bist."

„Bist du dir dessen so sicher?" Lauernd ging er auf sie zu und Aniram wich keuchend zurück, nickte aber beharrlich.

„Tatsächlich?" Urplötzlich trat glitzernde Kälte in seine Augen. „Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst es genießen. Wenn ich dich erst einmal so richtig", kunstvolle Pause, „herumgereicht habe, wirst du dich nach meiner Peitsche sehnen."

Er stand jetzt ganz nah vor ihr und mit einem mörderischen Grinsen senkte er seine Peitsche nach unten, legte sie an ihr Bein und fuhr unter ihren Rock. Zentimeter um Zentimeter hob er ihn an.

Zufrieden registrierte er, dass sie immerhin schon die Fäuste ballte. Aber ihn erstaunte, dass sie immer noch nicht zuschlug. Sie legte im Angesicht dieser schrecklichen, neuen Erfahrung eine unwahrscheinliche Selbstbeherrschung an den Tag. Das war bewundernswert, aber bei diesem Vorhaben leider fehl am Platz.

„Das gefällt dir, hm? Du hast es genossen, du Dirne. Und soll ich dir was sagen, deine Knospe hat köstlich geschmeckt." Mit diesen Worten leckte er seinen Mittelfinger an, hauchte einen Kuss darauf und wollte ihr zwischen die Beine fassen.

In diesem Moment schlug sie zu. Ihre Faust knallte in sein Gesicht, begleitet von unflätigen Worten. Seine Arme fegte sie beiseite, als wären es lose herumhängende Streichhölzer. Sie bearbeitete nicht nur das Gesicht mit ihren Fäusten, sondern den ganzen Körper.

_Wenn sich Snape über eines wunderte, dann nur darüber, dass dieser Joaquin sich schlagen ließ, bis er höchstwahrscheinlich grün und blau aussehen würde. Weder hob dieser ominöse Mann die Hände vors Gesicht noch schlug er zurück._

Aniram explodierte förmlich. Dieses Erlebte noch einmal erleben – es war einfach zuviel. Sie konnte dieses Gesicht nicht mehr sehen, musste es ausmerzen. Wenn sie etwas nach vorn peitschte, waren es Wut und Angst.

Ihr Gefühl für Raum und Zeit hatte sich vollständig aufgelöst. Ihre linke Hand hatte sich in sein Haar gekrallt, sie hielt den Kopf fest und schlug immer und immer wieder zu. Sie riss das Knie hoch und rammte es in seinen Unterleib. Äußerst befriedigt registrierte sie sein Stöhnen, Aufbäumen und Zusammenklappen. Mit ihrer Faust bearbeitete sie den Solarplexus und die Kinnspitze. All das schien noch nicht zu genügen, denn er stand immer noch aufrecht und kippte nicht. Aber genau das wollte sie erreichen.

Kurzerhand beugte sie sich nach unten und hob den schweren Kessel auf. Mit der rohen Manier eines Rugby-Spielers donnerte sie ihn an diesen Kopf, in diese grässliche Visage, die sie bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zermantschen wollte. Brei sollte das werden - beileibe keiner, der essbar war. Nein, irgendein Stampf, der von anderen als eklig angesehen und anschließend verbrannt werden würde. Diese Vorstellung gab ihr neue Kraft und es dauerte nicht lange und der Kessel landete überall. Denn nur das Gesicht zu verbrennen, dies erschien ihr viel zu wenig. Es erschien ihr viel zu human, irgendein Stück Körper unbeschädigt zu lassen.

Ihr Atem ging rasselnd, sie keuchte und ihre Schläge wurden lahmer. Der schwere Kessel traf auf den Körper vor ihr und ihre Arme arbeiteten wie ein Pumpenschwengel. Unablässig schlug sie zu. Inzwischen hatte der Kessel etliche Beulen aufzuweisen und ihr Gegenüber machte jedem Dalmatiner ernsthaft Konkurrenz. Aniram schwitzte und taumelte. Der Kessel entfiel ihren schweißnassen Händen und sie selbst schlug der Länge nach hin.

Joaquin konnte nicht schnell genug reagieren, um sie aufzufangen. Dazu war er von der Wucht, die ihn getroffen hatte, viel zu sehr überrollt. So konnte er nichts weiter tun, als sie – ebenso keuchend und schwitzend - in seinen Umhang zu hüllen und in den Schatten zu schleifen. Er war sich sicher, dass sie sich bis morgen nicht mehr rühren würde.

Zusammengekrümmt kniete er neben ihr nieder. Sein ungläubiger und schräger Blick glitt über ihren Körper. Dann schüttelte er erst den Kopf, anschließend sich selbst.

„Schlagen, Aniram, schlagen. Nicht zermalmen."

Sein Instinkt sagte ihm aber, dass sie auf dem richtigen Weg war. Es war nur fraglich, wie lange er das durchhielt, sich so durchprügeln zu lassen. Er hoffte, dass es nicht zu lange dauerte, bis sie den Grundtenor dessen begriff, was sie hier taten. Dass irgendwann ihr rationaler Verstand über die primitiven Instinkte die Überhand gewann. Dann erst würde sie in der Lage sein, „es" aufzuarbeiten. Im Augenblick jedoch wurde sie von blanker Wut beherrscht, von blindem Killerinstinkt nach vorn getrieben. Sie agierte einer Tötungsmaschine gleich, bei deren Programmierung man das GAME OVER vergessen hatte. Seine Nase sagte ihm, dass sie immer noch weitermachen würde, hätte sie die Kraft dazu.

Fest stand, dass er einen Schmerz stillenden Trank benötigte. Unbedingt. Der musste sein, wenn er schon nicht vorhatte, sich die Blessuren wegzuzaubern. Kaum hatte er daran gedacht, machte er eine Bewegung vor sich in der Dämmerung aus. Aus seiner Position blickte Joaquin in das gelassene Gesicht seines Direktors.

„Brauchst du Hilfe, mein Junge?"

_Wahrscheinlich war Joaquin wirklich ein Junge, denn der erschienene Mann war ein Riese. Hatte er Joaquin schon so ungefähr auf zwei Meter geschätzt, dann wollte er lieber keine noch so vorsichtige Schätzung abgeben, wie groß er war. Aber vielleicht machte es Sinn, weshalb dieser Joaquin mit „Junge" ansprach. Zwar wusste er nicht, wer das war, aber eine solche Anrede unter Kollegen – undenkbar. So verrückt konnten nicht einmal diese Australier sein._

„Nein, es geht schon."

„Du und dein verdammter Stolz, Joaquin. Glaub mir, irgendwann ist der falsche Zeitpunkt dafür. Du vergisst, wer ich bin und was ich bin. Also lass dir helfen. Oder glaubst du ernsthaft, dieser Drescherei noch einige Tage ohne Hilfe die Stirn bieten zu können?"

Joaquin wollte lachen, aber es ging nicht. Alles tat ihm weh. Ergeben und auch einsichtig nickte er.

Der andere Mann, der im Knien immer noch um zwei Haupteslängen größer war, begann, seinen linken Ärmel aufzukrempeln. Joaquin tat dasselbe. Dann packte ein jeder den Ellenbogen des anderen. Eine Weile geschah nichts. Dann, kaum sichtbar, wurden beide von einer grünlich schimmernden Blase eingehüllt. Ihr Ursprung war die Verbindung ihrer Arme. Langsam schob sich zwischen beiden diese zart schimmernde Wand hoch und stülpte sich über sie wie eine Glocke.

_Es mutete Snape mehr als seltsam an – und er wusste wirklich nicht, wie oft er dieses Wort heute schon gedacht hatte – als er sah, dass Joaquin seine Stirn an die Brust des großen Mannes bettete und irgendwann befreit aufstöhnte._

Die Glocke verschwand. „Besser?"

„Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, du hast mir mehr als die Hälfte abgenommen."

„Ja, ich bin auch mehr als die Hälfte, vergiss das nie. Ob du mich brauchst und rufst oder nicht, ich werde immer nach dir schauen, bis es ausgestanden ist. Was meinst du, hat sie die Kraft?"

Joaquin musste nun doch grinsen. „Schau mich an, dann weißt du es. Sobald sie nicht mehr nur ausschließlich von ihren Emotionen getrieben wird, sondern ihr Verstand wieder arbeitet, wird es ausgestanden sein." Übergangslos wurde er ernst. „Doch, ich glaube schon."

„Glauben oder sicher sein, Joaquin?" Damit war der große Mann verschwunden.

Joaquin blieb mit offenem Mund zurück, wie ein kleiner gescholtener Junge. Genau diesen Satz hatte er zu Aniram gesagt. Es gab kein „glauben". Es gab nur „sicher sein".


	31. Kapitel 30

Liebe Leute, ich danke euch für eure zahl- und umfangreichen Reviews. Ihr könnt euch denken, dass ich mich darüber wie ein Tier freue und darüber hinaus auch noch zwei neue Mitglieder im CdAV begrüßen darf.

Heinz, vielleicht kannst du den Lesegenuss noch etwas verlängern, indem du die Geschwindigkeit drosselst? Es sagt ja keiner, dass du so schnell lesen solltest wie ich schreibe.

Dass Snapes Gedanken in dieser Form ankommen und gefallen, erleichtert mich, denn eigentlich war ich unsicher, ob ich die so reinbringe oder einfach nur einen „Film" ablaufen lasse. Eventuell wäre ich OHNE Snapes Blitzgedanken einigen Verwirrungen aus dem Weg gegangen. In der Ursprungsversion stand die Traumzeitperspektive kursiv. Damals umfasste das Ganze NUR drei Seiten, inzwischen sind es drei nicht gerade kurze Kapitel und noch kein Ende in Sicht. Bei gründlicherem Nachdenken hätte es vielleicht was gebracht. Deine letzte Überlegung lasse ich mal so im Raum stehen. Alles andere haben wir ja schon per Mail ge- und erklärt. #knuddel# - Anirams „Gedanken" dazu sind unmöglich, weil frau (ja, es gibt das Gegenteil von man) noch schläft.

Liebe Cynestra, ich bin heilfroh, dass du die Traumabewältigung interessant und nicht abstoßend oder gar brutal findest. ;) Es sind nun mal Australier und die sind – ANDERS. :D Der Direktor spielt in diesem Kapitel eine etwas größere Rolle, ja. Lass dich überraschen.

Liebe Cornelia, sicher hast du dich wieder auf den Hocker gemüht, um dies weiterzuverfolgen. Aber lass es bitte nicht zur Angewohnheit werden. Es kommen nämlich noch einige Überraschungen – bis es soweit ist. ;)

Liebe Toni, schön von dir gehört zu haben. Ich hoffe, du findest bald optimalere Wege als das Internetcafé. Zu deinen Fragen: Kapitel 1 habe ich wirklich kräftig runderneuert. In meinen Augen liest sich manches schlüssiger. Deine Vermutung mit dem Zauberstab kann ich nur bejahen – wie man im Folgenden lesen wird – und nein, Ketano hat seinen Auftritt wesentlich später.

Herzlichen Dank für die Mango. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie das aus dem Modem gesaftet hat. :D

Liebe Fidelia, gehe ich recht in der Annahme, sämtliche Verwirr-Fragen in der Mail beseitigt zu haben? Also Zusammenfassung: Zeitpunkt des „ins Koma fallen" – kommt noch; Koma Traumzeit – nein; Atlanis – nun ja, ich bin noch nicht einmal bei der Hälfte vom Plot, also bitte ich um Geduld. ;) Die Reihenfolge habe ich dir aufgeschrieben, ich hoffe wirklich, sie hat dir weitergeholfen.

Nach dieser massiven Danksagung #g# noch ein Hinweis für alle Kontrollfreaks: Kapitel 2 bis 8 sind überarbeitet und hochgeladen. Ich war grad so schön in Fahrt.

#schiebt zu den Keksen Mangostücke in die Mitte#

Jetzt wünsch ich euch das optimale Lesevergnügen. (Ihr habt es verdient, denn den 15. konnte ich wegen Urlaub nicht einhalten.) :D

* * *

**Kapitel 30 – Für immer **

Das Toben, Kreischen und Prügeln dauerte ganze drei Tage. Es dauerte länger als erwartet. Länger als erhofft? Eine Definition „länger als geplant" durfte bei einer Aufarbeitung nicht einmal in Betracht gezogen werden. Das Ausmaß dessen, was sie von sich gab, zeigte Joaquin überdeutlich den riesigen Grad ihrer inneren Zerrissenheit, ihrer Scham und ihrer Wut.

Ihr Antlitz glänzte vor Schweiß, die Haare waren nass und die Locken klebten im Gesicht. Dies alles und ihr fanatischer, beinahe irrer Blick ließen sie wie ein wildes Tier aussehen.

Wenn sie nicht mehr konnte, brach sie wie vom Blitz gefällt zusammen und schlief wie eine Tote bis zum nächsten Tag, um dann von vorn zu beginnen. Längst schon hatte sie solche weichen Gegenstände wie ihre Fäuste oder den Kessel gegen andere Gerätschaften ausgetauscht.

Wenn es nicht bald *klick* machte, würde es zu spät sein. Zu tief schon hatte sie sich hineingesteigert und fand immer noch Gefallen daran. Auch daran, wie sie mit Worten umging.

Die gottverdammte, hässliche Visage polieren, bis nichts mehr erkennbar sei. Den Hieb zwischen seine Beine mit der hämischen Bemerkung kommentieren, dass es wohl lange kein Rührei gegeben habe.

Das Wissen, dass er ohne seinen abendlichen Besuch schon längst im Sand liegen und nicht mehr aufstehen würde, machte es auch nicht besser. Zu viel Hoffnung hatte er in ihren klaren Verstand gesetzt.

Kaum grub sich das Wort klar in seine Gedanken, pfiff er sich und seine Erwartungen zurück. Auf ihrer ersten Reise hatte Aniram etwas erlebt, das man niemandem wünschte. Für ein vierzehnjähriges Mädchen war das verdammt viel, es war ZU viel – und trotzdem stand sie hier.

Demnach musste sie über die vorausgesetzte mentale Stärke und innere Disziplin verfügen, weil sie es sonst nicht geschafft hätte, nach Hause zu kommen.

Diese Überlegungen ließen ihn so handeln, wie er handelte. Mit etlichen Illusionszaubern peitschte er sie wieder und wieder hindurch, obwohl es ihm sehr schwer fiel. Doch mit seiner Zustimmung, sie als Pendant anzunehmen hatte er gewusst, worauf er sich einließ.

Die Erinnerung an seine erste Reise arbeitete sich empor, an die sich unmittelbar daran anschließenden beinahe außerkörperlichen Erfahrungen. Joaquin wusste, sie war irgendwo, nur nicht dort, wo sie eigentlich hingehörte. Er ließ sie toben, weil er wusste, dass sie erst damit fertig werden musste.

Das alles änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie mit diesem Zorn und dieser Wut gefährlich nahe an die Grenze zum Irrsinn stieß. All seine Hoffnung saß darin, dass sie kurz vor dem Überschreiten dieser Grenze umkehren möge. Beinahe wünschte er sich, er hätte sie nicht überredet zu kämpfen. Aber es war SEINE Aniram, verflucht!

**xxx**

Anirams Gedankenwelt hatte sich verselbstständigt. Ihr rationales Bewusstsein hatte sich verabschiedet und ihr klares Denken war verschwommen. All das hatte etwas anderem Platz gemacht. War es Wissen oder lediglich Ahnung, dass unbändige Wut wie glühende Lava durch ihre Adern schoss? Sie konnte es nicht konkret sagen, denn zu sehr war sie damit beschäftigt, ES auszumerzen. Sie drosch drauflos, als würde sie dafür bezahlt.

Es gab Momente, an denen sie vom Gefühl beherrscht wurde, ihr Körper wäre zu winzigen Partikeln zerstoben und hätte sich in Luft aufgelöst. Manchmal glaubte sie, eins mit der Umwelt zu sein. Alles war zur gleichen Zeit unrealistisch und doch überdeutlich. Ihre losgelösten Gedanken flatterten genauso ziellos wie ihre Arme zwischen Fantasie und Wirklichkeit, zwischen Traum und Wachsein hin und her.

Ihr Gehirn arbeitete, aus ihrem Unterbewusstsein kroch etwas hervor, das ihr sagen wollte – he, ich bin auch noch da, schalt mich ein.

Mühsam und mit enormem Kraftaufwand versuchte sie, diese Zustände einzuordnen.

Was tat sie eigentlich?

Warum tat sie es?

In genau einem solchen Moment übernatürlicher Klarheit rastete etwas in ihr ein und platzierte alle Sinneseindrücke an die richtige Stelle.

**xxx**

Urplötzlich hielt sie inne und schaute ihr reichlich malträtiertes Gegenüber verdutzt an. Der kräftige Holzstock entglitt ihren Händen. Sie ließ ihn fallen, als hätte sie eine Klapperschlage in der Hand gehalten. Dann legte sie den Kopf auf die Seite und starrte ihn mit engen Augen an. Ihr Kopf kam nach oben und sie drückte ihren Rücken durch, als hätte sie einen ganzen Eukalyptusbaum verschluckt. Verachtung und beinahe ein unterschwelliges Mitleid klangen aus ihrer Stimme.

„Du bist es nicht wert, dass man mit dir dieselbe Luft atmet. Du bist ein Nichts, ein Niemand. Also verschwinde."

Aniram wandte sich ab, ging einen Schritt und schaute zurück.

Joaquin bebte und hoffte, dass sie es geschafft hatte. Aus diesen wenigen Worten konnte er keinen eindeutigen Erfolg ableiten. Sollte sie es geschafft haben, wollte er um alles in der Welt kein Umschwenken. Dann würde sie nie mehr sie selbst sein.

Taumelnd stand er da, unfähig sich zu bewegen, als sie sich ihm langsam näherte. Ein merkwürdiges Funkeln trat in ihre Augen. Mit einem blitzschnellen Griff legten sich die Finger ihrer rechten Hand um seine Kehle und drückten zu.

„Junge, schaff deine elende Fresse hier weg."

Zur Unterstützung klopfte sie mit den Fingerknöcheln der Linken noch an seine Stirn. Als ob ihm nicht schon alles weh genug tun würde.

„Du machst dich gut als Schießbudenfigur. Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass Schönheitsflecken out sind?"

Mit diesen Worten ging sie zu Boden.

Joaquin konnte nicht rechtzeitig genug hinzuspringen um sie aufzufangen. Mit einiger Verspätung hüllte er sie in seinen Umhang und schleppte sie in den Schatten.

Erst dann ging er in die Knie und wartete. Noch bevor er dieses altbekannte Flirren vor sich ausmachen konnte, begann er damit, den Ärmel seines linken Armes hochzukrempeln.

_Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte auch schon der Riese auf. Snape fragte sich, welche Rolle er in diesem Spiel innehatte. Bis auf die der Person, die beide für eine gewisse Zeit in eine grün schillernde Blase hüllte. _

_Außerdem wurde ihm nachträglich schlecht. Warum zeigte sie ihm das? Wollte sie plastischer als es mit Worten möglich war zeigen, wie gut sie sich prügeln konnte? Wollte sie ihm verdeutlichen, was man unter „Schmerzteilung" verstand? Doch sein Schmerz war nicht mehr frisch, er war alt und vernarbt. Genauso wenig konnte er sich vorstellen, ihr Pendant zu sein mit allem was dazugehörte. Sollte er sie genauso verprügeln? Nein, unmöglich. _

_Das machte keinen Sinn. Gespannt lauschte er weiter._

Beide Personen verloren nicht viel Worte, sondern legten ihre Unterarme aneinander. Mit einem leisen Sirren schob sich die Wand zwischen beiden empor und stülpte sich über sie. Diesmal dauerte es lange, bis Joaquin befreit aufatmete. Dann sank er zurück und setzte sich auf seine Fersen.

Sein Gegenüber legte den Kopf schief. „Nun?"

Er nickte langsam. „Sie ist durch. Komplett. Mit einer Wucht…, ich sage dir, das Mädchen hat einen Schlag am Leib, der hat sich gewaschen."

Lachen. „Man sieht es."

Betroffen schaute Joaquin auf seine Hände. „War ich auch so?"

_Weil der große Kerl ihm den Rücken zuwandte, sah Snape nur bebende Schultern, bevor sich die Geräuschkulisse um ein fröhliches Grunzen erweiterte. _

„So in etwa. Damit muss man rechnen, wenn man ein Pendant erwählt. Du hast sehr überstürzt gehandelt und kanntest das Risiko. Du weißt, was alles dazu gehört. Selbstverständlich ist alles von Fall zu Fall unterschiedlich, weil ein jeder auf anderen Pfaden wandelt. Die Clans sind zu verschieden. Aber je gegensätzlicher die Clans, desto heftiger die Auseinandersetzung. Desto größer ist aber auch die Garantie, dass es keinen Rückfall gibt. Aber - kannst du nicht wirklich mal diese Fresse aus der Welt schaffen? Und was ist mit den Blutergüssen?"

„Nein." Joaquin antwortete energisch. „Beides bleibt. Ich will wissen, wie sie reagiert, wenn sie aufwacht und DAS immer noch sieht. Ich will wirklich wissen, ob DAS Luft für sie ist." Er deutete sich ins Gesicht.

„Ich verstehe. Ich hoffe nur für dich, dass sie nicht endlos schläft."

„Egal wie lange es dauert, ich werde warten."

„Ich weiß. Es wäre Wahnsinn, dir was anderes einreden zu wollen. Lass es mich wissen, wenn wir alles vorbereiten sollen."

_Snape hörte einen alt vertrauten Unterton heraus. So würde Albus mit ihm sprechen. Eventuell. Wer war dieser Kerl? Wieso bediente er sich derselben Worte wie Aniram? Von wegen Fresse aus der Welt schaffen? Er hoffte, darauf noch eine Antwort zu erhalten. Diese Person schien ihm jedoch Joaquin gegenüber höhergestellt. Sein Umgang ließ darauf schließen. War das vielleicht sein früherer Lehrer? _

Joaquin nickte abwesend und richtete seinen Blick auf Aniram, die im Sand lag. Nur ein leichtes Heben und Senken des Brustkorbes deuteten darauf hin, dass sie noch lebte.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Er musste wohl eingenickt sein und das ärgerte ihn maßlos. Nicht den kleinsten Gedanken hatte er an Aufputschmittel verschwendet. Das war leichtsinnig. Joaquin war zur Seite gekippt und lag nun wenig elegant im Sand. In Sekundenschnelle schoss er hoch und schaute sie an. Die Dämmerung setzte bereits wieder ein und sie schlief immer noch. Er ging davon aus, dass sie sich gesund schlief.

Gerade, als er zur Überlegung ansetzte, sich einen Trank bringen zu lassen, weil sie es wirklich geschafft hatte, den Kessel unbrauchbar zu machen, rührte sie sich. Zuerst zaghaft, dann immer ausgiebiger. Gespannt wartete er auf ihre Reaktion. Wer da neben ihr saß, war immerhin noch erkennbar.

Aniram gähnte herzhaft und streckte ihren Körper. Warum nur wurde sie dabei behindert? Ah, ein Umhang. Umhang. Oh, die Reise. Anschließend dieser losgelöste Zustand, den sie nicht definieren konnte. Sie blinzelte noch einige Male schwerfällig mit den Augen und hatte Mühe, das Puzzle vollständig zusammenzusetzen.

Dann erst nahm sie die Gestalt neben sich wahr. Aber irgendetwas war komisch. Etwas war nicht so, wie es sein sollte. Merkwürdige Konturen hatte die Gestalt. Dann ging ihr ein Licht auf.

„Joaquin, wo ist dein Umhang?"

Sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer. „Du liegst darauf. Wenn ich bei Gelegenheit um mein Eigentum bitten dürfte?"

_Snape kam dieser Satz sehr bekannt vor. Hatte er ihn nicht haargenau so ausgesprochen? Damals, als er sie ins Freie geschleppt hatte?_

„Öh, ja, klar." Aniram rappelte sich hoch. Der Umhang glitt von ihren Schultern und sie mühte sich redlich ab, ihren Hintern da herunter zu bekommen. Kurz vor seinem Gesicht erstarrte sie und blinzelte erneut.

„Joaquin, was ist passiert? Warum bist du so… bunt und dick?"

Sie benutzte diese sehr höfliche Umschreibung für sein in allen Regenbogenfarben schillerndes Gesicht.

„Das warst du."

„Ich? Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Womit, ich meine, ah ja, Moment, ich sollte dich schlagen. Ab dann weiß ich nichts mehr konkret. Mann, ist das normal, dass man nach dem Aufwachen erst mal Mühe hat, sich zu orientieren? Wie lange war ich eigentlich weg?"

Joaquin lachte. „Fünf Tage, also länger als im künstlichem Koma. Selbstverständlich fehlt einem nach dem Aufwachen die Orientierung. Immerhin ist in den letzten Tagen nichts normal gewesen. Auf dich stürmte so vieles ein. Vergiss nicht, du standest vor der Aufgabe, zwischen Realität und Illusion zu unterscheiden. Und das, meine Liebe, hast du sehr tatkräftig herauszufinden versucht." Joaquin grinste halbseitig.

Aniram klappte der Unterkiefer herunter.

„Tja, bunt ist wirklich ein schicker Ausdruck, schon beinahe trendy. Darf ich die Tatwerkzeuge vorstellen?"

Er hob Kessel, Steine und Holzstöcke an.

„Oh weh, ich habe dich mit deinem Kessel geschlagen?"

Alles andere war nebensächlich, aber der Kessel!

„Ja, und nicht zu knapp. Der ist nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Ich muss dir wohl nicht erst sagen, dass das eine Sonderanfertigung war, oder? Normgröße sieben gibt es nirgendwo."

Aniram schüttelte immer noch entsetzt den Kopf.

„Das kann ich einfach nicht glauben."

„Oh doch, das kannst du ruhigen Gewissens glauben."

Noch immer wartete er auf eine Reaktion. Sie sprach ihn immerhin die ganze Zeit mit seinem richtigen Namen an, obwohl er in der Maskerade von de Sade vor ihr saß.

„Darf ich deine blauen Flecken wenigstens wegzaubern?" Von Gewissensbissen geplagt stellte Aniram diese Frage. Aber ihr Gewissen wurde gleich wieder ganz ruhig, denn er hatte ihr befohlen, ihn zu schlagen.

Er gab eine Antwort, mit der sie nicht wirklich gerechnet hatte.

„Gerne, wenn es dir Spaß macht. Allerdings müsste ich mich dazu ausziehen, denn du siehst nur ein buntes Gesicht. Glaub ja nicht, du hast vor irgendwas Halt gemacht."

„Oh, zeugungsfähig bist du aber noch, oder?"

Trotz seines lädierten Zustandes musste Joaquin lachen. „Ich werde es dich wissen lassen."

_Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Diese Australier waren ein merkwürdiges Volk. Es gehörte scheinbar zur Normalität, sein Privatleben öffentlich zu machen. Egal, worum es ging. Ansatzweise hatte er begriffen, wozu diese Aufarbeitung gut war und warum sie darüber gesprochen hatte. Auch wenn ihn große Verwunderung ergriffen hatte, dass die Zielperson ausgerechnet ein Mann war. _

_Noch langsamer kroch in sein Bewusstsein, was sie mit dieser Schmerzteilung sagen wollte. Er dachte daran, dass sich ihr Zauberstab in seinen Händen seltsam vertraut angefühlt hatte. Sein Leiden – ihr Leiden... Wenn er die Anwesenheit und die Tat des Riesen richtig interpretierte, dann ging es um irgendeine Art der Teilung. _

_Doch wie wollte sie das mit ihm fabrizieren? Sie hatte Joaquin gehabt, der wiederum den Riesen benötigte._

_Es dauerte lange, aber er glaubte zu verstehen._

„Ach, du bist einfach ein Schatz." Damit raffte sich Aniram hoch und umarmte ihn. „Aber ich helfe dir trotzdem, ja? Bei Sekila hab ich genug gelernt. Kannst auch angezogen bleiben. Die Tiefe schaff ich."

„In Ordnung. Was würdest du anwenden?"

Begeistert sprang Aniram auf und schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab. „Wie wäre es mit

‚Nolens volens'?" Ein breites Feixen. „Oder aber mit ‚Fiat lux'? Was meine Wenigkeit betrifft, dann natürlich ‚Per noctem ad lucem'."

„Du kannst wieder Blödsinn machen. Latein sitzt auch noch. Das beruhigt mich wirklich ungemein, lässt aber meinen sonnengebräunten Teint immer noch bunt zurück."

„Klar."

Aniram baute sich über ihm auf. Wenn sie schon seinen wundervollen, überaus wertvollen und einzigartigen Kessel demoliert hatte, wollte sie wenigstens für die Beseitigung der Kollateralschäden verantwortlich zeichnen. Ihren Zauberstab richtete sie auf seinen Kopf. In immer größer werdenden Kreisen zog sie eine Art Spirale um Joaquin. Ihre linke Hand bewegte sich dabei vor seinem Gesicht auf und ab.

„Ascompela nokh!"

Kaum waren diese Worte verklungen, materialisierte sich die Spirale silbern schimmernd. Sie weitete sich wie ein Halo aus und nahm an Helligkeit zu. Bevor sie ihre linke Hand erreichte, schlug sie damit hinein und zurück blieb diffuser Nebel, der sich mit einem dumpfen Knall auflöste.

_Scheinbar brauchten Australier für ihre Zauberei entweder keinen Spruch oder sie benötigten dafür Stab, Hände und Füße zur gleichen Zeit. Fest stand, dass gegen das, was er soeben gesehen hatte, dieser Erstarrungszauber für den aus dem Kessel gekrochenen Picasso wirklich einfach war. Sie hatte ihm damals erklärt, es wäre ein simpler Zauber. Ob darin der Unterschied bestand? Dass sie die Schwierigkeitsgrade nach dazugehörigem Einsatz der Hilfsmittel definierten?_

_Fest stand, dass Joaquin nicht die kleinste Blessur mehr aufwies. Weder Albus noch Madam Pomfrey würden so etwas mit einem einzigen Spruch zustande bringen. Nein, auch Albus nicht._

Joaquin nieste. „Nicht übel, meine Kleine. Wirklich nicht übel. Sekila sollte einen Ordnen bekommen."

„Na aber, aber, und die anderen Lehrer? Keinen? Ich glaube, ich bastle für alle einen. Und jetzt, mein Lieber, tu mir einen Gefallen und schaff diese Larve aus der Welt. Ich weiß, dass du es bist, okay?"

Er lächelte, heilfroh, wieder als Joaquin auftreten zu dürfen.

„Und jetzt?"

„Augenblick."

Aniram wartete geduldig und sah Joaquin an. Dessen Antlitz wirkte auf einmal entrückt und starr. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick schlug er die Augen nieder und holte tief Luft.

„Jetzt sollten wir uns schleunigst umziehen, Mikele wartet."

Aniram war baff. „Wow, er weiß schon, dass du mich und ich dich…?"

Joaquin leistete sich ein Lachen. „Selbstverständlich. Ich bin SEIN Pendant. Jeden Abend war er hier, sonst hätte ich nicht durchgehalten."

„Tut mir immer noch Leid, Joaquin. Aber wenigstens bist du vorzeigbar. Nicht auszudenken, wenn dich jeder mit einem bunten Gesicht sehen würde."

„In der Tat, und mit einem dicken noch dazu. Grässliche Vorstellung."

Nach dieser Unterhaltung in leichtem Plauderton herrschte kurzes Schweigen.

„Wenn du in einem Jahr deine Prüfung ablegst, will ich ein anständiges Ergebnis sehen, verstanden?"

„Verstanden. Bis dahin wirst du mich schleifen, bis mir der Bauchnabel glänzt, richtig?"

„Verdammt richtig", Joaquin grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

_Alles, nicht nur sprichwörtlich, sondern wortwörtlich alles würde er dafür geben, für einen einzigen Tag in einer australischen Haut zu stecken. Er schätzte, dass er sich nach vierundzwanzig Stunden nicht mehr wieder erkennen würde. Entweder hing diese Leichtigkeit, mit der sie über das Vergangene sprachen, mit der Aufarbeitung – und darunter zählte in seinen Augen alles vom gesprochenen Wort bis zur zuletzt gesehenen Handgreiflichkeit - zusammen oder dort unten hatten sie weitaus effektivere Zaubersprüche._

„Bis gleich."

„Aye, Sir!" Aniram salutierte zackig und knallte die Hacken zusammen.

_Irgendwoher kannte er dieses Bild. Es zog vor seinem geistigen Auge auf und brüllte ihn förmlich an._

„Gut, dann sollten wir uns schnell nach Hause begeben, die zeremonielle Tracht anlegen und hoffen, dass der Ayers Rock heute nicht allzu sehr dem Tourismus ausgesetzt ist. Diese Japaner machen mir langsam aber sicher Angst. Sie sind so oberflächlich und nehmen sich nicht die Zeit, die Wunder der Natur in sich aufzunehmen. Fotos und ab. Plagegeister."

_Muggel schienen in der Welt der Australier eine besonders große Rolle zu spielen. Snape wusste, dass das mit den Traumzeitreisen zusammenhing. Denn wenn sie sich ausschließlich auf magischem Terrain bewegen würden, wäre das alles nicht notwendig, das war nur logisch. _

_So aber mussten sie gegen und für alles gewappnet sein, was ihnen jemals über den Weg laufen konnte. Ihm selbst erschien es undenkbar, sich mit solch trivialen Randgebieten auseinanderzusetzen. Nicht umsonst rangierte der Muggelkundeunterricht in Hogwarts weit hinten. Zwar immer noch vor Wahrsagen, aber das wollte beim Vergleich dieser beiden Fächer nichts heißen. _

_Dieser Unterricht dort war so anders. Die Personen waren anders. Er glaubte nicht, dass das ausschließlich mit der Traumzeit und den Magnetfeldlinien zusammenhing. Da steckte mehr dahinter. Mehr, als sie bis jetzt gesagt hatte._

Aniram nickte und wusste für den Moment nicht, ob Joaquin sie mitnahm oder sie allein teleportieren sollte. Die Frage wurde ihr mit Joaquins Verschwinden beantwortet, ohne dass sie sie gestellt hatte.

_Kurz beschäftigte sich Snape mit der Form der Kommunikation unter den Australiern. Verfügte dieser Joaquin gar über telepathische Kräfte? Anders konnte er sich die Menschenmenge um die Ayers Rock herum nicht vorstellen. Sie mussten gerufen worden sein._

_Gerufen. Wie um das zu unterstreichen zwickte das Mal erneut._

_Doch es waren beileibe nicht nur Magier in allen Altersgruppen, die er anhand ihres Umhangs identifizieren konnte, er sah auch schwarzhäutige Menschen. Obwohl er noch nie einen gesehen hatte, ging er davon aus, dass es sich um Aborigines handelte. Sie waren halbnackt und trugen im Gesicht Bemalungen. Sehr unterschiedliche sogar. Was dort vor ihm ablief war wesentlich spannendes als alles, was sie ihm bis jetzt erzählt hatte._

Aniram und Joaquin, die Hauptpersonen, traten in ärmellosen bronzefarbenen Gewändern in die Mitte. Mikele wartete bereits.

_Der riesige Kerl war sogar noch mit einer zusätzlichen Schärpe in Grün angetan. Das war eine Farbzusammenstellung, die sein ästhetisches Empfinden störte. Irgendwie wirkte diese Kostümierung fehl am Platz. Wenn Australier für alles und jedes bestimmte Farben benötigten, dann waren sie ein sehr buntes Volk. Diese Tatsache würde natürlich ihre Aversion gegen Schwarz erklären._

Das streng vorgeschriebene Ritual begann und niemand würde etwas tun, ohne dazu aufgefordert zu sein. Zunächst richtete er das Wort an Aniram.

„Hast du eine Wesensverwandtschaft festgestellt?"

Eine rein rhetorische Frage. Denn ohne die Antwort zu kennen brauchte man sich nicht erst die Mühe zu machen, alles und jeden für eine Zeremonie zu mobilisieren.

Aniram biss sich auf die Lippe, saugte ihren Blick an Joaquin fest und nickte. „Ja."

„Worauf bist du gewandelt?"

„Es war der Pfad des Schlangenclans."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, nur kurz.

„Die Schamanen des Schlangenclans und Ameisenclans mit ihren Zeremoniendolchen mögen vortreten."

Die Angesprochenen näherten sich ihnen und stellten sich neben sie. Aniram war aufgeregt wie noch nie. Um ihre kleine Unsicherheit zu verbergen starrte sie geradeaus, als sie den linken Arm ausstreckte. Aus ihrem Hinterhirn kroch jedoch hervor, dass sie in den letzten Tagen Schlimmeres durchlitten hatte. Jede noch so winzige Kleinigkeit hatte sich in ihrem Gehirn festgefressen und saß dort wie ein Parasit. Ein Parasit ohne Nahrung, denn sie hatte sie ihm entzogen. Sie hatte ES mit dem letzten Schlag hinter sich gelassen und stand über den Dingen.

„Tauscht die Plätze und bringt sie an."

Die Schamanen nickten unbewegten Gesichts, zückten ihre Dolche und tauschten die Plätze. Den Platz „ihres" Schamanen nahm nun der des Ameisenclans ein.

Eigentlich wollte sie sich zwingen wegzuschauen, aber sie konnte es nicht. Unwillkürlich, wie von einem Magneten angezogen, wurde ihr Blick auf das Geschehen gelenkt.

Gelassen sah sie zu, wie der Schamane den Dolch unterhalb der Ellenbeuge ansetzte und einen kleinen Schnitt ausführte. Nicht tief, aber es brannte trotzdem und Aniram wusste, dass das erst der zaghafte Anfang war. Der Anfang dessen, was sie für immer mit Joaquin verbinden würde.

Die Stille lastete über Land und Menschen wie ein schweres Tuch. Sie wirkte beinahe greifbar, so drückend und schwer erschien sie ihr. Kein einziger Mucks war zu hören, nicht einmal ein Atmen.

Aniram schaute weiterhin zu. Aus dem kleinen Schnitt wurde eine nicht tief liegende, durchgehende Spirale. Die Abstände zwischen den Schnitten mussten überall dieselben sein. Exakt dieselben. Fünf Zentimeter. Fünf und nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Keine Abweichung durfte auf Ober-, Unter-, Außen- oder Innenfläche zu sehen sein. Das kaum sichtbare Schnittmuster verlief bis zum Handgelenk.

Kurz schaute sie auf Joaquin und überlegte, ob dieser Schamane eine wohl noch größere Kunstfertigkeit aufbrachte. Schließlich musste er die Spirale exakt neben der schon vorhandenen und vernarbten platzieren. Oder hatte er es dadurch leichter?

Den Aborigines sagte man unendliche Geduld nach. Ausdauer. Kunstfertigkeit. Trotzdem oder gerade deshalb war Aniram keineswegs davon begeistert, wie langsam der Schamane zu Werke ging.

Während der Zeremonie allerdings das Gesicht zu verziehen oder gar die Faust zu ballen würde bedeuten, sämtliche Würde, sämtlichen Stolz, ja sogar ihre Kraft einzubüßen. Nie wieder würde sie so angesehen werden, wie es augenblicklich der Fall war. Vom Höhepunkt, ein Pendant zu werden – und die wenigen, die eines waren, wussten, was das bedeutete – würde sie in bodenlose Schwärze fallen. Sie wäre dann ein Nichts, ein Niemand – unwürdig, Teil der magischen Gesellschaft zu sein. Nein, dann hätte sie auch dort bleiben können.

Er musste sie erhört haben, denn er war fertig. Erleichterung befiel sie. Auch wenn sie sich dessen bewusst war, dass es mit dem Anbringen der magischen Schnittstelle noch lange nicht getan war. Die Schamanen traten zurück.

„Eure Zauberstäbe."

Nachdem sie ihre Zauberstäbe Mikele übergeben hatten, knieten sie sich nieder. Kurz darauf erfüllte ein Rauschen und Rascheln die Luft, das fast störend in der bisher herrschenden Stille wirkte. Den Blick immer noch auf Joaquin fixiert wusste Aniram, jetzt knieten alle um sie herum.

Mikele nahm die Zauberstäbe und hob sie hoch über seinen Kopf. Ihre Spitzen berührten sich und die Enden zeigten auseinander. Verlängerte man die Zauberstäbe, so würden sie hinter ihren Rücken den Fußboden berühren und so etwas wie ein kleines Zelt darstellen. Er murmelte etwas und plötzlich schossen aus den Enden bronzefarbene Strahlen, an denen sich das Sonnenlicht brach und ein ungewöhnliches Spektrum hervorrief.

_Snape war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Seit wann gab es so etwas? Den Zauberstab aus der Hand zu geben war schon ungewöhnlich genug, aber dass ein anderer damit auch noch zauberte? Normalerweise waren sie doch geeicht. Kaum hatte er das Wort normalerweise gedacht, wurde ihm wieder bewusst, dass weder das Gesehene noch Australier für sein Verständnis normal waren._

„Vor Kunapipi verkünde ich feierlich, dass Aniram und Joaquin von heute an Pendants sind. Schwört, dass ihr immer füreinander da sein werdet. In Zeiten der Freude sollt ihr dem anderen die Hälfte davon abgeben. In Zeiten des Schmerzes ist der andere bereit, die Hälfte davon auf sich zu nehmen."

„Ich schwöre es", Aniram als erwähltes Pendant musste den Anfang machen und sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Ich schwöre es."

Die tiefe, sonore Stimme ihres Gegenstücks erklang.

„Schlangen und Ameisen mögen diese Verbindung segnen. Legt eure Arme aneinander."

Aniram fasste Joaquins linken Arm und umgedreht, so dass die magischen Schnittstellen aufeinander lagen, die jetzt begonnen hatten, stärker zu bluten.

Mikele drehte die Zauberstäbe so, dass jetzt die Spitzen nach unten deuteten. Aniram konnte nur ansatzweise erahnen, wie viel Kraft und Konzentration es ihn kostete, den Winkel exakt beizubehalten.

Das stilisierte bronzefarbene Zelt ragte nun über beiden wie ein Trichter auf und die Schamanen der beiden Clans hielten ihre Dolche hinein. In diesem Augenblick begann der Trichter zu rotieren, verschwand und jagte schließlich als Strahl zwischen ihre Arme.

Aniram machte sich auf einen unsäglichen Schmerz gefasst. Der kam auch. Es kostete sie einige Mühe, nicht zu schreien. Das war schwierig, wenn man das Gefühl hatte, als würden die Wunden mit flüssigem Erz ausgegossen und verätzt. Es roch… merkwürdig. Aber nicht Ekel erregend. Sie kämpfte ihren Instinkt nieder und versuchte sich vorzustellen, dass die erhitzten Wunden von kühlendem Wasser umschmeichelt wurden. Mit dieser Illusion entfloh sie der Wirklichkeit.

Ein Blick auf ihre Arme belehrte sie eines Besseren, doch in ihrer Vorstellung floss dort immer noch Wasser. Dort, wo sich die Bronze träge entlang schlängelte und sie für immer verband. Als die Schlange an den Handgelenken ankam, waren die Arme unlösbar voneinander verbunden.

Mikele sagte nur: „Teilt."

Seit Jahrhunderten war der Modus dieser Zeremonie bekannt, die so selten stattfand. Aniram wusste nun auch, warum. Er hatte es ihr erzählt. Das Wissen, zu einer angesehenen Minorität zu gehören, ließ sie beinahe euphorisch werden. So kam es auch, dass sie trotz des immer noch vorherrschenden Schmerzes eifrige, springlebendige Freude durchflutete. Eine Freude, die als Rinnsal irgendwo in ihrem Innern begonnen hatte zu sprudeln und nun mit brachialer Naturgewalt ihren Weg nach draußen suchte.

Sie schaute Joaquin an, der lächelte. „Die Hälfte, Aniram, von allem."

„Die Hälfte, Joaquin."

Die Hälfte der Freude, die Hälfte des Schmerzes.

Urplötzlich schoss aus ihren Armen eine silbrigweiße Wand, die sich schnell ausweitete und beide umschloss. Sie war so dicht, dass man kaum durchschauen konnte.

_Snape, der das Überstülpen einer Glocke erwartet hatte, wunderte sich. Scheinbar sah das Ding, wenn zwei Leute etwas teilten, immer anders aus. Allerdings konnte er nur von Vermutungen ausgehen. Denn bis jetzt hatte er nur zwei „Dinger" gesehen. Wie sehr jedoch seine Überlegungen zutrafen, registrierte er am Raunen der Menge. Also war ein solches Gebilde doch nicht alltäglich. Obwohl sicherlich einige – wenigstens ein paar – unter den Anwesenden sein mussten, die Zeuge einer solchen Zeremonie geworden waren._

Aniram wunderte sich über das Raunen. Geräusche bei noch nicht abgeschlossener Zeremonie waren sehr ungewöhnlich und sie fragte sich, weshalb unter den Anwesenden eine solche Disziplinlosigkeit herrschte.

Dann sah sie es selbst. Die sie umschließende Hülle wurde keine Glocke, keine Blase, hing nicht einfach bewegungslos in der Luft wie ein überdimensionaler Regenschirm und wurde auch nicht durchlässiger. Sie setzte sich träge in Bewegung und legte schnell an Geschwindigkeit zu. Aus der Hülle wurde ein Wirbel, der um beide herum Schlieren bildete und an Höhe zunahm. Bildlich gesprochen knieten Aniram und Joaquin im Auge eines Hurrikans.

Während dieser Sturm an Plastizität, Wucht und trotzdem Eleganz zunahm, verspürte sie ein Nachlassen des Schmerzes und wurde zeitgleich von neuem überflutet, der ihren eigenen um Längen schlug. Etwas von ihrer perlenden Freude verließ sie und diese Lücke wurde ersetzt von Stolz, Achtung, Respekt und - Freude.

Als das vorbei war, hörte sie in ihren Gedanken: ‚Teile mit mir. Teile Frankreich.'

Mit großen Augen schaute sie Joaquin an. Ihre Arme lösten sich noch nicht voneinander, also fehlte noch etwas. Das ultimative Offenlegen, die fünfzigprozentige Abgabe allen Kummers und Schmerzes, aller Angst und Demütigung, jeglicher Scham. Nie mehr allein diese Bürde tragen. Sie schluckte, nickte und öffnete sich.

Dies war etwas vollkommen anderes als das Erzählen. Hatte sie dort schon gedacht, alles von sich preiszugeben, fühlte sie sich jetzt wie ohne Haut. Sie teilte alles – und fühlte sich anschließend tonnenweise erleichtert.

Sie sank nach hinten und setzte sich auf ihre Fersen, ohne darüber nachzudenken, ob sie ihren Arm wieder bewegen konnte. Doch sie waren nicht mehr verbunden. Der Wirbel war ebenfalls verschwunden. Ihre Augen glitten über alle Versammelten, fixierten Joaquin und anschließend Mikele. War ihr Avatar so einzigartig, dass es die Versammelten zu einem Raunen hingerissen hatte?

Mikele bedeutete ihnen, sich zu erheben. Sein Blick war unergründlich. So groß, wie er auch war, so wenige Worte verlor er darüber.

„Eine dermaßen kraftvolle Manifestation habe ich in meinen vierhundert Jahren noch nicht gesehen. Nun sorgt dafür, eure gemeinsame Erinnerung zu versiegeln. Sie gehört euch."

Ein Mann und eine Frau brachten einen Umhang und breiteten ihn vor dem Trio in der Mitte mit der Innenseite nach oben aus.

Aniram griff nach Joaquins Zauberstab und er nach ihrem.

„Für immer?", fragte sie leise.

Die Antwort kam genauso leise. „Ja, für immer. Sollte ich jemals nicht bei dir sein, was ich nicht hoffe, dann ist es an dir, eine Person zu finden, die deines Vertrauens würdig ist und bei der du eine Affinität feststellst. Für die ER", er hob den Zauberstab an, „sich entscheidet. Erst dann ist es an dir, die Versieglung aufzubrechen. Aber sei vorsichtig. Nicht jeder, dem du Hilfe anbietest, wird sie annehmen wollen."

_War er überhaupt noch in der Lage, blasser zu werden? Emotionslos zu bleiben? Sich mit nichts anderem zu beschäftigen und wirklich im Selbstmitleid zu baden, wie sie ihm vorgeworfen hatte? Am Ganzen Körper hatte er Gänsehaut. Denn spätestens nach diesen Worten begriff Snape die volle Tragweite dessen, was sie ihm nicht nur gezeigt, sondern anvertraut hatte. Gegen seinen Willen überfiel ihn abgrundtiefe Scham. _

„Bereit?", fragte Joaquin. Sie nickte.

_Diese Zauberstabtauscherei war das Merkwürdigste am gesamten Szenario. Sie waren auf den Benutzer geeicht und niemanden sonst. Doch scheinbar nahm in Australien diese Rolle der Umhang ein, ohne den nichts und niemand lief. Bei Merlin, wusste er überhaupt ansatzweise etwas über dieses Volk? Erst nahm dieser lange Kerl beide in seine Hände und jetzt tauschten sie auch noch untereinander, um… _

„Arunya deslatu klianta tashikale!"

_Kein Wunder, absolut kein Wunder, dass solche Sprüche mit jedem europäischen Stab versagten. Nicht nur mit dem Stab, sondern auch der Zauberer verspürte sicherlich keine Lust, sich einen Knoten in die Zunge zu machen und nebenbei noch den Kehlkopf zu brechen. _

Beide richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf den Umhang und was vormals ein simpler Umhang gewesen war, veränderte sich. Er bauschte sich auf und erweckte im Endzustand den Eindruck, als würde er eine Kugel umhüllen. Sah er vormals unschuldig sandfarben aus, wurde der Stoff jetzt von einem regelrechten Konglomerat roter Linien durchzogen. Zum Schluss war die „Kugel" ein einziges dichtes Netz.

Die Zeitlinie mit allen Zwischenstopps, die Aniram eingelegt hatte, erglühte im Gegensatz zu den anderen Linien blau. Giftig blau. Wie zähfließende Lava nach einem Vulkanausbruch wälzte sie sich durch das Gebiet.

Keine Strahlen verließen die Zauberstäbe, dafür war ein unterschwelliges Brummen zu hören.

Die blaue Linie erglühte, wechselte kurzfristig in ein ungesundes, wucherndes Orange, um sofort violett zu werden. Dieses wurde dunkler und dunkler, bis es sich der Farbe Schwarz näherte. Schlagartig wurde das Schwarz durchlässig und anschließend nicht mehr sichtbar.

Die Linie war versiegelt. Für immer.

Unsichtbar. Für immer.

**xxxXXXxxx**

„Ist Ihre Frage, wie ich da wieder herausgekommen bin und was mich am Leben erhalten hat, beantwortet?"

Resolut schnipste Aniram die Projektion aus der Luft.

Snape vergaß zu atmen. Zu sehr hatte er sich in das Geschehen vor ihm vertieft, um zu bemerkten, dass die Vergangenheit zu Ende war und sie wirklich wieder zu ihm sprach. Nicht nur eine Frage geisterte ihm im Kopf herum.

Aber die wichtigste, die ihm auf den Lippen brannte, konnte er nach gebührlichem Ringen nach Luft endlich stellen. Er wusste, es war unsinnig, aber ihn befiel nagende Eifersucht. Auf…

„Wer ist Joaquin?"

Er schwor sich, Aniram so lange nicht gehen zu lassen, bis er eine Antwort hatte. Seit sie hier hereingeplatzt war und zum ersten Mal draußen seine Hand gehalten hatte, mit genau diesen Worten, als sie ihn für jemand anderen hielt, seitdem beschäftigte ihn dieser Kerl. Nun hatte er ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen, was die Grenzen seiner Eifersucht zu seinem Leidwesen ausdehnte.

Geduldig harrte er einer Antwort und zuckte zusammen, als er ihren spöttischen Tonfall hörte.


	32. Kapitel 31

Heinz und Cornelia, danke für eure Reviews. Zum Rest sage ich mal nichts, aber ehrlich, 0,5 Prozent Reviewquote sind irgendwie erschreckend. :D

Da kann ich gleich zum Wesentlichen kommen. Heinz, dir verdanke ich so manche Einfälle, nur weil du es wie nebenher in ein, zwei Sätzen in einer Mail fallen lässt. So ist schließlich dieses Kapitel entstanden. Du meintest, ich sollte "es" erledigen. Nun, eine Komplettlösung habe ich schon lange parat, aber deine Bemerkung war Anlass, "es" nicht nur dazwischenzuschieben, sondern etwas länger darauf einzugehen.Ich hoffe, dass mir dieser IC-Rückfall wenigstens ansatzweise gelungen ist.

Eine zweijährige Lese- und Reviewtreue sollte belohnt werden ;) Zum schenken ist es noch etwas zu früh, also widme ich dir kurzerhand Nummer 31.

* * *

**Kapitel 31 – Doppeltes Risiko**

„So träge heute, Professor? Wenn ich vorstellen darf…", sie wischte erneut mit dem Zauberstab durch die Luft.

„Professor Joaquin Okuna, stellvertretender Schulleiter und Lehrer für Zaubertränke und Magnetfeldforschung. Ausgebildeter Heiler und Ehrenschamane des Ameisenclans. Stolzer Vater von sieben Kindern. Mein Lebensretter, mein Vertrauter, mein zweiter Vater, mein zweites Ich, mein Gegenstück. Und mehr als das. Er hat mich nicht nur ins Leben zurückgeholt, sondern zu dem gemacht, was ich heute bin."

Ihr Zauberstab wischte wieder durch die Luft.

„Im Grunde genommen stehen Sie vor dem Resultat seiner fast zweijährigen, mühevollen Kleinarbeit und ich glaube kaum, dass er außerordentlich davon begeistert sein wird, wenn aus mir jemals ein im Staub kriechendes Individuum würde. Nicht, nachdem ich durch diese Hölle gegangen bin."

Er wusste, was sie mit Hölle meinte, denn er hatte sie gesehen. Schon holte er Luft und wollte noch eine Frage zu diesem riesigen Kerl loswerden, der eine scheinbar wichtige Position einzunehmen schien. Wiederum nahm sie ihm die Worte aus dem Mund.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob sie raten oder vermuten, aber das war Mikele Adomoo-Dongkada. Unser smarter Direktor ist ein Halbtitan, deshalb hat er auch die meisten Pendants. Für einen normalen Menschen wäre diese Anzahl zuviel, er würde es nicht verkraften und zusammenbrechen. Mikele könnte so gut wie jedes Fach unterrichten, nur fehlt ihm die Zeit dafür. Denn in erster Linie ist er ein hervorragender Psychologe und wie Sie sich mehrfach überzeugen konnten, brauchen wir so etwas mehr als alles andere."

Severus war sprachlos. Dieser Mann, auf den er seit Schuljahresbeginn neidisch war, der nur lax Okuna hieß, was Vor- und Nachname gleichermaßen sein konnte, und bei dem die Schüler Schlange standen, das war ihr Zaubertranklehrer? In ihren späteren Unterhaltungen war nur noch die Rede von Joaquin gewesen, weshalb ihn auch der Gedanke an diesen ominösen Mann nicht losließ. Ständig hatte er hin und her und doch wieder zurück überlegt, wer sich wohl hinter dieser Existenz verbergen konnte.

Dann hatte er gesehen, wie er sich kurz vor der Prügelei um sie gekümmert hatte, so warmherzig – eine Eigenschaft, die ihm selbst vollkommen fehlte und die ihm auch nie zuteil wurde, die er sogar als nervend empfand, kam sie aus Richtung Albus - und väterlich, dass ihn für eine kurze Zeit die Vermutung beschlich, es wäre ihr Vater. Aber wer sprach seinen Vater mit dem Vornamen an? Seine Gedanken drehten sich wie ein Karussell.

Nein, darauf wäre er nie gekommen, dass Joaquin gleich Okuna.

Nie.

Mit beiden Namen hatte sie hantiert, als wären es zwei eigenständige Personen.

„Na?"

Seine Gedanken wurden von diesem kurzen Wort aufgescheucht. Das Gesehene musste er erst verarbeiten. Bevor er weiter sprach - weiter sprechen konnte - musste er dieser Informationsflut Herr werden. Wenigstens ansatzweise musste er sich alles ins Gedächtnis zurückrufen. Beinahe glaubte er nicht an ein Gelingen. Dazu war alles viel zu fremdartig, zu komplex und gehörte einem anderen Kulturkreis. Im Augenblick war er derjenige, dem ein gehöriger Kulturschock verpasst worden war.

Zu viel war auf ihn eingestürmt in diesen paar Minuten. Ja, zu seinem Entsetzen waren nur Minuten vergangen. Sein Blick auf die Uhr täuschte ihn nicht. Dieser Zauberstab war wohl in der Lage, Geschehnisse im Zeitraffer vorzuführen, zu veranschaulichen oder wie man das sonst nennen mochte. Dennoch blieb man mit dem Gefühl zurück, es wären Stunden vergangen. Noch immer konnte er es nicht fassen.

Seinen Blick hielt er immer noch starr geradeaus gerichtet, obwohl dort nichts mehr zu sehen war. Keine zaghaften Schritte, kein de Sade, kein Joaquin, kein Ayers Rock, keine Auseinandersetzung mit dem Erlebten, keine Zeremonie, die so fremd war und dennoch in der westlichen Hemisphäre ein Äquivalent hatte. Es stellte sich nur die Frage, ob diese Zeremonie dieselben Konsequenzen wie ein Unbrechbarer Schwur nach sich zog. Aber nach dem, was er gesehen hatte, glaubte er diese Frage mit einem Nein beantworten zu können.

Gewaltsam riss er sich los und schaute auf seinen Schreibtisch. Der Kaffee war gewiss schon kalt. Trotzdem griff er nach der Tasse und stürzte sie wie ein Verdurstender hinunter.

„Ach ja, das hätte ich fast vergessen. Die beiden Typen, die den Umhang gebracht haben, sind meine Eltern."

Inwiefern er diese Information als nützlich oder sinnlos einstufte, überließ sie ganz ihm selbst.

Doch dieser kurze Satz genügte, um ihn erneut aus seinen Grübeleien zu reißen. Denn er beschäftigte sich mit einem ganz anderen Fakt. Ihm fiel auf, dass es einen gigantischen Unterschied zwischen der Aufnahme von Wort und Bild gab.

Beim Zuhören war die Beflügelung seiner Fantasie für ihn nicht nur neu gewesen, sondern er fand diese Erfahrung äußerst faszinierend und interessant. Es fiel schwer – auch wenn sie es sehr anschaulich erklärt hatte – sich unter Traumzeit genau das vorzustellen, was ein Australier darüber wusste, der damit aufgewachsen war.

Absolut konträr empfand er die optische Wahrnehmung. Vor allem dann, wenn sie in einem solch atemberaubenden Tempo an ihm vorbei flog. Sie drohte seine geradlinigen Gedankengänge zu verknoten und die Synapsen zum Glühen zu bringen. Sollte er wirklich hier an seinem eigenen Schreibtisch einem Teil seiner Gehirnkapazität verlustig gehen, weil er nicht begriff? Weil es einmal ausnahmsweise zu schnell ging? Weil im Normalfall ER die Geschwindigkeit vorgab?

Es geschah in ihrer Gegenwart wirklich nicht selten, dass es ihm das Wort verschlug. Doch diesmal konnte er sich nicht einmal zu einem ‚Aha' aufraffen. Jedes Statement wäre absolut fehl am Platz. Er musste sich erst näher damit beschäftigen. Beinahe hilflos zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Wieso ich?" Das musste noch heraus.

Wie zur Antwort meldete sich das Mal erneut, diesmal intensiver. Verdammt, er hatte keinerlei Zeit für lange Diskussionen und blieb trotzdem wie festgefroren auf seinem Stuhl sitzen.

Aniram schüttelte nachsichtig und in vollkommenen Unglauben den Kopf, bevor sie antwortete.

„Wieso? Sie geben mir Kraft, ehrlich. Das liegt doch klar auf der Hand. Weil Sie leiden und Hilfe benötigen, auch wenn Sie das leugnen bis zum Umfallen. Ich sehe aus, als stünde ich kurz vor der Rente und ich brauche Ihre Hilfe. Das Zeichen, dass uns irgendetwas verbindet, ist nicht zu übersehen und darf auch nicht unterschätzt werden. Das Verhalten meines Zauberstabes in Ihrer Hand sprach Bände.

Aber all das Offensichtliche scheint sich vor Ihnen zu teilen, um Sie herumzufließen und sich hinter Ihrem Rücken wieder zu vereinigen. Mir fällt es ausgesprochen schwer, einfach so vor mich hinzuleben. Ich kenne das nicht. Wir teilen. Dabei spielt es keine Rolle, wer was teilt. Vielleicht können und wissen wir deshalb so vieles oder sogar beinahe alles, weil niemand eine Information für sich behält? Wenn Sie so wollen, haben wir diesbezüglich ein äußerst gut funktionierendes Netz. Wir teilen, wir tauschen, wir informieren. Und dabei ist das beileibe kein Jahrmarktstreiben, das wir veranstalten."

Aniram senkte kurz den Kopf und sprach mit dem Fußboden.

„Normalerweise sollten gewisse zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen universell sein. Hier auf Hogwarts jedoch vermisse ich eine, die wir über alles stellen. Ich rede von Vertrauen."

Ihr Kopf kam wieder nach oben und ihre Miene war sehr ernst.

„Vielleicht dämmert Ihnen eines Tages, dass es ohne das nicht geht. Denn wer nicht in der Lage ist zu vertrauen, ist so gut wie tot. Der ist Kanonenfutter, der steht allein mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Es sei denn, er hat jemanden, der ihn auffängt. Es sind keine starken Arme dazu notwendig, DIESE Art von Kraft liegt hier und hier." Sie deutete auf ihren Kopf und ihr Herz.

„Ich glaube, Sie haben genug gesehen, um das entsprechend einschätzen und werten zu können. Treffen Sie Ihre Entscheidung. Gute Nacht, Professor."

Damit wandte sie sich um und ging. Ging einfach weg in dem Wissen, dass sie ihn mit einem beinahe nicht zu bewältigenden Informationshaufen zurückließ – den er ohne Hilfe nicht entknoten konnte. Sie ging weg mit dem Wissen, dass ihre letzten Worte ein Ultimatum darstellten. Wollte sie jedoch leben, weiterleben, überleben, dann musste sie ihn mit der Nase in diese sehr bittere Tinktur stoßen. Bequemlichkeit war süß und erfrischend - das Gegenteil davon war in der Lage, einen Menschen von innen heraus zu verätzen.

Aniram dachte nicht im Traum daran aufzugeben. Noch nicht. Sie hatte es einmal geschafft und diese Hölle, die sie ihm präsentiert hatte, war um einiges schwieriger zu bewältigen gewesen. Außerdem verfügte sie inzwischen über mehr Erfahrung.

Andererseits - wollte er denn Hilfe? Sie dachte daran, was Joaquin darüber gesagt hatte und Bitterkeit schlich sich in ihr Herz, als sie registrierte, dass sie vor genau einem solchen Phänomen stand: _Lass mich in Ruhe, ich schaffe alles allein. Schon immer. In Klammern – Obwohl es mich fertig macht._

Er sah ihr sprachlos hinterher. Sie ließ ihn in einem Zustand zurück, in den er wahrscheinlich und normalerweise Schüler zu versetzen pflegte, wenn er ihnen eine Strafarbeit verpasst hatte. Das Gefühl, dass ganze Termitenschwärme seine Kopfhaut für eine Völkerwanderung auserkoren hatten, wurde immer stärker. Und auch unangenehmer.

Inzwischen kannte er sie gut genug, um zu wissen, wie sein Professorentitel aus ihrem Mund zu werten war. Oh nein, keinesfalls respektvoll. So nannte sie ihn nur, wenn sie nichts weiter als Verachtung übrig hatte. Zu seinem Erstaunen versetzte ihm das einen Stich. Eigentlich müsste es ihn kalt lassen.

Sie hatte ihm mit diesen Worten bewiesen, dass sie sehr viel reifer war als der Rest der weiblichen Hogwarts-Bewohner. Quietschend und kreischend liefen sie durch die Gänge und wurden sie ihrer männlichen Pendants ansichtig, quietschten und kreischten sie noch mehr.

Da war es wieder, das Wort. Pendant.

Widerwillig, aber trotzdem voll Achtung gestand er sich ein, dass sie eigentlich kein Mädchen mehr war. Nicht im klassischen Sinne. Nicht, wenn man berücksichtigte, was sie in den letzten Wochen an Arbeit und Wissen offenbart hatte. Erst recht nicht, wenn man danach ging, was sie ihm gezeigt hatte. Sie war so jung und schon so vom Leben geprägt.

Beinahe traurig blickte er zur Tür, die sich hinter ihr geschlossen hatte.

‚Warum bist du nicht älter, Mädchen? Oder ich jünger?'

Abrupt schoss sein Kopf in eine andere Richtung, weil er sich mit solchen Gedanken beschäftigte. War das wirklich noch er selbst, der über Sehnsüchte und Verlangen sinnierte? Ja, nicht Vertrauen, sondern Verlangen geisterte durch seinen Kopf. Das war so abwegig, dass er nur noch über sich den Kopf schütteln konnte. Dabei war er sich durchaus der Tatsache bewusst, dass er an dieser Stelle lieber die Vernunft regieren lassen sollte.

Sie hatte sein Leben, das bis jetzt nur ein Dasein gewesen war, völlig umgekrempelt. Sie hatte etwas hineingebracht, das nicht dort sein sollte. Und das er verdammt noch eins nicht gebrauchen konnte. Erst recht nicht jetzt.

Dennoch saß er für eine kleine Weile reglos auf seinem Stuhl. Zu dem Wissen, wie viel er zu wiederholen und aufzuarbeiten hatte, gesellte sich das Wissen, dass er gerade von einer sechzehnjährigen Schülerin eine Lektion erhalten hatte – die sich keinesfalls auf das Hologramm beschränkte - die nicht nur ihn selbst, sondern auch seine nächste Umgebung zu Eis werden ließ. Er hätte nicht einmal konkret sagen können, ob die Kälte von außen oder innen kam.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Albus Dumbledore, der seine freiwillige Flucht vom letzten Abend nicht vergessen hatte, setzte zur Offensive an. Anders sah er keine Möglichkeit, an Severus heranzukommen. Er hatte schon so einiges mit diesem Mann ausgestanden und scheute sich auch nicht, die Brust hinzuhalten.

Der gestrige Abend jedoch erschien ihm als falscher Zeitpunkt. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass er noch nie, und damit meinte er auch noch nie, den Kerker auf eine solche Art und Weise verlassen hatte. Severus hatte dermaßen kurz angebunden und schroff reagiert, dass ihm eine Einschätzung seines Zustandes nicht schwer gefallen war. In einem solchen Zustand konnte er unmöglich mit ihm reden.

Nein, seine eigene Auffassung von Ethik und Menschlichkeit verbot ihm regelrecht, eine Berichterstattung abzuverlangen. Dies lag weit unter seine Würde und die Gefahr, dass Severus noch mehr verletzt wurde, wuchs ins Gigantische.

Dennoch war er reichlich fassungslos gewesen, als er die Tür geschlossen hatte. Viel zu spät wurde ihm bewusst, dass er immer noch an derselben Stelle verharrte, als wäre er Kerkergangsinventar. Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, den man an ihm höchstwahrscheinlich noch nie wahrgenommen hatte. Denn so leicht war Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, eines der höchsten Tiere der Zauberergemeinschaft, nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen.

Als ein unterschwelliges Raunen und Gackern um ihn herum einsetzte, taxierte er die Gemälde, die teils amüsiert wirkten, teils verächtlich die Nase rümpften.

Sein Gegenüber ergriff das Wort. „So ist es ihr am Anfang immer gegangen."

Mit einigen Sekunden Verzögerung ging ihm auf, dass die Rede nur von Aniram sein konnte. Er schob die Unterlippe nach vorn, wiegte den Kopf hin und her und entschloss sich, auf diesen kleinen Schreck doch lieber ein paar Schokofrösche zu verspeisen. Muggelquellen behaupteten, dass Schokoladenverzehr gut für die Nerven wäre. Auf dem Weg zu seinen Räumen befiel ihn ein leichtes Kichern und er dachte, dass Severus wohl besser daran tun würde, Schokolade statt Mango zu essen.

Obwohl es ein sinnloses Unterfangen war, seinen Zaubertrankmeister von dieser Art Genuss zu überzeugen. Dazu war er viel zu sehr auf die unerlässlichen Mineralien und Spurenelemente im Innern von Mangos fixiert. Aus dem Kichern war ein ausgewachsenes Grinsen geworden, als er endlich vor seiner Tür stand.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Nun stand er wieder vor der Kerkertür und überlegte, was ihn wohl diesmal erwarten würde. Schlimmer als gestern konnte es wohl kaum kommen.

Kurz entschlossen drückte er die Klinke herunter, trat ein und sah seinen bleichen Zaubertranklehrer am Tisch sitzen. Allerdings verwandelte sich dieser innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen von einer mumifizierten Leiche zur angriffslustigen Alraune.

Severus erwachte aus seiner Starre und sprang auf. Der Lord würde toben, wenn er es sich erdreistete, den Ruf noch länger zu ignorieren.

Kurz schaute er zur Tür, obwohl dieser Blick vollkommen überflüssig war. Er wusste, wer ihn um diese Tageszeit noch besuchte. Der ihn immer dann besuchte, wenn sie gegangen war.

„Keine Zeit, Albus, ich muss los."

Professor Dumbledore schnappte nach Luft. Seine Überlegung, dass es schlimmer nicht kommen konnte, verwarf er augenblicklich. Eine weitere Erklärung außer diesem ‚ich muss los' benötigte er nicht, weil er wusste, wie der Satz weiterging.

Das kam wirklich aus heiterem Himmel und er bezweifelte stark, dass Severus die nötige Kraft und Konzentration aufbrachte, um Voldemort entsprechend gegenüber treten zu können. Es sei denn, es kam nicht aus heiterem Himmel und Severus hatte diese Information vor sich her geschoben, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, darüber zu reden. Dieses Verhalten war sehr leichtsinnig.

„Seit wann denn schon?"

„Einige Tage", antwortete Severus kurz angebunden. „Praktisch, dass ich unterrichten muss, nicht wahr?"

Albus überhörte keinesfalls den sarkastischen Unterton in der Stimme. Darüber hinaus nahm er noch viel mehr wahr.

„Glaubst du, dass du ihm standhalten kannst? Du bist in einer fürchterlichen emotionalen Verfassung, mein Junge."

‚Mein Junge, das sagt nur Mikele zu Joaquin. Wieso schießt mir das jetzt in den Kopf? In meinem Kopf ist ohnehin genug Zeug, das mir suggeriert, den Ruf wirklich zu ignorieren.'

„Es ist keine Frage des Glaubens, sondern der Definition", fuhr er seinen Direktor wirsch an. „Bis jetzt bin ich jedes Mal wiedergekommen, oder? Egal wie. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest…", kurze ironische Pause, „ich muss zur Einsatzbesprechung."

Schon während dieser Worte kramte er den Portschlüssel hervor und ließ ihn in die Umhangtasche gleiten. Dann stand er hoch aufgerichtet vor seinem Direktor, der ihn vollkommen unverhofft _Junge_ genannt hatte, _mein Junge_.

„Ich kann mir Fehltritte nicht leisten, Albus. Das weiß ich von uns beiden am besten", seine Stimme war zu einem leisen Fauchen geworden. Einem Fauchen von der Art, mit dem er in der Regel Schüler unter Kontrolle brachte.

„Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust."

Albus drehte sich um und ging – ohne weitere Frage, ohne Vorwurf, aber mit großer Sorge und genauso großem Entsetzen.

Selbstverständlich brannte ihm die Frage auf der Zunge, wieso Miss Hawkwing wieder im Kerker gewesen war. Scheinbar waren für sie Fehltritte und fadenscheinige Abwesenheitsbegründungen genauso verkehrt und falsch wie für Severus. Frontalangriff hieß wohl ihre Devise. Oder besser gesagt – eine ihrer Devisen.

Die beiden hatten mehr gemein, als es der äußere Eindruck vermittelte.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Professor Snape verließ das Schloss, begab sich außer Reichweite der magischen Abschirmung und aktivierte den Portschlüssel. Er wusste nie, wo er landen würde. Der Lord hatte seine eigene Auffassung von Geografie und holte sie selten zweimal an einen Platz.

Kälte, Feuchtigkeit und Moder schlugen ihm entgegen. Obwohl er sich zutraute, den Verbotenen Wald zu kennen, war dies doch eine Gegend, die ihm nicht bekannt vorkam.

Bevor er auch nur einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte, sorgte er dafür, seine unkontrollierten Emotionen, die ihn aus dem Hinterhalt überfallen und sich eingenistet hatten, in den Griff zu bekommen.

Albus hatte Recht, natürlich war das ein Risiko. Es war immer eines. Denn ausgerechnet diesmal wusste nicht einmal er selbst, inwiefern er sich unter Kontrolle hatte. Er konnte nur hoffen.

Seit Jahren bewegte er sich hart am Limit – am Limit dessen, was ein sterblicher Mensch aushalten konnte.

Er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor.

„Lumos!"

Mit unbewegter Miene setzte er einen Schritt vor den anderen und drang durch das Gebüsch. Es dürfte nicht mehr weit sein. Nicht mehr weit zum Lord und auch nicht mehr weit zum Rest. Wie zur Bestätigung hörte er schräg hinter sich ein leichtes Rascheln. Er drehte sich nicht um. Er war Snape. Snape, der weder hier noch dort Wert auf Konversation legte. Ausgenommen…

‚NEIN!'

Die Anzahl der leuchtenden Pünktchen nahm zu, je weiter er ging. Sie näherten sich von allen Seiten. Gespannt wartete er auf den Moment, an dem sein stummer Begleiter den Mund öffnete. Dass er es nicht tat, dafür bürgte sein Name.

„Schau an, Snape, du traust dich doch tatsächlich in die Nähe unseres Herrn", erklang es ölig und leise.

„Wenn der Dunkle Lord ruft, dann ist ein Erscheinen angemessen, meinst du nicht auch, Lucius?"

Arroganz und Schärfe hatte er in seine Stimme gelegt. Abrupt drehte er sich um und leuchtete in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Doch dort war nur eine Maske.

„Lass diese Scherze!" Ungehalten hielt der Angesprochene seine Hand vor den matten Strahl. „Der Lord wird nicht erfreut sein, dich in… Zivil zu sehen. So wenig zugetan bist du ihm also, dass du es nicht für nötig erachtest, ihm in der einzig respektablen Kleidung gegenüberzutreten."

Snape lachte leise. Es klang wie immer. Eiskalt und mit einer gehörigen Portion Hinterhältigkeit. Es klang, wie es klingen sollte.

„Wenn du mir das Kunststück vorführst, durch Hogwarts in respektabler Kleidung zu laufen, dann nur zu. Meinst du ernsthaft, ich kann im Unterricht Umhang und Maske tragen? Dann bist du nicht viel heller als Draco, nur blonder."

Ein solcher Satz Malfoy gegenüber, ausgerechnet Malfoy, war sicher unangebracht. In der augenblicklichen Situation erschien er ihm allerdings als geeignetes Mittel, um von sich und dem Sturm, der in seinem Inneren tobte, abzulenken.

Egal, ob er ihn beleidigte, egal, ob der Angesprochene sich über seine Wortwahl wunderte, wenigstens ansatzweise musste er an jemandem – und ihm lief nun einmal Malfoy zuerst über den Weg - seine übliche Tonlage üben, bevor er dem Lord gegenüber stand. Sehr zu seiner Zufriedenheit verstummte dieser kurz.

„Ich kann mir das nicht leisten, Lucius. Vergisst du, wer ich bin? Falls du je an meiner Gesinnung zweifelst", sein Schritt stockte kurz, als wollte er eine Warnung in seine nächsten Worte legen, „dann frag Draco."

Er konnte sich denken, dass Lucius Malfoy beim Lord nicht untätig geblieben war und vorgearbeitet hatte. Es lag in seiner Natur, eine dermaßen große und fette Schleimspur zu hinterlassen, dass selbst eine Herde Zentauren unweigerlich darauf ausglitt.

Deshalb stellte er sich entsprechend darauf ein. Stellte sich auf Fragen, auf Freundlichkeit, natürlich falsche Freundlichkeit, auf Folter und auf Schmerzen ein. Er wusste, was kam und womit er in der Regel zu rechnen hatte. Grundsätzlich hatte er damit zu rechnen, aber da er es bereits zweimal versäumt hatte, zu einem Treffen zu erscheinen, mochte er tief, sehr tief in der Gunst des Lords gesunken sein.

Dieser wiederum hatte effiziente Methoden, sich der Treue seiner Anhängerschaft zu versichern. Eigentlich nur eine Methode. Folter. Die beherrschte er perfekt. Natürlich beherrschte er genauso perfekt Legilimentik und manchmal fragte er sich, wer von ihnen beiden auf diesem Gebiet der größere Meister war. Scheinbar war es dem Lord bis heute nicht gelungen, auch nur Fragmente seines Doppellebens ans Licht zu zerren.

Schweigend gingen sie weiter und näherten sich dem Zentrum. Malfoy wollte wohl nichts mehr einfallen. Severus war sich aber glasklar bewusst, dass das nur der Anfang war.

Malfoy hatte genug preisgegeben, um ihn wissen zu lassen, wo er stand. Den Rest würde der Lord erledigen. Er zwang sich zur Ruhe.

Als er in den Kreis trat, sah er nur Masken und plumpe Umhänge. Auch mit Masken wusste er, wer da war. Diese unförmigen Haufen namens Crabbe und Goyle, MacNair, Nott, Pettigrew…

Bevor er weiter durchzählen und eventuell herausfinden konnte, wer fehlte, erschien der Dunkle Lord in ihrer Mitte. Sehr zu seiner Überraschung mit einem unspektakulären Auftritt. Er war einfach da. Aber wie er aussah…

Wie alle anderen senkte er ergeben das Haupt. Weg von diesem großen schwarzen Umhang, dem langen weißen Gesicht, das nicht mehr menschlich wirkte, den roten Augen und den spindeldürren Fingern.

„Ich sehe, diesmal seid ihr vollzählig. Meine letzte Demonstration hat wohl Wirkung gezeigt und euch endgültig überzeugt."

Unterschwellig nahm Snape die Angst wahr, die einige beherrschte und beinahe greifbar war.

„Nun, Severus, mein lieber Giftmischer, hat es dir deine Zeit auch ermöglicht, mich aufzusuchen? Ich habe mir schon die Frage gestellt, wann du kommen würdest. Lucius vertrat die felsenfeste Überzeugung, dass du auch heute wieder fernbleiben würdest. Hier laufen schon Wetten, mein Teuerster."

Diese Stimme war nur ein Säuseln. Normalerweise sorgte es dafür, den Angesprochenen in Panik ausbrechen zu lassen. Aber Severus war nicht jeder andere.

„Mein Lord", begann er, „Ihr wisst, ich bin Euer ergebener Diener, gleich, was andere behaupten. Meine Pflicht als Lehrer auf Hogwarts hat mich leider daran gehindert, dem Ruf zu folgen, das ist wahr. Vielleicht", er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause und spielte volles Risiko, „solltet Ihr die Treffen auf die frühen Morgenstunden verlegen. Denn um diese Zeit bin ich grundsätzlich mit Unterrichten, Korrigieren und Strafarbeiten beaufsichtigen fertig. Endlich. Verzeiht mein Fernbleiben, aber meiner Ergebenheit seid Ihr nach wie vor sicher."

Bei diesen Worten war er stehen geblieben. Es waren Worte, die jeden anderen hätten zu Boden sinken lassen. Nicht jedoch Snape. Wäre er auf die Knie gegangen und hätte auf diese Weise Respekt gezeigt, dann hätte der Lord gewusst, dass Lug und Trug dahinter steckten. Indem er sich verhielt wie immer, ging er einer sofortigen Bestrafung aus dem Weg.

Und so war es auch. Seine Worte, die ansonsten mit einem ‚Avada Kedavra' quittiert worden wären, weil er sich anmaßte, dem Lord Zeiten für die Treffen zu unterbreiten, wurden von diesem mit Heiterkeit aufgenommen. Obwohl das Lachen mit einer Falsettstimme alles andere als angenehm klang und zum mitmachen anregte, animierte es den Rest dennoch, einfach einzufallen. Malfoy eingeschlossen, der wohl mit weitaus schmerzhafteren „Heiterkeitsausbrüchen" gerechnet hatte.

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckte, er schaute dem Lord ins Gesicht und deutete eine kurze Verbeugung an.

„Euer Diener, mein Lord."

Schlagartig hörte dessen Lachen auf. Seine Hand fuhr durch die Luft und raubte jedem anderen auch den Atem. Stille senkte sich wieder über die Lichtung, als wäre sie nie unterbrochen gewesen.

Lauernd begann er mit der Befragung der Person, die in Hogwarts präsent war.

„Und – was sagt man so auf Hogwarts?"

„Man munkelt, mein Herr. Man mutmaßt und man hat Angst. Niemand schenkt den Worten eines Jungen Glauben. Der ewige Trottel Dumbledore weiß selbst nicht, woran er ist und demzufolge ist auch seine Geheimgesellschaft handlungsunfähig. Noch befindet man sich in Starre und Unsicherheit."

Voldemort legte den Kopf schief.

„Noch?" Unglauben lag in der Stimme und er spielte mit seinem Zauberstab. „Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dass wir deutlicher werden. Muggelbeseitigung scheint diesen Menschenfreund nicht aufzurütteln, also müssen wir ein Zeichen in seiner Nähe setzen."

Bevor Snape auch nur mit der Wimper zucken konnte, hatte der Lord den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet.

„Crucio!"

Von einem roten Blitz gefällt riss es Snape von den Beinen und er wand sich am Boden. Noch schrie er nicht, aber er wusste, sein Meister würde erst von ihm ablassen, wenn er es tat. Doch jetzt schon zu schreien – das wäre ebenfalls nicht er. Das würde jeglichen ausgestandenen Torturen widersprechen. Der Lord kannte ihn als jemanden, der seine Zeit brauchte, bevor er schrie. Beißende Ironie begleitete diesen Gedanken. Noch war er in der Lage, klar zu denken. Während sein Körper zuckte und Voldemort nicht im Traum daran dachte, diesen Fluch von ihm zu nehmen, biss er sich die Lippen blutig und wurde nur von einem beherrscht – nicht öffnen. Stark bleiben, geschlossen bleiben.

Schlagartig erschlaffte er.

„So unkonzentriert, Severus? Du bist doch sonst ein so gelehriger Schüler."

Der Fluch wurde erneuert. Unsägliche Schmerzen brannten an und in seinem Körper und er hatte das Gefühl, als würde er auseinander gerissen. Minutenlang – für sein eigenes Empfinden stundenlang - hielt es diesmal an. Jemand versuchte mit Macht in seinen Kopf einzudringen. Es war grässlich. Es war schwierig, dagegen anzukämpfen. Nur mühsam hielt er die Barriere aufrecht, die vorgaukelte, mit welcher Intensität er an den befohlenen Tränken arbeitete. Er schwitzte im Schweiße seines Angesichts – sowohl hier auf dem Boden als auch bei der Arbeit in seinen streng geheimen Laboren, von deren Existenz niemand wusste.

Als diesmal der Fluch von ihm genommen wurde, keuchte er und stöhnte auf. Eine aus unmittelbarer Nähe kommende sadistische Freude walzte ihn wie eine große, schwere Wand nieder. Jeder freute sich – froh, stehen bleiben zu können.

„Nun, ein letztes Mal, vielleicht bist du dann gesprächiger. Crucio!"

Mit lässiger Eleganz tippte er seinen Zauberstab an. Beinahe war es unvorstellbar, dass eine solche Bewegung einen dermaßen großen Schmerz verursachen konnte.

Snape schrie. Diesmal ging es nicht anders. Er war schon einige Cruciatus-Flüche gewohnt, aber diese hier waren von einer Kraft, die nicht aus dieser Welt kam. Entsetzen packte ihn und er hoffte, dass das Entsetzen zusammen mit seinem Schrei die Gedanken an jemand anderen übertünchten.

**xxx**

Im Mädchenschlafsaal des Ravenclaw-Turms schreckte Aniram aus dem Schlaf. Etwas oder jemand fuhr wie Hilfe suchend in ihren Kopf. Sie handelte aus reinem Reflex, als sie schlagartig ihre Barrieren hochfuhr. Nicht in den Kopf, hämmerte es dumpf. Ruckartig setzte sie sich hoch und starrte geradeaus ins Dunkel. Sie begann zu zittern, als sie merkte, dass sie nicht nur aus unerfindlichen Gründen schweißnass war, sondern dass ihr Körper weh tat, gebeutelt wurde und unablässig zwickte.

Urplötzlich entstand ein glasklares Bild vor ihren Augen. Schwarze Kutten. Dunkle Masken. Das… Jemand in der Mitte, das mit Ekel erregender Grazie den Zauberstab hielt. Severus am Boden, der zuckte und sich wand wie sie selbst. Severus! Also doch! Welches gefährliche Spiel spielte er? Dumbledore ein Trottel? Streng geheime Labore?

Urplötzlich hörte alles auf und sie sank erschöpft in ihr Kissen, um wie ohnmächtig weiterzuschlafen.

**xxx**

Bevor Snape von einer Ohnmacht erlöst worden war, hatte er die Manifestation einer undurchdringlichen Mauer in seinem Kopf verspürt.

Voldemort warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den geschundenen Körper, bevor er sich an die anderen wandte.

„Mein lieber Lucius, es scheint, als hättest du dich getäuscht. Ich rate dir dringend", er bewegte sich schwebend auf ihn zu, „dich beim nächsten Mal gründlicher zu informieren. Wer weiß, vielleicht bestrafe ich die falschen Leute? Severus jedoch", seine Augen funkelten, „ist über jeden Verdacht erhaben. Wage es nie wieder, an seiner Loyalität zu zweifeln. Nicht mir gegenüber. Solltest du anderen gegenüber zweifeln, werde ich es erfahren."

Mit einem grausamen Lachen verschwand er, indem er sich einmal um sich selbst drehte.

Malfoy warf einen verächtlichen Blick auf Snape, der bewegungslos am Boden lag. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass seine Information so falsch gewesen war. Mit Draco musste er dringend darüber reden. Dieser dumme Junge ritt ihn ansonsten in Schwierigkeiten, die er weder begrüßte noch gebrauchen konnte und machte ihm seine weitere Karriere an der Seite des Lords unmöglich.

„Verschwinden wir, er wird wohl noch wissen, wo Hogwarts liegt."

Mit einer raschen Abfolge etlicher Plopps leerte sich die Lichtung.

Snape war reglos liegen geblieben, als er spürte, dass das Leben in seinen Körper zurückkehrte. Sollten die anderen ihn doch noch für ohnmächtig halten. Dann bot er ihnen wenigstens kein wehrloses Opfer, an dem sie ihre Zauberstäbe ausprobieren konnten.

Malfoys Gedankenwelt war so präsent, dass sie ihn fast anschrie. Also doch Draco. Dieser Nichtsnutz. Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, seinem Hauslehrer eine Fallgrube schaufeln zu können, in die er blind hineinstolperte? Dann war der Sprechende Hut offensichtlich seniler als gedacht. Denn so eine Person gehörte nicht nach Slytherin. Nicht mit dieser Plumpheit.

Er nahm sich vor, bei der nächsten Strafarbeit vor dem Namen Malfoy nicht Halt zu machen. Filch würde sich freuen, das Aristokratenbürschlein beaufsichtigen zu dürfen.

Bevor er jedoch auch nur ansatzweise solche Gedanken hegen konnte, musste er erst einmal wieder nach Hogwarts zurück. Zuerst horchte er tief in sich hinein, wie schwer er durch den starken Cruciatus geschädigt worden war. Es sah überhaupt nicht gut aus.

Vorsichtig rollte er sich auf die Seite und hielt schon zum ersten Mal inne. Unter großen Mühen schaffte er es auch noch, sich hochzustemmen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Weshalb war er nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen, gleich im Liegen den Portschlüssel aus dem Umhang zu ziehen und zu aktivieren? Er schnaufte und zog ihn heraus.

Mit dem Gedanken an Hogwarts wollte er verschwinden, bevor es sich vielleicht noch jemand anders überlegte und zurückkam. Schockiert blickte er sich um und stellte fest, dass er sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt hatte. Er war nicht in der Lage zu apparieren und der Portschlüssel schien defekt zu sein.

Sein halbes Leben oder mehr würde er jetzt dafür geben, teleportieren zu können. Das sah so leicht aus, das schien so schnell zu gehen… Vor seinem inneren Auge tauchte wieder das Flirren auf und er verfolgte den rasanten Standortwechsel einer Person.

Doch jetzt hockte er hier auf dem Waldboden und konnte – nichts. Dabei wusste er nicht einmal, wo genau er sich befand. Gut, der Vier-Punkte-Zauber würde wohl noch funktionieren und ihm verraten, in welche Ecke der Lord sie diesmal geschleppt hatte. Das war aber auch schon alles, den Weg zurück musste er zu Fuß bewältigen.

Nur allzu gern hätte er jetzt einen Australier an seiner Seite.

* * *

#hat inzwischen eine Mango zersäbelt und stellt sie in die Mitte#


	33. Kapitel 32

Ich danke euch für die Reviews. :)

Cynestra und Heinz, eure Vermutungen gehen schon in die richtige Richtung. #g# Ob das jetzt ein korrektes Deutsch ist, entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis. Der Halbtitan spielt eigentlich keine Rolle, er ist halt einer und gut. Genügt das als Antwort? #über alle Maßen feix# Aber etwas Besonderes hatte er schon sein sollen.

Fidelia, ist die zweite Mail auch nicht angekommen? Schade. Danke für die Werbung, die mach nicht mal ich selber. :D

Cornelia, leider konnte ich dir nicht antworten, mich hat es für ein paar Tage aus dem Rennen genommen und ich war nicht mal on. Ich gebe zu, Joaquin Okuna sollte eine der größten Bomben werden. Wie es scheint, bin ich mit Erfolg unter die Hobbybastler gegangen. #g#

Tohoni, neulich Urlaub in den USA, UK, NZ oder Türkei gemacht? Wäre ja schön, wenn du selbst im Urlaub nicht von Atlantis lassen kannst.

Also - auf ein paar neue Überraschungen! Der Tisch ist immer noch gefüllt, bedient euch.

* * *

**Kapitel 32 – Hart am Limit**

Nachdem Snape herausgefunden hatte, wo er sich befand, begann er vorwärts zu kriechen. Er wagte nicht einzuschätzen, wie lange er für den Weg brauchen würde.

Nach nicht einmal annähernd zwanzig Metern, die er reptilienartig hinter sich gebracht hatte, stockte er. Keuchend und mit einem dumpfen Rauschen in den Ohren starrte er auf zwei Schuhe, die wie Kähne aussahen. Auf einem See machten sie sich sicherlich gut, im Wald jedoch waren sie so fehl am Platz wie die Vorstellung, er könnte jemals einen weißen Umhang tragen.

Innerlich fluchte er. Er hasste es, so gesehen zu werden. Streng genommen hatte ihn noch nie jemand so gesehen. Denn er war der unbeugsame, strenge Snape, der über allen stand. Über allen Dingen. Über allen Personen. Alles konnte er im Augenblick gebrauchen, aber Hagrid ganz bestimmt nicht. Einen fliegenden Teppich würde er dem Halbriesen vorziehen.

Wieso dachte er jetzt an fliegende Teppiche?

„Professor, was machen Sie da unten? Ham Sie Kräuter verlorn?"

Ganz unschuldig, als wäre es vollkommen normal, einen Lehrer auf dem Waldboden herumkriechen zu sehen, stellte Hagrid diese Frage.

Hagrids Anwesenheit im Verbotenen Wald weit nach Mitternacht empfand er selbst als vollkommen normal, denn jemand musste hier nach dem Rechten sehen. Dieser Jemand war nun einmal er. Er hätte es als Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien von Hogwarts als sträflich nachlässig empfunden, diesem Job nicht ordnungsgemäß nachzugehen.

Im jetzigen Augenblick konnte er sich durchaus vorstellen, dass es Professor Snape überhaupt nicht recht war, dass er ihn sah. Er sollte lieber woanders sein. Er wünschte sich auch woanders hin.

Aber es war definitiv zu spät, um über eine Richtungsänderung nachzudenken. Vor allem jetzt, nachdem Professor Snape seine Schuhe bewundert hatte.

Seine Anwesenheit könnte sich durchaus als hilfreich heraus stellen, denn Professor Snape machte auf ihn nicht gerade einen putzmunteren Eindruck. Als keine Antwort kam, bot er ihm seine Hilfe an.

„Na ja, is ja auch nich genügend Mond. Soll ich Ihnen helfn?"

„Nein, ich suche weiter. Licht brauche ich nicht", quetschte Snape hervor.

Dabei zitterte er am ganzen Körper und spürte ein Nachlassen seiner Kraft. Viel würde nicht mehr fehlen und die Stimme versagte zusätzlich. Ihm war so übel, so speiübel. Er schüttelte sich und sein Gesicht plumpste ins nasse, kalte Gras.

„Dann werd ich mal Dumbledore holn, was?"

Ruckartig, wie ein Raubvogel, hob Snape den Kopf.

„Untersteh dich!"

Selbstverständlich wäre es realistischer, Hilfe anzunehmen, irgendeine Hilfe, aber bis jetzt war er jedes Mal mit seiner Hilflosigkeit fertig geworden. Das musste er mit den Worten ‚bis jetzt hatte mich auch noch nie jemand gefunden' erweitern, damit der ganze Satz einen Sinn ergab.

Diese beiden Worte jedoch waren die letzten, derer er sich bewusst war. Dann versank alles um ihn herum und er selbst in bodenlose Schwärze.

Hagrid schulterte seine Armbrust und hob kurzerhand und nicht gerade zartfühlend Professor Snape hoch und setzte sich in Bewegung. So schnell wie möglich wollte er zurück nach Hogwarts.

Unterwegs schwankte er, wo Professor Snape am besten aufgehoben wäre – im Krankenflügel oder bei Professor Dumbledore. Letztendlich entschied er sich doch für Professor Dumbledore.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Aniram fuhr aus ihrer Pseudo-Ohnmacht auf. Irgendetwas war falsch. Sie sah nichts mehr. Etwas hatte sich wie ein Leichentuch auf sie und ihre gesamte Umgebung gelegt. Es war so schwer, so giftig und undurchdringlich.

Ihr erster Gedanke galt Severus. Dieser sture Trottel! Es war also doch etwas dran an den Todesser-Gerüchten. Sicherlich, sonst wäre er damals nicht so in die Luft gegangen. Hatte er sich schützen wollen oder seine Umwelt?

Das Gefühl, dass er das nicht freiwillig tat, wurde immer stärker. Todesser sein vielleicht. Dazu gehörte nach ihrem Verständnis jedoch nicht, freiwillig zu einem solchen Treffen zu gehen und sich foltern zu lassen. Also war er auch kein freiwilliger Todesser.

Nein, er nahm damit etwas auf sich. Etwas, das sie schon die ganze Zeit gespürt hatte und worüber er nicht reden wollte oder konnte. Er brauchte wirklich jemanden…

Intuitiv spürte sie jetzt, dass er in Gefahr war. Sie war meilenweit davon entfernt, jemanden ob seines Handelns zu verurteilen. Das konnte sie immer noch tun, wenn sie die Beweggründe in Erfahrung gebracht hatte.

Als er sich den Unterarm gerieben hatte, war das also das Mal gewesen. Zwar hatte er versucht, alles abzuwimmeln, aber damit kam er bei ihr gar nicht gut an. Er musste doch langsam wissen, dass er der Diskussionswut in persona gegenüberstand.

Sie hoffte, dass ihn seine Ohnmacht – wenn dieses dumpfe Gefühl in ihrem Kopf richtig zu werten war - rechtzeitig genug von seinen Schmerzen erlöst hatte. Jetzt allerdings nahm sie ihn nicht mehr wahr.

Sie wurde in einen Sog aus Kälte und Dunkelheit gezogen. Dieser Sog kam mit genau dieser Mischung kam ihr seltsam vertraut vor.

Aniram machte sich große Vorwürfe. Immerhin hatte sie ihn an diesem Abend mit Sachen konfrontiert, die weit über seinen europäischen Horizont gingen. Sie hatte ihm zusätzlich zu seiner eigenen seelischen Qual ihre aufgehalst, hatte alle Bedenken beiseite gewischt, jedes Verbotsschild Australien betreffend umgerannt und zudem noch die Zeitlinie aufgebrochen – das alles in dem Glauben, sie beide könnten sich helfen und er wäre aufgrund dessen eher bereit, sich zu öffnen. Es musste handfeste Gründe geben, warum er so war, wie er war.

Kurz entschlossen schwang sie die Beine aus dem Bett, fuhr in die Hausschuhe, griff nach ihrem Morgenmantel und hastete in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Von dort aus ging es weiter zur Tür. Diese Tür stellte ein ungeahntes Hindernis dar. Sie konnte sie aufdrücken, stieß aber auf einen Widerstand.

„He, was soll das?" Ihre Stimme war nur ein Wispern.

„Paaaasswort!", verlangte die Rüstung, wohl selbst noch im Halbschlaf.

„Was soll das, ein Passwort verlangst du nur, wenn es hier rein geht, also mach gefälligst Platz!"

Aniram wurde ungeduldig.

„Paaaasswort, alle Schüler sollen schlafen", erwiderte die Ritterrüstung träge.

„Oh Mann, das kann nicht wahr sein. Halt die Klappe! Mach gefälligst Platz, du Blecheimer!"

Ungehalten und mit etwas mehr Kraft stemmte sich Aniram gegen die Tür und bekam sie irgendwann auf. So schnell es ging setzte sie sich in Bewegung. Dass die Rüstung umfiel und mit einem lauten Knall zu Boden ging, interessierte sie nicht. Auch nicht, dass dieses Gerassel alle anderen Rüstungen und Gemälde in der Nähe aufweckte.

„Bin kein Gemälde", quengelte die Rüstung, die am Boden lag. Aniram würde wohl noch jedem im Schloss hier den Mund verbieten.

So schnell ihre Füße sie trugen, rauschte sie die Treppe hinunter. Verdammt, das nahm so viel Zeit in Anspruch. Wenn zu Hause jemand in Gefahr war, genügte ein Gedanke, um bei ihm zu sein. Hier aber?

Irgendwann musste sie Pyro finden. Wenn er und alle Hauselfen innerhalb eines Gebäudes munter umher springen durften, dann würde sie sich von Professor Dumbledore eine Sondergenehmigung einholen.

Abgehetzt kam sie in der Eingangshalle an. Sie wusste nicht einmal, wohin sie sich wenden sollte. Notfalls irgendwo nach draußen. Notfalls soweit, bis sie diese Abschirmung hinter sich gelassen hatte. Wo die zu Ende war, konnte sie mit einem Teleportationsversuch herausfinden. Shit – ohne Umhang!

‚Klar, Hawkwing, träum weiter. Du KANNST nicht! Es wird Zeit, dass du dir die richtigen Tränke braust. Nicht so einen Müll wie im Unterricht. Erst dann kannst du sagen, du bist wieder du selbst.'

Dann stellte sie fest, dass sie sich alle Gedanken umsonst gemacht hatte. Hagrid kam gerade herein - mit Severus auf den Armen. Allerdings schien er ein bestimmtes Ziel im Auge zu haben. Kurzerhand stellte sie sich ihm in den Weg.

„Hagrid, wo hast du ihn gefunden und wo willst du hin?"

Hagrid gehörte definitiv nicht zu den Leuten, die leicht einzuschüchtern waren. Aber aus einem unerfindlichen Grund war ihm Aniram unheimlich. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob das an den Augen lag oder an den Gesprächen, die er von Lehrern und Schülern aufgeschnappt hatte. Unsicher blieb er stehen, obwohl er sonst jeden Schüler beiseite gedrückt hätte.

„Hab ihn im Wald gefunden. War wohl auf der Suche nach'n paar Kräutern."

Anirams Gesicht erhellte sich.

„Ah, den verabredeten Kandinsky. Ja, ich weiß, die Suche nach dem schwächt unheimlich, man kann ihn nur nachts finden. Kannst du mir zeigen, wo er wohnt? Dann könnte ich mich um die Konservierung der Kräuter kümmern, ohne dass etwas von ihrem Elixier verloren geht. Ähm ja, und wie es aussieht, hat er sich auch noch eine Verletzung zugezogen. So leichtsinnig, ohne Lampe loszurasen."

Ihre Worte waren blanker Müll, aber sie plapperte einfach drauflos in der Hoffnung, Hagrid von genau diesem Tatbestand absolut überzeugen zu können.

Hagrid wusste nicht, ob zum Kräutersammeln ein kraftloses Zusammenbrechen gehörte, aber Aniram brachte das mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit hervor, dass er sich nicht sträuben konnte. Dieses Mädchen hatte eine beinahe befehlende Art an sich, die entfernt an Professor Snape erinnerte. Dem ging man so gut es ging aus dem Weg.

Als er nun auch noch hörte, dass es verabredet war, geriet sein Vorsatz, ihn zu Professor Dumbledore zu bringen, arg ins Schwanken. Sollte er wirklich sagen, was er vermutete? Warum er ihn so gefunden hatte?

Dann nickte er Richtung Kerker. „Wohnt da unten."

„Na dann komm, wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren. Es ist wichtig."

Sie zupfte Hagrid am Ärmel und zog ihn kurzerhand hinter sich her. Von den Gemälden war keines mehr auf. Dieser Zustand hielt jedoch nur solange an, bis Hagrid durch den Gang polterte. An neugierige Blicke war Aniram mittlerweile gewohnt. Also legte sie nur den Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen und bedeutete allen, still zu sein.

Manch ein Gemälde kam dieser Aufforderung einfach nur nach, manch eines hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. Aber niemand wisperte oder sprach. Ein stumm befohlenes Klappehalten bedeutete aber noch lange kein Augenschließen und entsprechend neugierig und sich untereinander bedeutungsvolle Blicke zuwerfend verfolgten sie das weitere Geschehen.

Immer weiter ging es den Gang entlang und Aniram hatte schon gedacht, der Eingang zum Kerker wäre das Ende. Dass sich jemand freiwillig hier unten eine Wohnung einrichtete war kaum zu glauben. Schon fegte sie weiter, als sie von Hagrids Stimme aufgehalten wurde.

„Hier isses." Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete der Halbriese auf eine Tür.

Sie ging zurück und wollte die Klinge herunter drücken. Natürlich! Wie dumm war sie nur? Das wäre ja gerade so, als ob sämtliche Türen offen standen und niemand ein Passwort verlangte. Sie konnte sich denken, dass die Tür zu seinen Privaträumen doppelt und dreifach abgesichert war. Mit einem einfachen Öffnungszauber konnte sie sich wohl kaum Zutritt verschaffen.

Sie wandte sich zu den Gemälden um, schaute die an, die wach waren und drehte die Handflächen nach oben. Darin lag die unausgesprochene Frage, ob es ein Passwort gab und wie es lautete.

So gesprächig wie heute waren die Gemälde noch nie gewesen. Sie schwiegen.

Verärgert drehte sie sich um und dachte, dass sie gut daran getan hatte, ihren Zauberstab mitzunehmen. Wenn der Universalöffner sie nicht DORT hinein brachte, dann müsste sie Severus auf dem Gang verarzten – vor Hagrid, vor den Gemälden, die dann mit Sicherheit putzmunter würden. Sie richtete den Zauberstab auf die Tür.

„WARP EINS!"

Sie hatte eine Schwäche für alles, was mit Star Trek zusammenhing und hatte sich extra ein paar Zauber mit diesem Vokabular zusammengestellt. Warp Eins war ihr Universalschlüssel.

Seine Wirkungsweise war bis jetzt ungebrochen und sie hatte bis jetzt jede Tür geknackt. Bestenfalls ließen sich die Schutzzauber, von deren Existenz sie ausging, damit neutralisieren und schlimmstenfalls hatte Severus in den nächsten Augenblicken keine Eingangstür mehr.

Der allerschlimmste Fall war, dass Feuer ausbrach, ein paar Mauern einstürzten und Magdalena die Mimosenhafte in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde. Sie musste nicht erst überlegen, was ihr wichtiger war – ein Gemälde oder ein schwer verletzter Mensch. Es gab nur eine Option.

Ein kräftiges Donnern, gefolgt von einer elektrischen Entladung, erschütterte den Gang. Jeder, der zu neugierig gewesen war, floh wieder zurück in den eigenen Rahmen.

Die Tür begann zu glühen. Erst an dem Punkt, auf den Aniram mit ihrem Zauberstab gedeutet hatte, von wo aus es sich bis an den Rand ausdehnte. Geduldig wartete sie ab, bis das kräftige Rot einem Weiß gewichen war und schließlich ganz verschwand. Danach sah die Tür wieder aus wie vorher.

Aniram drückte forsch die Klinke herunter und trat ein. Sie wartete, bis Hagrid eingetreten war und schloss die Tür.

Gegen die Dunkelheit hatte sie schnell etwas getan. Hoch über ihrem Kopf wirbelte sie den Zauberstab zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger einmal ringsum.

„Solaris totalus!"

Alles, was auch nur brennen konnte, ging schlagartig an.

„Schnell, Hagrid, leg ihn aufs Sofa."

Aniram ging davon aus, dass sie in einem Wohnraum stand und dass sich hier irgendwo ein Sofa befand. Für eine genaue Inspektion blieb keine Zeit.

Schnell sprach sie weiter.

„Hagrid, kannst du ein Feuer anmachen? Er ist fürchterlich kalt."

„Weiß nich, eigentlich darf ich nich zaubern."

Er wusste nicht, weshalb er das sagte. Normalerweise war das auch keinem Schüler bekannt. Sie mussten nicht unbedingt wissen, dass und weshalb er nicht mehr zaubern durfte.

„Ach, komm schon, dann haben wir zwei eben ein Geheimnis, okay? Ich meine, niemand braucht zu wissen, dass und wie ich hier rein gekommen bin und niemand wird je erfahren, dass du gezaubert hast. Himmel noch eins, mach schon!"

Hagrid grinste erst zögernd, dann immer breiter. Geheimnisse hörten sich immer gut an und wenn er eines gut konnte, dann Geheimnisse hüten.

„Okay, ich mach ja schon."

Mit seinem Regenschirm, den er unter seinem Fellmantel hervorholte, entfachte er ein Feuer im Kamin. Kurz darauf zuckte er wie unter einem Peitschenhieb zusammen.

„Imneschkha absento!"

Auf dem Absatz wirbelte er herum und sah nur noch, dass Aniram ihren Zauberstab auf die Tür gerichtet hatte und ein riesiges X darüber malte. Mit einem lauten Knall wurde aus der Tür eine undurchdringliche Mauer.

„Keine Panik, hat nichts mit X-Men zu tun. Sollte ich mir auch mal wieder reinziehen."

Hagrid scharrte sich am Kopf, wusste weder mit X-Men noch mit reinziehen etwas anzufangen und schaute Aniram skeptisch an. Dann wurde ihm auch klar, warum er Feuer machen sollte, denn sie zog ihren Morgenmantel aus. Bevor er dazwischen funken konnte, unterdrückte sie seine Frage mit dem Heben einer Hand.

„Ich brauch jetzt Ruhe und Konzentration und was du jetzt siehst, gehört auch zum Geheimnis, okay?"

Aniram kniete sich neben das Sofa und rollte ihren rechten Ärmel hoch. Den Arm brachte sie in Höhe der Ellenbeuge über seine Stirn und mit der linken Hand griff sie nach seinem Puls. Mit geschlossenen Augen versenkte sie sich.

Es sah schlimm aus, sehr schlimm. Beinahe grenzte es an ein Wunder, dass er hier lag. Die Gehirnströme näherten sich einer flachen Linie und die dahinter immer noch wütenden Schmerzen konnte sie deutlich ausmachen. Irgendetwas hatte er wohl von selbst ausgeschaltet, um halbwegs zu überleben. Das würde Zeit in Anspruch nehmen.

Langsam fuhr sie mit ihrem Arm weiter nach unten. Sie verließ das Gesicht, scannte Kehlkopf und Oberkörper. Hier zuckte sie zusammen.

Sie erschrak nicht nur über die oberflächlichen Verletzungen. Schon die allein waren bestialisch genug. Das Herz schlug sehr langsam und der linke Lungenflügel begann sich mit Blut zu füllen. Joaquins gebeutelten und bunten Körper wiederherzustellen war ein Spaziergang gegen das hier. Ob sie sich übernahm?

Diese Frage geriet in den Bereich des Überflüssigen, denn jetzt war sie einmal hier und postwendend Professor Dumbledore oder wen auch immer, der solche Verletzungen schon einmal gesehen hatte, nach ihrem gewaltsamen Einbruch herbeizuholen, wäre unsinnig. Sich die Zeit zu nehmen, um darüber nachzudenken, was sie jetzt tun sollte, war genauso unsinnig. Das hätte sie abschätzen sollen, als sie Hagrid über den Weg gelaufen war.

Nachdem ihre Analyse abgeschlossen war, begann sie vorsichtig seine Jacke und sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Aniram machte sich auf einen grauenvollen Anblick gefasst. In Joaquins Erinnerung hatte sie gesehen, wie ihr Rücken beschaffen war. Zerfleischt und blutig. Doch bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot, dachte sie automatisch, dass sie besser ausgesehen hatte.

Das hier waren nicht einfach nur Verletzungen, die von Peitschenhieben stammten. Abgesehen von den Blutergüssen hing die Haut stellenweise in Fetzen herunter. Tiefe Einschnitte ins Fleisch waren zu sehen. Und verdammt, die Lunge. Ihr war klar, in welcher Reihenfolge sie arbeiten musste.

Das Ende ihres Zauberstabs setzte sie an ihr Implantat, richtete die Spitze auf seine Brust und drang auf Bewusstseinsebene in die Zellstruktur ein.

Vieles hatte sie von Joaquin gelernt. Ob sie wirklich alles gelernt hatte und überdies in der Lage war, es einzusetzen, darüber wagte sie nicht zu spekulieren. Trotzdem tat sie es, ohne nachzudenken.

Beinahe losgelöst vom eigenen Körper und hoch konzentriert ignorierte sie zunächst die äußeren Verletzungen. Den Luxus, sie zu heilen, konnte sie sich später leisten. Vorsichtig drang sie tiefer, bis sie die Lunge erreichte.

Bereits das oberflächliche Sondieren hatte sie auf grauenvolle Verwüstungen vorbereitet. Tatsächlich wurde der erwartete Zustand um Meilen übertroffen.

Zartfühlend begann sie damit, die Außenwand der Lunge zu reparieren, Schritt für Schritt. Zelle für Zelle. Dabei ging sie mit höchster Präzision zu Werke. Zunächst hatte sie geschwankt, ob sie von innen oder außen heraus heilen sollte, entschied sich aber letztendlich dafür, zuerst den Riss zu reparieren. Es würde nicht viel bringen, die Blutungen zu stoppen, die Gerinnungen aufzulösen und das Blut wieder in den Kreislauf zu drücken, solange dieser Riss noch bestand.

Nachdem die Lunge von außen verschlossen war, machte sich Aniram daran, hineinzutauchen. Ungesund und schwarz sah es aus und sie würde alles von dem, was ihr Implantat hergab, benötigen. Die Kraft, die ihm innewohnte, gepaart mit ihrem Zauberstab, müsste es eigentlich hergeben.

Nach und nach löste sie die Gerinnungen auf und schickte das gesunde Blut, das für ihre inneren Augen nun weiß aussah, wieder zurück. Hier ein Partikelchen, dort noch eines und nach einer Weile, die ihr selbst vorkam wie eine doppelte Ewigkeit, war diese ungesunde Schwärze einem Rosa gewichen. Die Segmente, die bereits weiß aussahen, würden ihre Nachbarzellen beim Gesundungsprozess und somit den Körper bei der Heilung unterstützen.

Leicht erschöpft hielt sie inne. Nie und nimmer hätte sich Aniram träumen lassen, dass sie für eine solche Tätigkeit dermaßen viel psychische Energie brauchen würde. Dagegen erschienen ihr die Erlebnisse, das hin und her gleiten IN inklusive des Zurückkommens AUS der Traumzeit wie der reinste Spaziergang.

Zum Umhang robben, sich auf den Rock konzentrieren und schon hieß es ‚Hasta la vista, baby'. Wo auch immer sie gewesen war - ein Gedanke brachte sie zurück.

Doch bereits nach der Wiederherstellung der Lunge begann ihr Arm zu zittern und sie wusste, sie musste all ihre Kraft aufwenden, um eine vollständige Heilung zu vollbringen. Ein kleines sarkastisches Stimmchen hätte ihr sicherlich nahe gelegt, dass es durchaus angebracht gewesen wäre, vor solchen Kraftakten zu meditieren.

Doch für Meditationen war es bereits zu spät gewesen, als sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Eine nie gekannte Unsicherheit, die mit großen Vorwürfen sich selbst gegenüber einherging, befiel sie. Was, wenn er in der Lage gewesen wäre, seine eigenen Barrieren stark genug zu halten und Voldemort ein Eindringen unmöglich zu machen?

Ausgerechnet an dem Abend, an dem sie ihn mit allem überschüttete, das an ihr zehrte, seit sie hier angekommen war, musste er weg. Etwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass er nicht wollte, aber musste.

Es mutete ihr seltsam an, dass er seinem Geist – seinem geschlossenen Geist – einen weitaus höheren Stellenwert einräumte als seinem Körper. Er ließ sich foltern – sie wusste nicht, ob er damit rechnete oder nicht – und wurde nur vom Gedanken beherrscht, sich nicht in die Karten schauen zu lassen. Er wandte alle Kraft auf, das Gegenüber sehen zu lassen, was es sehen wollte.

Auf psychischer Ebene konnte er durchaus mit den Australiern mithalten, oh ja. Physisch? Im Augenblick definitiv nicht. Und sie als kleine Schülerin mit etwas anderen Methoden und Kenntnissen machte sich daran, dieses momentane Wrack wieder instand zu setzen.

Unwillkürlich seufzte sie. Für andere Maßnahmen, andere Personen war es definitiv zu spät. Sollte sie mit einem lauten Brüllen auf den Gang laufen, sämtliche Lehrer und die Krankenschwester zusammentrommeln mit den Worten „He, Leute, Professor Snape ist verletzt, aber ich kann das nicht alleine?" Unter Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen hatte sie Hagrid von der Wichtigkeit des Kandinskys überzeugt, war gewaltsam hier eingebrochen und hatte zudem diesen Raum von außen unbegehbar gemacht.

Dieser ganze Kraftakt war natürlich extrem fatal vor dem Hintergrund ihres eigenen destruktiven Zustandes. Aber sie fühlte sich schuldig an seinem jetzigen Zustand – sie wusste nicht, ob er solche Zustände mehrmals erlebte - und handelte so, wie es ihr der Instinkt vorgab.

Eine Unterbrechung konnte sie sich ebenso wenig leisten, denn sie wusste, dass sie dann unweigerlich aufgeben würde. Pause setzte sie nicht nur mit Pause gleich, es bedeutete das definitive Aus, das Stopp.

Hagrid, der wie in Stein gehauen vor dem Kamin stehen geblieben war, beobachtete dieses seltsame Mädchen. Er wusste nicht, was sie tat, aber es schien sie alles an Kraft zu kosten, die sie hatte. Oder auch nicht. Er zweifelte, ob es ein guter Gedanke gewesen war, sich von ihren Worten einlullen zu lassen, statt geraden Wegs zu Professor Dumbledore zu stürmen.

Dass sie etwas vollkommen anderes verfolgte, wurde ihm schnell klar, weil sie sich nicht im Geringsten um das ach so kostbare Elixier kümmerte, von dem sie geschwatzt hatte. Bildete sie sich wirklich ein, Professor Snape heilen zu können? Selbst er wusste, dass sie vor einer Aufgabe stand, an der Madam Pomfrey oder auch manchmal Professor Dumbledore Nerven und Kraft ließen.

„Was machstn da?" begehrte er zu wissen. Denn für ihn war nicht die geringste Wundversorgung feststellbar.

„Ich sagte doch, ich muss mich konzentrieren."

Zu weiteren Antworten raffte sich Aniram nicht auf und selbst diese kurze Antwort war von einem deutlich herauszuhörenden ‚du nervst' begleitet.

Für die Versorgung der inneren Verletzungen hatte sie die Augen geschlossen. Nun, wo es an die sichtbaren Schädigungen ging, musste sie sie öffnen. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass es damit noch lange nicht getan war. Die gebrochenen Rippen mussten wiederhergestellt und der Geist beruhigt werden.

Dies war eigentlich eine Arbeit, die zuerst hätte verrichtet werden müssen, doch Severus befand sich in einem solch tiefen Schlund der Ahnungslosigkeit, Verwirrung und des immer noch rasenden Schmerzes, dass er unmöglich hätte mitarbeiten können.

Im Gegenteil, er hätte sie gehindert. Ganz sicher hätte er sie an dem gehindert, was sie gerade tat. Kontraproduktivität konnte sie im Augenblick nicht gebrauchen.

„Sorry, Hagrid, ich mach mich jetzt an die äußeren Wunden. Wärst du so nett, es noch ein bisschen wärmer zu machen? Danke."

Sie fror wie ein Neugeborenes, dem man das wärmende Handtuch verwehrte.

Aniram hatte leise gesprochen, nur das Notwendigste und nur so viel, um Hagrid nicht noch mehr zu vergrämen und misstrauischer zu machen. Er war ein Riese, sein Verstand war einfach gestrickt, aber er war sicherlich nicht dämlich.

Ein kurzer Augenblick der Furcht blitzte in ihr auf, denn sie bewegte sich mit ihrem Können und Wissen wirklich hart am Limit. Ihrer Entschlusskraft setzte das aber keine Grenzen. Sie würde zu Ende führen, was sie begonnen hatte.

Nach einigen Reinigungszaubern, die sie ohne Implantat ausführen konnte, begann sie damit, die tiefen Wunden von innen nach außen zu heilen.

Hagrid, der einen kleinen Vulkanausbruch hervorgerufen hatte, indem er seinen Regenschirm ins Feuer hielt, trat anschließend näher. Was er sah, erstaunte ihn. Von der geschundenen Haut, die er gesehen hatte, war nichts mehr zu erkennen.

Blassrosa Schimmer oder blaue Flecken waren an die Stellen der Wunden getreten. Er wohnte einem Heilungsprozess bei, den es eigentlich nicht gab. Er bildete sich schon ein, in der Magierwelt groß geworden zu sein, sehr groß. Doch das Gesehene war ihm absolut unverständlich. Denn selbst Madam Pomfrey konnte das nicht, ohne zumindest zwei Tage andauernde Narben zu hinterlassen. Hier jedoch schlossen sich die Wunden beinahe wie von selbst.

Verdammt, wenn ihm wieder mal ein Zentaur ein Veilchen verpasste, dann wusste er, wohin er sich wenden sollte, statt tagelang mit einem blutigen Steak im Gesicht herumzulaufen.

„Wozu brauchstn immer dein Arm?"

Er rechnete nicht ernsthaft mit einer Antwort und bekam auch keine. Stattdessen erntete er ein Kopfschütteln, das jedoch nicht mehr ganz so heftig und abwehrend ausfiel.

Aniram tat es beinahe leid, Hagrid im Regen stehen zu lassen, nachdem sie ihn dermaßen überrumpelt hatte. Er hätte sie durchaus mit einem Wischen seiner Hand aus seiner eingeschlagenen Richtung fegen können.

Zu wirr, zu abstrus und unkonzentriert arbeitete inzwischen ihr Verstand. Aniram war froh, den größten Teil der Arbeit bereits erledigt zu heben. Jetzt musste sie nur noch die Rippen heilen und abschließend den äußerst effizienten Zauber gegen Blutergüsse sprechen. Dieser Zauber verhinderte, dass sich Verletzungen weiterhin nach außen sichtbar machten. Sie blieben im Körper und heilten dort. Joaquin hatte sie schließlich auch wieder mit seinem ursprünglichen Aussehen beglücken können.

Was jedoch übrig blieb, war die Beruhigung des Geistes. Und dort einzudringen wagte sie sich nicht. Dabei spielte die Überlegung keine Rolle, ob sie für diese Barriere verantwortlich war oder ob er einen dermaßen ausgeprägten Schutzmechanismus entwickelt hatte, um Sachen wie diese hier zu überstehen.

Nach diesen Anstrengungen war ihre Stimme nur noch ein Krächzen.

„Weißt du, Hagrid, wir Australier sind ein bisschen anders. Wir benutzen gerne unseren Arm. Genügt es dir zu wissen, wenn ich sage, dass das ein weiteres Geheimnis bleiben muss?"

Hagrids Gesicht arbeitete. Dann nickte er einfach und akzeptierte das Gesagte, weil er es mit dem Gesehenen in Verbindung brachte. Diese australischen Zaubersprüche allein schon taten den Ohren weh. Allerdings hatte er auch gesehen, dass sich, als sie in diese silbrige Spirale hineinschlug und sie sich mit einem dumpfen Knall in diffusen Nebel auslöste, Professor Snapes blaue Flecke weg waren. Noch ein Grund mehr bei Zentaurentritten.

Zumindest war er froh, dass sie ihm anscheinend nicht geschadet hatte. Dennoch kratzte er sich unbehaglich am Kopf, als er sich bewusst war, dass irgendjemand es herausfinden würde, wer sich hier unbefugt Zutritt verschafft hatte. Über die Konsequenzen war er sich nicht, noch nicht, im Klaren. Aber die Gemälde würden schon für ein entsprechendes Lauffeuer sorgen. Er wusste schon, warum er in seiner Hütte keine hatte.

Aus diesen Gedanken wurde er wiederum gerissen, als Aniram ihm sagte, er sollte Professor Snape ins Bett legen.

„Bett? Meinste, wir solltn hier noch mehr rumschnüffeln? Weiß nich, wo sein Bett is, ehrlich nich."

Aniram raffte sich immer noch am Boden kauernd ihren Morgenmantel und schälte sich hinein.

„Na ja, irgendwas muss uns einfallen. Er muss zugedeckt werden und irgendwie muss auch das Feuer erhalten bleiben, weil er ohnehin unterkühlt genug ist. Sonst hab ich mir umsonst den Hintern aufgerissen."

Severus einfach hier auf dem Sofa liegen zu lassen erschien ihr als nicht gerade klug. Sie stand auf und schwankte.

„Vielleicht hat er noch ein paar Umhänge, mit denen wir ihn zudecken können. Und ich kann echt nicht mehr, bist du so nett und schiebst das Sofa näher an den Kamin?"

Mit diesen Worten sah sie sich um und wurde sogar fündig. Doch sie nahm einfach den zweiten Umhang vom Haken und verbot sich eine weitere Inspektion seiner Räumlichkeiten.

Für Hagrid war es ein Leichtes, das Sofa an die gewünschte Stelle zu transportieren. Dazu benötigte er nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab.

Nachdem Aniram noch dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Severus ordentlich eingehüllt dalag und das Feuer nicht herunterbrannte, sackten ihre Schultern nach unten. Schuldbewusst schaute sie Hagrid an.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass ich dich angelogen habe, ja?"

Seine Augen wurden kullerrund und er war nur noch in der Lage, stumm zu nicken. Wer hätte so was schon zugegeben? Bis er meinte: „Hab ich spätestens gemerkt, als du dich nich um die Kräuter gekümmert hast."

„Lass bitte den Rest auch unser Geheimnis bleiben. Was du gesehen hast, hat noch kein Europäer gesehen."

‚Bis auf Severus in meinen Erinnerungen, aber auch dort bei weitem nicht so ausführlich.'

„Geheimnis, okay. Aber wie, ich meine, wenn er aufwacht…"

„Ich regle das schon, keine Sorge. Nur muss ich jetzt dringend hier raus, sonst kippe ich um."

Australische Zauber hin oder her, selbst manch ein exotischer Spruch ließ sich mit einem simplen _Finite Incatatem_ aufheben. Die Tür wurde wieder sichtbar. Aniram reduzierte das Licht im Raum so weit, bis nur noch der Feuerschein übrig blieb.

Erst dann ließ sie ihren eigenen Erschöpfungszustand zu, konnte sich jedoch noch nicht mit ihm auseinandersetzen oder ihn entsprechend bekämpfen. Gekämpft hatte sie heute Abend genug und jetzt war nicht das kleinste Quäntchen Energie mehr übrig.

Sie winkte Hagrid mit dem Kopf und fasste nach der Klinke. Draußen auf dem Gang holte sie tief Luft.

Die Gemälde waren inzwischen alle munter geworden, denn der Knall, den es von drinnen gegeben hatte, ließ niemanden mehr schlafen. Sorgenvoll schlichen sie innerhalb ihres eigenen Rahmens hin und her oder tauchten wie Schlafwandler in anderen auf. Nun erstarrten alle und wandten ihre Köpfe dem schwachen Lichtschein und den beiden davor stehenden Gestalten zu.

Aniram nickte nur knapp und flüsterte: „Er ist gesund und schläft. Die Tür kann ich nicht wieder versiegeln, weil er nicht mehr heraus oder auch niemand hinein könnte." Kurz überlegte sie, ob Professor Dumbledore eine Ausnahme darstellte. „Sollte sich jemand hier unerlaubt Zugang verschaffen wollen, dann schreit ihr das Schloss zusammen. Einverstanden?"

Um sie herum nickte alles einhellig. Diese Reaktion wäre wohl kaum so ausgefallen, würden sie ihrer speziellen Freundin, der sie so manchen Schlagabtausch verdankten, nicht den Status „befugt" einräumen. Aber sie kannten sie lange und gut genug, denn es verging kein Abend, an dem sie nicht in den Kerker kam.

Außerdem gingen sie davon aus, dass ihr Herrscher es zugelassen hätte. Schließlich hatte er sie einmal eigenhändig durch den Gang geschleppt als gälte es, ihr Leben zu retten.

„Ich dank euch, Leute. Hagrid habt ihr auch nicht gesehen."

„Pft, erstens wer ist das und zweitens ich hab geschlafen."

Damit war die Diskussion für alle Beteiligten beendet.

Verstohlen blinzelte Aniram zu Hagrid hoch. „Jetzt darfst du dich aber auch nicht verplappern."

Er brummte etwas Undefinierbares und ging neben ihr her. Bis ihm auffiel, dass sie sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Genauso kurz entschlossen, wie er im Wald Professor Snape aufgehoben hatte, tat er das jetzt mit Aniram, die ein leises Dankeschön hauchte.

„Mir ist s so f fürchterlich kalt. Ei eigentlich könnt i ich nen Tee gebrauchen." Ihr Zähneklappern war inzwischen deutlich hörbar. „Du wei weißt nicht, wo die Küche ist, oder?"

„Na doch", brummelte Hagrid, „weiß nur nich, obs gut is, dich dorthin zu bringn."

„D doch, doch. Hau Hauptsache w w warm."

„Na gut, dann Küche."

Obwohl Anirams Unterbewusstsein diesen Wunsch nicht gut hieß, ja sogar für noch schädigender hielt als den überstandenen Kraftakt, kämpfte sie es nieder. Sicher würde sie anders handeln, wäre sie noch in der Lage dazu.

Aber jetzt auf dem Astronomieturm herumzuschleichen, ohnehin schon total ausgekühlt und sich noch mehr der Kälte auszusetzen – das wäre so ziemlich das Dämlichste, das sie selbst bei klarem Verstand tun würde.


	34. Kapitel 33

Hallo, Leute! Ich bin zurück. Ich danke euch für die Reviews und Mails und hoffe, mit meinen Antworten habe ich euch die gestellten Fragen beantworten können. Was ich nicht beantworten konnte, fällt natürlich in den Bereich "Spoiler". Ich gehe davon aus, niemand will zuerst das Drehbuch und dann den Film. ;)

Nun muss ich förmlich werden. #zieht die Akte mit dem Kennzeichen AZ 2121581-WW151008 heran#

"Die Oberstaatsanwaltschaft von Dark-Ani-Town hat vorliegendes schriftliches Schuldeingeständnis des Schwarzlesens nach Paragraph 47 Punkt 1 zur Kenntnis genommen. Diese freiwillige Äußerung zieht mildernde Umstände nach sich und deshalb wird die Schuldige Toni in allen Punkten freigesprochen."

Förmlichkeit Ende.

Ich glaube, ich wäre ein grauenvoller Richter oder Anwalt. :D Hoffentlich liest diese Geschichte niemand aus der Juristenfraktion.

Zur Info: Die Kapitel 9 bis 13 erfuhren inzwischen eine kräftige Überarbeitung.

Liebe Toni, da ich mich über deine Mail zu B5 wahnsinnig gefreut habe, öffne ich kurzerhand ein Hyperraumsprungtor zum nächsten Kapitel.

* * *

**Kapitel 33 – Gespräche unter Helfern**

Hagrids Augen wurden nach dieser Offenbarung kullerrund und er konnte nur stumm nicken. Wer hätte so etwas schon zugegeben?

„Hab ich spätestens gemerkt, als du dich nich um die Kräuter gekümmert hast."

„Lass bitte den Rest auch unser Geheimnis bleiben. Was du gesehen hast, hat noch kein Europäer gesehen."

‚Bis auf Severus in meinen Erinnerungen, aber auch dort bei weitem nicht so ausführlich.'

„Geheimnis, okay. Aber wie, ich meine, wenn er aufwacht…"

„Ich regle das schon, keine Sorge. Nur muss ich jetzt dringend hier raus, sonst kippe ich um."

Australische oder eigen komponierte Zauber hin oder her, selbst das simple _Finite _warin der Lage, sie aufheben - auch wenn Herkunft und Zusammensetzung des Zauberstabes eine Rolle spielten. Die Tür wurde wieder sichtbar. Aniram reduzierte das Licht im Raum so weit, bis nur noch der Feuerschein übrig blieb.

Erst dann ließ sie ihren eigenen Erschöpfungszustand zu, doch sie konnte ihn nicht bekämpfen. Gekämpft hatte sie heute Abend genug und jetzt war nicht das kleinste Quäntchen Energie mehr übrig. Sie winkte Hagrid mit dem Kopf und fasste nach der Klinke. Draußen auf dem Gang holte sie tief Luft.

Die Gemälde waren inzwischen alle munter geworden, denn der Knall, den es von drinnen gegeben hatte, ließ niemanden mehr schlafen. Sorgenvoll schlichen sie innerhalb ihres eigenen Rahmens hin und her oder tauchten wie Schlafwandler in anderen auf. Nun erstarrten alle und wandten ihre Köpfe dem schwachen Lichtschein und den beiden davor stehenden Gestalten zu.

Aniram nickte knapp und flüsterte: „Er ist gesund und schläft. Die Tür kann ich nicht wieder versiegeln, weil er nicht mehr heraus oder auch niemand hinein könnte." Kurz überlegte sie, ob Professor Dumbledore eine Ausnahme darstellte. „Sollte sich jemand hier unerlaubt Zugang verschaffen wollen, dann schreit ihr das Schloss zusammen. Einverstanden?"

Um sie herum nickte alles einhellig. Diese Reaktion wäre wohl kaum so ausgefallen, würden sie ihrer speziellen Freundin, der sie so manchen Schlagabtausch verdankten, nicht den Status „befugt" einräumen. Aber sie kannten sie lange und gut genug, denn es verging kein Abend, an dem sie nicht in den Kerker kam.

Außerdem gingen sie davon aus, dass ihr Herrscher es zugelassen hätte. Schließlich hatte er sie einmal eigenhändig durch den Gang geschleppt als gälte es, ihr Leben zu retten.

„Ich dank euch, Leute. Hagrid habt ihr auch nicht gesehen."

„Pft, erstens wer ist das und zweitens ich hab geschlafen."

Damit war die Diskussion für alle Beteiligten beendet.

Verstohlen blinzelte Aniram zu Hagrid hoch. „Jetzt darfst du dich aber auch nicht verplappern."

Er brummte etwas Undefinierbares und ging neben ihr her. Bis ihm auffiel, dass sie sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Genauso kurz entschlossen, wie er im Wald Professor Snape aufgehoben hatte, tat er das jetzt mit Aniram, die ein leises Dankeschön hauchte.

„Mir ist s-so f-fürchterlich kalt. Ei-eigentlich könnt i-ich nen Tee gebrauchen." Ihr Zähneklappern war inzwischen deutlich hörbar. „Du wei-weißt nicht, wo die Küche ist, ohoder?"

„Na doch", brummelte Hagrid, „weiß nur nich, obs gut is, dich dorthin zu bringn."

„D-doch, doch. Hau-Hauptsache w-w-warm."

„Na gut, dann Küche."

Obwohl Anirams Unterbewusstsein diesen Wunsch nicht gut hieß, ja sogar für noch schädigender hielt als den überstandenen Kraftakt, kämpfte sie es nieder. Sicher würde sie anders handeln, wäre sie noch in der Lage dazu.

Aber jetzt auf dem Astronomieturm herumzuschleichen, ohnehin schon total ausgekühlt und sich noch mehr der Kälte auszusetzen – das wäre so ziemlich das Dämlichste, das sie selbst bei klarem Verstand tun würde.

Einer Puppe gleich hing Aniram in Hagrids Armen. Ausgelaugt, fertig, nur noch halb beieinander. Normalerweise hätte sie sich mit Begeisterung den Weg in die wahrscheinlich gut versteckte Küche eingeprägt. Jetzt fand nicht einmal der Gedanke an Pyro ansatzweise in ihrem wattierten Hirn Nahrung. Auch nicht die Tatsache, dass sie überhaupt auf dem Weg in die Küche war. Es war alles so weit weg… Nichts, aber auch gar nichts schenkte sie in diesem Moment Beachtung.

Selbst dass sie vor kurzer Zeit noch alles daran gesetzt hatte, diesen Weg auszukundschaften, hatte sie verdrängt.

Im Augenblick wollte sie nur umsorgt werden, beschützt, wollte Wärme in ihren Körper pumpen und… das Unvermeidliche. Die Heilung hatte sie jeglicher physischer und psychischer Energie beraubt. Wollte sie morgen nicht ihre Astralprojektion in den Unterricht schicken, musste sie zu ungewöhnlichen Mitteln greifen. An die Konsequenzen dachte sie inzwischen nicht mehr.

Hagrid stieß mit einem Fuß die Tür zur Küche auf. Er musste sich tief beugen, um durch die Tür zu passen.

Die Hauselfen erstarrten in ihrer Arbeit und begannen damit, an ihren Geschirrtüchern herumzukneten. Seit wann, seit wann gab es Besuch von Hagrid? Dass die Weasley-Zwillinge sie des Öfteren mit ihrer Anwesenheit ehrten, weil ihr Hunger unstillbar war, daran hatten sie sich gewöhnt. Aber Hagrid?

„Brauchtn Tee, das Mädchen."

Hagrid fühlte sich ziemlich eingeengt und deshalb unbehaglich, obwohl ihm die Wärme und Gemütlichkeit hier gefielen.

Waren seine Worte eigentlich dazu angetan, die Hauselfen aus ihrer Erstarrung zu reißen, fielen sie im nächsten Moment wieder in diesen Zustand zurück. Der Grund dafür war ein kleines Stimmchen, das einem Hauselfen gehörte, der bei Hagrids Eintreten gerade eine wunderschöne Fleischpastete zubereitet hatte.

„Missy Hawkwing?" Dabei schlackerte er aufgeregt mit den Ohren und flitzte zum großen Ofen, um eine Tasse Tee einzuschenken.

„Eh, Pyro, alter Gauner…", normalerweise, und normal bedeutete nur so vor Kraft und Elan sprühend, hätte sich Aniram vielleicht witzig angehört.

Sie selbst hätte es als Witz definiert. So aber überlegte jedes anwesende magische Geschöpf, weshalb Pyro ein Gauner war. Er arbeitete doch gut! So wie sie alle.

Behutsam setzte Hagrid Aniram ab. Er kam zur Einsicht, dass sie weder laufen noch stehen konnte, deshalb drückte er sie auf einen Stuhl und diesen so weit an die Tischkante, dass sie höchstens noch seitwärts herunterfallen konnte.

Pyro näherte sich mit dem Tee und setzte ihn vorsichtig vor ihr ab.

„Melissentee, Missy, bringen Missy wieder auf die Beine."

„Danke, Pyro", flüsterte Aniram schwach, „hast du vielleicht noch Honig?"

In Pyros Augen war es ein Frevel, diesen Tee mit Honig zu verschandeln, aber wenn Missy das so haben wollte, dann bitteschön.

„Könnt ich auchn Tee kriegn?"

Während ein anderer Hauself auf der Suche nach einer Tasse für Hagrid war, fragte er Aniram: „Sag mal, wieso kennstn nicht nur die Hauselfn, sondern auch die Namen von denen?" Mit dem Kopf nickte er in die Küche. „Das is komisch, eigentlich legen sie Wert drauf, unentdeckt zu bleiben. Jawoll."

Ein anderer Hauself brachte eine Tasse und auf Hagrids Frage, was darin sei, antwortete er, es sei Kräutertee.

„Hm, und warum krieg ich kein' Melissentee?"

Pyro übernahm die Antwort. „Weil Missy viel grässlicher aussehen als Hagrid."

Nach diesen Worten wandte er sich um und schlug mehrmals mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand.

Aniram lachte kurz und freudlos auf, so dass es wie ein Hicksen klang.

„Will viel heißen, was?"

Sie glaubte nicht, dass Hagrid wirklich großen Wert darauf legte zu erfahren, wieso sie einen einzigen Hauselfennamen kannte. Eher wirkte er wie: hm, ist mir kurzfristig eingefallen, aber wenn keine Antwort kommt, ist auch in Ordnung.

Stattdessen schaute sie voller Irritation Pyro bei dessen Tun zu. Das musste eine Illusion sein, denn kein Mensch verhielt sich so. Auch kein anderes Wesen. Sie unterließ es, ihn danach zu fragen, warum er das tat.

Noch hatte sie nicht begonnen zu trinken, weil sie sich dazu nicht in der Lage fühlte. Die Tasse würde schnell geleert werden, aber nicht, weil sie trank, sondern auf den Tisch fiel und dort zerschepperte.

Sie überlegte, ob ihr Tun vielleicht ein Fehler gewesen war. Allerdings hatte sie sich darauf verlassen, sich genügend Wissen und Können als Pendant eines Ehrenschamanen, der mit bestimmten Riten seines Clans vertraut gemacht worden war, angeeignet zu haben. Mehrmals hatte sie geheilt, es war nicht das erste Mal. Mit einem Unterschied – Joaquin war immer bei ihr gewesen. Um einzugreifen, wenn er einen Fehler voraussah – und niemand war frei von Fehlern – oder um die Heilung zu Ende zu führen, wenn sie keine Kraft mehr hatte. In der Anfangszeit war das logischerweise häufig vorgekommen.

Dass Joaquin nicht da war, empfand sie vor allen anderen Dingen als äußerst gravierend und hinterließ in ihr eine unglaubliche Leere. Etwas in ihr fehlte - von ihr.

Dennoch hegte sie Zweifel, ob die beinahe zweijährige Assistenz diesbezüglich genügen würde und ob sie nichts, aber auch wirklich nichts verdorben hatte. Das wäre nicht nur peinlich. Immerhin hing ein Menschenleben an ihrem Eingreifen und für einen derartigen Fauxpas gab es keinerlei Rechtfertigung. Keine Entschuldigung. Nichts.

Aniram fühlte sich wie leer gesaugt und meinte, ihr Gehirn würde in Watte treiben. Gab es das? Leicht schüttelte sie den Kopf und schaute auf ihre immer noch unberührte Tasse. Ihre Hände hatte sie um die angenehme Wärme gelegt und wünschte sich eigentlich nur noch dicke, warme Strümpfe.

Diese Kälte, der sie seit September schon ausgesetzt war, fraß sie von innen auf. Ein Australier! Mit Strümpfen! Weil er fror! Was für eine verrückte Welt!

Nicht einmal der kurze ironische Gedanke, dass bald wieder die Sonne scheinen würde, trug zu ihrer eigenen Erheiterung bei.

Hagrid brummelte nur etwas Unverständliches und griff nach der Tasse. Dabei ging er sehr vorsichtig zu Werke, denn was er da in seinen Pranken hielt, war lediglich ein Fingerhut, der entsprechend schnell geleert wurde. Er fragte nach Nachschub und einem größeren Behälter.

„Weiß ja nich, wie du sonst aussiehst, aber nachdem du Professor…", er musste abbrechen, weil er einen Tritt vors Schienbein bekam und einen strafenden Blick kassierte.

Aniram hatte sogar die Kraft, die sie nicht mehr hatte, in diesen Tritt gelegt. Himmel noch eins, dagegen sollte sie wirklich etwas unternehmen. Sie konnte es nicht gebrauchen, dass sich Hagrid verplapperte.

Wobei sie den heutigen Abend nicht einfach aus Hagrids Erinnerung löschen konnte. Hagrid gehörte in den Wald, das war normal. Hagrid hatte Severus gefunden. Die Gemälde waren auch noch da. Nein, unmöglich, sie musste sich darauf verlassen. Oder besser gesagt – hoffen, dass er die Klappe hielt.

Ihr Mundwinkel zuckte kurz. Eines Tages würde sie wohl noch jedem Grashalm die Klappe verbieten, so sehr waren ihr diese drei Worte in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen.

Geboren in der Wut, weiter getragen von Angst, manifestiert in Hoffnungslosigkeit. Ihrer mittlerweile ständigen Begleiterin.

Hagrid schaute betreten drein. Doch das hielt nicht lange an. Sobald ein kleinerer Eimer für ihn als Trinkgefäß gefunden war, widmete er sich nur seinem Tee. Trotzdem neidisch auf Anirams Melissentee. Was war nur so Besonderes an dem?

Aniram nahm einen kurzen Schluck und hustete. Die Hitze war dermaßen ungewohnt, dass sie ihr postwendend in den Kopf stieg.

„Naa, wirken Spezialmischung bei Missy?"

Pyro hatte sich wohl inzwischen beruhigt, denn er stand vor ihr und stellte diese Frage sehr interessiert. Auf sein zerknautschtes Gesicht stahl sich ein Lächeln, als er den hochroten Kopf der späten Besucherin sah.

„Wasn da drin?"

Aniram fand, dass sie sich anhörte wie Hagrid.

Pyros Ohren schlackerten noch ein bisschen heftiger. „Melisse und Honig – und ein klein wenig Feuerwhiskey."

„Wirkt gut, glaub ich. Hauptsache, ich werd nicht besoffen."

Abwehrend hob Pyro die Hände. „Nein, nein, nicht so viel, dass Missy Schaden bekommt, nur Wärme."

Seine Augen strahlten mit seinem Gesicht um die Wette und während des ganzen Gesprächs hatte er sich nicht vom Platz gerührt.

Hagrid polterte los: „He, selbst wenn ich andren Tee krieg, wieso is da drin kein Feuerwhisky? Ich brauch das auch, hab Wache geschoben."

„Hagrid…", Aniram konnte nur noch hauchen.

„Ja, ja, schon gut", brummelte er zurück. Teufel, war das schwer. Um nicht noch einmal loszuplappern, widmete er sich lieber seinem Tee. Die Hauselfen schleppten eine Flasche Feuerwhisky herbei, so dass Hagrid seinen Tee verfeinern konnte.

Hagrid griff danach und ersetzte damit kurzerhand den Tee. Von wegen, Spezialmischung. So etwas trank er ständig.

Aniram saß ganz still und genoss die Wärme, die sich in ihr ausbreitete. Wie sollte sie nur ihr weiteres Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen? Das war schwierig.

In einem Augenblick, als Hagrid nicht her sah, winkte sie Pyro noch näher zu sich heran.

„Pyro, ich brauch mal deine Hilfe."

„Ja, Missy? Selbstverständlich, Missy, Pyro hilft, wenn er kann und darf."

Er war unheimlich stolz darauf, dass er ihr bei etwas helfen durfte.

Hagrid machte sich auf die Suche nach Nachschub, denn der Whisky wurde von ihm schneller geleert als man eine Flasche voll zaubern konnte, also nahm Aniram ihren Zauberstab zur Hand, tippte ihren Hals an und sichtbar wurde ein Anhänger von wunderlicher Form.

„Ich brauch das hier. Nur eins. Ich hab zu wenig Kraft."

„Natüüürlich", hauchte Pyro. „So etwas Wundervolles macht Pyro gern."

Er wusste nicht, worum es ging, aber es hörte sich wichtig an und Missy Hawkwing schien ihm zu vertrauen. Mit seinen kleinen Fingern öffnete er den Verschluss und kippte eines dieser Krümelchen heraus. Er reichte es ihr.

„Danke, Pyro."

Als würde ihr Leben daran hängen, wanderte dieser Krümel in ihren Mund und mit der Zunge drückte sie es mehrmals gegen ihren Gaumen. Sie vertraute darauf, dass es hier in der beinahe beängstigend wirkenden Enge eine ebensolche Wirkung wie unter freiem Himmel entfaltete.

Es dauerte ungewöhnlich lange, bis sie auch nur ansatzweise so etwas wie einen Knoten im Magen spürte oder einen Knall im Kopf hörte. Diesmal, wirklich nur diesmal, betete sie inständig, dass sie die Grenze nicht überschritten hatte. Dass es genauso wirkte wie sonst. Inzwischen war ihr bewusst geworden, sollte sie jemals gezwungen sein, mehr als eines zu nehmen, dann würde es sie unweigerlich in den Abgrund reißen.

‚Bitte, bitte.'

Vielleicht waren diese inständigen und immer wiederholten Worte dafür verantwortlich, dass es ihr endlich als erstes Vorzeichen den Magen zusammenzog. Es war grässlich, aber wenn sie daran dachte, was es in der Konsequenz bedeutete, dann war dieses Gefühl herzlich willkommen.

Kurz schoss ihr in den Sinn, dass sich diese unersetzliche Substanz im Zusammenspiel mit Feuerwhisky anders verhalten könnte. Das hatte sie schließlich bis heute noch nie probiert.

Aniram musste würgen und wurde von mehreren Schockwellen durchflutet. Nicht dass alles umsonst war! Bitte nicht!

Das Risiko musste sie eingehen. Sie öffnete den Mund und holte tief Luft – auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass sowohl Tee als auch Krümel wiederkamen. Aber sie blieben wo sie waren.

Nach einer halben Unendlichkeit breitete sich wohltuende Wärme in ihr aus. Weite. Innen, außen, überall. Ihre Kräfte kehrten zurück – in mehrfacher Hinsicht. Sie atmete auf.

Um die Tasse auszutrinken, musste sie die Augen öffnen. Sie musste sie auch öffnen, um ihre Amphore wieder unsichtbar zu zaubern. Ob Pyro einen Schlag bekam? Seufzend schlug sie die Augen auf.

Pyro prallte zurück. „Oh Missys Augen sind wieder hellgelb. Schön, Missy so zu sehen."

Aniram tat nichts weiter als den Finger auf den Mund zu legen.

„Pyro hat schon verstanden, keine Sorge, Missy." Dann kroch er verschwörerisch näher. „Pyro heißt doch nicht Hagrid."

Diesem letzten Satz folgte ein ausgewachsenes Heulen. Dann setzte der kleine Hauself zu einer Flucht an, die sich gewaschen hatte. Wenn sich Aniram nicht täuschte, liebkoste er sämtliche Ecken und Vorsprünge dieser gigantischen Küche.

Als er seinen Rundgang beendet hatte und immer noch heulend wieder vor ihr stand, sagte sie zu ihm: „Du hast vergessen, deinen Kopf in den Ofen zu stecken oder unters Messer zu halten. Warum tust du das nur immer? Tut ihr das etwa ALLE?"

Pyro knetete an seinem Geschirrtuch herum. Verlegen antwortete er: „Pyro darf so nicht sprechen, nicht gut für Arbeit. Pyro bekommt riesigen Ärger."

„Ich raff das nicht, ehrlich. Ihr dürft mit niemandem sprechen, ihr kriegt Ärger, deshalb rennt ihr euch lieber die Köpfe ein und wozu? Euch hört doch sowieso niemand. Ach, vergiss es."

Sie winkte müde ab und schaute zu Hagrid, der sich offensichtlich inzwischen mit der gesamten Küche angefreundet hatte. Zumindest mit dem flüssigen Teil. Aniram wettete alles, was sie gerade in der Tasche hatte – und das war nichts – dass ihr unfreiwilliger Helfer den Tee als zu unwirksam befand und nur noch Whisky trank. Seine gerötete Knollennase ließ darauf schließen.

Jetzt, wo ihr Hirn wieder einigermaßen arbeitete, erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie Pyro hatte finden und fragen wollen.

„Du, Pyro?"

„Ja, Missy?"

„Warum dürft ihr eigentlich in Hogwarts tele… parieren? Äh, wie heißt das bei euch? Also apparieren? Du bist ja so schnell verschwunden, als ich zu Se… Professor Snape kommen sollte, da bin ich richtig neidisch geworden."

Pyro breitete daraufhin seine Handflächen nach oben aus.

„Das ist schon immer so und Pyro weiß nicht, warum er das darf. Ist aber nützlich, wenn man den Kindern und Erwachsenen unbeobachtet alles…"

Er brach ab, um wieder ein lautstarkes Winseln vernehmen zu lassen. Bevor er auch nur ansatzweise etwas unternehmen konnte, deutete Aniram auf die Wand. Sofort hörte das Winseln auf und machte einem großen Fragezeichen im Gesicht Platz.

„Na ja", meinte Aniram, „hau dir die Birne ein, wenn du dich hinterher wohler fühlst und denkst, dadurch einen guten Job erledigen zu können. Aber ich lege keinen Wert darauf, mir anzuschauen, wie sich jemand weh tut, nur weil er denkt, er muss das tun. Also lass es in meiner Gegenwart, in Ordnung?"

Pyro schniefte einige Male und schien sich zu beruhigen. Zumindest rannte er nicht mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand oder sonstige Gegenstände.

Wenn es ihn schockierte, dass Missy so direkt fragte, dann ließ er sich das nicht anmerken. Seine Loyalität galt Hogwarts mit allem, was darin wohnte. Also auch Missy.

„Ihr räumt also auch den Lehrern alles hinterher, ja? Wer ist denn der größte Schlumpf?"

Jetzt zitterte der ganze Körper. „Oh nein, Pyro darf nicht…"

„Ist ja schon gut, beruhige dich. Ich kann mir auch vorstellen, wer der größte Ordnungsfanatiker ist."

Sie grinste breit übers ganze Gesicht.

„Oh, tatsächlich? Wem trauen Missy Ordnung zu?"

Sie legte den Kopf schief.

„Ich denke schon, dass es Professor Snape ist. Bei ihm hat glaube ich jedes Staubkorn seinen Platz. Oder ist gar durchnummeriert. Oh, ganz vergessen."

Mit ihrem Zauberstab tippte sie an die Amphore und stopfte sie fest unter das Nachthemd.

Auf Pyros Gesicht hatte sich bei ihren letzten Worten so etwas wie Stolz auf dem Gesicht ausgebreitet. Er setzte sich vor ihr auf den Tisch und flüsterte.

„Ja, Professor Snape ist sehr ordentlich. Dort hat Pyro überhaupt nichts zu tun. Sehr fein, sehr sauber. Mögen Missy Professor?"

Aniram war perplex über diese Frage.

„Mögen? Ja, ich glaube mögen trifft es schon. Irgendwie." Sie lächelte dabei. „Warum fragst du?"

„Oh, weil…", unsicher sah sich Pyro nach entsprechenden Bestrafungsgegenständen um, fand dann aber, dass der lange Holztisch durchaus geeignet wäre, den Kopf darauf zu schlagen. „Eben weil Professor Snape niemand mag. Die Schüler erst recht nicht."

Er verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz und taxierte die polierte Tischplatte. „Nein, nein", wimmerte er, „Pyro darf das nicht sagen, überhaupt nicht sagen."

„Ach? Ich hab jetzt gar nichts gehört. Hast du was gesagt? Die Spezialmischung hat es wirklich in sich, das muss ich sagen. Wer hat sie erfunden?"

Pyro war erst irritiert, dann erleichtert. Seine Antwort kam sehr schnell.

„Das war ich. Für… zum Aufwärmen."

Aniram hatte das Stocken sehr wohl bemerkt, überging es aber. Lieber beschäftigte sie sich mit dem Gedanken, ob Pyro nur für Severus zuständig war oder auch für andere Lehrer. Aber ihn noch einmal zu fragen, würde nichts bringen, weil sie glaubte, dass die Einrichtungsgegenstände der Küche zu Brennholz verarbeitet würden. Fest stand jedoch, dass Severus, könnte er im Augenblick trinken, durchaus einen mit Feuerwhisky versetzten Melissentee gebrauchen konnte. So schnell war ihr noch nie warm geworden.

Beinahe tat es ihr leid, die Behaglichkeit hinter sich zu lassen und stattdessen durchs kalte Treppenhaus zu trampeln. Doch ein wenig Schlaf würde ihr auch zu Gute kommen. Mit Professor Dumbledore musste sie unbedingt reden. Vielleicht bekam sie eine Sondergenehmigung, um durch Hogwarts zu hüpfen, wann immer es ihr beliebte. Wie hieß es so schön? Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt.

„Ich danke dir für alles, Pyro." Damit umarmte sie den kleinen Hauselfen und stand auf.

„Oh, Missy können jederzeit wiederkommen, wenn Spezialmischung benötigt wird."

„Das mach ich, Pyro, danke. Vorausgesetzt, ich finde den Weg zur Küche. Vorhin hab ich ihn mir nicht merken können."

„Oh, das ist ganz einfach. Von der Großen Halle aus nach links, zwei Türen weiter und dann hängt ein großer Teppich… vor unserer Tür."

Er strahlte mit den Leuchtern um die Wette.

„Gut zu wissen, nochmals danke. Hagrid?"

Das Brummeln klang sowohl abwesend und als auch abweisend und Aniram konnte sich vorstellen, dass Hagrid die Küche überhaupt nicht mehr verlassen wollte.

„Bleibst du oder gehst du auch nach Hause?"

„Werd wohl auch gehn, denk ich. Warn harter Job heut Nacht."

Er erhob sich aus seiner Ecke und leerte den kleinen Eimer mit immer was er enthielt. Aniram tippte auf Feuerwhisky mit Kräutertee. Sie sah, dass er sich ziemlich schwerfällig bewegte und hoffte, dass er den Weg in seine Hütte fand.

An der Tür drehte sie sich um und winkte in die Runde. „Bis irgendwann mal."

Draußen im kalten Flur angekommen stellte sie fest, dass ihr Körper immer noch warm war. Die Spezialmischung hatte es wirklich in sich.


	35. Kapitel 34

Ich zerre an einer langen, mit Algen besetzten Kette…

Ja, ich lebe noch, Atlantis natürlich auch. Es tut mir wirklich ausgesprochen leid, dass ich euch so lange habe hängen lassen. Zwar wussten viele von euch den Grund für mein Stillhalten, doch ich hätte nie gedacht, dass alles so viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde. Zwischendurch hatte ich auch Hänger, klar.

Die Kapitel bewegen sich nach meiner mittlerweile mehr als zweijährigen Umarbeitungswut qualitativ auf einem Level. Das kann zumindest der Leser beurteilen, der von Anfang an dabei war/ist. Acht Jahre sind eine verdammt lange Zeit.

Natürlich muss ich durch meine Entscheidung einkalkulieren, etlicher Bekennender und Schwarzleser verlustig gegangen zu sein. Ich hoffe es jedoch nicht. ^^ Es ist mir nicht leicht gefallen, die Story ruhen zu lassen und lieber von Anfang an alles zu restaurieren. Grund dafür war die Veröffentlichung auf einer anderen Plattform.

Früher oder später wäre ich mit dem Upload in Konflikt gekommen, weil ich für jede Plattform andere Kapitel/Kapitellängen/Nummerierungen gehabt hätte und ohnehin mit zwei Atlantis-Ordner mit unterschiedlichen Kapiteln arbeitete. Nach wahlweise etlichem Schrumpfen oder Erweitern ist nun alles glatt.

Und nun zerfleischt mich. Optional: freut euch, dass ich wieder da bin. Eines noch als Schlusswort: Selbst wenn mal wieder eine kreative Pause kommen sollte, greift nicht zu Snickers, sondern zu? Na? Wer weiß es noch? Seid einfach versichert, Atlantis wird fort- und fertig geschrieben. Ich habe noch so viel Pulver im Hirn, das möchte verschossen werden.

Heinz, vielen Dank für dein Review – wie immer. Ich hoffe, du hast in der Zwischenzeit Europa unsicher genug gemacht und ab und zu an mich gedacht.

MarinaLogos, dir auch vielen Dank. Auch wenn dein Review ein Jahr alt ist und es für Kapitel 1 geschrieben wurde, hoffe ich doch sehr, du hast dich inzwischen bis hierhin durchgekämpft. Antworten konnte ich dir leider nicht, da anonym.

Der SlytherinLord – _Doch nach fast 2 Jahren besteht wohl leider kaum noch Hoffnung, daß du diese FF noch fertig schreibst. _Doch, doch, die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt. ^^ Leider habe ich von dir nichts mehr gehört, also denke ich mal, du harrst geduldig der Dinge, die da noch kommen mögen.

* * *

**Kapitel 34 - Schock**

Professor Snape spürte, wie das Leben langsam in seinen Körper zurückkehrte. Es kostete ihn einige Mühe, nicht reflexartig zusammenzuzucken. Die Augen hielt er noch geschlossen und versuchte vorsichtig, mit anderen Sinnen seine Umgebung zu ertasten oder zu erspüren. In Sicherheit glaubte er sich noch lange nicht.

Das Tosen hinter seiner Stirn veranschaulichte ihm nur allzu deutlich, was auf ihn zukam. Er hasste es, nach einer Nacht wie dieser aufzuwachen. Bei dem Gedanken an Hagrids Schuhe wurde ihm zusätzlich übel.

Noch nie hatte ihn jemand gesehen oder gefunden, deshalb hatte es immer im Bereich SEINER Kraft, SEINER Möglichkeit, SEINER Konstitution und SEINER Ignoranz der Schmerzen gelegen, sein Image kräftig sowohl auf- als auch auszubauen. Er war ein Meister der Täuschung und die Gründe für gestiegene Gereiztheit mochten höchstens von Albus erahnt werden. Vom hundertprozentigen Wissen war auch dieser weit entfernt.

Wie lange er sich tatsächlich mit nicht heilen wollenden Wunden herumschlug, ging niemanden etwas an. Für die Berichterstattung bei Albus war seine körperliche Verfassung nicht von Relevanz.

Nur wenn er wirklich medizinische Hilfe benötigte und sich gezwungen sah, diese auch anzunehmen, sprach er darüber. Allerdings dermaßen distanziert, als wäre es nicht sein Körper, der litt. Doch bevor er diesen Schritt ging, musste eine äußerst extreme Nacht überstanden worden sein – und er immer noch am Leben. Bekanntermaßen waren Tote wenig mitteilungsbedürftig.

Im Moment nahm der Schmerz in seinem Kopf ungeahnte Dimensionen an. Er musste sich irgendwie zwingen aufstehen, um zu einem Schmerztrank zu kommen.

Seinen augenblicklichen Zustand konnte er schwer beschreiben. Er war mehr eine Schwebe zwischen Wachen und Träumen und nicht gerade dazu angetan, ihm Geborgenheit zu vermitteln.

Schon der Gedanke an Geborgenheit verdeutlichte ihm, dass er für seine Normen absolut kein Gespür mehr hatte. Im Grunde genommen interessierte es ihn nicht, interessierte es ihn nie, wie, wo und wann er ankam. Solange er zurückkam. Im Falle eines Versagens würde er sich wenige Gedanken machen, ob er zurückkehren und Bericht erstatten konnte.

Diesmal war es anders. Er wusste nicht, was seinem Unterbewusstsein signalisierte, auf jeden Fall, und sei es halbtot, zurückzukehren. Warum nur? Warum? Was zog ihn wie ein Magnet nach Hogwarts?

Er fühlte sich wie lebendig begraben. Es war so, als würde er in einem Sarg liegen, dessen Deckel man vergessen hatte zu schließen und Schaufel um Schaufel schwerer Erde fiel auf ihn nieder. Noch immer strengte er sich immens an, um diese merkwürdigen Zustände zu trennen. Wann war er wach, wann träumte er?

Mittlerweile hatte sich Schweiß auf seinem Gesicht gebildet. Unruhe flackerte auf. Das war ebenfalls etwas, das bis jetzt unbekannt war. Nur mühsam und mit maximalem Kraftaufwand gelang es ihm endlich, diese beiden Szenen in und um ihn herum zu trennen.

Wie in einem Strudel perlten die Ereignisse nach oben. Die Nacht im Wald, der fehlgeschlagene Apparierversuch, Hagrids Schuhe. Dann der Filmriss. Nur noch Dunkelheit. Also konnte er noch keine klare Struktur erkennen und es wirbelte alles durcheinander.

Er wusste nur eines: selbst wenn Hagrid ihn in den Krankenflügel oder zu Albus geschleppt hatte, würde sein Körper grün und blau aussehen, noch tagelang schmerzen und schwer verheilen, ganz zu schweigen von dem, das sich im Augenblick im Kopf abspielte.

Dort hockte etwas, das nicht zu ihm gehörte. Oder besser – nicht von ihm ausgelöst worden war. Es fühlte sich fremd an, doch gleichermaßen merkwürdig vertraut. Da war ein kleiner Faden… Doch bevor er ihn aufnehmen und verstärken konnte, riss er. Etwas sehr Sonderbares war geschehen. Nur was?

Diese immer noch vorhandene Barriere tat ihr Übriges, um ihn vollends zu verwirren. War sie im Normalfall dazu gedacht, ihn zu schützen, vermittelte sie ihm im Augenblick das Gefühl, extra aufgebaut worden zu sein, um die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf einzusperren. Lebenslänglich. Das Werk eines Sadisten, dachte er in fast gewohnter Manier.

Quälend langsam dehnte er sein Wahrnehmungsfeld aus. Die zurückkehrenden Gedanken krochen wieder in den Kopf und machten sich breit. Sie schenkten der Tatsache, dass sie mit den Schmerzen in seinem Hirn um die Vorherrschaft stritten, keinerlei Beachtung.

Er tastete sich vor. Er lag definitiv nicht im Wald, nicht in Albus' Büro, nicht im Krankenflügel. Severus hatte beinahe Angst davor, die Augen zu öffnen. Wo war er?

Schlagartig registrierte er, dass es warm um ihn herum war, beinahe heiß. Ein nur allzu vertrauter Geruch erreichte seine Nase.

Es war seine Wohnung! Er riss die Augen auf, ohne dabei an die hämmernden Kopfschmerzen zu denken. Wie zur Hölle war er hierher gekommen? Wer hatte sich erdreistet…

Nein, nicht erdreistet. Dass jemand seine Räume, seine PRIVATräume betreten konnte, ohne dass die Schutzzauber von ihm selbst gelöst worden waren, war schlichtweg unmöglich. Nicht einmal Albus gestattete er diesen Zugang. Denn es genügte vollauf, wenn dieser ihn im Kerker überfiel oder zu sich zitierte.

Jeder Mensch hatte doch wohl ein Recht auf Privatsphäre, er selbst benötigte dringend einen solchen abgeschotteten Bereich und soweit sich Severus Snape erinnern konnte, war er immer noch der Klasse der Humanoiden zuzuordnen.

Dennoch konnte er nicht weiterdenken. Ihm fiel keine Möglichkeit, vor allen Dingen keine Person ein, die dazu in der Lage wäre. Wer hatte das getan? Seine letzte bewusste Erinnerung führte ihn zu Hagrid.

Hagrid? Kurz und freudlos lachte er auf. Nein, Hagrid auf gar keinen Fall. Wie zur Hölle…?

Er fluchte und stellte fest, dass er nicht in der Lage war, seine Gedanken zu Ende zu führen.

„Höllischer Abend, Severus, Glückwunsch. Du liegst hier und weißt nicht, wer oder was dich hierher gebracht hat."

Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf, was er sofort bereute. Die kurze Bilanz sah nicht gut aus.

Das Kaminfeuer, das Sofa am Kamin – und hier wurde ihm wirklich heiß und kalt, denn er hoffte nicht, dass ausgerechnet Hagrid das dorthin geschoben hatte - UND die Tatsache, dass es jemandem gelungen sein musste, sein Passwort inklusive aller Schutzzauber zu knacken – all das beunruhigte ihn. Nein, es löste Panik aus. Dies alles lediglich beunruhigend zu finden war geradezu lächerlich.

Mühevoll richtete er sich auf und versuchte dabei die Verbände zu ertasten. Irritiert hielt er inne. Er trug keine Verbände, nichts. Ungeachtet der Kopfschmerzen und der Tatsache, dass sich jemand sehr viel Mühe gemacht hatte, ihn zuzudecken, wühlte er sich unter dem Haufen hervor, stand auf und schoss ins Bad.

Sein Spiegelbild zeigte ihm nichts als blanke, blasse Haut. Haut, die aussah, als hätte sie nie Schmerzen – Schmerzen mit den dazugehörigen Wunden – davongetragen. Seine Wunden waren nicht nur versorgt worden, sondern schlicht und einfach weg. Das war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

Das passte nicht zur vergangenen Nacht. Er müsste wesentlich schlimmer aussehen. Die Schmerzen im Kopf waren schließlich auch immer noch da.

Bevor er weiter auf Erkundungstour ging, zog er die oberste Lade der Kommode auf. Seufzend entschied er sich für den violettfarben schimmernden Trank. Das war der stärkste, den er je gebraut hatte. Ihm war auch nach etwas sehr Starkem. Die Spezialmischung wäre sicherlich auch keine schlechte Idee.

Severus schaute wieder in den Spiegel. „Du siehst fürchterlich aus, weißt du das? Aber nicht halb so fürchterlich, wie du solltest."

Sein Spiegelbild antwortete nicht. Nicht einmal in Form von Nicken oder Kopfschütteln. Er wartete darauf, dass die schlimmsten Schmerzen abklangen. Den Gefallen taten sie ihm aber nicht. Sie hockten hinter seiner Stirn, als wären sie festgewachsen.

Mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Dort heftete sich sein Blick auf seine Tür. SEINE! TÜR! Er ging darauf zu und öffnete sie.

„Wer war hier drin?"

Die Frage war an niemanden Bestimmtes gerichtet, sondern an alle. Antwort erhielt er keine. Im Gegenteil, alle Gemälde erweckten den Eindruck, als würden sie im Koma liegen. In ihrem speziellen Fall: hängen. Wütend warf er die Tür ins Schloss.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Aniram hatte dank ihres Wundermittelchens den Weg zum Ravenclawturm besser gefunden und erreicht als sie beim Verlassen der Küche angenommen hatte.

Woran sich Gemälde zwischenzeitlich gewöhnt hatten, nahmen Rüstungen wahrscheinlich sehr, sehr übel. Anscheinend hatte sich der Passwort-Blecheimer nur unter großen Mühen hochstemmen können. Beinahe wollte er sie nicht einlassen. Aber das Passwort war korrekt und den Personen, die es korrekt über die Lippen brachten, musste er Zugang gewähren. Ausnahmsweise war ihr diesmal alles egal, sonst hätte sie sich wohl mit ihm angelegt oder ihn auf morgen vertröstet.

Zufrieden und mit immer noch wundervoller Körperwärme schlich sie ins Bett. Das rasende Herzklopfen ignorierte sie so weit wie möglich. Es könnte doch am Feuerwhisky gelegen haben. Beunruhigt fühlte sie sich deshalb nicht. Im Extremfall wachte sie morgen nicht auf. Doch bis dahin wollte sie nur schlafen.

Wegen Hagrid machte sie sich Sorgen, große Sorgen. Was, wenn er sich tatsächlich irgendwann verplapperte? Sie seufzte.

In ihrem Kopf begann alles durcheinander zu wirbeln.

Die vergangene Nacht war anstrengend gewesen - doch mindestens genauso informativ. Sie hatte Pyro gefunden und wusste, wie sie ihn jederzeit besuchen konnte. Und darüber hinaus wusste sie, dass Sev wirklich der Ordnungsfanatiker unter den Lehrern war. Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Es entbehrte nicht einer gewissen Komik, sich den Hauslehrer der Slytherins beim Durchnummerieren von Staubkörnern oder Fusseln vorzustellen.

Hoffentlich ging es ihm gut und er schlief sich gesund. Bevor sie endgültig in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf glitt, löste sich jeder gedankliche Knoten in Luft auf. Jede Besorgnis, jegliche Angst, an der Enge von Hogwarts zu ersticken, machte einer großen, unendlich wirkenden Leere Platz.

Auch die von ihr im Reflex errichtete Barriere bröckelte und hinterließ nichts mehr als imaginären Staub am Boden. Doch das nahm sie nicht mehr wahr.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Severus begann sich anzukleiden. Eine Tätigkeit, die er sehr schnell wieder verwarf. Eigentlich wäre es praktischer, vorher zu duschen, also zog er sich wieder aus. Er schüttelte den Kopf über so viel Unentschlossenheit und stellte fest, dass die Kopfschmerzen verschwunden waren. Zum Glück, denn beinahe hätte er zu einer zweiten Phiole gegriffen.

Mit dem Verschwinden der Kopfschmerzen kehrte sein logischer Verstand zurück.

Hatte er sich eben noch von Verwirrtheit und Panik leiten lassen, wurde er nun extrem wütend. Gleich, welche Person die Tür aufgebrochen hatte, sie würde dies kein zweites Mal tun. Seine Überlegung, jemanden zu fragen – und das wäre maximal Albus gewesen – verwarf er genauso schnell, wie sie aufgekommen war. Unmöglich konnte er zugeben, dass seine Schutzzauber von einer fremden Person überwunden worden waren. Was natürlich bedeutete, dass er seine Tür mit neuen und stärkeren Zaubern belegen musste. Er sollte wohl die Tür verschwinden lassen und sich einmauern!

Skeptisch wanderte er zurück ins Wohnzimmer und heftete seinen Blick an die Tür, als könnte sie ihm Rede und Antwort stehen. Als könnte sie ihm sagen, womit sie am effektivsten zu versiegeln wäre, damit sich wirklich niemand gewaltsam Eintritt verschaffen konnte. Er stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er immer noch nackt war.

Knurrend griff er zum Zauberstab, den jemand auf seinem Tisch abgelegt hatte, und versiegelte die Tür.

Überhaupt hatte jemand für Ordnung gesorgt und alle Kleidungsstücke, die er nicht mehr trug, bevor er sich selbst ausgezogen hatte, fein säuberlich auf einen Haufen gelegt. Dieses Bild brachte ihn beinahe zum Lachen. Aber wirklich nur beinahe. Es hätte noch gefehlt, die einzelnen Kleidungsstücke wären durchnummeriert worden. Wobei der zerschlissene Gehrock noch in 1a und 1b hätte unterteilt werden müssen.

War das Pyro gewesen? Hier entstanden drei Fragezeichen auf seinem Kopf. Zwar wäre es möglich, weil Pyro sich frei bewegen konnte. Aber er wusste auch genauso, dass sich der Hauself hier nur mit seiner ausdrücklichen Erlaubnis zu schaffen machte. Außerdem konnte er nicht wissen, wo er in der vergangenen Nacht gewesen war und in welchem Zustand er sich danach befunden hatte. Er glaubte kaum daran, dass Hagrid ausgerechnet Pyro aufgesucht hatte statt Albus oder Madam Pomfrey zu Rate zu ziehen. Die Fragezeichen verdoppelten sich.

Müde, in gleichem Maße überwach und desorientiert stapfte er in die Dusche. Als er den Wasserhahn aufdrehte und sein Gesicht dem kalten Strahl entgegen hielt, überlegte er, welche Punkte er in welcher Reihenfolge abarbeiten musste.

Nach einer halben Stunde und Tonnen eiskalten Wassers wollte die Erleuchtung immer noch nicht kommen. Eines hatte die Dusche jedoch bewirkt: seine Wut und seine Frustration waren nicht mehr so ausgeprägt wie vorhin. Das hieß noch lange nicht, dass sie verschwunden waren. Sie hatten lediglich und für einen kurzen Zeitraum etwas anderem Platz gemacht.

Mit verkniffenem Mundwinkel drehte er den Wasserhahn zu und dachte, dass wohl selbst der negativste seiner Gedanken vor dieser Sturzflut den Rücktritt angetreten hatte.

Es beunruhigte ihn, dass er der augenblicklichen Situation wesentlich mehr Aufmerksamkeit widmete als dem Geschehen im Wald. Das war sehr ungewöhnlich. Im Zuge dessen rückte die Nacht ins fast nicht mehr Greifbare. Ironisch dachte er, dass er wohl damit beginnen sollte, sich das Wichtigste für eine Berichterstattung zu notieren. Es war generell nicht seine Art auszuschmücken, doch einen kleinen Ansatz des Erlebten sollte er schon im Hinterhirn behalten. Wobei er sich fragte, was zu diesem kleinen Ansatz gehören sollte. Diese sich fremd anfühlende Barriere? War es angebracht, Albus damit zu konfrontieren? Nein, das war Beiwerk, das er allein ergründen musste.

Aber er konnte im Moment alles, nur nicht denken. Zu sehr beschäftigten ihn die aufgebrochene Tür und seine Spontanheilung. Snape wusste nicht einmal, ob Hauselfen dazu in der Lage waren. Sie konnten vieles, aber auch heilen? Wenn ja, warum hatte sie noch niemand dafür eingesetzt? Wieder und wieder strich er sich über seinen Oberkörper und erwartete jeden Moment Schmerzen. Aber da war nichts.

Seine Gedanken rankten sich unwillkürlich um die Hauselfen, weil er an den ordnungsliebenden Einbrecher dachte. Die Sache hatte einen Haken. Hauselfen mussten nicht brachial durch die Tür. Oder war selbst seine Versieglung für sie undurchdringbar? Wenn ja, womit zur Hölle war ein Hauself dann hereingekommen?

Er seufzte, stieg aus der Dusche und kleidete sich an. Viel Zeit bis zum Unterrichtsbeginn blieb ihm nicht mehr, also entschied er sich dafür, in voller Montur sitzen zu bleiben. Schweren Herzens ließ er Pyro kommen.

Ein Versagen seiner Schutzzauber… nie und nimmer. Das tiefsinnige Verfeinern dieses Gedankens glich einer Sandburg. Mühsam aufgerichtet wurde es mit der nächsten Welle niedergerissen.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Pyro schwang seine Arme in der Küche wie noch nie. Seine Augen leuchteten wie die von Missy Hawkwing. Sie waren so schön! Es erwärmte sein Herz, dass jemand Professor Snape mochte. Das kam nun wirklich in zehntausend Jahren einmal vor und motivierte außerordentlich. Dass die Spezialmischung genauso anschlug wie bei seinem…

Weiter kam er nicht, denn er hatte nach ihm geschickt. Pyro machte sich auf den Weg.

Vor der Tür zu Professor Snapes Räumen hielt er an und klopfte. Erst nach einem brummigen Herein wagte er es, die Tür zu öffnen. Die Stimmung oder auch Laune – dieses Wort behielt er für sich – war berechenbar. Die Spezialmischung wurde immer nur geordert bei wirklich, wirklich schlechter Laune.

Zaghaft trat er ein, wackelte zum Tisch und stellte das Tablett ab. Unsicher, ob er einschenken sollte oder nicht, schaute er hoch.

Oh, oh! Dieser Blick! Hatte Pyro doch richtig vermutet. Sehr, sehr schlechte Laune. Schon setzte er zum Rückzug an, als sich sein Meister noch einmal rührte. Er war für die Ordnung in Professor Snapes Wohnung verantwortlich, er brachte die Spezialmischung, wann immer sie benötigt wurde, also war er auch sein Meister. Pyro war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er einen Lehrer überhaupt so einstufen durfte. Aber er tat es ohne nachzudenken und nach dem, was ihm Missy Hawkwing anvertraut hatte, bereitete es ihm Freude.

„Bleib hier."

Schlotternd blieb Pyro stehen.

Snape entging das nicht, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Mit ruhiger gewordenen Händen schenkte er sich ein und lehnte sich zurück.

„Warst du gestern Nacht oder heute Morgen hier drin?"

Pyro war regelrecht entsetzt. Seine Stimme kippte um.

„Nie.. niemals, Professor Snape, Sir. Pyro würde nie von sich aus diese Räume betreten!"

Dabei machte er eine weit ausladende Handbewegung, die halb Hogwarts mit einzuschließen schien.

„Gut." Snape trank einen Schluck und betrachtete nachdenklich die Tasse. „Wieso war die Spezialmischung so schnell fertig? Bevor sie ihre volle Wirkung entfaltet, muss sie erst eine Weile ziehen und ich könnte mich nicht daran erinnern, dir das schon vor einer halben Ewigkeit gesagt zu haben."

Wäre er Hellseher oder hätte er gewusst, was nun kommen würde, hätte er zu Gunsten seines Gesundheitszustandes wohl nicht gefragt.

Pyros Gesicht hingegen begann zu strahlen.

„Oh, es war noch ein bisschen übrig. Missy Hawkwing kam in die Küche und sah fürchterlich aus. Wirklich ganz fürchterlich. Also hat Pyro ihr ein wenig von der Spezialmischung gegeben. Und wissen Sie was, Professor Snape, Sir? Sie hatte anschließend wieder wunderschön gelbe Augen."

Sicher, warum sollte er nur mit einem Schock am Abend leben? Das war ungesund. Genauso ungesund war, dass er sich nun gehörig verschluckte. Zum Henker, jetzt trank er schon die Reste von Gelbauge-Hawkwing. Er war stocksauer und konnte diesen Namen nicht mehr hören, ohne von beinahe physischen Schmerzen gepeinigt zu werden.

„Hawk… Hawkwing? Ich weiß, dass sie dich sucht, aber kein Schüler findet je die Küche."

Seine Augen bohrten sich in den kleinen Hauselfen, der daraufhin noch mehr schrumpfte und sicherheitshalber sein Gesicht zusammenknautschte.

„Sie kam mit Hagrid in die Küche, Sir. Er hat sie getragen, sie konnte sich nicht mehr rühren. Gar, gar nicht mehr, die arme Missy."

Normalerweise hätte er jetzt wieder die Hände entschuldigend ausgebreitet, doch er ließ nur den Kopf hängen. So entging ihm auch die elektrisierende Wirkung seiner Worte, als der Name Hawkwing in Verbindung mit Hagrid fiel. Snape wurde übel und alle Alarmglocken schrillten.

Ätzend stieß er hervor: „Sonst noch was Neues, außer dass sie von der Spezialmischung gelbe Augen bekommt?"

„Missy mögen Professor sehr, sehr. Und Pyro soll nicht ständig diesen Unsinn betreiben und sich selbst bestrafen, wenn er etwas gesagt hat, das besser nicht seinen Mund verlassen sollte, Sir."

„Raus!"

Verdutzt riss Pyro den Kopf hoch. Hatte er etwa etwas Falsches gesagt? Doch die Blicke genügten und er entschied sich doch für eine entsprechende Bestrafung. Blitzartig verließ er den Kerker.

Snape saß wie in Stein gehauen am Schreibtisch. Die Offenbarung von Pyro hatte ihn mehr als getroffen. Die Namen Hagrid und Hawkwing in einem Satz? Zufall? Nein, das war mehr als bloßer Zufall. Nun stand die Frage im Raum, wie eines zum anderen gekommen war. Wer zu wem?

Etwas Eiskaltes kroch durch seine Gedärme. In Verbindung mit seinem wieder arbeitenden Verstand sorgte das für einen ausgewachsenen panikartigen Anfall.

Aber wie war das möglich?

Ein einziges Mal hatte er eine solche merkwürdige Heilung, bei der anschließend nicht einmal blaue Flecken oder Schwellungen zu sehen waren, erlebt. Nein, nicht erlebt, ihm wurde das Gefühl vermittelt, mittendrin zu sitzen. An Okuna. Oder Joaquin oder wie immer sie ihn zu nennen beliebte.

Wenn alles einen Sinn machen sollte und er wusste, dass Hagrid nicht zaubern durfte, dann gab es nur eine einzige Möglichkeit. Wenn sie für alles verantwortlich war, wie bei Merlins Glatze war sie hier hereingekommen? Wann und wo hatte sie Hagrid aufgegabelt? Dass dieser sie nicht aus dem Bett geschüttelt hatte verstand sich von selbst. Verfügte sie über so etwas wie einen überirdischen Sinn? Unwillkürlich kam ihm die fremde Barriere im Wald in den Sinn. Sie hatte sich in genau demselben Augenblick manifestiert, als er an sie denken musste. Es war der richtige Schutz zur richtigen Zeit gewesen, weil er krampfhaft damit beschäftigt war, unter etlichen Crutiatus-Flüchen an seinen Hirngespinsten gegenüber einer bestimmten Person – konnte man ihn noch Person nennen? - festzuhalten.

Dass sie schlecht ausgesehen hatte, würde bedeuten, dass sie bis zum Exzess gearbeitet hatte – woran auch immer. Wahrscheinlich an seiner Heilung. Doch er selbst hatte seine eigenen Verletzungen sondiert und er wusste nicht, ob sie wirklich zu einer solchen nahezu perfekten Gesundung hätte beitragen können. Verflucht – von wegen nahezu perfekt! Ihm fehlte nichts! Nicht mehr.

Seine Gedanken glichen mittlerweile einem Wirbelsturm. Krampfhaft hielt er sich an seiner Tasse fest. Seine Augen blickten unstet. Beinahe gab es keine andere Option als alles mit ihrer Anwesenheit zu erklären. Sicher, seine Zauber waren effizient genug und wohl nichts und niemand auf der Welt hätte es sich gewagt, alles niederzureißen. Schlicht und einfach deshalb, weil sie normalerweise unüberwindbar waren.

Doch wie er bereits mehrfach konstatiert hatte – das Wort normal war mit Australien und seinen Einwohnern unvereinbar. Dank der letzten wirklich informativen Abende wusste er auch, wozu ihr Zauberstab in der Lage war. Wenn er sich verwandeln konnte, lag es so fern, damit auch seine Schutzzauber zu neutralisieren?

Diese Vorstellung behagte ihm definitiv nicht, doch nach dem Gesehenen und Erlebten würde er sich keinesfalls wundern, wenn sie die Welt aus den Angeln heben könnte. Nichts, aber auch gar nichts würde ihn je wieder verwundert zurücklassen. Nicht, wenn er sich mit den australischen Gepflogenheiten auseinandersetzte, mit denen sie ihn letzte Nacht überhäuft hatte. Es war über ihn hereingefallen wie ein lange schwelender und längst überfälliger Vulkanausbruch.

Eines bezweifelte er mit Sicherheit nicht: alle Fakten waren unter Garantie der Kategorie Staatsgeheimnisse zuzuordnen.

Morgen würde er sie zur Rede stellen. Nein, heute schon. Über den Wortlaut war er sich noch nicht im Klaren. Dass es keine direkte Frage sein durfte, verstand sich von selbst. Andererseits – weshalb nicht? Stellte sie vielleicht Fragen über fünf Ecken?


End file.
